Llegando a tí
by oryxyro
Summary: La vida da giros inesperados y siempre hay misterios por encontrar, en el clan Andrew es algo común,sin embargo alguien ha vuelto sin que nadie lo imagine pero...podrá ese amor de niños continuar? Será el destino de Candy y el suyo no volverse a separar?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki © . Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento._

* * *

**I**

_Otoño, Lakewood 1912_

**El día de la cacería**

Reanudaron el andar de sus caballos por el prado y Anthony empezó a galopar.

- Mira Candy, mira como vuelo…..- Anthony estaba deseoso de mostrarle lo buen jinete que era.

-Anthony no lo hagas, es peligroso….- Candy lo miraba con angustia, sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse muy contenta de tener a Anthony a su lado.

Anthony saltó el obstáculo y reía alegremente al ver la expresión en el rostro de Candy.

-¿Tuviste miedo Candy?

-Anthony, yo también quiero saltar- dijo ella resueltamente después de observarlo.

Anthony la contempló y de repente recordó la conversación que habían tenido poco tiempo atrás sobre el príncipe de Candy, aquella en la que le decía que él le gustaba por ser Anthony y no por el parecido con su príncipe, sin embargo una inquietud empezó a surgir en su corazón…..

-Candy, dime ¿quién es tu príncipe?- preguntó Anthony.

-Ahora creo que lo sé Anthony- le contestó ella, con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo?- Anthony estaba sorprendido.

-¡Encontré al príncipe Anthony! ¡Eres tú!¡Tú eres mi príncipe!- le respondió Candy mirándolo con una infinita alegría.

-Candy…. –él la miró con ternura y amor-tenía pensado decirte algo, pero lo haré cuando vayamos a la Colina de Pony.

-Anthony…

Empezaron a cabalgar de nuevo y Anthony le iba diciendo a Candy.

-¿Sabes? Había un chico parecido a mí que siempre estaba con mi madre…..ahora comprendo.

-¡Cuidado!- Anthony de pronto dio un fuerte grito.

Había divisado a un zorro y trató de detener al caballo, sin embargo éste al tratar de detenerse puso su pata en una trampa, que hizo que Anthony volara por el aire y cayera con todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre su cabeza.

-¡Anthonyyyyy!- gritó desesperada y atónita, incapaz de moverse. Su mente repetía lentamente la caída de Anthony una y otra vez.

Sin embargo después se acercó nerviosamente a él y aunque todavía estaba muy impresionada por lo ocurrido trató de que Anthony volviera en sí.

-Anthony, ¡respóndeme!- le imploraba Candy. Él no respondía, no abría sus ojos como ella deseaba.

-¡Anthony! ¡Anthony!- seguía llamándolo sin obtener respuesta. Entonces se levantó e incapaz de mantenerse de pie por más tiempo, se desplomó inconsciente sobre el cuerpo de su querido Anthony.

**OOOOO**

Habían transcurrido un par de horas y no había rastro de ellos.

-Stear ¿has visto a Candy y Anthony?- le preguntó Archie a su hermano.

- No, no los he visto, es extraño, pero no debería sorprenderme- le contestó Stear con una sonrisa.

- ¿Así?, ¿porque estás tan alegre?- inquirió Archie.

-Hermano, tú sabes que Anthony busca cualquier pretexto para estar a solas con Candy, dejémosles en paz.

-No lo sé, pero tengo un extraño presentimiento, tal vez sólo sean ideas mías- dijo Archie hablando para sí mismo.

-Vamos, vamos, es la presentación de Candy, hay que estar felices por ella- apremió Stear a su hermano.

-Está bien, pero de todos modos los voy a buscar- contestó Archie- antes de que los encuentre la tía Abuela y los rete.

- Voy contigo, así nos retará a todos juntos.

Subieron a sus caballos y cabalgaron en dirección al lugar favorito de Anthony.

**OOOOO**

La tía Abuela Elroy estaba muy complacida, Candy ya era parte del clan Andrew y ella se encargaría de su educación, sería muy estricta con ella para que pudiera llegar a ser una dama, una gran dama que enorgulleciera a los Andrew.

En un principio le había parecido un capricho de Williams, pero al darse cuenta de que sus nietos realmente querían a la chiquilla, se esforzó por quererla ella también, sobretodo por Anthony, su querido nieto, por él trataría hacer de Candy una chica digna de la familia.

En este día de la presentación del Candy se empezaba una nueva etapa, como la única mujer después de la Tía Abuela, Candy ocuparía una posición muy importante, ya que detrás del Jefe del Clan Andrew y ella, Anthony y Candy serían quienes estarían al frente del clan.

Estaba segura de que Anthony a pesar de rebelarse muchas veces en su contra, aceptaría su posición dentro de la familia cuando creciera, había pensado en ser más estricta con él, pero cuando se trataba de Anthony terminaba cediendo ante los ruegos y mimos que recibía de parte suya.

**OOOOO**

Los corceles de los hermanos Cornwell llegaron a una colina apacible por la cual el viento rugía entre los árboles, llevando las hojas secas en todas direcciones. Se detuvieron para observar a su alrededor.

-Qué raro, habría jurado que estarían aquí- Archie seguía sintiendo inquietud.

-Sí, yo también esperaba encontrarlos en este sitio, ¿dónde se habrán metido?- Stear preguntó a su hermano.

-No lo sé, pero lo mejor es que sigamos buscando- Archie veía por todas direcciones para encontrar una pista de sus primos.

-Deben estar cerca de aquí, ¡vamos!- Stear apeó su caballo seguido por Archie.

Empezaron a buscar por los alrededores y distinguieron cerca de allí el caballo de Candy, el de Anthony estaba tirado sobre el césped con una herida profunda en una de sus patas delanteras, Archie y Stear se alarmaron mucho por lo que se acercaron rápidamente.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a Anthony y a Candy tirados sobre el prado, ni uno ni otro respondían a sus llamados, así que presos de pánico pensaron que algo grave les había ocurrido.

-¡Anthony! ¡Anthony! ¡Primo responde!- le gritaba exasperado Stear en cuanto estuvo cerca de él- ¡Dios mío, por favor reacciona Anthony!

-¡Candy!¡Candy despierta!- gritaba a su vez Archie – ¡Candy!

Al acercarse a Candy pudieron oír su respiración, no así la de Anthony.

-Es inútil, no me oye- Stear tenía lágrimas en los ojos al igual que Archie- tenemos que avisarle a la Tía Abuela.

-¡Ve tú Stear, yo no quiero separarme de ellos!- le dijo a su hermano, mientras tomaba la mano de Candy- no quiero dejar sola a Candy- Archie después de un segundo corrigió- no quiero dejarlos solos.

Stear observó por un momento a Archie, realmente amaba a Candy al igual que Anthony, separarlo de ellos en ese momento habría sido una crueldad, sin embargo había que darse prisa.

-¡Está bien voy por la Tía Abuela!- Stear subió resuelto a su caballo y se alejó con aquella imagen en su mente que le destrozaba el corazón.

**OOOOO**

-¡Tía Abuela! ¡Tía Abuela!- se oían unos voces retumbando entre los árboles.

- ¿Qué son esos gritos?- preguntó la Tía abuela Elroy tratando de saber de dónde provenían. A lo lejos vió a su nieto Stear que venía cabalgando rápidamente.

-¡Tía Abuela!- gritaba Stear- ¡Candy! !Anthony!- trataba desesperadamente que oyera su voz quebrada por el llanto.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó alarmada- ¿Dónde están Candy y Anthony? ¿Por qué no están con ustedes?

En cuanto llegó, bajó de su caballo y corrió rápidamente hacia ella abrasado por las lágrimas. Al lado de la señora Elroy se encontraba Thomas, un hombre de confianza de la familia Andrew además de George.

-Tía Abuela- empezó Stear- Candy y Anthony están tirados en el césped y no responden…. Creo que …creo que Anthony está…- Stear ya no continuó, las lágrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-¡¿Qué pasó?- apremió la Tía Abuela temiendo lo peor.

-Archie y yo fuimos a buscarlos y no los encontrábamos por ningún lado, después de un rato los encontramos muy lejos de aquí, ellos….no responden- decía Stear entrecortadamente.

-¿Por dónde están?- preguntó la Sra. Elroy, al mismo tiempo que se la hacía un nudo en la garganta-¡llévanos hasta allá!- ordenó a su nieto.

Al tiempo que la Tía Abuela, y Stear se dirigía hacia el lugar del accidente, Thomas instruyó al personal al servicio del clan tener preparado un carro por si se necesitaba ir al hospital.

Los participantes en la cacería no se enterarían de lo ocurrido hasta unas horas después.

**OOOOO**

Había que actuar rápido.

-¡Stear, Archie, lleven a Candy a la mansión!- ordenó la Tía Abuela.

-Pero Tía Abuela, nosotros queremos….

-Por favor llévense a Candy- les suplicó con lágrimas en los ojos.

Aceptaron sin volver a cuestionar, sin embargo sobre su alma pesaba una tristeza infinita, Candy estaba viva, pero…. Anthony, él no había logrado sobrevivir. Voltearon a ver a su Tía abuela que se encontraba arrodillada junto al cuerpo de su más querido nieto, hubieran querido decir algo más pero era mejor llevarse a Candy cuanto antes.

Stear levantó a Candy y con ayuda de Archie la subió a su caballo, ambos dieron media vuelta y se alejaron en dirección a la mansión.

-Anthony, hijo mío- lloraba conmocionada la Tía Abuela, acariciando el rostro de su nieto.

En ese momento llegó Thomas junto a ella y se aproximó a Anthony, se acercó al pecho del chico para comprobar el latido de su corazón y pudo distinguir un leve latido que parecía que se extendía por unos segundos eternos hasta que llegaba el otro. Procedió a levantar a Anthony rápidamente, tenía que recibir atención médica antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-Madame, el joven Anthony está vivo, necesitamos llevarlo al hospital lo más rápido posible- dijo Thomas, ayudándola a levantarse después de que hubo dejado a Anthony en el carro que había dispuesto.

-¡¿Qué dices Thomas? ¡¿Anthony todavía está vivo?- preguntó observándolo con sorpresa y emoción.

- Sí, pero debemos darnos prisa, venga conmigo, vamos al hospital.

-Si vamos- contestó la Tía Abuela animada. Todavía había una luz de esperanza a la que se aferrarían.

* * *

_Es el primer fic que realizo, tengo ya varios capítulos escritos, así que espero subir por lo menos uno semanalmente. Ojalá les guste y dejen su opinión con un review. Gracias!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki © . Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento._

**

* * *

**

II

_Este es un lugar donde el sonido ha desaparecido  
..._

Después de haberlo examinado y hecho lo necesario para asegurarse de la estabilidad del paciente, el doctor salió, afuera de la habitación estaba la señora Elroy muy nerviosa, esperando las noticias sobre Anthony.

-Señora Elroy, su nieto está delicado- le anunció el doctor.

-¿Pero… hay esperanzas de que sobreviva?

-Sí, pero se deben tener muchos cuidados, la caída que sufrió fue grave y podría tener consecuencias, habrá que esperar a ver cómo pasa la noche, estas son las horas más críticas, si logra salvarlas el peligro irá disminuyendo.

-Gracias doctor, no sabe lo agradecida que estoy-le contestó la Señora Elroy muy emocionada, su nieto estaba vivo.

- No se preocupe, haremos todo lo posible para que su nieto se recupere.

- Gracias de nuevo- dijo ella - ¿Cuándo podernos verlo?- inquirió.

- Hoy no será posible, así que tal vez mañana, la enfermera les comunicará cuando podrán verlo.

- Muy bien- dijo ella-... esperaremos.

**OOOOO**

A la mañana siguiente….

Anthony había logrado pasar la noche, sin embargo su estado todavía seguía siendo el mismo.

-Muy bien parece que ha pasado el peligro un poco, sin embargo se requerirá realizarle algunas pruebas- le informó a la enfermera el doctor.

-¿Los familiares podrán pasar a verlo?- le preguntó ella.

- Sí pero sólo unos minutos.

La enfermera salió para comunicarle a la Señora Elroy que podía pasar a ver a su nieto. Ella entró y se alegró mucho de poder verlo, aunque fuera por sólo unos instantes, aunque al parecer Anthony dormía. Se acercó a la cama, con una mano tomó la de Anthony y con la otra acarició la frente del muchacho.

-Anthony... no sabes que emoción me da ver que sigues con nosotros, te quiero mucho hijo mío- dijo quedamente.

Anthony abrió los ojos y le sonrió, trató de hablar pero la tía no se lo permitió.

- Querido nieto, estaba preocupada por ti, tuve mucho miedo de que ya no estuvieras conmigo- le dijo con lágrimas que estaban por desbordarse de sus ojos.

-Tía…. abuela- contestó Anthony en un susurro.

- No te esfuerces- lo reprendió cariñosamente ella- no hables más, debes descansar.

Se levantó y le dio un beso en la frente, y estaba a punto de soltarse de su mano cuando sintió que la mano de él la apretaba fuertemente para hacer que ella volteara. La señora Elroy giró y lo vió a los ojos, esos ojos azules que imploraban suplicantes.

- ¿C...Candy?- alcanzó a decir Anthony.

Ella sólo esbozó una sonrisa y le volvió a decir – No te esfuerces, ya después hablaremos, descansa.

Anthony obedeció a la Tía abuela y cerró los ojos.

Ella observó a su nieto por un momento más y después salió de la habitación rumbo al pasillo. Al salir se encontró con Thomas, ella le comunicó cómo se encontraba el chico y después preguntó por Candy.

El sólo oír el nombre de ella, hizo que Anthony abriera sus ojos de nuevo, sin embargo no podía oír claramente. Así que trató de reincorporarse y al hacerlo sintió un fuerte mareo, sin embargo con mucho esfuerzo llegó hasta la puerta dónde se podían oír las voces. Identificó inmediatamente la voz de su Tía Abuela, pero no acertaba con quién estaba hablando.

-No madame, el está de viaje, llegará en los próximos días.

-Muy bien, mantenme al tanto de todo.

-Madame, la señora Leagan y la señorita Eliza me preguntaron cuándo sería el funeral…..

Anthony sintió un dolor desde lo más profundo de su pecho que iba creciendo raudaz y veloz.

-Funeral….. – dijo la señora Elroy para sí- ¿no les hemos informado verdad?.

- No madame.

- Tal vez sería mejor esperar hasta que se recupere Anthony para comunicarles la noticia a todos.

Anthony no podía creerlo,... ¿un funeral?, así que alguien había muerto…...pero... ¿quién?

Nuevamente sintió un mareo al tratar de rememorar lo que había pasado después de caer del caballo, no podría saberlo a menos que fuera...

-¡No!- se dijo- no es posible, ella no, ella no….Candy, su querida Candy…..no podía ser cierto, empezó a retroceder alejándose de la puerta de la habitación y todo dió vueltas hacia su alrededor, las voces que oía empezaban a hacerse cada vez más y más lejanas hasta que al final resbaló, quedándose grabado en su mente lo último que había oído.

- Candy está muerta...

* * *

_Bueno creo que serán dos capítulos por semana...aunque he de decir que estos primeros son cortos, pero más adelante ya no lo serán tanto._

_Gracias **epag18** por seguir mi historia, y si hay pocos fics con Anthony así que me decidí a crear uno personalmente.. espero que sigas en esta aventura conmigo, saludos y un abrazo._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki © . Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento._

**

* * *

**

**III**

_Las cosas se torcieron, dejamos de hablarnos y volviste al mar.  
..._

En ese momento oyeron el ruido proveniente de la habitación, así que entraron apresuradamente, no imaginando lo que estarían a punto de ver.

-¡ Anthony! ¡Dios mío!- exclamó aterrorizada la matriarca.

Vieron su cuerpo tirado en el piso, inconsciente y pudieron notar inmediatamente que una gran cantidad de sangre emanaba de su cabeza.

- ¡Anthony!- lo llamaba la Tía Abuela, pero él no respondía.

Thomas salió para dar aviso a las enfermeras de que vinieran inmediatamente, el doctor llegó corriendo al ser avisado y rápido empezó a revisarlo, hicieron salir de ahí con mucho esfuerzo a la Señora Elroy, ya que ella quería permanecer con su nieto Thomas la ayudó a salir de allí.

-¡Dios mío! ¡¿Cómo puede ser posible? ¡¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? Si hace unos momentos el estaba bien- lloraba tratando de encontrar una explicación.

Thomas sólo trataba de consolarla y volteaba en dirección a la habitación del muchacho, esperando ver salir al doctor. Después de una hora, el doctor salió, tenía un semblante distinto al de aquella mañana unas horas antes, ahora estaba muy preocupado, la salud del chico había empeorado.

- Señora Elroy, venga conmigo.

En cuanto entraron a la oficina del doctor, la tía abuela estaba muy nerviosa y sin esperar más tiempo preguntó lo que tanto temía.

- ¡¿Qué pasa doctor, como está mi nieto?

El hombre la vió y pensó que lo mejor sería no ocultarle la verdad, ya que aún si lo hiciera, tarde o temprano las expectativas y esperanzas decaerían al pasar el tiempo.

-Lamento informarle que su nieto está muy grave, sufrió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y con mucho esfuerzo logramos reanimarlo, sin embargo entró en un sueño profundo del que probablemente no pueda recuperarse.

-¡No! ¡No es posible!- prorrumpió la digna dama en sollozos- ¿Cómo pudo haber pasado esto? Si estaba recuperándose, él estaba bien ¡¿Por qué?

-Parece ser que trató de reincorporarse siendo que estaba muy débil y al no reunir las fuerzas suficientes cayó al piso- le explicó el doctor.

-Y ahora ¿Qué pasará?-preguntó ella con un hilo de voz.

-Sólo nos queda esperar, esperar a que reaccione- le dijo él.

-¡Dios mío!- volvió a repetir la Tía Abuela. Hacía unos momentos estaba contenta, esperaría hasta que Anthony estuviera bien para darles la buena nueva a la familia, pero ahora….ahora eso no podía ser.

- Señora Elroy… le habló el doctor sacándola de sus meditaciones. ¿Tiene alguna pregunta?

No se atrevía a hacerla pero era mejor saber de una vez lo que iba a pasar.

-Mi nieto, mi nieto… ¿vivirá?- preguntó afligida.

-No lo sabemos con seguridad, es posible que no sobreviva una hora más o un día, o que permanezca en ese estado por días o semanas, no podemos asegurarlo - respondió con sinceridad el doctor.

La Tía Abuela no podía creerlo, su Anthony que hace apenas horas antes se estaba recuperando, su Anthony tan lleno de vida…..pudiera estar en ese estado…. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué se había levantado? Por más que trataba de pensar en ello no encontraba una respuesta.

**OOOOO**

_Mansión Andrew_

-¿Cómo está Candy?-preguntó Archie visiblemente preocupado a Dorothy. Stear se acercó a oír también.

- Sigue sin recuperar la conciencia joven Archie- contestó Dorothy viendo a ambos-Ya han pasado dos días y sigue igual, sigue nombrando al señorito Anthony, pero no ha despertado.

- ¿Cómo le diremos lo de Anthony?- Archie se dirigió a su hermano- va a ser muy doloroso para ella, porque una vez que despierte preguntará por él.

Ambos dirigieron su vista hacia el lugar donde estaba su querida prima, su prima Candy que dos días atrás era presentada como un miembro más de su familia, sin embargo ese día no sería recordado como un día feliz, ese día un integrante de la misma los había dejado, uno muy importante para el clan Andrew, muy importante para ellos, él había sido como un hermano.

-Tendremos que decírselo, no hay más remedio- dijo Stear con tristeza- salgamos de aquí, dejemos a Candy descansar.

Iban en camino a sus habitaciones cuando Archie recordó que no había visto a la Tía Abuela.

-¿Dónde estará la Tía Abuela?- Archie se detuvo inspeccionando por si la veía en el pasillo.

- Seguramente no ha salido de su habitación después del funeral- respondió Stear- quería mucho a Anthony, sabíamos que era su nieto favorito, debe estar desconsolada.

Llegaron a la estancia y después cada uno se fue a su habitación, ellos también estaban muy tristes, casi no salían de la mansión y sólo salían de su cuarto para ver si Candy ya había reaccionado.

No sabían que la Tía Abuela había estado en el hospital y que Anthony no había muerto, pero en ese momento se debatía entre la vida y la muerte con un sueño muy profundo del que era posible que jamás se recuperaría.

* * *

_Uff un capítulo más, igualmente corto pero ahí vamos_.

_**epag18:** Claro que sí la historia se va a poner interesante ya lo verás, te espero por aqui en los siguientes capítulos._

_**Galaxylam84:** Ya verás que fué lo que sucedió, por lo pronto gracias por el review, saludos!_

_**The darkness princess:** Claro que sí, he prometido dos por semana por ahora y así será, saludos igual para tí._

_**Erendi Cullen: **Gracias, ya tengo varios capítulos escritos así que las actualizaciones serán rápidas, saludos!_

_**Paolau2:** De nada amiga, me había percatado hace tiempo que no había muchos fics de AnthonyxCandy así que me decidí a hacer uno, a mi también me impactó esa escena y el fin del personaje, tanto que se convirtió en mi personaje favorito de la serie y el indicado para Candy. Sí... gracias a los fics podemos revivir a Anthony como bien dices, espero que cada vez haya más y más de él. Saludos también y un abrazo!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki © . Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento._

**

* * *

**

**IV**

_¿Será tiempo de llorar tu adiós?_

...

Después de dejar el hospital, la Tía Abuela pensaba en lo que se había de hacer con la situación de Anthony, nadie excepto Thomas y ella sabían que Anthony estaba vivo. La situación se había complicado de un día para otro y había que tomar una resolución pronto.

-Thomas, regresemos a la mansión- indicó la Tía Abuela.

-Sí madame, enseguida- contestó él e inmediatamente la llevó hacia el auto de la familia, el cual se encontraba frente al hospital.

Durante el camino la Tía Abuela había pensado en no comunicarles a los demás sobre la condición de Anthony, eso haría que se preocuparan mucho, se alegrarían de saber que Anthony seguía vivo, pero a qué precio. Lo mejor sería no decirles que Anthony estaba vivo.

_¿Para qué dar esperanzas?...era mejor que creyeran que había muerto desde el instante que había caído del caballo_- pensó.

Y si su nieto falleciera… no, no podía dejar que pasaran por lo mismo dos veces, lo mejor sería preparar el funeral como si Anthony hubiera muerto, sólo ella sabría lo que realmente pasó, ni siquiera el Tío Abuelo Williams se enteraría, sería un secreto que sólo ella mantendría.

-Thomas, la situación de Anthony se mantendrá en secreto- la tía Abuela hablaba con voz calmada- nadie debe saber que él sigue vivo, solo yo y nadie más, ni siquiera debe saberlo Williams.

-Así se hará madame- fue toda la respuesta de Tomas.

-Empieza con los preparativos del funeral, el féretro debe permanecer cerrado para evitar sospechas.

-Como usted diga- respondió nuevamente el hombre de confianza de la matriarca.

**OOOOO**

El funeral se llevó a cabo con la presencia de la familia Andrew y la familia Leagan, se le había avisado al capitán Brown pero tardaría en llegar a América por lo menos algunos días más, William y George llegarían también unos días más tarde ya que William estaba de viaje.

Candy fue la única que no se presentó debido a que todavía no reaccionaba. Archie y Stear estaban preocupados por ella, Candy no despertaría hasta el día siguiente.

El día estaba soleado y se oía desde el gran ventanal el piar de las aves afuera de la mansión, seguramente iba a ser un buen día.

-Anthony- murmuraba Candy de vez en cuando, Dorothy la cuidaba y deseaba que ella despertara.

Soñaba que estaba con Anthony y todos los momentos felices que pasaban juntos, pero de repente aparecía esa imagen de Anthony cayendo de su caballo y una terrible angustia se apoderaba de ella.

Dorothy había visto que por momentos Candy estaba muy intranquila haciendo que su temperatura se elevara, ya que se había enfermado poco después de que la hubieran traído a la mansión y desde ese entonces no había despertado.

Ya habían pasado tres días desde el fatal accidente, en la mansión todo seguía igual excepto por la infinita tristeza que embargaba a todos sus ocupantes, todos preguntaban por la salud de Candy y Dorothy respondía que no había cambios, la Tía Abuela seguía encerrada en su habitación, aunque recibía las visitas de condolencia.

Candy despertó ese día y sus primos le informaron lo que había pasado con Anthony, ella sintió desfallecer y volvió a sumirse en un profundo sueño, del cual no despertaría sino hasta más tarde.

Desde ese momento la vida de Candy daría un vuelco, la tristeza embargaría su corazón y sólo se recuperaría tiempo después.

* * *

_Otro más cortito, mm bueno así quedó, pero el próximo está en dos días, así que la espera no será mucha jeje._

_Gracias por sus reviews! Me había planteado responderles a todas por dejar sus respuestas, pero creo que no me será posible, pero les agradezco infinitamente que lean mi historia._

_Gracias **Galaxylam84, Nuriko Higurashi, The darkness princess, Ana Maria Cornwell, VaneMoonlight, Paolau2, ErendiCullen y Lilialh. **_

_Bye _


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki © . Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento._

* * *

V

__

¿Está bien si me quedo en silencio?

...

_1 año después – Otoño de 1913. En algún lugar de Chicago._

-Pase por favor- indicó el médico.

-Gracias, entonces ¿qué noticias me tiene?- preguntó ella.

-Desde que lo trasladaron a este hospital no ha habido cambios y para ser sincero con usted, tengo que decirle que esto puede prolongarse indefinidamente, este tipo de cosas son así y los pacientes pueden recuperarse en pocos días ó como he mencionado anteriormente prolongarse por mucho tiempo, supongo que a usted ya se lo han informado - explicó él.

-Sí, lo sé, el médico que atendió a mi nieto ya me lo había dicho, sin embargo yo confío en que pueda reaccionar- respondió la señora.

- Muy bien, sin embargo hay un asunto más- el médico, se detuvo a observar a la matriarca- ¿usted desea que se siga manteniendo oculta la identidad del joven?

-Sí, así es, no quiero que nadie más que yo sepa de la situación- respondió en forma decisiva.

-En ese caso no hay nada más que decir, gracias por venir- se levantó haciendo una reverencia a tan distinguida dama.

-Voy a visitarlo y manténgame al tanto de cualquier cambio - casi ordenó.

- Así se hará, no se preocupe- atinó a decir el doctor- así se hará.

Había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde el accidente y la Tía Abuela visitaba en forma frecuente a su nieto en los primeros días después del traslado, sin embargo el tiempo pasaba y no sucedía nada, no quería empezar a perder las esperanzas de que Anthony volviera a la vida, porque algo en su interior le decía que tuviera confianza, que su nieto lograría salir adelante y eso le daba muchas fuerzas, afortunadamente nadie sabía todavía la existencia de Anthony, ni siquiera el tío Abuelo Williams, pero seguramente no tardaría en saberlo en cuanto se convirtiera en el patriarca de la familia Andrew, pero para eso todavía faltaba tiempo, para ese entonces ella estaba segura que Anthony lograría volver en sí.

Sus visitas al hospital no eran extrañas para el personal médico, ya que todo el mundo sabía de las aportaciones que la familia Andrew hacía a los hospitales, aunque al principio miraban con asombro el que la matriarca se presentara personalmente, después se acostumbraron, no adivinando el motivo de esas frecuentes visitas.

Sin embargo cada vez que venía a ver a su nieto, se le oprimía el corazón, no dejaba de pensar en ese terrible accidente y también pensaba en lo difícil que había sido para Candy presenciar aquella escena de la _muerte_ de Anthony, sin embargo un sentimiento de irritación conllevaba ese pensamiento, y ese era el que Candy era en cierta forma culpable de lo que le había pasado a su nieto, si tan sólo no se hubieran alejado juntos- pensó la orgullosa dama- nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Se había alegrado de que Williams hubiera mandado a Candy al Colegio Real de San Pablo de Londres junto con sus primos, así no tendría que verlos sin sentir un poco de pena de ocultarles la verdad, pero se repetía a sí misma que era lo mejor, tanto para Candy como para sus nietos, ellos tenían que seguir su vida, ya llegaría el momento de que lo supieran, pero mientras tanto tenía que dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso. En el Colegio harían de Candy una verdadera dama como ella había querido y que sería el orgullo de la familia como lo había sido Rosemary, la madre de Anthony.

Llegó frente a la habitación del chico y suspiró profundamente antes de entrar, una vez que hubo dado los primeros pasos para adentrarse en la misma, no pudo dejar de sentirse triste, muy triste al verlo así, pero aún así se dió animos.

-Anthony, soy yo tu Tía Abuela- decía cariñosamente tomando su mano y acariciando su frente- veo has crecido mucho, seguramente serás tan alto como tu tío ...sí te pareces mucho a él, si él te viera probablemente se sorprendería mucho, ¿no lo crees?, él indudablemente estaría orgulloso de ti.

Besó la frente del muchacho y siguió hablándole de su tío, de sus viajes al extranjero y también los viajes que ella hacía, le hablaba de sus primos, pero evitaba hablar de Candy.

-Stear y Archie me envían cartas diciéndome lo divertido que es el colegio, me hubiera gustado que tú también estuvieras ahí, así que recupérate, recupérate por favor Anthony- repetía la Tía Abuela con lágrimas que estaban a punto de desbordarse de sus ojos. No importa lo que pase ten por seguro que no te retaré- decía ella tratando de recomponerse y alegrarse.

-Me tengo que ir, pero no sin antes recordarte que eres mi nieto preferido, nunca lo olvides pase lo que pase- dijo acariciando el rostro de Anthony y besándolo nuevamente en la frente.

Se retiró del lugar, sin imaginar que esta escena se repetiría muchas veces, tantas veces que si las hubiera contado perdería la cuenta.

* * *

_Bueno chicas, creo que demasiado corto así que dejaré otro. Cabe mencionar que me estoy apegando a lo que sucedió un poco en la historia original con excepción de lo que sabemos que sucedió con Anthony, pero ya despúes verán como las cosas cambiarán..._

_Gracias a **the darkness princess, Galaxylam 484 **y _

_**Erendi Cullen**: Si, había visto esa opción, por lo pronto pensé que sólo los registrados dejaran review, pero tal vez un poco más adelante cambie de opinión, gracias! _

_Saludos a todas!_


	6. Chapter 6

VI

_Oye, ¿nosotros creemos?_

...

_2 años después – Otoño de 1914. _

_En un hospital de Chicago…._

-Hola Anthony, soy yo – la tía Abuela entró a la habitación- he venido expresamente este día, no podía faltar, sabes porque ¿no es así? Miró a su nieto, siempre que lo veía no podía dejar de pensar en Rosemary, ella habría estado muy orgullosa de su hijo -si tan sólo lo hubieras visto crecer- pensaba la matriarca.

-Sé que me dirías que ya no eres un niño, pero aún así te traje un regalo, ¿lo quieres ver?... seguramente que sí, siempre te gustan los regalos, y a mí siempre me gusta ver la cara de sorpresa que pones…

La Tía Abuela dejó de hablar y dejó el regalo en una mesa cerca de la cama de Anthony, momentos después se cubrió el rostro con sus manos, se había prometido no llorar más, sin embargo no podía evitar sentir la tristeza que la embargaba cada vez que lo visitaba. Había pensado decirle a Archie y Stear, tal vez si ellos supieran el secreto que había estado guardando estos últimos años, le ayudaría a Anthony, pero había decidido desde un inicio que sólo ella velaría por su nieto.

La Tía Abuela entonces dejó de cubrirse el rostro y observó nuevamente a Anthony con una sonrisa.

- Anthony, perdona a esta vieja, debo de estar alegre por tu cumpleaños, se que a ti no te gustaría verme triste en una ocasión como esta, ¿verdad? Si ya lo creo que si- se limpió las lágrimas que habían rodado por su mejilla - hay algo que te voy a contar, y que me tiene preocupada, pero esto es un secreto entre nosotros, ¿me prometes que no le dirás a nadie? – le preguntó viéndolo- sí yo sé que lo harás.

Despejó los largos cabellos que caían sobre la frente de Anthony y murmuró -cada vez te pareces más a él, sólo espero que tampoco repitas su rebeldía, aunque de eso hace tiempo me dí cuenta que lo llevas en la sangre.

Al decir eso recordaba cuando Anthony defendía a Candy de Neil y Eliza, hasta de ella misma al grado de hacerla enojar y tenía que regañarlo.

-Verás….. hace tiempo que no sé nada de tu tío Albert, no sé dónde está, George ha estado buscándolo pero no lo han podido encontrar, espero que esté bien dondequiera que se encuentre, me preocupa porque pronto se convertirá en la cabeza de la familia, y los negocios están estancados.

Dejó de hablar y se levantó de la cama de Anthony y miró por la ventana, de pronto rió y expresó..- pero que estoy diciendo, seguramente sigue en África y yo preocupándome, ya llegará, tu tío siempre hace esas cosas, así que no me extraña, aunque ni una carta ha escrito, ni siquiera a George, eso es lo que me preocupa...

_También me preocupa Candy__…. _pensó la Tía Abuela.

El que se dedicara a la enfermería le preocupaba sobremanera por dos cosas, además de no ser apropiado para las tradiciones de la familia Andrew también estaba el hecho de que podía llegar a este hospital donde se encontraba Anthony... y si llegaran a encontrarse…..

No!... trataría por todos los medios posibles de alejar a Candy precisamente de este hospital, no podía dejar que eso pasara, pero... ¿de verdad sería lo mejor? ¿No podría al menos compartir esta pena con ella?, no….no permitiría que se encontraran, por lo menos no ahora, además todavía tenía cierto resentimiento hacia ella.

Después de ver por la ventana unos minutos, se acercó nuevamente a donde estaba su nieto, lo abrazó fuertemente y le susurró al oído- Feliz cumpleaños Anthony, feliz cumpleaños hijo mío.

Se levantó y salió de la habitación no sin antes volver la vista hacia aquel joven, que le partía el corazón.

Después se dirigió hacia la oficina del doctor, tenía que agotar todas las posibilidades.

-Pase usted- dijo el doctor Adams en cuanto la vió al abrir la puerta- dígame ¿que se le ofrece?

- Quisiera hablarle sobre la posibilidad de un traslado.

- ¿Un traslado?- preguntó él y se detuvo a pensar a lo que se refería, seguramente quería llevarse al chico- Quiere decir que ¿piensa usted trasladarlo a otro hospital?

- Sí, no es conveniente que siga aquí, necesito trasladarlo fuera de la ciudad, es muy importante- contestó firmemente.

- Muy bien, sin embargo, yo no lo recomendaría, no habría problema si fuera en algún otro hospital de Chicago, pero fuera de la ciudad francamente…..

Después de unos minutos de pensar, la dama suspiró y observó al doctor.

-¿Me podría decir las razones por las cuales no lo recomienda?- preguntó ella.

Generalmente todo lo que ella decidía se hacía sin que nadie se opusiera, como cuando habían trasladado a Anthony desde Lakewood hasta este hospital de Chicago, aún en contra del médico de Lakewood, sin embargo sintió que en este caso tal vez valía la pena escuchar lo que el doctor tenía que decir.

* * *

_Ahora sí es todo por hoy.._


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki © . Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento._

_Gracias chicas por leer mi historia y lo que menos puedo hacer es responder a sus reviews, así que una vez dicho esto continuamos._**

* * *

**

VII

_Una luz, una luz…anunció el amanecer._

…...

_ 2 años y medio después- Primavera 1915_

-Enfermera, ¿ya revisó al paciente del cuarto 201?- preguntó el doctor Adams- no necesito recordarle que debe estar al pendiente de lo que suceda, ¿verdad?

La enfermera luego de darle el medicamento a la paciente que estaba atendiendo en ese momento se volvió hacia el doctor.

-Así es, ya he pasado por ahí y todo está en orden- respondió ella, contenta de estar cumpliendo con su labor.

- Muy bien entonces, encárguese de los pacientes del ala superior por favor..- solicitó el doctor-... la enfermera asignada salió, así que por favor suba a examinarlos.

-Claro que sí- la enfermera acabó rápidamente lo que estaba haciendo y salió con rumbo al segundo piso.

Mientras tanto el doctor Adams salió al pasillo y se acercó a la habitación de Anthony, abrió la puerta y entró en ella.

Revisó el estado del paciente y sus signos vitales.

_No hay ningún cambio__-_pensó.

Había repetido esa costumbre tantas veces en los últimos 2 años y no había signos de que fuera a alterarse. Había logrado convencer a la Tía Abuela del muchacho dejarlo en el hospital, no, más bien la situación y el cariño que ella le tenía a su nieto había influido sobremanera, sin embargo ella había impuesto algunas condiciones.

A pesar de todo, el muchacho podía despertar en cualquier momento y la matriarca tenía fé en que pudiera suceder ese milagro, el médico había dado las indicaciones de revisarlo constantemente desde el primer día que había sido trasladado al hospital.

-Doctor Adams- tocaron a la puerta- ¿está usted ahí?

-Si pase- respondió- ¿qué sucede?- miró extrañado a la enfermera, ya que tenía una cara de preocupación una vez que ésta hubo entrado.

-Perdón pero el señor Jones le urge verlo, dice que su esposa va a dar a luz y no pudo traerla al hospital- respondió la enfermera.

-Voy enseguida-dijo él- por favor que me espere, no tardaré.Después de unos minutos salió de la habitación y luego salió del hospital con rumbo a las afueras de Chicago.

Minutos después de que el doctor había salido de la habitación, todo estaba igual en la habitación, a excepción de una luz penetrante que entraba directamente sobre la cama del paciente.

Entonces de repente y poco a poco una de las manos del paciente empezó a dar señales de movimiento, primero había sido un dedo, después de unos minutos había comenzado a moverse imperceptiblemente los demás dedos, hasta que pudieron moverse en sincronía dándole una pequeña sacudida a la mano. Poco a poco los músculos dormidos en la extensión del brazo empezaron a cobrar vida lentamente, parecía que el volver a funcionar les costaba trabajo, la mente estaba empezando a hacer las conexiones necesarias con el cuerpo para empezar a trabajar, así que al cabo de unas horas el organismo del paciente estaba listo para volver a la vida, no obstante...

El joven abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz del exterior le llegó de repente que tardó unos segundos en volver a abrirlos, sin embargo empezaron a acostumbrarse a la luz del sol que entraba por sus pupilas;parpadeó por unos instantes más y cuando por fin pudo abrirlos, miró a su alrededor y se encontró en un lugar que no reconocía.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, y después trató de reincorporarse un poco. Estaba en un lugar extraño para él, dio un vistazo y todo alrededor de aquella habitación lo hacía sentirse incómodo, no obstante un dolor de cabeza hizo que olvidara la incomodidad que estaba experimentado, se tomó la cabeza con las manos, pero aquel dolor iba en aumento cada vez más y de forma tan intensa que no pudo aguantarlo, por lo que todo dió vueltas a su alrededor y se desvaneció hundiéndose en las penumbras.

**OOOOO**

_Días antes…_

-Muy bien madame- respondió el- si necesita algo más llámeme.

-Es todo por ahora Thomas-dijo ella- puedes retirarte.

Thomas salió de la sala de la mansión con rumbo a la entrada principal, llevaba en sus manos las maletas de equipaje.

Dentro, la matriarca meditaba, realmente no quería dejar el lugar, aunque fuera por cuestiones de negocios y sólo por pocos días, y pensaba…

_Sólo será por poco tiempo, espero regresar muy pronto. _

Acto seguido, salió una vez que hubo dado un último vistazo alrededor de esa gran mansión que se levantaba sobre la gran ciudad de Chicago. Pronto se celebraría la fiesta de compromiso aquí, en este lugar.

Llegó al coche, en el cual ya la estaba esperando Thomas, una vez que entró, cerró la portezuela y se dispuso a entrar a su vez al carro. Acomodó el retrovisor y pudo observar un gesto de preocupación en el rostro de su ama, tal vez no quería dejar la mansión.

_No _-pensó, _n__o quiere dejar de verlo._

Encendió el motor del coche y se alejó de la mansión hasta perderse de vista.

* * *

_Que tal chicas!, uff por poco y me olvido de que hoy era día de subir un capítulo más... pero me acordé justo a tiempo antes de irme a dormir, bueno seguimos con capis cortos pero pronto llegarán los largos ok?, el próximo ya saben en dos días._

_**epag18: **Bueno bueno habrá que esperar un poquito más para que vuelvan a verse, saludos y gracias!_

_**Galaxylam84: **jajaja el muerto viviente y el amnésico, no haya muchos rollos amiga, es sólo que estoy situando la historia de Mizuki paralelamente con lo que está pasando con Anthony, para que se sitúen donde terminó el anime, que justamente empieza en este capítulo, saludos!_

_ **the darkness princess: **Si es muy lamentable que haya estado así por tanto tiempo pero no hay mal que por bien no venga no crees?_

_** Lilialh: **Sí, sí si, nuestro guapísimo bello durmiente, lástima que solo la Tía Abuela viera lo bello que se ponía día tras día jaja_

_y a mi queridísima amix **Ady de Brower: **Gracias por darte una vueltecita por acá, te mando muchos besos y abrazos!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki © . Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento._

**

* * *

**

VIII

_¿No te lo dije antes…. que volvería aún si no me esperabas?_

...

Momentos después llegó la enfermera a hacer su rutina habitual, y al acercarse a Anthony pudo notar que algo había cambiado, la posición del paciente no era la misma en que la había dejado ó al menos la que ella recordaba la última vez. Se extrañó un poco, pero después pensó que el doctor lo había cambiado de posición aunque no estaba del todo segura.

Siguió examinando al paciente y observó que su pulso y su respiración eran diferentes, realizó algunas pruebas de reflejos en sus manos y con asombro se dió cuenta que éstos respondían al estímulo, inmediatamente pasó a los pies y también dieron la misma respuesta, entonces con una gran sonrisa salió apresuradamente de la habitación en busca de doctor Adams.

El doctor no se encontraba en el hospital, todavía no regresaba de la emergencia que se había presentado horas antes, sin embargo no tardaría en regresar.

Afuera del hospital se podía observar la ya poca nieve acumulada, que había caído día tras día de los pasados días de invierno, pero ahora con la salida del sol, esos días habían de quedar atrás ya que la anhelada primavera estaba aquí.

No bien hubo pasado el médico por el pasillo del hospital, la enfermera que había estado en la habitación de Anthony hacía unos minutos, pudo observarlo a la distancia y se acercó rápidamente hacia él y con una sonrisa y los ojos llenos de emoción le comunicó la noticia de que el paciente del cuarto 201 había despertado.

-¡¿Pero qué dices? ¿Estás segura Marie?-el doctor no podía creer las palabras de la enfermera- ¿ya revisaste sus signos vitales?

-Sí doctor, ya lo hice, no me cabe la menor duda que ya despertó, sin embargo ahora está dormido porque no lo he visto abrir los ojos.

-Eso ya lo veremos, por lo pronto vamos a la habitación- el doctor Adams no perdió tiempo en dejar su abrigo y se encaminó por el pasillo hacia la habitación del muchacho junto con la enfermera.

En cuanto llegó, le ordenó a Marie que entrecerrara las cortinas y que trajera un vaso de agua y mientras ella salía observó a Anthony y procedió a examinarlo.

No tardó en darse cuenta de que la enfermera decía la verdad, sólo faltaba que Anthony abriera los ojos. Marie no se demoró y dejó el vaso de agua en una mesa cercana a la cama, sin embargo después de unos minutos y al ver que seguía durmiendo el doctor Adams decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo descansar y mientras tanto empezó a contemplar la posibilidad de llamar a la digna dama, matriarca de los Andrew a la cual pertenecía el joven, que seguramente se alegraría al oír las buenas nuevas, pero había que esperar a ver cómo reaccionaba el paciente.

**OOOOO**

Ya empezaba a caer la noche y Anthony seguía dormido, Marie pasaba frecuentemente por la puerta del cuarto para ver si había despertado, pero al ver que no sucedía, se retiraba para volver pasados unos cuantos minutos después. Hasta que….

De repente Anthony despertó bruscamente y emitió un grito fuerte que hizo que Marie y otra enfermera que estaban en el pasillo se apresuraran a entrar, Anthony estaba empapado en sudor y tenía un incontrolable temblor por todo el cuerpo que se interrumpía por severos dolores de cabeza, lo que lo hacía gemir. Marie trataba de controlarlo y tranquilizarlo, la otra enfermera salió y corrió en busca del doctor Adams.

Mientras tanto Marie había logrado que el muchacho volviera a acostarse en la cama, se había impulsado cuando había despertado y su cuerpo estaba muy tenso además del temblor, al momento de volverlo a recostar su cuerpo empezó a relajarse, seguramente volvería a dormirse ya que Marie le había administrado un calmante.

En ese momento llegó el doctor Adams y Marie le explicó lo que había pasado, sin duda Anthony había logrado salir del coma que lo había postrado, sin embargo algo le decía que ese accidente tendría consecuencias...

**OOOOO**

_Al día siguiente…._

Era un día hermoso, el sol iba avanzando, el alba iba a despuntar y se oía el trinar de las aves, anunciando el nuevo ciclo, nuevos brotes de los árboles y plantas asomaban a la luz.

Sin embargo para un joven rubio, miembro de uno de los clanes más importantes del país, el despertar en aquel lugar, en ese cuarto no iba a ser tan maravilloso como la naturaleza lo demostraba.

Anthony, después de una noche agitada, abrió los ojos y vió la luz que entraba por la ventana, de igual manera que la vez pasada, sus ojos tardaron poco en acostumbrarse e igualmente no reconoció la habitación donde se encontraba, sin embargo recordaba que ya había despertado antes en la misma habitación, la incomodidad volvía a hacer su aparición, al igual que algunas molestias en su cabeza, no obstante se había avivado el dolor, éste no era insoportable.

Trató de reincorporarse y al hacerlo tocó las ropas que llevaba puestas, no las reconocía en absoluto, momentos después notó que a sus piernas les costaba trabajo reaccionar, aún así, reunió todas las fuerzas posibles y las situó en el piso, una vez allí, procedió a tratar de levantarse impulsándose con sus manos desde la cama, sin embargo sus pies no pudieron sostenerlo y cayó al piso, golpeándose. Una vez ahí al sentir que no podía volver a tenerse en pie por sí mismo, se acurrucó y fue entonces cuando apareció ante él, la visión de dos ojos verdes, unos ojos tan brillantes y divinos que lo miraban con amor.

Alzó la mano tratando de tocarlos, sin embargo éstos se desvanecieron en el aire, así como habían llegado, habían desaparecido.

_¿De quién eran esos ojos tan hermosos?_- pensó.

Estaba sentado en el piso y se había acomodado al pie de la cama, y empezó a rebuscar dentro de su cabeza algunos recuerdos que le pudieran traer una imagen completa de esa extraña visión, pero cada vez que trataba de usar su memoria, la cabeza le dolía sobremanera, impidiéndole siquiera recordar un atisbo de qué era lo que sucedía.

Sin embargo otra confusión aún mayor estaba formándose en su mente. Vió sus manos, se tocó el rostro con ellas, y después pasó a observar sus pies. Necesitaba verse, tenía que verse en un espejo.

Se levantó con mucho esfuerzo y caminó hasta llegar al tocador, una vez que llegó a él, distinguió su propio rostro en el espejo, empezó a tocarse de nuevo, su cabello era largo y rubio, sus ojos eran azules y pudo sentir que empezaba a tener unos incipientes y finos vellos justo en su mentón, sus labios se entreabrieron….

- ...¿Quién soy?- preguntó mirándose ante su propio reflejo.

* * *

_**N/A**: Hola a todas, antes que nada he de decir que he cambiado tanto el rango del fic de K + a K , así como también los géneros (también le agregaría el de Angst) pero no deja poner más que dos _:( _ para que sepan de que va la historia por ahora ok? bueno ahora contesto a sus reviews..._

_**Sandra:** Hola! Gracias por seguir la historia y claro que sí, las actualizaciones como he dicho son de dos por semana, por lo mientras.. saludos!_

_**Karina Grandchester**: jejeje, sorry querida Kary pero por ahora me temo que habremos de esperar para ver eso (romance), sin embargo es cierto lo que dices, la historia va poco a poco, más que apresurarme quise realizar un fic con sensaciones y sentimientos de cada uno de los personajes, espero y no te aburra asi como a las demás chicas, por eso mismo estoy actualizando rápido, saludos!_

_**The darkness princess**:Como ves en este todavía no pasará eso pero al siguiente ya lo veremos preguntando algunas cosas... . Abrazos!_

_**Ady!**: Sí, lo sé lo sé amix, pero ahí vamos avanzando, te confieso que en verdad no recordaba que fueran tan cortos estos primeros, a mi se me hacían capítulos normalitos jajaja pero por eso mismo voy de dos en dos..Saludos, besos y mega abrazos! ahhh por cierto grax por lo del problemita de imágenes del grupo fué suuper sencillo , estoy muy contenta de haberlo resuelto, nos seguimos leyendo amiga._

_**Nuriko Higurashi**: Si ya verás, pero hay muchas sorpresitas jejeje gracias e igualmente suerte! Saludos!_

_**Lilialh: **Sí ...todo cambiará para él pero hay algo que no, pronto sabremos que es... lo sabremos en el próximo capi. Un abrazote!_

_**Erendi Cullen:** Te respondo al igual que a Kary habremos de esperar, por lo pronto un pequeño spoiler... el sufrimiento apenas empezará... Sí soy muy mala y eso que adoro a Anthony! Saludos!_

_**Galaxylam84:**Sí ya era demasiado, ya ahora empezará lo bueno lo de los capis cortos es para mantener el suspenso jojojo , nah simplemente no me dí cuenta de que eran muy cortos pero no desespereis.. saludines!_

_Bueno finalmente debido a los comentarios de lo corto de los capis, en la siguiente actualización habrá dos capítulos, nos vemos hasta entonces..._


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki © . Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento._

**

* * *

**

IX

_Una sola estrella de los deseos se balancea durmiendo con un feliz sentimiento._

….

-...¿Quién soy yo?- se preguntó de nuevo mirándose al espejo.

Como respuesta, volvió el dolor, caminó de nuevo hacia la habitación, el dolor estaba haciendo que se tomara la cabeza con las manos nuevamente y miles de imágenes revoloteaban alrededor de él, haciendo que de pronto cayera de nuevo al piso, aguantándose las ganas de gritar.

No obstante poco a poco el dolor amainó, pero éste lo había dejado sin fuerzas así que poco a poco y sin darse cuenta empezó a sentir un ligero cansancio que hizo que sus ojos se cerraran y dormitara. En ese instante entró Marie para ver si el paciente había despertado, al no verlo en la cama se preocupó mucho pero al dar un vistazo a la habitación distinguió un pie que se asomaba a un costado de la cama, rápidamente llegó al sitio donde se encontraba Anthony y observó que se encontraba sentado en cuclillas con sus manos sobre sus rodillas.

Se llevó sus manos a la boca, al darse cuenta de que el paciente había despertado y ahora yacía en el piso, había sucedido un milagro. Sin embargo lo más importante en ese momento era regresarlo a la cama.

-Joven Anthony- le habló suavemente para despertarlo y tocando su brazo.

Anthony volvió sus ojos hacia la persona que le hablaba y pudo distinguir su vestido de enfermera, lo que lo extrañó un poco, pero al haber distinguido la ropa que llevaba puesta, se dió cuanta entonces en dónde se encontraba, así que le preguntó.

-¿Qué…. qué estoy haciendo aquí?...

-Le contestaré pero antes ayúdeme a levantarlo y regresar a la cama, no es bueno que esté en el piso, está frío y puede resfriarse.

Marie le ayudó a levantarse y una vez que Anthony estuvo en la cama, Marie le dijo:

-Usted se encuentra en este hospital porque ha estado terriblemente enfermo- respondió ella y de nuevo le administró un calmante.

De pronto Anthony cayó en cuenta de algo.

-Espere un momento, ¿cómo me acaba de nombrar?- Anthony tenía su vista fija en la enfermera.

Ella se sorprendió, _¿sería posible que…..?_

- ¿Recuerda cuál es su nombre?- le preguntó, deteniéndose un momento a verlo perceptivamente.

- No, no lo sé, no lo recuerdo, pero.. -Anthony la veía con una mezcla de ansiedad y zozobra-usted si lo sabe ¡¿verdad?...

Ella sabía que en el hospital nadie podía saber el nombre del joven, ya que su familia así lo había deseado, _¿habría cometido una indiscreción?_ Sin embargo ahora que el chico había despertado tal vez las cosas cambiarían, pero se dió cuenta de que lo mejor era seguir ocultando su identidad hasta que el doctor y la familia lo permitiera….

-Tony, usted se encuentra aquí ya que sufrió un accidente- respondió la enfermera un poco temerosa de que Anthony se diera cuenta del engaño, pero al mismo tiempo prefirió no darle la mayor importancia.

Acomodó las almohadas de la cabecera de la cama y lo cubrió con una manta, entonces recordó que dentro de la cómoda cercana a la cama había algo que podía ayudar al chico, al mismo tiempo que le formulaba la pregunta.

-¿Entonces no lo recuerda?- Marie observó que el chico estaba confundido.

- Ah… así que soy Tony- Anthony suspiró-…me llamo Tony. ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?- volvió a preguntarle a la enfermera.

- Yo me llamo Marie, pero...¿acaso no recuerda dónde vive? ¿Quién es su familia?

-No, no recuerdo nada, no sé nada- Anthony empezó a sentirse presa de la desesperación- no sé porqué no puedo recordarlo- y se tapó la cara con las manos.

Marie al ver la desesperanza del chico tomó su cabeza y lo tranquilizó diciéndole:-No te preocupes todo estará bien, todo estará bien, lo más importante es que has despertado y que estás vivo.

Estaba a punto de sacar aquello de la cómoda cuando llegó el doctor a la habitación, Marie se acercó a él para comunicarle las noticias con respecto al chico. Salieron fuera y el doctor a medida que Marie le informaba, su rostro empezaba a mostrar signos de preocupación, hecho que a Marie no le pasó desapercibido.

-Muy bien- dijo él cuando Marie hubo terminado- lo primero será revelarle su verdadera identidad, tal vez si le contamos lo que sabemos de su familia, él pueda llegar a recordar.

- Está bien doctor- respondió ella.

- Entonces, yo le diré lo que tenga que saber y usted Marie seguirá cuidándolo, sin descuidar a los demás pacientes, ¿me entendió?

-Sí doctor-Marie estaba contenta, le había tomado cariño al chico y haría todo porque se recuperara lo más rápido posible.

-Entonces, aquí vamos- abrió la puerta del cuarto donde se encontraba el joven y lo distinguió aún en la cama pero viendo hacia la ventana contemplando el paisaje.

-Hola- saludó amablemente- soy el Doctor Harry Adams - ¿cómo te sientes?. Marie se situó cerca de ellos.

Anthony volteó para dirigir su vista hacia el doctor, sonrió amablemente, el doctor Adams hizo lo mismo, le estrechó la mano y le dijo que tenía que hablar con él, Marie salió sigilosamente de la habitación, regresaría después de cumplir con los demás pacientes.

- ¿Sabes cómo te llamas?- el doctor observó a Anthony.

- Sí …. Más bien no…. me han dicho que que me llamo Tony - Anthony presentía que a partir de este momento además de saber su verdadera identidad, podría saber más sobre qué le había sucedido y porqué no recordaba nada.

- Ah entonces, no te dijo tu verdadero nombre- respondió el doctor, un poco sorprendido, aunque podía adivinar ya el porqué Marie no se lo había mencionado-Tu nombre es Anthony, Anthony Brower y perteneces a la familia Andrew, dime... ¿te suena familiar?

Anthony se extrañó un poco al saber su nombre verdadero, pero aún más el apellido que había mencionado el doctor Adams, que no le traía nada a la mente.

- No, no recuerdo nada- dijo apesadumbrado, dirigiendo su vista al suelo. Se sentía muy intranquilo y a la vez muy triste. -...¿Porqué no están aquí?... ¿Si pertenezco a la familia Andrew como usted dice, porque no están aquí? ¿Por qué estoy aquí solo, sin poder recordar quién soy?

Unas lágrimas se habían desbordado y corrían por sus mejillas libremente.

- Calma Anthony- el doctor Adams se acercó a él y puso una mano en su hombro- no te aflijas, todo a su tiempo, por lo pronto te puedo decir que tu Tía Abuela siempre ha estado al pendiente de ti.

-¿Mi Tía Abuela?- levantó la cara con sorpresa-...tengo una Tía Abuela, pero ¿y mis padres?... ¿tengo hermanos?

-Anthony, tantas preguntas, no sé si pueda responderlas, pero seguramente tú Tía Abuela sabrá responder a todas ellas.

- ¡¿Dónde está ella?, ¡quiero verla!- imploró Anthony al doctor Adams- necesito preguntarle tantas cosas.

- Lo sé, le he escrito para informarle, seguramente no tardará en venir, con lo mucho que te quiere. En cuanto a lo de tus padres, según tengo entendido, ella te ha criado desde pequeño, así que no sé mucho al respecto. ¿No recuerdas a tus padres? ¿A tu madre no la recuerdas?

Entonces Marie tomó un objeto de la cómoda y se lo enseñó al joven que por un momento no reconoció a la persona dentro de aquél portarretratos, debajo de ella se leía el nombre de Rosemarie Andrew de Brower, fue como segundos después la imagen de aquella mujer llegó a su mente, tenía los cabellos rubios al igual que la de la foto, ella estaba extendiendo los brazos hacia él, la rodeaba un aura de flores, de hermosas rosas, ella seguramente era…..

-¡Mi madre!- exclamó Anthony- recuerdo a mi madre, estaba en un lugar lleno de rosas, yo….yo estaba con ella.

El doctor Adams sonrió al advertir que Anthony tenía al menos un recuerdo, estaba seguro que no tardaría en recuperarse por completo, tanto física como mentalmente, a partir de ese recuerdo partirían para empezar a recuperar el tiempo, el largo tiempo perdido. Sin embargo algo le preocupaba, esperaba que sólo la única consecuencia del accidente fuera la falta de memoria, pero ya habría tiempo de realizar más estudios.

* * *

_Ok, el primero, en un rato más subo el siguiente..._


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki © . Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento._

**

* * *

**

X

_Aunque pierdas tu memoria, debe haber algo que impregna todo tu cuerpo._

…

Ahora sabía quién era él, él era Anthony, su madre había fallecido tiempo atrás y su Tía Abuela se había encargado de él, recordaba el rosedal y que le gustaba mucho ocuparse de las rosas que en él crecían cómo lo hacía su madre, su querida madre….

Anthony había empezado a recordar varias cosas como en cascada, sin embargo todavía faltaban muchos recuerdos perdidos. En la mañana del día anterior no recordaba nada y ahora todo era distinto, tenía mucho más información y eso lo animó.

- ¿Dónde está mi Tía Abuela? – preguntó en cuanto vió a Marie.

Él y Marie desde que se conocieron, inmediatamente se habían tomado cariño.

- Vamos, vamos, ayúdame a levantarte y te contestaré ¿sí?- respondió ella con una sonrisa.

-Está bien Marie- contestó él e insistió- ¿tú la conoces? ¿Conoces a mi Tía Abuela?

- Sí...llegué a verla, unas veces con el doctor Adams y otras aquí contigo. Es más, esos regalos, que están ahí son tuyos- señaló hacia una esquina de la espaciosa habitación- ella los ha traído para ti.

Anthony dirigió su vista hacia un pequeño espacio en donde se encontraban cajas envueltas con moños, algunas ya estaban abiertas y se podían ver por la habitación, como ropa por aquí y por allá, además de un pequeño caballo de madera tallado y cerca de ahí un libro con imágenes de rosas y cómo cultivarlas.

Se levantó y se acercó a ese rincón, los objetos que tocaba con su mano le maravillaron, recordó que siempre esperaba por el regalo que su Tía Abuela le daba en su cumpleaños, y eso lo hacía muy feliz. Cerca de ellos encontró un paquete grande envuelto completamente, lo abrió y pudo ver que en su interior se encontraba una gaita en perfecto estado, al momento reconoció que esa gaita le pertenecía, de inmediato la sacó para poder tocarla... el poder sentir de nuevo ese objeto en sus manos lo tenía muy contento, además de aquella fotografía que se encontraba puesta en la cómoda.

Marie lo observaba, le pareció que Anthony era un chico muy tierno, su alma era de un niño a pesar de la edad que tenía, también podía distinguir su nobleza, a pesar de ser miembro de una familia adinerada, y a pesar de haber despertado sin recuerdos, poco a poco se esforzaba por recuperarlos, era realmente admirable el progreso que había tenido en un solo día, no dudaba que pronto se iba a restablecer completamente.

-Mira Marie- la voz de Anthony interrumpió sus pensamientos- esta es una gaita, ¿la conoces?

-No realmente- Marie vió que Anthony estaba ansioso por tocar el instrumento.

- ¿Puedo tocarla?- preguntó, no quitándole la vista de encima al preciado objeto en sus manos.

-No creo que puedas hacerlo aquí- respondió la enfermera.

Pudo observar la desilusión en el rostro del chico que seguía admirando la gaita.

-Aunque pensándolo bien, me gustaría oír un poco- dijo Marie cómplice.

Anthony inmediatamente tocó la primera melodía que salió de sus manos y su boca. Parecía que su mente no la había podido olvidar a pesar de la falta de memoria.

Después de unos minutos, la enfermera temiendo que se pudiera causar algún alboroto al venir alguien a la habitación, le dijo a Anthony que se detuviera.

- Tal vez cuando estés un poco mejor, podremos salir al jardín para que puedas tocarla ¿si?- le dijo condescendiente.

-Está bien-Anthony se había decepcionado un poco pero en cuanto oyó que podría tocarla después, se alegró y abrazó a la enfermera. Ella le devolvió el abrazo cariñosamente, ese chico realmente era muy especial, no por nada era el muy querido nieto de la matriarca del clan Andrew.

Un rato después, Anthony estaba solo en su cuarto, seguía admirando su instrumento favorito y Marie se había ido a cumplir con sus obligaciones cuando entró el doctor.

- Hola Anthony ¿Cómo estás?- el doctor Adams pudo darse cuenta del buen semblante que tenía.

-Bien doctor, pero dígame ¿Cuándo va a venir mi Tía Abuela?- Anthony levantó la vista que había mantenido fija en su gaita para voltear a ver al doctor. Las buenas noticias que esperaba del doctor habían hecho que lo mirara expectante y con ilusión, pero al ver que el doctor no se apresuraba a contestar, hizo que la ilusión se fuera desvaneciendo.

- Lamento decirte que no he tenido noticias de ella, pero no te desanimes- agregó al ver la cara del chico-tal vez todavía no ha llegado la carta que le envié, pero estoy seguro que en cuanto la reciba vendrá a verte. Pero dime- continuó el doctor- ¿cómo van los recuerdos? ¿Has podido recordar algo más?

- Sí, he recordado este instrumento - Anthony se lo mostró al doctor- aunque no puedo tocarlo bien, también he recordado que me gusta montar a caballo, tal vez sea un buen jinete- respondió con brillo en los ojos.

-Bueno, bueno, eso lo veremos después- dijo el doctor, tratando de no seguir hablando de ese tema- lo importante es que has logrado recordar y pronto podrás recordar muchas cosas, si no es que todo.

- Sí, tengo esperanza en ello- Anthony estaba decidido-... pondré todo mi esfuerzo por lograrlo.

- Muy bien- expresó el doctor y al mismo momento se dirigió hacia la puerta- cualquier cosa que necesites pídesela a Marie.

-Sí lo haré- respondió él.

En ese momento entró una mujer que Anthony no reconoció, era la jefa de enfermeras que había entrado al ver al doctor en la habitación. Una vez dentro le había dado unos papeles al doctor que había que firmar. Al esperar se detuvo un poco al ver al joven pero éste se encontraba ensimismado con un objeto en sus manos. La jefa de enfermeras se volvió hacia el doctor y le empezó a comentar que pronto necesitaría a otra enfermera ya que muchas de ellas se requerían en el frente como apoyo y además también hacían falta en el hospital por otras cuestiones.

El doctor se volvió hacia ella, y le dió a entender con la mirada que no hablara ni una palabra de la guerra que se estaba librando en esos días en Europa. La jefa de enfermeras entendió el gesto y se apenó un poco, sin embargo como era muy charlatana, no iba a dejar de hablar. Entonces le empezó a dar pormenores sobre una chica que había llegado al hospital hacía un par de meses y que había solicitado un puesto, que tal vez si la hubieran aceptado en ese entonces, ahora tendrían una enfermera más.

-¿Una enfermera?- preguntó el doctor.

- Sí, había venido a ofrecer sus servicios-respondió la jefa de enfermeras- pero le dije que teníamos las plazas cubiertas, me dió un poco de lástima, se veía que necesitaba el trabajo.

- ¿Así? ¿Y cómo se llamaba?- preguntó distraídamente.

- Candice ó Candy, algo así- respondió ella- pero igual no importa, seguramente habrá encontrado trabajo en otro hospital.

- Sí...seguramente- respondió el doctor.

En ese momento para Anthony, el sólo oír el nombre de Candy hizo que viniera a su mente un remolino de imágenes confusas y sensaciones incontrolables, al mismo tiempo que sintió un mareo muy fuerte por lo cual tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de ir al tocador, trato de poner un pie en la alfombra, pero trastabilló...

-¿Te ayudo?- la jefa de enfermeras había visto que le costaba trabajo caminar.

- Gracias….. no hace falta- respondió el. Y se encaminó hacia un extremo en donde se encontraba el baño...detrás de una pequeña puerta de madera . Una vez dentro, tuvo que aferrarse a la pared para no caer al piso, sin embargo sus piernas flaquearon, enviándolo al mismo. Una sensación de intranquilidad se apoderó de él, _¿qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué significaba para él ese nombre?_

Cerró los ojos por un momento y trató de visualizar nuevamente esa imagen anhelada, esa imagen que desde que había despertado se había presentado ante él, de una chica con ojos verdes que tenía lágrimas en los ojos, sí…ahora podía ver su rostro, el rostro tenía pecas y el cabello era rubio, si tan sólo, si tan solo… pudiera tocarlo….

De pronto múltiples imágenes llegaron a su mente de esa chica, recuerdos borrosos se agolparon y se vió a si mismo llamándola con ese dulce nombre que había oído hacía unos instantes, seguramente aquellos ojos verdes suplicantes eran de ella, y entonces...ella se llamaba así …Candy.

_Continuará..._

* * *

_Bueno ahora sí, los dos capis prometidos.._

_**Lilialh:** Sí al menos uno de ellos ( la amnesia) está próxima a desaparecer. Saludos!_

_**Karina Grandchester**: Esa era la idea amix, además de que llevo algo adelantada la historia.. jeje gracias por seguirme y dejar review. Saludines!_

_**Sandra**: Justamente en el blanco! Me super encantó tu review, mencionas claramente mis negras intenciones jeje. Es cierto que los primeros capis son algo así como una introducción, sin embargo a partir de que nuestro rubio encantador despierta es donde retomamos el tiempo, con esto quiero decir que estamos justo donde terminó el anime si acaso con unos cuantos días de diferencia, o al menos eso es lo que intento porque estuve haciendo la cronología de Candy y es algo complicada ya que no concuerdan algunas fechas entre el anime y el manga, así que traté de adentrarlo lo mejor posible. Y claro que Anthony es fuerte! sólo que la vida le dará el sufrimiento que le tuvo guardado por esos años perdidos... eso es muy malo, pero creo que es parte de su destino, bueno ya me extendí... muchísimas gracias por tu review. Saludos!_

_**The darkness princess: **Ahí vamos, ahí vamos, ya ha recordado algo de quién es, gracias por la review del capi anterior, jamás pensé que tendría alguna y llegó la tuya y te adelanto algo...ahora que ya recordó algo más, eso desencadenará algo imprevisto. Grax y nos vemos en el siguiente!_

_**Miss Black Potter: **Aquí los dos capítulos, espero y te gusten, chao!_

_**Galaxylam84:** Jajaja no creas, la Tía Abuela no es tan malvada, o al menos no aquí, simplemente la maldad se situará en otro personaje como veremos más adelante, a excepción de ciertas personitas ya conocidas por todos verdad?_

_**N/A: **Ok ya avanzamos un poco más.. recuerden.. el siguiente capítulo en dos días. ¿Solo uno? mmm..._


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki © . Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento._

**

* * *

**

XI

_¿Tienes recuerdos que no quieres olvidar?_

_..._

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que había tratado de comunicarse con la familia del joven, específicamente con la matriarca, pero no había obtenido respuesta, lo cual le extrañó al doctor Adams ya que seguramente en cualquier asunto relacionado con el joven, era indudable que estarían al pendiente de su familiar.

Sin embargo recordó que previamente la Tía Abuela Elroy le había mencionado que cuando se encontrara fuera de la ciudad, su hombre de confianza se encargaría de velar por el chico.

Fue entonces que escribió nuevamente una carta, pero ahora no iría dirigida a la matriarca de los Andrew, sino a Thomas, sabía que él vendría inmediatamente y más en una ocasión como ésta que habían estado esperando por mucho tiempo.

**OOOOO**

_¿...Pero, quién era ella en su vida? _

Anthony le exigía a su mente que recordara, tenía que saber de quién se trataba y porqué su corazón latía apresuradamente tan sólo al evocarla.

Entonces de pronto llegó el recuerdo y la imagen de la Tía Abuela, la imagen de sus primos….. y la de podía recordarla, y no sólo a ella, también a sus primos, aunque seguía sin poder rememorar muchas cosas de su vida antes del accidente que había sufrido. Sin embargo…

Repentinamente una sucesión de recuerdos se presentaban ante él, aquel día de la cacería del zorro, la caída del caballo y después cuando despertó en una habitación acostado en una cama con la Tía Abuela sosteniendo su mano y él preguntando a la Tía Abuela por…. ella.

Un último recuerdo se situó repetidamente en su cabeza cuando oía la voz de alguien diciendo:-Candy está muerta.

¡Candy era ella!, ¡ella cuyo recuerdo más trataba de evocar!, ¡ella a quien pertenecían esos ojos verdes deslumbrantes! Candy era la chica que amaba pero ….

-Candy está muerta- se oyó susurrando a sí mismo esa frase.

-Candy está muerta- se repitió otra vez quedamente.

¡No puede ser verdad¡ ¡no puede ser verdad!- trataba de negarlo con la cabeza. El dolor volvió repentinamente, añadiéndose un dolor en su pecho que amenazaba con extenderse hacia su brazo izquierdo, pero el dolor dentro su corazón era mucho más fuerte, y una tristeza infinita empezó apoderarse de su cuanto pudo recuperarse, salió del tocador y nuevamente se recostó en la cama. Nadie se dió cuenta de la transformación que había sucedido en ese momento en el ánimo de Anthony, el doctor Adams había salido de la habitación y después de haber firmado y dado los papeles a la jefa de enfermeras entró nuevamente para decirle:

-Anthony voy a revisar a los demás pacientes, no creo verte hasta mañana, que pases buenas noches- el doctor se despidió desde la puerta.

-Hasta…mañana- respondió Anthony con desánimo.

**OOOOO**

Thomas después de haber dejado a su ama en el tren rumbo a Nueva York, se ocupó de algunas cuestiones pendientes en Chicago, para viajar después Indiana, y ahí permaneció hasta que le notificaron que tenía que venir a la mansión de Chicago, ya que había mucha correspondencia de un hospital, lo que hizo que de inmediato tomara el primer tren que saldría ese día hacia la ciudad de Chicago.

_-__Espero que no sean malas noticias_- pensó.

_Continuará..._

* * *

_Buuu muy cortito, no es así? creo que es el más corto capítulo que he escrito... en un rato más subo el otro, igualmente respuestas a reviews en el sig. capi. Gracias por leer!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki © . Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento._

**

* * *

**

XII

_¿Cuántas montañas y ríos debo cruzar para llegar al país donde no existe la soledad?_

_Aunque sé que en realidad no existe tal país de todas formas me propongo hacer un nuevo viaje. Tanto la ansiedad como el miedo serán arrastrados por la lluvia del tiempo._

...

En cuanto llegó Thomas a Chicago se dirigió a la mansión de los Andrew, tenía que revisar la correspondencia que había llegado para la matriarca, eso era algo con lo que siempre había que encargarse, era una de sus obligaciones más importantes, desde hacía aproximadamente tres años, si la Tía Abuela no se encontraba en la ciudad, él tenía que encargarse de los asuntos que la estricta dama le encargara. Sobre todo por el asunto de su nieto, había que tener sumo cuidado con la correspondencia, ya que ésta podría contener alguna información de suma importancia proveniente del hospital y nadie tendría que enterarse de lo que seguían manteniendo en secreto.

- Sr. Thomas, bienvenido- la encargada le abrió la puerta.

- Gracias, Linda-contestó dirigiéndose expresamente hacia el despacho- solamente voy a recoger la correspondencia y me voy.

- La he dejado dónde usted me indicó- le dijo amablemente Linda y agregó- por cierto ayer llegó una con carácter de urgente.

Thomas ya estaba revisándolas, las guardó y regresó de nuevo hacia las puertas de la mansión.

-Muy bien, gracias- Thomas se despidió de ella.

Ya estaba por subirse al auto cuando Linda se apresuró hacia él, preguntando:

-¿Disculpe, cuando llegará la Sra. Elroy?

- De momento no sabría decirle pero, en cuanto lo sepa, le avisaré- Thomas reanudó su andar, entró en el carro y echó a andar el motor.

- Gracias- alcanzó a decir Linda y se despidió agitando su mano mientras el auto se alejaba.

_Minutos más tarde…_

En cuanto pudo estacionar el auto, se dirigió rápidamente hacia la entrada del hospital.

Había visto las cartas que habían enviado del hospital, en cuanto abrió la primera, se alegró muchísimo, las noticias eran muy buenas, por fin el señorito Anthony había despertado, aunque mencionaba que había un problema.

-No importa, lo más primordial es que el joven haya vuelto a la vida después de tanto tiempo- se dijo a sí mismo.

Abrió otra carta, era de una fecha posterior a la primera, las noticias seguían siendo alentadoras. Después procedió a abrir una tercera, en ella mencionaba que el joven Anthony pedía ver a su Tía Abuela….-la señora Elroy se pondrá muy feliz- pensó inmediatamente. Sin embargo al abrir la cuarta…

-¡!¿Cómo es posible?- en cuanto la leyó se sorprendió muchísimo y pisó a fondo el acelerador, tenía que llegar cuanto antes al hospital.

**OOOOO**

_En un hospital de Chicago, 1915_

_Algunas veces me pregunto…. ¿cuánto tiempo puedes recordar una voz? Te preocupa y la rememoras una y otra vez en tu cabeza… sí la recuerdo y aún puedo recordarla. Pero….. qué… si no puedo volverla a ver otra vez.. ¿Será su figura lo que quede hasta el final? …ó…¿será su voz?_

-Cuando sonreía y hablaba, me hacía sentir capaz de hacer lo que fuera, era...ella era una chica fantástica-decía él.

_¿La amabas?_

- Desde el primer momento en que la ví supe que era especial- dijo como en una ensoñación-...día a día deseaba estar con ella, oír su risa cristalina y verla feliz.

_Entonces fue algo así como amor a primera vista._

-Sí….. podría decir que sí- bajó la vista hacia el piso sobre el cual se encontraba sentado-...Nunca hubiera imaginado haber encontrado una chica así, sobretodo porque me recordaba a mi madre, ¡se parecía tanto!

_¿De verdad?_

-Sí y aunque en un principio no sabía si ella sentía lo mismo por mí, con sólo mirarnos nos olvidábamos de todo, tan sólo ella y yo, sólo los dos y nadie más...- lanzó un pequeño suspiro- ...si eso no era amor, entonces...

_Sin embargo, ella ya no está más aquí, se ha ido lejos, a un lugar donde nunca la encontrarás a menos que..._

-Ya he tomado mi decisión.

_Mientras sigas viviendo no podrás huir del sufrimiento._

- Lo sé. Tengo que hacerlo... por ella...Por Candy.

Con el reflejo de la luna en su ventana, recorrió con su vista el cuarto en el que estaba, miró con tristeza todo a su alrededor, las cajas de regalos, su gaita... y sin pensarlo más, tomó una sabana de su cama.

_Todo el mundo al final va a quedarse sólo….completamente solo._

No iba a dar marcha atrás.

_Continuará..._

_

* * *

_

_**N/A: **Me interesan las teorías... que creen que pasó?_

_**Gracias a todas por sus reviews!**_

_**Sandra**:Así es, es sólo el inicio, pero ya veremos que es lo que sucede, sobre ese personaje malvado de inmediato se identificará quien es en cuanto apareza, por lo que Marie no lo es. Sí es un chico tan lindo que siempre deja la mejor de las impresiones en cualquiera que lo conoce no es asi? ya lo vimos en la historia de Candy Candy. Saludos!_

_**Karina Grandchester**: Uy a mí también me está encantando jeje y si no podía dejarlo sin recordar a su pecosa, pero como hemos dicho el sufrimiento apenas comienza. Un abrazo!_

_**epag18:** Gracias que bueno que te guste, saludos!_

_**The darkness princess:** Mil gracias por dejar review en cada capítulo, me animan mucho y si recuerdas, la jefa de enfermeras mencionó que Candy había pasado por ahí, pero como vimos su solicitud fué rechazada, es algo difícil que llegue ahí en estos momentos, pero quién sabe, uno nunca sabe donde lo lleve el destino verdad? Abrazos!_

_**Nuriko Higurashi:** Jajaja todas vieron a Marie ó con malas intenciones ó como una más que ha caído en los encantos de Anthony, de verdad que me ha sorprendido las impresiones sobre esta enfermera, así que aclararé algo, Marie es una enfermera ya con cierta experiencia, por lo que no es tan jovencita que digamos, así que ella ve a Anthony más como un hijo. Saludos y hasta el sig. capi!_

_**Lilialh:** Justo ahorita me llegó tu review del anterior, y bueno compensando un poco aquí esta este capítulo. Abrazos!_

_**Erendi Cullen:** A mí también me encanta recordar a Anthony con la gaita, me hubiera gustado más verlo tocándola en el anime, pero en fin...y sobre Marie, bueno he aclarado el asunto con las demás chicas, en específico con Nuriko.Y sobre Stear..mmmm... hasta ahora no he planeado regresarlo... no sé todavía. Saludos!_

_Nueva lectora yupi!_

_**Carmen:** Hola! Gracias por seguir la historia, a mi me emociona el que digas eso del fic, y sobre la aparición de Terry, claro que va a aparecer! obviamente no es santo de mi devoción pero como sabemos es alguien muy importante en la historia y aquí también tendrá su importancia, jaja la Tía Abuela aquí será justa, ya lo verán. Muchas gracias por los elogios y sobre los capítulos, he de confesarte algo... jamás pensé que fueran así de cortos, lo juro que a mi me parecían normales, creo que tiene que ver el que los escribí hace más de un año? mmmm y bueno espero que te haya gustado este capítulo... uy ya me explayé, bueno ojalá y sigas la historia y si se puede ...dejarme un review, gracias y abrazotes!_

_**Galaxylam84**: Lamento informarte con este capi y el otro que por ahora no sucederá lo que tanto deseamos.._

_Gracias y hasta pronto!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki © . Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento._

* * *

**XIII**

_Lograré algún día superar… ¿tantos sueños que ya perdí?_

…

_Nueva York, 1915_

Presentía que algo andaba mal, pero no conseguía saber la razón de ello, los negocios la mantenían ocupada, afortunadamente Williams había regresado y estaba en Lakewood, según le había informado George.

El asunto de Candy y Neil la tenía un poco alterada, jamás había pensado que Neil quería casarse con Candy, sin embargo ya había adoptado una medida y nada la iba a hacer cambiar, a pesar de las quejas de Candy, que aunque no utilizara más el apellido Andrew, seguía perteneciendo a la familia y por lo tanto tenía que respetar su decisión. Sin embargo ¿Qué diría el Tío Abuelo Williams cuando se enterara?

_En un principio había deseado la unión de ella y Anthony, pero eso ya no puede ser_- pensó la matriarca.

Hacía poco había sufrido la pérdida de su nieto Alistear, por él no había podido hacer nada como con Anthony, se había alistado para luchar en la guerra sin avisar a nadie, además ya estaba en edad de decidir por sí mismo y aunque había tenido la esperanza de que volviera con vida, esto no había sucedido.

No quería que eso le pasara a ningún otro miembro de la familia, ya había tenido suficiente con la partida de Stear, mientras ella estuviera a cargo no dejaría que alguien más se uniera a esa guerra de forma absurda. Pronto Williams sería presentado cabeza de la familia Andrew y ella ya no tendría que salir tanto de viaje para encargarse de algunos asuntos, él a partir de ese momento se encargaría de todo. Así tendría más tiempo para ver a Anthony.

Un sonido en la puerta la despertó de sus pensamientos.

-Perdone madame- una mucama se había asomado en la puerta- ha llegado una carta para usted.

-Déjala en el tocador- indicó la matriarca.

La mucama entró ó hasta que hubiera depositado la carta sobre el mueble y se hubiera ido. Entonces se levantó y notó que era una carta de Williams. La abrió y sólo reparó en unas líneas que le informaban que iría a verla esa misma tarde.

¿Se habrá enterado ya del compromiso?

**OOOOO**

_Chicago._

Thomas entró rápidamente en la oficina del doctor Adams, la última carta que había enviado lo había alarmado mucho.

Al no verlo dentro de ella, salió y lo distinguió al final del pasillo, venía acompañado de una enfermera, ambos tenían en el rostro una sombra de inquietud. El doctor no había percibido la presencia del hombre, pero la enfermera sí lo había visto, ella le hizo una seña al doctor, el cual levantó la vista de los papeles que iba revisando para buscar entre la gente. En cuanto lo vió, fue directamente hacia él.

- Por favor vamos a mi oficina- lo invitó a caminar con él.

- Pero dígame ¿¡qué pasó?-Thomas estaba impaciente por saberlo-... ¡necesito que me diga todos los detalles!.

- Sí, pero por favor tranquilícese- había observado que el hombre tenía un semblante de nerviosismo mezclado con algo de impaciencia.

Llegaron a la oficina y en cuánto se hubieron sentado, Thomas empezó a acometerlo con preguntas sobre Anthony. El doctor Adams entonces empezó a relatarle todo lo que había sucedido desde el momento en que Anthony había despertado de su letargo.

**OOOOO**

_Nueva York, Mansión Andrew_

Por fin había levantó de su asiento y se acercó en cuanto él abrió la puerta.

- ¡Querido Williams!...¡Que gusto verte de nuevo!- expresó emocionada la Tía Abuela.

Albert se acercó a ella, la abrazó y le dió un beso en la mejilla, quería mucho a la Tía Abuela a pesar de todo.

-Sí ya estoy aquí,... sin embargo tengo que hablar con usted- respondió amablemente mirándola a su vez con gravedad.

-¿Qué pasa Williams?- ella lo miró intrigada, creía empezar a adivinar el propósito de la visita. Albert se sentó en un sillón próximo a donde había retornado al suyo la Tía Abuela.

-Se trata de Candy...fue a verme a Lakewood- dijo todavía con expresión seria pero que al momento cambió por una más alegre en cuanto recordó- ...se sorprendió mucho al conocerme.. creía que me había escabullido ahí y trataba de hacer que me fuera para que no me viera el Tío Abuelo jaja... pero al final se convenció...

-¡¿Cómo?... Entonces ..¿ella ya sabe que.. tú... que tú?- la matriarca estaba atónita que se levantó de su sillón.

-Que soy el renombrado Tío Abuelo Andrew...sí- respondió Albert normalmente para luego mirarla con una expresión de suspicacia- sin embargo independientemente de eso, ella fué expresamente conmigo para informarme que Neil quiere casarse con ella y que se ha formalizado un compromiso.. el cual Candy rechaza rotunda y abiertamente.

-Ah...entonces ya estás enterado- expresó ella tras unos segundos y se sentó de nuevo lentamente... pensativa.

-Sí y he de decir que no estoy de acuerdo, usted ya lo sabía y dio su aprobación sin consultarme... ¿no es verdad?- Albert le habló claramente, dando a entender que no iba a aceptar una orden que él no había dado.

-Neil ha dicho que la ama, y para mí eso es suficiente- dijo la Tía Abuela tajantemente.

-Pues ella no se casará...no lo apruebo- dijo tranquilamente pero con voz firme-... Candy sólo se casará con quien ella verdaderamente ame.

Un sentimiento de enfado empezó a invadirla, no iba a dejar que el capricho de esa chica se superpusiera.

-¡No!, ella tiene que casarse con Neil.

Albert distinguió la irritación de la Tía Abuela y entonces intentó adivinar los motivos detrás de ello.

- ¿Por qué tiene que casarse por obligación? O es que …..¿ hay algo detrás de todo esto?...¿Acaso hay algo más de lo que no estoy enterado?- nuevamente la miró con suspicacia.

Ella por un momento se sorprendió, pero inmediatamente volvió a su gesto habitual y no respondió. Albert continuó.

-Tía Abuela... dime...¿porqué?...- Albert se acercó a ella tiernamente-.. ¿porque te empeñas en que Candy se case?.

Albert le había hablado en forma comprensiva.

_Sí...tal vez es mejor decirle...pero.. no... no ahora..._

-Los Leagan dicen que si Neil no se casa con ella, él se irá a Europa y se alistará para luchar en la guerra...- la Tía Abuela había encontrado una salida, aunque también era algo verdadero-.. y yo….no quiero que un miembro más de la familia muera.

Albert después de oír eso, empezó primero a reír para después soltarse a carcajadas. La Tía Abuela lo miraba azorada.

- ¡¿Pero qué….?- exclamó al ver que no dejaba de reírse. Albert después de calmarse un poco mencionó:

- ...No se preocupe... eso no pasará jamás, de eso puede estar segura.

-¿Qué dices? ¡¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Ya le dije que no se preocupe- volvió a hablarle en forma cariñosa- déjelo todo en mis manos... por favor...

La matriarca al ver la seguridad con la que hablaba, se tranquilizó.

-Está bien Williams, confío en ello- suspiró condescendiente- de todas formas ya dentro de poco se hará tu nombramiento.

- Así es, así que le repito, déjeme este asunto- expresó él firme y sin lugar a dudas de lo que se debía hacer.

- Muy bien, lo haré, pero ahora tengo que dejarte, tengo que ir a una reunión- repuso ella.

-Bueno entonces, no le quito más su tiempo y me voy, yo también tengo algunos otros asuntos que atender.

_Quiero terminar con esto y regresar lo más pronto posible a Chicago para ver a Anthony-_ pensó la matriarca.

-Entonces, nos vemos Tía Abuela-se acercó a despedirse Albert. Salió de la habitación y se fue hacia donde George lo estaba esperando, los dos salieron de la mansión que poseía la familia en esa ciudad. En ese momento otra carta había llegado a la mansión, la mucama la recibió sin reparar en ella. Estaba ocupada en preparar todo para la reunión a la que iba a asistir su ama, por lo que sólo le dió las gracias al cartero y la dejó sobre un mueble cercano a la entrada.

_Continuará..._

* * *

_**N/A:** Hola chicas...Al final les dejo una notita que me gustaría que leyeran, continúo con respuestas a reviews._

_**The darkness princess**:Hola amix, pues sí prácticamente es una agonía que recién empieza, igualmente saludos!_

_**mainlucero chiba**:Hola! Gracias por la review y seguir el fic.., sí era difícil traer a Anthony a la vida después de tantos años y creo que esa es una de las formas más recurrentes en otras historias, pero bueno ya después de eso cada quien le imprime su propio estilo no crees?, bueno sobre tus teorías, creo que la mayoría le ha atinado a la huída, pero que pasará con él? lo veremos en el sig. capítulo si no mal recuerdo, gracias por escribir y espero recibir mucho más review de tu parte. Nos vemos y saludos!_

_**Sandra**: Hi hi. Así es, por ahora como bien dices por irse no sabrá la verdad. Sobre lo de Terry yo también he pensado en eso, y no solo nosotras, el mismo Terry lo sabía al darse cuenta de las comparaciones que Candy hacía con él y Anthony mientras estaban en el Colegio, tanto así que quiso de alguna forma que lo olvidara y como bien dicen la ayudó a superar su muerte, más no a olvidarlo. Yo también me dí cuenta que en algunos fics, sus autoras presentan a ambos personajes diferentes a como los mostró Mizuki , creo que algunas veces se desvía la esencia, la personalidad que el caracter tiene del manga y anime, para .. como bien dices darle realce a quien nos interesa que sea el protagonista, y tampoco me gusta cuando caracterizan a Anthony completamente distinto a como es y lo cambian drásticamente, pero es el gusto de cada chica que hace su fanfic, ya es cuestión de que una como lectora, lo acepte o no, no crees?, yo cuando rara vez me llego a topar con un fanfic así, lo evito y lo dejo de leer, por mi propia salud mental jaja. En este fic Terry será como es, ni bueno ni malo , simplemente Terry Grandchester, o bueno al menos eso es lo que intentaré. Jajaj yo creo que se vale criticar, siempre y cuando sea con razones, y admitiendo que se trata de un punto de vista diferente al de uno mismo, y bueno esos es todo...uff. Saludotes y abrazotes!_

_**epag18: **Uyy si cuando se encuentren, será emocionante!, bueno espero que así les parezca, porque sino me voy a deprimir jeje, igualmente saludos Paty!_

_**Erendi cullen: **Stear ...mmm...no sé, es sólo que traer a dos personas a la vida es complicado, no solo por el personaje, sino por otros más que estaban involucrados con él como Paty porque Paty no puede existir en este fic sin Stear, y lo mismo pasa con Stear. Anthony ha huído.. a donde?..pronto lo veremos. Abrazos!_

_**carmen**:Hola!, sobre si Anthony esta convencido de la muerte de Candy , te respondo abajito con algo más , para que lo vean todas las chicas. Aquí la Tía Abuela sufrirá con las consecuencias de esa mentira y no solo ella, como lo vemos con Anthony ahora, ahh sobre la emoción del capítulo, no sé... te confieso que la última parte del capi anterior es una de mis preferidas, aunque quisiera que consideráramos que hay veces que la inspiración nada más no llega y a algunos les parece bueno y a otros nop, cuestión de gustos pienso yo, y claro que habrá más emoción... si no de que se trata? jaajaja. Saludotes!_

_**Lilialh**: Hi amix. Sip, no pudo esperar más, la memoria y los recuerdos pudieron más que seguir esperando en el hospital. Nop y te adelanto un pequeño spoiler...Candy ahora no está en hospitales, por lo que en estos momentos no está trabajando en su profesión :O ... saludos!_

_**Nota:**_

_Anthony ha recordado lo último que escuchó, está claro que para él es algo real. Quisiera mencionar y destacar algo, para Anthony no ha pasado el tiempo, como a todos los demás, es algo así como si el día de la cacería y su estadía en el hospital de Lakewood hubiera sido apenas ayer, entonces el saber y recordar que ella "ya no está" realmente le duele, y creo que en cosas como esas a veces Anthony es algo impulsivo, esto lo menciono por si a algunas les extraña la actitud de Anthony ok? o al menos ese es el enfoque que quisiera mostrar._

_Gracias a todas por sus reviews.. ya saben que el próximo en dos días o sea el miércoles. See you!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki © . Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento._

* * *

**XIV**

_El tiempo que se había detenido comenzó a avanzar_

_No… nunca se atrasó siquiera. El tiempo iba corriente abajo, como una cascada._

...

_No todo está perdido_- pensó.

Había puesto a hombres de confianza de la familia para dar con su paradero, cierto que ya habían pasado dos días desde su desaparición, pero seguramente no podría haber salido ya de la ciudad. Lo importante ahora era avisar a su ama. Ya había enviado la carta, pero iba a ser necesario ir a Nueva York.

Dos hombres estaban frente a él, expectantes, esperando las últimas órdenes. Había sido imprescindible ir a la mansión para obtener alguna fotografía, no había tenido más opción que tomar la que la matriarca poseía en su habitación, aún cuando no concordaba con el aspecto actual del joven como bien sabía Thomas, ya que por sí mismo había estado en algunas ocasiones en la habitación del hospital, sin embargo era lo único que podía hacer, junto con la descripción..sólo eso sería suficiente, aún cuando aquellos hombre lo miraron estupefactos al saber a quién buscarían por cielo y tierra.

-Me informan de cualquier noticia que tengan- les había indicado- de todas formas, regresaré pronto, si para entonces no las hay, ya les daré nuevas instrucciones.

_Espero que no sea necesario._

**OOOOO**

_:Previamente:_

-No... no me lo explico, algo debió haber pasado ...¡algo que hizo que se fuera así!- Thomas le había señalado con vehemencia al doctor.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo, desde que despertó estaba muy animado, quería ver desesperadamente a la Señora Elroy y no había nada que nos hiciera sospechar un cambio en él- respondió el aludido algo contrariado por cómo habían sucedido las cosas.

-Sin embargo lo más importante ahora es encontrarlo, encontrarlo a como dé lugar- Thomas había tomado esa determinación desde que había tenido informe de ello- ...Un Andrew no puede desaparecer tan fácilmente.

El doctor prestó detenidamente atención a aquel hombre, notó que esa familia significaba mucho para él, y ahora esta situación lo hacía aferrarse a la búsqueda de ese miembro tan importante, pues se trataba del nieto favorito de su ama.

- Muy bien, entonces...- Thomas se levantó abruptamente del asiento-... cualquier dato, cualquier información, háganmela saber de inmediato ¿de acuerdo?

- Así se hará- el doctor Adams estrechó fuertemente la mano de aquel hombre-... estamos en contacto.

Y se guardó la nota dentro del saco... la nota que Anthony había dejado en el momento de su partida.

**OOOOO**

Se veía muy feliz.

Realmente el haber venido a visitar el Hogar de Pony había sido una buena idea. Ese lugar le traía reminiscencias de su niñez como le había dicho a ella anteriormente. Cerca de ahí en una colina, había sido dónde había conocido a esa pequeña niña que lloraba, ese día iba tocando su gaita y al final había logrado hacerla sonreír. Tal como lo había hecho el día de hoy.

También había sido buena idea invitar a Annie y Archie a la reunión, así...ella estaría rodeada de las personas que más la querían en ese lugar especial.

La señorita Pony y la hermana María, estaban tan contentas de haberlos recibido, llenas de gozo al ver a su querida Candy muy entusiasmada. Los niños del hogar estaban deleitados con los invitados también. Habían brindado por un futuro prometedor, por cada uno de ellos, por la vida, por las personas queridas que ya no estaban con ellos. Y así pasó el día entre charlas y risas.

Ya entrada la noche Annie y Archie se despidieron de los niños, de Candy, de la hermana María y la señorita Pony prometiendo regresar pronto. Albert todavía se quedó un rato más y aprovechó para hablar con Candy. Estaban en la sala y Candy ya casi había terminado con los quehaceres, la señorita Pony había platicado mucho con él, mientras la hermana María trataba de acostar a los niños que eran muy traviesos y no querían dormirse.

Finalmente las dos pudieron llevar a los niños a la cama y se retiraron a descansar, Candy entonces se acercó a Albert que tenía una ligera sombra de preocupación en su rostro.

- ¿Albert?- Candy se había aproximado a él y al no haber sido notada por el patriarca, le habló. Sin embargo él continuó en el mismo estado sin percibirla.

-¿Albert?...¿Pasa algo?- volvió a preguntar Candy.

Él volteó para mirarla y la preocupación se borró inmediatamente para dar paso a una sonrisa.-...¡Candy!... no me dí cuenta de que ya estabas aquí- respondió.

- Mmmm...- ella sólo lo observó y volvió a preguntar- ...¿sucede algo?. Se sentó en una silla frente a él.

- No, nada en realidad, sólo quería decirte algo- lo había dicho negando con la cabeza para después verla a los ojos- ...ya hablé con la Tía Abuela y…

- ...¡¿Y qué te dijo?- Candy lo interrumpió con ansiedad- ...dime Albert... ¿la Tía Abuela todavía quiere que me case con Neil?

- Calma Candy, no es necesario que te alarmes- tomó sus manos para tranquilizarla- hablé con ella y la convencí de que tú no quieres a Neil y por lo tanto no debes casarte con él.

- ¿De verdad Albert?...¡¿Lograste convencerla?- Candy tenía lágrimas en los ojos de emoción al saber que ya no se celebraría ese funesto compromiso.

- Sí , ya no debes preocuparte por eso- Albert estaba muy contento de verla alegre, había logrado resolver ese problema, pero…..

-¿Albert, estás bien?...te noto algo raro-dijo Candy al ver que otra vez, una sombra amenazaba con aparecer en él.

- No pasa nada, es sólo que… necesitaré hablar seriamente con los Leagan, especialmente con Neil- respondió él.

_Este es uno de los primeros asuntos que tengo que tratar__ lo más pronto posible, antes d__e__la presentación,... entre más __rápido lo haga será mejor._

Candy lo observó por unos segundos, pronto Albert sería presentado como la cabeza de los Andrew en sociedad. Todo mundo lo sabría, entre ellos los Leagan, quienes la despreciaban.

- Entiendo-murmuró Candy y se levantó. Albert la vió dirigirse a un extremo de la sala para observar tras la enorme ventana las estrellas que recién habían hecho su aparición tras caer el crepúsculo, después de unos instantes volteó y con una gran sonrisa aseveró:

- Albert, no es que quiera que te vayas, ¿pero no deberías irte ya?- y agregó- ya es casi de noche y todos necesitamos descansar.

- Tienes razón, las visitas no debemos importunar- se levantó y se dirigió hacia ella- Candy... ¿pensarás en la propuesta que te hice?

- Sí... lo haré Albert- respondió ella con un brillo en los ojos.

Albert pudo ver lo que Candy desde su corazón le decía...que aceptaría, sin embargo él no estaba seguro de si soportaría dejar el Hogar de Pony junto con sus dos madres y sus queridos niños. Y se despidió de Candy- ...nos vemos, hasta pronto.

- Hasta pronto Albert- y se dirigió hacia la puerta con él. George estaba afuera y al ver a Albert salir acercó el auto, una vez los dos dentro del mismo, se alejaron del Hogar de Pony, Candy salió también y agitaba su mano en el aire deseándoles un buen viaje.

**OOOOO**

_Nueva York 1915_

Había sido una noche espléndida pero muy agotadora. Eran tantos los conocidos de la familia, que había tenido que prolongar los saludos y las conversaciones se extendían sobremanera. Deseaba terminar rápido con este compromiso, sin embargo siempre aparecía alguien y entonces la plática continuaba.

El tiempo avanzaba y no veía la hora de irse, hasta que por fin, pudo decirles a sus damas que se irían y que le dijeran al chofer que trajera el coche. Y así pudo salir de la reunión ya avanzada la medianoche, tan sólo quería retirarse a sus aposentos y descansar para al día siguiente partir a Chicago.

Había pensado en avisarle a Thomas, pero había preferido prescindir de él, y que se ocupara de los asuntos de Indiana. Ya le avisaría que ya había llegado en cuanto arribara a Chicago.

_Mañana te veré Anthony, mañana estaré contigo__._

_

* * *

_

_**N/A: **Otro capítulo más.._

_Por cierto me parece que en el próximo empiezan los capítulos largos, ( ó al menos si no lo son, serán medianamente largos) y en Enero ya será solo 1 por semana, todavía no decido que día los subiré, pero por lo pronto el siguiente lo subiré entre el sabado y domingo, y el otro a media semana. Continúo con respuestas a reviews._

_**Galaxylam84**: jejej pues Albert está tomando las riendas de todo, como vemos aquí, solo falta que se entere de ese secreto que todavía no se descubre.. Saludos!_

_**The darkness princess**:Hi amix, pues muy bien ya esperando las fiestas! y tu? Si yo tambien lamento eso, pero qué se le va a hacer. Y claro que Albert velará por sus intereses si es nada más y nada menos que su hija (aunque sea adoptiva), y yo no lo siento por Neil jejeje, bueno con Anthony, ya lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo. Saludos!_

_**Karina Grandchester**:Así es, la actitud de la Tía Abuela empieza a ser sospechosa, pero todavía no lo suficiente para que Albert la investigue, sobre Candy.. algo tiene que ver lo que le ha pedido Albert..¿que será?. Saludos!_

_**Lilialh**:Ahhh pero por supuesto que aún puede darse, aunque creo que ella consideraba eso como una posibilidad pero por otras razones, además de que nadie todavía sabe de nuestro rubio adorado. Ya veremos más adelante ese anhelado reencuentro, pero por lo pronto todavía pasarán algunas cosas. Saludos!_

_**marinlucero chiba: **Okis y yo encantada de leer tus reviews, sip, la verdad es que ella en un principio era enérgica debido a lo que mencionas, aunado a las tradiciones que marcan a la familia en sí, sin embargo no es mala, simplemente cree que lo que dice y lo que hace es lo correcto, y todo lo hace por el bien de la familia. Bueno del reencuentro ya está más que escrito aunque faltan algunos detalles que de repente se me ocurren y los agrego, grax por el apoyo. Un abrazo!_

_Gracias a todas por sus reviews! Les deseo alegría, esperanza y excelentes deseos en estas fiestas y para el próximo 2011, que se la pasen muy bien con su familia y personas más queridas. _

_See you! _


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki © . Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento._

**

* * *

**

XV

_¿Quién? ¿Dónde estará quién pueda dar nueva luz a mi existir?_

…

Desde que puso un pie fuera del hospital, sintió un ligero escalofrío, tal vez era por el frío que todavía hacía a esas horas a pesar de ser primavera. Había salido lo más rápido que sus piernas le podían permitir, afortunadamente para él desde que dejó la habitación, no había encontrado a nadie, seguramente el vigilante estaría haciendo su rondín lejos de ese edificio.

Pensó que sería muy difícil poder salir de ahí, tendría que saltar desde la ventana de su habitación y aunque afortunadamente sólo estaba a dos pisos de altura, temía a la caída y a que lo descubrieran, sin embargo nada lo iba a detener.

Entonces amarró una de las sábanas libres para poder deslizarse por ella y como no llegaba lo suficiente, tomo valor y se arrojó al vacío lastimándose un poco el hombro derecho, le dolía sobremanera pero tenía que levantarse rápidamente antes de que alguien lo descubriera. Se sentó en el piso y pudo ver que no era algo grave, una vez que vió que estaba bien, se incorporó lentamente y con mucho trabajo deteniéndose en la pared para tomar aliento, se encontró directamente en la calle, el edificio del hospital en donde estaba daba directamente a la misma, lo que había sido una gran ventaja.

Observó a su alrededor y no había ni un alma, llevaba consigo sólo lo necesario... había dejado algo muy importante, sin embargo no había querido desprenderse de ese otro objeto tan querido: su gaita, por lo que la había envuelto bien para que al momento de lanzarse, no sufriera algún daño. Y entonces empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo.

**OOOOO**

La vista era espectacular, siempre que había viajado en el tren en ambas direcciones se asombraba del paisaje cambiante, se podía distinguir el horizonte, lleno de montañas adornadas por la escasa nieve que aún estaba acumulada en la cima, y también por el verde de las praderas, el tren seguía su rumbo sin detenerse por un instante, y un hombre miraba por la ventana del mismo... pero no admiraba el hermoso panorama, su vista estaba perdida en algún punto del mismo, por su mente revoloteaban cientos de palabras, palabras que trataba de ordenar para darles el mejor efecto posible.

Ya había ordenado la búsqueda, y esperaba buenas noticias a su regreso, sin embargo tendría que informar de la desaparición a su ama y eso le preocupaba sobremanera. No sabía exactamente cómo reaccionaría ella, sin embargo estaba seguro que no tardarían en dar con él.

Volvió a sacar la nota que Anthony dejara tras de sí y la volvió a releer una vez más.

- Sí- se dijo a sí mismo- debo darle las mayores esperanzas, decirle que daremos con su nieto cueste lo que cueste.

El tren pronto llegó a su destino, desde el cual Thomas una vez que hubo descendido abordó rápidamente un coche rumbo a la mansión Andrew de Nueva York.

**OOOOO**

Todo el día estuvo en la mansión de Lakewood, tenía todavía otras cuestiones que atender, sin embargo el asunto del compromiso de Candy y Neil todavía le rondaba por su mente, sabía que al final lograría que no se llevara a cabo, pero tal vez podría tener alguna consecuencia y que tendría que prepararse para ello.

-George- Albert dirigió su vista hacia el frente- necesito que organices una reunión con los Leagan para mañana, no sé todavía si el lugar de la misma será aquí o en Chicago.

-Muy bien- respondió George- aunque si aceptas mi sugerencia, tal vez lo mejor sería citarlos aquí mismo.

-Mmm, tal vez tengas razón, bueno entonces cítalos temprano- Albert se levantó y dio unos pasos para retirarse del despacho, se detuvo y se volvió para decirle- asegúrate de que Neil esté aquí.

-Sí, claro- George sabía la razón de ese pedido- aunque ya sabes que va a ser imposible que su padre esté aquí ¿no es así?

-Sí lo sé, el asunto no tiene que ver con él, aunque me hubiera gustado que estuviera presente, seguramente estará de acuerdo con mi decisión- respondió Albert.

-Se sorprenderán mucho cuando te conozcan - dijo George.

-Sí, tal vez- reflexionó Albert-creo que se volverá una costumbre hasta que sea presentado formalmente.

Y no volvió a decir más, entonces George viendo que no iba a pronunciar una palabra más..

-Entonces ahora mismo voy a Chicago- George tomó algunos documentos y salió del despacho donde dejó a un Albert pensativo.

**OOOOO**

Candy se encontraba fuera de la casa del Hogar de Pony, había salido muy temprano con los niños a visitar el rancho de Tom y habían regresado ya cuando los rayos del sol empezaban a decaer.

Una vez que habían llegado, los niños que estaban agotados, quisieron jugar todavía un rato más pero al final terminaron cediendo al sueño por lo que Candy los acostó temprano, deseándoles felices sueños.

La hermana María y la Señora Pony, se encontraban revisando algunas cuentas, y cada vez que Candy quería acercarse a ayudar, ellas se lo prohibían, no querían que se preocupara por esas cosas y Candy optaba por obedecerlas aunque no estuviera de acuerdo.

Entonces salía para dar un paseo por los alrededores, subir al padre Árbol, y visitar su colina favorita, para sumergirse en sus recuerdos.

-¿Qué debo hacer?- se preguntó- una parte de mi corazón me dice que debo aceptar, pero la otra me dice que quiere quedarse aquí.

En ese momento algo cayó en su cabeza, se había recargado sobre un árbol de la Colina de Pony y no había visto que Klin se encontraba en una de las ramas.

-¡Klin!- exclamó al ver que se asomaba el animalito desde lo alto- ¡ahora verás!

Subió rápidamente tratando de alcanzarlo, pero Klin subió velozmente hasta alcanzar las ramas más altas de ese árbol, finalmente Candy llegó hasta donde se encontraba, pero Klin subió un poco más y astutamente se detuvo en una rama a la que Candy no llegaría, ya que si lo hacía corría el riesgo de caer.

- ¡Klin malo!- le dijo con cara de enojo- y se volteó indignada. El animalito entonces se acercó lentamente hacia ella, Candy lo veía de reojo y en cuanto lo vio a su alcance lo atrapó.

- ¡Te tengo!- Candy reía alegremente- creíste que escaparías ¡¿no es así?

Klin luchaba por zafarse pero al final se resignó, Candy lo acarició mientras desde arriba de aquel árbol contemplaba la puesta de sol.

-¿Qué haré Klin?- le preguntó al animalito que estaba medio adormilado-Albert piensa que es una buena idea y yo también, pero temo equivocarme.

Klin se separó entonces para acercarse a su cara y lamerla. Candy sintió cosquillas y se echó a reír. Entonces comprendió.

-Lo sé- le dijo- entiendo Klin, gracias por ayudarme. Será mejor que hable con la Hermana María y la señorita Pony cuanto antes ¿no crees?

Klin por toda respuesta dio un chillido de alegría. Y ambos permanecieron allí hasta que el sol se ocultó y dio paso a las penumbras.

**OOOOO**

Ya era de mañana y a pesar del cansancio, había instruido a las mucamas que realizaran las tareas temprano para llegar lo más rápido posible a Chicago, debía tomar el tren ese mismo día y entre más avanzados estuvieran en los preparativos del viaje era mejor.

En pocas horas tenía ya listas las maletas para el viaje y la Tía Abuela estaba dispuesta a salir del lugar en compañía de sus damas, cuando alguien llegó a la mansión.

- Madame, el señor Thomas ha venido- anunció el mayordomo- quiere verla inmediatamente, dice que es urgente.

La matriarca se extrañó un poco, no le extrañaba el hecho de que Thomas viniera, era un hombre muy leal a sus servicios y entre ellos estaba el ser el hombre de confianza de la familia, especialmente de ella. La urgencia era lo que le había desconcertado.

-Sí que pase- dijo, al tiempo que ordenó- las mucamas que esperen.

-A su orden madame- dijo el mayordomo, salió y cerró la puerta, para inmediatamente abrirse dando paso a un hombre con un semblante sereno, pero a la vez con inevitables signos del mayor nerviosismo.

La Tía Abuela en cuánto lo vio se asombró, pocas veces había visto a Thomas así, se preguntó qué pasaría.

Al ver que Thomas no hablaba, sólo se dedicaba a dar vueltas a la habitación, hizo que los nervios también se apoderaran de ella.

- Thomas, basta, deja de caminar así- lo reprendió- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

Él dejó en el acto de caminar y la miró, entonces le preguntó: ¡¿Cómo?¿Es que no la ha leído….?

-¡¿Leer qué?- preguntó visiblemente contrariada la Tía Abuela.

-¡La carta!... la carta que le envié hace poco, debió haber llegado aquí- respondió él rápidamente- en ella le decía que vendría inmediatamente por usted.

-Yo no he recibido alguna carta así- externó confusa- nadie me ha dado nada.

Thomas se asombró aún más, tendría que decirle todo, absolutamente todo, había contado parte de los sucesos en la carta, para que la noticia completa no tuviera un impacto mayor al momento que él viniera a explicar lo sucedido, pero ahora con esta situación, tal vez lo mejor sería darle la noticia en ese instante, aunque atrasaran su regreso a Chicago.

-Señora Elroy- empezó con la mirada en el piso de madera- había mandado una carta dirigida hacia usted, la cual contenía información sobre…su nieto.

-¿Qué dices Thomas? ¿De Archie? ¿Qué pasa con él?- expresó extrañada.

-No, no se trata de Archie- movió la cabeza negativamente y levantó la cabeza para verla a los ojos.

La Tía Abuela trataba de asimilar lo que él quería decirle, por un momento dudó y entonces su rostro se transformó en asombro y preguntó atónita- quieres decir….. quieres decir….. noticias sobre….¡¿Anthony?

- Sí, sobre Anthony, su nieto. Él...ha despertado.

* * *

**N/A**:Gracias chicas por sus reviews y como son poquitas, snif, snif, exhorto a todo mundo a que dejen sentir su opinión, aunque sea para un hola y saber que están ahí. Contesto reviews.

**The darkness princess**: Hola!, pues sí, a mi también me gusta esta época, espero que te la estés pasando muy bien. De Anthony...pues todavía no se sabe a dónde va, jaja de Albert y Candy, jamás me pasó por la cabeza que hubiera algo entre ellos, más que lo que son, así que por ese lado no va a pasar nada, completamente asegurado. Terry todavía tardará un poco en aparecer, obviamente tiene que estar en la historia , igualmente te deseo lo mejor para el sig. año!

**Erendi Cullen:**Hi hi, pues como puedes ver no sabemos a donde se dirige, pronto sabremos de él. Saludos!

**Karime**:Hola amiga, en estas notitas doy algo de información de los capis, y claro que seguiré subiéndolo, aunque por ahora la inspiración se ha quedado corta, y ante estas cuestiones llevo bastantitos capis de colchón jaja pero me preocupa no avanzar, sin embargo es uno de mis objetivos de este año que viene, así que de que lo termino, lo termino.

Nos vemos en el sig. capítulo. See you!


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki © . Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento._

**

* * *

**

XVI

_En la muda oscuridad ¿Cómo puedo el dolor detener? ….no requeriré de la calidez del mañana nunca jamás…_

….

Sabían que no tardaría en volar de nuevo. La hermana María y la señorita Pony no se mostraron sorprendidas por la decisión de Candy.

-Candy, ten por seguro, como ya te hemos dicho mucha veces que puedes regresar aquí cuando quieras- la señorita Pony la miraba con ternura.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos-..siempre, siempre las querré, a mis dos madres queridas. Y se acercó a ellas para abrazarlas efusivamente, ellas correspondieron al abrazo, acariciando su cabello. Todavía se peinaba con coletas.

- No llores Candy, nos volveremos a ver, eso es indudable- la hermana María se separó y la miró a los ojos.

- Sí, cuando tenga vacaciones, lo primero en lo que pensaré será en venir a verlos- dijo Candy con una sonrisa alegre.

- Y aquí te esperaremos querida Candy.

- Será difícil despedirse de los niños, pero no quiero irme sin decirles.

-No te preocupes, ellos se sentirán tristes, pero lo entenderán-dijo la señorita Pony, y añadió- tú debes buscar tu propio destino. Candy, retuvo esas palabras en su mente y susurró:- buscar mi propio destino, sí eso haré. Gracias, las quiero mucho a las dos.

- Bueno, ya basta de charla y lloriqueos, hoy es tu último día aquí ¿cierto? Así que aprovechémoslo- la señorita Pony estaba entusiasmada.

-Candy llevemos de paseo a los niños para que tengan un buen recuerdo- expuso la hermana María.

- ¡Muy bien, entonces no se diga más y en marcha!- expresó Candy alegremente con una sonrisa.

**OOOOO**

Iban en el carro camino a Lakewood, la urgencia con la que George les había dicho de la reunión con el bisabuelo Williams, hizo que se pusieran inmediatamente en camino.

-Me pregunto para qué nos habrá llamado el Tío Abuelo...- Eliza trataba de resolver el misterio-...¿no es raro que vayamos a conocerlo antes de su presentación?

- Ahora que lo dices, es cierto hermanita- contestó Neil- me pregunto ¿cómo será?..ja...de seguro es un viejo enclenque.

-Puede ser- Eliza puso a trabajar su imaginación- o tal vez alguien que nos pueda ser de utilidad ¿no crees?. Su hermano miró fijamente la expresión de ella, estaba sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Eliza, ¿otra vez tramando algo?-Neil no dejaba de sorprenderse cada vez que su hermana planeaba algo.

-Mmm puede ser, puede ser- y entonces se detuvo a ver a su madre que no había oído su conversación- mamita, ¿Por qué crees que nos hayan llamado?

La señora Leagan respondió-Probablemente sobre el compromiso de Neil. Ambos, tanto Neil y Eliza la observaron con un ligero asombro. Hasta que Eliza reaccionó.

- Ja ja ja...¡cómo no se me había ocurrido antes!- Eliza reía abiertamente-...eso debe ser, el Tío Abuelo quiere saber los detalles del compromiso ¿no?

Neil la veía con un rostro sombrío, no le gustaba ver cómo se burlaban de sus sentimientos.

-O tal vez... quiera anunciar el mismo día del compromiso, su presentación como la cabeza de los Andrew- Eliza dió vueltas a su imaginación-.. ¿no lo crees mamita?

-...Sí tal vez- respondió la señora, no muy entusiasmada. El acontecimiento no le agradaba en absoluto, verse emparentada con semejante mujer realmente la tenía molesta.

Ella siempre había deseado para sus hijos, personas de su misma posición, con clase y distinguidos, no alguien como….Candy. Sin embargo Eliza había podido distinguir las ventajas de ese compromiso, sí… había ventajas al fin y al cabo, así ellos podrían escalar a un puesto mucho más alto dentro del clan.

-Bueno, esto se pondrá muy interesante- Eliza habló como en un susurro-...será muy interesante saber la opinión del Tío Abuelo.

El carro siguió con su marcha, pronto llegarían hacia la mansión que los Andrew tenían en Lakewood, en donde conocerían al extraño Tío Abuelo Williams.

**OOOOO**

Había caminado por bastante tiempo, pronto iba a amanecer y ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar que rumbo tomaría, entonces empezaron a retumbar en su mente algunas dudas.

_¿Qué haré? ¿A dónde iré?_

Sabía que estaba en Chicago, y al mismo tiempo sabía que ésta había cambiado, no era la misma ciudad que alguna vez había conocido. A pesar de las penumbras que cada vez iban desapareciendo, iba un poco asombrado por las cosas que veía, afortunadamente nunca había utilizado las ropas del hospital, ya que había estado vestido de manera normal desde que tenía conciencia, así que nadie lo vería de una forma rara, excepto tal vez por el tipo de ropa que llevaba, que no era muy común, porque de algún modo era...elegante.

Entrevió en unas calles más adelantes un parque y se detuvo allí para descansar, sus piernas estaban muy cansadas, se había sorprendido, ya que había logrado avanzar bastante, aún en esas condiciones, aunque trató de forzarlas un poco más para alcanzar aquél sitio. En cuanto llegó se sentó en la primera banca que estaba a su alcance. Podía oír su respiración agitada por el esfuerzo que había hecho y nuevamente un dolor en el pecho lo molestó un poco pero le restó importancia, levantó su vista y observó que a su alrededor en otras bancas se encontraban personas, tratando de cubrirse y dormir, él entonces intentó relajarse cerrando sus ojos, se mantuvo así por unos minutos.

Instantes después amaneció y pudo sentir los primeros rayos del sol sobre su piel, eran muy refrescantes... _hace tanto que no __disfruto esto… hace tanto tanto tiempo… _

Una lágrima involuntaria entonces se desprendió y rodó por su mejilla, sin embargo no había abierto los ojos y los mantuvo así, sin embargo una tras otra las lágrimas hicieron su aparición, desbordándose una tras otra invadiéndole una enorme tristeza y vacío en su corazón. Aquellas lágrimas no habían aparecido mientras estaba en el hospital y ahora se manifestaban.

-Mamá….-susurró a media voz- ¿Por qué Candy?...¿Porqué ella?...Era mi vida entera.

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y sollozaba, sin embargo, momentos después se repuso, pues acababa de recordar algo, algo que por un momento hizo que se aliviara su corazón. En ese momento un hombre que se encontraba en una banca frente a la suya se había despertado al oír los sollozos, entonces lo vió y le preguntó:

- Oye, tú amigo...¿estás bien?

Anthony lo miró y contestó con un incipiente brillo en sus ojos azules, mientras asomaba en él una triste sonrisa...

- Sí… por fin he encontrado un destino. Entonces se levantó con un poco de esfuerzo, no obstante el descanso en el parque había resultado un alivio momentáneo para su cuerpo. El hombre al ver las dificultades que tenía, se apresuró a su encuentro y le ayudó a mantenerse en pie. Entonces advirtió que se trataba de un joven, un joven que no parecía que viviera en las calles como él, no sólo por su vestimenta sino que pudo distinguir también que tenía un aura de distinción y nobleza.

-Se lo agradezco mucho- dijo Anthony-de aquí en adelante puedo yo solo, no se preocupe.

-En ese caso, buena suerte- el hombre lo miró con un dejo de extrañeza e inclinándose ante él.

-Sí, buena suerte para usted también- Anthony se despidió de él tocándole el hombro, pero entonces una duda surgió en él, algo que no había tenido en cuenta anteriormente.

- Oh disculpe...me podría decir ¿qué año es éste? El hombre lo miró atónito al tiempo que le respondía.-Estamos en 1915.

-¡Ah!- manifestó Anthony y se dijo-…tantos años han pasado….El hombre aquél no dejaba de verlo un poco asombrado.-Ahora entiendo algunas cosas- dijo Anthony de pronto y al tiempo que frotaba sus ojos azules con su mano-bueno no importa...adiós y gracias.

- Buena suerte- volvió a desear el hombre del parque y pensó- ¡Qué joven tan extraño!

Y lo vió alejarse del parque lentamente hacia el camino por el que decía estaba su destino.

* * *

**N/A: **Hi chicas, que tal, ya listas para recibir el año?, bueno el sig. capítulo lo subiré el 1° de Enero 2011, y les recuerdo que probablemente ya sólo sera 1 por semana. Contesto reviews.

**The darkness princess: **Saludos amiga, que bien! ahora a esperar el año .. gracias por seguir aquí y seguimos con el fic.

**Tefa-sakura: **Hi hi, amiga, ohhh que bueno que te guste al historia, ahh realizar este fic era uno de mis objetivos, sobretodo porque no hay muchos fics con esta pareja y Anthony es mi galán preferido de la historia, así que aqui estoy con este proyecto. Gracias por seguir el fic, igualmente muchos saludos y un mega abrazo!

**Karina Grandchester: **Hola!, si había pensado en ello, de que podría ser un poco aburrida, pero soy de las chicas que prefiere ir paso a paso y tratar de que la historia, tenga algo más que el ya anhelado y siempre buscado romance, que claro que habrá! Y sobre el apurar el reencuentro, o algo así pues en realidad del fic ya tengo escritos demasiados capítulos como para cambiarlos y que se diera esa situación por todas esperada, pero de que va a ocurrir algo que ni se imaginan, va a ocurrir, así que espero que la sigan y que no se desesperen. Esto de las respuestas, la verdad es que emociona recibir muchas reviews pero bueno asi es esto de los fics. La depresión sólo fue por un momento, eso es lo bueno, y gracias por decir que eres fan incondicional, al igual que las chicas que me dejan review en cada capi. Muchos besos y abrazos y lo mejor para el sig. año.

**Lilialh: **Bueno creo que hay algo de respuesta a lo que esperabas nop?

**Erendi Cullen: **Hi amix, se paciente, muuuuuyy paciente, la espera valdrá la pena.

Gracias a todas por sus reviews, see you!


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki © . Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento._

**

* * *

**

XVII

_Tus palabras son ahora el sonido del viento._

….

No podía creerlo, aunque siempre había tenido fe en ello.

- ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser!- decía una y otra vez la Tía Abuela incrédula-... ¡¿Cómo?¡...¿Es cierto?¡...¿No es una ilusión?

Thomas podía ver la estupefacción con la que lo miraba y le preguntaba, el asentía, sin embargo faltaba decirle lo más importante. La Tía Abuela no daba crédito a lo que había oído; sentía una alegría inmensa, pero entonces de repente en un momento reaccionó y exclamó:

-¡Debemos irnos ahora!, ¡quiero verlo!... quiero estar con él, vamos debemos darnos prisa!...¡Dios mío!...¡Anthony, mi Anthony querido!. Entonces se levantó rápidamente de la silla en donde se había sentado instantes antes cuando Thomas le había dicho la buena noticia dejándola completamente asombrada.

Sin embargo Thomas avanzó un paso hacia ella y le señaló:

-Madame, me temo que va a tener que esperar, hay algo más que tengo que informarle-expresó con algo de gravedad.

- ¿Qué sucede?- la matriarca se detuvo a escrutarlo, tratando de adivinar que le diría-...¡no podemos perder el tiempo, quiero regresar a Chicago cuanto antes!.

Thomas tomó un respiro y entonces sin más le dijo:-Él no está en el hospital. Anthony ha desaparecido.

-¡¿Pero qué dices?-preguntó más incrédula aún, jamás había cruzado por su mente que algo así pudiera pasar.

-Lo lamento muchísimo, el doctor Adams me avisó y...yo en cuanto pude fui hacia allá, pero él ya no estaba.

-¡¿Cómo es posible?- exclamó indignada- ¡mi nieto desaparecido!...¡No, esto no puede ser!...¿Pero qué sucedió? ¡¿Por qué?

Thomas estaba muy perturbado, habría querido ahorrarle esa angustia a su ama.

-El Doctor Adams mencionó que Anthony había despertado sin recuerdos, pero que poco a poco había ido recuperándolos y que preguntó por usted muchas veces….

-¡Entonces…. porque no me avisó antes!- lo interrumpió la Tía Abuela- debió haberme informado en cuanto Anthony despertó.

-Eso hizo, pero ni usted ni yo nos encontrábamos en Chicago- respondió él, así que en cuánto llegué y supe lo que había pasado fuí directamente al hospital.

-¿Cuándo?- había olvidado preguntar algo tan importante-...¡¿Cuándo ha sucedido todo esto?

-Hace ya cuatro días madame-respondió Thomas- hace cuatro días despertó, pero hace dos días que no se sabe nada de él, sin embargo ya he puesto a hombres en su búsqueda.

-No puede ser, no puede ser, ¡cuatro días!- se decía la Tía Abuela algo desesperada por el rumbo de las cosas-...no... ¡esto no puede estar sucediendo!. Thomas la veía, le había dicho que ya estaban buscándolo tratando de aminorar el impacto de la desaparición.

La señora Elroy entonces tomó sus cosas y se dirigió hacia la puerta, diciéndole..- ¡Vamos no hay tiempo que perder, no ha pasado tanto tiempo, debemos encontrarlo!.

- Pero….

Thomas había pensado en ese momento en darle la nota que había dejado Anthony, pero lo mejor era apurarse, ya en el camino se encargaría de dársela.

**OOOOO**

_Lakewood, 1915_

Tenía bastante tiempo desde que habían pisado la enorme mansión. En cuanto bajaron su madre se adelantó. Ellos se quedaron todavía un rato fuera de la misma.

-¡Ah! Hacía ya tanto tiempo- exclamó Eliza- me pregunto...¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuvimos aquí?

-Fue antes de irnos al Colegio San Pablo- respondió Neil.

-Sí…. creo recordarlo, antes de eso me gustaba estar aquí- dijo ella- sobre todo por..

-Por él- interrumpió Neil- por Anthony era que te gustaba estar aquí ¿no es cierto?

Eliza lo vió con enfado pero después de unos segundos su cara cambió y le dijo.

- Sí, Anthony realmente me gustaba...- nuevamente cambió su expresión-...pero él sólo se interesaba en ese entonces por esa dama de establo.

Neil hizo como si no la hubiera oído, no quería pelear en ese momento, además iban a conocer por fin al hombre que era el jefe de la familia, el hombre que había adoptado a Candy hacía varios años.

-Vamos Eliza-dijo él- nos están esperando. En ese momento alguien había salido para acompañarlos al despacho.

-Señorita Eliza, Señorito Neil, por favor pasen- dijo George inclinándose- el bisabuelo Williams los espera.

-Ya vamos George, no es necesario que nos apresures- expresó molesto Neil. George que los iba guiando no dijo nada y se mantuvo tranquilo.

Por fin llegaron al lugar donde detrás de la puerta se encontraba la persona más importante del clan Andrew. George tocó la puerta y la abrió:

-Señor William, aquí está la señorita Eliza y Neil Leagan- anunció entreabriendo la enorme puerta.

-Sí, que pasen- dijo una voz dentro. Entonces George abrió la puerta un poco más para dejarlos entrar.

En cuanto ingresaron y dieron un paso, Neil y Eliza quedaron estupefactos.

**OOOOO**

-¡Muy bien!- se dijo animada- debo tener todo listo para mañana, espero que no me falte nada. Sin embargo no estaría mal revisarla de nuevo.

Dejó a los niños en sus camas durmiendo, había sido un día agotador, pero estaba muy contenta de que ellos se hubieran divertido, había sido difícil decirles que se iría de nuevo, no había soportado verles las caritas tristes, sin embargo se alegraron mucho al saber que los visitaría, así que estuvieron contentos el resto del día.

Tocaron a la puerta.

-¿Candy?- se oyó la voz de la hermana María - ¿Estás despierta? ¿Puedo pasar?

- Sí..- respondió ella y al verla que miraba su maleta le preguntó-...¿Qué pasa?

- Nada, sólo vine a ver si necesitabas ayuda con tu maleta- se detuvo a contemplar la maleta que siempre llevaba cuando se iba de viaje.

- Ah! muchas gracias, pero casi he terminado de empacar, no es necesario que se moleste.

-Bueno entonces, descansa y que tengas buenas noches, recuerda que mañana tienes que levantarte temprano, ya que vienen por ti.

-Sí, ya sólo me falta una cosa y me duermo en un instante- manifestó ella riendo.

- Entonces hasta mañana- la hermana María se acercó a la puerta y la cerró.

-Hasta mañana- respondió. Se detuvo para mirar a su alrededor la habitación, iba a extrañarla, al igual que todo el Hogar de Pony, sin embargo también tenía otro pensamiento en su cabeza.

- ¿Dónde la habré dejado?- se detuvo a pensar por unos instantes-...¡Ah ya sé dónde!

Corrió al lugar donde seguramente estaba. Sí… la había encontrado, la cajita de recuerdos donde estaban el medallón del príncipe de la colina, el recorte de periódico dónde aparecía Terry y la foto de Anthony.

Ahora sí tenía todo listo para poder irse.

* * *

**N/A**: Hola chicas, bueno estamos iniciando el año, buenas vibras para todas!.

**marinlucero chiba: **Uyyyy verdad que sí es emocionante? me alegra que eso les parezca. Jajaja pues sí los Leagan ya verán como es el Tío Abuelo, se darán cuenta que no será tan facil engañarlo como a veces sucedía con la Tía Abuela. Gracias por tus deseos, igualmente lo mejor para tí y tu familia. Saludos y abrazos!

**Sandra**:Sip, así es , no se trata de Terry, simplemente un hombre que estaba en ese momento en aquél lugar igual que Anthony. Promesa recordada jamás olvidada para nuestro Anthony, veremos que sucede con él y sobre Candy pues ella como vemos no estará por esos rumbos... llegarán a encontrarse en el camino? *O* Que bueno que estemos de acuerdo sobre el contexto, como dije antes creo que es más emocionante!.Sobre los reviews, sip eso imaginé, así que no hay problema...seguimos adelante. Saludos y abrazos!

Gracias por sus reviews y todas las chics que leen la historia aunque no dejen su review, Arigato.


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki © . Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento._

* * *

**XVIII**

_Búscame y llévame de vuelta contigo._

...

_Lakewood, 1915_

En cuanto entraron, la visión que tenían delante de ellos, los dejó asombrados. Frente a ellos tenían a un hombre muy joven, completamente lo opuesto a lo que habían imaginado hacía unos instantes previos, sin embargo no había duda, estaba sentado enfrente del enorme escritorio y lucía imponente y seguro de sí mismo.

-¿Usted…usted… es el….es el… bisabuelo Williams?-le costaba trabajo hablar a Eliza que estaba estupefacta llevándose una mano hacia su pecho.

Albert la miró con simpatía. Al lado de ella se encontraba Neal igualmente asombrado como su hermana, por lo que el hombre asintió con una ligera inclinación, pero lo confirmó al hablarles con un tono de voz pacífico.

- Sí, yo soy el Tío Abuelo Williams, veo que te ha sorprendido y también sé la razón-terminó decir mientras dejaba de estar reclinado en el enorme sillón para posarse sobre el fino mueble.

Neil, seguía mirándolo con sorpresa incapaz de decir nada. Entonces Albert los invitó a sentarse, y obedecieron. Dentro también se encontraba la señora Leagan, ella parecía encontrarse tranquila, sin embargo también había manifestado su sorpresa en cuanto lo había visto hacía unos minutos antes.

-Se supone que nadie debería verme hasta el día de mi presentación...- Albert empezó a hablar levantándose pa dar algunos pasos alrededor del despacho y continuó-...sin embargo he mandado llamarlos por un asunto de mayor importancia.

Los Leagan seguían sin decir nada pero de pronto una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Albert, mientras veía la copa que había tomado de una estancia cercana, girando su contenido.

-¡Ah!...es verdad, ¡que descortesía!...todavía no les he ofrecido de comer y beber...por favor siéntense- se detuvo para dejar su copa de la cual había estado bebiendo y se giró para verlos con amabilidad- ¿les puedo ofrecer algo?

Antes de que alguien dijera algo, en ese momento la puerta se abrió dando paso a una mucama que traía una bandeja con bebidas y algunas viandas, ofreciéndoselas a los invitados. La señora Leagan y Eliza rechazaron la bandeja, no así Neil que aprovechó la oportunidad para tomar una de las copas, que a juzgar por su contenido se trataba de lo mismo que tenía el Tío Abuelo en la suya.

Después de eso la mucama salió y cerró la puerta, para dar paso al silencio. La señora Leagan se sentía muy incómoda en esa situación al igual que Eliza y Neil, aunque en el caso de él, la bebida en su mano hacía que se le olvidara el malestar. Los tres Leagan se sentaron, esperando que su interlocutor hablara.

Eliza no dejaba de verlo, seguía preguntándose...¿porqué un hombre tan joven era el Tío Abuelo Williams?, no dejaba de intrigarla y al mismo tiempo de interesarle, aunque también podía advertir que había algo que infundía respeto.

-Bien, continuemos...eh... – Albert retomó el hilo de la conversación-... decía que los he llamado por un asunto muy importante, se trata del compromiso de Neil y Candy.

Neil apuró su copa de un trago y la retuvo en sus manos, al tiempo que había bajado la cabeza sintiendo un poco de vergüenza y...temor.

-He sido informado que se va a celebrar el compromiso en Chicago-Albert siguió caminando alrededor del espacioso despacho-...sin embargo, antes quisiera que me dieran los detalles para haber llegado a ese punto...ya que como ustedes conocen, se trata de mi hija adoptiva y un compromiso de esa envergadura no es algo para decidirlo de la noche a la mañana...¿no lo creen?

La señora Leagan palideció, no atreviéndose siquiera a pronunciar una palabra. Neil, se hundió más en el sofá en el que se encontraba sentado incapaz de hablar. Eliza al ver que su hermano no decía nada, reunió el valor suficiente y empezó a hablar.

-En ese caso déjeme decirle que su hija Candy...- el sólo decir ese nombre la irritaba mucho - le ha dado muchos problemas a la familia, tal vez usted no esté enterado, pero entre otras cosas,nos ha robado en una ocasión y también se ha atrevido a desafiar a la familia diciendo que repudia el apellido, sin embargo a pesar de eso mi hermano…. mi hermano….

-Yo...yo...la quiero...- interrumpió Neil, aunque sólo había sido algo mayor a un susurro fué lo perfectamente audible para todos los presentes, sin embargo continuaba con la cabeza baja- ...la quiero y deseo casarme con ella.

Albert había detenido su caminata cuando Eliza había hablado, oyendo atentamente sin cambiar su expresión tranquila, no obstante le sorprendió oír la confesión de Neil y lo miró por unos instantes con suma curiosidad, si no sabría las innumerables ocasiones en que había tenido oportunidad de humillar a Candy desde que la había conocido, ¿ que imagen equivocada tendría de él en esos momentos?...

- Ya veo, así que eso es lo que sientes y deseas...- Albert habló tras una pausa que había aparecido tras unos minutos de silencio, entonces se dirigió a la señora Leagan- ¿y usted que puede decirme al respecto?

-Yo...sólo quiero lo mejor para Neil, sin embargo ...-en ese momento había visto de repente la mirada dura de Eliza y calló.

-...¿Sin embargo?-Albert la alentó a que continuara viéndola inquisitivamente, para él no pasó inadvertida la mirada entre la hija y su madre.

-No… nada en realidad- dijo a media voz la dama- sólo que mi hijo ha expresado sus sentimientos por ella y no tengo nada más que agregar- finalizó.

Albert bebió otro sorbo de su trago y dejó la copa en su escritorio deteniéndose por completo para verlos a los tres, para detenerse en la figura de Neal Leagan.

-Así que...dices que la quieres y deseas casarte con ella- Albert repitió las palabras de Neil para añadir- y… ¿estás completamente seguro de que ella siente...y desea lo mismo Neil?

Los tres quedaron sorprendidos por la pregunta, Neil seguía con la cabeza baja, no obstante apretó la copa que tenía en la mano.

-Ella….Candy…siente lo mismo por mí- consiguió decir tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible, aunque por dentro algo le decía que el Tío Abuelo sabía lo que realmente sucedía.

- ¡Ah! pues es extraño...- dijo Albert alzando un poco la voz tratando de sonar contrariado-...cuando le he preguntado a Candy, ella lo ha negado, ha negado tajantemente que esté enamorada de tí, es más, me ha pedido que intervenga y haga que se cancele ese compromiso.

Neil no respondió, sólo se limitó a apretar con mayor fuerza la copa vacía, deseando que su contenido no se hubiera terminado tan rápidamente.

-¡¿Cómo?... ¡¿Cómo es posible?..- dijo Eliza estupefacta al oírlo, algunas de las palabras dichas por el Tío Abuelo fueron captadas y con suma rapidez habían entrado en su cerebro- ...eso quiere decir que… que...¿ya lo conocía a usted?...¡pero si nadie lo había visto en todo este tiempo!

-Sí, en cierta forma... pero no nos desviemos del tema... ¿Qué dices a eso Neil?- le preguntó acercándose hasta quedar frente a él- ¿A quién debería creerle?... - y tras unos instantes declaró finalmente mientras se alejaba nuevamente-...creo que es más que evidente quién tiene la razón.

En ese momento Neil con la cara roja de vergüenza y con un gesto de amenaza exclamó a Albert que por un momento le había dado la espalda - ...¡Yo me casaré con ella!, si no…..si no lo aprueba,...entonces ¡me iré a la guerra!

Albert se giro para verlo sin cambiar la expresión de serenidad, después miró a la señora Leagan que estaba algo perturbada y después se dirigió a la ventana sin decir nada.

-¡Hermanito, hermanito, no puedes decir eso!- Eliza trató de disuadir a Neil, viendo a Albert que estaba de espaldas a ellos- no puedes irte, ¡no!...¡no te vayas! ¡Por favor Tío Abuelo no lo permitas!

-¡Iré, iré a morir allá! - dijo él tratando de sonar trágico y sonriéndole a Eliza- ...lejos de aquí, moriré en batalla...

Tras unos segundos, Albert alejó su vista de la ventana, había estado observando el camino que llevaba al portal de las rosas y de repente pensó en Anthony y en Stear, ellos realmente habían muerto, Stear en la guerra y a su sobrino se lo había arrebatado la muerte sin que él pudiera haber hecho algo, eso hizo que por un momento algo parecido a la impotencia se apoderara de él, pero logró controlarse.

-Así que se trata de eso- respondió al fin Neil como Eliza se quedaron callados, ¿El Tío Abuelo le habría creído a Neil que quisiera irse a la guerra?

-Creo que...suficiente hemos tenido con la partida de Alistear como para que otro miembro más siga sus pasos... ¿ó no es así señora Leagan?- declaró finalmente observando a la dama con sumo interé lo miró pero se mantuvo callada sin decir nada. Entonces de Eliza surgió una idea:

- ¡La Tía Abuela!,...ella ha dicho que aprueba el compromiso!- e incitó a Neil y a su madre a unirse a la idea- ¿verdad mamita?

- Sí es verdad- por fin había hablado Sarah Leagan, tratando de aferrarse a la idea- ella nos ha dado su aprobación para que ellos celebren el compromiso y se casen.

Albert los escudriñó, sobre todo a la señora Leagan, a lo que ésta por respuesta fue presa del nerviosismo.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo, la misma Tía Abuela me lo ha dicho-confesó Albert y agregó-...sin embargo ella esta plenamente consciente de que yo tengo la última palabra así que….. he aquí lo que pienso.

Se sirvió otra copa y después de haberla degustado y dejado en su escritorio señaló.

- Neil, dices que quieres a Candy, pero ella no siente lo mismo por ti, así que eso es suficiente para cancelar ese compromiso, segundo, dices que si no te casas con ella te irás a la guerra, en ese caso...- se detuvo para ver de nuevo a la señora Leagan- tu madre estaría tan preocupada que me habría pedido que hiciera lo posible por disuadirte, pero su reacción al hecho me hace pensar que sólo se trata de un chantaje y que jamás has pensado en verdad en alistarte, y por último, aunque la Tía Abuela haya dicho que aprobaba el compromiso, ha cambiado de opinión y es de la misma idea que yo.. así que viendo las cosas… al parecer no hay nada más de que hablar.

Eliza y la señora Leagan quedaron sorprendidas por la forma de hablar del Tío Abuelo Williams, había sido muy claro.

Neil al verse descubierto exclamó:

-¡No puede ser, la Tía Abuela estaba de acuerdo!... ¡¿Cómo es que ahora ha cambiado de opinión?...¡Ella decía que no podía permitir que Candy se casara con alguien que deshonrara a la familia!

Albert lo miró y externó tranquilamente-.. En ese caso yo me encargaré Neil, Candy es mi hija y yo sabré que hacer cuando llegue el caso.

-¡¿Pero…?- trató de repelar Eliza viendo que las posibilidades que antes se habían planteado se habían esfumado tan así de repente..

- No hay nada más por qué discutir- y viendo a los tres con frialdad les dijo–...desde este momento el compromiso está definitivamente cancelado.

**OOOOO**

El tren seguía su marcha inexorablemente, atravesando las montañas, cruzando por todos aquellos parajes que siempre admiraban, cada vez que recorrían esta ruta, sin embargo ahora no podía hacerlo, tenía una preocupación que no dejaba de rondarle, no sabía como abordarlo, por miedo a su reacción, sin embargo podía sentir el papel en el bolsillo a cada instante, como si éste fuera una baza ardiente.

_Debo entregársela antes de llegar a Chicago._

- Madame, ¿le apetece algo de comer y beber?- preguntó amablemente, al recordar que habían salido muy deprisa sin preguntarse siquiera si su ama habría desayunado ya.

La matriarca no lo oyó, iba sumida en sus propios pensamientos, por lo que se levantó y regresó tras unos minutos.

- ¿Madame?- volvió a hablar Thomas en un tono más alto. Entonces ella en ese momento le prestó atención, ante ella Thomas tenía un plato con algunas viandas y bebidas.

- No, no gracias Thomas...no por el momento- dijo ella y agregó con voz serena pero a la vez algo nerviosa - quiero que me digas todo lo que sabes desde que llamaron del hospital.

- Como usted diga- respondió él, dejando a un lado el plato, creyendo que era el momento para sacarlo a la luz-...pero antes debo darle esto, lo dejó su nieto antes de irse.

Sacó de uno de sus bolsillos la nota y se la entregó. Ella asombrada la tomó y la abrió inmediatamente. La Tía Abuela empezó a leerla rápidamente y se quedó boquiabierta.

-¡¿Pero qué…..?

_Tía Abuela:_

_No puedo quedarme aquí__. __He perdido desesperadamente una parte esencial de mí__ y estoy confundido._ _Todos los colore__s se desaparecieron de mi mundo desde que ella ya no está más en él y me duele demasiado. Por ahora deseo estar solo...,n__o sé a donde iré pero estoy seguro de que hallaré mi propio camino._

_Por favor perdóname _

_Anthony B._

* * *

_**N/A**: Hola chicas, espero que esten pasando muy bien este inicio de año, y pues con referencia al fic, les recuerdo nuevamente que ya sólo será uno por semana, la actualización la haré en fin de semana, generalmente los sábados, así que espero sus reviews en el transcurso de la semana._

_**María de Brower**:Hi! Muchas gracias, espero que sigas con la historia. Saludos!_

_**Sandra: **Hi amix, pues como sabemos, Anthony no sabe exactamente donde se encuentra ese lugar pero tendrá alguna ligera idea, pero ya verás que sucede, porque en el camino se encontrará con...?, jaja lo dejo en suspenso. Saludos! _

_**Ady!:**Woww amiga gracias por la visita, sip, más y más interesante ya verás, igualmente miles de abrazos amix!_

_**The darkness princess**:Hola! Sabes, me he dado a la tarea de ver que onda con estos capítulos, he hecho una revisión y al menos faltan algunos que todavía están cortos, pensé en reorganizarlos para que fueran más largos, pero simplemente el tiempo no es mi aliado en este momento, así que decidí que antes de actualizar, les añadiría un poco más para enriquecerlos, de hecho he empezado con éste, pero no desesperen, ya falta poco para que lleguen los capítulos más largos. Saludos!_

_**Lilialh**: Gracias por la reviw y sip, ya en este momento sabe Anthony a dónde dirigirse. Saludos!_

_**Tefa-sakura**:Hi amiga, mmm nunca había oído esa canción hasta que la mencionaste aquí, y ya la escuché, en ese momento ya había subido este capítulo pero todavía no lo editaba, y me dí cuenta de que algunas cosas se mencionan aquí, verdad? o bueno yo al menos lo relacioné mucho, llegó en el mejor momento tu comentario, muchos saludos y abrazos!_

_**marinlucero-chiba**:Hola! igualmente feliz día de reyes atrasado, del reencuentro, mmmm Anthony tendrá al menos dos reencuentros en este camino que ha emprendido... de quienes se tratarán? Saludos!_

_**carmen**:Waaa me da mucho gusto que este fic implique ese tipo de emociones en ustedes chicas, creo que ese es el objetivo principal de los fics no? Y no te preocupes, yo entiendo, gracias por mantenerte al tanto amiga, sobre un Terry vs Anthony, creo que eso es inevitable en la mayoría de los fanfics de Candy, si no es que Albert también entra en escena, pero aunque tengo una idea de cómo será, aún no está determinado...jaja así o más inentendible, créanme que así estoy con esta cuestión de Terry y Anthony. Feliz año e igualmente felicidad para ti en todos los aspectos._

_Gracias chicas por sus reviews, y nos vemos en el próximo el sábado. Bye!_


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki © . Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento._

* * *

**XIX**

_Una estrella fugaz se hace visible en el corazón._

...

Las despedidas nunca eran alegres, sin embargo ésta había sido muy animada, los rostros llorando no habían faltado, pero estaba contenta.

Albert había venido expresamente para llevarla hacia su nueva vida. Había insistido en ocupar nuevamente ese departamento en donde ellos habían vivido juntos una temporada, ésa había sido una de sus condiciones a la que Albert no pudo más que resignarse. Además de ello el repudio al apellido que había hecho llegar Candy al todavía desconocido Tío Abuelo Williams ya no tenía efecto y menos aún ahora que sabía que se trataba de su amigo Albert y la Tía Abuela ya estaba enterada de que finalmente Candy seguiría perteneciendo a la familia, para beneplácito suyo... aunque últimamente se había comportado diferente de acuerdo a las palabras de Albert y Candy pensó que tal vez por una vez podría eso llevarle algo bueno, trataría de llevarse bien con ella y empezar de nuevo .

Iban en el carro manejado por George , Albert y Candy iban en la parte trasera, admirando alegremente el paisaje y Candy estaba más que entusiasmada, algo le decía que había sido una buena elección.

- Te ves muy contenta para haber dejado el Hogar de Pony- externó Albert tras unos segundos de observarla.

Candy tomó el crucifijo que le habían dado hacía mucho tiempo entre sus manos y con los ojos cerrados soltó un suspiro de satisfacción.

-Los niños, la hermana María y la señorita Pony siempre los llevo en mi corazón esté donde esté- externó mientras no dejaba de apretar con fuerza el objeto

- Es verdad...-Albert tan sólo se limitó a seguirla mirando-... además seguramente los volverás a ver ¿no es así?

- Sí- Candy había abierto los ojos y admiraba de nuevo la vista de fuera- les he prometido volver en cuanto pueda y eso haré.

-Entonces, ¿sigues pensando que es buena idea quedarte en ese apartamento?- Albert cambió el tema tratando una vez más de convencerla, aunque sabía que sus esfuerzos serían inútiles-¿No te gustaría quedarte en la mansión de Chicago? Los Leagan han mencionado que ya estuvieron mucho tiempo allí y que cambiarían de aires, así que no tendrías problemas con ellos.

-Mmm...- Candy se concentró por un momento, sin embargo el anhelo de volver a ver ese hogar mientras estudiaba para ser enfermera tuvo mayor peso – gracias Albert pero lo prefiero así, quiero seguir en ese apartamento, me sentiría más cómoda.

-Está bien- suspiró él, había tratado de convencerla, sin éxito- sé que amas tu independencia y no voy a insistirte más, pero sabes que las puertas de la mansión están abiertas para tí en cualquier momento.

Candy al ver la desilusión en su cara, se acercó a él y lo abrazó-... lo siento Albert.

- No te preocupes, sólo quiero que seas feliz- señaló él un poco sorprendido del accionar de ella, pero igualmente agradecido por esa muestra de cariño

- Has hecho tanto por mí...- expresó ella mirándolo fijamente al tiempo que deshacía el abrazo mientras que él depositaba una de sus manos en la palma de la mano de ella.

- Y lo seguiré haciendo Candy, mientras tú me lo permitas- el patriarca podía sentir fluir el paternalismo hacia quien seguía siendo para él su pequeña Candy.

Hacía ya un rato que habían dejado atrás el Hogar de Pony y sólo se veía el camino por delante lleno de montes y colinas. Candy sentía que una nueva vida se abriría ante ella, tan sólo tendría que abrir sus brazos y enfrentar lo que viniera y si era al lado de sus amigos y familia no tendría nada de qué temer.

**OOOOO**

_Lakewood,1915_

Estaba furiosa, el plan para hacerse de la fortuna de los Andrew se había ido abajo, jamás había imaginado que el Tío Abuelo fuera tan joven.

-¡El compromiso se canceló- exclamó tan fuerte que su hermano se sobresaltó un poco-... y las esperanzas para heredar se han esfumado! ¡Además nos echó como unos mendigos y ahora tendremos que irnos a otro lado!

Neil la veía dando vueltas alrededor de la habitación, su madre en cuanto llegaron a su mansión se había ido a su propia habitación dejándolos solos pretextando dolor de cabeza, las noticias del día tampoco la tenían muy contenta.

-¡Esto no se puede quedar así!- volvió a exclamar mientras levantaba un brazo al aire cerrando su puño con fuerza- ¡tenemos que hacer algo!.

-¡Tienes razón hermanita, no me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados!- dijo Neal golpeando el brazo del sofá en el que se encontraba sentado igualmente enojado por el transcurso de las cosas, aunque para él otro aspecto era más importante- ¡Candy tiene que casarse conmigo!

Eliza lo vió y se preguntó, como habia ido preguntándose desde que se había enterado... ¿cómo era que Neal había desarrollado ese afecto por la huérfana?, debía odiarla como había sido desde el inicio cuando llegó a su casa por primera vez, nunca notó cuando sus sentimientos cambiaron, si eso hubiera pasado, habría hecho algo, pero ahora nada se podía hacer, aún así en cierta manera estaba contenta de que el Tío Abuelo no permitiría que Neal y la huérfana llegaran a casarse algún día y aún cuando ese había sido el plan, la verdad era no quería verse emparentada con ella.

- No lo entiendo Neal, sigo sin entenderlo- Eliza movía la cabeza en desaprobación, sin embargo el transcurso de sus pensamientos cambió de un momento a otro...había recordado algo- pero...¿cómo es que ellos dos ya se conocían? ¡¿Cuándo ha pasado eso?... Nadie sabría quien era el Tío Abuelo Williams hasta el día de la presentación ¿verdad?¡

- Sí, tendremos que averiguarlo Eliza, ¿cómo es que le cree a ella y no a nosotros?... la Tía Abuela ya había dado su aprobación-dijo él suspicaz- y también...

-Tenemos que idear algo- lo interrumpió no prestando demasiada atención a su hermano, pensando en el próximo paso que seguirían...bueno que ella llevaría a cabo, no se fiaba mucho de Neal, pero mientras tuviera algo de su ayuda, podría funcionar- tenemos que idear un plan, uno que no falle.

- El bisabuelo es muy listo así que tendremos que tener mucho cuidado- respondió el al ver que su hermana no se detendría, pero había que tomar en cuenta muchas cosas, y ésa era una de las principales- si se entera de nuestras intenciones, es probable que no se conforme con que nos mandarnos a otro lado.

-Todo sea- Eliza habló con decisión y convenciéndose a así misma de que esta vez conseguirían triunfar- por obtener la fortuna de la familia.

_Y por ver a esa completamente humillada ante mí..._

**OOOOO**

_Chicago, 1915_

El auto se estacionó rápidamente frente a la gran Mansión, de él bajó Thomas apresurado y rodeó el carro para después ayudar a la Tía Abuela a descender. Una figura se acercó a ellos en cuanto los vió acercarse a la entrada, alegrándose de ver de nuevo a la digna dama.

-Bienvenidos- la mucama se inclinó ante ellos y en seguida ayudó a la matriarca- permítame ayudarle. La Tía Abuela le permitió hacer, sin embargo quería darse prisa y mientras ella cargaba con las cosas personales de la matriarca, Thomas se apresuró a bajar el equipaje junto con el chofer.

-Voy a partir en una hora- le anunció a la mujer, que iba a su lado mientras se internaban dentro de la mansión- necesito que desempaquen todo y prepares algunas cosas.

- Como usted lo ordene- respondió ella sin siquiera detenerse a preguntar por la causa de aquél apresuramiento.

- Bien- y se dirigió enseguida a Thomas que venía detrás de ella con algo de su equipaje- en cuanto baje, iremos para allá. Debemos apresurarnos.

- Sí madame- Thomas se inclinó ante ella- esperaré con el coche listo afuera.

_Flashback_

_Una vez que leyó la nota, su mente no acababa de comprender, y volteó a ver a Thomas muy contrariada y a la vez azorada por el que creía sería el significado de las palabras de Anthony._

_- Esto…esto ¿significa que no regresará?- la desesperación empezaba asomarse dentro de ella-...pero ¿porqué?... no lo entiendo._

_-Dice que está confundido- Thomas trató de calmar a la Tía Abuela aunque el mismo también se sentía así- tal vez cuando despertó, no haya podido recuperar todos sus recuerdos y por eso quiere alejarse, según entiendo para no darnos problemas._

_El tren seguía su marcha inexorablemente, atravesando velozmente los pocos túneles, siempre adelante... sin detenerse un instante hasta vislumbrar la siguiente estación._

_- No, no no es posible...¡no puedo aceptarlo!- exclamó ella con vehemencia mirando una y otra vez la nota - no puedo dejarlo que se vaya así, ¡no a mi Anthony! debe sentirse muy solo, él no actúa así._

_- Daremos con él, lo buscaremos y seguiremos buscando hasta encontrarlo- dijo Thomas convencido de sus palabras y también tratando de convencer a su vez a la anciana._

_- Hay algo extraño en la nota...- continuó la Tía Abuela deteniéndose por un momento a pensar en algo que había dejado pasar mientras releeía una y otra vez- habla sobre alguien, menciona a ella….¿quién podría ser?_

_- No sabría decirle madame- Thomas también se había estado preguntando lo mismo, parecía ser que ese era el núcleo mismo del abandono del hospital- podría asegurarle que definitivamente eso ha tenido influencia en su decisión de irse así …repentinamente._

_-Thomas, desde ahora tu mayor responsabilidad será encontrar a mi nieto, cueste lo que cueste- ella habló con determinación, no dejaría que algo así la detuviera, que la huída de su más querido nieto hiciera derrumbarla- ... por ahora tendremos que ir al hospital, quiero saber todo lo que pasó desde que despertó. No permitiré que se aleje de mi lado, de nosotros.. su familia._

_- Así se hará madame- Thomas sabía que no se darían por vencido, Anthony había sido y seguía siendo alguien esencial de la familia Andrew y ahora con mayor razón cuando nadie más que ellos sabían que inusitada y maravillosamente seguía con vida._

Una hora después estaban en camino hacia el hospital donde Anthony había pasado los últimos años.

* * *

**N/A**:Vamos avanzando! Hoy no hubo algo de Anthony pero en el siguiente tendremos noticias de él.

**The darkness princess**: Hola! sip así es, Neal se había hecho muchas ilusiones, fué un balde de agua fría, pero ¿se detendrá ante eso? ya lo veremos.. Bueno en este capítulo aparece algo de Candy y de Anthony en el próximo. Saludos!

**epag 18**:Hi Paty! y habrá más y más suspenso y misterio jojojo, gracias por tus palabras, te mando un abrazo!

**lore de brower: **Gracias amix, ya veremos que sucede con Anthony en su travesía, bueno y ya queda contestado lo segundo nop?. Saludos!

**Sandra**:Hola!Jejeje quien será? sip, todavía falta un poco para estos reencuentros, sólo diré un pequeño spoiler,habrá ...mmm...como decirlo.. un cruce de caminos interesante.. ya te imaginas de quiénes hablo? Saludos!

**Carmen**:Woa gracias por tus plabaras amix, sip, Neal no haría jamás algo así, jajaja eres entonces una Albertfan ehh. Un abrazo!

**anjim**: Hi hi, bienvenida! jeje habrá por lo menos otro compromiso eso es seguro, de Eliza y Neal...bueno estos hermanitos su especialidad siempre es acarrear problemas especialmente para Candy, así que seguramente habrá más de ellos.

**Erendi Cullen**:Hi, ahí vamos amiga. Saludos!

Gracias chicas por sus reviews, nos vemos en el próximo!.


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki © . Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento._

* * *

**XX**

...

_Mis recuerdos de ti se están desvaneciendo junto con el color veraniego del agua. Todavía no he podido cubrir aún ahora esa promesa que hice contigo, camino a casa, a este ritmo la olvidaré algún día, pero tú no olvidarás ¿cierto? Es inolvidable ¿verdad?, así que sigo mirando atrás._

Albert le estaba dando las buenas nuevas. Habían estado hablando de algunos proyectos que Albert tenía en un futuro y lo que vendría de ahora en adelante, ahora sólo estaba tan contento de ver que Candy había aceptado su propuesta y que podría tenerla cerca de él.

-Así que ya no tienes por qué preocuparte, ya está cancelado- la miró con simpatía.

-¡¿De verdad Albert?- una amplia sonrisa iluminó su rostro, no habría creído que todo se solucionaría tan rápido, sin embargo confiaba ciegamente en su tutor- ..¿es cierto?

-Sí, lo había prometido y lo cumplí- respondió él igualmente muy contento de haber resuelto ese pequeño gran problema-...además me convencí totalmente al hablar con Neal, simplemente no es el chico adecuado para ti.

Eso había sido muy evidente desde siempre, Albert siempre había estado en cada paso de su vida, de una forma u otra y se alegraba por ello, éstaba muy seguro de que los sentimientos de Candy hacia Neal Leagan eran todo menos amor.

-¡¿Ah sí?...entonces dime Albert - lo miró con una sonrisa pícara tratando de contagiarlo a su vez- según tú...¿quién sería el chico adecuado para mí ehh?

-No lo sé, ¿tú podrías decírmelo no?- y después de unos instantes se atrevió a mencionar ese nombre... - tal vez habría sido Terry.

Candy en ese momento borró su sonrisa y su ánimo decayó, todavía le dolía un poco lo que había pasado entre ellos, a pesar de que ya habían pasado algunos meses. Albert se reprochó a sí mismo por haberlo nombrado, notó que todavía no era hora de que pudieran hablar sobre ese tema sin que a ella le afectara, pero al mismo tiempo advirtió que ese doloroso recuerdo se iba desvaneciendo.. ó al menos era lo que percibía.

-Perdóname Candy- Albert la miró recriminándose a sí mismo de nuevo-...no quise que te entristecieras, perdóname.

-No pasa nada Albert- dijo ella tranquila, mientras soltaba un largo suspiro para verlo a su vez con una sonrisa-...no tengo nada que perdonarte, simplemente es algo difícil de olvidar tan rápidamente.

-De todos modos no debí mencionarlo- Albert a su vez también se tranquilizó al ver su calmado semblante mientras que se acercaba y la abrazaba, esperando que la pena que aún sintiera Candy en su corazón disminuyera día con día.

En ese momento una carreta se aproximaba del lado contrario al mismo camino que el auto de los Andrew recorría, ese pasaje era poco frecuentado por los autos, pero era lo contrario en cuanto a carruajes y carretas aún cuando aquella senda no era algo estrecha y al lado se alineaba perfectamente una hilera interminable de árboles que proyectaban su sombra en el camino.

Más y más se acercaba aquella carreta, George ya la había visto a lo lejos y disminuyó la velocidad tratando de que no levantara demasiada polvadera, entonces en cuanto ese vehículo estuvo cerca del auto se detuvo. El hombre que conducía detuvo sus caballos, se quitó el sombrero en señal de saludo y se acercó a la ventanilla del carro, mirando a George.

-Disculpe, éste es el camino hacia Lakewood ¿no es verdad?- estaba seguro de no equivocarse, no era la primera vez que atravesaba ese camino, pero eso había sido hacía ya algún rato y prefería no volverse a perder como había sido aquella vez, se había alegrado de haber encontrado a alguien en el camino.

- Sí, así es- respondió George mirándolo a su vez curioso al interrogador. Albert y Candy también habían mostrado algo de interés.

- Ohhh entonces no estamos tan perdidos, hacía un tiempo que no venía por este camino- respondió un poco aliviado mirando el camino que se extendía ante él- ¡ah! también por aquí se puede llegar al Hogar de Pony ¿verdad?

-Sí también este camino puede llevarlo a ese lugar- respondió George en forma atenta-... no está muy lejos, pero habrá que tomar algunas desviaciones.

El hombre ladeó su mirada hacia donde le indicaba George que había asomado su cabeza por fuera de la ventanilla por encima de su hombro mirando a lo lejos y el hombre después de unos segundos expresó:

- Muy bien, les agradezco y no les quito más su tiempo- de nuevo se quitó el sombrero en señal de despedida, mientras que George ya se preparaba para echar de nuevo a andar el auto.

- No se preocupe- George a su vez, se sentó y encendió el motor que había apagado para mostrarle mejor al señor el camino que tenía que tomar.

- Ha mencionado...estamos...¿alguien más viaja con usted?- Albert asomó por la ventanilla en donde estaba con Candy, ambos intrigados ya que no veían a nadie más y también porque probablemente se dirigía al Hogar, según había mencionado antes.

- Sí... un jovencito...- se volvió hacía un bulto de mantas en donde con algo de observación podía distinguirse que sobresalían un par de mechas rubias - pero ahora está durmiendo, al parecer lleva algunos días sin poder dormir, y no quisiera despertarlo.

- Oh! Bueno entonces .. que tenga buen viaje...ya verá que pronto llegará a su destino- indicó Albert.

- Muchas gracias, igualmente buen viaje- manifestó a su vez el buen hombre con una sonrisa- ¡hasta luego!.

Ambos emprendieron de nuevo su camino y Candy que había estado silenciosa después de la conversación con Albert, se animó al oír hablar del Hogar de Pony que apenas unos minutos antes había dejado, ligado a eso experimentó cierta inquietud al mirar en dirección a aquella carreta, en específico hacia donde el hombre había señalado a su acompañante, aunque no pudo explicarse el motivo, sin embargo pensó que tal vez todo se debía al haber oído nombrar el lugar de su niñez y que acababa de dejar atrás, tal vez para aquellos viajeros su destino era Lakewood y probablemente visitarían el Hogar.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor Candy?- Albert había notado su cambio de ánimo transcurridos algunos minutos de perder de vista la carreta-...nuevamente te pido disculpas.

- No importa- dijo con la sonrisa más franca que era tan característica en ella- ...olvidémoslo ¿quieres Albert?

- Está bien Candy, ¿sabes? he pensado en…..

Candy oía atentamente lo que Albert estaba diciendo mientras el coche se alejaba cada vez más y más de Lakewood y acercándose más hacia su destino: Chicago.

**OOOOO**

El doctor Adams se encontraba en su oficina, revisando algunos expedientes. Había tenido mucho trabajo los últimos días, sin embargo el asunto del nieto de los Andrew lo tenía muy preocupado ya que no había tenido noticias al respecto. Estaba empezando a preguntarse qué estaría pasando cuando de pronto se abrió la puerta.

-Disculpe doctor, afuera está la Sra. Elroy, pide verlo inmediatamente- anunció la enfermera.

La visita de la matriarca de los Andrew le sorprendió un poco, pero enseguida se repuso, sabía perfectamente el motivo de la llegada de esa mujer y le indicó a la enfermera que hiciera el favor de invitarla a pasar. La enfermera obedeció y segundos después entró la Tía Abuela acompañada por Thomas.

-Buen día Sra. Elroy- saludó el doctor Adams en cuanto entró la mujer, ante todo tenía que tener calma para lo que se avecinaba, que seguramente no iba a ser nada bueno-¿cómo está usted?...

La Tía Abuela no dijo nada, estaba visiblemente molesta, las circunstancias habían cambiado desde la última vez que se habían visto. El doctor Adams comprendió enseguida la razón del estado en el que ella se encontraba, sin embargo trató de ser amable ante la situación.

Ambos, tanto Thomas como la Tía Abuela entraron y se situaron en las sillas frente al escritorio del doctor Adams. La Tía Abuela después de unos instantes expresó con molestia:

-He hablado previamente con el director sobre la pobre seguridad que existe en el hospital -su voz sonaba muy indignada y después agregó- he venido expresamente a que me informe todo lo ocurrido desde que despertó mi nieto.

-Sí claro...- respondió él un poco temeroso, la presencia de la Sra. Elroy a veces era temible-...le informaré todo lo que sé.

Entonces empezó a relatarle el suceso, tratando de recordar todos los detalles, la Tía Abuela lo miraba atentamente, sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro aunque por dentro se sentía muy desesperada.

**OOOOO**

Por las referencias que le habían mencionado anteriormente estaba seguro que pronto llegarían. Volteó a su lado para ver al joven que seguía durmiendo en el asiento de al lado, llevaba ya un buen rato durmiendo y ni lo abrupto y algo rocoso del camino lo habían despertado, debía estar muy cansado, sin embargo aunque no hubiera querido privarlo de más horas de sueño era imprescindible moverlo.

-Hey, amigo- se acercó a él lo suficiente para que lo oyera sin necesidad de hablar muy fuerte- hey, despierta, ya casi llegamos.

El joven se había envuelto en una manta grande que el hombre le había dado, ofreciéndosela gustoso aunque un poco apenado ya que estaban algo raídas, pero el chico las había aceptado sin siquiera reparar en ellas y casi inmediatamente había caído dormido. Anthony al oír que una voz sonaba sobre su cabeza, se removió en el asiento en el que se encontraba y se asomó.

-Mmm... - estaba todavía soñoliento y miró al hombre que conducía a su lado-...¿Qué pasa?

-Ya casi llegamos a Lakewood- lo miró a su vez el conductor distinguiendo que el joven rubio seguía un poco adormilado- me han dicho que el lugar al que quieres ir no está muy lejos... pronto llegaremos.

- Ah, eso es bueno- dijo ya un poco más despierto mientras se detenía a frotarse sus ojos y mirar el camino por el que viajaban-...entonces pronto estaré ahí.

- Sí, así que me apresuraré para que lleguemos rápido-dijo el hombre entusiasmado también, tener compañía había resultado muy agradable, aunque en este caso esa compañía había estado callada buena parte del camino.

-...Seguramente alguien te estará esperando ¿no?- la curiosidad le había invadido desde el momento en que había aceptado llevarlo consigo, después de saber que su destino era casi el mismo y no sólo eso, sino por la simpatía y confianza que le provocó cuando lo conoció y le preguntaba si era posible que lo llevara.

- No realmente...- contestó el joven algo ensimismado, habría deseado que eso fuera realidad y que ella lo estuviera esperando ahí... pero en todos estos años que habían transcurrido el tan sólo pensarlo era completamente absurdo, pero al menos querría sentir algo de su esencia en ese lugar y dirigió sus ojos azules hacia los montes que estaban más allá de su vista-... aunque lo prometí.

-Bueno, bueno, una promesa es una promesa y hay que cumplirlas- sentenció el buen hombre, mirándolo con cariño... parecía como si estuviera viendo a su propio hijo en ese joven.

- Sí… cumpliré mi promesa- dijo Anthony con ilusión... ella ya no estaba, pero al menos conocería el lugar en el que había estado su corazón... la colina y el Hogar de Ponny.

La carreta siguió su camino, entre charlas de sus dos ocupantes, mientras la tarde empezaba a caer mostrándoles las más variadas formas y colores.

* * *

**N/A**: Jaja estuve a punto de subir el 21, cuando me di cuenta que íbamos en el 19, uf pude detectar a tiempo. Seguimos chicas.

**The darkness princess**:Hi! Si ya sabemos cómo son esos chicos.. tan lindos ellos. Saludos!

**lore de brower**:Hola amiga, pues sobre lo de Albert, en realidad no es nada del otro mundo, ya lo verás y pues aquí hubo algo de Anthony ya va en camino hacia ese lugar, veremos que sucede. Saludos!

**carmen**:Ya lo veremos, lo que sí es que como siempre este par va a dar algo de lata, pero habrá alguien más con quién no será tan fácil lidiar, pero todo más adelante, y sobre Anthony y Candy pues en su momento también lograrán superar algunas cosas. Saludos!

**anjim**:Hola! Pues ya ves que se encontraron, pero el destino no quiso que ese fuera el momento para que volvieran a verse jeje, y sobre lo de Albert pues ya hizo algo para que desde ahora no lo quieran mucho.. en fin. Saludos!

**Liliah**:Hi gracias amiga que bueno que te guste, eso me tiene muy contenta! Los hermanitos todavía tienen cuerda para rato, será que necesitan un verdadero castigo?. Saludos!

**Sandra: **Pues sí, ya viste que se encontraron pero nada! Como dije en otro comentario arriba el destino les tiene todavía preparadas algunas cosas antes de que logren encontrarse y se va a poner mucho mejor amiga. Saludos!

**Lilis**: Hola! Que bueno que te animaste a dejar review, todavía faltaran capítulos para que llegue ese momento... mientras tanto te invito a que disfrutes de los siguientes. Una abrazo!

**marinlucero chiba**:Jajaja un par de ranas, es cierto pero esas ranas seguirán por ahí al acecho... Igualmente saludos y abrazos! Yo también te deseo lo mejor para este año y sobre tus historias, claro que sí, por ahí estaremos en estos días.. gracias por invitarme.

Gracias por sus reviews y nos vemos el próximo sábado.


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki © . Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento._

**

* * *

**

XXI

_Bajo una estrella…..déjame recordar… a la persona que nunca volveré a ver otra vez._

…

Entonces... ¿no ha tenido noticias de él?- preguntó el doctor, hasta ese momento había estado esperanzado, pero esas mismas esperanzas se había derrumbado en un instante al verlos-...aquí en el hospital no hemos sabido nada.

-No- respondió Thomas apesadumbrado, la situación también le afectaba mucho-...no hay ninguna pista que nos pueda indicar el camino que tomó, aunque…..

Sacó de su bolsillo, la nota de Anthony que antes la Tía Abuela le había dado para que la guardara por ahora y dirigiéndose al doctor inquirió:

- ¿Tiene alguna idea de quién podría ser la persona que menciona en la nota?...- había que agotar todas las posibilidades, tal vez el doctor pudo haber olvidado algún detalle mientras estuvo con Anthony.

Después de tomarla y mirar su contenido por primera vez, el doctor dijo confuso:

- No, no sé a quién se referiría...- respondió tras unos minutos- sin embargo… … podría ser alguien que la familia conoce…por lo que está escrito podría decir que sería una persona que haya fallecido en ese tiempo cuando sucedió el accidente...ó antes y no haya logrado recuperarse mientras su memoria permanecía confusa.

La Tía Abuela y Thomas se vieron entre sí inmediatamente, habían pensado en la misma persona, sin embargo había algo que no encajaba.

-Sí, creo que puedo imaginarme quién podría ser...- respondió la Tía Abuela más desconcertada que nunca- ...pero... ¡eso es imposible!

-Estoy de acuerdo con usted madame- dijo Thomas comprendiendo al momento a quién se refería - es poco probable que se trate de ella, eso sucedió cuando era muy pequeño y ya lo había superado.

El doctor Adams no comprendía a quién se referían, y los miraba a ambos desorientado, Thomas,al ver la confusión con que los observaba explicó:

-Se trata de la madre de Anthony, ella falleció cuando él era todavía un niño.

-Sí, es imposible que se trate de ella...- respondió el doctor después de pensar lo que acababa de oír- eso pasó hace muchos años ¿no es así? Además pudo recobrar un poco su memoria gracias al mismo recuerdo de ella, y nos hablaba con mucho cariño y amor de ella, así que definitivamente no se trata de su madre.

Thomas movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

-Entonces seguimos sin ninguna pista- dijo apesadumbrada la Tía Abuela- ninguna otra desgracia hemos tenido, a excepción de lo que sucedió a Anthony y a otro de mis nietos, pero si hablaba de una mujer, no sé de quién se trate..

Al ver que no iban a conseguir más de aquella visita, decidieron que era hora de regresar a la mansión y esperar a tener noticias, Thomas esperaba que al menos sus hombres deberían ya tener algún indicio.

-De cualquier forma si tiene alguna noticia, si lo llega a ver por favor avísenos- Thomas estrechó la mano del doctor cuando ya iban saliendo.

-Claro, si sabemos algo se lo informaré inmediatamente-dijo él y acercándose a la Sra. Elroy, se despidió de ella con una inclinación-... espero que encuentre pronto a su nieto.

La Tía Abuela por toda respuesta inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y salió de la oficina del doctor. Todo el enojo que tenía al principio se había disipado, ahora lo único que le preocupaba era encontrarlo.

-Hasta pronto- se despidió Thomas.

-Hasta pronto- respondió el doctor Adams. Y los vio alejarse en dirección a la entrada del hospital para después abordar el carro de la familia.

**OOOOO**

Llegaron a un lugar muy conocido por ambos. Candy se asomó por la ventanilla del coche y con una sonrisa en el rostro desvió su vista hacia donde estaba Albert junto a ella mirándola también a su vez sonriente.

-¡¿De verdad Albert?-preguntó Candy muy entusiasmada- ¿podré quedarme aquí?

-Sí, lo arreglé con el dueño, al parecer seguía sin ocuparse desde que lo dejaste- respondió Albert muy de ver a Candy encantada- aunque hubiera preferido que te quedaras en la mansión.

-Gracias, pero me gusta este lugar, está lleno de recuerdos- dijo ella cómo en una ensoñación recordando la primera vez que vió ese lugar- gracias de nuevo Albert.

Salieron del coche y George se encargó de subir las cosas de Candy en el apartamento.

- ¿Podré venir a visitarte?- preguntó Albert mientras subían las escaleras ya conocidas por ambos.

- Claro que sí, siempre que quieras venir, eres bienvenido- le señaló ella y agregó- es tu casa también, estaré muy contenta cuando vengas, pero eso sí tendrás que avisarme para tener algo de comida y prepararla, no quiero que tú la hagas como en ese tiempo.

- Me habría gustado seguir como cuando estábamos los dos viviendo aquí- repuso él alegremente- ¡era tan divertido! ¡Quién lo diría, tener que cocinar mientras llegabas del trabajo!

-¿Estás diciendo que fuí una carga para ti?- replicó Candy entre molesta y divertida.

- Ja ja, no lo tomes a mal Candy, realmente me gustó estar contigo en esos momentos.

- Yo también Albert- dijo ella contenta- me has ayudado mucho.

Albert la miró con ternura y después de darse cuenta de que se hacía tarde indicó:

- Bueno, te voy a ayudar a desempacar ¡vamos!- indicó él- apurémonos.

**OOOOO**

La brisa que mecía sus cabellos era refrescante, lo hacía sentirse más vivo que nunca, aunque de vez en vez podía sentir un ligero escalofrío. ¡Por fin! Había llegado a este lugar, después de preguntar por aquí y por allá, logró llegar al Hogar de Ponny pero una vez que estuvo frente a sus puertas y tocar varias veces advirtió que no había nadie, al parecer habían salido, y no sabía si regresarían temprano, sin embargo sabía que no estaría mucho tiempo pero habría querido conocer a esas dos madres de las que Candy le había hablado algunas veces y recrear con ellas a aquella chica traviesa que le había robado el corazón.

Se alejó un poco del Hogar de Ponny y tras recorrer un poco los alrededores, advirtió un enorme arbol solitario unos metros más adelante, entonces supo que la había encontrado...había dado con ese sitio especial.

Una vez que llegó se percató de que todo alrededor de ese enorme montículo, estaba dominado por montes y colinas, que se extendían hasta donde no alcanzaba la vista, realmente parecía un lugar lleno de magia, podía sentir asimismo una sensación de paz y tranquilidad recorriendo su cuerpo, ahora sabía qué lo hacía especial, sin embargo hacía falta algo para completarlo… hacía falta ella.

"_Anthony… oyes cómo late mi corazón…" _

"_Tú me gustas porque eres Anthony…"_

"_Encontré al príncipe Anthony. Eres tú. Tú eres mi príncipe_…"

-Candy...- ese dulce nombre cada vez que salía de sus labios le producía una inmensa tristeza, sin embargo no había un instante en que dejara de evocarla.

-Candy...- musitó quedamente otra vez- ...he venido, he venido al lugar donde prometimos venir juntos, tenía tantas cosas que decirte... tantas cosas que quería mostrate y ahora...ahora no puedo... no puedo...porque ya no estás más aquí.

Trató de contener las lágrimas, sin embargo éstas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos azules que miraban el horizonte con desolación, mientras el ligero viento agitaba sus largos y rubios cabellos.

-Bajo este cielo la puesta de sol quiero detener y así nunca haberte perdido...siempre, siempre esté donde esté, sea la hora que sea...siempre estarás aquí para mí…- puso una mano en su pecho justo en donde estaba su corazón mientras hablaba en forma entrecortada-... nunca te olvidaré Candy... nunca te olvidaré mientras viva.

Unos pequeños ojos lo miraban desde lo alto de las ramas de un árbol, sin que él se diera cuenta... aquél ser había subido momentos antes a ese enorme árbol en donde se encontraba el rubio mirando al horizonte, dominado por las lágrimas.

Anthony se dejó caer lentamente hasta quedarse sentado, recargado sobre el árbol. En ese momento un animalito bajó, quedándose enfrente poniendo sus ojos fijos en él.

-Hey...- exclamó Anthony al verlo, secándose las lágrimas- ...¿tú quién eres pequeño animalito? Pareces amigable. Aquél peludo lo había reconocido y no dejaba de lamerlo y hacerle cosquillas... era Klin...sin embargo Anthony no lo recordaba.

Después de permanecer un largo tiempo mirando el horizonte ensimismado en sus recuerdos, y jugando con Klin hasta que éste se marchó la tarde llegó, entonces se levantó.

Era momento de partir.

- Vendré algún día otra vez a tu colina preferida- dijo mirando al cielo que empezaba a oscurecer- ...lo prometo Candy.

Se giró para ver el Hogar de Ponny a lo lejos, iba a emprender el camino de regreso a ese lugar, pero cambió de dirección al recordar que tenía algo más que ver antes de irse definitivamente de esas tierras y sus alrededores por mucho tiempo... tal vez algún día volvería... tal vez y con suerte ese día llegaría a conocerlas.

* * *

**N/A: **Ok bueno, pues Anthony tuvo mala suerte y no se encontró a nadie, excepto a Klin ... en fin, seguimos.

**epag18: **Si, muy cerquita, pero nada, todavía faltara un poco para el reencuentro, no desesperen chicas, un abrazo!

**The darkness princess: **Hi amiga, muy bien y tú? pues si, finalmente se reencontrarán pero pasarán añgunas cositas antes, bueno ya vimos que no tuvo suerte al llegar al Hogar, un abrazo!

**Sandra: **Jajaja si, ese hombre debió despertarlo, pero te imaginas la impresión de verlo si eso hubiera pasado?, ya pronto pasara esto que mencionas con Albert y la Tía Abuela, de hecho estará en el siguiente, así que pendientes, un abrazo!

**lore de brower: **Ahora si ya llego, pero su mala suerte sigue y todavía andará un poco solito, ya lo veremos más adelante, saludos!

**anjim: **Hola! pues ya vimos que nada de nada, encontró la Colina... pero parece ser que lleva un poco de prisa y decide no regresar a esperar en el Hogar, parece ser que hay otro sitio a donde tiene que ir, un abrazo!

Gracias por sus reviews, nos vemos en el siguiente... mmm puede que lo suba a media semana si lo tengo listo antes del sábado y tengamos dos en esta semana ok?

Bye.


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki © . Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento._

* * *

**XXII**

_Si ya no te volveré a ver nunca más... nada calmará mi dolor._

…..

Desde que llegó a Chicago, había emprendido todos sus esfuerzos por tratar de encontrarlo, sin embargo había sido en vano, aunque ahora podía sentir la presión por hallarlo más fehaciente que nunca debido a su ama. Pensaba y le daba vueltas a la nota dejada por Anthony, estaba seguro que allí había algo que podría ser relevante, pero por más que intentaba rememorar ese día de la cacería y los días anteriores no lograba desenterrar ese misterio.

_-¿Quién podrá ser ella?_-pensaba. Cada vez más le daba la razón al médico, seguramente se trataba de alguna confusión de su mente debido al tiempo prolongado en que Anthony estuvo inconsciente, pero … aún así no lograba encajar ya que aunque fuera el caso de Rosemary, su madre Anthony había estado perfectamente consciente de que ella ya no estaba en este mundo, pero aún así…..¿_quién más podría ser?_... la única mujer que le venía a la cabeza en ese enigma era la hija adoptiva del Sr. William Andrew… sabía del cariño que le había tenido el nieto de su ama a la entonces chiquilla de esos años, pero después del desafortunado accidente esa relación se había truncado, pero ahora que había despertado esperaba que preguntara tanto por su ama, sus primos y también por Candy…. entonces ¿_qué era lo que había ocurrido?_ No lo lograba entender.

Estaba sentado en su habitación de un hotel de Chicago, las luces estaban apagadas y sólo se podía ver el reflejo de la luna sobre la mesita donde tenía muchos documentos y papeles regados por todos lados, de entre todos ellos se asomaba el periódico de la ciudad, se acercó y lo hojeó.

Había mandado poner un anuncio para que Anthony lo viera, había tratado de ser lo más discreto que pudiera dando su descripción, tanto así que no habían incluido una fotografía, sin embargo no había tenido respuesta hasta ahora según el informe de sus hombres, que habían recorrido toda la ciudad de Chicago y llegado con pocas esperanzas.

_Tal vez ni siquiera le interese ver los periódicos_- pensó. _Entre más tiempo pase, va a ser más difícil hallarlo, menos si no quiere ser encontrado.._

Retiró el periódico de su vista y se levantó, dejó la silla en la que se encontraba sentado para ir al sofá que se encontraba en una esquina y se acostó en él. Después de unos minutos pudo empezar a cerrar los ojos, el sueño se había negado en visitarlo en los últimos días.

Tengo que encontrarlo…..fue su último pensamiento antes de dormitar un poco, sin embargo poco a poco el sueño por fin llegaba.

_Al día siguiente._

Llegó temprano a la mansión, a su pequeño espacio privado….. si no se tenían noticias hoy habría que redefinir la búsqueda, con la mayor discreción posible, la matriarca le había dictaminado mantener todavía al margen al Tío Abuelo, no hasta que lo encontraran sano y salvo, algunas veces sentía que ya era hora de que tanto el patriarca como los demás miembros de la familia lo supieran, pero respetaba las decisiones de su ama, pero ahora con esta situación, estaba empezando a plantearse la posibilidad de insistir una vez más con ella. Unos sonidos lo volvieron al presente.

- Señor Thomas, unos hombres han venido, quieren hablar con usted- dijo la mucama abriendo la puerta.

- Está bien, que pasen- indicó él, estaba seguro de quienes eran sin verlos todavía- y por favor después de que sirvas el té, que nadie nos moleste.

- Sí señor- respondió ella sin darle vueltas al asunto.

Tras de ella entraron los dos hombres que estaban al servicio de la familia, específicamente de Thomas.

- Siéntense y díganme- los vió acomodarse frente a él y preguntó esperanzado- ¿hay alguna noticia de él?

Los hombres se miraron el uno al otro y bajaron un poco la cabeza, pensaban que no eran en realidad tan buenas, pero era algo.

-Sí, hemos dado con alguien que lo vió después de que dejó el hospital, un hombre dice que cuando vió en un periódico las señas que dábamos de Anthony, supo que se trataba del chico que había visto unos días antes por la noche en un parque….- comenzó uno de ellos y tras una pausa siguió-….pero lamentablemente no ha sido mucho lo que nos ha dicho.

-¡¿Que fue lo que les dijo?- Thomas se levantó como si algo lo hubiera pinchado - ¿sabe a dónde se fue Anthony?

-No….- respondió el que hablaba-….dice que lo vió en el parque que se encuentra más adelante del hospital, y habló con él pero no sabe a dónde se ha ido.

Thomas se quedó pensativo, no era mucho, pero era un comienzo.

-Díganme que fue exactamente lo que les dijo ese hombre- señaló Thomas empezando a tener mayores esperanzas.

-Dice que lo vió en una de las bancas , que no se había dado cuenta de que alguien estaba ahí hasta que oyó a alguien gimotear, entonces vió a un joven que al parecer estaba muy triste, pero que después se tranquilizó, le ofreció su ayuda y lo auxilió para que se levantara … también mencionó que en ese momento notó algo extraño.

-¡¿Qué pasó?- le preguntó Thomas que el relato lo estaba dejando muy nervioso ante lo que seguía.

-El hombre nos dijo que se dió cuenta de que no era un chico común y corriente, que se veía que era alguien que pertenecía a una familia adinerada por su vestimenta. Además…..

-¡¿Qué más dijo?- lo urgió Thomas viendo que se veían entre sí , como si no supieran si decirlo o no.

-Dice que después de verlo más tranquilo de pronto parecía tener una sensación de esperanza y al preguntarle si se encontraba bien le respondió que había encontrado un destino con una gran sonrisa- continuó el hombre que hablaba.

-¡¿Qué?- preguntó Thomas extrañado- ¿Anthony dijo eso?

- Sí, que el joven le dijo eso- respondió el hombre.

- Que extraño- murmuró para sí Thomas.

- Nosotros también nos asombramos pero cuando le preguntamos si le había mencionado algo de hacia a dónde iba, él dijo que no, que era todo lo que sabía, que no había nada más.

-Falta algo más…..- dijo el otro que había permanecido callado y dirigiéndose a su compañero externó- olvidas mencionar la pregunta que le hizo.

-Ah, es cierto…-recordó el primero- el hombre que lo vió también se extrañó de que el joven le preguntara que año era, como si no supiera en que tiempo y dónde se estaba. El hombre se lo dijo y le oyó murmurar algo sobre que habían pasado muchos años y…eso es todo.

Thomas entrelazó sus manos y adoptó una actitud pensativa. Después de unos instantes de pensar en lo que le habían informado les indicó:

- Está bien, si no tienen algo más pueden irse, comuníquense cuanto antes en cuanto sepan o hallen otra pista.

- Así lo haremos, señor- respondieron algo aliviados al ver que no habían sido reprendidos , ya que después de todo algo habían logrado averiguar y salieron de la oficina.

Thomas los vió salir y después de que hubieron cerrado la puerta, dio la vuelta a su silla para observar por la ventana para meditar.

_Un destino…. me pregunto cuál será_- pensó_._

**OOOOO**

Había pensado en recorrer a pie el largo camino desde la Colina de Pony hasta Lakewood pero al mismo tiempo determinó que sería algo arriesgado hacerlo a campo traviesa, además de que muy largo y probablemente muy cansado, así que inevitablemente tendría que seguir de regreso el camino que lo había traído hasta aquí. Aunque se había cansado un poco, se sentía con mayor fuerza que antes. El paseo le había renovado sus energías, sobretodo la vista del campo abierto que se extendía donde alcanzaba su vista, hasta que halló el camino, tuvo la fortuna de que después de andar al menos una hora, encontrara nuevamente un viajero en el camino, no tenían el mismo destino de viaje pero al menos lo acerca un poco a donde se dirigía.

Una vez que llegó hasta ese lugar advirtió que apenas tenía recuerdos. Algunas cosas no las recordaba ó habían cambiado con los años….tres años si no mal recordaba, sin embargo ahora que se encontraba frente a esa casi morada que tenía frente de él los trajo de nuevo su memoria.

Seguía igual, tal como la recordaba haberla visto la última vez con excepción de lo derruido del lugar y la vegetación que se alzaba por doquier. Había sido su refugio por unos días contra el enojo de la Tía Abuela.

Se adelantó y abrió la puerta chirriante, y una vez dentro observó que nadie había estado ahí por mucho tiempo, en todos esos años quizá, el polvo estaba acumulado en una capa muy espesa tanto en el piso como en todas las superficies de los objetos del lugar.

Sin embargo cuando subió escaleras arriba, las condiciones eran distintas, el polvo no se encontraba por ningún lado, prácticamente había desaparecido, de hecho había algunas sábanas que cubrían los muebles. Tal vez así estaba para dar una mala impresión a cualquiera que quisiera a entrar a esa vieja casa y observara sólo la planta inferior, de hecho todavía se podía observar las huellas impresas de algunas pisadas que en su mayoría se dirigían a la parte superior.

Llegó a la habitación que había ocupado durante su estancia años atrás, pudo discernir que seguía en el mismo estado aunque había algunos objetos que no reconocía pero prácticamente no había cambiado.

Algunas cosas igualmente estaban cubiertas por sábanas, entonces las retiró y las dejó en un rincón, se sentó en una cómoda cercana a la cama y miró a su alrededor. Vió sobre una mesilla unos lentes oscuros un poco deteriorados, así como algunos utensilios para cocina y aseo personal.

- Nadie sabrá que estoy aquí- se dijo a sí mismo mientras observaba todo lo que había en el lugar-…creo que por lo menos me quedaré unos días antes de verlas e irme definitivamente de Lakewood.

**OOOOO**

Su preocupación era mayor, no habían tenido más información más que la que Thomas le había dicho. Sin embargo no abandonaba las esperanzas, así como lo había hecho antes de que él despertara, tenía tantas ganas de verlo y abrazarlo y al mismo tiempo se lamentaba no haber estado precisamente esos días en Chicago cuando despertó, si ella ó Thomas no hubieran estado fuera de la ciudad… Anthony estaría ya ahora con ellos y ella habría estado tan dichosa de que hubiera regresado a casa.

Tocaron a la puerta.

- Tía Abuela ¿puedo pasar?- preguntó una voz conocida.

La matriarca volteó hacia la puerta e identificó la voz inmediatamente:

- ¡¿Williams?- preguntó al tiempo que se abría la puerta dando paso a la figura del rubio y alto hombre – pasa, pasa.

-¡¿Cómo está querida Tía Abuela?-preguntó muy entusiasmado al verla-..¡¿que tal el viaje a Nueva York?

Se acercó a ella saludándola y dándole un fuerte abrazo. Ella correspondió al mismo aferrándose a él, acto que extrañó a Albert.

-A pesar de habernos visto hace poco, parece como si no hubiera sido así- expresó mirándola con cierta curiosidad, después de haberse separado-… dígame ¿pasa algo Tía Abuela?

- No, nada- respondió ella tratando de mostrarse seria como siempre, cada vez que lo veía no podía dejar de pensar en Anthony entonces agregó inmediatamente tratando de esconder su preocupación-….me alegra que hayas vuelto, dime…. ¿Está resuelto el asunto de Candy?

Albert la miró, podía percibir que algo extraño sucedía con ella pero a lo mejor eran sus imaginaciones tal vez podría dejarlo para otro momento.

- Sí, ya he hablado con Neil y se ha disuelto el compromiso- respondió mientras se sentaban en un sillón - espero que ese asunto haya quedado claro y no haya problemas por el bien de Candy.

-Sí…. por el bien de Candy-dijo la Tía Abuela y se quedó pensativa, realmente ahora le costaba mantener el gesto tranquilo ante cualquier asunto.

Nuevamente Albert se dió cuenta de que algo pasaba con la Tía Abuela, no actuaba de forma normal. Sin embargo no quería preguntarle y contrariarla.

- He traído a Candy a Chicago, no me fue posible convencerla de quedarse en la mansión, pero por lo menos la convencí de que viniera para acá, así estaremos más cerca de ella.

- Bien, haz lo que creas necesario Williams….- dijo ella- ….y ¿qué pasará con los Leagan?

- Me han dicho que dentro de poco se irán a Nueva York, quieren cambiar de ambiente por un tiempo, creo que al fin y al cabo será lo mejor para ellos y para nosotros.

No quiso decirle que en realidad había sido un mandato suyo más que por iniciativa propia de Sarah y sus hijos.

-Es verdad y ¿en que se ocupará Candy?- preguntó al mismo tiempo que la respuesta llegó intempestiva - no me digas que seguirá de enfermera….. ¡definitivamente no lo apruebo!

-Tía Abuela- dijo con dulzura Albert mientras se acercaba y la abrazaba con ternura- ya sabemos cómo es Candy, si no la dejamos ser independiente, y seguir sus sueños, se irá y no querrá seguir en la familia. Además ya he hecho los arreglos necesarios para que sea admitida aquí en un hospital de Chicago.

- La quieres mucho ¿no es así Williams?- preguntó la Tía Abuela, sabía del cariño que siempre le había tenido desde que había sido adoptada por él y aún ahora siempre estaba preocupado por su bienestar, algo que ella perfectamente conocía ya que haría cualquier cosa por Anthony.

- Sí, es una chica increíble, usted también la quiere ¿verdad?- reviró la pregunta.

-Por supuesto…..- respondió efusiva la matriarca, últimamente debido a lo sucedido con Anthony no podía dejar de pensar en ella, aún cuando tenía todavía algunas reservas con Candy, éstas se iban disipando gradualmente-…aunque siempre me ha dado dolores de cabeza, se ha ganado mi corazón desde que ví a mi Anthony feliz con ella, a pesar de su mala influencia en él, a pesar de todo, pensé en que podría llegar a ser una digna dama y una buena esposa y más ahora que….

En ese momento la Tía Abuela calló, había estado a punto de decir el secreto que había mantenido en los últimos años, cuando supo que su querido nieto había despertado, se alegró muchísimo y quiso decirles las buenas noticias a todos, por fin se libraría de ese secreto, pero había durado tan poco la sensación de felicidad en cuanto Thomas le dijo de su desaparición.

- ¿Más ahora que…- Albert la miró con singular extrañeza, definitivamente algo sucedía.

La Tía Abuela no dijo nada, nuevamente en su rostro apareció la tristeza y la preocupación, cosa que advirtió Albert aunque ella trato de ocultarlo levantándose para distraerse con la bandeja de té que había dejado la mucama previamente.

- ¿Quieres algo de té Williams?- le preguntó sin volverse hacia él. Albert se levantó a su vez y se acercó a ella.

-Tía Abuela, he notado que algo le preocupa….. ¿qué sucede?- preguntó y finalmente tras no obtener respuesta, nuevamente inquirió.

¿Hay algo que me está ocultando?

* * *

**N/A**:_Hola chicas, uff pues finalmente si pude actualizar a media semana, cada vez que pueda lo haré para que avance un poco más el fic, pero todo depende de la inspiración para seguir avanzando y no dejar que mi colchón de capítulos que ya llevo avanzados decrezca, ok seguimos._

**epag18**: Hi Paty! ahh pues sí, como mencioné antes todavía falta, jeje eso sip, bueno de Anthony es entendible que piense en ella, ¿pero que hay de Candy? ya lo veremos, igualmente saludos y pues esta vez no hubo que esperar mucho.

**Magnolia**:Woaaaaaaaa amiga, te he extrañado mucho, mucho en el grupito del rosedal, a mí me da un enorme placer saber que te guste el fic, y que provoque suspiros jeje yo sé por quién! no sé si te lo he mencionado antes pero me encantan tus fics, gracias por tus loas, tú eres uno de mis ejemplos a seguir, de hecho después de leer tu fic, me decidí a hacer uno de nuestro adorado Anthony porque hay muy poquitos y pues aquí estoy, gracias amiga, te mando muchos saludos y abrazos!

**lore de brower**:Hola amix, pues sí, ese camino solitario pronto acabará, ya que en unos cuantos capítulos tendremos esos reencuentros, no con Candy todavía , falta todavía para ello, jajaj si aqui estamos todas para consolarlo mientras ellos se encuentran, saludos!

**anjim**:Hi hi, sip, pero tiene un porqué, ya mucho más adelante se menciona el porque no había nadie, pero lo adelantaré...ese día tambien fue cuando Candy se fué del Hogar entonces Tom llegó a visitarlos, ya no alcanzó a despedirse de Candy pero al ver tristes a los niños decidió invitarlos a pasar unos días en su rancho, cosa que los puso felices aún cuando la señorita Pony y la hermana María no estaban seguras del todo, pero quisieron darles una alegría a los niños y ellas también para despejarse un poquito... así que como ves esto sucedió porque se le ocurrió a la autora que Anthony no se encontrara a nadie XD y así prolongar más el drama jiji, gracias por tu comentario y te mando muchos saludos!

**Moonlightgirl86**:Gracias amiga, estamos actualizando lo más que podemos, saludos!

**Sandra: **Jajaja sip, si Klin hablara cuantas cosas se habrían aclarado no? de Tom, de una vez digo que no lo encontrará ya que como vemos ha llegado a Lakewood y es poco probable que se encuentren y sobre Albert pues ya vemos que está empezando a sospechar... pero porqué hasta ahora? mmmm sólo se me ocurre que la Tía Abuela fue muy hábil en todos estos años, pero ahora que Anthony anda desaparecido, los nervios la están empezando a traicionar ... ya veremos que sucede, saludos!

Gracias por sus reviews... el próximo estará este fin de semana. See you!


	23. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki © . Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento._

**

* * *

**

XXIII

_Mientras no me rinda no se terminará, seguiré desafiándolo._

…..

La luz que entraba por la ventana de la habitación era intensa a pesar de ser temprano, sin embargo eso no hizo que despertara, aún así seguía dormida, pero lo que si la despertó de su letargo fue un grito que salió de su garganta. Se despertó sobresaltada y se dió cuenta al instante que había tenido una pesadilla.

- Ah Candy- se dijo a sí misma mientras se tranquilizaba tratando de respirar normalmente -...olvídate, fue un muy mal sueño, tranquilízate.

Podía observar como su cuerpo había reaccionado ante esa pesadilla y lo hacía aún ahora que ya estaba despierta, ya que temblaba de pies a cabeza de forma incontrolable.

-Ha sido una horrible pesadilla...- se volvía a repetir moviendo la cabeza para tratar de sacudirse esa idea y al cabo de unos instantes meditó en algo-...sin embargo, es extraño…no recuerdo nada. No se detuvo a pensar más en ello, porque notó al mirar a su alrededor que ya era de día y que si no se apuraba llegaría tarde, era el primer día y no quería dar una mala impresión en su nuevo trabajo.

- ¡Vamos, vamos!- se decía al ver que el reloj avanzaba contrario a ella mientras se vestía rápidamente y recogía algunas cosas que yacían fuera de su lugar de la habitación-...creo que por hoy me saltaré el desayuno.

Una vez que acabó de vestirse, tomó su maleta y salió fuera del departamento, tomó el rumbo hacia el hospital que no estaba muy lejos de donde vivía, lo que había sido una gran ayuda para ella. Albert le había mencionado que era la mejor opción ya que así no tendría que preocuparse por llegar tarde, dada su afición a quedarse dormida, sin embargo parecía que eso no se cumpliría, por lo menos no este primer día, pero aún estaba a tiempo, con un poco de suerte y llegaría en tiempo al hospital.

Una vez que llegó a la entrada del mismo, se detuvo a contemplarlo ya que jamás había estado en él, o al menos eso era lo que ella creía.

- Bien, daré mi mejor esfuerzo...- dijo en un susurro optimista. Y entró decidida a conquistar su futuro.

**OOOOO**

Albert no había quedado convencido por la respuesta de la Tía en su despacho en el consorcio de la familia en Chicago.

La idea de que algo pasaba y él no estaba enterado lo tenía en un estado de ansiedad que no lo dejaba tranquilo, la Tía Abuela lo había evadido y eso no era muy común en ella, algo le decía que ella ocultaba algo, sin embargo no sabía si sería algo para alarmarse o no, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era de que indagaría hasta las últimas consecuencias.

En ese momento entró George trayendo consigo unos documentos que Albert tenía que firmar.

-Adelante George- le dijo sabiendo que estaba esperando su aprobación para pasar.Aún cuando su amistad ya había trascendido en varios años, aún mantenía cierta distancia en cuanto al respeto hacia el patriarca, acto que Albert había considerado completamente innecesario ya que era un miembro más de la familia, aunque a George no le pareciera, Albert simplemente se había cansado de insistir en lo mismo.

-Gracias Albert- dijo George al tiempo que avanzaba hacia él-... sólo son algunos papeles que hay que firmar y contratos a revisar.

-Bien, déjalos por ahí- indicó Albert algo distraído revolviendo otros documentos-... ahora mismo no puedo pensar... con esto que me trae dando vueltas en la cabeza.

- ¿Puedes decirme de qué se trata?- preguntó George siempre solícito ante cualquier problema y agregó-...tal vez te sea útil mi ayuda.

Albert que se había dado la vuelta sobre su inmensa silla de escritorio para ver la calle desde la ventana, giró para quedar frente a George que se había sentado en una silla frente a su escritorio.

- De la Tía Abuela...-expuso Albert dejando salir un suspiro de contrariedad-... hace unos días que la noto extraña, desde que regresó de su viaje a Nueva York, no sé que haya pasado pero parece preocupada y algo triste.

- ¿Y no tienes idea de la razón?- preguntó George, aunque intuía la respuesta.

- No- Albert estaba a su vez inquieto por la situación- ...antes me había dicho de su preocupación por el compromiso de Neil y Candy pero ese asunto ya está solucionado, así que no sé qué otra cosa pueda ser.

Albert trató de tranquilizar esa ansiedad que se apoderaba por momentos de él, desde que había advertido aquello de la Tía Abuela, sobre todo por la incertidumbre y el control que debía manejar para no insistir demasiado, así que trataba de pensar con una copa en la mano, que de vez en cuando alternaba con un puro de su fina cigarrera.

-Entonces ella no te ha dicho abiertamente que es lo que sucede- mencionó George -... eso quiere decir que es algo de lo que no quiere que se entere la familia, algo que prefiere cargar ella misma, algo que es de su responsabilidad.

- Pero... ¿Por qué lo hace?- Albert meditó las palabras de George-...ella sabe perfectamente que puede confiar en mí para cualquier cosa, yo no solamente dirijo los negocios, también quiero ser alguien en quien cualquiera de la familia pueda confiar y apoyarse.

-¿Por qué no insistes?...- preguntó George-...tal vez quiera resolverlo por ella misma y se encuentre abrumada y no encuentre una solución.

- No quisiera hacerlo, no quiero que se sienta muy presionada y causarle más problemas- Albert movió la cabeza negativamente.

- Pero si esto sigue así, probablemente te preocuparás más y ella también...- George pensó que esa sería una posibilidad, ambos no sabían si era algo muy fuerte o no-...- tan sólo mostrarle que es mejor pensar con dos cabezas en vez de una cuando se trata de buscar una solución a un problema.

-Tienes razón- le dijo Albert tocando su hombro-debo acercarme más a ella y ofrecerle mi apoyo. Gracias George, sin embargo creo que hay algo que puedo hacer, hay algo en lo que estoy pensando y tú me vas ayudar un poco...

- Sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo...- respondió él contento con saber que era de utilidad-...y ahora necesito que revises esos contratos ya que son muy urgentes.

- Ah ah...- respondió divertido Albert- ya sabía que no te irías con las manos vacías.

**OOOOO**

Era el último día que pasarían en su casa en Lakewood, por la tarde partirían hacia Nueva York, ya que el Tío Abuelo les había "recomendado" un cambio de aires, así que tenían que acatar la recomendación.

Ya la mucama había hecho sus maletas con la ropa necesaria, aunque la mayoría la había dejado porque seguramente llegando a la ciudad, obligaría a Neil a ir de compras con ella.

Su madre estaba muy contenta, quería alejarse de los rumores y señalamientos de los que iban a ser objeto con motivo de la cancelación del compromiso en Chicago y pensaba que entre más lejos mejor. Así que en cuanto se hubo levantado no pudo ocultar algo de contento de dejar la mansión de Lakewood por un tiempo.

En cuanto desayunaron, Neil subió para hacer sus maletas a regañadientes ya que su madre había descubierto que Neil caprichosamente no había dejado entrar a la mucama para que hiciera sus maletas de viaje. En cuanto a ella, decidió dar un paseo a caballo para disfrutar de la vista de los alrededores de Lakewood antes de partir y a la vez para pensar en un plan para obtener la fortuna de la familia Andrew y al mismo tiempo humillar a la huérfana de Candy.

Lo habían estado pensando su hermano y ella, pero las ideas de Neil siempre tenían defectos tan visibles que se había dado por vencida y empezó a pensar por ella misma en el plan, ya en último caso se lo diría en caso de que pudiera ser de ayuda. En eso pensaba cuando se iba alejando cada vez más de su casa y acercándose a los terrenos de los Andrew en Lakewood, subió a una de las tantas colinas que había en ese lugar y vió la propiedad.

-Todo esto pertenecerá a los Leagan- dijo convencida mientras aguzaba su vista-...estoy segura.

Continuó su andar, sabía que cerca de ahí se encontraba un lago en el cual el caballo podría saciar su sed y no tardó mucho en encontrarlo, una vez allí dejó que el animal bebiera, después lo ató y lo dejó pastar, mientras ella descansaba en un árbol cercano, necesitaba pensar. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que por uno de los márgenes del lago, un extraño se acercaba caminando, traía consigo un trasto el cual seguramente era para contener agua.

El extraño cada vez se acercaba más y Eliza se levantó para tratar de identificarlo, le parecía familiar pero al mismo tiempo desconocido. Cada vez estaba más cerca y ella pudo ver sus ropas, que aunque eran elegantes se encontraban maltratadas por lo que dedujo que no se trataba de un Andrew y sí probablemente de un vagabundo de tantos que había oído pasaban por ahí, así que exclamó para que la oyera:

- Eh, tú ¡¿qué haces aquí?...- Eliza lo observó cuando se detuvo y se quedó quieto a unos metros de ella y espetó-... ¡¿no sabes que es propiedad privada?. Vete ahora mismo antes que…..

El desconocido había abierto sus ojos de forma inmensa cuando la vió, la había reconocido después de unos segundos, tanta fué su sorpresa que dejó caer el objeto que llevaba, lo que hizo que ella lo viera de forma extraña.

- ¡¿Eres tú?...- le preguntó el desconocido acercándose a ella, ingorando el sentido de que deseaba permanecer desapercibido en esos lares-... ¡¿Eres tú Eliza?

Ella retrocedió tratando de alejarse de él, sin embargo se detuvo ya que tenía curiosidad del porqué ese desconocido sabía su nombre... ahora además de su aspecto, la voz sonaba también familiar.

- ¿No me reconoces?...- dijo él acercándose cada vez más hasta detenerse a un par de metros y entonces se quitó los desgastados lentes del rostro.-Soy yo... soy Anthony.

* * *

_**N/A**: Que tal, creo que por lo menos más de una se lo esperaba... ahh Anthony me hubieras hecho caso y te hubieras alejado... pero no.. jeje sólo espero que no se enojen conmigo por ser Eliza la primera... _

_Poquitas reviews :(_

**Galaxylam84**: Hola! Bueno porque no saben que él piensa que Candy está muerta, no tienen ni la más mínima idea de ello, así que es un misterio jeje, ya Albert tiene una idea de cómo saberlo, ya lo verán, y la Tía Abuela, sabemos que obró mal pero tuvo sus motivos, ya sean buenos o malos pero sabemos que Anthony vivo lo compensa todo, jajaja si, es verdad, si no no hubiera historia y todo acabaría muy rápido, bueno en este fic, trataré de enlazar varias pequeñas historias, que tendrán algo que ver, algunos personajes nuevos entrarán y serán importantes en la misma, ya los irán descubriendo. Saludos!

**marinlucero chiba**:Hi! Pues algo así pasará, Albert no tiene idea de que ese secreto los hará muy felices en cuanto sepan de Anthony, pero de una vez les digo que el camino no será muy fácil, y sobre Tom, en realidad de una vez confieso que no ha estado ni estará en el fic, al menos no hasta donde tengo escrito, tal vez más adelante lo considere. Igualmente saludos y abrazos para tí amix.

**Sandra**: Hola ! Pues sí, aquí he retratado a la tía un poco más "normal" jeje con más aspectos buenos que malos, el que Candy se casara con Anthony es uno de sus deseos por lo que mencionas de ver a Anthony feliz , pero al ver que pasaban los años y Anthony no reaccionaba pasó a la otra posibilidad, pero ahora todo eso está algo fuera de sus prioridades con Anthony desaparecido, sin embargo falta ver que ocurre más adelante... no olvidemos a Terry que ya no tardará mucho en hacer su aparición. Exactamente es lo mismo que pensaba yo, además de prejuicios, los Leegan tienen mucho que ver también en la relación que tiene con Candy, de hecho ahora por lo menos se llevan un poco mejor, pero creo que pasarán por algunos altibajos antes de que en verdad la vea como una hija y una mujer digna de Anthony, en fin, gracias por tu comentario y te mando saludos!

Gracias por sus reviews, nos vemos en el próximo el sig. fin de semana, chao!


	24. Chapter 24

_Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki © . Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento._

* * *

**XXIV**

_Pensé... ¿qué tan lejos puedo llegar sin mirar atrás?_

...

-¡Mamá!, ¡mamita!- Eliza había atravesado las puertas y entrado rápidamente a la mansión de los Leagan, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos subió las escaleras, esperando encontrarla todavía ahí, abrió la puerta de la habitación de su madre- ...mamita...no me voy con ustedes a Nueva York.

-¡¿Qué dices? ¡¿Por qué Eliza?- preguntó su madre alarmada volviéndose para verla, mientras revisaba que la mucama pusiera en orden la maleta -... ya tenemos todo listo, ya el chofer tiene tus maletas en el carro, anda apúrate ...

-No importa, vayan ustedes, yo los alcanzaré después...- dijo resuelta haciendo caso omiso a la orden de su madre-... lo he decidido, quiero pasar más tiempo aquí.

- Pero Eliza…..-Sarah no entendía el porqué del cambio de opinión, habían quedado de acuerdo en que este mismo día se irían.

- Por favor mamita...por favor- externó Eliza suplicante mirándola con devoción- sólo será poco tiempo, yo los alcanzaré...

Ya pronto saldrìa el carruaje y su madre no tenía tiempo para discutir. Bajaron las escaleras, y mientras Eliza seguía suplicando iba detrás de ella esperando convencerla, tanta fue la insistencia que su madre finalmente se decidió a ceder al capricho de su hija.

- Está bien- se detuvo frente a las puertas, el carro ya la esperaba con las maletas dentro y la miró- no estoy muy de acuerdo pero si es lo que quieres... está bien, veo que no hay forma de que dejes de insistir, pero...¿cuánto tiempo te piensas quedar?

- Solo unos días..- dijo para no inquietar a su madre, en el camino a la mansión venía pensando en ello, no podría decirles que se quedaría y no se iría porque tal vez sospecharía algo- ... sí solo unos días y después iré con ustedes.

- Entonces, nos vemos- Sarah se acercó a ella, ya que la estaban apresurando para irse, el tren no tardaría en salir y no quería demorarse y perderlo, Neal ya estaba dentro y no imaginaba que se iría sólo con su madre- ...no me gusta la idea pero es tu decisión, sin embargo prométeme que nos alcanzarás, si no pediré que vengan por tí Eliza.

-Gracias mamita, sí sí lo prometo, allá estaré...-Eliza estaba muy feliz -...¡buen viaje!

El carruaje partió ante la sensación de felicidad que invadía a la pelirroja, mientras que dentro del mismo su hermano no estaba muy contento con la idea, se sorprendió al ver que ella no iría, pero Sarah se encargó de comunicarle que los alcanzaría después.

_Horas antes…._

-¡¿Qué?...- Eliza estaba estupefacta al oír semejante revelación y lo miraba de arriba a abajo tratando de convencerse a sí misma de que no era una aparición-...¡no! ¡Anthony está muerto, él murió hace mucho tiempo!

Las palabras de Eliza tuvieron el efecto contrario que él esperaba, pues lo que había dicho lo dejó boquiabierto.

- ¡¿Cómo?...- ahora era él quien no podía creer lo que oía-...¡¿Quién dijo que había muerto?... ¡No!... eso no es posible, yo ...yo soy Anthony, tú eres mi prima Eliza.

Eliza lo veía con aturdimiento, sin embargo algo le decía que tenía que creerle. El aspecto definitivamente era muy parecido al Anthony que recordaba, pero también al mirarlo creía ver a alguien más...

- ¡¿De verdad, no me reconoces?- volvió a preguntar Anthony impaciente al ver que ella no decía nada- ...Eliza… ¿por qué dices eso? ¡¿porqué dices que estoy muerto?

- ¡Tú….. tú…. caíste del caballo, el día de la cacería! y …- Eliza estaba muy desconcertada, él estaba ahí frente a ella- dijeron que habías muerto y….

- ¡No! – exclamó Anthony interrumpiéndola y trató de explicarse- ...yo desperté poco tiempo después del accidente...pero...caí en un sueño profundo y por lo que sé, estuve así mucho tiempo, hasta que hace poco que desperté en el hospital y...

- ...¿Entonces estabas en un hospital?- ahora fue Eliza la que lo interrumpió ante lo que él decía-... nosotros no lo sabíamos, nadie lo sabía...pero, entonces…..¡¿quién?

Anthony comprendió en ese momento que sólo una persona sabía de su existencia, al parecer sólo ella era la única que sabía que estaba en ese hospital, según las palabras de Eliza y nadie más...

-La Tía Abuela- respondió Anthony- eso quiere decir que sólo la Tía Abuela lo sabe, aunque hasta ahora no la he visto.

-¿Porqué?- Eliza trataba de saber más, al parecer ahí había un misterio y la Tía Abuela estaba implicada- ¿por qué entonces estás aquí y la Tía Abuela no ha dicho nada?... los demás no lo saben ...¿verdad?.

Anthony suspiró profundamente, y entonces se sentó en el suelo cerca del lago, esto era demasiado, jamás había imaginado que su propia familia no supiera que él seguía con vida.

-Eliza, me preguntas porqué y yo también me pregunto ahora mismo porqué la Tía Abuela me ocultó- respondió apesadumbrado mientras miraba alrededor-... sin embargo el porqué estoy aquí, eso es algo que sí lo sé.

Eliza había experimentado en ese momento muchas emociones, sobretodo de sorpresa, sin embargo el hecho de que Anthony estuviera ahí frente a ella la alteró sobremanera que entonces se alegró de ser ella la primera que lo había visto, sí al parecer era la primera persona que lo veía de todos los Andrew.

-He venido para cumplir una promesa- dijo él tras una pausa mientras que levantaba su vista hacia una extensión del lago sobre la cual se reflejaba la luz del sol -... e irme de aquí a donde nadie me encuentre, ahora con más razón.

-¿Una promesa?... ¿A quién?...- Eliza estaba intrigada por las palabras de Anthony, mientras se sentaba junto a él.

- A Candy...- respondió él con esa tristeza que le embargaba cada vez que mencionaba su nombre y no podía evitarlo-...había prometido venir con ella a un lugar muy especial, pero ahora que ella se ha ido...

_¿Se ha ido?-_ Eliza se sorprendió al oírlo- ¿Qué…qué… quieres decir?

Anthony volteó a verla con una mueca que parecía una sonrisa, Eliza lo miraba con asombro, no estaba preparada para lo que oiría decirle.

-Sí Eliza...- Anthony creía saber el motivo del asombro de Eliza, mientras hablaba de ello con algo de naturalidad aunque se le rompìa el corazón- sé que Candy murió aquel día de mi accidente, el día en que me desplomé del caballo y ya no supe nada más.

Después de decir eso Anthony dirigió de nuevo sus ojos azules hacia el lago ensimismado, Eliza había quedado perpleja al oír aquello, se quedó callada tratando de asimilar lo que había dicho, y entonces poco a poco la sorpresa en su rostro fue transformándose en un sentimiento de gozo y satisfacción, agradeciéndose al mismo tiempo de no haber hablado y entonces arruinar lo que a partir de ese momento utilizaría a su favor.

**OOOOO**

Neil se sorprendió al saber que sólo viajarían él y su madre y que Eliza se quedaría más tiempo en Lakewood. Sin embargo no había tenido tiempo para pedir explicaciones a su hermana por lo que se resignó, lo cual hizo que se pusiera de malhumor.

-Parece que tu hermana estaba muy contenta- le dijo Sara Leagan a Neil- por lo que no tuve más remedio de dejarla hacer su voluntad. Además pronto se reunirá con nosotros.

No obstante había algo en su actitud que extrañó a su madre, Eliza no se caracterizaba por mostrarse contenta a menos que algo hubiera pasado, y también el que Neil no se hubiera quedado con ella. No tuvo tiempo de indagarlo, pero pensó que tal vez sólo era el capricho de quedarse sola en la mansión sin que ella la vigilara, la dejó hacer, pero eso no iba a durar mucho tiempo, además del Tío Abuelo, ella tampoco quería que Eliza se quedara en Lakewood, así por lo menos los tres estarían juntos en otro lugar en ausencia de su esposo lo quisiera o no.

Neil meditaba en lo mismo, según su madre, Eliza no quería dejar Lakewood por el momento, pero que después iría con ellos.

_- Tal vez ya ha encontrado el plan perfecto para hundirlos-_ pensó alegremente, sabía de lo inteligente que podía llegar a ser su hermana- _bueno si ese es el caso, en cuanto llegue, seguramente me lo dirá._

- No te preocupes mamita - dijo Neil con una sonrisa al verla-... ella estará bien. Dejémosla que disfrute de estos días sola.

**OOOOO**

_Chicago 1915_

Ya faltaba poco para la presentación del patriarca de la familia Andrew y la matriarca estaba entusiasmada, aunque muchas veces su pensamiento se desviaba hacia la situación de la desaparición de Anthony.

Sin embargo no quería que se supiera nada todavía, hasta que lograra hallarlo,no...no podría decirles que estaba con vida pero que ahora no sabía donde estaba... tenía la esperanza de encontrarlo antes del día de la presentación y así todos estarían muy contentos, pero si no era posible, entonces…

- No, debo tener fe...- se dijo la Tía Abuela moviendo la cabeza en señal afirmativa- ...lo encontrarán, y tendré de vuelta a mi nieto.

Estaba en la mansión, la cual se había empezado a adornar desde esa misma mañana para que en unos días más se diera la esperada presentación de Williams. Además del personal al servicio de la familia, había algunas personas externas contratadas para esa ocasión excepcional, era un andar de aquí para allá por toda la mansión.

- Señora Elroy- George se había acercado a ella- ya se han informado a los periódicos de la ciudad para que envíen la lista de sus representantes para la fiesta de presentación.

- Con esto queda cubierta la parte de las invitaciones ¿no es así George?- preguntó la matriarca, viendo los documentos que le había entregado con las listas.

- Sí, se han enviado las invitaciones a toda la familia, a nuestros amigos, a los socios, diplomáticos y por último a la prensa- enumeró el hombre, que se había propuesto para ayudarla a ella y Thomas en lo que se necesitara.

-¿Falta algo más?- preguntó ella, después de entregarle aquellas listas.

- Ya está cubierto todo lo referente a la cena, las habitaciones para huéspedes, la música, parece que no falta nada-dijo él a su vez, mirando los adornos que se estaban colocando en el gran salón.

- Bien entonces ya tenemos todo listo para ese día- la Tía abuela estaba satisfecha, la presentación tendría que ser un éxito.

- Así es madame- respondió George al tiempo que la miraba de reojo, tratando de encontrar algo de lo que le había mencionado Albert, aunque en ese momento no notó nada extraño.

_Sólo faltas tú Anthony- _pensó la Tía Abuela por unos segundos antes de encaminarse junto con George hacia la entrada de la mansión.

* * *

**N/A**: A este capítulo le modifique sólo un poco, quise agregarle un poco más pero ya no me dió tiempo y así quedó.

**Carmen**: Jejeje pue sí el chiste es que se ponga más y más interesante no crees? Un abrazo!

**Moonlightgirl86**:Hola! que bueno que te guste, . Saludos!

**Nuriko Higurashi**:Jeje pues sí injusticias de la vida, pero para que nadie diga que Eliza no tiene alguna oportunidad si no está Candy.. por si hay alguna fan de ella ...jeje lo dudo, sobre lo que preguntas de Anthony,veremos que pasa con él y Eliza y también mientras tanto que pasa con Candy... y ahh también si finalmente Albert consigue saber el secreto de la Tía Abuela. Saludos!

**marinlucero chiba**:Bueno todas sabemos que Eliza intentará algo, pero que hará Anthony?, bueno les daré una pista... Eliza no la tendrá fácil, puede que Anthony siga siendo un caballero pero ante algo que ocurrirá con ella no actuará como tal, o bueno al menos ese es mi punto de vista ya que Anthony es el hombre perfecto para mí jiji. Te mando un abrazo!

**lore de brower**:Hi! Sip, pues tuvo que ser ella la afortunada, y claro que va a querer aprovechar después de lo que piensa Anthony de Candy, y sobre el que Anthony le crea, al menos sus recuerdos de ella siguen intactos, sabe cómo es Eliza así que verán que sucede con !

**sandra**:Jajaja si es muy cierto, pero como mencioné antes Anthony es un caballero(por eso lo amo! XD) no había pensado en que Eliza se desmayara jaja pero ya vieron que no ocurrió, se nos viene Terry! no recuerdo si en el siguiente ó hasta el otro.

Sip, empezarán a ponerse en juego los sentimientos de ambas partes, exactamente como mencionas, al no saber que está vivo Anthony ella piensa en Terry, pero sabemos que en su corazón Anthony está todavía ahí aunque sea en forma de recuerdos ...ahhhh es que no quiero adelantar nada más de lo que ya mencioné arriba para que sea sorpresa! y se emocionen chicas (o al menos eso intento). Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa por eso me encantan tus reviews, no importa si te extiendes serán bienvenidas, muchos saludos y abrazos!

...

Gracias chicas por sus reviews y animo nuevamente a las anónimas a que dejen su opinión )

Bueno ya saben el próximo el siguiente sábado, espero y la inspiración llegue porque esta semana no avancé nada en el fic, buuuuu

Bye


	25. Chapter 25

_Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki © . Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento._

**

* * *

**

XXV

_¿Podré regresar sin dar marcha atrás a esos tiempos de felicidad?_

...

_Nueva York, 1915_

Había sido un viaje corto, sin embargo para Sara Leagan y su hijo Neil, había durado demasiado, era verdad que gustaban mucho de los viajes, no obstante éste no lo habían decidido por ellos mismos y eso los tenía indignados.

Durante el viaje Neil pensaba que plan podría habérsele ocurrido a su hermana y cuándo lo llevarían a cabo, sin embargo tendría que esperar su llegada para satisfacer su curiosidad, por lo que durante todo el camino se mostró ansioso.

No así su madre que no podía olvidar cómo los había retirado el Tío Abuelo de la mansión de Lakewood, pero no había nada que hacer, la familia Andrew era más poderosa que la familia Leagan y tenían que resignarse. Su esposo no se encontraba cerca así que no había otra opción más que obedecer, aún así pensó que él tampoco habría podido hacer nada.

En cuanto llegaron a la espaciosa mansión de NY el mayordomo y las mucamas subieron su equipaje, mientras que al mismo tiempo llegó un sobre elegante con el emblema de los Andrew y por parte de William Andrew, lo cual la extrañó por las circunstancias en las que habían dejado Lakewood.

Sarah Leagan después de haber leído el contenido del mensaje y ver que se trataba de la invitación para la fiesta de presentación del Tío Abuelo Williams dió un suspiro, al parecer la relación con él no se había quebrantado del todo, lo que quería decir que era probable que esta estancia en la ciudad sólo fuera temporal, lo cual la alegró, ya que no sería nada bueno que fuera al contrario, entonces se encaminó hacia el salón principal donde se encontraba Neil para darle la noticia.

A pesar de aquella conversación que habían tenido días atrás con el bisabuelo Williams los Leagan habían sido invitados por lo que pensar en ausentarse podría ser Leagan sólo esperaba que para el día de la presentación, su hija Eliza se encontrara ya en la ciudad con ellos.

**OOOOO**

- Candy ¿verdad?- le preguntó una compañera del hospital que se acercó mientras archivaba algunos expedientes que le había encargado la jefa de enfermeras.

- Sí..- respondió ella y al ver que mostraba algo de preocupación, con una gran sonrisa le preguntó-...¿en qué puedo ayudar?

- ¿Podrías auxiliarme en algo?- preguntó suplicante la enfermera, esperando que nadie se acercara mientras hablaban.

- Sí claro, dime- respondió Candy solícita ante su colega que se acercó más a ella para que nadie que pudiera acercarse pudiera oírla.

- Mira, sé que tu área es en el primer piso pero…por favor necesito que cuides a un paciente que se encuentra en el cuarto 202, ya sabes que las habitaciones que empiezan con 200 están en el segundo piso ¿verdad?

Ciertamente sabía algo de ello por la jefa de enfermeras que se lo había indicado cuando le dió un breve recorrido, aunque no la llevó al segundo piso ya que no tendría que ir para allá porque no estaba asignada a ese piso según le había dicho. A una respuesta afirmativa de Candy la enfermera continuó:

- Perdón, pero es que tengo que salir ahora y como es mi responsabilidad estar al pendiente y..

-No te preocupes...- interrumpió Candy al verla ansiosa- yo lo haré, así que vete tranquila.

-Está bien- respondió la enfermera- te lo dije a tí porque me parece que eres una enfermera en quien puedo confiar esto, gracias, gracias Candy, no sé que habría hecho sin ti. Ah! pero procura que nadie te vea por ahí y ...¡gracias de nuevo!

- No tienes porqué, lo haré con mucho gusto- le dijo Candy -sabes que me encanta cuidar pacientes.

- Bueno entonces me voy- le dijo - ahhh y por la jefa no te preocupes, yo hablaré con ella, en dado caso de que te descubra por ahí y te diga algo.

-No hay problema, yo sabré arreglármelas-exclamó alegremente- ¡Qué te vaya bien!

La enfermera se despidió de ella y salió rápidamente del edificio del hospital rumbo a la calle, Candy la observó alejarse y después se dirigió inmediatamente al segundo piso, ahora que parecía que el pasillo estaba desierto y no se veía un alma extrañamente.

Minutos después ya se encontraba en la habitación, había recorrido el pasillo y se sorprendió al ver que sólo había dos habitaciones en ese piso, recorrió alrededor para asegurarse de lo que veía y no había duda en el segundo piso sólo eran dos habitaciones, uno de los cuartos era el 202 y el otro era el 201, algunas veces subía hasta el tercer piso, pero era la primera vez que estaba en el segundo piso, debido a la advertencia de la jefa de enfermeras.

Una vez que estuvo frente a la puerta, llamó tocando ligeramente con los nudillos, no se oyó nada y entonces para no perder tiempo y que alguien la viera ahí se apresuró a entrar, afortunadamente la puerta no tenía seguro.

-Disculpe... -entreabrió la puerta ligeramente esperando respuesta-...¿puedo pasar?

- Sí adelante- dijo una voz dentro de la habitación.

- Permiso..- Candy entró e inmediatamente un olor característico llegó a su nariz no evitando una exclamación-...¡ah que bien huele!

- Sí, siempre me ha gustado ese olor- la mujer que estaba en la habitación evocó-a donde quiera que vaya, trato siempre de tener rosas a mi lado.

Había levantado su vista del libro que leía y miró a la enfermera con curiosidad.

- Tú no habías venido aquí ¿cierto?...- le preguntó mientras la miraba en forma curiosa -... ¿dónde está Marie?

- Ah perdón, no me he presentado- Candy estaba todavía absorta con el olor de las flores que se había acercado hacia el inmenso florero-...mi nombre es Candice White, pero puede llamarme Candy.

- Candy- dijo la persona que estaba en cama pensando -...es un bonito nombre, veo que a ti también te gustan las flores.

- ¡Sí, me encantan!, sobretodo las rosas, ellas son mis preferidas-Candy veía las rosas del florero con ensoñación-... me gusta su dulce aroma.

De pronto cayó en cuenta de que no había respondido a la pregunta que le habían hecho. La mujer sólo la miraba y su curiosidad aumentaba.

-Ah ¡que despistada soy!, no le he dicho que Marie tuvo que salir y me pidió de favor que la acompañara por este día- dijo Candy apenada, mientras empezaba a acomodar las cortinas y arreglaba un poco la habitación, mientras la recorría con la vista.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada, y ya que estamos en confianza, yo soy Anne- extendió su mano y la estrechó con Candy cuando se acercó a ella.

-Mucho gusto Sra. Anne-dijo Candy-... dígame, ¿hace mucho que está aquí?

-Por favor sólo Anne- la paciente la miraba con simpatía- y sí tengo algún tiempo por aquí. No te había visto, bueno...obviamente es imposible que te hubiera visto antes ya que aquí solo viene Marie.. ¿eres nueva?

-Sí, apenas entré hace unos días, pero me adapto rápidamente-decía Candy y añadió observando de nuevo el cuarto –sin embargo no había venido a este piso.

-No te preocupes- respondió Anne mientras trataba de levantarse con esfuerzo, a lo que Candy se apresuró a ayudarla- yo tampoco veo muchas enfermeras por aquí, antes de Marie, sólo he visto en alguna ocasión otra enfermera por aquí ...como tú ahora que estás aquí.

- ¡¿De verdad?- preguntó asombrada Candy- ¿por qué?

- Oh! eso es porque este es un piso especial- confesó la paciente entre divertida y misteriosa-...¿no lo sabías?, todas las enfermeras lo saben, pero en tucaso como apenas has entrado es comprensible que todavía no te enteraras.

- No… no lo sabía- Candy se extrañó, mientras su curiosidad empezóa a incrementarse al mismo tiempo que terminaba de arreglar las sábanas de la cama y ayudaba a la mujer a regresar a ella- ¿Qué lo hace especial?

- Bueno, podría contestarte exactamente el porqué- contestó Anne mientras se sentaba y se cubría de nuevo-pero el hecho de que sólo haya dos habitaciones, lo hace especial ¿no crees?

-Bueno si...me dí cuenta de ello cuando venía hacia acá-reflexionaba Candy-entonces… si usted… perdón… si tú estás en esta habitación….la otra también debe estar ocupada ¿quién está en la otra?

- Ahh -Anne dió un suspiro mientras sonreía, la chica le agradaba- creo que esa habitación es aún más especial.

-¿Por qué lo dices?...- Candy estaba muy interesada en lo que parecía haber un misterio. Sabía por experiencia propia de habitaciones que eran ocupadas por miembros de clase alta, las cuales eran muy amplias, pero aún cuando solo una enfermera era asignada, las demás conocían quienes eran los pacientes en esas habitaciones y no había mayor problema, al parecer lo mismo ocurría aquí.

-Porque de ahí he oído las notas más encantadoras y tristes que haya oído en mi vida- dijo Anne ensimismada tratando de rememorar lo que hace poco había escuchado.

Candy vió cómo la expresión de su rostro la hacía ver en un estado de paz y tranquilidad y se alegró de verla así.

-Aunque sólo la oí una vez, mi mente grabó esa hermosa melodía- y añadió – ...me hubiera gustado saber quién que la tocaba.

-¡¿Cómo? ¡¿No sabes quién es tu vecino ó vecina?- replicó Candy muy sorprendida.

- No, así como mi vecino supongo que tampoco sabría quién soy- replicó ella sin darle la mayor importancia- es parte de los arreglos que se hacen en el hospital en estos casos, así como tener asignada una enfermera ya sea por las dos habitaciones ó solo por una, según tengo entendido Marie atendía las dos habitaciones y jamás me mencionó algo sobre quien era la persona que estaba en el otro piso, aunque insistía, pero nunca pude ir a averiguarlo aunque...

Candy se impresionó por lo que había mencionado Anne y levantándose de pronto dijo-...iré hacia allá para conocerlo.

-¡No, no puedes!- Anne trató de impedir que la enfermera saliera de la habitación- ¡no puedes ir ahí!

Candy quedó atónita al oír lo que había dicho Anne y trató de asimilarlo- ¿Por qué…?

-Además de que ahora no hay nadie, está prohibido entrar ahí según me dijo Marie - respondió Anne, al mismo tiempo que mostraba una media sonrisa- eso es también otra de las cosas que hace especial este piso.

**OOOOO**

_Candy murió aquel día de mi accidente..._

Esas palabras resonaban en la mente de Eliza una y otra vez.

Su madre y Neil habían partido el día anterior a Nueva York, jamás habrían pensado ellos en el suceso que había ocurrido el día de su partida, Eliza se consideraba muy afortunada, estaba realmente feliz y por ningún motivo iba a dejar escapar esa oportunidad que se presentaba ante quiso decirle nada a nadie por ahora, además de que Anthony se lo había pedido, ella también estaba dispuesta cumplirlo, quería disfrutar de la presencia de él, ahora que Candy no tenía idea de lo que sucedía con él, al igual que todos. Aunado a ello, el hecho de que Anthony pensara que Candy no existía más en el mundo, había aumentado más el contento de ella.

-Tengo que hacer que esos dos jamás se encuentren- se dijo con determinación mientras se arreglaba el sombrero- tengo que lograr que él sea completamente mío.

Bajó las escaleras de la mansión muy contenta, ya en el recibidor la esperaba una canasta que había mandado preparar, Anthony le había dicho que probablemente hoy también iría al lago por un rato, pero que lo haría si lograba encontrar algo de comida, a lo que Eliza le dijo que ella gustosa podría preparar algo para llevarle y así charlar un poco, Anthony había dudado un poco pero ante la insistencia de ella aceptó, así que acordaron platicar un rato al día siguiente.

Eliza tomó la canasta con bocadillos que la cocinera le había preparado, después caminó hacia donde un criado ya le tenía listo el caballo y se marchó felizmente hacia el lago donde lo esperaría.

_Continuará..._

* * *

_**N/A: **No sé porque siempre se me olvida poner el continuará, creo que es algo redundante, porque sabemos que la historia sigue, pero parece que es algo que se nos queda pegado al ver una serie y eso aparece al final del capítulo del día... así que será necesario?_

_ Capítulo corto...cuando acabarán?_

_Eliza me da envidia, yo quiero días así con Anthony XD._

**_Lore de brower_**:Hola! pues sí Eliza no dijo nada, quiere a Anthony para ella solita! jaja, pues siendo sincera si, todavía faltarán varios capítulos antes de eso, porque? porque pasarán algunas cosas, pero para que se sepa que anda vivito y coleando no falta mucho, sip pobrecito, ahhh aqui estamos todas para consolarlo, bueno yo de que hablo si soy quien lo hace sufrir! en fin la actu es cada semana por ahora, considero que no es mucho tiempo verdad? Un abrazo!

**Carmen**:Hola gracias, jaja sip, Eliza ahora está muy contenta, le durará mucho? jaja no sé tengo la impresión de que en este fic no será tan mala, no sé porque, pero pensándolo bien tal vez le añada más maldad al igual que a Neal. Saludos!

**Sandra**:Hi! Igualmente Feliz Día de la amistad y el amor aunque sea ya atrasado XD.

Si, bueno por ahora es la única, pero como mencioné arriba...le durará mucho el gusto? sabemos que Anthony tiene un camino trazado, o al menos eso es lo que piensa, ahora veremos que hace ella para retenerlo... y eso de que guste de Eliza, había sido una opción pero no me pasó por la cabeza, por otras cuestiones. No recordaba que habían cabalgado juntos, por eso digo que Anthony aún cuando sabía y sabe cómo es Eliza no puede portarse mal con ella, por la propia naturaleza de nuestro rubio, y con lo que pasará con ellos, pues a Anthony no le quedará más opción que...pronto lo sabremos. Terry aparecerá por ahí del capítulo 28 si no mal recuerdo. Saludos y abrazos!

...

_Gracias por sus reviews y por seguir la historia, nos vemos en el próximo!_


	26. Chapter 26

_Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki © . Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento_

* * *

**XXVI**

_Cuando acepto mi soledad intento dejársela a otro_

...

Albert había intentado en vano hacer que la Tía Abuela tuviera mayor confianza en él y le dijera que era lo que le preocupaba tanto, sin embargo ella respondía con evasivas ó decía que eran imaginaciones suyas.

Ya faltaban sólo dos días antes de la presentación y a pesar de que veía a la Tía Abuela sonriente, su semblante no era de la mayor felicidad como había observado. Había pensado en empezar a investigar por su cuenta, pero inmediatamente lo había descartado, ya que que no sería lo correcto, si él quería una mayor confianza de parte de ella, eso no solucionaría las cosas, probablemente las empeoraría en dado caso de que se viera descubierto por ella, no sabiendo de qué podría tratarse.

_Que hacer….. que hacer…..- _pensaba Albert.

George le había mencionado que lo mejor era esperar hasta que pasara el día de la presentación y entonces sí, que hablara seriamente con ella, y así saber de una vez por todas que era lo que estaba sucediendo, porque no sólo era ella sino también Thomas, quién se comportaba de una manera rara y a veladas preguntas de George, no respondía nada.

_Sí, George tiene razón, después de la presentación hablaré con ella y tendrá que decirme que es lo que está pasando quiera o no._

**OOOOO**

-Debe ser un asunto muy extraño...- se dijo Candy mientras desayunaba y se alistaba para ir al hospital. No había dormido mucho en toda la noche, lo que le había dicho Anne no se alejaba en su mente.

_Está prohibido_

Candy le dió una fuerte mordida al pan mientras recordaba el suceso del día anterior. Momentos después de que Anne hubo dicho eso Marie llegó y la reemplazó, no sin antes decirle que nadie más podía saber de la identidad de la paciente, en este caso específico de Anne. Y como Candy ya había estado demasiado tiempo en ese lugar, lo mejor era seguir con sus obligaciones y bajar al primer piso en donde era requerida. Una vez que bajó se dedicó a lo suyo, aunque estaba algo pensativa por lo que acababa de saber, algunas enfermeras le preguntaron en donde estaba, Candy reveló que había estado en el segundo piso cuidando por unos momentos a una paciente.

Las demás enfermeras también sabían de esa prohibición y aunque se sintieron algo celosas de que fuera ella quien había estado ahí, en realidad eran buenas compañeras, le mencionaron que sabían que sólo Marie podía estar en ese segundo piso, que ella era la encargada de los dos pacientes que se encontraban ahí, y que por más que le rogaban que les dijera que pasaba en esas habitaciones, ella se negaba rotundamente y que los doctores que había en el hospital sabían de la situación en ese piso.

-Considérate afortunada- le habían dicho- pudiste conocer al menos a uno de ellos.

- Sí- respondía Candy- e hizo lo mismo que Marie, no decirles nada acerca de la persona que había conocido en esa habitación, pero lo que más le intrigaba era el otro cuarto que estaba junto al de Anne. Al parecer las demás enfermeras no sabían que ya sólo había un paciente y no dos como ellas pensaban.

Candy salió de su apartamento y se encaminó con rumbo al hospital, estaba decidida a desentrañar el misterio así que tras unas horas, en cuanto se hubo terminado sus tareas, fue a la habitación de Anne cuidándose de que nadie la viera.

Vió que la puerta estaba sin seguro así que ni siquiera tocó y entró apresuradamente. Anne en ese momento estaba viendo hacia la ventana y notó que alguien entraba por lo que volvió su vista hacia la puerta.

- Hola Candy- la saludó alegremente y la reprendió suavemente- no deberías estar aquí.

- Ah! hola Anne- Candy trataba de recuperar la respiración, su corazón latía aceleradamente ante la posibilidad de que fuera descubierta.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó la paciente amistosamente para que no sonara como un reclamo sino más bien como curiosidad que era lo que realmente sentía.

-Vengo a que me cuente más sobre la habitación de al lado- dijo Candy resuelta mientras se acercaba a ella- y no me iré hasta que me haya contado todo lo que sabe.

- ¿Porqué te interesa tanto?- preguntó con mirada escrutadora Anne-...sólo es una habitación más.

- No...no es así ...por lo que me ha contado se trata de algo extraño y…- Candy desvió la mirada de Anne y declaró finalmente- ...y...¡a mí me gustan los misterios!

- Ah ya veo- la paciente sonrió divertida-en ese caso entonces hagamos un trato, yo te contaré lo que sé, pero tendrás que venir a visitarme.

- Pero…- Candy sabía que era peligroso, la vez anterior era porque Marie se lo había pedido - ...si me descubrieran, tal vez me echarían de aquí.

-¡Entonces no hay trato!- declaró Anne un poco decepcionada. Le tenía mucha simpatía a Candy y sabía que no se echaría para atrás.

- ¡Esta bien! Lo haré, pero cuénteme lo que sabe- sentenció Candy resuelta y tomando fuerzas de valentía- vendré a verla cuando me sea posible.

- Si ese posible es al menos dos días a la semana, está bien- respondió Anne muy contenta con lo que había obtenido.

- Sí, creo que sí podré venir- Candy estaba tan ansiosa que había aceptado romper con esa prohibición- pero ahora por favor…dime que pasa en esa habitación.

Anne entonces volvió a mirar por la ventana y su vista se perdió en la lejanía.

-¿Anne?- Candy trató de hacer que volviera la vista hacia ella- ...¿Anne?

-Si pudiera saltar… - murmuró Anne, no quitando la vista de la ventana-así sería libre como lo es él... bueno no es como si no pudiera liberarme y salir...

Candy no entendía a qué se refería Anne, así que esperó y no dijo nada.

-Marie jamás me mencionó nada - Anne volvió a la realidad se volvió hacia ella y la vió a los ojos- todo lo que sé es porque lo he oído desde aquí.

Candy asintió, dándole a entender que la escuchaba.

-Cuando yo llegué aquí, hace unos dos años, esa habitación ya estaba ocupada-empezó Anne tratando de rememorar esos días-entonces me preguntaba quién podría ser mi vecino, no sabía si era un hombre ó una mujer. En ese entonces ya Marie era la enfermera de este piso, le pregunté si la habitación estaba vacía y me dijo que no, pero no pude sacarle más porque estaba prohibido, fué ahí cuando me dí cuenta de que era el piso de las prohibiciones- se asomó a su rostro una sonrisa al recordarlo.

- Entonces ya tenía más de dos años ese paciente ahí- aseveró Candy interesándose.

-Sí, no sé cuánto tiempo ya estaba aquí en el hospital pero…nunca oía nada, todo estaba callado, como si no estuviera nadie- Anne trataba de recordar- pero entonces algo sucedió...

- ¡¿Qué pasó?- dijo Candy algo alterada al ver que se había detenido en su relato a propósito - ¿algo pasó… verdad?

- Un día la persona que estaba ahí gritó- continuó Anne- dió un grito tan fuerte que me desperté, ya que era de mañana después de eso no oí nada más. Entonces, de ahí en adelante oí pasos de personas que entraban y salían, seguramente era el doctor y Marie, pero no supe si alguien más entraba a esa habitación.

Candy estaba muy nerviosa y no sabía la razón, el relato de Anne la estaba poniendo muy tensa.

- Esto fue hace no muchos días- aseveró la paciente- pude oír voces que antes no se oían, seguramente eran del paciente y Marie, ya que algunas veces podía distinguir la voz de ella y la voz de él...que a mi juicio era muy joven, entonces supe que se trataba de un hombre. Entonces una noche…. oí esa hermosa canción, no sé qué tipo de instrumento sería pero la forma en que la tocaban era muy triste, como si fuera una despedida.

La rubia permaneció callada absorta en el relato de Anne, alentándola a que continuara.

-Después oí ruido, y también oí que se abría la ventana- continuó Anne- y fue tanta mi curiosidad por saber quién sería la persona que estaba al otro lado que con mucho esfuerzo me levanté y me asomé por mi ventana. Candy estaba expectante, esperando las siguientes palabras de Anne.

- Cual fue mi sorpresa, que al mirar hacia abajo pude ver que había saltado, él no me vió, pero pude notar que se había lastimado, sin embargo eso no lo detuvo y se fue caminando hasta que lo perdí de vista.

- ¿Pudiste ver su aspecto?- preguntó Candy- ¿pudiste ver cómo era?

- Sólo cuando la luz de la luna se reflejó por unos momentos en su rostro, ví que tenía unos ojos claros, era muy difícil ver desde aquí arriba, no estoy muy segura pero juraría que sus ojos eran azules- declaró Anne.

-¿Azules?- murmuró Candy pues estaba sorprendida.

-Pero de lo que sí estoy segura- continuó Anne sin oír a Candy- es que tenía el cabello largo y rubio.

**OOOOO**

Habían almorzado y Anthony estaba muy entusiasmado con el caballo que Eliza montaba, sin embargo a pesar de su deseo de subir a él, su condición física se lo impedía, había salido recientemente del hospital y aún no se encontraba bien, aunado a la molestia en su hombro producto de la huida, así que sólo se sentó cerca del lago a observarla cabalgar, había traído consigo su gaita y empezó a tocarla, después Eliza se acercó y lo acompañó.

El tiempo que habían pasado juntos ese día, era muy corto para Eliza, ella habría querido pasar más tiempo junto a él, sin embargo Anthony permanecía silencioso por largos intervalos que, ella al ver que no respondía, dejaba de insistirle y permanecía a su lado sin decir nada.

Decidió que era el momento de no esperar más y entonces le diría lo que siempre había sentido por él. Ahora era su oportunidad y tendría que aprovecharala.

-Anthony ¿estás bien?- preguntó Eliza que estaba junto a él observándolo- estás muy callado. Anthony que sólo veía el lago y la lejanía, se volvió hacia ella algo confuso.

-Perdón Eliza... ¿qué decías?

-Que estás muy callado- respondió y aún sabiendo la probable respuesta preguntó-... ¿en qué piensas?.

Anthony de nuevo volvió la vista hacia el lago, no había ni un instante en que ella no apareciera, aún en este lugar que no habían compartido más que en una ocasión cuando cabalgaron juntos la recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer y aunque no lo admitía del todo, le afectaba y mucho.

- En Candy….desde que desperté sólo he pensado en ella... sólo en Candy- confesó en una murmuración apenas audible, pero que Eliza había oído perfectamente así que trató de evitar que siguieran con ese tema que tanto la hacía rabiar, aún cuando él pensaba que estaba muerta, sólo pensaba en ella.

- Has crecido mucho Anthony, si no me hubieras dicho que eres tú no lo creería- trató de disimular su frustación y cólera.

- ¿De verdad? no me había dado cuenta… bueno sí un poco…. – respondió al recordar cuando al despertar se había visto en el espejo y no tenía memoria mientras se miraba a sí mismo.

- Sí… eres tan alto, que juraría que le ganas a Archie- dijo Eliza tratando de seguir con el tema y había conseguido que se olvidara de ella.

- Ahh ¡Archie y Stear!- exclamó al recordarlos de pronto, y sintiéndose un poco culpable por sus compañeros de aventuras e infancia preguntó- ¡¿como están?

- Archie, sigue igual como siempre- respondió Eliza, no le simpatizaba mucho Archie y el sentimiento entre ambos seguía siendo mutuo.

- Y ¿Stear?- preguntó animado Anthony- me imagino que debe haber inventado un sinfín de cosas ¿no?

- Ahh… ssí- Eliza no quería ser ella quién le diera la mala noticia, aunque reflexionó sobre si era buena idea decirle lo que había pasado con él.

-¡Que ganas tengo de verlos!- exclamó con alegría Anthony, pero su semblante cambió de repente al recordar que se había prometido no volver a la mansión de Lakewood, donde tendría que lidiar con muchos recuerdos, especialmente el de Candy. Miró la gaita que había dejado a un lado y recordó el día en que los tres habían subido a lo alto de una colina para despedirse de Candy que era llevada a México.

- Pero… no puedo- alcanzó a decir algo abatido después de unos minutos-no quiero regresar por el momento a la mansión, sólo vine a cumplir la promesa que hice a Candy.

Eliza entonces tuvo una idea, era fantástica y esperaba que la aceptara.

- ¿Por qué no te vienes conmigo?- expresó muy animada-en nuestra mansión estarás bien y no tendrías que ...

- Te lo agradezco Eliza- interrumpió él, de alguna manera imaginaba lo que ella se proponía - pero ya he trazado mi destino y Lakewood no está incluido.

- Pero….- Eliza quería insistir, no quería darse por vencida tan fácilmente e iba a replicar de nuevo cuando vió que se levantaba.

-Sin Candy, Lakewood ya no es lo mismo para mí- declaró Anthony tristemente-...sin ella...es imposible quedarme, no hay nada aquí que me retenga.

Eliza sentía cómo de pronto la envidia y los celos se iban apoderando de ella, ¡¿cómo era posible que siguiera pensando en esa huérfana?, ¡ella estaba ahí con él!...¿Nunca se fijaría en ella?... ¡¿Que acaso no podía verla?

Entonces en un impulso se levantó rápidamente, se acercó a Anthony, tomó su rostro con ambas manos y acercó sus labios a los de él, dándole un beso lleno de desesperación.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**_N/A:_**_ Hola chicas, veo que Albert tuvo poca participación, pero más adelante saldrá mucho más de él, sobre Candy, bueno ya se está desentrañando el misterio en ese hospital y lo mejor lo dejé al final jeje, por eso hablaba anteriormente de algo que ocurriría entre ellos._

**The darkness princess**: Hola amiga, extrañé tus respuestas :-), pues como ves Eliza no tuvo otra opción, o mejor dicho los celos la hicieron actuar. Igualmente saludos.

**lore de brower**: Hi hi, pues si era la habitación de Anthony y como bien dices el ya no está ahí, Anne lo sabía como hemos podido ver en este capítulo, pero bueno ambas no tienen ni la menor idea de quién se trata, especialmente Candy, podrá llegar a relacionar algo? creo que es imposible. Saludos!

**Magnolia**: Hi amix, jeje pues la verdad es que como mencioné desde el primer capítulo ya tengo bastantitos capítulos escritos, de hecho ya casi casi tengo un borrador de los últimos capítulos así que espero acabarlo pronto, fíjate que uno de los objetivos era que fuera entendible, y por eso trato de que la redacción sea lo más limpia y agradable posible, aunque a veces al subirlo me doy cuenta de algunos errores y los corrijo, gracias por tus palabras y claro que habrá más, muchos más capítulos. Mil abrazos!

**Carmen**: Holis! Ohh veo que esa es una pregunta insistente.. el reencuentro entre Candy y Anthony tardará todavía, Terry como mencioné en las respuestas de reviews del anterior saldrá en el 28-29, sip, Terry para nada es santo de mi devoción pero no por ello lo retrataré como una persona que no es, es más creo que mejoré un poco sus cualidades jo! XD sobre un Terry vs Anthony por el cariño de la pecosa, pues sí lo habrá, a estas alturas todavía no está escrito pero no será como tal vez muchas se lo imaginen, y ya verán más adelante el porqué.. Sobre Susana, también tendrá su aparición, creo que también es inevitable, ya que al salir Terry ella también tiene que salir.

Terry y Susana...bueno, yo sólo he visto el anime, así que basándome en eso, creo que el destino de ellos fue cosa de decisiones, he leído que si Terry hubiera hecho esto, Candy aquello y Susana lo otro la historia no habría sido tal y tal, sin embargo finalmente como digo a lo largo de la vida se tienen que tomar decisiones, ya sean correctas e incorrectas que tienen de alguna manera repercusión sobre todo si están incluidos los sentimientos, supongo que en esa época las decisiones también estaban basados en sacrificios, honor ó algo así que fue lo que finalmente Terry hizo a raíz del accidente, y Candy lo aceptó. Susana finalmente obtuvo lo que quería... a Terry pero no su corazón, aunque en mi particular punto de vista podría decir que Susana no es tan mala si se compara con todo lo que hizo Eliza en la serie, y bien podría habérselo ganado más adelante, pero Mizuki no nos dejó saber más de ella para juzgarla.

Jjeje ya me extendí demasiado, pero finalmente quiero decir que para eso están los fics para que cada quién tenga una dimensión de la historia y crea el final que más le guste y le parezca.

Saludos!

**Sandra**: Hola! Sí nada romántico, pero que tal esto ehhhh, habrá alguien que lo habrá previsto? Veo que profetizaste algo de lo que pasaría en este capítulo, sí que sospechará pero daré un pequeño spoiler... la habitación en donde estaba Anthony permanece bajo llave al no haber nadie ahí y esos detalles que mencionas pues sí harán que sospeche aún más pero no tanto como cierto acontecimiento que sucederá con alguien que sabe de la no muerte de Anthony…ahí lo dejo.

Si yo también ya quiero que se reencuentren!

**Ana de brower**: Hi hi! Bueno es obvio que ya ahora no hay dudas de que era Anthony quién estaba ahí. Anne no podía saber que la melodía que había oído provenía de una gaita, creo que una armónica es más fácil de identificar en América y por eso no sabía del instrumento y la pregunta del millón… como ya mencioné falta todavía. Saludos!

**Maly**: Hola! Bienvenida al fic y gracias por seguir la historia y animarte a dejar review. Ohhhh entonces de AMDA te viniste para acá, creo que me tardé un poco en llevarla a AMDA pero espero actualizar pronto y tenerla a la par de aquí. Claro que te entiendo!, Anthony es un ángel, es ….es… bueno como bien dices las Anthonyfans lo sabemos, ahhhhh porque Mizuki tuvo que devolverlo al cielo!. Jejeje sobre la propuesta, estoy segura de que al menos tendría un pequeño batallón de enfermeras dispuestas a cuidarlo .. yo mera incluida jaja, me agrada que les encante la historia, ése es el fin. Saludos!

_Ufff ahora sí esto estuvo algo largo, pero antes de que se me olvide quiero hacer notar algo: El título del fic tiene relación con la historia, si se dan cuenta habla del reencuentro en sí de los protagonistas, ése era el fin de esto, pero obviamente no pasará al final del fanfic, jeje eso sería algo muy extremo, así que como he mencionado no desesperen, por eso no tardo en actualizar a menos que de plano no tenga tiempo._

_Bueno sólo me resta agradecerles por sus reviews y nos vemos el próximo. See you._


	27. Chapter 27

_Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki © . Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento_

**

* * *

**

XXVII

_Un día bajo el profundo mar, el tiempo que pasamos se convertirá en arena azul._

…..

_Chicago, 1915_

- ¡Ahhh tanto tiempo!- expresó con ensoñación mirando por la ventanilla del carruaje, la ciudad que con el paso del tiempo presentaba cada día nuevas y más modernas edificaciones.

-¿Pero qué dices?- le reprochó ella adivinando la ironía que venía incluida en ese comentario- parece como si hubieran pasado años desde que no has venido.

- Je je je, es que tengo tantas ganas de ver a la Tía Abuela que me parece que ha pasado una eternidad- respondió divertido siguiendo en el mismo juego, aunque esto último tenía su parte verdadera.

-Mmmm, se lo diré a la Tía abuela- dijo ella con astucia tras estudiarlo por unos segundos.

- Ehhhh-quitó la vista de la ventanilla en cuanto la oyó y volteó a verla si no alarmado sí un poco asustado-… no le dirás….. ¿o sí?

- ¡Claro que sí!- respondió riendo al ver la cara de incredulidad de él. No se imaginaba que ella podría ser capaz de ponerlo en ridículo frente a la Tía Abuela, ó más bien hacerlo sentir mal con ese comentario.

Archie puso una cara de desagrado, pero después lo cambió por un sentimiento de nostalgia y buen humor.

-A pesar de sus regaños, y de no estar de acuerdo con lo que piensa, a pesar de todo, quiero a la Tía Abuela- dijo Archie sincero, las últimas veces que había estado con ella habían discutido mucho, sobre todo después de enterarse de sus intenciones de comprometer a Candy con alguien como Neal Leagan, pero aún así tras saber que eso ya no se llevaría a cabo por medio de un telegrama que Candy les había mandado comunicándoles los tranquilizó, aunado a la intervención del Tío Abuelo y la aceptación increíble de la Tía Abuela.

- Lo sé y ella también a ti, tú eres el único nieto que tiene ahora- respondió Annie y antes de que se lo que había dicho se tornara en tristeza, agregó con alegría- ¡pero pronto seremos tres!...con Candy seremos ¡tres a quienes rete todo el tiempo! …..¿verdad? Ya no estarás sólo.

Archie estaba conmovido, quería mucho a Annie, prácticamente iban juntos a todos lados y sus sentimientos por ella cada día aumentaban habiéndose transformado poco a poco en amor…. Ahora ya no concebía la vida sin Annie a su lado.

- Te quiero- susurró en su oído cuando se hubo acercado lo suficiente a ella y abrazado muy fuerte.

- Y yo a tí ….. Archie- Annie se sentía muy halagada ante las muestras de afecto que él le daba en los últimos días.

Había pasado algunos de esos días en casa de los Brighter, donde las visitas del joven Cornwell eran recibidas con singular simpatía, por lo que lo invitaron a pasar algún tiempo con ellos, acto que había llenado de entusiasmo y agradecimiento al miembro del clan Andrew.

-Me pregunto… ¿cómo será el Tío Abuelo?- Archie estaba preparándose a descender del carruaje que los traía la mansión -todos piensan que es un hombre ya mayor.

-Mañana lo sabremos- Annie también había pensado en ello, pero no con demasía- ¿te preocupa mucho?

- No, es solo que… espero que no sea tan estricto como la Tía Abuela- Archie reflexionó pensando en todo el tiempo que habían estado bajo la tutela de ella mientras el Tío Abuelo permanecía en las sombras, excepto en algunas decisiones importantes de la familia- aunque al menos ahora sí podremos conocerlo y yo podré darle personalmente las gracias.

Annie lo miró con evidentes signos de interrogación, no sabía a qué se refería, así que espero que él se las aclarara.

-La adopción de Candy- dijo él encogiéndose de hombros ante aquél suceso que había ocurrido muchos años atrás -…Stear, Anthony y yo le habíamos enviado una carta pidiéndole que la adoptara, sabíamos todo lo que Candy estaba sufriendo con los Leagan y él era nuestra mayor esperanza ante la negativa de la Tía Abuela, lo cual finalmente hizo y por lo que estoy muy agradecido.

- Ah es cierto- dijo quedamente Annie, recordando la emoción que había embargado a su amiga al contárselo, pero al mismo tiempo recordando los sentimientos que tenía Archie por Candy en esos tiempos.

No pudo evitar recordarlo, el cuanto quería Archie a Candy llegando a amarla a pesar de que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos.

Archie al ver aquella expresión de melancolía en su novia, supo lo que estaba pensando.

-Y así pude conocerte- le dijo acercándose a ella tomado su rostro entre sus manos dándole un dulce beso en los labios- así pude conocer al amor de mi vida.

Annie sabía que era verdad, Archie la amaba y ahora sólo sentía un cariño fraterno por Candy, se lo había demostrado.

Después de unos minutos descendieron del carruaje y entraron a la majestuosamente adornada mansión de los Andrew en Chicago que se encontraba lista para la fiesta de presentación que se llevaría a cabo el día siguiente.

**OOOOO**

- ¡¿Ya está todo listo!- preguntó con desprecio mirando a su alrededor tratando de notar si algo le faltaba por empaquetar.

- Sí señorita, todo lo necesario ya está en su maleta- respondió la aludida algo temerosa, pero tratando de no amilanarse por el carácter de todos sabido que tenía ella.

- ¡¿También el vestido?- exclamó viéndola a la cara por unos instantes para después ir hacia su ropero y ver si algo más faltaba.

- Sí señorita, ya está todo-respondió de nuevo la mucama dando un suspiro para tranquilizarse y evitar así ser el centro de su enojo.

-¡Entonces retírate!- le indicó ásperamente señalando la puerta-¡vamos, vamos, vete ya!

La mucama salió rápidamente sin detenerse siquiera a hacer alguna reverencia, lo que más quería era ya salir de esa habitación y de la mirada de esa jovencita arrogante.

Eliza se detuvo de dar vueltas y le dió un vistazo a su aspecto en el espejo, miró hacia abajo y debajo del mismo, sobre el mueble había un sobre abierto, la carta era de su madre. La había leído y en cuanto se enteró que tendría que ir a Chicago sin excusa alguna el buen humor se vino abajo.

-Si tan sólo pudiera no asistir….- dijo algo apesadumbrada pero el sentimiento de disgusto no se iba. Habría deseado que en la presentación también estuviera él y admirara el vestido que llevara puesto, pero recordó que él no deseaba volver todavía a la familia.

-No importa…no importa, es lo mejor- se dijo al recordar lo que había pasado con él- mientras pueda retenerlo y no llegue a verla, no me detendré.

Entonces salió de su habitación para dirigirse al auto que ya la estaba esperando para ir a Chicago.

**OOOOO**

La vista de la vieja casa le había traído cada vez más recuerdos y la veía como si apenas hubiera dejado de estar ahí solo unos cuantos días, sin embargo a pesar de haber pasado ya algunos años él sentía que no había sido así, simplemente de golpe habían pasado 3 años de su vida sin que él lo supiera, sin que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor… era muy duro pero tenía que vivir con ello de ahora en adelante, ya nada podía hacer para regresar los años perdidos, nada….

Sin embargo le dolía, le dolía sentirse vivo…. ahora que había vuelto a este lugar, estaba seguro que ese sentimiento siempre le acompañaría.

_Necesito regresar una vez más, necesito enfrentarlo…_

Lo había decidido antes de venir, pero en esa misma mañana lo había resuelto, no podía esperar más, tenía que irse de Lakewood y sus alrededores lo más pronto posible, no sin antes ir a ese lugar que tantos recuerdos felices y a la vez tristes le había dado.

Aunado a ello también había otra razón, una que había que detener antes de que se saliera de control y eso lo había determinado a apresurar el viaje que había emprendido desde que había salido del hospital.

Tomó nuevamente su fardo y lo echó al hombro, volvió la vista hacia la habitación silenciosa y polvosa de esa vieja casa, después bajó los peldaños de las escaleras estropeadas por los años y la falta de mantenimiento que crujían al dar un paso por ellas mientras el polvo se dispersaba tras el haz de luz que se filtraba al interior, una vez que estuvo en la planta baja salió por la puerta sin detenerse a volver atrás.

_Lo siento Eliza ….._

Estaba mirando inmóvil y fijamente el hermoso lago frente a él mientras se secaba, exponiendo su blanca piel al sol matutino, se había internado minutos antes en esa extensión de agua para darse una ducha, el agua estaba refrescante y quiso aprovechar la oportunidad, ahora se encontraba sentado en el césped bajo la ligera sombra de un árbol por la cual se filtraban varios haces de luz, la dirección del ligero viento le indicaba el camino que sabía había que recorrer y así sin más rodeos tomar el rumbo ya conocido, un rumbo que lo llevaría hasta esa querida mansión de Lakewood.

**OOOOO**

Albert había insistido el día anterior en pasar por ella al hospital donde trabajaba, por lo que no había podido rehusarse.

Una vez que llegaron al departamento, Albert le había obsequiado un hermoso vestido para que lo luciera el día de la presentación de él, Candy siempre agradecía todo lo que Albert hacía por ella, era cierto que apreciaba detalles como esos, pero lo que más le agradecía de corazón era que la escuchaba, además del apoyo que le había brindado a través de los años desde que formara parte de su familia, eso era lo más invaluable y lo que hacía que el cariño y el respeto hacia el patriarca aumentara cada vez más.

Jamás habría pensado que mi vida cambiaría tanto-se dijo ella misma mientras daba vueltas.

Candy estaba en su departamento probándose el vestido, Albert acababa de irse excusando que la Tía Abuela Elroy iba a darle algunas instrucciones para el día de mañana que era la presentación de Albert como el bisabuelo Williams, aunque él estaba seguro de que era una buena excusa para que ella lo tratara como un chiquillo y lo mandara a dormir temprano con un buen motivo, lo cual los hizo reírse ya que sabían que no podría ser lejano de la realidad.

Candy al verse al espejo con el vestido puesto recordó la primera fiesta a la que había asistido hacía ya algunos años… allá en esa querida mansión de Lakewood llena de bellos recuerdos, donde había conocido a sus queridos amigos Stear, Archie y… Anthony….donde creía haber encontrado al príncipe de la Colina.

Horas después dormía plácidamente reviviendo entre sueños una vez más el primer baile en su vida, el primer baile que la hizo sentir la mayor felicidad jamás experimentada y junto al también primer amor de su vida, junto a Anthony.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**_N/A:_**_ Hola chicas, otro capítulo más, no hice muchos arreglos a lo que ya había escrito, sólo algunos como aquella parte en donde Anthony se da un bañito jeje, no podemos dejar que ande muy sucio. Continuamos._

**Carmen**: Hola! Jijiji sí Anthony no se salvó, pues sí, esto de responder reviews, lo copié de un fic que estaba leyendo, específicamente de mi amix Sakuraliz, creo que le da un toque más cercano con las lectoras, sip, ya en el próximo aparece el actor, y veremos que pasa, eso espero, que cada vez les guste más mis ideas locas, jeje. Saludos e igualmente mucha suerte. No te preocupes por el tamaño del mensaje J.

**Lore de brower**: Hi!Bueno esa fue para Eliza una manera según ella de hacerse notar, ya merito empieza Albert con este asuntito del secreto, jaja si que es un buen lío, pero sin líos no hay historia, todavía faltará para el encuentro. Saludos!

**Tefa-sakura**: Holis! Jajaja y cuando no ha sido así, nuestra queridísima Eliza, pero bueno ya saben cómo es Anthony y lo que siente por ella así que todas sabemos que ahí no hay oportunidad, ya vieron algo con este capítulo, pero más adelante veremos qué fue lo que paso después de ese beso. Abrazos!

**Ana de brower:** Asi es amiga, esto le va salir contraproducente,ya verán, jeje. Ahhh ese capítulo tan esperado, faltan varios capítulo para llegar ahí. Ya sabemos como es Candy, de que entra , entra en esa habitación..¿que encontrará?... Abrazos!

**Maly**: Yo también! Bueno no ser Eliza pero tener la oportunidad de estar ahí y besarlo jeje me pregunto quién no?. Pues sí, pero no tanta oportunidad, solo una poca, ya que si no se pasa de la mano y se queda con Anthony, pues no! Saludos!.

**Arly:** Hi! Bienvenida a la zona de respuestas de reviews jaja, bueno a nadie le agradó lo de Eliza pero creo que le da más emoción, ahhhhh que lindo se oye eso de ser escritora, muy muy lindo!, fíjate que me he leído varios Anthonyfics, y quise hacer el mío propio, y como dices espero que sea especial y a ustedes chicas también les parezca. Ohh eso de AntiTerry se oye fuerte, pero supongo que más bien es que te agradan más otros personajes que él y pues al igual que tú el personaje de Terry nunca me llamó la atención, Anthony siempre ha sido quien más impacto ha tenido en mí, y también lloré a mares cuando murió snif snif, y sobre Albertfics ó de otros la verdad es que casi no he leído alguno. Este también fue un buen rollo jeje en fin. Abrazos!

**Sandra:** La reacción se sabrá dentro de poco, aunque criticándome, no será algo del otro mundo, ó al menos así lo veo yo, ahhhhhhhh pues que crees! esto del beso fue plan con maña, me dije, si a Candy le robaron un beso, porque a Anthony no? Y pues he ahí el resultado, aunque Anthony habrá sido capaz de darle una cachetada? Jajaja, si bueno Anthony sí le dio un beso, pero en la mejilla, al igual que tú me habría gustado que se dieran un tierno besito. Sobre la pregunta…. Nop, como ya vieron en este capítulo Anthony sigue su camino, Eliza tuvo que ir a la presentación, y ya no hubo oportunidad para que ella lograra convencerlo de irse con ella, o todavía la habrá? .

Jejeje nop, se encontrarán mucho antes de finalizar este fic, porque todavía pasarán muchas cosas después de encontrarse, así que esto apenas está comenzando :O. Saludos!

**KaryKary:** Woww me da emoción que lo consideres así, esto de las actualizaciones ya veremos, y como dices si la inspiración me ayuda podré ya terminar los capítulos que me faltan,y entonces prometo actualizar más rápido. Saludos!

**Nuriko Higurashi**: Holis! Todas las reviews son más que bienvenidas jejej si no fuera la autora de esto yo también estaría tirada al piso exigiendo que ya se encontraran, y sobre el Anthony vs Terry confieso que no me gustan esa confrontaciones, así que de una vez les diré que a mi juicio será algo más ligero y más maduro además debido a ciertas circunstancias que habrá cuando eso se dé, no podrá ser de otra manera…( jajaj me dirán y ésta de qué habla!) no se preocupen cuando eso llegue lo entenderán J. Por supuesto que no seré cruel con Terry excepto que sufrirá un poquito jiji, no porque no sea mi personaje favorito, lo trataré muy mal, nop no pasará eso. Suerte en tus exámenes y en tus estudios, uff lo bueno es que ya pasé por eso hace años jeje. Abrazos!

_Por fin terminé, bueno chicas, qué más puedo decir, agradezco sus reviews y nos vemos en el siguiente. Bye!_


	28. Chapter 28

_Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki © . Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento._

**

* * *

**

XXVIII

_Pero siento que aún vives cerca de mí… conmigo_.

…..

_Lakewood 1915_

El recorrido a través del campo extenso había llegado a ser extenuante.

A medida que se acercaba podía sentir los fuertes latidos de su corazón, ésos que anteriormente había sentido en presencia de ella y que ahora volvía a sentir en su pecho.

Entonces pudo ver a lo lejos a través de los inmensos árboles, esa enorme mansión que no había visto en tanto tiempo y que después de ese día no volvería a ver en un buen tiempo.

Cada vez se acercaba más y más a ese lugar que, por momentos tuvo la sensación de que su respiración se detenía, cada paso que daba era realmente asfixiante pero a la vez una mezcla de melancolía y añoranza.

Fue entonces que antes de llegar, aspiró el olor ligero de ese aroma, ese aroma tan característico de esa creación suya que la Tía Abuela había llevado a esa habitación del hospital.

_Siguen aquí…._

Las Dulce Candy se erguían orgullosas, cómo si supieran que él venía a verlas, a pesar de que todavía no era su tiempo para abrirse, su olor se esparcía en el aire circundante, las rosas estaban de lo más radiantes aunque fueran sólo botones, pero que no faltarían pronto a su cita.

Anthony pudo contemplarlas a cierta distancia, cerca de la enorme puerta desde la cual estaba el arco de rosas, y estaba abstraído en el olor que desprendían cuando pudo escuchar un sollozo cerca de ahí, entonces al girar su cabeza a un lado pudo ver a una chica que estaba tendida en el césped y lloraba amargamente, tanto así que sus lágrimas no podía contener, él entonces quiso acercarse a esa chiquilla pero entonces distinguió que alguien se había adelantado…. Un jovencito había saltado desde el pilar de la puerta y se había acercado a la chiquilla, ella oyó su voz y al verlo lo contemplaba con una mezcla de sorpresa y admiración, después de unos segundos ambos reían y entonces en un instante los dos desaparecían de su vista…. en aquel momento se dió cuenta de que se había presentado ante él una parte de sus recuerdos.

Se alegró de haber recuperado algo de su pasado al venir a este lugar, tan sólo quería cerciorarse de que las Dulce Candy seguían en pie y hubieran sobrevivido en los años que él no estuvo a su cuidado, seguramente alguien lo había hecho por él, sin embargo había querido tocar sus suaves pétalos y una vez más aspirar su olor desde lo más profundo.

- ¿Disculpe?- dijo una voz del otro lado de la puerta y que lo sacó de la ensoñación en la que estaba- ¿se le ofrece algo?

Anthony vió una mujer que estaba mirándolo con curiosidad. Entonces distinguió sus trenzas y su delantal blanco.

-¡Dorothy!- Anthony dejó escapar el nombre en un susurro pero que no pasó inadvertido para la chica.

Ella se extrañó al ser llamada por alguien que no conocía, y entonces estudió detenidamente a la persona que estaba frente suyo…..

-¿Nos conocemos?- preguntó ella después de haberlo visto de arriba a abajo-….porque yo no lo conozco, ¿cómo es que sabe mi nombre?

Anthony sabía que no debía dar a conocerse, porque de otro modo sería imposible irse de ahí.

- Ehh….- trataba de encontrar una respuesta convincente- me… me lo han dicho… me lo han dicho en el pueblo, de todas formas no importa, disculpe la intromisión, me voy.

Y haciendo una reverencia se dió la vuelta y se alejó perdiéndose a lo lejos, dejando a una Dorothy confundida.

**OOOOO**

_Chicago, 1915… Horas más tarde_

-George…- Candy tenía un poco de temor, pero era mejor saberlo de una vez.

-¿Sí?- él se asomó por el espejo retrovisor-dígame señorita Candy.

- Ehh….- de repente las palabras no podían salir de su boca- es que… querría….saber..

George trataba de entender qué era lo que quería preguntarle, la miró con el ceño fruncido pero esperó a que ella hablara.

- Querría saber… si… Te….- Candy corrigió y dijo al fin- el Sr. Grandchester… está invitado.

- Ah- George la vió con curiosidad-se les envió la invitación tanto al duque de Grandchester como a su heredero.

Candy no sabía si estaría preparada para verlo una vez más, tendría que reunir las fuerzas suficientes para acallar cualquier impulso de amor que según ella todavía podría traslucir si llegaba a mirarle. Era muy probable que el estuviera ahí, Albert lo había invitado, después de preguntarle si no había algún problema, a lo que ella negó, sabía de la amistad que los unía y sólo porque la situación entre ella y Terry había terminado algo tensa, no era una excusa para no invitarlo.

- Ya veo….- Candy dejó escapar un suspiro inquieto, que no pasó desapercibido para George, que de nuevo dirigió su vista hacia el frente del auto.

-Pronto llegaremos- le anunció George-la Tía Abuela estará gustosa de verla de nuevo.

-Seguramente…..-Candy dudaba que fuera cierto, especialmente después de la cancelación del compromiso con Neil que la Tía Abuela había aprobado aún cuando Albert le había asegurado que no la culpaba de nada.

- El vestido que le dió William se le verá precioso…- George la halagó tratando de que alegrarla para que tuviera buen humor- será la atracción de la noche y no faltará quien quiera bailar una pieza con usted.

- Probablemente-respondió ella con humor mientras se preguntaba cuando había sido la última vez que había bailado.

Después de unos minutos llegaron a la mansión de Chicago que estaba magníficamente adornada y en la cual ya se encontraban cientos de invitados además de la prensa, esperando el gran acontecimiento que se daría esa noche.

**OOOOO**

-Su aspecto me parece familiar- murmuraba Dorothy cuando regresó a la mansión-si no supiera que el señor George acaba de irse con él, y que el joven que ví tenía menos edad, pensaría que se trataba del señor William.

-¿Cómo dices Dorothy?- preguntó la mucama que estaba con ella en una de las habitaciones de la enorme mansión terminando de acomodar las sábanas ya cambiadas y limpias.

-Ahh, tenía la viva imagen del señor William- se dijo Dorothy, haciendo caso omiso de las preguntas de la mucama con una almohada en sus manos- pero definitivamente no es él, no…..éste era un chico más joven, pero tenía el mismo porte, podría decirse que ….¿podría ser un Andrew?

-¿Dorothy de qué hablas?- la mucama oía las murmuraciones de Dorothy pero no podía entenderle.

- No es nada- le dijo a su compañera terminando su labor de la recámara- son algunas imaginaciones que tengo en mi cabeza.

Su compañera de trabajo no insistió y la dejó hacer, Dorothy en cambio no dejaría de pensar en ello durante el resto del día.

**OOOOO**

_Chicago 1915_

Había por doquier expectación por conocer por fin al patriarca de la familia, tanto así que la prensa que tomaba fotografías de los diferentes personajes que se encontraban al lugar esperaba ver en cada uno de ellos al jefe de la familia Andrew.

Sin embargo había que agregar que la mayoría de los invitados sabían ya la identidad del bisabuelo, debido a los múltiples negocios que tenían con esa familia. Por lo que en realidad eran pocos los que ignoraban la figura del respetable Sr. William.

Después de unos minutos el momento cumbre había llegado, de la alta escalinata se podían apreciar las figuras de dos personas, un hombre y una mujer descendían de ellas, ambos vestían tan elegantemente que los presentes en la fiesta lo advirtieron y fue entonces que el silencio se apoderó del amplio salón de la mansión.

A medida que bajaban, Candy no pudo ocultar en su rostro cierta vergüenza al ser objeto de múltiples miradas, Albert poco antes, le había infundido ánimos, diciéndole que él estaba a su lado y que no había de que preocuparse.

Además de las miradas que acaparaba Candy por parte de los hombres, también se unían las que recibía Albert de parte de las féminas, a pesar de ello Albert ni se inmutaba, permanecía tranquilo tratando así de confortarla.

Archie y Annie abrieron la boca del asombro que les había provocado la revelación de que el amigo de Candy que habían conocido en el Hogar de Pony fuera el bisabuelo Williams, jamás lo habrían imaginado, sin embargo estaban muy contentos con la noticia ya que el amigo Albert era una persona muy agradable y sobretodo que se llevara tan bien con Candy.

Sin embargo había otras miradas que no compartían la alegría del momento, éstas se encontraban en un lugar cercano al fondo de aquel vasto salón.

- Ahora la dama de establo se siente la princesa- comentó ella ásperamente.

El chico a su lado no hizo caso de los comentarios ácidos y sólo extendió su mano cuando uno de los meseros pasó a su lado con una bandeja con bebidas diversas.

-¡Mírala!- Eliza estaba sumamente indignada- ¡sus aires de suficiencia me enferman!

Neil no estaba menos irritado que ella, pensaba que en este momento se podría estar celebrando su compromiso con ella, sino hubiera sido por la intervención del bisabuelo Williams.

Fue entonces cuando la Tía Abuela que se encontraba cerca de la escalinata, una vez que Albert hubo descendido con Candy, presentó al patriarca.

-Buenas noches a todos- había empezado con el discurso- he de agradecerles su presencia en estos momentos que para nosotros nos llena de felicidad…

Archie que se encontraba junto a Annie cerca de la Tía Abuela después de haberse recobrado de la impresión también había recordado las innumerables ocasiones en que junto con su hermano Stear y su primo Anthony ignoraban los disertaciones de la Tía Abuela, por lo que se dedicaban o bien a jugar ó huían irremediablemente ante los aburridos discursos que ella daba, por lo que no pudo reprimir una ligera risa que Annie advirtió y lo obligó a callar.

Y no sólo él tuvo esos recuerdos, Candy, que se encontraba al lado de Albert no escuchaba las palabras de la Tía Abuela pues su mente divagó en los recuerdos de cuando Archie, Stear y Anthony la habían invitado por primera vez a Lakewood, entre la amabilidad de Archie, las ocurrencias de Stear y las atenciones de Anthony había pasado una noche inolvidable.

-….es un honor presentarles ante ustedes a William Albert Andrew oficialmente como el jerarca de la familia Andrew- finalizó la Tía Abuela.

Todos en el salón con algunas excepciones aplaudieron efusivamente, al mismo tiempo que cientos de flashes inundaban el ambiente tomando fotografías del patriarca. Entonces Albert tomó la palabra.

-Gracias Tía Abuela Elroy por sus palabras e igualmente gracias a todos por venir, de aquí en adelante estaré a su disposición, así que basta de discursos y diviértanse- los invitó Albert tras su breve discurso.

Se oyó una nueva cascada de aplausos hacia el hombre poseedor de aquella suave voz e inmediatamente se oyeron las primeras notas de un vals invitando a todos los presentes a bailar.

Varias parejas se lanzaron a la pista y la Tía Abuela observaba complacida que la recepción fuera un éxito aunque en el fondo sentía cierto desánimo.

Candy se transportó por unos segundos al momento en que años atrás había asistido al primer baile de su vida, ¡se había sentido tan emocionada!, no sólo por la expectativa, sino porque la persona que más quería en ese momento había estado a su lado, eso hizo que contuviera su desazón para que Albert no lo advirtiera.

Justo cuando acabó esa pieza de baile, Albert fue abordado inmediatamente por la prensa, mientras que Archie y Annie se acercaron a Candy.

- ¡Candy!- Archie trataba de mostrarse enojado- ¿porqué no nos lo habías dicho?

Candy al verlos mostró una sonrisa de complicidad y se acercó a saludarlos.

- ¡Qué bueno verlos!- exclamó al abrazarlos-¿Que tal la sorpresa? ¿No se imaginaban que fuera Albert, verdad?

- Ah, Candy…- Annie estaba contenta de ver a su amiga y tras admirar el vestido expresó-…estás maravillosa, ese vestido es precioso.

- Gracias Annie, tú también estás muy linda- expresó Candy y agregó al ver a Archie- como siempre mi querido amigo estás muy elegante hoy.

Archie sólo atinó a agradecerle el cumplido- no tanto como tú Candy.

- Entonces Albert es el bisabuelo Williams- empezó Annie-¿desde cuándo lo sabías?

-Hace poco- Candy recordó las circunstancias que la habían llevado a conocerlo- la verdad también me sorprendí como ustedes, sobretodo porque ha sido mi amigo desde hace tiempo.

-Bueno, al menos ahora le podremos decir Tío Abuelo-dijo Archie y después agregó pensativo- ¿me pregunto si será capaz de soportarme?

- ¡Archie!- Annie lo reprendió-no pensarás….

-Mmm pensaste bien Annie- dijo pícaramente- creo que no me lleva tantos años, así que…¡será divertido!... ¡Ah si tan sólo estuviera Stear y Anthony!... ¡Estaríamos planeando gastarle unas buenas bromas!

-Stear y Anthony- Candy repitió los nombres con melancolía- sí, seguramente estarían muy contentos de haber podido conocer a Albert.

Annie y Archie se miraron entre ellos, Candy parecía haber perdido un poco su buen humor.

- ¡Ah Candy!- Archie trató de cambiar la conversación- ¡mira! ¡qué deliciosos bocadillos, vamos por uno!

-Claro- Candy agradeció en ese momento el gesto de Archie al no querer verla triste y cambió su estado de ánimo-¡vamos!

Estaban tan adentrados en la charla amena mientras se acercaban al área de comida que no pudieron distinguir que alguien se acercaba a ellos.

-…. recién empecé a trabajar en un hospital de aquí, pero ¿saben? Hay un misterio que…..- les relataba Candy con entusiasmo.

-¿Candy?-la interrumpió alguien detrás de ella.

Candy quedó paralizada, ese sonido lo reconocería en cualquier momento. Estaba sin moverse, de espaldas al poseedor de esa enigmática voz.

- ¿Me permites una pieza?...

Candy se dió la vuelta lentamente para encontrarse frente a un joven finamente vestido que extendía su brazo hacia ella, mirándola con afecto. Candy al verlo dejó escapar un murmullo de sus labios...

-Terry…..

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

_

_**N/A**: Hi hi, bueno pues apareció quien tenia que aparecer, y pues obviamente su objetivo es la pecosa...ni hablar. Cambiando de tema, he tenido problemillas en mi lap, y con el internet, así que por ahora mil perdones y solo me resta agradecerles a todas las chicas que me dejaron review en el anterior capítulo y las lectoras anónimas. Gracias y nos vemos en el siguiente..chao_


	29. Chapter 29

**XXIX**

_Estaba solamente alojándome con el paso del tiempo, deseaba desaparecer de la misma forma._

…..

_Chicago- 1915…. horas antes._

-Madame, ya está todo listo- George había entrado en la habitación y se quedó en la puerta entreabierta tras cual se inclinó haciendo una reverencia -... ¿desea algo más?

La Tía Abuela soltó un largo suspiro, mientras revisaba algunos papeles que se encontraban en su tocador y que solicitaban su atención, los dejó a un lado y tras un momento preguntó:

-¿Dónde está Candy?- sabía que George se había encargado de traerla a la mansión ese día-no la he visto por aquí.

-Está en la habitación dispuesta para ella- le informó acucioso-…¿quiere que la llame?

- No, no es necesario, sólo dile que se sienta como en casa- la Tía Abuela hizo un ademán restándole importancia al mismo tiempo que esperaba que lo que decía fuera cierto- ¡ah! y que no demore mucho en cambiarse, pronto empezará la recepción y ella debe estar a tiempo para estar junto a Albert.

-Así lo haré madame…- respondió George entusiasmado ante las muestras de benevolencia de la mujer para con Candy -…con su permiso.

En ese momento, alguien se acercó al mismo lugar, George se giró para verlo y vió a Thomas éste entró a la habitación de la Tía Abuela en cuanto George se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar, al hacerlo, ambos se vieron por un instante y se saludaron antes de que George empezara a alejarse.

-¡Tomas!- saludó efusivamente la Tía Abuela, lo miró ansiosamente y a la vez los nervios aparecieron sin que pudiera evitarlo -…¡¿cómo va todo?

George se había detenido por un instante, para mirarlos a ambos, la puerta seguía entreabierta y no pudo pasar inadvertido para él el cambio producido en el semblante de la Tía Abuela, era cómo sí hubiera esperado por alguna noticia que fuera alentadora y se mostraba intranquila, mientras esperaba que el hombre hablara.

-Ehhh….- Thomas había notado por el rabillo del ojo que George detuvo su andar y disimuladamente respondió-…bien, bien. Acto seguido cerró la puerta para poder hablar libremente.

George siguió adelante por el pasillo mientras deducía que ahí pasaba algo extraño, había tenido el impulso de quedarse ahí parado a escuchar la conversación, sin embargo como tenía deberes y algunos asuntos por cumplir, decidió que lo mejor era marcharse de ahí.

Thomas en cuanto cerró la puerta y oyó los pasos alejarse de la misma, dió un profundo suspiro.

-Madame- empezó mientras se acercaba y hablaba en voz baja- ha sido difícil empezar a hablar estando George todavía aquí presente.

- Oh es cierto- por fin se daba cuenta la Tía Abuela, que se había extrañado ante la actitud de Thomas-…debemos tener cuidado la próxima vez, con ambos tanto con George como con Williams.

Thomas se adelantó un poco másy haciendo una profunda reverencia con signos de gravedad en su rostro ante lo que iba a decirle le anunció:

- Señora Elroy, me temo que no hemos logrado hallar a Anthony….

- ¡Thomas, cómo es posible!..- lo interrumpió la matriarca indignada a la vez que se levantaba del tocador - …..¡ya han pasado muchos días!...

- Lo sé, le pido mis más sinceras…

- ¡No puede ser que todavía no lo hayan encontrado!- exclamó tratando de controlarse pero sin ningún resultado, había conservado las esperanzas de tener noticias de él en este día importante-….¡¿qué tan difícil puede ser?

-Aún no hemos podido encontrar más pistas que nos lleven a su ubicación- dijo Thomas algo abrumado y a la vez desesperado-pero no debe estar lejos..

- ¡Anthony!...¿dónde estarás?..- musitaba ella tratando de tranquilizarse para no mostrarse débil y llorar mientras recorría la habitación de aquí a allá-…. ¿a dónde fuiste?

- Lamento profundamente que no lo hayamos podido localizar, antes de este día tan especial- Thomas en verdad sentía mucho aquello-…. pero no vamos a descansar hasta hallarlo..

La Tía Abuela se detuvo a observar una fotografía de Anthony que tenía sobre su tocador.

- ¿Dónde estarás?...

**OOOOO**

Por tratar de alejarse lo más rápido posible de la mansión de Lakewood, no se había detenido a ver qué rumbo había tomado, estaba tan absorto en lo que acababa de ocurrir que sus pies fuertemente impulsados por él mismo empezaron a moverse a cualquier dirección, por lo que su cuerpo siguiendo la inercia de los mismos, se movió, sin embargo para cuando se había dado cuenta y alzado la cabeza a su alrededor ….. estaba perdido.

No podía distinguir en aquellos parajes algo conocido, sin embargo estaba seguro que seguía en el territorio de los Andrew, de su misma familia, el cual era amplio, tanto como el mismo linaje.

Se detuvo a observar a su alrededor…. definitivamente no reconocía en dónde estaba, el sol ya había caído y pronto el atardecer cedería su lugar a la noche.

Sin embargo no tenía miedo alguno, parecía como si la naturaleza deseara calmar su corazón, así que se detuvo a descansar y pasar la noche bajos los árboles y al cobijo de las estrellas.

Cierto que en un principio no sabía dónde ir, había llegado a la querida Colina de Pony de Candy, había cumplido su promesa, sin embargo ¿a dónde iba a dirigir sus pasos? no podría seguir en Lakewood, tampoco estar en Chicago, ni en Nueva York, ahí había mansiones de los Andrew y no podía correr el riesgo de que lo reconocieran…. ¡Pero sí lo habían visto!, era un riesgo que había tomado al venir a Lakewood, tanto Dorothy como Eliza lo habían visto, aunque Dorothy no lo reconoció finalmente, en cambio Eliza sí, pero había prometido no decirle a nadie.

- Eliza…- Anthony no pudo dejar de pensar en ese momento en lo que había ocurrido con ella.

¿Qué era realmente lo que había pasado en ese momento? Anthony lo sabía, sabía aún antes del accidente, sí….. en su corazón y en su alma sólo había existido una persona, sólo existía y existiría Candy y el beso de Eliza en sí lo perturbaba aún más aunque él no había correspondido al mismo.

- Jamás debí permitirlo- se dijo y repetía a sí mismo insistentemente- nunca, nunca.

"_Prométeme Anthony, promételo… ¡¿sí?...¿Lo harás?- Eliza lo veía con ojos suplicantes._

_- Yo….."_

Eso lo hacía sentirse mezquino, sin embargo se convencía al mismo tiempo de que había sido lo mejor, tal vez la fiesta de la presentación había llegado en el momento más oportuno y le había dado la ocasión de poner distancia con Eliza, no quería herirla y además su corazón ahora estaba muy abrumado ante la pérdida de Candy que no pensaría en nadie más.

**OOOOO**

La melodía era hermosa… había una gran cantidad de invitados en el salón que bailaban al ritmo de la música, todo era un sinfín de colores, luces, sonido y alegría.

Sin embargo entre las parejas que bailaban había una que se mantenía silenciosa, mientras las demás a su alrededor mientras danzaban al mismo tiempo conversaban y reían.

Sus profundos ojos azules tenían clavada su mirada en ella, pero Candy, demasiado absorta en sus pensamientos no se daba cuenta de ello….¿sería así?, o más bien sabía que él no dejaba de mirarla.

Él trataba de controlarse y dominaba sus impulsos por abrazarla más fuerte, para sentirla junto a él y no soltarla más.

Candy podía imaginar lo que estaba pasando por la mente de Terry, ella podía sentirlo también, pero al mismo tiempo algo ocurría que, al ver a Terry, su corazón se estremecía de una forma diferente, ¿qué era lo que había cambiado? Candy no podía saberlo, tal vez el hecho de que él estuviera comprometido hacía que….. ¿lo viera de una manera distinta?, sí tal vez era eso.

-¿Cómo está Susana?- preguntó de repente- ….¿se encuentra mejor?

-Sí- respondió él sobresaltado- está más tranquila, el médico la visita lo necesario para asegurarse de que todo vaya bien.

_¿Por qué no habrá venido?_- pensó ella. Terry adivinando la pregunta contestó por sí mismo.

- Está en Florida, ha estado allá hace una semana, me dijo que le hubiera gustado venir pero un asunto urgente la llevó allá.

- Ah.. ya veo- dijo quedamente Candy y volvió a establecerse el silencio entre ellos.

Cerca las parejas los observaban de vez en cuando, algunos invitados reconocían abiertamente al actor, y se preguntaban si era tan cercano a los Andrew, sobretodo hacia la hija del patriarca, pero no sólo ellos los observaban, había otra pareja que los veían insistentemente, sobretodo un joven de castaña cabellera.

-¿De qué hablaran?- el enojo transpiraba por todo su cuerpo impaciente-… ¡no puede ser! ¡¿Por qué lo habrán invitado?

-¡Tranquilízate Archie!- sentenciaba ella mientras lo tomaba del brazo para evitar que fuera en pos de la pareja- déjalos, ellos necesitan hablar. Además por lo que me contó Candy, Terry y Albert son muy amigos.

- ¡Ese tipo me enferma! -Archie lo sabía pero no hizo caso, trataba de quitar su vista de ellos, pero inmediatamente volvía su cabeza al mismo punto como si fuera un imán-¡Tan sólo verlo se me revuelve el estómago!

- ¡Archie!- lo reprendió Annie que estaba empezando a irritarse ante su comportamiento-¡Basta! ….Vas a hacer que la fiesta se amargue tanto para mí como para Candy… ¿eso es lo que quieres?

- Argghhh- fue toda la respuesta de Archie a los reclamos de Annie, así que cesó en sus intentos de acercarse mientras se concentraba en encontrar algo en que distraer su atención.

- Recuerda que es un invitado- Annie lo veía con aflicción.

-¡No debería de serlo!- Archie tenía todavía una herida abierta al recordar la tristeza en los ojos de su rubia prima- ¡no después de…..

- Lo mejor sería que descansemos un rato lejos de aquí- Annie vió que él comenzaba a exasperarse de nuevo ante los recuerdos.

- ¡No!¡Yo no me muevo de aquí!-respondió inmediatamente- tengo que estar con Candy, si ella me necesita, si ese tipo le hace algo…..

- ¡Vamos!- Annie no lo dejó seguir más y lo jaló llevándolo a rastras a la escalera principal para que tomara aire fresco desde uno de los balcones.

Mientras tanto la ausencia de palabras entre Terry y Candy hacía que el ambiente entre ellos se tornara denso, entonces para fortuna de Candy y no así la de Terry, la melodía terminó y ella haciendo una reverencia, le agradeció a Terry para inmediatamente girarse y dirigirse lejos de allí.

Sin embargo no había dando un paso cuando Terry la sujetó ligeramente del brazo impidiéndole avanzar, Candy volteó con el asombro reflejado en su rostro e iba a intentar soltarse cuando al mirarle notó sus ojos suplicantes al tiempo que manifestaba su intención claramente, ésa que Candy había querido evitar...

-¿Podemos hablar?...

* * *

**_N/A: _**_Hola a todas, pues seguimos, ya tenemos a Terry en el fic, a veces pienso que no profundizo mucho en ese personaje, pero creo que es obvio, que al ser un Anthonyfic, Terry no sea protagonista, pero al menos desde ahora, saldrá en varias ocasiones, pero paralelamente a lo que pase en la travesía de Anthony en los capítulos siguientes, pero como dije antes, trataré de que Terry sea justo como es, sin ser el malo ni nada por el estilo, ya habrá un personaje malo para esta historia. Bueno después de esto sigo con las respuestas._

**Lenore:** Bienvenida y gracias a ti por seguir el fic, por supuesto habrá más y más capítulos. Saludos!

**Lore de brower:** Hi! Bueno la fiesta ya empezó y Terry y Candy ya hicieron el primer contacto y Anthony sigue su camino, que pasará después? Ya veremos. Saludos!

**Marinlucero chiba**: Holis! Sobre lo que preguntas, no por ahora, había mencionado que dos personas lo verían y pues ellas son Eliza y Dorothy como vimos, de ahí pasará algo de tiempo antes de que alguien más pueda reconocerlo.

Ohhhh , tu fuiste la que me hablaste de un fic de tu autoría verdad?, creo que a través de eso me he leído bastantes fics de sailor moon, pero mala de mí no he empezado con alguno de los tuyos, pero cuando lo haga prometo dejar review, mil abrazos!

**Ana de brower**: Hola! Pues algo se de lo que pasó está en este capítulo pero me parece que más adelante estará lo que sucedió, sip a mí también me habría gustado, pero quise hacer algo diferente y que Anthony también recibiera su primer beso robado jiji, en fin me alegra que les guste. Abrazos!

**Arly**: Hi hi, Ohhhhh diste en el clavo, va a haber algunos giros medio raros jaja, para que el fic como bien dices no sea tan predecible, cuando lo escribí de repente me llegaban unas ideas locas y pues ya las verán, espero y les guste chicas. Saludos!

**Erendi Cullen, Carmen: **Ahí vamos, de que creen que quiera hablar Terry? Saludos chicas!

**Yukikandavobifield:** Holis! Bienvenida el fic lo actualizo cada fin de semana, creo que si hubiera visto a esa edad la serie también sería mi primer amor platónico, pero como no pude ver la serie en ese tiempo cuando la pasaban en la tele pues no sucedió, pero de que es ahora mi amor platónico, lo es definitivamente! Jeje, Terry y Anthony mmmm solo puedo decir que por ahora no se conocerán, y ya verás el porque conforme pasen los capítulos. Saludos!

_Gracias por sus reviews y sus visitas al fic, nos vemos en el siguiente. Chao_


	30. Chapter 30

_Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki © . Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento._

**

* * *

**

XXX

_Que algún día se cumpla tu sueño y que siempre esté cerca de tu sonrisa._

…..

La fiesta había sido un éxito, los invitados se estaban divirtiendo y exclamaban lo espléndida que era, las fiestas de los Andrew eran siempre así y los invitados lo sabían cuando un sobre lacrado con la W imponente llegaba a sus manos.

La Tía Abuela, saludaba a los invitados que se acercaban con una gran sonrisa, al igual que Albert que se encontraba junto a ella, prácticamente habían realizado esa actividad desde que se diera el anuncio del jefe de la familia Andrew, así que no tenían tiempo para hablar entre ellos.

De vez en cuando Albert dirigía su vista hacia el salón buscando a alguien en particular, y cuando advirtió que él estaba junto a Candy se alegró, pensó que habría una oportunidad para aclarar lo sucedido entre ellos, aunque temía que sucediera algo que saliera de control, dado el carácter de Terry, y también el de ella.

Pero las circunstancias habían cambiado, era tiempo de sanar viejas heridas que parecía que aún seguían abiertas y ya era hora de seguir adelante, según le había señalado a Candy, sin embargo sabía que era muy difícil para ella, dejar pasar el tiempo y aceptar la pérdida como lo había estado haciendo sería lo mejor y tal vez… tal vez encontraría a alguien que pudiera hacerla realmente feliz…

La Tía Abuela había sido invitada a bailar por Williams en un descanso entre las atenciones para con los invitados, tiempo que aprovecharon para conversar un poco.

-¿William?- la Tía Abuela lo sacó de su ensoñación viendo que estaba un tanto distraído- ¿estás bien?

- Ah…..sí- respondió volviéndose hacia ella-¿sabe Tía Abuela? pensaba en Candy, me alegra que haya venido, al igual que Archie y Annie.

La Tía Abuela buscó entre la multitud a Candy y la vió junto a un joven apuesto subiendo por las escaleras para dirigirse a uno de los balcones.

-¿Quién está con Candice?-preguntó inquisitivamente tratando de reconocerlo- a ese caballero no lo había visto antes ¿Tú lo conoces William?

- Sí, es un muy amigo mío y de Candy- Albert también los había visto subir hacía unos instantes-.. fue al Colegio San Pablo con los chicos.

- ¡Ohhh!- rápidamente la Tía Abuela cambió su perspectiva del joven- entonces debe ser hijo de algún noble ¿no es así William?

-Él es el hijo del Duque de Grandchester, Tía Abuela- Albert pensaba que ella lo sabía, pero al parecer era todo lo contrario- su nombre es Terrence.

-¡Terrence Grandchester!- dijo con sorpresa- ciertamente conozco al Duque, lástima que sus negocios lo hayan retenido en Londres, me hubiera gustado saludarlo, sabía que tenía un hijo, pero no sabía que tú lo conocías y menos que vendría en esta ocasión especial.

- Así es- Albert lo veía a lo lejos con simpatía, sabía las duras pruebas que había pasado por su vida-conocí a Terry hace ya algún tiempo, al igual que Candy lo conocí cuando iba todavía al Colegio San Pablo, el cual abandonó para convertirse en actor.

- ¡Actor!-la Tía Abuela se sorprendió nuevamente- ¡el hijo del Duque… un actor!

-¡Y un actor muy bueno!, su personaje en Romeo y Julieta en la obra de Nueva York lo ha hecho muy famoso-le explicaba Albert muy convencido del talento de su joven amigo- me parece que en estos días se va a estrenar aquí en la Chicago otra obra en la que actúa ¿le gustaría ir?

- Bueno….- respondió no muy convencida, por un momento se había entusiasmado-..tú sabes Williams que me gusta el teatro, pero en este momento no tengo cabeza para eso..- terminó en un susurro perfectamente audible para Albert. Él no dijo nada, segundos después la canción había terminado y una vez que hubo dejado a la matriarca en su lugar antes de irse con una sonrisa se acercó a ella.

-No crea que no me he dado cuenta de esa preocupación que oculta Tía Abuela, porque después de esta fiesta, mañana hablaremos, no quiero y no voy a dejar pasar un día más y usted me dirá la verdad.

Después de haber dicho eso se retiró felizmente, dejando a la matriarca aturdida.

**OOOOO**

- ¿Te diviertes?- preguntó Neal sarcásticamente observando la cara de fastidio de su hermana, mientras se recargaba en uno de los anchos pilares que se encontraban apostados en el enorme salón.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que lo hago?- respondió Eliza sin mover alguna de sus facciones. Tomó una de las bebidas que le ofrecía un camarero, Neal hizo lo mismo.

- Mmm, ¿lo tengo que decir?- respondió irónicamente mientras él también llevaba a sus labios el exquisito elíxir-…has tenido esa cara desde que viste a Candy.

Eliza había estado observando a las parejas en el baile y se lamentó aún más de la ausencia de aquella persona que había dejado en Lakewood, sin embargo iba a cumplir su promesa no sólo por el hecho de dar su palabra sino que a ella tampoco le convenía que se supiera todavía de la no muerte de Anthony, eso echaría abajo sus planes, unos planes que habría que afinar ahora con su presencia.

Había estado a punto de retirarse del salón cuando distinguió a Candy bailando con alguien que le parecía familiar, entre las parejas que iban y venían no lo podía ver claramente, sin embargo en el momento que pudo observarlo, notó que se trataba de Terry, el mismo Terry que iba en el Colegio con ellos en Londres, él estaba ahí con ella bailando, con esa huérfana que tanto odiaba, sintió un impulso de ir hacia ellos para invitar a Terry a bailar, pero se contuvo. Fue entonces cuando llegó Neal.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?- le preguntó ella a su vez fastidiada ante su pasividad- ¿no has visto con quién está tu querida Candy?

- Lo sé- Neal se detuvo a observarlos y moviendo su cabeza en negación apretó sus manos-pero no puedo hacer nada, no mientras esté el Tío Abuelo aquí.

- Ahhh- una sonrisa maquiavélica se asomó en Eliza- te creía más hombrecito para defender lo que quieres Neal… pero en fin no importa, no importa por ahora, es más… me alegro.

Neal la miró atónito-…. ¡¿Qué quieres decir?

- Mientras más se involucre ésa con Terry, será mejor, eso me conviene- y mirando a Neal con lástima añadió- lo siento por ti querido, parece que no tienes la más mínima esperanza.

- Eliza…. – dijo Neal con rabia para luego mirarla con algo de interés- ¿Qué estás tramando? ¿Acaso ya tienes un plan?

- Algo así…- respondió ella - tengo un as que los sorprenderá a todos. Y sin decir más se alejó de él con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro dejándolo intrigado.

**OOOOO**

La fogata encendida desde hacía unas horas alumbraba discretamente el lugar entre los frondosos árboles que lo rodeaban, proyectando diversas sombras en ellos, sin embargo no hacía demasiado frío y el fuego bastaba para calentarse y recobrar energía lo suficiente para continuar su camino.

Jamás habría imaginado que el regreso a Lakewood tendría altibajos, si tan sólo hubiera ido a la Colina de Pony y de ahí irse a cualquier parte hubiera sido lo mejor, pero Lakewood lo había llamado, había sentido esa necesidad de ir a ese lugar que tanta felicidad le había dado, un lugar lleno de recuerdos de su madre y de Candy aunque no los había logrado recuperar del todo en su memoria, tan sólo los más significativos y preciados.

Sin embargo ahí estaba él, todavía en Lakewood, decidiendo que destino seguir y se sentía confundido, perdido, no se había sentido así cuando había despertado, pero en cuanto tuvo conciencia de la pérdida de Candy su mundo se vino abajo, ya no podía pensar en nada, en absolutamente nada si Candy ya no estaba a su lado nunca más.

Una soledad eterna le esperaba, pero…

_¿A dónde iré? ¿Dónde podré calmar esta angustia que me quema por dentro?_

Estaba acostado sobre la hierba, viendo las incontables estrellas que titilaban inmersas en la oscuridad … entonces sintió que debía dejarla ir, a ella, esa pequeña hubiera querido verlo feliz, así como a él le gustaba verla sonreír y que tuviera esa linda sonrisa todo el tiempo.

Sabía que sería difícil pero en donde quiera que estuviera ella, su alma, su espíritu seguramente estaría triste al verlo así, al menos eso haría por Candy, sería lo último una vez cumplida la promesa que le había hecho aquel funesto día de la cacería.

Entonces tomó la gaita que llevaba consigo en su viaje para entonar las notas ya conocidas por él y sus primos, esas notas que viajaban a través de los árboles que lo rodeaban llenándolo de melancolía. Pronto seguiría su viaje, estaba seguro de que encontraría el rumbo a seguir, uno que probablemente le haría sobrellevar la pérdida de su apreciada pecosa.

* * *

**_N/A:_**_ Hola a todas, mmm me pareció cortito este capítulo, pero ya no tuve tiempo de agregarle más cosas, en fin, supongo que esperaban ver que era de lo que quería hablar Terry verdad?, ahhh pues como vieron en este no se sabe nada aún y en el siguiente creo que tampoco, pero a cambio sabremos que pasó entre Anthony y la pelirroja, después del beso… whoa!. Seguimos_

**Ana de brower**: Hola! Es verdad, todos los caminos se cierran para él, pero inevitablemente tomará uno, sin embargo la idea que tendrá en mente no gustará mucho, :S, sobre Terry supongo que todas imaginan de qué quiere hablar, en este capítulo no aparece pero habrá algo en el siguiente, sip George estuvo cerca pero ya lo de Anthony no tarda en descubrirse, como vieron Albert ya está en eso, abrazos!

**yukikandavobifield**: Hi! jaja no es mala tu idea, pero Anthony está todavía en Lakewood, y sabe de la fiesta por Eliza, pero como sabemos no quiere regresar todavía a la familia, y por supuesto Eliza no le diría de lo equivocado que está sobre Candy, asi que así las cosas, nada de nada todavía, Saludos!

**The darkness princess:** Hola amix, sip ya hace rato que no leo comentarios tuyos, bueno creo que era más factible el que Terry apareciera, de acuerdo a como está la historia, yo tampoco creo que es justo ( pero entonces por qué lo escribí asi!) pues no sé, tal vez para que no se dijera que Terry debería tener una segunda oportunidad, y como bien dices Terry es fuerte, pero Anthony también, y más que una confrontación directa, solo diré que habrá tiempo para cada uno. Que gusto leerte, saludos!

**Lenore:** Hi hi, pues lo que sucedió entre ellos no está en este capítulo, pero algo de eso hay en el siguiente, sobre Anthony, no tiene la más remota idea y sigue en su añoranza, sin embargo pronto se sabrá de que en realidad está vivo gracias por estar al pendiente. Abrazos!

**KaryKary:** Holis! Si yo sé que es poco, pero por eso está la actu cada semana, pues separados, separados Candy y Terry…no lo estarán tanto, ya verán más adelante. Jejeje, si eso espero yo también, que me dé más ideas para lo que es ya la recta final del fic…. y más allá. Abrazos!

**S de Brower:** Hi, gracias, jaja si supongo que no fue del agrado de todas el beso de Eliza, pero no significará mucho, lo prometo, ó… al menos no por ahora, gracias por tus felicitaciones. Saludos!

**Arly:** Hola! Creo que en este momento, Candy no está confundida, alberga sentimientos por Terry, pero obviamente la situación con Susana ahí sigue. Por ahora no se sabe que sucederá entre ella y Terry, pero ¿Qué pasará cuando ella sepa de la existencia de Anthony?, ¿cómo estarán las cosas cuando eso pase?...

Me alegra que te guste el fic y también te mando muchos abrazos!

**Madelyn**: Jeje en eso estoy, de hecho me faltan al menos una decena, y por fin lo acabaré, voy muchísimos capítulos adelantada así que no os preocupéis por las actualizaciones. Saludos!

_Una vez más agradezco sus reviews y cabe mencionar que para quienes preguntan del reencuentro, faltan bastantes capítulos para ese momento y adelanto un pequeño spoiler…. Candy tendrá la oportunidad en sus manos de cambiar el rumbo, el suyo propio y el de alguien más… así que de una vez lo diré juju ….. eso pasará cuando ella esté en un momento dado en la Colina de Pony..¿Cuándo será eso? Ufffff mejor espérenlo. _


	31. Chapter 31

_Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki © . Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento._

* * *

**XXXI**

_Los fragmentos de una constelación han venido juntos y caen sobre mí… otra vez._

…..

-¿Necesita algo más madame?- preguntó la mucama una vez que la hubo vestido y peinado.

- Sí, sólo alcánzame la correspondencia- le indicó la matriarca- y eso es todo, puedes retirarte.

- Enseguida-dijo ella y una vez que se la hubo entregado, dio una reverencia y le deseó una buena noche a su ama.

La Tía Abuela Elroy estaba exhausta, la fiesta en honor al nombramiento de William realmente la había agotado físicamente, sin embargo mantenía su mente en un estado de preocupación. El no tener la más mínima noticia de Anthony la tenía en vilo, seguramente en lo que restaba de esa noche no podría dormir como sucedía últimamente desde que supo de su desaparición.

Pero no sólo era eso, también estaba lo que le había dicho Williams en la fiesta, él ya estaba sospechando de ella, seguramente no tenía idea de cuál era el más grande secreto que estaba guardando consigo todos estos últimos años, un secreto que jamás creería si se lo decía.

Así que ahora que él había notado su preocupación y sospechado de algo, le había dado algo semejante a una advertencia.

"…_después de esta fiesta, mañana hablaremos, no quiero dejar pasar un día más y usted me dirá la verdad"_

- ¡Dios mío!- exclamó asustada mientras daba vueltas alrededor dejando la correspondencia nuevamente en el tocador al ver que no había nada relevante- ¡¿Qué haré?...¿Será lo mejor decirle? Pero…. ¡Es posible que se enoje conmigo muchísimo por no haberle dicho la verdad todos estos años¡ ¡Por haberle mentido!...No, no puedo decirle, ¡no hasta que lo encontremos!...Sí, hasta que lo encuentre.

Reflexionaba la Tía Abuela y no sólo ella, también Thomas que se encontraba en otro lugar, estaba desesperado pensando en dónde podría haber ido el querido nieto de su ama, además estaba tan avergonzado de haberle prometido encontrarlo antes de este día y no había podido hacerlo, se sentía incapaz e incompetente, sin embargo había tomado la resolución de buscar en todas partes, aún en los lugares más improbables, pues no descansaría hasta dar con él.

**OOOOO**

Candy estaba en la habitación dispuesta para ella en la mansión, las mucamas se habían encargado de desvestirla, sin embargo ahí estaba ella, sentada frente al enorme espejo que tenía ante sí, cepillándose mecánicamente ese cabello rubio ondulado que antes siempre levantaba en dos colas, se detuvo un momento y contempló su rostro, pero no estaba viéndose a sí misma, a través del espejo aparecía otro rostro, el rostro de Terry, no obstante no era el mismo rostro que se había mostrado ante ella en el pasado, algo había cambiado en él, ella lo había sentido desde el mismo momento en que lo vió, podía apreciar que Terry era ya no sólo un gran actor conocido por su talento sino también parecía emitir un aura desconocida, ella lo había percibido desde el mismo instante en que lo tuvo frente a sí.

"_Candy…" _– había oído pronunciar su nombre dulcemente.

Habían estado en uno de los balcones de la majestuosa mansión admirando el ambiente fuera de la misma, era una noche preciosa, llena de estrellas, con la luna emitiendo una luz que iluminaba tenuemente las últimas Dulces Candies que estaban floreciendo.

"_Candy, te ves hermosa…"_

- ¿Pero en qué estás pensando Candy?- se retó a sí misma volviendo a la realidad- tú tienes que olvidarlo…. tienes que hacerlo.

Candy movió su cabeza obligándose a oír esas palabras en su mente y corazón.

-Tienes que enfrentarlo y dejar el pasado atrás- se reprochó nuevamente- ¡tienes que olvidarlo! ¡Es parte del pasado!

Candy terminó de peinarse y se acercó a su cama, una vez en ella volvió a pensar en lo que le había dicho él esa noche, que a pesar de todo seguía queriéndola, y eso le entristecía más, porque aunque ambos se querían, si seguían teniendo contacto se dañarían cada vez más.

Y a pesar de estar muy cansada, tardó todavía un poco más en conciliar el sueño, pero un rato más tarde dormía profundamente.

**OOOOO**

En una ala opuesta de la habitación de Candy, estaba la de Eliza, que compartía con su madre, al lado estaba la de su hermano Neal, su madre dormía profundamente, pero ella estaba demasiado nerviosa para hacerlo, estaba muy contenta con saber que al día siguiente volvería a ver a Anthony, sin embargo aún no sabía que excusa le diría a su madre para volver a Lakewood y retardar su regreso a Nueva York.

- Tal vez, me haya olvidado de algo importante en Lakewood, algo como una joya muy valiosa que no puedo dejar- ésa era una opción ó por lo menos una justificación para regresar ahí.

_Flashback_

_Él estaba muy sorprendido con el beso de Eliza, había abierto sus ojos desmesuradamente, mientras Eliza mantenía sus labios pegados a los de él, sin embargo en unos instantes se dio cuenta de la situación y se separó de ella, desviando su rostro a un lado._

_Ella sin embargo se sintió inmensamente feliz,¡ lo había logrado! aunque distinguió vagamente su cara de aflicción mientras mantenía apartada su mirada de la de ella._

_- Anthony…- Eliza sabía que él estaba muy sensible en esos momentos por lo que aprovecharía al máximo la ocasión y haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos-….tendré que irme de Lakewood por un par de días, sin embargo me gustaría que pudiéramos seguir como hasta ahora, por favor prométeme que me esperarás aquí ¿sí?... quisiera que habláramos y.._

_- Eliza, yo no….- Anthony todavía estaba aturdido por lo que había pasado, pero de lo que estaba seguro era de que algo así de inesperado podría llevar a conclusiones erróneas._

_-Prométeme Anthony, prométeme ¡¿sí?...¿Lo harás?- Eliza lo veía con ojos suplicantes._

_- Yo…..- Anthony estaba indeciso, la idea de hablar sería algo que definitivamente tendría que hacer pero antes de responder Eliza lo interrumpió dándole un beso en la mejilla y viendo su hermosos ojos azules._

_- ¡Gracias Anthony!- exclamó Eliza llena de gozo, levantándose rápidamente sin darle tiempo a hablar- estaré aquí dentro de dos días. Espérame!_

_.._

-Una joya que jamás podría dejar en Lakewood- se dijo Eliza recordando el momento más feliz de su vida- sí … y que jamás dejaré ir.

_Continuará..._

* * *

_**N/A:** Dejaré un capítulo más por lo cortito de éste y ahí responderé reviews:)_


	32. Chapter 32

_Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki © . Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento._

* * *

**XXXII**

_En mi cuarto no hay más que soledad …un corazón perdido en la oscuridad_

…..

La luz del radiante sol se filtraba a través de las extensas ramas de los frondosos árboles haciendo que todo se iluminara alrededor, alejando cualquier sombra de oscuridad, al mismo tiempo las avecillas piaban alegremente dándole la bienvenida al nuevo día que acababa de empezar, todo estaba en calma.

El humo de lo que había sido una fogata poco a poco iba amainando mientras que Anthony recostado sobre la incipiente hierba, recibía los cada vez más calurosos rayos matutinos sin inmutar su profundo sueño hasta que... algo pasó rápidamente por encima de él que hizo despertarlo bruscamente.

- ¡¿Ehh?- se levantó volteando y buscando en todas direcciones.

A pesar de escudriñar a su alrededor, no vió nada, se extrañó porque definitivamente había sentido cómo "algo" pasaba por encima de él, seguramente sería un animal de aquel lugar, pero no lo veía por ningún lado.

Entonces sin dar mayor importancia se recostó nuevamente admirando el cielo que lucía límpido, sin alguna nube que lo cubriera, se podía ver que iba a ser un hermoso día, de mediados de primavera de ese año, pronto llegaría el verano.

Se incorporó y entonces advirtió que aún seguía en los terrenos de los Andrew en Lakewood, se levantó rápidamente y recogió las pocas cosas que llevaba consigo, se aseguró de dejar completamente apagada la improvisada fogata que había hecho al caer la noche y dando un largo suspiro, caminó a través de los árboles, pensando en que así iba a dejar sus más valiosos recuerdos de su existencia en ese lugar.

**OOOOO**

-De ninguna manera- dijo ella y se acercó rápidamente a la ventana, tomó las cortinas que se encontraban cerradas y las abrió de un solo golpe dejando entrar toda la luz al interior de la habitación.

-Por favor…- suplicó una voz dentro de la cama- quiero dormir un poco más Candy.

-Pero ¿cómo? ¡Hay un hermoso día ahí afuera!- exclamó con alegría y aspirando el aire fuera de la ventana- ¡ah, se siente tan bien!

Anne veía como esa chica llena de energía le había dado nuevas fuerzas a su existencia, desde que la había conocido supo que era especial, a pesar de conocerla hacía poco tiempo se había ganado su cariño desde el mismo instante que había cruzado la puerta, la quería tanto como si fuera un integrante cercano de su familia, la quería como si fuera su hija…

-Veo que hoy estás de buen humor- dijo Anne calmadamente intentando levantarse - ¿pasó algo bueno? ¿Te divertiste mucho en la fiesta de presentación de tu amigo Albert?

- ¡Sí! él estaba muy contento- respondió Candy inmediatamente- finalmente se ha convertido oficialmente en el Tío Abuelo Williams de la familia Andrew, estoy muy feliz por él.

-Oh bueno ya que es tu tutor la situación entre ustedes no cambiará ¿o me equivoco?

-No, Albert seguirá siendo Albert para mí, creo que nunca lo veré como el temido Tío Abuelo Williams- respondió Candy alegremente.

-Ya veo, ¿entonces jamás lo verás de otra forma?- nuevamente preguntó Anne un poco suspicaz tratando de ver la reacción ante el mensaje implícito de su pregunta.

Candy intuyó lo que quería decir Anne, sólo sonrió y dijo:

-Albert es mi tutor y un gran amigo, siempre ha estado conmigo en los momentos más difíciles, me ha apoyado en todo y agradezco sinceramente desde el fondo de mi corazón haberlo conocido, si eso no hubiera pasado, no sé que habría sido de mi vida, pero estoy segura de que sin él no estaría donde estoy ahora.

Anne al oír las palabras de Candy comprobó que Candy le tenía un profundo afecto a su tutor, no podría decir si ese sentimiento iba más allá de una amistad profunda, sin embargo estaba contenta de ver que había alguien cercano en quien ella se apoyara, seguramente ella lo veía como un hermano mayor o un padre, pero ¿eso podría cambiar más adelante? No estaba segura, aún si fuera así, también se tendría que tomar en cuenta la otra parte, si ésta no había desarrollado sentimientos distintos a la amistad, entonces probablemente ese tipo de relación continuaría sin algún problema, pero si la otra parte no sentía lo mismo, entonces…..

- Oye Anne, ¿no has oído algo sobre la habitación vecina?- Candy la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- No, sólo he oído a Marie entrar y al personal de limpieza, pero nada más- agregó un poco sorprendida por la pregunta de Candy.

-¿No crees que es extraño?- Candy la vió directamente a los ojos para que Anne le pusiera atención- nadie dice nada sobre ello, y pareciera que nadie sabía que allí había alguien, preguntarle a Marie sería inútil….

- Además de que la pondría en alerta- añadió Anne.

- Sí….¿sabes si tenía visitas? Porque también es raro que no haya venido nadie a recoger la habitación para algún otro enfermo- Candy estaba intrigada.

- No, que yo sepa, desde ese día, no he oído ningún ruido del otro lado.

La rubia se quedó pensativa y después de unos instantes una idea fugaz se había cruzado por su mente y entonces sonrió como si estuviera a punto de hacer una travesura.

- ¿Candy, en que estás pensando?- Anne la miró sospechosamente.

- Ah… ya lo verás, yo voy a desentrañar esto, porque a Candy White no se le escapa ningún misterio- dijo ella con determinación.

**OOOOO**

Después de un largo viaje desde Chicago, por fin había llegado a la mansión, se sentía muy feliz de estar de vuelta en su casa, pero lo que realmente quería era verlo, tenía tantas ganas de verlo que en cuanto puso un pie en la mansión corrió rápidamente a su habitación, las doncellas que iban detrás de ella estaban temerosas y angustiadas por la vuelta de su ama, ella inmediatamente se quitó las ropas del viaje, sin darles tiempo a las mujeres de ayudarla, sin embargo se calmó un poco y las dejó hacer su peinado, no podría presentarse ante él de esa forma, así que trató de calmarse sin dejar de apurar a las sirvientas.

-¡Vamos ¡ vamos ¡rápido! ¡¿Por qué son tan lentas?- las apremiaba a que se apresuraran.

- Ya casi señorita- dijo una de ellas- sólo le falta el lazo.

-¡¿Pues qué esperas? ¡Házlo rápido!- apremió ella, y en cuanto lo sintió en su cabeza, salió de su habitación en dirección a la puerta.

- ¡Señorita, señorita se le olvida la sombrilla! Y también…..- exclamó una de ellas, pero Eliza no la oyó, ya iba escaleras abajo con rumbo a la entrada de la mansión, muy ansiosa por llegar junto a él.

A medida que seguía avanzando, Eliza pensó que probablemente Anthony se encontraría en aquella casa derruida que él conocía, pero que ella desconocía, sin embargo pensó que probablemente lo encontraría en aquel lago donde lo había vuelto a ver, así que dirigió sus pasos hacia aquella parte de los terrenos de Lakewood.

Una vez que hubo llegado, recorrió con su vista el lugar y observó que no había nadie, sin embargo como era temprano seguramente no tardaría en venir, aunque ella no le había avisado de su llegada, así que se sentó debajo de aquel mismo árbol en el que días atrás Anthony estaba junto a ella.

El tiempo avanzaba y Anthony no llegaba, hecho que la hizo sentir un poco preocupada, había venido tan rápidamente que se había olvidado de traer el almuerzo que había pensado ofrecerle, pero se había apresurado tanto ante la posibilidad de que él la estuviera esperando que se le había olvidado, ante tales circunstancias, decidió que sería una buena idea ir por el almuerzo y así cuando ella llegara, Anthony ya estaría allí esperándola.

Con ese feliz pensamiento se levantó y dio media vuelta en dirección hacia la mansión de los Leegan. Una vez que atravesó las puertas , una de las mucamas, que había esperado su regreso se acercó y le entregó un mensaje que iba dirigido a ella, Eliza frunció el ceño, pero se apresuró a subir a su habitación con el papel en mano, después bajaría por el almuerzo que seguramente ya estaría preparado, mientras tanto la mucama se alejaba, satisfecha con haber cumplido el cometido que le había encomendado aquél joven atractivo a pesar de su aspecto algo desvaído.

Una vez que llegó cerró las puertas tras de sí y nerviosamente abrió la hoja que estaba doblada varias veces, después de leer las pocas líneas escritas en él, sintió que el desánimo empezaba a invadirla sin embargo poco a poco iba disminuyendo para dar paso a otro, ese sentimiento que siempre había tenido por esa persona desde que la conoció, desde el mismo instante que había aparecido en la mansión Leegan traída por su padre.

- ¡Te odio!- exclamó arrugando lentamente aquella nota- ¡te odio, huérfana de establo!, aún cuando te cree muerta no deja de pensar en tí... pero jamás dejaré que se encuentre contigo, él es sólo mío, ¡mío y de nadie más!... ¿porqué me haces esto Anthony?... me lo prometiste...

Arrojó al suelo la nota…. tendría que cambiar el plan original ya que éste se había venido abajo, pero ella no se rendiría, sabía que tardaría un poco más en obtener lo que quería pero estaba decidida a no darse por vencida.

_Continuará..._

* * *

_**N/A:** Hola chicas, como ven hoy fué doble debido a dos cosas: la primera me pareció injusto dejar sólo el capítulo anterior y alcancé a revisar este último y pues aquí los tienen y la segunda, debido a que estoy enferma y no saldré de casa..pues tuve tiempo de actualizar tempranito y de una vez subir los dos. Asi que espero y les hayan gustado :)_

_**yukikandabovifield**: Hi! jajaj me parece buena tu sugerencia, pero ya voy muyyy adelante y sería imposible incluir algo así, pero porque no mejor te animas a escribir uno? me encantaría leerlo. Saludos!_

**_Sandra: _**_Hola! Si es lo que siempre me ha gustado de Anthony, desde el inicio demostró la clase de chico que era, aún siendo parte de una familia de linaje, poder y dinero, su forma de ser es noble y caballero y como bien dices maduro,quiero creer que su madre tuvo una excelente influencia en él, porque sus valores se mantuvieron ahí siempre, y por supuesto aquí seguirá cierto lo que dices de Terry y Anthony... y sí se sabrá que está vivo, pero será en un momento difícil... sobre Terry haciéndose a un lado yo lo veo perfectamente posible, creo que en el anime Terry mostró madurez a pesar de su rebeldía, sobre todo cuando vino a América, pienso que al igual que Anthony él puede entender que... si la pecosa no lo amara, no puede obligarla, pero lo que sí es que lucharía si tuviera la certeza de lo contrario... aunque todo esto depende de las circunstancias.. en fin. Mil abrazos!_

_**Ana de Brower:**Hola! Si, asi es pero no todos lo sabrán :O, y de Candy en la Colina, ufff falta mucho para eso, y lo del beso, pues ahi lo tienes... no me gustó que Anthony aclarara las cosas, pero era para darle un poco de más emoción y la posibilidad más adelante de que Eliza le reclame por dejarle plantada jajaja. Saludos!_

_**Carmen**:Holis! Sip, y lo que le falta por sufrir, ahhhh creo que me matarán cuando lean lo que va a sucederle, asi que de una vez prepárense... desde ahora en mi defensa diré que es por el bien del fic... jiji .Si Eliza empezará a maquinar planes raros pero maquiavélicos, en este fic ella será más malvada que su hermanito ya lo están viendo. Gracias y te mando muchos abrazos!_

_**The darkness princess**:Hola amiga.. es cierto una segunda oportunidad a Terry es muy peligrosa, pero su participación se verá... mm algo condicionada, mientras aparece Anthony, pero aunque Anthony no tenga participación directa en la lucha por la pecosa en estos momentos, de alguna manera sí lo hará ...recordemos que Candy quiere desentrañar el misterio de la habitación del hospital, y eso la intrigará mucho, porque irá descubriendo cosas, y más cuando sepa que alguien de los Andrew estuvo ahí... :O. _

_..._

_Bueno chicas, esto es todo por hoy, y si, se de las dudas sobre dejar que Terry vuelva con la pecosa primero antes que Anthony pero no se preocupen al final Candy se enamorará nuevamente de Anthony en cuanto lo vea y listo! jajajajaja. No...trataré de que el cambio de sentimientos de Candy sea lógico, ya me dirán si es creíble o no, pero bueno mientras hasta aquí llegamos, nos leemos la sig. semana chicas. Bye!_


	33. Chapter 33

**XXXIII**

_Y como hojas caen mis recuerdos, tan fuertes que moverme me han prohibido._

…..

Desde esa misma mañana estaba muy nerviosa, ya había pasado más de mediodía y no dejaba de dar vueltas en su habitación pensando en lo mismo, seguramente él querría una buena explicación así que darle cualquier tipo de excusa no serviría de nada aunado al hecho de que no estaría satisfecho hasta dar con el verdadero motivo de su preocupación.

No sabía si sería un buen momento para comunicárselo o no, por un lado le temía a la reacción de él al enterarse de la clase de secreto que había ocultado en todos esos años, podía imaginarse toda clase de ofensas que recibiría de parte suya, y no sólo de él sino también de Archie y Candy, pero también estaba la posibilidad de que si descubriera ese secreto a Williams era muy posible que las probabilidades de localizar a Anthony aumentaran. Ya no sólo serían Thomas y sus hombres quienes estuvieran buscándolo sino que también el personal que Williams tenía a su cargo.

No obstante, la matriarca deseaba hallarlo por ella misma y así tal vez cuando ella por fin lo revelara sería al momento de presentar al mismo Anthony a la familia quedando así al descubierto esa horrible mentira pero que al mismo tiempo vendría con una alegría inmensa para todos y así recibir el reclamo y los reproches con la mayor entereza, si tenía a Anthony a su lado.

Estaba reflexionando sobre lo que debería hacer cuando la voz de la mucama fuera de su habitación pidió permiso para entrar.

- Adelante- dijo la matriarca.

- Madame Elroy- dijo la mucama cuando entró- el señor Williams quiere verla.

- Sí, que pase- dijo después de dar un profundo suspiro, no había vuelta atrás-… y trae el té.

- Sí madame, con su permiso- contestó ella y se retiró dejando la puerta entreabierta.

A pocos instantes entró la figura de Albert, que dio un rápido vistazo a su alrededor hallando inmediatamente a la Tía Abuela sentada en un sofá cerca de la ventana.

- ¡Tía Abuela!- se acercó rápidamente a ella, dándole un saludo muy efusivo.

- ¿Qué te pasa Williams?- preguntó extrañada y alejándose un poco de él-pareciera como si no me hubieras visto por muy largo tiempo.

-Eso me ha parecido- alegó Albert campantemente – ha sido una eternidad desde ayer que no la he visto.

- No bromees así conmigo Williams- dijo ella teniendo en cuenta la conversación que habían tenido anoche.

- No lo tome a mal Tía Abuela- Albert trató de no darle importancia a la queja de la anciana- es sólo que hubiera querido hablar con usted desde esta misma mañana pero ya sabe, los negocios me lo impidieron pero ahora sí…..estoy aquí dispuesto a escuchar lo que tenga que decirme.

Albert se había sentado cerca de ella y observaba su semblante, la Tía Abuela sintió que los nervios aumentaban sin embargo trató de controlarse para dar una respuesta.

- Esto… no…. yo …no- las palabras no podían salir de su boca.

En ese momento entró la mucama dejando la bandeja de té en una mesita cercana a ellos, y después de servir a cada uno la traza de té, se retiró tan silenciosamente así como había entrado.

Albert vió que difícilmente la matriarca hablaría libremente del problema que le aquejaba.

-Tía Abuela, no se precipite, hable con calma-Albert trató de tranquilizarla y tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

La matriarca, dejó entrar aire a sus pulmones para así terminar de calmar esos nervios ante lo que sobrevendría, pero entonces una idea la asaltó.

-Es cierto que tengo una preocupación muy grande, es tanta que no puedo estar en paz, sin embargo no quiero preocuparte a ti también- añadió y viéndolo a los ojos suplicó- no quiero añadirte una carga más a tus responsabilidades, déjame a mí manejar esto…..por favor Williams.

-Entiendo lo que trata de decirme, pero desde el justo momento en que estoy a cargo de esta familia, es mi responsabilidad todo lo que suceda en ella, pero me preocupa más lo que le pase a las personas que están junto a mí como usted, Archie, Candy y por supuesto a Annie ahora que ya forma parte de nosotros, así que déjeme saber y trataré de ayudarla si está a mi alcance Tía Abuela.

La señora Elroy estaba conmovida por las palabras de Albert, siempre supo que él era una persona noble, y de buen corazón pero no tenía la certeza de que el cariño que le tenía a ella no cambiaría una vez que supiera la verdad que ocultaba.

La Tía Abuela tomó entre sus manos las de Albert y le dijo cariñosamente:

- Lo sé, ambos queremos tanto a nuestra familia que haríamos cualquier cosa por ella ¿no es así? Y por eso mismo te pido que me des tiempo, sólo una semana, si en una semana no logro resolverlo, entonces definitivamente te lo diré, ¿es eso posible Williams?... ¿Podrás esperar?

- Sí Tía Abuela- respondió inmediatamente y dió un beso respetuoso en sus manos- haré lo que me pida, si después del plazo fijado las cosas siguen igual, entonces no se preocupe más y lo resolveremos juntos ¿sí?

- Está bien Williams - dijo ella más tranquilamente…..- y gracias por respetar mi deseo.

-Todo estará bien, ya lo verá- dijo Albert y se levantó para retirarse-sin embargo ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

Albert al ver que ella asentía, dijo sin rodeos:

- Por lo poco que usted me ha dicho creo saber que se trata de algo relacionado con la familia, pero me gustaría saber si hay alguien más que sabe de esto.

- Sólo Thomas y yo, nadie más lo sabe excepto él y yo- dijo determinante, aunque después añadió- aunque la gente a su cargo también lo sabe y una tercera persona ajena a la familia.

- Ya veo- fue lo que dijo él- bueno me alegra que no sólo sea usted, por lo menos tiene a Thomas, que significa lo mismo que George para mí, en ese caso confiaré en usted y me olvidaré del asunto en una semana.

- Gracias Williams- dijo ella, despidiéndose de él.

-Regreso a la oficina-dijo él saliendo de la habitación- nos vemos en la cena Tía Abuela, hasta luego.

Y salió inmediatamente de ahí con dirección a su oficina en Chicago, una vez ahí esperó la llegada de George que había salido, había mucho trabajo por hacer, sin embargo la sola idea de que podía ser algo de suma gravedad lo tenía muy intranquilo, entonces en cuanto Albert supo que George había llegado lo llevó inmediatamente a su oficina para hablar con él.

Una vez ahí, encendió un puro y le dijo a un extrañado George:

-Necesito que localices inmediatamente a Thomas, hay un asunto indispensable que no debe demorarse más.

-Albert ¿pasa algo?...¿Qué dijo la señora Elroy? –preguntó George sorprendido ante la actitud seria del patriarca- …¿es algo malo?

-No lo sé, pero Thomas tiene la respuesta y no puedo esperar una semana, si puede resolverse mañana mismo- el ímpetu acompañó a su voz que estaba cargada de inquietud.

-Por lo que sé, él se encuentra muy ocupado en Nueva York, tal vez el no….- decía George antes de verse interrumpido por Albert.

-¡Necesito a Thomas urgentemente!- exclamó Albert dando un golpe en la mesa, aumentando mayormente la sorpresa de George-… necesito saber qué es lo que está pasando, algo me dice que se trata de algo grave y aunque la Tía Abuela no me lo diga… ¡él tendrá que decírmelo!

-Está bien Albert, tranquilízate- dijo George que miraba a su amigo extrañado, pocas veces algo lo sacaba de control y se ponía irritable - en este momento voy a ir yo mismo por él.

Y salió dejando a Albert envuelto por el humo del puro que sostenía con fuerza entre sus dedos.

**OOOOO**

Había llegado a un claro de los terrenos de Lakewood, y cerca de ahí se veía un camino áspero y sinuoso eso le indicaba que tal vez había logrado salir de la extensa propiedad de los Andrew, así que se apresuró a llegar a ese camino ya que era muy probable que lo llevara a otro donde seguramente encontraría a alguien que lo llevara a alguna parte lejos de ahí.

A medida que se acercaba notó que se trataba del mismo camino por el que había cursado para llegar a la Colina de Pony, aunque no sabía exactamente la dirección correcta pero pensó que debía tomar la dirección contraria.

En ese momento oyó el ruido que hacía una carreta que venía en su dirección, en un principio no supo en cuál de los dos lados venía pero no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de persuadir al viajero de que lo llevara consigo.

El ruido iba aumentando y desde una esquina del camino apareció la carreta manejada por un hombre que se esforzaba por mantener al caballo en el camino.

Cada vez iba acercándose más y más y entonces el conductor del mismo vió al joven parado junto al camino y detuvo su marcha.

-Hey amigo, ¿necesitas algo? -preguntó amistosamente al chico- ¿te has perdido?..¿quieres que te indique el camino?

-No- respondió Anthony, quitándose los anteojos por la polvareda que había levantado el caballo al detener su marcha- bueno más bien sí.

-¡Oh! - exclamó el hombre, al verlo- ¡pero si eres tú Tony! ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas en el Hogar de Pony, ¿no es ahí donde ibas?

-Ehh…sí, estuve cerca de ahí pero ahora necesito ir a otro lugar- dijo finalmente Anthony contento de haber visto de nuevo a aquel amable hombre que lo había traído y que el azar quiso que nuevamente se volvieran a ver- ¿sería tan amable de llevarme con usted nuevamente?

- ¡Claro que sí! Para eso estamos los amigos ¿no?- dijo alcanzándole una mano para que él pudiera trepar y preguntó sonriente- ¿ahora a dónde vas?... ¿A cumplir más promesas?

- No, ahora necesito irme de aquí- Anthony había cambiado su semblante de alegría por uno melancólico-…. ¿hacia dónde va?

-Voy a Chicago de nuevo a traer más provisiones- respondió el hombre- ¿vendrás conmigo?

- Sí- respondió después de haber reflexionado por unos instantes- aunque una vez que llegue ahí me iré inmediatamente a otra parte, aunque no se muy bien a donde ir.

- Si me pides mi opinión Tony, ahora con esto de la guerra y todo mundo tratando de encontrar un lugar tranquilo, te recomiendo ir a Florida, dicen que el ambiente ahí es muy bueno, tal vez es lo que necesites- dijo el hombre apoyando una mano sobre el hombro del rubio.

-Tal vez tenga razón Sr. Johnson, lo tendré en cuenta cuando lleguemos a Chicago- dijo Anthony agradecido.

-Tom para ti Tony- dijo él reanudando el andar de su carreta y tirando de las cuerdas- veo que traes ese instrumento todavía ehh, ¿Por qué no tocas un poco? Así el camino no se nos hará tan largo.

-Me encantaría tocarla pero no puedo- se excusó Anthony- se le han roto una cuerda.

- Que mala suerte, bueno ya será en la siguiente ocasión que nos veamos- respondió Tom- porque estoy seguro que no será la última vez.

- Sí, seguramente- respondió Tony, aunque él tenía la convicción de que nada haría que regresara a Lakewood y que no volvería a pisar nuevamente estas tierras.

Tom se volteó y lo miró con simpatía.

_Aunque tal vez ir a la guerra no sería una mala idea, sí….no es mala idea_…..pensaba Anthony mientras iban meciéndose por el camino que lo llevaría de vuelta a Chicago.

**OOOOO**

La oscuridad ya no lo envolvía como había sucedido días después de aquel día en que se había separado definitivamente de ella, dejándola escapar de entre sus brazos y dejando de verla más que en sueños.

Había sido muy difícil….. lo era todavía, sin embargo las palabras que le había dicho Albert en ese entonces y ver a Candy siendo fuerte, le habían devuelto las ganas de vivir que había perdido al mismo tiempo que ella lo había dejado, sin embargo el sentimiento hacia ella seguía ahí, vivo en su corazón, estaba seguro de que jamás se iría y que tampoco tendría las intenciones de olvidarlo, sin embargo mientras permaneciera con Susana, tendría que callar el amor que sentía todavía por Candy.

Pero había logrado verla de nuevo…..la invitación de Albert para la fiesta había sido una buena oportunidad para estar cerca de ella, afortunadamente Candy no había rehusado hablar con él, sin embargo sabía que la situación no cambiaría de un día para otro, pero.….

_Flashback_

_-Candy, te ves hermosa- dijo Terry en cuanto estuvieron en el balcón._

_-Detente, no sigas-murmuró Candy que estaba de espaldas a él, observando el enorme jardín- …por favor._

_-No puedo evitar decirlo- siguió Terry que estaba unos pasos detrás de ella- cada vez que te miro, cada vez que digo tu nombre….._

_-Terry, por favor no lo hagas- suplicó Candy con voz temblorosa- no digas más._

_Terry se acercó a ella y acercó sus manos para abrazarla, Candy sintió la cercanía de Terry sin embargo no se movió, y entonces sintió el abrazo que, como tiempo atrás le había dado él tratando de retenerla, de evitar que se fuera en ese día de invierno._

_Y las lágrimas que tan abundantemente había vertido esa vez, ahora también amenazaban con desbordarse pero las contuvo con mucho esfuerzo._

_-Tú eres la única en mi corazón Candy- musitó él- la única, ¿lo sabes verdad?_

_- Terry, no nos sigamos lastimando, tu lugar es estar junto a Susana- le dijo deshaciendo el abrazo y volteando para verlo a los ojos._

_-Mi lugar es estar junto a ti- reprochó Terry- ¿Qué no te das cuenta?_

_- Quien parece que no quiere darse cuenta eres tú Terry- Candy empezaba a enfadarse- tienes un compromiso con ella, ¡no lo olvides!_

_- Pero… - Terry estaba desconcertado._

_Candy trató de reunir sus fuerzas y ser dura con él, así lograría que ya no la buscara más y la siguiera lastimando como lo estaba haciendo, iba a ser difícil de soportar si volviera a verlo de nuevo, estaba segura de que si cedía, habría consecuencias que serían difíciles de soportar._

_- ¿A qué has venido?- le preguntó ella- sabes que lo nuestro es imposible, ¡entiéndelo de una vez! ¡No vuelvas a buscarme!_

_-Candy…..- fue lo último que le oyó decir a Terry mientras ella se alejaba escaleras abajo del salón, separándose de él._

Estaba en el bar al que siempre iba cuando venía a Chicago, aunque ya tenía tiempo que no pasaba por ahí, decidió quedarse por un rato, todavía estaría por una semana en la ciudad antes de regresar a Nueva York, regresar a esa vida que tan insatisfecho lo tenía de la cual no podía escapar.

Nuevamente la situación no había cambiado, sus sentimientos por ella tampoco, en cuánto la vió a través de todas las personas presentes en la fiesta, supo que ella seguía siendo la misma Candy, su Candy.

A pesar de todo sabía que nada podía hacer en sus circunstancias actuales, tenía una obligación con Susana Marlowe y no podía deshacerse de ello, además su carrera como actor iba en ascenso, por lo que cada vez iba teniendo más y más compromisos por lo que se mantenía ocupado sin tener suficiente tiempo para pensar en él mismo. Pero ahora que estaba en Chicago y había podido acudir a esa invitación de parte de su amigo Albert, había deseado verla de nuevo, poder hablar con ella y decirle que la seguía amando, pero… ¿cuál era el objetivo de ello? ¿Acaso ella estaría con él de nuevo?, ¿solo así cuando él lo quisiera?

- Jajaja- soltó una risa que hizo que el cantinero lo viera de reojo.

- De verdad Terry, ¡que patético eres!- se dijo a sí mismo, dando un nuevo trago a su bebida- ¿cómo puedes pensar que ella vendría de nuevo a tu lado?

_-…Sabes que lo nuestro es imposible, ¡entiéndelo de una vez! ¡No vuelvas a buscarme!..._

Esas palabras declaradas por ella retumbaban una y otra vez en su mente.

-Imposible ¿eh?- dijo antes de dejar el pago de su bebida.

Salió fuera del lugar y avanzó lentamente por la calle, alzó uno de sus puños para estrellarlo en la pared sobre la que se había recargado para sostenerse.

-¡No lo acepto! ¡No lo aceptaré nunca! ¡¿Me entiendes Candy? ¡Nunca!- la rabia, mezclada con tristeza se manifestaba en su rostro.

Lentamente de nuevo se alejó del lugar, la luz de la luna se reflejaba en él, sin embargo no lo haría sobre aquellas lágrimas no derramadas que pugnaban por abrirse camino.

* * *

**N/A:** Bueno no pude actualizar el finde pero aqui está el capi, supongo que todo mundo anda en la Guerra Florida, hay preciosos trabajos y no se diga los dedicados al príncipe de la rosas, Anthony, que son los primeros que veo jeje. Solo una review! Gracias **yukykandabovifield**, por seguir el fic, seguimos...


	34. Chapter 34

_Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki © . Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento._

* * *

**XXXIV**

_Una solitaria silueta estancada y sin intenciones de moverse…..._

…..

En cuanto regresó inmediatamente subió por las escaleras yendo a su habitación.

- Señorita ¿regresó por su sombrilla?- preguntó una de las mucamas en cuanto la vió entrar, sin embargo Eliza la ignoró, recostándose en su cama.

Al no obtener respuesta se acercó a ella:- ¿Señorita Eliza?

-¡Déjame en paz y lárgate!- le gritó-¡vete de aquí!

La mucama inmediatamente salió de ahí, no le sorprendía en absoluto la manera en que era tratada por ella, sin embargo lo que le había sorprendido era que había advertido algunas lágrimas en su rostro, cuando unas horas antes había salido de la mansión Leegan muy contenta.

- ¿Qué habrá pasado?- se preguntó y encogiéndose de hombros contestó- bueno da igual, jamás me lo diría de todas formas.

Mientras tanto Eliza había logrado contener sus lágrimas enfrente de la mucama, pero en cuánto se había ido las lágrimas nuevamente volvieron a ella, sin embargo después de unos minutos, se dio cuenta de que tenía que irse.

Salió de la habitación y llamó a otra de las mucamas que se encontraba abajo en la sala limpiando algunos jarrones.

-¡Hey tú! ¡Ven aquí!- le ordenó desde arriba de las escaleras- necesito que prepares las maletas.

- Sí señorita- respondió ella-... enseguida voy.

Eliza regresó a su habitación, y empezó a quitar la ropa de su clóset, un puñado de vestidos salieron de él para dar en la maleta.

- ¡No se moleste señorita!- dijo la mucama en cuanto entró y la vió llenando de ropa las maletas- yo lo haré.

-¡Date prisa! ¡Necesito salir de aquí cuánto antes!- dijo Eliza sin prestar demasiada atención a la amabilidad de ella.

-Sería imposible tratar de alcanzarlo, no sé a dónde iría...- murmuró- además no creo que tuviera dinero suficiente para viajar en tren... ¡Argghh! ¡Tendré que irme a Nueva York como le prometía a mi madre!

La mucama no dijo nada y en cuánto estuvieron listas las maletas, el mayordomo subió por ellas y las llevó al coche que ya la estaba esperando para llevarla a la estación. Horas después se encontraba en la mansión de los Andrew que los hospedaba a su madre y hermano, el cuál justamente salió a su encuentro al verla.

- ¡Hermanita! ¡Qué bueno que ya llegaste!- le dijo Neal- ¿porqué tardaste tanto? ¡¿Encontraste la joya que no podías dejar?

- ¡Cállate!- le dijo irritada- no estoy de humor para tus bromas.

- Mmm, por lo que veo parece que no la hallaste- Neal la veía en forma suspicaz.

- Deja de decir tonterías y vamos adentro, necesitamos planear lo que dejamos pendiente la última vez- le dijo ella mirándolo con fastidio.

- ¡Ah es cierto!- exclamó Neal como si estuviera sorprendido- la venganza contra los..

- ¡Shhhh!- le reprochó nuevamente ella- ¡cállate! ¡Nos van a oír!

- Bueno hermanita- dijo Neal observándola detenidamente y acercándose a ella - ...dime ¿ ya tienes algo en mente?

- Sí- dijo ella maliciosamente- pero necesitaremos hacerlo con mucho cuidado, no podemos fallar.

- Entonces...¡manos a la obra!- Neal estaba entusiasmado con ello- tendremos todo el tiempo para hacerlo y mientras estemos aquí, nadie lo sospechará.

Se encaminaron juntos a la entrada de la mansión donde su madre los estaba esperando.

**OOOOO**

Cierto que la intriga era muy fuerte, pero…. ¿cómo iba a lograr entrar? Tratar de obtener la llave del cuarto pidiéndosela a Marie sería absurdo, ella nunca se la daría a pesar de los miles de ruegos de parte de ella, Marie solía ser muy inflexible en cuánto a ciertas cosas y ésa era una de ellas.

-¿Cómo lograré entrar?- se preguntaba dándole vueltas a la enorme fuente que se encontraba fuera del hospital - sería muy difícil hacerlo mientras sea la hora de trabajo. Entonces tendrá que ser por la noche….. sí por la noche.

Ese día tenía guardia y aprovecharía la oportunidad que se le presentaría, a fin de lograr averiguar algo. Entonces de repente le llegó una idea, y fue hacia el piso donde se encontraba la habitación de Anne.

-Anne... ¿hay alguna hora en la que Marie entre a la habitación 201?- preguntó expectante.

- Sí, antes oía mucho ruido de ahí al entrar y salir Marie, pero desde que pasó lo que te he contado, en pocas ocasiones he oído que abre la puerta.

-Pero... ¿con que frecuencia lo hace?- insistió Candy- ¿hay alguna hora específica?

- Ahora que lo dices, es cierto, Marie es algo metódica- Anne trataba de recordar- creo que cada tercer día entra a esa habitación y si no me equivoco lo hace en la tarde, poco después de la hora de descanso... si no mal recuerdo la última vez que oí ruido fue hace dos días.

-¡Ahh!¡eso es perfecto!- exclamó Candy empezando a hacer cuentas-entonces, si ya han pasado dos días, eso significa que hoy estará ahí ¿verdad?

- Sí, eso creo- respondió intrigada Anne al ver la alegría de Candy- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Candy se acercó a la puerta, ya había pasado la hora de descanso y pronto tendría que regresar al trabajo, había sido una suerte que justamente hoy se enterara de todo eso, ¡hoy tendría su oportunidad!

- Porque esta misma noche entraré a esa misteriosa habitación- dijo con expresión de triunfo- así que no te asustes Anne si oyes ruido del otro lado ¿eh?

Anne la miró entre sorprendida y divertida, realmente Candy no se iba a dar por vencida, así que le deseó suerte.

-Espero que lo logres, ya después me contarás como te fue- le señaló Anne.

-¡Claro! Esta será una hazaña histórica para una enfermera, je je- y entonces salió de ahí sólo para esconderse en un corredor del mismo piso a esperar la llegada de Marie.

Unas horas pasaron después y la hora de guardia llegó para Candy, las enfermeras que vivían cerca se retiraron a sus respectivos hogares y las restantes que apenas estaban haciendo su residencia se habían ido a sus habitaciones.

Entonces en cuanto vió que tenía la oportunidad, salió apresuradamente hacia el piso donde estaba el misterioso cuarto, había revisado que el guardia se encontrara alejado del edificio y entonces corrió rápidamente hacia ese lugar.

Llegó frente a la habitación jadeante y un poco atemorizada por ser descubierta, sin embargo ya estaba ahí y no iba a dar marcha atrás, afortunadamente la trampa que había puesto para evitar que la puerta se cerrara completamente había funcionado, Marie no se había dado cuenta y entonces ahí estaba ella a punto de entrar a ese lugar desconocido.

Lentamente alzó una de sus manos para alcanzar la perilla de la puerta y ésta se abrió lentamente, para mostrar un lugar oscuro, envuelto por las tinieblas, afortunadamente Candy había pensado en ello y había traído consigo una pequeña lámpara. Entonces dando un largo suspiro, dió un paso seguido de otro y entró, asiendo la puerta para cerrarla por dentro.

Una vez dentro, un aroma apenas perceptible llegó a su nariz, era un aroma agradable, que en ese momento no identificó.

Avanzó con pasos lentos, temiendo que sus pisadas fueran oídas por alguien más que no fuera Anne, sin embargo pronto se dió cuenta de que el espacio era tan amplio como la misma habitación de su amiga, podía distinguir entre sombras que había muchas cosas alrededor, entonces dirigió la luz de la lámpara hacia una esquina de la habitación, y pudo ver que había varias cajas, cajas de regalos, algunas estaban desenvueltas y otras no, por aquí y allá se podían ver juguetes ya gastados por el tiempo pero a pesar de ello estaban en perfectas condiciones y sin nada de polvo, como lo comprobó Candy al pasar un dedo por encima de una caballito de madera.

-Esto es extraño- murmuró para sí- si no mal recuerdo Anne dijo que la persona que estaba aquí era un joven, entonces… ¿Por qué hay juguetes para un niño?

Siguió inspeccionando y entonces también vió que había un clóset muy grande, abrió las puertas del mismo...advirtió la gran cantidad de ropa que había, estaba casi completamente lleno, pero lo que más le sorprendió era que había vestimenta que se asemejaba a la que usaban personas con distinción y nobleza... ¿entonces estaba aquí el hijo de algún noble? ¿Provenía de una familia adinerada?

Eso era lo más factible, a fin de cuentas sólo había dos habitaciones exclusivas en este piso y era probable que las ocupara sólo personas que tuvieran el dinero suficiente para poder utilizarlas, tal como había sucedido tiempo atrás en ese hospital donde había tenido aquel paciente que adoraba a Miena como si fuera una hija.

Siguió avanzando y entonces cerca de la cama se topó con una cómoda, en la cual por encima de ella se encontraba un jarrón con algunas flores que aunque se veía que no tenía mucho que las habían traído, parecían algo marchitas sin embargo, Candy al acercarse a ellas pudo distinguir que seguían desprendiendo su fragancia, el cual era el mismo que había percibido al momento de entrar, se inclinó a aspirar el aroma cuando de pronto vislumbró que ese era el mismo perfume de la Dulce Candy, se sobresaltó tanto que la lámpara que traía en su mano cayó, apagándose y rodando por debajo de la cama.

- ¡Que tonta eres Candy!- se reprendió a sí misma- y ahora ¿cómo le haré para poder ver?

Se agachó para ver si podía alcanzarla pero fueron inútiles sus esfuerzos. Sin embargo después de esos segundos lo advirtió.

-¿Qué hace una Dulce Candy aquí? ¡Es imposible!- volteó su vista de nuevo hacia el lugar donde creía estaba el jarrón- ¡no puede ser , ¡¿Por qué estaría aquí, si sólo las he visto en los jardines de Lakewood y Chicago?

Entonces trató de buscar algo más que la ayudara a explicar qué era lo que ocurría, de modo que abrió uno de los cajones de la cómoda y a tientas pudo sentir la forma de un portarretratos, lo sacó y entonces se acercó a la ventana confiando en que la luz de la calle podría ayudarla a ver. Sin embargo al ver de reojo por la ventana pudo ver al guardia apuntando su luz hacia la habitación... ¿la habría visto?

Sin pensar en nada más, dejó de nuevo el portarretratos en el mismo lugar que lo había encontrado, cerró la cómoda y salió de la habitación apresuradamente, corrió sin detenerse hasta llegar al mismo extremo del corredor como lo había hecho esa misma tarde cuando esperaba que llegara Marie.

Pocos minutos el guardia llegó... apuntando alrededor tratando de encontrar a alguien, se detuvo enfrente de esa habitación, Candy pensó que trataría de entrar, sin embargo sólo se quedó inmóvil sin hacer nada, después vió que apostó su oreja a la puerta y al no oír algún ruido, entonces se fue lentamente del edificio.

Al ver que se iba, Candy nuevamente dio un gran suspiro. Había escapado y por poco había sido descubierta, no obstante ya era muy tarde y tenía que estar en su lugar de guardia, así que se apresuró y salió del edificio también.

A pesar de haber logrado entrar en aquel lugar, Candy se sentía intranquila, el hecho de que hubiera encontrado una Dulce Candy justo ahí había aumentado el misterio y la curiosidad que tenía. Ahora más que nunca estaba decidida a averiguar qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, y si tenía que regresar y arriesgarse lo haría a costa de lo que fuera.

- Si tan sólo hubiera tenido tiempo para ver ese retrato- murmuraba- podría ver al menos el rostro de alguien que tuviera que ver con la persona que estuvo ahí tanto tiempo. Candy reflexionaba y reflexionaba cada vez más sobre lo acontecido esa noche, tanto que no notó que ya era de mañana y tendría que regresar al trabajo momentos más tarde.

-Pero no importa- volvió a decirse- ¡regresaré y en la siguiente oportunidad lograré resolver el misterio!

**OOOOO**

El día había pasado y con ello el atardecer había llegado, sin embargo pronto oscurecería.

Nuevamente Tom lo había despertado, se había quedado dormido a pesar de los baches por los que frecuentemente caía la carreta, habría querido ayudarlo pero Tom se había negado rotundamente a permitirle manejar durante el camino... quería a ese joven como si fuera su hijo.

Anthony se desperezó y entonces vió que habían llegado nuevamente a Chicago. No pudo evitar sentir una mezcla de desesperanza y resignación al volver a pisar la misma ciudad de la que había prometido no volver para no encontrarse a alguien de su familia que lo pudiera reconocer.

Todavía tenía puestas algunas ropas que se había llevado durante su viaje a Lakewood, así que no daba simplemente el aspecto de cualquier joven, es más de hecho las personas que pasaban junto a él se inclinaban en señal de respeto hacia un joven distinguido como él.

Tom estaba tan asombrado como él, que sólo acertó a abrir la boca en señal de asombro al verlo a él y al ver a las personas que lo saludaban. Anthony estaba sumamente avergonzado, que sólo acertó a decirle a Tom:- Creo que necesito vestir algo menos llamativo ¿no lo crees?

- Sí, señor- respondió divertido Tom- si me permites iré ahora mismo a buscar ropa, no puedes ir por ahí causando conmoción. Ahora vuelvo. Anthony subió de nuevo a la carreta a esperarlo y envolviéndose en una manta para no ser observado y se hizo un ovillo, al poco rato estaba dormitando.

Ya había oscurecido y no había señales de Tom, por lo que Anthony se desperezó un poco.

- Tom está tardando mucho- se dijo adormilado- tal vez no haya logrado encontrar algo para mí. Se volvió a dormir de nuevo.

Después de unos minutos….

- Bueno vamos- dijo una voz, subió y tomó las riendas de la carreta. El caballo al sentir el golpe de parte del conductor empezó a galopar rápidamente.

- ¡Oye Tom, a dónde vamos con tanta prisa!- dijo Anthony quitándose la manta en la que estaba envuelto y volteando a ver a su lado.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que en lugar de Tom, ahí justo frente a él estaba otro sujeto, alguien a quién jamás había visto, entonces al darse cuenta de que podría estar en peligro trató de arrojarse hacia la calle, pero alguien más que estaba detrás lo sujetó fuertemente al tiempo que le decía:- ¡Tú no irás a ningún lado!

Anthony forcejeaba tratando de librarse de sus captores, sin embargo ellos eran más fuertes por lo que no tuvo éxito, aún así siguió luchando hasta que uno de ellos le dio un golpe tan fuerte en la cara que lo aturdió haciendo posible que lo ataran de sus manos y lo vendaran de los ojos para después recibir un golpe más que lo dejó totalmente inconsciente.

Mientras tanto Tom, regresaba con un paquete de ropa envuelta y un par de bebidas que pensaba compartir, cuando al llegar al lugar donde había dejado la carreta no había nada, ni rastro de ella, ni tampoco de Tony, al observar alrededor, sólo pudo distinguir en el suelo tirada a media calle no lejos de ahí la manta con la que se envolvía el joven.

* * *

_**N/A**: Hola chicas, pues a partir de este capítulo la cosa se va a poner más emocionante!, bueno eso digo yo, a ver que les parece._

**Evelyn:** Hola! No te preocupes y bienvenida!Yo sé que como tú amiga hay muchas,y te agradezco el review, yo también amo los fics de Anthony y Candy jeje lo que mencionas de las cualidades de Anthony sip, yo también admiré eso en el rubio, ahhh claro que a todas nos entristeció como lo sacó Mizuki pero lo llevamos en el corazón verdad? Ufff el encuentro… falta…falta y falta muuucho jiji, parte del porque no se encontrarán pronto es con lo que termina este capítulo y nada de desvelarse… para eso solo yo! Jaja te mando muchos saludos y abrazos, espero que sigas el fic, y al menos puedas dejarme una review para saber que te parece okis? Bye.

**Sandra**: Holis! Pues ya vimos que esa idea se ha esfumado….ya no sé que hubiera sido mejor :O. De Terry pronto ya no sufrirá….pasará algo extraño pero le dará mucha alegría ¿Qué será?. Sip yo misma estoy en GF aportando por primera vez para mi rubio hermoso, yo también me estoy perdiendo de muchos aportes, no sé si podré verlos después pero espero que sí, gracias amix por seguir el fic, jeje pues a ver qué opinas de este giro de acontecimientos. Abrazos!

**Isacandy**: Hola! Creo que no te había leído por aquí, el reencuentro….. a ver vamos en el 34…. entonces haciendo cuentas…. no pues creo que me excedí hasta ese día, quieren saber exactamente en qué capítulo? Yo preferiría el suspenso… : S, ahhh soy mala verdad? Gracias amiga te mando saludos!

**Ana de brower**: Hi hi No os preocupéis, de hecho había pensado en pausar el fic por este mes debido también a mi participación en la GF pero me ha dado algo de tiempo para subir estos capis y así no dejarlo colgado por ahora.

Albert….. así es, creo que ya era hora de que se hiciera algo no? Y ya que supo que Thomas tiene que ver, pues obviamente tendrá que soltarle la sopa, al fin y al cabo el plazo que le había dado a la Tía Abuela era una semana, así que…. ya prontito se sabrá de Anthony!, ahhh que cara pondrá Albert?

Bueno los planes de Anthony de ir a la guerra parece que se han frustrado, que les pareció? mejor esto que ir a la guerra? Por eso de una vez les mencioné que Anthony sufriría y no sólo por creer muerta a la pecosa. Igualmente saludos para ti.

**Yukikandavobifield**: Hola! Gracias a ti amiga, jeje yo también prefiero a Anthony pero… todo puede !

**Ana Grandchester**: Holis! Ah que mal, así pasa, yo he tenido algunos problemas con internet, y he estado enferma y otras cosas por ahí, pero trato de actualizar cada semana el fic, jeje Terry, no pues según yo no sufrirá…. Mmmm ahora me doy cuenta de que haré sufrir más a mi precioso que a Terry snif snif, así que no te preocupes por Terry no seré mala con él. Abrazos!

_Gracias por sus reviews amigas y nos vemos en el siguiente.. Ahhh estará emocionante!, bueno eso creo…no se lo pierdan._

_Chao._


	35. Chapter 35

_Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki © . Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento._

* * *

**XXXV**

...flota al otro lado de un puente que no ha terminado de oscurecerse.

...

-Señor Thomas, lo busca Sir George- anunció la secretaria al asomarse a la oficina.

-Que pase por favor- dijo al mismo tiempo que pensaba que era extraña la presencia de aquel hombre en la ciudad.

George entró apresuradamente, y lo saludó en forma cortés. Los Andrew además del consorcio de Chicago, poseían entre sus innumerables propiedades, un pequeño edificio en NY no menos equiparable, desde el cual realizaban sus negocios, que se encontraba cerca de su mansión en esa misma ciudad. En ese sitio estaba Thomas encargándose de algunos asuntos, además de dirigir la búsqueda de Anthony ahí mismo.

- Bueno, dime George ¿está de visita el señor Albert aquí en Nueva York?... ¿Necesita mi ayuda aquí?- preguntaba Thomas tratando de adivinar el porqué de la llegada de George mientras revolvía los papeles de su escritorio.

- No, he venido solo….- respondió George-sin embargo Albert necesita tu ayuda. Tienes que regresar a Chicago inmediatamente.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?... ¿Le ha sucedido algo al Señor Williams ó a la Señora Elroy?- preguntó alarmado, situando sus ojos fijos en los de George.

- No, no se trata de eso, sin embargo Albert está muy preocupado por la Tía Abuela, parece ser que hay algo que ella está ocultando y Albert quiere saberlo.

- ¿Cómo es eso?...- Thomas por un momento sintió nerviosismo, sin embargo trató de sobreponerse, lo cual advirtió George.

- Albert piensa que tú sabes algo de ello y quiere que vayas prontamente a Chicago a verlo- le indicó- así que ya he reservado los pasajes para el tren que sale en dos horas.

- Ahh, pero todavía tengo algunos asuntos pendientes y …..- trató Thomas de justificarse para permanecer en la ciudad y no enfrentar al jefe del Clan tan prontamente para dar explicaciones.

- No te preocupes por ello, eso puede esperar, ahora lo más importante es que el Señor Williams necesita hablar contigo urgentemente- expresó George dando a entender que no podía cuestionarse la orden del patriarca.

Thomas sabía que cuando George hablaba así, no había opción más que obedecer.

- Está bien, iré- dijo encogiéndose de hombros -….. regresaré contigo a Chicago.

Se resignó totalmente a lo que vendría una vez que pisara la oficina de Albert, sabía que una vez que se encontrara ahí tendría que decirle todo, confesar el secreto que él y la Tía Abuela habían guardado por años y que habrían revelado felizmente si no fuera por las circunstancias actuales del mismo.

Dos horas después ya estaban tomando el tren de regreso y Thomas estaba ensimismado mirando hacia nada en particular, pronto estaría con el jefe del clan, se sabría la verdad sobre el accidente de Anthony, su recuperación y la desafortunada desaparición.

Él tendría que dar la cara por ello.

-Dime Thomas…. antes de llegar con Albert me gustaría saber si es algo grave - empezó George tras unos minutos después de que hubieran tomado asiento- …..no me importaría que no me lo digas ahora mismo, pero eventualmente lo sabré cuando estemos con él, pero sí quisiera saber que tanto tiene que ver con la familia, con la señora Elroy y si hay algo por lo que alarmarse.

Thomas oyó lo que George le había expresado, sin embargo no le contestó, silencio que respetó George tratando de imaginar su situación, fue entonces que justo después de que el convoy hubo atravesado un túnel por debajo de una colina, Thomas dió un largo suspiro y perdiendo su vista en el asiento vacío frente a él, respondió:

-Es…es algo que hasta hace poco podría haber dado la mayor de las alegrías a la familia Andrew, sin embargo…. ha pasado algo inesperado que si no logramos localizarlo rápidamente no sé que pueda pasar….

-¿Localizarlo? ¿Se trata de una persona? – preguntó George muy sorprendido.

- Sí..

-¿Es alguien que pertenece a la familia Andrew?- preguntó más intrigado George- …. ¿quién es?

Entonces Thomas desvió su vista perdida para mirarlo directamente y decir el nombre que George jamás habría imaginado escuchar.

- Se trata de Anthony….. Anthony Brower.

**OOOOO**

Yo no te he olvidado, jamás podría hacerlo… ¿no habrá nunca un nuevo comienzo entre los dos Candy?… si es así sólo dímelo y no te buscaré más.

Él había determinado que esperaría por su respuesta, que sea cual fuera, la respetaría en caso de que fuera desfavorable para él.

- Terry…..-Candy, no podía evitarlo, en su corazón la presencia de él todavía resonaba - yo tampoco he podido olvidarte, sin embargo….. algo me dice que si estoy de nuevo junto a ti, podría perder algo muy valioso, algo muy importante ¿qué podría ser?...

El rostro de Candy después de decir aquellas palabras impresionaron tanto a Terry que no sabía que decir.

Tenía el rostro serio y a la vez melancólico, sólo la había visto sí en pocas ocasiones, y en aquellos momentos él sentía por dentro una profunda cólera hacia aquello por lo que había luchado en esas ocasiones y que pensaba había logrado derrotar, el recuerdo, el recuerdo de aquél a quién ella había querido antes de conocerlo a él, pero aquella persona se había marchado hacía mucho tiempo, no tenía caso discutir por ello.

-Candy, tú eres lo más importante para mí, pero es tu decisión, yo haré lo propio con Susana, hablaré con ella y me esforzaré por ser libre de nuevo, libre para estar junto a tí.

-Lo siento Terry…- Candy no quería albergar esperanzas a algo que ya había dado por terminado- aún si fuera así, yo no podría….

- Piénsalo Candy- la interrumpió él tomando una de sus manos y la besó suavemente- piénsalo.

Salió de aquella salita que estaba destinada para realizar curaciones menores y atravesó el pasillo para salir del hospital hasta que se perdió de vista.

- Terry, no puedo negar que desearía volver contigo- se dijo Candy con melancolía-pero….

Ese día, Terry había amanecido con un fuerte dolor en su mano, se había inflamado un poco, y las pequeñas heridas que se había causado todavía se asomaban sobre su piel, lamentablemente para él tendría que ir a un hospital.

Sabía en qué hospital trabajaba, porque Albert se lo había mencionado, y aunque ella lo odiara por haber ido ahí, pensó sólo en poder verla de nuevo.

Una vez que estuvo ahí, rápidamente la localizó, estaba en la sala de espera tratando de tranquilizar a un chiquillo que no dejaba de llorar.

- Hola Candy- saludó al acercarse a ella- ¿estás ocupada?

Candy volteó y se asombró de verlo ahí, estaba a punto de reprenderlo cuando al verlo detenidamente notó que una de sus manos se encontraba vendada sólo con un pañuelo.

- ¿Qué te pasó Terry?- exclamó muy preocupada, así que no reparó en que esas palabras harían que las personas voltearan en su dirección. Lo habían reconocido.

Candy al ver la reacción de la gente, se disculpó con la madre del chiquillo, se acercó a Terry y lo llevó lejos de ahí, a la salita para que le explicara lo que había ocurrido.

Sin embargo una vez más Terry insistiría en volver con ella.

**OOOOO**

Le volvía a doler la cabeza, seguramente a causa del golpe que había recibido, había sido tan fuerte que había perdido la consciencia, ya había olvidado que hacía apenas unas semanas había experimentado también dolores al momento de despertar en aquél hospital donde había estado postrado por mucho tiempo.

De hecho no sabía el porqué habían cesado esas sensaciones, estaba agradecido de que hubieran parado, pero ahora volvían como para recordarle que recién había salido de ese trance.

Al mismo momento que se llevó una mano a la cabeza tratando de aminorar el dolor, un dolor apenas perceptible se sintió en su pecho, al mismo tiempo, sin embargo pronto cedió y entonces empezó a observar el sitio en el que se encontraba, ya era de día, y al mirar a su alrededor vislumbró una ventanilla por la cual se filtraba un poco la luminosidad del astro, era la única en ese sitio, no sabía definitivamente en dónde se encontraba, pero recordaba lo que había acaecido la noche pasada.

Se encontraba en un cuarto que a juzgar por lo que veía estaba en muy malas condiciones, lo habían dejado en una cama desvencijada, la cual tenía un colchón deplorable, en el centro había una pequeña mesa con dos sillas de madera y a una le faltaba una pata. Había varios papeles y periódico viejo esparcido por todo el lugar.

Se levantó con un poco de esfuerzo y se acercó a la puerta de aquella sórdida habitación, trató de distinguir algo al pegar su oído a la misma, pero no se oía algún ruido proveniente del exterior, entonces regresó a la cama y se sentó tratando de pensar como lograría salir de ahí, porque había sido secuestrado, de eso no tenía la menor duda.

Entonces fijó su vista en una de las sillas, la tomó y se acercó hacia la ventanilla, subió con poco esfuerzo y debido a su estatura pudo ver un poco a través de aquél sucio vidrio.

Pudo ver que no se encontraban en la ciudad, no veía los edificios que la caracterizaban así como las amplias calles con las idas y venidas de gente y carruaje, a cambio de ello sólo se veía un terreno yermo hasta donde alcanzaba su vista. Trató de abrir aquella deteriorada ventanilla, pero por más esfuerzo que hacía no se movió un ápice.

Completamente desanimado bajó y se sentó en la silla que había utilizado, trató de analizar su situación.

_¿Dónde estaré? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué me habrán traído aquí?_ pensaba Anthony muy confundido.

Estaba tan absorto en su situación que no oyó el sonido de pasos que venían hacia la habitación en la que estaba retenido. La puerta chirrió dando paso a la figura de un hombre de mediana estatura.

Anthony lo miró de arriba abajo, sorprendido por el aspecto del visitante, su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara que se utilizaban en bailes de disfraces.

-Ah, veo que ya se ha despertado- la voz suave de aquél hombre lo atemorizó, sin embargo Anthony pronto se repuso y lo miró directamente sin decir palabra.

Aquel personaje dio un vistazo rápidamente a la habitación advirtiendo de la posición de la silla justo debajo de la ventanilla, expresó en su rostro una mueca que trataba de mostrar una sonrisa que nadie vería.

-Será mejor que descanse, ahora que puede -le dijo acercándose a él- porque no puedo garantizarle que lo hará una vez que empiece el sondeo, sin embargo…

Detrás de él entraron rápidamente dos personas que sujetaron fuertemente a Anthony y aunque trató de oponer resistencia, lo sometieron dándole algunos golpes en sus costillas, los suficientes como para vencer su espíritu, entonces lo amarraron fuertemente de pies y manos.

- Que disfrute su estadía en este lugar, esperemos tanto por su bien como el de nosotros que sea lo más breve posible- dijo el hombre acercándose a la puerta añadiendo algo que hizo que Anthony quedara completamente boquiabierto

¿No es así… joven Andrew?

* * *

_N/A: Hola chicas, antes que nada perdón por actualizar hasta hoy, en verdad lo siento...pero me dí cuenta el sábado de que no guardé el capítulo que edité hace unos días y no quise subirlo el fin de semana, hasta que recuperara el archivo, pero aquí lo tienen, en el siguiente espero que no haya retrasos y subirlo el sábado como está planeado. Okis?... bueno seguimos._

**yukikandavobifield: **Hola! Ahhh amiga, pues ya viste que no fue así, pero al parecer lo conocen!, ahí está lo extraño, jajaj si las vacas, ahh extraño esos días de vagaciones, se estaba muy bien, pero ahora en el trabajo ni hablar de vacaciones, a menos que las pida, pero mejor no. Me halagas, bueno, no sé, yo solo quise hacer una historia un tanto diferente, , te mando muchos saludos y que disfrutes estos días de vacaciones!

**Ana de Brower: **Sip soy muy mala, por eso les avisé que Anthony sufriría, así que prepárense para consolarlo, llamo desde ahora al batallón jajaja, es cierto Candy por poco ve el retrato, que en sí no era de él, si no mal recuerdo es el de Rosemary, pero en esa misma foto tenemos a Anthony peque, que habría pasado si lo hubiese visto? Por supuesto que saldrá, pero tendrá sus consecuencias, ya lo verán y en verdad lo lamento muchoL. Abrazos!

**isacandy: **Holis! Ah si como mencioné anteriormente, ceo que es el caso de muchas, lamento que esta haya tardado, pero no podía pasar de hoy. Así es, por eso sólo doy algunos adelantos, pero no los básicos o los de mayor impacto, en fin, pero pueden preguntar lo que quieran…..excepto cuando se encontrarán Candy y Anthony jeeje. Nos vemos amiga y saludos!.

**marinlucero chiba:** Hi hi!.Jajaja bueno de una vez les digo que los hermanitos no están detrás de esto, además sólo lo sabe Eliza, así que no para nada, pero ellos tienen sus propios planes y pronto dará fruto uno de ellos…que será?. Pues si, el secreto será revelado, ya habló con George, y entonces por ende en cuanto pise Chicago irá directito con Albert, no habrá escapatoria alguna, pero como podrán ver Anthony ya no está libre… la búsqueda se tornará aún más difícil. Bueno eso es todo. Igualmente saludos amiga!

_PD1. Bueno chicas no sé si se hayan dado una vuelta por la GF que ya termina en esta semana, y pues por ahí hay un post mío en el que regalo estampillas no sólo de Anthony, también de Terry y de Archie y una firmita de Anthony, para quienes quieran, del grupo en el que participo ATA Minamoto con mi nic Oryx ok? y porque no? a que vean nuestros aportes...sólo les paso el dato y así se lleven un regalito._

_PD2. Por cierto no sé pero me gustaría saber si son de México al igual que yo o no, sólo por curiosidad va que va? Ahora recuerdo que no he actualizado mi profile de FF, espero hacerlo pronto._

_Ahora sí, nos vemos en el siguiente, y nuevamente mil disculpas._

_ bye!_


	36. Chapter 36

_Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki © . Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento_ .

* * *

**XXXVI**

_Me da la impresión de que las estaciones se han movido un poco._

…..

El tren seguía su rumbo inexorablemente sin detenerse más que en las estaciones obligadas, el paisaje cambiante ya era algo acostumbrado para aquellos dos hombres, que se encontraban sentados uno frente a otro. Sin embargo uno de ellos no mostraba su calma habitual, la noticia lo había afectado de forma inverosímil.

George estaba completamente estupefacto, jamás había pensado que algo así estuviera sucediendo, o mejor dicho que hubiera sucedido, Anthony, el hijo de Rosemary ¿no había muerto entonces?

-¡¿Qué dices Thomas?...- George lo miró tratando de asimilar lo que ocurría- ¿Cómo es posible que Anthony esté vivo? ¡…. es….es…lo más extraño que he oído….pero…¿En dónde ha estado todo este tiempo?

-Ah, creo oír las mismas preguntas que tendré que enfrentar en cuanto llegue a Chicago…¿no es así George?- expresó Thomas al mismo tiempo que miraba por la ventanilla del tren para ensimismarse nuevamente y no decir nada.

George no preguntó nada más, estaba muy asombrado por el tamaño del secreto que habían guardado tanto la Tía Abuela como Thomas, simplemente no lo podía creer, al pisar Chicago pronto se sabría la verdad, pero algo en la fisonomía de Thomas le tenía intranquilo, se veía desanimado. Por lo menos de algo estaba seguro, ahora sabía que el secreto de la señora Elroy era tan importante que definitivamente involucraba a alguien muy cercano a Albert, y a la familia Andrew en sí, sin embargo tanto Thomas como la matriarca estaban en un estado de desesperanza que lo hacía temer lo que estuviera aconteciendo.

Muchas preguntas se presentaban en su cabeza…. ¿Porque tenían que localizarlo?... ahora caía en cuenta… ¡¿Entonces Anthony estaba desaparecido?.. ¿Desde cuándo?.. ¿Tendría algo que ver con lo que había mencionado Thomas antes? ¿Qué era lo que realmente había pasado con el chico ese día de la cacería?...¿Cómo es que nadie en la familia, ni Albert ni él mismo se dieron cuenta de ello?. Todas esas preguntas se formularon en su mente, quería saber más.

Sin embargo decidió que lo mejor era esperar hasta que llegaran ante Albert para no incomodar más a Thomas por el momento, y así enterarse de aquel oculto secreto del destino de Anthony a través de todos estos últimos años.

Tenía el presentimiento de que Albert se impactaría con la noticia, tal como lo estaba él, pero temía ante su reacción cuando se enterara de que Anthony estaba desaparecido y no sólo eso, sino que la matriarca se lo había ocultado precisamente a él, que era el tío de Anthony.

Volteó a ver a Thomas que seguía ensimismado sin ver el paisaje extendido ante su vista, entonces comprendiendo algo del peso que había llevado encima, puso una mano sobre su hombro tratándole de infundirle ánimo y confianza, el aludido agradeció el gesto con una media sonrisa.

-Todo saldrá bien- indicó George- tú y la Señora Elroy no están solos.

-Gracias George, no esperaba menos de ti- respondió Thomas dándole un fuerte apretón de manos.

- Aún a pesar de las circunstancias no deja de ser la mejor noticia que he oído en años- le dijo tratando de animarlo- ya verás que Albert opinará lo mismo y entonces lo encontraremos.

- Eso espero- dijo a media voz, no estaba seguro de cómo el patriarca tomaría la noticia, además temía la reacción de su ama cuando supiera que le había revelado su secreto al señor Williams.

Media hora después el tren llegó a Chicago, ya caía la tarde y aun así había una gran cantidad gente que abordaba y bajaba del tren para el próximo recorrido que los llevaría de vuelta a Nueva York, numerosas despedidas y bienvenidas se presentaban cada día en la terminal.

Una vez que dejaron el ligero equipaje que llevaban al carruaje provisto por parte de George, subieron al mismo para dirigirse rápidamente hacia la oficina de Albert, ya que aunque fuera tarde George estaba seguro de que los estaba esperando impaciente en aquel sitio.

**OOOOO**

- Y eso fue lo que ocurrió- había relatado Candy los pormenores de su visita al cuarto de al lado- …en realidad no estoy segura de qué pensar sobre lo que ha pasado ahí, lo que ví y lo que sentí..

- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Anne, que sentía la misma curiosidad que Candy por la habitación vecina.

- No sé cómo explicarlo, pero tengo una extraña sensación, nunca me había sucedido algo así-respondió ella- la sentí desde el mismo instante en que puse un pie y entré ahí.

Anne la miró suspicazmente mientras Candy le acomodaba sus almohadas para hacerla sentir más cómoda.

- Pero, dado que no lograste averiguar mucho, tal vez tendrías que visitarla de nuevo- expuso Anne- aunque yo no lo recomendaría, esta vez podrías ser descubierta y no quiero pensar en que castigo podrían darte.

- Bah, no te preocupes por ello- sonrió Candy- ya estoy más que acostumbrada, en el Colegio no había un día en que no fuera reprendida.

-Entonces eras una revoltosa- Anne no se mostraba sorprendida por ello, ya conocía el carácter de Candy- y por lo que veo seguramente causaste muchos problemas.

-Así es- Candy evocó en su mente aquellos recuerdos- solía estar fuera de mi cuarto, escaparme fuera del Colegio para ver a Albert en el zoológico y también trepar los árboles hasta llegar a la habitación de mis primos ó al de Terry, Terry y yo siempre hacíamos enojar a la hermana Grey, él no le hacía mucho caso, al principio no sabía porque se comportaba así, tiempo después lo supe, Terry sufría mucho y nadie era capaz de comprenderlo…

-Pero tú sí- la interrumpió Anne- y te enamoraste de él, era un chico rebelde y afín a la naturaleza de tu alma ¿no es así?

Candy la miró sorprendida, un ligero rubor se asomó en sus mejillas, dejándola por un momento incapaz de hablar.

-¿Qué pasó con él? Hablas como si fuera parte del pasado, se siguen viendo ¿no?, me gustaría conocerlo, al chico que robó el corazón de la más revoltosa enfermera.

-Terminamos- la voz de Candy se oía trémula- él está comprometido y pronto se casará, ya no hay nada entre él y yo.

El semblante de Candy había cambiado, la alegría de hacía unos momentos se había transformado en melancolía.

-Pero lo sigues queriendo- Anne no perdía detalle de la expresión de la enfermera- tus sentimientos no han cambiado, lo sigues queriendo a pesar de todo y eso te atormenta.

-No- dijo Candy tajantemente- eso es parte del pasado, es cierto que todavía tengo un sentimiento por él pero es sólo afecto, por lo que hubo entre nosotros y que ya no volverá a ser.

- ¿Estás segura?- Anne la miraba escépticamente-si mañana se presenta completamente libre sin algún tipo de atadura y te pidiera volver con él…. ¿Qué harías?

Candy reflexionó la pregunta de Anne por unos segundos.

-Lo pensé en ese momento cuando él me lo propuso- respondió Candy- estaría muy contenta, pero es complicado, yo lo dejé para que Susana fuera feliz con él, él debe hacerla feliz.

Candy entonces le refirió la historia del accidente de Susana y del porqué Terry y ella se habían alejado.

-Así que te sacrificaste por el bien de esa chica llamada Susana, por lo que me has contado parece que nadie es feliz, creo que si esa chica es inteligente sabrá que jamás Terry será para ella, él no la querrá como ella desea, y mientras tanto tú y Terry están sufriendo las consecuencias de esa separación.

-Tal vez si Terry lograra enamorarse de ella entonces….

-¡No!- exclamó Anne haciendo que Candy se sobresaltara- si Susana no es capaz de darse cuenta de que jamás podrá lograrlo, entonces Terry tiene que hacerlo.

- Él dijo que se esforzaría por ser libre- musitó Candy- dijo que pensara en la posibilidad de regresar con él.

- ¡Entonces ya está!- Anne estaba entusiasmada- sólo falta esperar que se cancele el compromiso y podrás verlo de nuevo.

-Creo que no es tan sencillo- replicó Candy-no podría simplemente regresar con él después de lo que ha pasado.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero ya no habría nada que pudiera impedirles el quererse de nuevo- Anne estaba segura de que todo se desarrollaría como pensaba- sería poco a poco.

-No lo sé Anne, tal vez sólo estamos creando falsas ilusiones, no hay nada seguro- dijo pesimista Candy.

-Pues tengo fé en Terry, aún sin conocerlo, ya verás que pronto tendremos buenas noticias provenientes de él, lo sé.

-De verdad que eres muy optimista Anne-sonrió Candy al verla- me sorprendería mucho que sucedieran así las cosas a pesar de que ya ha pasado bastante tiempo.

-Pues créelo, así será-le dijo tomándole las manos con ternura- dentro de poco volverás a ser completamente feliz, te lo aseguro.

**OOOOO**

Durante todo el día no había pasado nada, eso lo tenía muy intranquilo, ya se había cansado de estar en la misma posición, lo habían dejado amarrado junto a la silla que utilizara para asomarse por la ventanilla, estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento oiría abrirse nuevamente la puerta, sin embargo no sabría que esperar en cuanto eso sucediera.

En todo ese tiempo trató de meditar cómo era posible que aquellos hombres sabían que era un Andrew, ¿acaso sabrían cual era su verdadera identidad?, eso no era posible, según a la conclusión que habían llegado Eliza y él, sólo la Tía Abuela sabía de su existencia y a juzgar por la forma en que lo habían conducido hasta este lugar dudaba de que aquella gente trabajara para los Andrew, inmediatamente lo habrían llevado ante ella, así que estaba completamente descartada esa posibilidad.

¿Acaso algo tendría que ver Eliza en esto? No lo creería hasta verla atravesar esa puerta con sus propios ojos, además ella no sabía a donde había ido, así que pensó que eso también era imposible. Al final se resignó a esperar.

Las cuerdas con las que estaba atado le escocían enormemente la piel en sus muñecas y en sus pies, afortunadamente no lo habían despojado de las ropas y calzado que vestía, pero su aspecto era poco menos que lamentable, aún tenía aquel cabello largo que lucía muy descuidado y la camisas y pantalón que vestían estaban sucios, echaba un poco de menos la ropa limpia del hospital.

_Quién lo diría_- pensó para sí mismo_- deseando estar nuevamente en el hospital._

Los planes que había trazado desde que abandonó Lakewood se habían desvanecido ante su situación actual, no obstante, si había alguna posibilidad de escape la aprovecharía sin dudarlo, aunque pensando en lo que había visto afuera, se sintió desalentado, ¿habría algún lugar a dónde esconderse?

_Si tan sólo no me hubiera separado de Tom ¿Qué habrá pensado que me sucedió?_

Hizo un nuevo esfuerzo por tratar de aflojar las amarras sin éxito alguno, empezaba a sentir cansancio, cuando el recuerdo de Candy vino a su mente, ella también había sido secuestrada, los momentos de angustia que había pasado al no saber cómo estaría y dónde se encontraba pasaron frente a sus ojos, aunque después supieron que el Tío abuelo William había intervenido para traerla de vuelta y así pudiera ser adoptada dentro de la familia.

Delante de él a través de la polvosa ventanilla podía ver el cielo teñido de matices fríos, buscando a través de él el cálido rostro de aquella niña de ojos verdes que había conquistado su corazón.

-Candy- sonrió tristemente- aún aquí puedo verte, puedo ver tu hermosa sonrisa, doy gracias porque no hayas estado en esta situación, afortunadamente regresaste a mí.

_Para después serme arrebatada de nuevo y definitivamente._

Cada vez se sentía con menos fuerzas, ya había pasado un día sin probar algún alimento y dudaba de que llegara antes de que acabara el día, cuando de pronto oyó la puerta ó el hombre poseedor de aquella suave voz seguido por otras dos personas, una de ellas llevaba una bandeja con un plato de comida y agua.

-Parece que ha tenido un buen descanso- vió que el chico lo veía en forma retadora- bueno ahora dependerá de usted el que se prolongue o aún mejor el que salga rápidamente de aquí.

Anthony no dijo nada, seguía observándolo, tratando de ver a través de aquella máscara que cubría el rostro del visitante, preguntándose cuáles eran sus intenciones y el porqué de su disfraz, probablemente era alguien que él conocía.

- Veremos entonces con que humor está el chico- dijo sentándose en la única silla que quedaba, no sin que antes uno de sus esbirros la hubiera limpiado, acto que no pasó desapercibido para Anthony.

- Como te habrás dado cuenta, sé que eres un integrante de los Andrew, al principio creí que había tenido la honrosa fortuna de tener en nuestras manos al recientemente famoso William Andrew, pero dado que no se ha hecho revuelo de ello, además del aspecto que posees….

Aquel hombre se acercó para mirarlo con detenimiento-…tienes un asombroso parecido que, no dudo de que eres uno de ellos, de los Andrew ¿estoy en lo cierto?

Anthony sólo se limitó a mirarlo, había pensado en no decir nada hasta que fuera muy necesario, sólo esperaría el momento oportuno.

-Sabía que no sería tan fácil….- el hombre de la máscara esbozó una sonrisa oculta que ocultó su ligera molestia al no obtener los resultados que deseaba - sin embargo ello no implica el que no merezcas un castigo por no responder, pero antes de ello, déjame decirte algo más, no dejo de pensar cómo es posible que no tuvieras a alguien protegiéndote, siendo una de las familias más ricas y poderosas de Chicago es algo inadmisible, así que siento mucha curiosidad querido amigo, aunque eso ya lo platicaremos en otra ocasión, mientras tanto disfruta lo que resta de la tarde.

Anthony lo vió alejarse, así como había llegado, sin embargo tanto el hombre que había traído la bandeja cómo el otro se mantuvieron en su posición hasta que el hombre de la máscara se retiró, entonces se acercaron a él y lo retiraron de la silla para a continuación sentarlo en el piso arrodillado frente a una de las paredes, el hombre de los castigos, como lo identificaría más adelante empezó a propinarle el primero de varios que seguramente recibiría.

_Continuará..._

* * *

_N/A: Otro capítulo más chicas, que tal...Anthony con mala suerte y cayendo en malas manos :( y sufriendo lo indecible, solo puedo decir que son los tiempos malos de este fic para las Anthonyfans... será que habrá tiempos buenos?. Continuamos._

**Yukikandavobifield: **Hola! Sí yo se que no se la esperaban, es parte de los giros de la historia, sí, están portándose muy mal con Tony pobrecito, sobre la identidad de ese hombre que le hace esto no se descubrirá por ahora, de Terry pues el sigue de pie en la lucha, a ver si en realidad rompe su compromiso con Susana. Gracias por anexarme en favoritos. Abrazos!

The darkness princess: Hi! Bueno pues creo que más de una me querrá matar en el siguiente con respecto a Terry, pero veremos que sucede, sobre la plática..mmmm… pues que te digo como ya dije una vez Terryto no me inspira mucho pero trato de que haya mayor diálogo cuando está él, en fin. Si, Candy no se imagina lo que está pasando con Anthony pero aún cuando la cree muerta, le dará la fortaleza en este trance.

Ahhh amiga, pues entonces somos paisanas, sip, he visto que la mayoría de lectoras son de aquí. Saludos!

**marinlucero chiba: holis!**

Teoría 1 descartada, simplemente no lo tratarían así verdad? A menos que se piense como la amiga del review siguiente: Sandra, que menciona que traicionaron a la Tía Abuela, mmm interesante perspectiva.

Teoría 2. Muy probable.

Igualmente amiga mil abrazos!

**Sandra:** Hola! Como menciono arriba, interesante perspectiva, pero no es el caso. Ohhh otra paisana!, de hecho no tiene nada que ver esto del secuestro, fue sólo una idea para el fic, aunque creo que todo el mundo quisiera que esto en realidad no sucediera en nuestro país verdad? Lamentablemente sucede L. Es cierto lo que dices, Anthony es el protagonista así que no se preocupen pronto saldrá de ésta, así que a tomar las cosas con calma, yupi, una más en el batallón, a darle ánimo!

Sobre la GF, es cierto con tanto aporte se pierden, de hecho yo también me he tardado en buscar aportes de otras amigas, de hecho hoy termina pero se pueden seguir viendo en los meses posteriores ya que en el foro se mantienen los trabajos creo que al menos hasta que llegue la siguiente GF así que no te preocupes, hay mucho tiempo para que los veas.

Saludos!

**Ana de brower: **Hi!. Si, no lo merece nuestro Anthony, pero tiene un porqué, que no se descubrirá todavía, así que espérenlo. De Eliza, no creo que fuera tan malvada para tratarlo así ..ó sí?.

De la GF ahh si yo también he visto sus aportes buenísimos, gracias por lo que me toca.

Ahh de Canadá woooow entonces hablas los dos idiomas, sorprendente! Gracias por seguir el fic !

**Gaby**: Ay amiga, por poco y me olvido de tí...sorry, bienvenida al fic y muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste, actualizo cada semana, supongo que eso es pronto jeje, sobre tu duda, no es el Tom que conocemos que se crió con Candy en el Hogar de Pony, simplemente es otro personaje que lo incluí en la historia, que por cierto tendrá una aparición más. Saludos!

..

_Gracias por sus reviews!_

_En el próximo capítulo: Albert por fin sabrá la verdad...cual será su reacción? y Terry recibirá una noticia sorprendente!_

_Chao!_


	37. Chapter 37

_Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki © . Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento._

* * *

**XXXVII**

_Quisiera verte regresar algún día….así haya neblina en el camino._

…..

Se detuvo por un momento frente a la enorme puerta de la oficina, George que venía detrás de Thomas, pensó que seguramente tendría miedo de enfrentarse a la ira del patriarca de los Andrew, George que lo conocía bien tenía idea de lo que ocurriría, Albert podía ser enérgico y sancionar severamente, pero era justo y amable, era innegable que en cuanto conociera la historia de la cual él mismo no conocía más que lo esencial que le había contado Thomas en el camino, Albert actuaría conforme a sus principios y cabalmente, aunque no por ello dejaría de tener algún ataque de cólera.

Sin embargo, nuevamente como había sucedido en el tren, le infundió su confianza, haciéndole saber que estaría con él, esto animó nuevamente a Thomas que dio unos pasos adelante y giró la perilla de aquella puerta de roble.

Dentro de la oficina, el aspecto de la misma ofrecía una neblina aromática que inundaba la habitación, colmada de cuadros sostenidos en las paredes recientemente tapizadas al variado gusto del patriarca, ambos estaban acostumbrados a la excentricidad de William Andrew, el cual se encontraba sentado en el enorme asiento que se encontraba frente al escritorio, no obstante se encontraba de espaldas viendo por el enorme ventanal que se extendía frente a él. Una nueva emanación iba saliendo de su pipa cuando habló.

-¿Y bien?- dijo sin siquiera darse la vuelta para verlos.

-Aquí está Thomas, Albert- se adelantó George-hemos tomado el primer tren de regreso en cuanto llegué a Nueva York.

Después de hablar George se dirigió hacia la puerta para dejarlos solos cuando la voz de Albert lo detuvo, seguía en la misma posición.

- George, sería mejor que te quedaras...- Albert habló con una ligera impaciencia y agregó- te escuchamos.

Ambos se quedaron un poco pasmados, y mientras George regresaba a su lugar anterior, Thomas se armó de valor.

-Me ha mandado llamar y sé la razón de ello, sin embargo he de decirle que me preocupa el que madame Elroy pueda indignarse al exponer yo su secreto ante usted- expresó Thomas- ya que encarecidamente me hizo prometer que nadie más lo sabría.

-Sé que desde que has estado a su servicio, tu lealtad no tiene ninguna duda- habló Albert pacíficamente- pero ya que eventualmente la Tía Abuela me lo dirá, quise ahorrar tiempo, así que no hay mayor problema, ella no sabrá que faltaste a tu juramento.

Thomas sintió que una calma se apoderaba de él, el faltarle a su ama era su mayor aflicción, por lo que las palabras del patriarca aminoraron un poco su nerviosismo.

-Entonces ¿cuál es ese famoso secreto que ha ocultado la Tía Abuela?- Albert seguía hablando tranquilamente de espaldas a ellos, todavía no sabía que impresiones tendría en él aquella revelación.

Thomas dió un suspiro muy profundo y viendo por un instante a George que lo miró de reojo emprendió el relato.

-Es algo que aconteció hace unos años cuándo la señora Elroy se trasladó a Lakewood con sus nietos, fue en ese entonces cuando se organizó la fiesta de cacería en honor a su hija adoptiva Candy.

Se detuvo por un instante para pensar en cómo decir las cosas, no quería dar la noticia rápidamente, ya que tendría que dar la peor noticia enseguida, pero no tenía más remedio.

-Ese día cuando sucedió el accidente de su sobrino Anthony, los jóvenes Cornwell, Alistear y Archiebald nos avisaron de lo ocurrido, yo inmediatamente fui en busca de ayuda mientras que la señora Elroy se quedó con el joven Anthony, les había ordenado a los Cornwell que se llevaran a Candy a la mansión para que la atendieran, y cuando regresé ella estaba desconsolada sobre el cuerpo de su nieto.

_¿Qué era lo que le trataba de decir Thomas?_-Albert podía sentir el latido de su propio corazón, que poco a poco iba incrementándose, sin embargo se contuvo.

-Ella lloraba porque la vida de Anthony se había ido y yo queriendo agotar todas las posibilidades me acerqué a él tratando de comprobar si en verdad había dejado de existir, fue entonces que percibí que seguía con vida y lo llevé inmediatamente hacia el carro que había dispuesto, para trasladarlo al hospital.

-¿Estás diciendo que Anthony no murió ahí mismo, en el lugar del accidente, sino en el hospital?- Albert seguía sin moverse en el mismo sitio, aunque aquellos dolorosos recuerdos le estaban inquietando.

-No, hay más allá de eso- expuso Thomas empezando a sentir de nuevo un ligero nerviosismo- en cuanto llegamos lo atendieron en el hospital y él pudo recobrar la conciencia, nos aseguraron que no había de que preocuparse.

En ese momento el asiento de Albert giró para mostrar al patriarca completamente en tensión esperando que Thomas concluyera aquello.

-Pero…- el nerviosismo de Thomas aumentó al ver el rostro de Albert- algo sobrevino que hizo que el estado de Anthony se agravara de repente y entonces el médico nos dijo que había caído en un sueño profundo del cuál era probable que no se recuperara.

Albert estaba aturdido, no podía creer que algo así le había ocurrido a su sobrino sin saberlo, volteó la vista hacia George tratando de obtener alguna explicación, pero la negación de él le mostró que él ignoraba también lo que había pasado.

- El joven Anthony desde ese día estuvo así, postrado ante una cama en todos estos años hasta ahora, madame Elroy siempre ha velado por él, esperando cada día que su querido nieto despertara, aún cuando las esperanzas cada día iban disminuyendo, ella jamás abandonó la idea de ver recuperado al joven Anthony- Thomas terminó aquella parte del relato, con la cabeza baja, e iba a darle a conocer de la desafortunada desaparición cuando...

-¡¿Cómo pudo haber ocultado algo como esto la Tía Abuela?- Albert se recobró de su asombro para dar paso a la indignación y resentimiento, la pipa que se había mantenido en su boca cayó al suelo-¡Cómo! ¡Sabiendo lo mucho que han sufrido todos por su muerte!

George sabía que estallaría en cualquier momento, aún así el también estaba asombrado por las decisiones de la Tía Abuela.

-¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser!- repetía varias veces Albert al mismo tiempo que golpeaba con sus puños el escritorio haciéndolo cimbrar- ¡no debió haberlo ocultado, tendría que habérmelo dicho! ¡¿Cuántos años han pasado y yo sin saberlo?

Se levantó e inmediatamente empezó a caminar dando vueltas por la oficina, no daba crédito a las palabras de Thomas y sentía tal crispación que no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en el enojo por desconocer esa situación. Fue entonces que un rayo de luz atravesó por su mente aclarando algo que por el momento había olvidado, Anthony no estaba muerto, no había fallecido hacía algunos años, el hijo de su querida hermana Rosemarie…..su sobrino estaba... ¡vivo!

¡Vivo!

**OOOOO**

_¿Por qué habría de confiar en sus palabras?-_la pregunta revoloteaba por su cabeza nuevamente.

Pronto llegaría a Chicago para ver al hombre que amaba, pero sabía que sus sentimientos no habían logrado tocar su corazón, por más que se esforzaba por agradarle, él simplemente la ignoraba, eso le irritaba aunque no se lo demostrara.

En todos esos últimos meses su vida había dado un giro inesperado, el accidente que había puesto fin a esa prometedora carrera de actriz le afectó más de lo que ella había esperado, y a pesar de que Terry había prometido estar junto a ella, la indiferencia con que la trataba le mostraba la cruda realidad en que vivía, pensó que tal vez con el tiempo lograría que Terry correspondiera a sus sentimientos como ella lo deseaba.

Estaba segura de que él seguía pensando en ella, lo sabía desde un principio pero no quería darse cuenta, sabía de antemano que el sacrificio de Candy no había sido suficiente para que él lograra olvidarla, así que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Terry pretendiera dejarla.

Logró convencer a su madre de venir a ver a Terry a Chicago en sus últimos días de presentación de la obra en la ciudad, sin embargo había recibido una visita inesperada de alguien que no conocía, esa persona le había dado pormenores sobre un encuentro entre Terry y Candy recientemente y eso le preocupó mucho, fue entonces que apresuró el viaje, sin embargo la decisión que iba a tomar no iba a ser fácil por más que le habían asegurado de que al final lograría retener a Terry junto a ella.

Por más que buscara la razón no lograba entender del todo el motivo que tenía aquella mujer para ayudarla, no lo comprendía del todo, no obstante ella misma ya había contemplado la posibilidad que le habían planteado, aún así no se daría por vencida todavía, si había alguna posibilidad de que él pudiera alejarse definitivamente de Candy y regresar a su lado tomaría ese riesgo.

Horas después estaban su madre y ella frente al hotel donde se hospedaba la compañía teatral, después de registrarse y averiguar la habitación que ocupaba Terry, Susana se dirigió hacia el lugar que le habían indicado.

Después de llamar varias veces, por fin la puerta se abrió.

- Ah eres tú- dijo Terry en cuánto la vió no dando algún signo de sorpresa y abriendo la puerta para dejarla pasar-¿qué haces aquí?... pensé que estarías en NY.

Susana estaba acostumbrada a aquella voz de desgano, la misma que oía cada día. Entró en la poca iluminada habitación, mientras que él se había apartado de la puerta para recostarse en el vistoso sofá alejándose de ella con una copa en la mano y dirigiendo su vista hacia el otro lado.

- ¿Cómo estás Terry?- le preguntó animada- logré convencer a mi madre para ver tu presentación aquí, no podía esperar a verla en Nueva York y heme aquí.

- No debiste haber venido- respondió Terry con un gesto de impaciencia que Susana percibió-podría hacerte daño.

Antes aquellas palabras le producían alegría, pensaba que él se preocupaba por ella, pero gradualmente conoció el verdadero significado de las mismas.

-Lo sé- respondió- pero tenía ganas de verte y…

-Ya me viste, ahora te puedes ir- la interrumpió Terry moviendo una de sus manos, para después taparse el rostro con el brazo mostrando signos de cansancio.

Susana advirtió el vendaje que cubría su mano, se acercó rápidamente hacia él.- ¿Qué te pasó Terry? ¿Por qué tienes lastimada tu mano?

-No es nada- respondió fastidiado y la miró fríamente-¿A qué has venido?

Susana lo miró por unos momentos, lo había decidido y entonces sin más preámbulos dijo:- Quiero cancelar el compromiso, a partir de ahora eres libre Terry.

**OOOOO**

Cuando despertó, pensó que todo había sido un mal sueño, una pesadilla, pero los terribles dolores en su espalda lo llevaron a la realidad.

Después de haber recibido aquellos azotes, prácticamente se había arrastrado hacia la mesita sobre la cual estaba un trozo de pan y un vaso de agua. Le habían soltado y lo habían dejado sobre aquel desvencijado camastro, ahora podía mover sus manos y pies libremente pues ya no tenía nada que lo mantuviera atado aunque ahora tenía los pies desnudos, más que alegrarlo sintió todo lo contrario, algo le anunciaba que no había sido un descuido de sus captores, pero por el momento lo agradecía.

A pesar de que su cuerpo le dolía, podía soportarlo, todavía tenía la fortaleza en su espíritu aunado al hecho de que ahora sabía que era lo que había ocurrido, sin embargo todavía le faltaba saber que intenciones tenían y cuál era el objetivo de todo ello.

Lentamente se incorporó para sentarse en el borde de la cama y meditar sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Al menos sabía que intentaban llegar a los Andrew, y aunque por ese momento deseara volver a ver a su familia, la realidad era que ahora más que nunca tenía que evitarlo, haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para impedir que algo pudiera sucederles, tal vez había sido una buena idea haberle dejado aquella nota a la Tía Abuela y el que lo creyeran lejos, no obstante conociéndolos sabía que lo estarían buscando a pesar de que él hubiera pretendido disuadir a la Tía Abuela con ese mensaje, ¿sabrían ya en qué situación se encontraba? ¿Y si Eliza les habría contado ya que había estado en Lakewood?

-Pero ella no sabía a dónde partiría- de nuevo Anthony llegaba a esa conclusión- además me alegro, así no se preocuparán ya que encontraré una forma de escapar, sin que ellos jamás se lleguen a enterar.

Minutos después se levantó y reanudó la exploración que había realizado el día anterior, subió a la silla para buscar si había alguna forma de abrir aquella corroída ventanilla, para su buena suerte descubrió que indudablemente podía abrirse por dentro, no obstante por más que trató de empujar hacia fuera no lo logró, lo intentó una vez más y sólo se movió un poco, pudo sentir un soplo de aire proveniente del exterior, esto lo animó a empujar con mayor fuerza, pero en ese momento una voz demasiado conocida sonó justo detrás de él.

-Parece que el pajarillo quiere volar- aquél hombre se había acercado sigilosamente y lo suficiente como para que oyera su voz que apenas había sido un suave susurro.

Anthony dejó de empujar y segundos después ya había bajado de la silla, se quedó de pie silencioso y rápidamente los ayudantes del hombre de la máscara entraron para volver a atarlo. Anthony estaba cabizbajo, no sentía pena alguna, tampoco miedo, era su irritación que intentaba disimular, debido a su imposibilidad de haber logrado huir y que lo hubieran atrapado, ahora lo más probable era que debido a ello se esfumaría su única escapatoria para salir de ahí.

El hombre lo miraba con detenimiento y curiosidad, cada vez que lo miraba no dudaba en el parentesco que tenía el joven con los Andrew y con ello aumentaba aquél sentimiento que había mantenido a través de los años hacia esa familia.

Después de sentar a Anthony a la fuerza, el interrogador dio apertura a la sesión de preguntas, sin darle importancia al intento de escape:- Espero que en esta ocasión tengas la confianza de hablar y decirme algo sobre ti ¿lo harás?

No obtuvo respuesta, un mudo silencio se apoderó del lugar, por lo que su interlocutor al no ver resultado le dijo-...Parece que me has dado la razón, así que finalmente eres un Andrew después de todo, creo ver en tí a…

-Se equivoca- por fin la voz de Anthony se oyó en aquél lugar, levantando su cabeza que la había mantenido baja para ahora mirarlo directamente a los ojos y hablar claramente- yo no pertenezco a ninguna familia Andrew como usted menciona, yo no los conozco.

-Ah, entiendo- aunque penetró su mirada en él, Anthony no se dejó amedrentar-...entonces ¿quién eres?

- Mi nombre es Tom...- respondió él muy seguro- y no entiendo porque me retienen aquí, reclamo el que me dejen en libertad, ¿quién es usted?

Ciertamente el aspecto del chico no dejaba dudas de que pudiera decir la verdad, sin embargo para los ojos de aquél hombre, aquellos rasgos no mentían, pero decidió que lo mejor sería tratar de forzarlo a decir la verdad y si no lo obtenía a través de palabras, lo infringiría físicamente para vencer ese espíritu imperioso, además de ponerlo a prueba con algo muy sencillo.

-Bien, ahora que te has dignado a hablar, te diré que puede que estés diciendo la verdad- dijo sin hacer caso a su pregunta y lo miró fríamente- sin embargo no estoy seguro de ello, pero dentro de poco lo sabremos.

Se desplazó hacia la entrada y antes de atravesarla el enmascarado de suave voz le señaló mientras miraba la ventanilla corroída-... Debido a esa desventurada faena recibirás un trato especial, con el cual ya no tendrás algún deseo de escapar.

Acto seguido desapareció a través de la puerta, para que otra vez recibiera el castigo esperado, sin embargo en esa ocasión fue tan fuerte que en un momento dado dejó de sentir dolor al recibir los golpes, para instantes después quedar completamente inconsciente.

_Continuará..._

* * *

_N/A: Hi Hi, creo que la gran mayoría adivinó que era lo que sucedería en este capítulo, así que no hay mayores sorpresas verdad? Que creen que hará Terry? Jajaaj eso es lo más obvio no?. Seguimos._

**marinlucero chiba**: Holis! Pues faltarán algunos capítulos para que ya no sufra Tony, y en lo de ocultarle la verdad a Candy, pues falta que Albert lo decida. Y bueno adivinaste la sorpresa. Igualmente cuídate amix, ohhhh otra paisana, yo sabía que había muchas amigas lectoras aquí. Abrazos!

**The darkness princess**: Hola! Sí los habrá, no todo será malo, ya verán. Saludos amiga.

**yukikandavobifield**: Hi! Jajaja si verdad? Bueno le dijo que será feliz, pero no le dijo con quién, aunque por el momento se refiere obviamente a Terry, creo que es lo lógico, hasta que aparezca en escena Anthony. Ahí vamos con los capítulos, prometo que en cuanto acabe el fic, actualizaré como en un principio dos x semana, pero eso si la inspiración no se va. Saludos!

**Ana de brower:** Holis! Bueno ya vimos como reaccionó el Tío Albert, cualquiera se molestaría, pero bueno tras eso hay alegría, pero no se imaginan por lo que está viviendo su sobrino :(. Lo que mencionas de Terry ya sucedió en este capítulo, no quise que Susana entrara mucho en el fic y para evitar mayores complicaciones sucedió esto, no sé si encontrará alguien….mmmmm… dependerá de cómo se porte más adelante jeje y tal vez encuentre a alguien que si la quiera jejeje, sin embargo casi no saldrá aunque intervendrá en capítulos más adelante.

Ohhh entonces tres idiomas! Ahh dímelo a mí que no practico el inglés aunque si lo he estudiado y al menos algo sé, pero me estoy atreviendo a aprender japonés! Aunque en forma autodidacta y como bien dices es complicado aprender una tercera lengua.

Saludos amix, y a esperar el siguiente que estará buenísimo.

**reeven**: Hola! Bienvenida, a mi me fascina que a ustedes les guste mi historia loca jajaja muchas gracias por las felicitaciones. Saludos!

_N/A 2: Nuevamente gracias por sus reviews chicas, la verdad es que creo que la mayoría de las autoras de fanfics como su servidora nos alegran el día los reviews que nos dejan, el saber que alguien lo está leyendo es una satisfacción enorme.. en verdad._

_Bueno después de desahogarme les adelanto que en el sig. capítulo Anthony se llevará una muy muy fuerte impresión, creerá ver a alguien….quién será?_

_Bye. _


	38. Chapter 38

_Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki © . Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento._

* * *

**XXXVIII**

_En la falsedad de esos bellos recuerdos que ya me atormentan…._

…..

Ya estaba anocheciendo y ellos todavía seguían en aquella lujosa oficina de aquel recinto perteneciente a los Andrew, sin embargo los ahí presentes, no podían prestar atención más que a lo que sucedía en el interior.

-¡Vivo!- exclamó de repente el patriarca y el rostro antes cubierto de amargura y furia se transformó en alegría y esperanza-… ¡Anthony está vivo!

Entonces se volvió a ver a Thomas y tras dos zancadas se acercó rápidamente tomándolo por los hombros urgiéndole una respuesta-…..¿Dónde?...¡¿Dónde está?...¡Quiero verlo inmediatamente!...¿¡Está en Lakewood?...¡Dime en que hospital está!...¡Quiero ver a mi sobrino!

Thomas había imaginado previamente las diferentes fases por las que sabía iba a atravesar Albert, aquellas que había experimentado previamente su ama la Señora Elroy, pero al patriarca todavía le faltaba atravesar la última.

-El joven Anthony no se encuentra más en el hospital donde estuvo todos estos años- Thomas pudo ver nuevamente un cambio en la expresión que ahora mostraba incredulidad y asombro mezclado con temor.

-¿Quieres… decir…que…Anthony…..él….ha….?- las palabras difícilmente salieron de su garganta, sin embargo aflojó las manos que mantenía aferradas a Thomas, soltándolo limitándose solamente a tratar de entender a qué se refería- ¿ él ….él…..Anthony ha muerto…..?

-No, el joven Anthony ha despertado- contestó, y agregó rápidamente antes de que la alegría embargara a Albert-... pero ha desaparecido del hospital.

-¡¿Qué?- Albert estaba en shock-… ¡desaparecido!¡Esto es increíble! ¡¿Cuándo? ¡¿Cómo?

- Tiene ya varios días desde que me dieron la noticia, sucedió cuándo la señora Elroy se encontraba en Nueva York, fui al hospital inmediatamente en cuando me enteré, pero me informaron que lamentablemente no pasaron ni dos días de que el joven despertó cuando abandonó por sí mismo el hospital.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?- Albert mostró un gesto de aprensión ante lo que oía- ¿Por qué Anthony se iría del hospital?... ¡¿En dónde está, porqué no está aquí?

-Eso es lo que todavía no nos explicamos- Thomas suspiró…por fin habían llegado a ese punto- el médico me informó que el día que despertó no recordaba quién era pero con el transcurso del tiempo fue recuperando sus recuerdos, la enfermera que lo cuidó en todos estos años dijo que estaba muy animado y quería ver a la Tía Abuela lo más pronto posible, pero al no estar ella en la ciudad yo fui al hospital y fue ahí donde me enteré de que había abandonado el hospital durante el transcurso de la noche sin que nadie lo hubiera visto, tanto madame Elroy como yo estamos desconcertados ante esta actitud de Anthony, que no sabemos qué pensar, todo pasó rápidamente sin que hubiéramos podido hacer algo en ese momento, y todo lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora es buscarlo, no hay más que algunas pistas, pero hasta hoy no lo hemos encontrado.

Albert después de haber oído eso, llegó a su asiento y se dejó caer en él, se llevó las manos a la cabeza tratando de asimilar todo aquello, especialmente lo último que había mencionado.. _¿Qué era lo que había hecho a Anthony irse de aquél modo?_ _¿Por qué Anthony no se había comunicado con ellos? ¿Por qué Anthony…..?_

Thomas veía al patriarca con compasión, sabía lo mucho que le estaba afectando y entonces terminó de narrar lo último que sabía.

-Hemos averiguado que salió de Chicago con rumbo desconocido, preguntamos a personas que lo habían visto, he puesto a la gente a mi cargo para dar con su paradero pero no hemos tenido resultado, la señora Elroy está muy afectada y yo me siento mal por no lograr dar con él.

Las palabras de Thomas resonaron como eco en Albert -¿_Estaba huyendo de su propia familia?_ Ese pensamiento lo perturbó, _¿qué haría a Anthony actuar así?_

-El joven Anthony no quiere ser encontrado- señaló Thomas adivinando el curso de sus pensamientos- dejó una nota para la Tía Abuela diciendo que no regresaría, que quería valerse por sí mismo y no quiere dar molestias a la familia, lo que más me preocupa es que tal vez no se haya recuperado totalmente de su memoria y alguien haya podido aprovecharse de ello.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Albert alzó su cabeza que había mantenido baja en todo ese tiempo, asimilando los hechos, pero lo que había dicho Thomas lo alarmó-…. ¿acaso sabes algo?

-Hay algo extraño en la nota que dejó- Thomas trató de recordar fielmente lo que estaba escrito en ella - decía que había perdido a alguien y estaba muy desesperanzado por ello y sufría mucho, que estaba muy confundido y había decidido irse. Hemos pensado que podría referirse a su madre, pero siendo que ya había pasado tiempo desde que ella falleció, no podemos encontrar todavía la razón, a menos que al tratar de recordar quién era, esos recuerdos hayan venido a su mente para atormentarlo.

-Puede que tengas razón- intervino George, que durante todo este tiempo se limitó a escuchar, pero en ese momento creyó prudente dar su opinión sobre el asunto-… sin embargo no me preocupa en sí la desaparición, sino lo que has dicho después, el que alguien haya podido valerse del infortunado estado de Anthony si es que no ha recuperado completamente su memoria ¿no lo crees Albert?

Albert en ese momento se levantó para recoger la pipa que yacía tirada todavía en la alfombrada oficina, la dejó en su enorme escritorio, después tomó otra y la encendió, aquella neblina que había desaparecido empezó a formarse nuevamente, emprendió de nuevo su caminata a lo largo de la oficina.

-Sí, eso sería lo más grave- respondió con desasosiego ante la grave posibilidad-ahora entiendo la inquietud la Tía Abuela y no es para menos, tal situación debe tenerla muy alterada.

Dejó de caminar y deteniéndose ante Thomas le pidió:- Dime todos los detalles desde su desaparición, que te ha dicho el médico que lo atendía, la enfermera, que les dijo a las personas que hablaron con él, quiero saber todo, además de las indagaciones que han hecho para hallarlo.

Desde ese momento él tomaría el control de la situación, aún tenía que hablar con la matriarca, pero ahora lo más importante era encontrar a su sobrino.

Y volviéndose hacia George, éste al mirarlo comprendió lo que había de hacerse y salió rápidamente de la oficina. Asimismo Albert instó a Thomas a referirle lo que sabía hasta ese mismo día, rogando que Anthony se encontrara bien donde quiera que estuviera.

**OOOOO**

Prácticamente había esperado ansiosamente el despuntar del alba para dirigirse al hospital, podría ser muy imprudente de su parte presentarse así, tan de repente y de un día para otro, pero no le importaba ya que la felicidad se había apoderado de su alma, y el impulso de verla de nuevo era mucho mayor, tras su nueva situación, la sonrisa que rara vez se asomaba en su rostro en los últimos meses excepto en los ensayos y presentaciones que hacía, ahora se mostraba genuinamente.

Salió apresuradamente de la habitación en la que estaba alojado en el hotel y momentos después se encontraba ya en la calle con rumbo hacia el hospital donde trabajaba Candy.

Una vez que llegó ahí, preguntó por la rubia enfermera con una de sus compañeras que se encontraba en la sala de espera, le mencionaron que no tardaría en pasar por ahí ya que generalmente en esa área normalmente trabajaba, así que le indicaron que esperara. Terry tomó asiento y a pesar de haberse disfrazado un poco no pudo evitar las escrutadoras miradas que recibía por parte tanto de las enfermeras como de las personas que se encontraban ahí esperando atención, preguntándose y cuchicheando entre ellas, de quién podría tratarse.

Afortunadamente para él, Candy no tardó en aparecer y Terry se lanzó hacia su encuentro tomándola por sorpresa.

Candy miró de arriba a abajo con un gesto de extrañeza a la persona que estaba frente a ella, él al darse cuenta de que no lo reconocía se quitó los lentes oscuros que llevaba puestos, una vez que hizo aquello Candy salió de su estupor y lo miró indignada. Lo llevó nuevamente hacia el mismo cuarto donde habían estado la vez anterior, cuidando de que la jefa de enfermeras no la viera.

Una vez ahí trató de reprenderlo-…Terry, no puedes presentarte de esa forma aquí, la gente está esperando ser atendida por sentirse mal y tú vienes aquí sin más con ese atuendo, ¿a qué vienes?, veo que tu mano está mejorando y el vendaje puedes hacerlo tú mismo.

Terry hizo una mueca amorosa y respondió:- A qué viene eso Candy, no te enojes, sé muy bien que no podía entrar sin causar un alboroto, pero tenía que presentarme lo más rápido posible ante el enfermero pecoso, así que decidí vestirme así.

-¡¿Y a qué has venido?- replicó ella de nuevo cruzándose de brazos- tengo trabajo por hacer.

Candy había estado de pie en todo momento mientras que él había permanecido sentado jugando con una plumilla entre sus dedos que había encontrado. Terry la veía con ensoñación, aún amaba el gesto desdeñoso de ella.

-Bueno, veo que estás de malas, así que te hará bien tomar aire fresco-acto seguido se levantó y la tomó fuertemente del brazo hacia la puerta para después atravesar la misma sala de espera y llegar a la entrada del hospital, a pesar de los reclamos de ella.

Una vez fuera, hizo parar un carruaje y la subió delicadamente indicándole al chofer que los llevara al parque más cercano.

- ¡¿Qué haces Terry? Deja de hacerte el gracioso- exclamó ella tratando de resistirse, pero finalmente él logró subirla e instantes después ambos iban camino al parque ubicado unas cuadras adelante.

En cuanto llegaron Terry bajó afectivamente a Candy y ella se resignó, aunque no lo admitía la presencia de Terry la había alegrado. Caminaron hasta descubrir una banca vacía, aunque a esa hora la mayoría de ellas estaban libres y se sentaron.

-Terry, en verdad debo regresar al hospital, si vienes otra vez a lo mismo….- empezó Candy al ver que Terry de repente se había quedado callado e hizo el intento de levantarse..

- Sí Candy, empezaré otra vez con lo mismo - Terry impidió que ella continuara hablando y también que se fuera, al sujetar suavemente su brazo- pero ahora tengo una razón mayor para decírtelo, jamás pensé que este día llegaría, que en este mismo momento tengo miedo.

Las palabras y la posición que adoptó Terry, hicieron que ella sintiera incertidumbre, él había entrelazado nerviosamente sus manos con sus codos sostenidos por sus extremidades inferiores al mismo tiempo que apoyaba su cabeza y cerraba sus ojos.

- ¿Qué pasa Terry? ¿Le pasó algo a Susana?- Candy empezaba a sentirse incómoda.

-Sí, ayer vino a decirme que me dejaba en libertad- dijo con tranquilidad a pesar de la tensión que sentía- soy libre Candy, finalmente… soy libre.

El asombro de Candy fue mayúsculo, al igual que él jamás había pensado que Susana habría decidido algo así, aún cuando ella misma estaba segura que lo amaba.

- Yo mismo estoy todavía sorprendido-le confió él-no lo esperaba ni aún en mis sueños, así tan de repente, incluso cuando había decidido hablar con ella para anular el compromiso. Es extraño ¿no? algo que esperas con tanta esperanza que imprevistamente se cumple, sinceramente me impactó.

Candy se limitó a escucharlo sin decir nada, estaba absorta.

-Era como si fuera irreal, pero entonces me sentí tan feliz, tan emocionado que lo primero que pensé era en que tenía que venir a verte, decirte que aquel sacrificio que habías hecho ahora sería parte del pasado, porque ahora ya no había nada que pudiera obstaculizar el que pudiéramos estar juntos de nuevo.

Terry hizo una pausa interrumpida solamente por las risas de algunos niños que pasaban cerca de ahí.

-Me había jurado a mí mismo que haría todo lo que pudiera por obtener esta libertad, por hacer posible el que regresaras a mí que entonces ahora tengo miedo, miedo a regresar al hotel sin haber logrado nada, sin haber obtenido un sí por respuesta- declaró finalmente sin atreverse a verla.

-¿Ella te dijo porque lo hizo?- preguntó Candy que aún no salía de su estupor- ¿Por qué hasta ahora?

- Sí- Terry seguía igual de sorprendido como en esos momentos- dice que sabe que jamás lograré quererla como ella quisiera y por lo mismo no deseaba continuar así, que sólo iba a venir a ver mi presentación de esta noche y de ahí regresaba a Nueva York con su madre.

Nuevamente se apoderó el silencio en el ambiente hasta que lentamente Terry se acercó a ella, la abrazó fuertemente y le habló de nuevo:- ¿Te das cuenta Candy? Ahora soy libre, libre para amarte, para querernos sin que nadie nos lo impida, quiero que de ahora en adelante pensemos en nosotros dos juntos, como antes, pondré todo mi esfuerzo por hacerte feliz Candy…. ¿volverás conmigo?

Candy no correspondió al abrazo mientras salían lágrimas en sus ojos, y aún así estaba contenta, muy contenta por Terry y sin embargo…..

- Terry, no sabes cuánto me alegro por ti, no cesaba de preguntarme en todo este tiempo desde ese día si había hecho bien, pensé que lograrías enamorarte de Susana y ambos llegarían a ser felices por lo que me resigné a perderte, a olvidarte y seguir con mi vida lejos de la tuya y ahora vienes y… ¿me dices que vuelva a tu lado? Terry no es tan sencillo.

-Lo sé Candy, pero al menos dame una esperanza- le susurró cerca de su oído haciendo que se estremeciera- intentémoslo juntos, todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo.

- Terry yo no p…- él la interrumpió soltando el abrazo y poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

-No digas nada, solo asiente, dime que sí- suplicó él.

-No puedo- declaró ella rechazando el dedo que tapaba su boca- es muy difícil, es…es…complicado.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó él abatido ante la respuesta de ella soltando el abrazo-¿Por qué no puedes regresar a mí? ¿Es que acaso tus sentimientos han cambiado? ¿Has dejado de quererme?...- tembló de sólo pensarlo-….¿Amas a alguien más?

-No es así Terry, yo te quiero, te quiero mucho, pero mi corazón desde ese día tiene heridas- declaró ella viéndolo a los ojos y tomando su rostro entre sus manos- heridas que no son fáciles de ignorar.

-Lo sé, lo siento mucho, de verdad - le dijo él tomando sus manos entre las suyas apartándolas de su rostro- es por ello que te pido que me dejes ayudar a sanar esas heridas que yo mismo causé.

Candy lo vió con la misma tristeza que reflejaba su corazón..-Terry…Terry.

-Por favor Candy, sólo te pido que me des una oportunidad, intentémoslo de nuevo, por favor-imploró besando sus manos repetidamente para volver nuevamente a verla a los ojos.

Candy no podía evitar que se desbordaran lágrimas tanto en su rostro como en su corazón, Terry estaba ahí con ella, ¿podría negarse nuevamente a esa oportunidad de la vida? Y si lo hacía ¿se arrepentiría de ello? Pero ahí estaba Terry frente a ella esperando por su respuesta.

Él la veía con tal devoción que ella sólo acertó a mover involuntariamente su cabeza.

-De acuerdo, lo intentaré-respondió ella en un susurro que él oyó perfectamente-pero no puedo aceptarte completamente desde ahora, es….es muy difícil para mí, solo quisiera que…

Acto seguido él la abrazó sonriendo de inmensa felicidad, sin dejarle terminar, sólo con saber que no lo rechazaba rotundamente, era más que suficiente por el momento, él lucharía, lucharía incansablemente de ahí en adelante.

Y habrían permanecido así abrazados tratando de disminuir el peso del dolor y tristeza que se habían acumulado en esos meses abrazados por horas enteras de no ser porque Candy lo instó a que la soltara porque ya era tarde y tenía que regresar al trabajo. Fue así entonces que llamaron nuevamente a un carruaje para que ella regresara al hospital, Terry se despidió de ella con un suave beso en el dorso de su mano.

Una vez que la figura de Terry iba distanciándose, dentro del carruaje Candy se sentía alegre, pero en ese mismo momento súbitamente sintió un ligero desaliento como si de arrepentimiento se tratara, no sospechando la causa del mismo.

Ya había experimentado lo mismo anteriormente y todavía no sabía a qué atribuírselo por lo que le provocó cierta desazón.

Tiempo después sabría lo que su corazón le estaba advirtiendo.

**OOOOO**

Pesadamente abrió sus ojos y en ese mismo instante otra vez su cuerpo le dio significativas señales para recordarle que había recibido un escarmiento recientemente, pero esta vez había dejado sus huellas, a pesar de que había estado mucho tiempo en el hospital, físicamente no era débil, pero estaba empezando a resentir los estragos de aquellos castigos, aunado a la falta de alimento ya que después de dejarlo inconsciente, se habían llevado la poca comida que le habían traído el día anterior como parte del mismo castigo por su intento de huida.

Fue entonces que al mirar en torno advirtió que se encontraba en otra habitación, igualmente tenía una ventanilla pero en lugar de la anterior ésta tenía barrotes, indudablemente habían hecho el traslado mientras estaba desmayado, además de estar atado de las manos….. habían tomado sus precauciones.

Esta vez le costó mayor trabajo lograr enderezarse del camastro, podía sentir en su espalda las heridas, no obstante había logrado con algo de dificultad levantarse, se dijo a sí mismo que no se rendiría pasara lo que pasara, estaría listo a lo que sobreviniera con tal de proteger a su familia, a la Tía Abuela y a sus primos, para él era muy plausible que aquél hombre pediría algún rescate ó una compensación a cambio de que él volviera con los Andrew.

Si ellos se enteraban de que efectivamente pertenecía a esa familia, algo a lo que Anthony no estaba dispuesto a favorecer, no quería regresar y menos de esa forma, por lo que se propuso resistir a cualquier tipo de maltrato que recibiera de parte de aquél hombre, nada lo haría aceptar lo que él aseguraba, aunque fuera la verdad.

Se alivió de que no hubiera traído consigo aquella foto querida de su madre, ya que si la hubieran visto al inspeccionar sus ropas ó en el carruaje dónde estaba lo poco con que viajaba tal vez la situación no hubiera sido la misma, además de ello extrañaba la compañía de su gaita, ¿qué habría pasado con ella? Seguramente la tendrían en algún lado, aunque era probable que todavía no la hubieran descubierto, lo cual sería inexplicable si todavía no revisaban la carreta del buen Tom, porque estaba seguro de que aquellos hombres se habían apoderado del modesto vehículo.

Se sentía demasiado cansado, había pasado otro día más encerrado en ese lugar, estaba preguntándose cuánto tiempo estaría así cuando, como había sido lo habitual desde que lo trajeron entró el hombre de la máscara a realizar su ya cotidiana visita.

-Veo que sigues con vida – le dijo en cuanto lo observó de arriba abajo, no reparando en las obvias heridas que se asomaban a través de su cuerpo que a pesar de todo se mantenía firme-…me alegro, eso habla bien de la familia a la que dices no pertenecer, su naturaleza es envidiable.

Anthony estaba cabizbajo producto del cansancio que se negaba a dejarlo, ya se estaba acostumbrando al mordaz saludo y no le respondió.

Los hombres que venían con él lo levantaron en vilo aproximándolo a su jefe.

-Hoy estás menos sociable…..Tom- le dijo acercándose y tomándolo por la barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos- pero aún así, te mostraré algo que probablemente no signifique mucho para ti.

Acto seguido uno de los acostumbrados acompañantes entregó en la mano de su jefe un papel enrollado que no era otra cosa que un periódico de al parecer días atrás ya que estaba algo arrugado.

-Tengo algunas buenas ideas para las personas que aparecen aquí y aún no me decido por quién …..¿con quién crees que sea mejor empezar?... ¿Por el hombre del momento?

Entonces el hombre de la máscara desdobló aquel manojo de papel y se lo acercó para que lo viera, Anthony no vio el encabezado sino que se fijó en la foto que ocupaba la nota principal de aquel diario, en ella había unas personas que difusamente logró identificar, la Tía Abuela estaba ahí al igual que Archie.

- O tal vez me decida por esa lindura que lo acompaña- agregó su interlocutor mirando fijamente la expresión que mostraría Anthony.

Anthony no le oyó tan sólo se asombró al ver que al centro de la fotografía estaba un hombre con un parecido idéntico a él, según recordaba la imagen la última vez que se había visto al espejo, pero aquél iba vestido finamente a diferencia de él mismo, y entonces al desviar su vista con los ojos entrecerrado notó que junto a él estaba la figura de una joven finamente vestida que miraba fijamente al frente, mientras ese hombre la sostenía del brazo, el cabello y los rasgos de aquella chica hicieron que su corazón latiera fuertemente, y entonces al distinguir borrosamente esos ojos se llevó una impresión tan sobrecogedora que sintió que le faltaba el aire, su visión se nubló ahora totalmente y su cuerpo colapsó, habría caído al piso si no habría estado sostenido por los brazos de aquellos individuos.

El hombre aquel al verlo desvanecido, dió un suspiro de decepción, se desalentó al ver que el agotamiento había vencido al chico sin haber obtenido alguna confesión, tal vez se había equivocado y realmente no tenía que ver con los Andrew.

Salió de la descuidada habitación abstraído en la posibilidad de que fuera verdad, sin haber apreciado lo que en realidad había sucedido.

_Continuará..._

* * *

_N/A: Hola chicas! Bueno ahora pude actualizar antes... como ven, por fin Albert se entera de que Anthony está vivo, creo que eso compensa el que quiera reclamarle fuerte a la Tía, y bueno ..Terry por fin consiguió lo que quería, pero como ven Candy estuvo algo indecisa, me quedé con las ganas de que lo mandara a volar, pero sería algo incongruente no creen? Y Anthony….. bueno esa foto le causó una gran conmoción. Seguimos._

**Yukikandavobifield:** Hi! Jajajaj si son muy malos con Anthony, pero es que quieren que confiese, y él al adivinar a dónde quieren llegar se ensañan porque no les dice L, gracias por los deseos, ahh sobre lo que mencionas de Tom, me pareció haber leído un fic hace un buen arto en donde presentan lo que dices, se enamora de Candy pero no recuerdo bien contra quien se pelea por ella, creo que sería algo drástico que fuera él el secuestrador, yo lo tengo en un muy buen concepto al amigo de Candy, pero el hombre en sí tiene una identidad definida, que capítulos adelante sabrán quien es :O, saludos!

**Gaby:** Hola! Primera vez que dejas review verdad? Bienvenida y bueno sobre a quien creyó ver, que tal? Creen que por fin descubrió que Candy sigue vivita y coleando?, en fin, sobre los fics de Anthony, creo que en este año se han incrementado fics de él, hay varios muy buenos terminados y otros en proceso aquí en FF, te los recomiendo J. Igualmente saludos!

**Esperanza:** Holis! Bienvenida amiga! Pues que crees… no está ni remotamente acabada la historia, le queda mucho por contar todavía, así que te invito a seguirla y dejar un comentario para ver qué te parece okis?, claro que todo mundo quiere ver felices a los personajes, especialmente a los protagonistas no?, el drama seguirá, porque eso es lo que más tiene este fic, y seguimos con la historia. Ohhh por fin una amiga de Sudamérica, saludos y abrazos desde México!

**Evelyn:** Hi amix, no te preocupes, con que dejen saber su opinión o alguna inquietud, yo más que satisfecha, pues si 4 capítulos, pero se leen de un jalón o no? Jajaj y que te cuento soy malvada, no me gusta hacerlo sufrir, pero quise añadirle un poco de todo, Anthony todavía no saldrá de ese infierno pero ya pasará, así que mientras tanto a darle mucho cariño y apapachos, gracias y te mando muchos abrazos!

**Ana de brower:** Hola! Si, ni me digas a mi me costó escribir estos capítulos, pero también les añadí algo más para compensar, y Albert ya tiene conocimiento de esto, pero creen que podrá encontrarlo? Como dije antes, no se imagina que Tony está secuestrado, así que la búsqueda será muy o mejor dicho extremadamente difícil, ya verán más adelante porqué.

Sip, amiga, estoy tratando de aprender el japonés, pero voy muy lento, de hecho solo estoy tratando de aprender vocabulario lo más que pueda y después entrar en un curso formal más adelante, gracias por las porras, y si sé que es complicado ese idioma en particular, pero no imposible verdad?

Saludos hasta Canadá!

...

_Gracias por sus reviews chicas, me alegra ver que les guste el fic, he avanzado un poco más en lo que son los últimos capítulos, pian pianito ahí voy, asi que no dejaré colgado el fic. _

_See you!_


	39. Chapter 39

_Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki © . Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento._

* * *

**XXXIX**

…_.tus palabras se repetirán y tu promesa eco tendrá._

Las revelaciones que había recibido desde la noche y madrugada del día anterior lo mantuvieron despierto durante gran parte del día aún cuando se había retirado a descansar para tratar de dormir un poco.

Ya pasaba más de mediodía cuando decidió levantarse y tomar un baño, en la mansión no se oía algún ruido, todo parecía estar en la mayor tranquilidad y paz.

La primavera estaba en su apogeo, ya no quedaban rastros del pasado invierno, todo alrededor de la mansión rebosaba de alegría y colorido, la estación se mostraba en cada rincón de la propiedad tratando de alegrar los corazones de quienes la habitaban, sin embargo para al menos una de ellas la calma había desaparecido semanas atrás.

Mientras se vestía, Albert ideaba la manera de abordar el tema con la Tía Abuela, aunque estaba disgustado por la forma en que había sido engañado todos estos años, se sentía contrariado por la situación, George había entendido perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer, sin embargo él no podía quedarse a aguardar alguna noticia, había resuelto visitar de nuevo la mansión en Illinois. Sin embargo primero tendría que verla a ella.

El plazo que le había extendido acababa mañana, pero ahora que sabía la naturaleza de aquello que había guardado tanto tiempo y la desafortunada decisión tomada por Anthony, lo más importante era actuar diligentemente.

Después de preguntar a una mucama si la Tía Abuela se encontraba todavía en la mansión, al recibir una respuesta afirmativa, se encaminó directamente hacia la pieza de la matriarca tocando suavemente la puerta. Accedió en cuanto obtuvo el permiso y dentro de la misma, la Tía Abuela se preparaba para salir, le habían puesto el sombrero que siempre usaba en sus paseos.

- ¡Williams! – exclamó en cuanto lo vió y se acercó a él. Albert también se aproximó a ella y depositó un beso en su mejilla.

- Buenos días Tía Abuela- dijo él con calma y agregó- veo que va a salir.

- Sí, tengo que visitar un lugar- dijo ella con cierto abatimiento y tristeza en su mirada que había desviado por un momento para así evitar que Albert se diera cuenta de ello, pero había sido en vano. Él dirigió una mirada al par de mucamas, las cuales al notarlo salieron rápidamente, su trabajo ahí por el momento no las requería.

Albert se volvió y contempló a la matriarca y todo enfado desapareció, entonces decidió que era momento de dejar de fingir ignorancia.

- Tía Abuela, ya sé qué es lo que la angustia tanto- empezó Albert tranquilamente - pero no debió habérmelo ocultado.

Ella lo miró con estupefacción incapaz de hablar, _¿sabía entonces que Anthony se encontraba con vida?_ pero él no mostraba signos de enfado.

Albert prosiguió con una seria sinceridad….-Lo sé todo por Thomas, me ha confesado su secreto, pero no es culpa de él, yo lo obligué a decírmelo, lo hice porque tenía la sensación de que podía ser algo grave, pero jamás me imaginé que se tratara de algo así.

Ella al sentirse expuesta de esa forma, no pudo evitar sentirse mal por haberle mentido. Sabía que probablemente Albert la odiaría, y estaba preparada para ello, lo había estado desde el momento en que había tomado esa decisión años atrás, por ahora era el primero que se enteraba, después vendrían los demás.

-¡Lo siento Williams!... ¡lo siento mucho!- se excusó ella muy afectada y no atreviéndose a mirarle- ¡perdóname!, jamás tuve esa intención, en ese momento tenía que tomar una decisión y lo hice pensando que era lo mejor para todos.

-Sin embargo lo mejor habría sido decir la verdad por más dura que fuera- señaló él mirándola con cariño - aún así no la juzgo, sé cuánto ama a Anthony y estoy seguro que lo hizo por él.

-¡Williams! Pero ahora él…él…- la Tía Abuela lo miró con desesperación sentía una presión muy fuerte en su pecho. Albert se acercó a ella y la abrazó tiernamente al tiempo que le decía..- No se preocupe, ya no está sola, ahora que estoy al tanto de ello…. definitivamente lo hallaremos y lo traeremos a casa sano y salvo aunque haya decidido alejarse.

Anthony estará nuevamente con nosotros.

**OOOOO**

-¡Anthony!- ella corría desesperadamente, quería refugiarse en esos brazos que estaban extendidos hacia ella… esperándola.

A medida que se acercaba podía distinguir la sonrisa de él, esa hermosa sonrisa que la hechizaba siempre que la veía aparecer, pero entonces en un instante la sonrisa de él desapareció mostrándole un sentimiento de dolor en su semblante, al mismo tiempo que su silueta se desvanecía antes que ella llegara junto a él. La desesperación entonces se apoderó de ella.

- ¡Anthony!- Candy profirió un grito que la despertó bruscamente. Había sido un sueño, un sueño como los que había tenido varias veces aquellos días después de la fatal cacería del zorro en su presentación, sin embargo el sueño había cambiado.

Podía recordar lo que había soñado hacía unos momentos pero lo que más le aterró fue ese sentimiento de angustia que expresaba el rostro de Anthony…..como si experimentara un vivo dolor que parecía estar quemándolo por dentro que la asustaba.

Era poco antes de medianoche, no se oía algún ruido por la calle y podía ver a través de la ventana de su habitación las estrellas titilando tímidamente opacadas por la luz que emitía una luna brillante. Dirigió su vista hacia el cielo.

_¿Por qué ?_... preguntó, tratando de hallar la respuesta en ese manto estelar. Entonces se levantó y buscó entre sus cosas aquella cajita que había traído desde el Hogar de Pony, extrajo del fondo de la misma, aquella fotografía ya dañada por tiempo.

- ¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó de nuevo mirando pensativa la foto de un Anthony sonriente.

Al día siguiente, en el hospital Candy se sentía algo decaída, pensaba una y otra vez en aquel sueño.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora? Pensaba que ya lo había superado, pero es evidente que no es así._

Estaba un poco distraída sin embargo pudo advertir que por un pasillo del edificio unos metros adelante caminaba una enfermera cargando un ramo, era Marie que llevaba un ramillete de rosas blancas, pero no eran rosas comunes como Candy se percataría más adelante.

La presencia de ramos de flores era muy común en el hospital, regularmente los visitantes de los pacientes enfermos las llevaban para alegrar a sus familiares y desearles una pronta recuperación y otras veces eran enviadas a la recepción y las enfermeras eran las encargadas de llevarlas a su destino, como en este caso.

Candy siguió con la vista a Marie, la presencia de aquellas rosas la había perturbado tanto que no pudo evitar seguirla a distancia para saber a qué habitación iban dirigidas. Marie seguía su camino, subió al segundo piso y pronto se detuvo frente a la estancia, abrió la puerta de la habitación, entró y dejó las hermosas flores dentro de un jarrón y se dirigió al tocador, después entró en el lavabo para ponerles agua, ese momento lo aprovechó Candy para escabullirse dentro del cuarto sin que la otra enfermera la viera y momentos después Marie salió de la habitación.

Candy salió de su escondite debajo de la cama, tenía en sus manos la lámpara que había perdido en su excursión anterior, sí, se trataba de la misteriosa habitación 201. En el interior de la misma todo estaba igual a excepción de aquél recién puesto ramos de rosas blancas.

El corazón de Candy latía apresuradamente, se acercó a las rosas y efectivamente después de olerlas nada la haría cambiar, aquellas eran Dulce Candy, jamás podría confundirlas con ninguna otra, pero era extraño verlas ahora, siendo que todavía faltaba tiempo para que pudieran florecer.

Un presentimiento muy inquietante se estaba apoderando de ella, la visión de las Dulce Candy la tenía ensimismada y de pronto evocó las palabras de Anne…

_Un joven había saltado de este lugar… tenía el cabello rubio… juraría que sus ojos eran azules._

Instintivamente sus ojos pasaron de las Dulce Candy y se posaron en la cama, y al momento sintió un enorme sobresalto, en aquella cama estaba la figura intangible de un muchacho rubio que dormía en forma agitada, entonces la rubia se quedó completamente inmóvil, incapaz de mover un solo músculo, mientras su corazón palpitaba agitado con aquella visión, no podía ser otro más que él y sin embargo…

Él abrió sus ojos y la miró, ella a su vez no se sorprendió de distinguir los encantadores ojos azules que siempre le habían fascinado, así como la sonrisa que amaba cada vez que la veía, lo contempló extasiada, seguía sin poder moverse, cuando de pronto él alzó una de sus manos para tratar de tocarla, las lágrimas cruzaban por su rostro sin que Candy pudiera evitarlo, pudo sentir por un instante una extraña calidez aún sin el contacto de aquellos dedos, que trataban de alcanzarla, en el rostro de él también habían aparecido las lágrimas y Candy estaba intentando acercarse para sentir su mano, cuando oyó de pronto el sonido de voces en el pasillo, involuntariamente desvió su vista hacia la puerta de la habitación la cual se abrió de pronto sin que ella tuviera tiempo de ocultarse.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver el imponente rostro igualmente sorprendido de la Tía Abuela que la veía estupefacta, y fue entonces que Candy volteó rápidamente para ver de nuevo la cama que había contemplado hacía unos instantes , esperando ver el rostro anhelado…pero en aquél sitio no había absolutamente nadie.

**OOOOO**

-Candy…- Anthony murmuraba una y otra vez ese dulce nombre, la visión de aquella niña se presentó como siempre lo hacía en sus sueños. Candy estaba ahí frente a él, al lado de aquel camastro mirándolo con la más tierna expresión en su faz.

-Traté de seguir adelante, dejando atrás mi soledad, esta soledad que ha embargado mi alma y por la que me comprometí continuar viviendo en tu recuerdo, ¿que acaso quieres que vaya a tu lado? ¿Es eso lo que quieres? …-le preguntaba a la visión de ella sin que ésta lograra inmutarse tan sólo lo veía con ternura, como si no le oyera.

_Yo lo deseo con toda el alma…. llévame contigo._

Alzó su mano y la extendió en el aire tratando de tocar aquél rostro etéreo, podía percibir vagamente su semblante sonriente aún cuando lágrimas recorrían su rostro, ella no dejaba de sonreírle, Anthony a su vez hacía lo mismo; también las lágrimas emergían de sus ojos azules y surcaban por su cara.

_Llévame contigo….._

Entonces cuando trató de acercarla a él para intentar rozar su imagen, la visión repentinamente desapareció dejándolo completamente descorazonado, la llamó nuevamente una y otra vez, pero lo único que lograba era silencio.

_-_Llévame contigo..

Despertó bruscamente al percatarse de su propia voz, volteó rápidamente a un lado pretendiendo ver la figura ansiada ahí junto a él, sin embargo al notar que estaba completamente solo, no pudo evitar echarse a reír, situación que cambió en cierto intervalo de tiempo a una tristeza muda.

_¿Cómo pretendía que ella estuviera ahí, en aquel sucio cuarto?_ Realmente debía estar volviéndose loco como para haber imaginado algo así.

Orientó su vista hacia la mesilla deseando encontrar algo que había sido negado la vez pasada, reparó en el vaso de licor que había en el centro junto a una pieza de pan, se levantó y lentamente se acercó, al tomar aquel vaso y remover su contenido recordó que jamás había degustado algo así, lo acercó a sus labios tratando de probar su sabor, que en cuanto lo hizo no le apeteció en lo mínimo, sin embargo no podía desdeñarlo, era el único líquido que había y no lo podía desperdiciar, lo apuró de un trago y sintió que su garganta le quemaba, definitivamente jamás tomaría algo parecido. A un lado de la mesita, estaban algunos periódicos deshojados.

Fue entonces que recordó la foto en el diario que le habían mostrado, sólo había reconocido enteramente a Archie aún a pesar de los años que ya habían pasado, ese rostro seguía siendo el de su primo, el caso de la Tía Abuela parecía que los años habían tenido efecto en ella, no había distinguido su rostro adusto como antaño,, acto que lo sorprendió un poco debido a que según recordaba sólo habían pasado tres años, pero no tuvo tiempo para pensar en eso porque lo que verdaderamente le había impactado era que, había vislumbrado a alguien, a una mujer que estaba al lado del hombre que se parecía a él, esa mujer se asemejaba a Candy , ello definitivamente lo había dejado en shock, en el mismo instante en que entrevió la imagen lo creyó, tanto así que perdió el conocimiento.

Buscó desesperadamente entre aquellos papeles, esperando encontrar esa fotografía en ellos, pero nada. Ni un indicio, seguramente ése hombre se había llevado el ejemplar consigo.

Fue entonces que asumió que era imposible pretender que esa persona en la foto podía ser ella, si…..era totalmente absurdo, Candy ya no estaba más en este mundo y esa chica era alguien que se parecía a su pecosa… si tan sólo hubiera seguido con vida, seguramente sería tan hermosa como la joven de la fotografía y entonces se convenció a sí mismo que probablemente lo que había visto en ese momento había sido un engaño de su mente producto de la debilidad de la que era víctima, y su anhelo por volver a verla tal como había sucedido momentos antes de despertar.

_¿Qué era lo que se proponía su captor al mostrarle esa foto?_ Tal vez pretendía que se revelara como alguien que los conocía por ser de la misma familia y que suplicara porque no les hiciera daño, si, probablemente eso era, intentaba evidenciarlo con aquella estratagema, pero él no caería en la trampa.

Horas después recibiría la ya tradicional visita, sabía ya la rutina, una y otra vez sería interrogado, una y otra vez él negaría alguna relación y así también una y otra vez recibiría el acostumbrado castigo, ¿estaría preparado para ello? Anthony creía que sí, jamás cedería aunque ello le costara su misma vida, que estaba dispuesto a dar por su familia, por la gente que amaba.

_¿Al final lograría estar con ella?,¿ podría ser esta, la única vía para abandonar este mundo para ir allá dónde ella se encontraba?_

Si era así, estaba gustoso de llevar a cabo ese sacrificio sin algún remordimiento.

* * *

_N/A: Hola chicas!, un capítulo más!, como ven en este capítulo introduje algo de fantasía, con Anthony y Candy, espero y les haya gustado esa conexión espiritual, no sé porque pero en un momento dado de locura se me ocurrió escribirlo, jaja, y como ven la Tía Abuela y Candy en la misma habitación donde estuvo Anthony! Wooow que pasará? y Anthony negándose a creer que la chica de la foto es Candy. Seguimos._

**Tefa-sakura**: Hola! Ya viste que no pensó así, ahh ya no sé si ese sueño-realidad fue bueno, ahora ya piensa en cosas malas, no, Anthony no debe dejarse vencer,pero ya falta poco para que ahora sí sepa la verdad, de lo que mencionas de Terry pues sí, a mí tampoco me convenció en toda la serie, creo que la luz que presentaba Anthony me cegó y entonces cualquiera que fuera un posible amor después de él simplemente no lo creí ya. Jajaja yo también espero que no se tarde en mandarme un Anthony de carne y hueso, tengamos esperanzas y que nos mande lo que deseamos no?, sobre el malvado… su nombre no se develará hasta mucho después, porque tiene de alguna manera mucha participación en el fic. Cuídate también amiga, Abrazos!

**epag18**: Hi, hi, ahhh que bueno, sip, ya hace mucho que no leía un review tuyo, pues ya ves, no pasó nada, ahh Anthony es muy incrédulo, solo hasta que la vea frente a él lo creerá no? Y de Terry jaja no lo odio, simplemente el personaje no está en mis favoritos y me es algo indiferente, no me inspira mucho (que mala verdad?) pero aquí en el fic, no lo trato mal, es más lo estoy tratando mucho mejor que a mi querido rubio consentido, y como bien dices.. siempre, siempre siempre primero Anthony, gracias amiga, me alegro que les guste. Saludos igualmente.

**Maria**: Bienvenida! Oh entonces apenas estás conociendo FF, ahhh a nadie de las fans de Anthony nos gustó como terminó, snif, snif, bueno y sobre lo que mencionas de que será más fuerte ya que sabe que está viva….que opinan? No sucedió esto, porque? Porque él mismo lo dijo, estaba débil y creyó que su mente le estaba jugando una pasada…pero creen que se deje vencer? En fin, saludos!

**Isacandy**: Holis! Como ves fue falsa alarma, Anthony sigue sin saber que está viva, Terry no sufrirá para nada, bueno hasta lo que llevo ahora jejeje, gracias, como ya dije, es gratificante saber que esta historia, que da algunas vueltas de tuerca les guste. Igualmente abrazos para ti.

**Reeven:** Hola! Esa es la idea! XD que las vueltas que dé el fic sean sorpresa chicas.. Saludos!

**Marinlucero chiba**: Hi. Pues no era mala idea esta de hacerse el desentendido, de alguna manera ok mmm..daré un pequeño spoiler- algo parecido sucederá cuando se libre de ellos, ó más bien al revés como dices tú, pero eso que lo hará libre finalmente tendrá un aspecto bueno y otro malo o mejor dicho consecuencias en ambos sentidos- y como vimos nada pasó en realidad con la foto en lo referente a enterarse de que Candy está viva. Igualmente saludos y abrazos amiga.

**Sandra**: Holis! Mmmmm sobre si Albert le dirá a Candy.. ¿crees que sea posible si todavía anda desaparecido? Creo que le causaría mucha angustia a todos, pero veremos que decide el buen Albert en los siguientes capítulos, jajajaj ahh yo también estuve tentada, como dije en el anterior a que lo mandara a volar luego, luego jaja pero no quiero ser tan injusta. Pues ese punto de vista lo comparto totalmente contigo amiga, creo que en la serie Mizuki nos dio un ser tan maravilloso lleno de cualidades y porqué no también con sus defectos, que no había forma de que desapareciera en la vida de Candy más que esa tan radical, yo también he leído por ahí que si Anthony hubiera continuado con vida, Terry simplemente no existiría, y por ende ninguna posibilidad con Candy y en verdad lo creo, de hecho hay un artículo escrito en uno de los tantos sitios dedicados a la serie que me fascinó y guardé una copia, se llama "El amor se llama Anthony" que habla precisamente sobre nuestro personaje favorito, de verdad que me encantó así que se los recomiendo, no recuerdo en que pagina lo bajé, pero lo investigo, y si no pueden pedirme una copia, okis? Ahh ya me extendí. Jajaj todas creyeron que por fin sabría que está viva y si al final de tu comentario lo adivinaste amix, pero nada, cuando eso pase, será mucho más emotivo chicas. Abrazos!

**Yukikandavobifield:** Hola! Falsa alarma amiga lo de Anthony, jajaj Terry hace lo que tiene que hacer no? Pero no te preocupes, lo mantendremos ocupado con otras cosas jajaja, ufff cuando se enteren bueno, quién creen que sea el primero en enterarse de Terry y Candy sobre Anthony? gracias por tus porras. Saludos!

...

_Mil gracias por sus reviews chicas, nos vemos en el siguiente. Chao_


	40. Chapter 40

_Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki © . Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento._

* * *

**XL**

_Este mundo de fragilidad sólo me hace desear alguna forma de echar todo al olvido._

…..

En cuanto el auto llegó a Lakewood salió apresuradamente del mismo, tal era la urgencia que no esperó a que detuviera su marcha.

Recorrió ágilmente el poco tramo que faltaba para llegar a la entrada de la mansión, en cada paso que daba, sentía que no se aligeraba el estado de zozobra que pesaba sobre él, consideraba que entre más rápido pudiera recabar mayores pistas sobre Anthony, igualmente mayores serían las probabilidades de encontrarlo pronto.

Sin embargo ya habían pasado tantos días y Thomas no había encontrado algo más, ningún indicio que los condujera a su ubicación.

_¿A dónde habrás ido Anthony? -_Ese era el pensamiento constante del patriarca.

Una vez dentro de la gran mansión, buscó en la enorme biblioteca la presencia del fiel asistente de la Tía Abuela, sin embargo en vez de hallarle a él, alguien más se encontraba ahí.

Desde la entrada no podía distinguir de quién se trataba pero al acercarse a aquella silueta, lo supo inmediatamente.

Se trataba de Dorothy, quien estaba pacientemente sentada en uno de los asientos, estaba de espaldas por lo que no vió entrar a Albert hasta que lo tuvo frente a ella, de inmediato se levantó de un sobresalto y se disculpó nerviosamente.

-Perdóneme señor - había hecho una reverencia nerviosamente- no debí sentarme aquí.

-No importa Dorothy- Albert le sonrió, dándole la menor importancia al asunto- buenas tardes.

-Ah! buenas tardes- se apenó mayormente por no haber dado ella el saludo previamente- Buenas tardes señor William.

Albert la miró con simpatía y entonces entrevió que en sus manos tenía un sobre, en el que podía leerse su nombre.

Dorothy un poco incómoda advirtió que su amo había reparado en el sobre por lo que dijo rápidamente..- Ah! esto, me encargó el Sr. Thomas que se lo diera personalmente.

Acto seguido le entregó aquél documento, que en cuanto lo tuvo entre sus manos lo abrió apresuradamente, leyó el contenido de las líneas escritas en él y volteó a ver a Dorothy en forma curiosa.

- Y bien- se acercó a uno de los sillones invitándola a sentarse en otro- entonces dime lo que has visto, según Thomas dice que tienes algo que contarme..

A continuación Dorothy le referiría aquel encuentro con el individuo que tenía un extraño parecido con el hombre sentado frente a ella, sin siquiera imaginar de quién se trataba.

Después de haber referido lo que había visto, Dorothy a indicación de Albert se retiró sin preguntar el propósito de todo aquello que Thomas le había ordenado relatar al patriarca.

Una vez que ella salió de aquella estancia, Albert se detuvo a reflexionar. Había disipado algunas dudas, como el que esa persona que no identificaba Dorothy era el mismo Anthony, pero otras cuestiones se presentaban para abrumarlo, era evidente que no había de qué preocuparse por la memoria de sus sobrino, el hecho de que viniera hasta Lakewood significaba que podía recordar su vida antes del accidente, aunado a que parecía encontrarse bien, pero ¿Por qué se había marchado? ¿Sería acaso que no quería revivir aquella amarga experiencia? ¿Por qué no le mencionó a Dorothy quién era?

Sin embargo, aunque Tomas ya estaba en ello, buscar en cada espacio del extenso territorio de los Andrew que se extendía frente a la mansión probablemente les llevaría mucho tiempo, Albert estaba seguro de que Anthony ya no se encontraba más en Lakewood.

Si no se encontraba en Lakewood, ni Chicago ¿dónde más buscaría? ¿Tendrían que rastrear en los estados cercanos?... o ¿fuera del país?

Aquello hizo que una evidente sombra de temor apareciera en él, ya que si era así, las probabilidades de encontrarlo serían infinitamente limitadas.

**OOOOO**

La expresión de sorpresa pronto se transformó en desdén.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó en forma áspera.

- Yo…..eh….- Candy tenía una enorme confusión, aunado al hecho de haber experimentado algo extraordinario, había sido descubierta en un lugar donde no debía estar …-sólo vine a dejar las flores en su lugar.

Se le había ocurrido esa idea, implorando porque no aparecía por ahí Marie que la echaría de cabeza. La Tía Abuela la escudriñó inquisitivamente, viendo por detrás de ella el florero en el que reposaban las rosas.

- No sabía que trabajabas en este hospital, Williams no me dijo nada- la voz de la señora Elroy se suavizó un poco aunque ella misma estaba inquieta por haber encontrado a Candy justamente ahí en esa habitación..

_¿Se habrá dado cuenta de todo? ¿Sabría ya Candy de la existencia de Anthony?_

-Sí, desde hace poco trabajo aquí- respondió ella todavía perturbada y viéndola le dijo-¿puedo preguntarle algo?

_¿Por qué hay Dulces Candy en este lugar? ¿De quién es esta habitación? ¿Porqué usted está aquí?_

Antes de que aquellas preguntas que habían aparecido en su mente, salieran por su boca, apareció por detrás de la matriarca el médico, que al descubrirla estaba a punto de amonestarla por lo que Candy optó por escabullirse entre los dos y así deslizarse hasta la puerta para desaparecer ante la vista asombrada de él, la Tía Abuela no se sorprendió, estaba acostumbrada a los modales de Candy.

- Perdón señora Elroy- se disculpó el médico- mejoraremos la conducta del personal de enfermería y tenga por seguro que…

-Tranquilícese- le interrumpió ella mostrando una triste sonrisa, se había percatado de que Candy todavía no sabía nada - no importa, de todas formas pronto sabrá la verdad.

El médico no entendió lo que quería decir la digna dama, sin embargo se excusó ya que necesitaba ir a atender a sus otros pacientes, pero antes tendría que reprender a la enfermera.

Una vez sola en ese lugar tantas veces frecuentado, miró alrededor del dormitorio las cajas de regalo que le había traído, los juguetes que seguramente ya no volverían a ser tocados por las manos del niño que había iniciado su adolescencia en este lugar sin siquiera darse cuenta y que de pronto se había arrojado a un mundo que debía ser desconocido para él, aunque sabía lo determinado y obstinado que era Anthony ella jamás aceptaría lo que había demandado su nieto, tanto ella como Williams nunca dejarían de buscarlo.

**OOOOO**

Candy en cuanto salió del pasillo salió rápidamente y entró en el cuarto de al lado, cerrando la puerta cuidadosamente sin hacer algún ruido, creyó que no la buscarían allí.

Anne estaba leyendo un libro y al verla se detuvo dejando el libro a un lado. Candy estaba muy agitada, en su semblante podía notarse su nerviosismo.

- Si viene el doctor preguntando por mí, tú no me conoces ¿verdad Anne?- le dijo estrechando su mano frenéticamente- ¡dirás que no me conoces! ¿no es así?

Anne respondió afirmativamente sin dejar de entreverla, podía notar que algo le ocurría. Minutos más tarde justamente el médico entró saludando a Anne y mirando en todas partes, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo movió la cabeza en señal de reproche a sí mismo por lo que estaba pensando, así que se disculpó por entrar de repente y se retiró.

Inmediatamente después, Candy salió de su escondite, se había ocultado en el armario, Anne la vió salir y aunque Candy respiró aliviada, la expresión en su rostro no había cambiado, por lo que la alarmó.

- ¿Qué sucede Candy?- Anne la observó y al no obtener respuesta de ella, preguntó de nuevo..-¿Candy qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan alterada?

Candy entonces se acercó a ella y con la mayor excitación le dijo..- ¡Lo ví! ¡Yo lo ví con mis propios ojos! ¡Era él!, ¡Era él ….sí estoy segura!

Anne la miró con un poco de temor, jamás la había visto así, sin embargo Candy estaba eufórica.

-¿Candy de quién hablas? Si me estás diciendo que viste a Terry, te recuerdo que ya me lo has contado- Anne trató de bromearla - no me extrañaría que se presentara aquí todos los días pero para que te comportes así creo que es…

Candy no hizo caso del comentario de ella, se ocupó en dar vueltas por la habitación y en unos segundos se detuvo. Entonces al recordar que su imagen se había desvanecido pensó que en realidad todo había sido producto de su imaginación-…primero el sueño, y después… después…..pero es imposible, no es verdad, no es verdad- repetía constantemente.

Nuevamente las lágrimas hacían su aparición, había pasado rápidamente de la alegría a un estado de desolación, acción que hizo preocupar aún más a Anne.

Candy finalmente se sentó al borde de la cama y Anne la abrazó cariñosamente, no sabía exactamente qué sucedía, pero estaba segura de que era algo muy importante para ella.

-Él está muerto- susurraba Candy en voz baja y reprimiendo los lloriqueos - él está irremediablemente muerto, fue sólo una ilusión…..son sólo ilusiones.

Anne no la soltaba de ese abrazo, la simpatía que sentía por ella aumentaba cada vez más.

**OOOOO**

Cada vez sentía menos su cuerpo, lo percibía en forma aligerada, la falta de comida y sueño estaban empezando a hacer estragos en él, pero no así en su espíritu, éste se mantendría inquebrantable hasta el final.

Ahora no sólo era una sola visita, cuando menos lo esperaba aquél hombre estaba frente a él, podía notar que su sentido del humor se iba perdiendo al tiempo que la decepción iba apoderándose poco a poco de él al no obtener lo que quería y dejaba que se ensañaran con él.

_¿Cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar?_ No lo sabía, si al menos lograba que se convencieran de que no era quien creían que era, tal vez se detendrían, pero ¿cómo? aunque interiormente pensaba que era probable que no le creyeran nunca.

Ese día se sentía tan terriblemente exhausto que no se levantó del camastro, aquel lugar que había sido su techo en los últimos días, e innegablemente contrastaba con cualquier habitación en donde hubiera estado antes, aunque a él de alguna manera no le habría afectado vivir sin comodidades, eso era algo que jamás sucedería mientras fuera un Andrew, entonces sonrió al pensar en la ironía de que pasaría sus últimos días justamente en un sitio en donde lo que menos había era eso… comodidades.

Aún a pesar de que el sueño rehuía de él, podía notar que los párpados que cubrían sus ojos azules tendían a cerrarse, imaginó que cubriéndolos con su brazo podría ayudarle a dormitar aunque fuera un poco, lo cual hizo, alzándolo con mucho esfuerzo para derrumbarlo encima suyo y entonces lentamente su respiración fue aminorándose más y más.

Esta vez el hombre de la máscara lo miró desde el umbral, al mirarlo se preguntaba si ciertamente aquél chico decía la verdad, cada vez más se iba desengañando de que perteneciera a esa familia, además de que según los informes que recibía, nada anormal ocurría, ninguna noticia alarmante de que estuvieran buscando a alguien por lo que era muy probable que la persona que tenía en su poder no era más que un ser insignificante.

Sus hombres se habían acercado al joven, quitaron el brazo que cubría su rostro y al desplomarse sin ninguna fuerza sin que se hubiera despertado trataron de hacerlo volver en sí y al no ver alguna reacción, voltearon en dirección de su amo.

- Está muerto- dijo uno de ellos sin la más mínima sorpresa.

* * *

_N/A: Hi chicas, antes que nada, no alarmarse con lo último, ya sabemos que Anthony es el protagonista, y todavía le falta mucho que recorrer, _

**The darkness princess**: Hola!, ahí vamos. Saludos igualmente.

**Ladybug**: Hi! JJaja y los capítulos que falta que leas de esa linda pelirroja, porque aparecerá mucho aquí, así que paciencia, si no mal recuerdo aparece en el siguiente. Okis, me alegra que te haya gustado, fue una idea loca cuando la escribí y decidí dejarla. Saludos!

**Magnolia:** Holis amix, ahhh a mi me encanta saber que la sigues, por cierto con tu review me acordé de que no he actualizado el fic en AMDA, muy mal! En fin gracias por tus palabras, me motivan más a seguir. Abrazos!

**Sasyta**: Hola! Pues creo que era algo lógico lo de Terry y Candy, tan rápido nos deshacemos de Susana y pues creo que si iban a empezar ó reanudar la relación después de cómo habían terminado, creo que las cosas son con calma, además de que es algo necesario para lo que se viene más adelante, igualmente cuídate amiga.

_Bueno chicas, hasta aquí por hoy, en el próximo se tendrá algo de noticias sobre Anthony, pero solo la noticia, por decirlo así. Nos vemos en el próximo. _

_Bye!_


	41. Chapter 41

_Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki © . Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento._

* * *

**XLI**

_El que conoce la tristeza comprende la felicidad por primera vez._

…

Después de tranquilizarse un poco, Candy le relató en forma general lo que le había sucedido en la habitación contigua y aunque le había referido poco sobre Anthony, Anne podía oír cómo su voz se dulcificaba al hablar de él, cómo sus ojos brillaban al recordarlo, y todo su semblante irradiaba un infinito amor ante el recuerdo de aquella persona, pero al referirle su muerte sus ojos antes brillantes se habían apagado. Después de eso le refirió lo que había ocurrido con la Tía Abuela.

Candy se apenó mucho de que Anne la viera así, se suponía que una enfermera debería alegrar a los pacientes a su alrededor ayudando a mantenerlos en calma y no preocuparlos con sus propios problemas.

-Lo siento Anne- Candy estaba mortificada- no debería estar aquí contándote mis penas.

-Candy- Anne movió la cabeza negativamente en señal de que no debía preocuparse-ya sabes que eres mucho más que una simple enfermera para mí, te has convertido en una muy querida amiga, así que no te angusties por favor ¿si? quiero ver a la siempre sonriente y alegre enfermera Candy.

La miró con una sonrisa y Candy correspondió a su gesto, quería mucho a Anne, la quería tanto como si fuera una madre, como a la Señorita Ponny y la hermana María. Las extrañaba mucho, pero aquí estaba Anne ofreciéndole su cariño y apoyo incondicional.

- Pero ahora que me has contado esto hay algo extraño- señaló Anne algo pensativa- si la señora Elroy estaba en ese cuarto quiere decir que conocía a la persona que estaba internada ahí, eso quiere decir….. que conocía a la persona que abandonó el hospital.

-¡No me había dado cuenta de eso!- exclamó Candy ante esa perspectiva- bueno, en realidad sí me pregunté porque estaba ahí, pero estaba tan aturdida que sólo pensé en irme para que no me regañaran..

- ¿Tú no sabes si algún pariente de los Andrew ha estado recientemente en el hospital?- le preguntó la mujer- puede que hayas oído algo, aunque por los misterios que según tengo entendido envuelven a esa familia es muy probable que no.

- No, no he oído nada- respondió Candy intrigada sin embargo recordó algo- pero…¿no me habías dicho que la persona que había dejado el hospital era rubio y de ojos azules?

-Sí, a menos que mi vista me engañara, por lo menos su cabello era rubio- declaró Anne - ¿podría ser que en realidad….?

La miró asombrada, pero instantes después se negó a sí misma lo que estaba pensando. No podía ser, era demasiada coincidencia.

- ¿Qué pasa Anne?- preguntó extrañada Candy no siguiendo extrañamente el hilo de sus pensamientos- ¿en realidad…..?

- No… nada, pensé en algo completamente absurdo- le manifestó no dándole importancia- pero tal vez sería bueno que le realizaras aquellas preguntas que no hiciste y supieras porque estaba ella ahí precisamente en esa habitación, tal vez no sea nada y sólo estamos haciendo suposiciones.

- Sí eso haré… sin embargo – se preguntó al recordar la experiencia que había vivido- ¿Por qué se me habrá aparecido aquella viva imagen de él justamente ahí?

- No lo sé tal vez lo asociaste con aquellas rosas que tanto quieres y que él te dio alguna vez- respondió Anne que había olvidado ese detalle, otra coincidencia más.

- Tienes razón, eso debe haber sido- Candy no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa de tristeza, hubiera querido tener en ese momento una de las Dulce Candy que se hallaban en el cuarto de al lado pero seguramente ya sería imposible para ella volver a aquél lugar.

Entonces reparó en el reloj que se encontraba en la habitación y se dió cuenta de que era ya muy tarde para permanecer ahí, si la Jefa de enfermeras la encontraba seguramente la reprendería muy fuerte, así que se despidió rápidamente de Anne y salió despavorida rumbo al otro edificio del hospital a continuar con su trabajo, ya que con lo acontecido, se había retrasado un poco.

Anne sin embargo le daba vueltas y vueltas a esa idea antes desechada, estimaba que lo que le había dicho a Candy podía no ser cierto y que en realidad aquél a quien Candy añoraba con tanto entusiasmo no estaba muerto y que justamente él, Anthony…. había estado en la habitación de al lado en todo ese tiempo.

- Si eso es verdad… ¿Qué harás Candy?

**OOOOO**

El sonido del puño golpeando el escritorio retumbó por unos segundos, lo que los hizo sobresaltarse.

- ¡No puede ser!- exclamó indignado viéndolos a ambos- ¡¿eso es todo lo que tenemos?

-Albert- George trató de calmarlo- hay tantas personas buscándolo ahora mismo que tarde o temprano daremos con él.

-¡Maldita sea! Eso es lo que hemos dicho todo este tiempo- replicó el no convencido- pero no hay avances, vamos muy atrás, no puede haber pasado desapercibido sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

La atmósfera del entorno se había vuelto difícil, era tal la tensión que tenía Albert que no podía ocultarlo más, se culpaba a sí mismo por no haber descubierto a tiempo el secreto de la Tía Abuela.

-¿Por qué no me percaté de ello antes?- se preguntaba mirando a través del cuadro en el que sobresalía el retrato de Rosemary- ¿fui tan ciego para ignorar lo que estaba sucediendo?

Thomas y George sabían de antemano de la inquietud y preocupación del patriarca, que se sentían impotentes, todo lo que habían encontrado era un poco de información sobre lo que había ocurrido con Anthony una vez que había dejado el hospital pero no sabían lo más importante…en dónde se encontraba ahora mismo.

- Es mi culpa- dijo de pronto Thomas muy atormentado- tendría que haber estado ahí en cuanto despertó, era mi responsabilidad estar alerta si no estaba la señora Elroy aquí, no debí descuidarme en ningún momento….

- Ahora eso ya no importa…. ya pasó- intervino George tratando de reconfortarlo-si no podemos hallarlo por ahora hay que confiar en que se encuentre bien en algún lugar y que regresará.

- Eso es lo que me preocupa- declaró Albert sacando de uno de sus bolsillos una hoja de papel arrugado, la misma que Thomas le había dado - me intranquiliza el riesgo de que no lo esté, aunque me alegra el que no haya perdido la memoria, está desesperanzado por algo que todavía no sabemos y podría ponerse en peligro por sí mismo.

Dejó aquello sobre el escritorio en el que visiblemente estaban escritas algunas líneas, en esa pieza de papel estaban escritas las últimas palabras que Anthony dejara tras de sí después de dejar el hospital.

En ese instante tocaron repetidamente a la puerta, una de las mucamas la abrió tras oír la fuerte voz del patriarca indicándole que entrara, la mujer le anunció a Thomas que lo buscaban urgentemente..

Acto seguido el aludido salió de aquel lugar con cierta incertidumbre sobre de quién podría tratarse.

Momentos después la puerta se abrió violentamente para mostrar a un Thomas completamente exaltado.

- ¡Lo han visto!¡Lo han visto!- exclamó viendo alternativamente a Albert y George y añadió- ¡Lo han visto aquí en Chicago!

**OOOOO**

En Nueva York a pesar de que la primavera estaba en su apogeo, la ciudad parecía no haber salido de la estación pasada ya que todavía las brumas la envolvían negándose a marcharse.

Dentro de una espléndida mansión una figura en la ventana contemplaba el movimiento que la servidumbre hacía fuera de ella, a pesar de tener pocos días ahí los Leagan ya se habían acostumbrando a ir y venir en ese lugar.

Ese día Neal había regresado de una de sus juergas nocturnas y ya era más de media mañana cuando apenas se había levantado, le extrañó no ver a su hermana por ningún lado en la mansión, no tuvo que esperar mucho desde el enorme ventanal reparó en un carruaje que avanzaba hacia la entrada, momentos después vio a Eliza descender, él inmediatamente salió a su encuentro.

-¿Eliza, dónde estabas?- preguntó como si no le importara de verdad, cuando era todo lo contrario, últimamente ella salía sin decirle nada y a Neal no le gustaba que ella lo mantuviera sin tomarlo en cuenta de los planes en común.

- Por ahí- respondió ella desinteresadamente, sabía que él no se quedaría así, hasta saberlo.

- No me vas a decir ehh- él la miró con un dejo de reproche- vamos dime…

Eliza siguió su camino dentro de la habitación, con Neal pisándole los talones, esperando por su respuesta, hasta que ella se resignó y decidió contarle algo de esos planes.

- Es parte de aquello por lo que hemos estado hablando desde que dejamos Lakewood- ella lo miró triunfante, esperaba que entendiera esa indirecta y así no hablar de algo más que pudiera ser escuchado por alquien más, Eliza no se fiaba de las mucamas, a veces podían llegara a ser muy indiscretas, no quería que su plan se echara a perder antes de tiempo.

-¡Ah! Así que ya empezaste con la primera parte de eso hermanita- Neal estaba visiblemente emocionado. Quería saber más, ahora que conocía el principio de todo aquello.

- Sí, así es- dijo Eliza muy orgullosa- ahora solo falta que se muestre la otra parte y todo empezará a moverse conforme lo he calculado aunque…

Había confiado en que tarde o temprano aquél asunto se descubriera ya que en cuanto el Tío Abuelo lo hiciera no dudaría en que emplearía todo lo que estuviera en su poder para hallarlo, sabía lo mucho que era estimado ese integrante de los Andrew.

- Lo siento por ti querido, pero no creo que llegues muy lejos- dijo Eliza entre dientes, reconociendo que el afecto que todavía tenía su hermano con la huérfana, se vería completamente opacado en un futuro no muy lejano, caso contrario de ella, la vuelta de Anthony de la cual ella estaba segura que se daría tarde o temprano le daría una oportunidad más para ahora sí lograr conquistarle.

Neal no oyó esa murmuración, estaba ensimismado en lo que vendría a continuación, sin embargo se preguntaba cuál era ese as de la manga que Eliza le había mencionado sin decírselo abiertamente por más que había insistido. No tenía la más mínima idea de cuál era ese as, pero debía ser algo o alguien que nadie se esperaba, por algunas insinuaciones que se le habían escapado a su hermana, sólo esperaba que tampoco para él fuera tan inesperado.

* * *

_N/A: Hola chicas. En este capítulo no salió Anthony,y bueno hoy tocó una dosis de nuestros hermanitos preferidos, alguien extraña a Terry?, porque ni en el próximo saldrá...bueno aunque sí se hablará de é._

**Isacandy**: Hola!. Pues ya no falta mucho, jeje ¿eso siempre digo verdad?, bueno creo que podemos iniciar una cuenta regresiva para el encuentro, gracias, igualmente abrazos!

**The darkness princess**: Hi! Claro que saldrá, eso es algo que es indispensable en la historia, no creo que a nadie le gustara que en realidad pasara eso (muerto en manos de esos maleantes) verdad?, así que en el próximo veremos qué pasa. Candy se dará cuenta de que pasa algo raro, y aunque sospecha, no se imagina que es relacionado con Anthony, tal vez en su subconsciente maneje esa posibilidad, pero por lo mientras solo está buscando desentrañar el misterio. Abrazos!

**Reeven**: Holis! Jajaj Anthony seguirá vivito y coleando, aunque…. de una vez les digo, en malas condiciones. Saludos.

**Sasyta:** Hola! Desde que empecé el fic me he propuesto contestar las reviews, creo que es una forma de agradecimiento y para estar en contacto con las lectoras, emocionarnos juntas y ver que ideas tienen de lo que pasará, a mí me gusta ver eso en otros fanfics y que me respondan a dudas sugerencias etc.., así que decidí que haría eso en esta historia. Sip, me imaginé que se preocuparían, pero como saben Anthony es el protagonista, y como dije en varios capítulos atrás iba a sufrir, pero él es fuerte y saldrá de esta para bien. Saludos y eso espero, poder terminar ya los últimos capítulos.

**Evelyn**: Hi! Jajajaja si así fuera lo habríamos revivido en el manga no?, mmm a lo mejor si Candy lo hubiera besado ( como en las historias de princesa y príncipes) habría despertado, jajaja. No Mizuki desde un principio ya había decidido que Anthony no sobreviviría… que mala ella! En fin me agrada que les gusten los capítulos, a mí me gusta mucho el drama así que trato de incluirlo mucho, aunque a veces creo que es demasiado.A miga creo que si estuviera en tu lugar y fuera alguien más que escribiera este fic, haría lo mismo, leerme varios capis en un día jeje. Ok entonces nos leemos en los siguientes. Saludos!

**Sandra**: Holis! Oh entonces si lo leíste, pues sobre lo de quien se enamoró primero no tengo la más mínima idea, no sabría decir quien se enamoró primero, pero hay tantas interpretaciones que cada quien tiene su versión. Sip concuerdo contigo Candy le habría sido fiel a Anthony, de hecho le siguió siendo fiel, porque el sentimiento que tenía hacía él, nunca disminuyó siempre lo recordaba, hasta se le da mucha importancia en Final Story, tanto que mi mente loca y el de otras amigas divaga en que puede ser Anthony el que aparece al final, por algunas pistas que deja Mizuki sobre el hombre casado con Candy, otras dicen que Terry y otras más que es Albert en fin cada quien tiene le da su propio final, y también los vemos en los que están plasmados en los fanfics.

Ahhh me emociona que les haya gustado la conexión, jaja sí la Tía se le ocurrió aparecer, pero eso aviva más el interés de Candy. En el siguiente veremos qué pasa con Anthony.

Jajaj me gustó tu testamento, creo que sí es la review más larga, pero igualmente me gusta saber que tenemos ideas en común y claro nuestra adoración por Anthony. Abrazos!

_Agradezco nuevamente sus reviews chicas, y nos leemos en el siguiente que estará interesante :)_

_Bye!_


	42. Chapter 42

_Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki © . Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento._

* * *

**XLII**

_Esa puesta de sol se ha clavado en mi interior desgarrando sombras en mi corazón_.

…

- ¡Voy!- exclamó cuando iba por el pasillo que iba desde la recámara hasta la puerta- ¡Ya voy!

Ya se había vestido con su uniforme pero su cabello era tan rebelde como ella misma que no se dejaba fácilmente peinar, aunado a su costumbre de levantarse perezosamente, lo que hacía que algunas veces llegara tarde al hospital. Estaba acabando su ya acostumbrado peinado cuando tocaron a la puerta. Se preguntó quién estaría tocando tan temprano.

La abrió distraídamente pensando que tal vez se trataba del portero del edificio, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver enfrente de ella un enorme arreglo de flores.

- ¿Señorita Candice White?- se oyó una voz detrás de aquel enorme ramo-… ¿es usted?

- Sí- Candy estaba sorprendida-…¿y esto?

- Es para usted señorita- le dijo el mensajero y se lo entregó en sus manos.

- Gracias- atinó a decirle después de que se las hubo entregado. Entró con ellas y cerró la puerta.

Las acercó para olerlas, inmediatamente la embargó el perfume que brotaba de ellas, eran rosas rojas, las rosas rojas que le gustaban a Terry, no había duda de que él le había mandado este arreglo. Las puso en un florero que estaba a su alcance y las contempló, de inmediato vino a su mente la imagen de las frescas Dulce Candy que Marie había dejado en esa habitación en el hospital el día anterior y al ver las que tenía frente a ella no pudo evitar sentirse un poco melancólica, le gustaban estas rosas rojas, pero…..

Despertó de su ensueño al recordar que llegaría tarde y rápidamente acabó de peinarse y tomar sus cosas para salir literalmente volando rumbo al hospital.

Horas más tarde estaba en su hora de descanso, había decidido refugiarse bajo uno de los grandes árboles que estaban en un pequeño prado del hospital, la brisa mecía suavemente las hojas de aquellos frondosos arbustos. De repente le entraron ganas de subir, pero se detuvo, no sería bien visto que una enfermera trepara a los árboles, por no decir del enorme regaño que recibiría si lo hacía, así que se resignó y entonces vió pasar a Marie con una pila de mantas, al verla de repente le llegó una idea a su cabeza.

Corrió apresuradamente al encuentro de Marie, ella se sorprendió un poco y no la miró; en cambio apresuró su paso nerviosamente. Generalmente no se veían ni hablaban más que lo normal, así que el comportamiento de la enfermera tratando de evitarla le extrañó a Candy.

- Hey Marie- le llamó Candy que iba detrás de ella- ¿te puedo ayudar con esas mantas?

- No te preocupes Candy- le contestó suavemente sin voltear- yo puedo sola.

- Vamos, déjame ayudarte- Candy se adelantó y tomó algunas de la pila superior sin esperar algún permiso-… ¿a dónde las llevas?

- Al otro edificio- respondió escuetamente Marie dándose por vencida, dejándose ayudar por Candy.

Candy sabía que ella iba al otro edificio y si tenía suerte podría ver de nuevo aquella habitación. Marie adivinó sus intenciones porque en cuanto llegaron al piso anunciado, Marie le dió las gracias y se adelantó para tomar las que traía Candy, sin embargo ella no se dejó anticipar y avanzó por delante parándose justo en la habitación 201, Marie quedó sorprendida, sabía lo que Candy trataba de hacer, así que le dedicó una sonrisa resignada. Sacó una de sus llaves y abrió la puerta.

Los ojos de Candy se iluminaron en cuanto vió abrirse aquella puerta, dentro seguían unas renovadas y hermosas Dulce Candy, por lo que se adelantó con rapidez, dejando las mantas en la cama para tomar una de aquellas rosas blancas.

Marie la veía con docilidad, y después de unos instantes le dijo:- Sabía que no descansarías hasta estar de nuevo aquí ….¿no es cierto?

Candy que estaba absorta con las rosas, se volteó para verla con una mezcla de asombro y vergüenza, ella misma se había delatado al apresurarse a estar cerca de las flores y aspirar el aroma de esas rosas.

-Es….es… sólo que al verlas me han dado ganas de olerlas- respondió ella en voz baja.

-Ambas sabemos que no sólo es eso-declaró Marie condescendiente- sé que has venido a esta habitación aún cuando está prohibido acercarse a este piso para las enfermeras.

- Ehh, sí, es cierto, lo siento- reveló la rubia y mirándola con curiosidad le preguntó- pero…. ¿ahora porque puedo entrar?

-Ya no hay necesidad de mantener la prohibición por lo menos para esta habitación- dijo la otra enfermera empezando a cambiar las sábanas de la cama- eso es lo que me han ordenado, y en cuanto a ti me dijeron que eras libre de visitarla, al igual que la de al lado.

Candy se sorprendió más, pensaba que nadie sabía de sus visitas a Anne, por lo visto Marie lo sabía desde hacía tiempo. Nuevamente se sintió avergonzada.

-¿Pensabas que no lo sabía?- preguntó ella, adivinando los pensamientos de Candy-…he observado que la salud de Miss Anne ha mejorado desde que la has estado visitando.

Candy no sabía que decir, sin embargo se recobró…- Anne se ha convertido en una buena amiga mía.

- Lo sé- dijo Marie con simpatía- es por ello que me gustaría que continuara así, por lo que tendrás libertad para venir a verla en cualquier momento sin descuidar tus obligaciones como enfermera.

- Está bien- dijo ella aspirando de nuevo aquel dulce olor que tenía frente a ella- pero ahora tengo muchas preguntas…..

- Sí es sobre esta habitación y la persona que estaba aquí, lo siento no puedo responderte- Marie sabía que Candy no tardaría en preguntar.

- Pero Marie necesito saber…- se acercó a ella suplicante-… necesito saber ¿quién estaba aquí? ¿Es alguien de los Andrew? ¿Qué hacía aquí la Tía Abuela? ¿Por qué traes estas rosas aquí?

-Lo siento en verdad Candy- respondió la enfermera, terminando de dar los últimos arreglos a la cama- no puedo decirte nada, la señora Elroy me lo ha prohibido.

-¡¿Qué?- Candy emitió un grito- ¿Por qué ha hecho algo así? ¿Por qué tanto misterio por la persona que estaba aquí?, dime Marie por favor, por favor dime ¿quién era la persona que estaba aquí internada? ¿De qué estaba enferma? ¿Qué relación tiene con la Tía Abuela?...por favor Marie.

Candy había tomado las manos de ella y en señal de súplica, las juntó con las suyas mirándola directamente a los ojos.

- Candy, ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?- le preguntó Marie con ternura- …¿porque?

- No sé, algo en mi corazón me lo dice- respondió ella- este lugar me atrajo desde que vine aquí y no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza, ver estas Dulce Candy ha sido como un bálsamo y una agonía juntas, no sé porqué me siento así Marie.

Había aparecido incipientes lágrimas en los ojos de Candy, la melancolía y la emoción la habían rebasado, Marie se acercó para abrazarla y tratando de tranquilizarla le susurró al oído:- Lo único que puedo decirte es que se trata de alguien muy cercano a la señora Elroy y muy importante para los Andrew, para tu familia Candy.

-¿Muy importante para los Andrew?- repitió confusa Candy-… ¿de quién se trata Marie?

- Lo mejor es que vayas directamente con ella, con la señora Elroy- respondió Marie- estoy segura de que responderá todas tus preguntas.

**OOOOO**

-¡Lo han visto aquí en Chicago!- exclamó nuevamente Thomas preso de emoción -¡Aquí en la ciudad!

- ¡¿Cómo?- exclamó Albert sorprendido acercándose rápidamente a él- ¡¿dónde exactamente? ¡¿Cómo está?

- Un hombre lo trajo de Lakewood a Chicago- respondió Thomas rápidamente visiblemente emocionado- ….eso es lo que me han informado que dijo.

- ¡¿Qué dices?- preguntó visiblemente alterado Albert- ¡¿y que más ha dicho ese hombre? ¡¿Dónde está mi sobrino?

- No lo sé Sr. William, uno de mis hombres ha venido sólo a decírmelo, pero el hombre que trajo a Anthony a Chicago, se comprometió a venir para decirnos lo que sabía al respecto- respondió Thomas esperanzado.

-¡¿Y porque no lo han traído directamente hasta acá?- preguntó Albert mirándolo con enfado.

- Lo sé Sr. Williams pero…- trató de justificar Thomas con un poco de temor.

-¡Deberían haberlo traído consigo!- exclamó algo exasperado- ¿¡cómo es posible que no lo hicieran?

-Cálmate Albert- George que había estado callado, intervino- debemos tranquilizarnos, Thomas continúa.

Thomas lo miró y vió a Albert, su rostro mostraba nerviosismo, quería seguir hablando pero se contuvo.

-El señor Tom, que así se llama el hombre que lo trajo, les dijo que en ese momento tenía un asunto urgente que atender pero que en unas horas le sería posible venir para explicarnos todo lo que sabía, aunque estaba asombrado al conocer que Anthony pertenece a los Andrew.

-Entonces vendrá a la mansión- evidenció George igualmente animado por recibir noticias- espero que nos aclare qué ha pasado con Anthony o por lo menos nos dé una idea de dónde pueda estar ahora.

- Sí tal vez nos lo pueda decir- Albert dió un gran suspiro tratando de calmarse- solo nos resta esperar.

Ahí estaban los tres hombres, en la oficina de Albert de la mansión en Chicago, esperando impacientemente, Albert daba vueltas continuamente en la oficina, cada vez que terminaba un puro, encendía otro, la situación lo mantenía preso el nerviosismo y se sentía impotente de no poder hacer nada, ahora entendía la preocupación de la Tía Abuela.

Y así, tal como lo habían asegurado, alguien tocó a la puerta, Thomas que era el más cercano a ella, la abrió apresuradamente, para dar paso a una mucama que anunciaba una visita, acto seguido detrás de ella se presentó un hombre de mediana edad que manifestaba cierta sorpresa y temor ante lo que veían sus ojos, jamás habría imaginado estar en aquella famosa mansión de la no menos famosa familia Andrew.

- Buenas tardes- trató de saludar, cortésmente haciendo una reverencia, ante la presencia de esas tres figuras delante de él.

-Pase- le ordenó George, que estaba más cerca-….pase Sr. Tom, nos alegra sobremanera que haya decidido venir, especialmente en este asunto que es muy importante para nosotros.

-Si- respondió tímidamente adelantándose un poco para entrar, para después cerrarse la puerta tras de sí.

Miró a su alrededor, las tres figuras que tenía enfrente le imponían, aquellas personas iban vestidas muy distinto a él, podía notar inmediatamente la nobleza y la distinción en ellos, especialmente en el hombre que se encontraba detrás del escritorio que lo miraba escrutadoramente, entonces fue cuando se dió cuenta de que ese hombre tenía un idéntico parecido con el joven que había conocido… con Tony.

- Sí, nos parecemos mucho- dijo Albert tranquilamente, adivinando los pensamientos de aquél hombre- aquél chico es mi sobrino Anthony y yo soy William Andrew.

- Lo siento- se disculpó – perdón por haberlo mirado con atrevimiento.

- No se preocupe- dijo Albert- por ahora lo que más nos interesa es que nos diga ¿dónde está Anthony?

-No lo sé….- confesó con un poco de timidez- hace unos días que llegamos aquí a la ciudad, ese mismo día que llegamos, yo salí para comprar alguna ropa y comida, pero al regresar ya no lo volví a ver ni a él ni la carreta en que viajaba para hacer mis diligencias.

-¡¿Qué dice?- clamó Albert, la tranquilidad que había mantenido hasta ese momento de nuevo salía de su control-¿entonces Anthony se llevó la carreta?

- Eso parece- contestó nervioso ante la reacción de Albert- pero no lo creo posible porque desde que lo conocí me pareció un chico incapaz de llevarse algo, no creo que él la haya robado.

- Así es, Anthony no sería capaz de eso- respondió Thomas ante la absurda suposición- sin embargo… esto que nos relata es muy extraño, ¿será posible que…?

Miró alarmado a Albert, el cual no adivinó al momento lo que Thomas había pensado.

- ¡Secuestrado!- exclamó al ver que Albert no había seguido el hilo de su pensamiento- ¡¿Será posible que a Anthony lo hayan secuestrado?

-¡ Eso….¡Eso no puede ser!- gritó Albert-¿Por qué alguien querría secuestrarlo? ¡Eso es imposible!

-No es imposible Albert, pero no lo creo probable- refutó George-nadie sabe que Anthony está vivo más que nosotros y madame Elroy, confío en la lealtad y discreción de nuestros hombres que han estado buscándolo, así que nadie sabe quién es él en realidad….. no, debe haber otra explicación.

- Si, tienes razón George, no hay por qué alarmarse por algo improbable como dices- afirmó Albert más convencido- sin embargo ahora no sabemos dónde está, ni lo que piensa hacer…

- Eh….discúlpenme, yo creo que…..-Tom había seguido la conversación y entonces recordó algo-…Tony, quiero decir Anthony estaba muy interesado por algo, después de que lo encontré en Lakewood.

- Tom…- George también había recordado algunas preguntas que todavía seguían en el aire- ¿tiene alguna idea de porqué Anthony fue a Lakewood y después regresó a Chicago? ¿Sabía él quién era? ¿Sabía que pertenece a la familia Andrew?

- Él se presentó conmigo como Tony, jamás me mencionó algo sobre los Andrew, sólo quería llegar a Lakewood porque tenía que cumplir una promesa, se veía muy triste y desorientado, no lo volví a ver hasta días después en mi camino a Chicago, fue así que lo traje conmigo y su apariencia no había cambiado, pero parecía determinado, fue que lo encontré interesado en la guerra, me preguntó qué era lo que estaba pasando y entonces ví que estaba pensando seriamente en enrolarse.

- ¡¿Enrolarse?- esta vez la desesperación y el pánico se apoderó de los tres, pero fue Thomas quién exclamó aquello- ¡¿enrolarse en la guerra?

-¡No puede ser!¡No puede ser!- Albert estaba abatido, jamás se habría imaginado que algo así podría ocurrir nuevamente.

Si Anthony había logrado salir del país sería muy difícil localizarlo, en la guerra no había algún tipo de distinción, no importa quién eres, de que país eres, nada….nada importa mientras des la vida en ella.

Las puertas se abrieron repentinamente por segunda vez, aunque en esta ocasión era para mostrar la cara perpleja de Archie.

-¿Quién va a enrolarse en la guerra?- preguntó viendo a todos con interés.

**OOOOO**

_Una noche antes…_

La luz de la luna que entraba por la ventanilla iluminaba un poco aquél lugar sombrío y dentro del mismo….. algo sucedería que cambiaría definitivamente el rumbo de los presentes.

_-_Está muerto- había dicho uno de ellos, sin siquiera haberlo comprobado.

-No- dijo el otro, que se había acercado lo suficiente para distinguir su respiración- todavía vive ¿Qué hacemos señor?

El hombre había resuelto que en esa misma noche el destino del chico estaría decidido, no perdería más su tiempo por alguien que no valía la pena tener prisionero sin obtener el beneficio que estaba buscando.

Fue entonces que ordenó que lo despertaran como fuera, uno de ellos salió y regresó con una bandeja de agua fría que al instante se la arrojó a Anthony que despertó inmediatamente al sentir el contacto del líquido, aunque no se levantó, los dos hombres lo levantaron en vilo y lo arrojaron al suelo para seguidamente golpearlo porque a su juicio habían sido víctimas de un engaño, entonces después de ejecutar aquella paliza, su amo se acercó al joven completamente maltrecho y desvanecido para preguntarle por última vez.

-¿Eres de la familia de los Andrew?- lo había tomado de la barbilla por la cual escurría un líquido rojizo que provenía de los diferentes cortes que tenía tanto en el rostro como en la boca sin dejar de contar el que sobresalía de su nariz.

Anthony no decía nada, estaba temblando, no sabía si era por efecto de los golpes o por el agua que le habían arrojado, las imágenes que veía a su alrededor estaban distorsionadas, no pudo distinguir los colores de la máscara que tenía frente a él, su vista se estaba nublando y estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por mantenerse despierto.

-N…n…no..- musitó finalmente Anthony en voz baja, vencido por la extrema debilidad.

Aquel hombre lo examinó y después lo soltó….- Bien entonces, te creeré- y dándole un vistazo de nuevo le dijo - parece que a fin de cuentas estás diciendo la verdad y no eres más que un indigente.

Iba camino a la puerta cuando volteó y le aseveró…- pero si resulta que me mentiste, lo descubriré y desearás jamás haberlo hecho….. ¿lo entiendes?

Anthony sólo oyó esas palabras entre las sombras y brumas que se cernían sobre él, no permitiéndole sentir ya nada más, porque iba cayendo en un vacío profundo y oscuro.

Ya era de noche cuando lo ataron para llevárselo nuevamente, sacándolo de aquel cuarto para arrojarlo en algún lugar lejos de ahí.

Si lograba sobrevivir jamás sabría en dónde habría estado y quienes lo habían mantenido cautivo y si no… entonces ya no importaba lo que pasara con él.

* * *

_N/A: Hi hi, les dije que Terryto no aparecería hoy, pero me parece que en el siguiente si estará para alegría de todas jaja, uff y que decir de los caballeros que piensan que Anthony está en la guerra ó al menos a punto de embarcarse y por último por fin el hombre malo ha decidido dejar a Anthony... pero en unas condiciones muy malas :(._

_¿Saben? Me han llegado unas ideas que pienso redondear hacia el final de este fic y algo más...no adelanto nada para que sea sorpresa. ¿Les gustan las sorpresas? espero que sí._

_Seguimos._

**Reeven**: Hola! Pues nada bueno deben planear los hermanitos como siempre, no olviden que Eliza tiene a su favor ese as y que ya está utilizando a su favor. Y de Anthony ya vimos que pasó con él en este capítulo, pero en el siguiente no lo tendremos. Saludos!

**Yukikandavobifield**: Hi! No te preocupes, sé que ustedes siguen ahí, espero que te haya ido muy bien en los finales, jajaja no sólo o desearía la inspiración permanente, yo creo que todo el mundo a quien le guste escribir desea eso. Candy será mucho más lenta, la verdad es que pensar en que Anthony pudiera ser la persona que estaba en el hospital de plano no le entrará en la cabeza. Ahora alguien más se enterará ¿ya saben quién es ?. Abrazos!

**Sandra:** Holis! extraño y loco verdad? Pues vivo, ¿Por qué? Porque en las traducciones, hablan de esa persona, y como lo describen con sonrisa amable (para esto muchas mencionan que Terry no la tiene jajaj) y que siempre le ha gustado a Candy sólo puedo imaginarme a Anthony ( creo que no se nota la devoción) y con cualidades que Candy ama, pues una puede imaginarse que puede ser él, por eso dije que eran imaginaciones locas, en sí Mizuki le dió mucha importancia todavía al personaje de Anthony en Final Story, lo cual me llena de alegría. Sobre que Candy haya muerto o algo así, creo que eso se pensaba conforme se iban haciendo las traducciones, pero no es así y como bien dices cuando describen a Anohito ¿verdad que parece que es Anthony? No se por qué Mizuki le dio un nombre parecido, mmmm.

Nop, adelanto que Anne no sabrá nada de Anthony vivo, antes que Candy, jajaj sip, la pecosa ya tiene pistas y tendrá la oportunidad de saberlo más adelante pero que crees? Nada…

Jajaj adoramos a Terry y por eso lo tendremos en el siguiente. (Espero que capten mi sarcasmo).Saludos y abrazos!

**Mteresa20**: Hola y bienvenida! Gracias a ti por leerla, para nada de que esto se acaba, de hecho les anuncio que estamos a la mitad de este fic, no entiendo lo de " me comí" pero me imagino que es algo así como " leer de corrido" los diez capítulos, te lo creo porque son cortitos.

Jajajaj ahora que voy subiendo los capítulos, yo tampoco puedo creer lo que he escrito, cuando leo y edito cada uno ¿Por qué? Porque este proyecto personal ya tiene un par de años que lo escribí así que cuando vuelvo a releerlo me emociono de nuevo y disfruto al igual que ustedes jajaj raro pero así es, y si puedo le añado cositas más. Saludos igualmente hasta Perú verdad? Vaya!

_Gracias por sus reviews, como ven alguien más se enterará de la no muerte de Anthony, además del regreso de algunos personajes y también de Terry que seguirá en su lucha por ganarse nuevamente el corazón de Candy y le propondrá algo significativo. _

_Nos leemos en el siguiente. Chao_


	43. Chapter 43

_Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki © . Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento._

* * *

**XLIII**

_Cuando tú no estás aquí mi mundo es vacío y __ lo aceptaré porque estos recuerdos no se irán_

…

Miró a todos, y ninguno le respondió, pudo notar que se trataba de algo serio por los rostros angustiados que trataron de ocultar en cuanto lo vieron entrar.

-¿Qué pasa?... ¿Quién va a enrolarse en la guerra?...-los veía uno a uno, sólo el que le sostenía un poco la mirada era un extraño al que jamás había visto.

-¿Tío Abuelo?- Archie todavía no se familiarizaba en llamarlo Albert como Candy lo hacía- ¿qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Porque todos tienen cara de preocupación?

Albert recompuso su fisonomía y se mostró sonriente, Thomas y George también lo hicieron imitando a Albert.

- ¡Archie!- se acercó para darle un fuerte abrazo- ¿Cuándo regresaste? ¿Annie vino contigo? ¿La pasaste bien en casa de los Brighter?

Archie se sorprendió del cambio de actitud del Tío Abuelo, hasta hacía unos momentos estaba seguro de haberlo visto muy angustiado y de pronto eso había desaparecido en unos instantes, sin embargo por el abrazo que le estaba dando notó que temblaba.

- Apenas hace un rato que llegamos- respondió al mismo tiempo que Albert volvía a su sitio- de hecho hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo.

Miró a los demás, sobre todo al extraño que se encontraba allí que a su vez había mantenido su cabeza baja después de verlo.

- Pero…- añadió el castaño– dime Tío Abuelo, me pareció oír que alguien iba a irse a la guerra ¿de quién se trata?

Albert soltó una exhalación, en esos instantes estaba pensando si era el momento para que Archie lo supiera, que no sólo Anthony no había muerto, sino que habían pasado muchas cosas hasta llegar a este asunto de la probable incursión de Anthony en la guerra.

Se volvió para ver a George, éste que conocía los pensamientos de Albert aún sin que el patriarca mismo se los dijera, inclinó su cabeza en señal de aprobación.

- Tom- dijo Albert voviéndose al granjero - él es Archiebald Cornwell igualmente miembro de los Andrew y Archie él es Tom Spencer.

Ambos se dieron la mano, Archie no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, ni que hacía ese hombre ahí.

-Tom vino para darnos una noticia – empezó Albert mirándolos a ambos- que en este momento parece no ser buena, pero ya veremos. ¿Tiene algo más que decirnos Tom?

- N..no- respondió tímidamente, la presencia de alguien más de esa familia lo había perturbado un poco.

-Entonces en ese caso, si gusta puede retirarse- indicó Albert amablemente- sin embargo creo saber que la carreta que perdió es de suma importancia para usted.

-Sí, es verdad- Tom estaba afligido al recordar las circunstancias y a pérdida- con mi carreta puedo realizar mi trabajo e ir de Lakewood a Chicago y ahora…

-No se preocupe-intervino George- nosotros le proporcionaremos otra en su lugar, así que pierda cuidado.

-Gracias, son ustedes muy generosos- la alegría había vuelto a su semblante al pensar que no perdería su fuente de trabajo- muchas gracias señor William.

Se acercó a él y le dio la mano para despedirse y en ese momento se atrevió a decirle en voz baja-…. Mantenga la fé y las esperanzas, puede ser que todavía no se haya enlistado y sólo haya sido imaginaciones mías.

Albert lo miró agradeciéndole el que le diera optimismo, mismo que había decaído al oír aquella probabilidad, le sonrió y le dijo que ojalá fuera así.

Tom entonces se despidió de George y Thomas, por último de Archie que lo miraba desconcertado.

Una vez que hubo salido, Archie invariablemente confuso miró a Albert tratando de encontrar alguna explicación en él. Entonces Albert se sentó invitando a Archie a hacer lo mismo.

- Antes que nada, ¿dónde está Annie?- preguntó con interés a su sobrino -….¿está aquí en la mansión?

- Sí, subió a su habitación- respondió Archie no sabiendo a qué atenerse -al enterarme que estabas aquí vine directamente a saludarte Tío Abuelo.

- Ya te he dicho que me digas Albert- le exhortó con simpatía- pero veo que no quieres que nos desviemos de conversación ¿no es así?

- Así es- respondió inmediatamente.

- Bueno entonces creo que es necesario que le digas a Annie que no la verás por lo que resta de este día- sugirió Albert y le anunció- Nos vamos al consorcio y ahí te explicaré todo.

Se levantó y tomó su gabardina.

- Concentraremos la búsqueda sólo aquí en Chicago- les indicó a George y a Thomas al pasar junto a ellos- ya no es necesario que sigan buscando en Lakewood, estoy seguro de que no regresará ahí, habrá que buscarlo también en los puertos, y también en Florida por si tomó en cuenta la idea de Tom ….que tus hombres vayan para allá Thomas.

- Sí señor Williams- asintió Thomas, saliendo apresuradamente de la oficina.

- George, ahora tenemos más pistas- Albert había decidido que había que actuar rápido- habrá que registra la ciudad minuciosamente, cualquier cosa….

- Sí Albert, ya había pensado en ello- y mirando a Archie, se despidió cortésmente- señorito Archie.

Salió tal como lo había hecho Thomas, esa urgencia no le pareció extraña a Archie, muchas veces los había visto así aunque ahora desconocía el motivo.

- ¿A quién están buscando?- le preguntó inquisitivamente Archie una vez que se había despedido de Annie diciéndole que estaría con el Tío Abuelo y cuando ambos hubieron entrado al carro propiedad de los Andrew.

- A las oficinas- le ordenó al chofer que a su vez arrancó inmediatamente poniendo en marcha el motor.

-¿Tío Abuelo?- Archie había olvidado la recomendación que minutos antes le hiciera Albert. Pensó que no lo había oído e iba a preguntarle de nuevo cuando…

Albert se volvió hacia él y con cierta melancolía le respondió..-A Anthony.

**OOOOO**

Al salir del hospital, su mente divagaba sobre lo que había ocurrido ese día, caminaba despacio por las calles que siempre transitaba para llegar a su departamento, ya había recorrido un buen tramo y estaba tan ensimismada que no pudo notar que alguien la seguía, fue hasta que se detuvo frente al edificio donde vivía cuando aquella persona se acercó de espaldas de ella.

- Candy..- la voz era inconfundible- …¿estás bien?

Ella volteó e inmediatamente sintió un abrazo, Terry había estado esperando abrazarla como ahora mismo lo hacía desde que la vió salir del hospital.

- Terry- alcanzó a decir Candy muy despacio- ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar ya en camino a Nueva York?

- ¿Tan rápido me quieres lejos?- le respondió él con un falso disgusto dejando de abrazarla- entonces me voy….

- Por favor- le suplicó ella algo apenada- sabes que eso no es lo que quiero decir, es sólo que me intranquiliza el que pierdas el tren.

-No te preocupes- le dijo él cariñoso acercándose nuevamente a ella- el tren sale más tarde y no quería irme sin verte.

-Terry….- la presencia de él había hecho olvidar sus pensamientos anteriores y viendo hacia el edificio se le ocurrió una idea-¿quieres tomar una taza de té?

- Por supuesto Candy- respondió entusiasmado al pensar en que podría pasar tiempo con ella- sólo espero que sea té inglés.

- Muy gracioso Terry- le respondió ella con una sonrisa- subamos.

Una vez dentro, él pudo advertir que el encargo que había hecho esa misma mañana se había realizado correctamente, el ramillete de rosas rojas reposaba magníficamente en un florero. Cuando Candy le sirvió la taza de té, Terry en un movimiento atrevido tomó una de sus manos para besarla, acto que puso nerviosa a Candy.

- ¿Te gustó el regalo?- le preguntó en forma encantadora- pensé que te gustaría que fueran rojas ¿o me equivoco?

- S..sí- respondió ella soltando su mano- son muy hermosas Terry.

- No tanto como tú- le respondió él seductoramente acercándose a ella- mi hermosa pecosa.

Candy al verlo cerca de ella no pudo evitar mirarle con afecto, quería a Terry de eso no tenía la menor duda, sin embargo cuando lo miró a los ojos, esos ojos azules tan cautivantes no pudo dejar de recordar que…. alguien más había poseído unos ojos azules pero a diferencia de los que tenía frente a ella, aquellos le habían mostrado toda la ternura y dulzura que jamás volvería a contemplar, porque el dueño de esos ojos ya no existía más, se había ido de su vida tanto tiempo atrás, aun cuando había creído haberlos visto una vez más en esa habitación del hospital.

Unas lágrimas involuntariamente se asomaron en sus ojos, Terry inmediatamente se percató de ello..-¿Qué pasa Candy?¿Por qué lloras?

- Ehhh- Candy no se había dado cuenta y se sorprendió mucho- ¡¿Qué dices? No estoy llorando.

Terry sacó un pañuelo y secó las lágrimas que ella tenía cerca de sus ojos, fue entonces cuando ella notó lo que él le había mencionado y se apenó.

- Perdóname Terry, no sé qué fue lo que pasó-Candy se alejó un poco de él y dio un sorbo a su té algo intranquila- pero no te preocupes no ha pasado nada, lo siento.

Terry había reparado en que Candy estaba un poco extraña desde que la había visto salir del hospital, sin embargo no quiso presionarla a que le contara lo que había ocurrido, pero estaba seguro que algo le preocupaba a su querida pecosa.

Entonces recordó la razón por la que había venido.

- No te aflijas Candy, está bien- y sacando un papel de su bolsillo, se lo acercó para que lo viera- mira…. yo ya tengo el mío.

- ¿Qué quieres decir Terry?- lo miró estupefacta, no comprendía el significado de ello.

- Es para que vayas a Nueva York- le sonrió con amor aunque después cierta tristeza le invadió- la última vez que te mandé un boleto las cosas no resultaron, pero ahora será diferente, ya no hay nada que lo pueda impedir.

Candy miraba el boleto y miraba a Terry alternativamente, ¿había entendido el mensaje? ¿Terry quería que fuera con él a Nueva York?

-Sé que ahora es muy precipitado, por lo que si no puedes ir ahora o mañana lo entiendo, sé que tienes tu trabajo y que no lo puedes abandonar así, tan repentinamente, pero….- nuevamente tomó las dos manos de Candy que aprisionaban aquél trozo de papel- pero te esperaré, te esperaré lo que sea necesario Candy.

Se acercó a ella y la besó en la mejilla, entonces se despidió y salió de aquel departamento dejando a Candy atribulada.

Esa misma noche horas después de que Terry hubiera abordado el tren que lo llevaba de regreso a Nueva York, Candy no dejaba de pensar en dos cosas, una la tenía en su mano, el boleto representaba el estar junto a Terry para ya jamás volver a separarse, y la otra era….aquel misterio que rodeaba la habitación del hospital que involucraba un secreto de los Andrew en la cual estaba incluida la Tía Abuela. Las palabras de Marie resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza…

_Muy cercano a la señora Elroy y muy importante para los Andrew…_

Pensó que lo mejor sería ir a la mansión para que Albert le aclarara lo que ocurría ó ir directamente con la Tía Abuela, sí tal vez eso sería lo mejor…¿sería posible que ni el mismo Albert lo supiera? Sí, era muy probable, porque de lo contrario Albert no le ocultaría nada.

**OOOOO**

Tocaron a la puerta.

- Adelante- se oyó una voz dentro de la habitación.

- Madame- la voz de Thomas hizo que ella dejara de revisar lo que estaba haciendo para verlo a él con signos de esperanza.

- ¡¿Lo han encontrado?- preguntó con ilusión-…. ¿es así Thomas?

Thomas entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí y después de dar la acostumbrada reverencia dijo:

-No…- el hombre estaba apenado- pero hemos encontrado más pistas para dar con él, sabemos que ha regresado a la ciudad, aquí a Chicago.

- ¡¿Entonces?- la esperanza se había desvanecido tan pronto como se había presentado- ¿es posible que lo encontremos aquí en la ciudad?

- Sí madame, aunque hay otra posibilidad, que es aún más probable, y por lo mismo más grave- le anunció un poco descorazonado.

-¡¿De qué se trata Thomas? ¡Vamos dímelo!-lo urgió la matriarca.

- Al Sr. Williams le han informado que es probable que Anthony se haya enrolado en la guerra- le reveló.

La Tía Abuela que había estado de pie, se desplomó sobre el borde de la cama cercana a ella, aquella noticia era la peor que habría podido recibir en ese momento y la había dejado completamente aturdida.

-Anthony…alistado en… la guerra- murmuró para sí consternada ante la posibilidad...era algo inaudito.

- Es sólo una posibilidad- Thomas trató de suavizar la situación- pero abrigo la esperanza de que no sea así madame.

- ¿Eso crees Thomas?- la Tía Abuela lo miró con desánimo pero a la vez con una pequeña luz de esperanza.

-Sí madame, creo firmemente que Anthony se encuentra en un lugar no muy lejos de aquí-dijo con seguridad-el señor William también lo cree así.

Un sentimiento de optimismo reinó en el ambiente, Thomas sentía que debía darle el mayor ánimo a su ama, ya que aunque no sabía a cierta ciencia que era lo que realmente había sucedido, lo último que debía perder era la esperanza.

-¿Dónde está Williams?- preguntó la Tía Abuela con el mayor interés- he oído que se la ha pasado encerrado en el despacho, ¿sigue ahí? Quiero verlo.

- El señor William salió hacia su oficina- respondió Thomas- y el señorito Archiebald lo acompañó.

-¿Archie?- preguntó asombrada la matriarca- no sabía que ya había regresado, ¿Annie Brighter vino con él?

- Eso parece- Thomas tenía sólo alguna noción de ello- oí que estaba desempacando su equipaje en una de las habitaciones de la mansión.

- En ese caso, dile a Annie que venga a verme Thomas- le indicó- tengo muchas ganas de verlos a ambos.

- Claro que sí madame, pero me temo que en el caso del joven no va a ser posible ya que se retiró con el señor Williams.

- ¿Sabes para qué?- le preguntó con interés.

- El señor Williams tenía contemplado relatarle todo este asunto de su nieto Anthony madame- le respondió el.

- ¿Cómo?- nuevamente lo miró sorprendida- ¿contarle lo de Anthony a Archie?

- Así es- respondió él- parece ser que lo llevó a las oficinas para explicarle todo lo que ha ocurrido.

Una sombra de inquietud se cernió sobre ella, su secreto expuesto ante su nieto Archie le preocupó sobremanera, no sabía qué actitud tendría con ella una vez que se enterara, probablemente la detestaría por haber mantenido oculto semejante secreto y ella no podría soportarlo, porque a pesar de todo Archie era el único que los tres nietos que había permanecido junto a ella en todos esos años hasta ahora y ello le había dado fuerzas para soportar el estado de Anthony, además si él se enteraba lo más probable era que Candy también, ambos podrían llegar a rechazarla y maldecirla con justa razón.

Thomas percibió la mezcla de preocupación y angustia de su ama y se acercó a ella:

-Madame, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por usted?- Thomas la estimaba mucho- lo que sea puede pedírmelo.

- ¿Podrías decirle a Williams que no le diga a Candy todavía?- le pidió después de unos minutos- no aguantaría la culpa y el reproche de ella, no…no lo soportaría hasta que logremos hallarlo.

- Se lo diré, pierda cuidado madame- respondió el- y en cuanto vea al joven Archiebald le diré que usted solicita verlo.

- Gracias Thomas- le sonrió agradecida por su lealtad con ella- gracias por estar conmigo en todo este tiempo.

- No hay nada que agradecer- le respondió el- soy yo el que debe agradecer el que me haya permitido estar en tan honorable familia y permitirme sentirme parte de ella.

Y acto seguido dió una reverencia y salió por la puerta de la habitación dejando a su ama melancólica ante la tormenta que seguramente pronto sobrevendría.

..

* * *

_N/A: Hola chicas, como ven a Terry haciendo su lucha, Archie está a punto de enterarse de todo, bueno de casi todo, si... ya se que quieren saber de Anthony, en el próximo lo tendremos, como dije antes, ya estamos en cuenta regresiva para que finalmente Candy y Anthony se encuentren ._

**Sasyta:** Hola! Pues quedamos en duda, en el siguiente sabrás que pasó con Anthony, y de ahí en adelante sabremos más de él. Saludos!

**Isacandy**: Hi! Jajaj concedido.. .apareció Terry en este capítulo. Por lo pronto Archie será el siguiente en saber, creo que Anthony en la guerra ahora es lo más improbable, si regresará pero ya verán cómo. Qué bueno que te haya gustado, este capítulo tenía una pequeña sorpresa (la propuesta de Terry) que decidirá Candy? Saludos!

**Ginn19:** Hola! Gracias y bienvenida. Uff tantos elogios no los creo jeje, ahh muchas chicas coincidimos contigo nos gusta muchísimo más Anthony que Terry sin duda alguna por todo lo que significa y las cualidades que nos gustan de él. Abrazos!

**Ladybug:** Holis! No te preocupes, pronto ya estará en buenas manos y estaremos contentas con ello verdad? Saludos!

**Evelyn:** Jjeje sip, si hubiera muerto este fic no tendría razón de ser jaja, desde el principio dije que Anthony sufriría mucho y Terry no, excepto en lo concerniente a la pecosa, no sé por qué pero así estaba planteado, gracias por seguir ahí y los próximos capítulos estarán muy interesantes, como dije ya estamos en cuenta regresiva para el encuentro. Abrazos!

**Sandra:** Holis! Bueno creen que se trata de alguien sin importancia por eso se ensañan los muy…. No le dirán mentiras a Archie, como viste Albert ya está en eso.

Se me hace increíble que algunos hayan pensado que entre Candy y Anthony hubieran tenido amor de hermanos, ja! creo que es más factible que eso se presentara con Albert, con perdón de las Albertfans, ya que en varios fics eso sucede, para favorecer a Terry por supuesto. Sobre sus personalidades es punto y aparte, si bien Anthony y Candy tenían un carácter dulce y noble a la vez también eran arrojados y rebeldes en cierta forma,con un sentido de la justicia muy claro, lo cual no impediría que el amor entre ellos fuera algo fácil de olvidar con la llegada de alguien más, sin embargo en lo referente a Candy y Terry si bien su relación era de conflictos también era muy posible que se dijera que en realidad Terry era el amor verdadero de Candy... no puedo negar eso, pero me habría gustado ver que habría sucedido si Mizuki nos hubiera dejado a Anthony y no lo borrara del mapa para enfrentarse libremente por el amor de la pecosa con el actor, ahhh simplemente hubiera sido fantástico!.

Sip eso le agradezco a Mizuki que no dejó a Anthony en el olvido en Final Story como nunca lo hizo Candy hasta el final de la serie, porque dejó su huella muy profunda en su corazón y en el de nosotras también. Aunque no completamente, pero sí leí el minimanga que mencionas jajaja el final me fascinó, aunque como dices haya sido por no crear controversia, pero estuvo muy divertido que hasta el mismo Anthony se asombró de aparecer de nuevo, la verdad fue una sorpresa muy agradable.

Uff ahora si me extendí. Saludos y abrazos!

**Reeven:** Hi! Sí ,ya basta de maltratos!, desde ahora todo le irá bien al chico Brower, bueno no del todo pero al menos ya se libró de aquellos tipos….por ahora. Saludos!

**Oliva:** Hola! Espero que te siga gustando amiga, yupi! otra fanática más, veo que somos muchas. Todas sin excepción creo yo nos hubiera gustado que siguiera vivo, pero ni modo sólo lo revivimos en fics, como aquí. Gracias por seguir la historia. Saludos!

_Ok espero y les haya gustado, gracias por sus reviews, y nos vemos en el siguiente que estará interesante:_

_ Candy tendrá la oportunidad de saber de Anthony por la propia Tía Abuela... finalmente conocerá la verdad?_

_Hasta el próximo fin de semana. Bye_

__


	44. Chapter 44

_Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki © . Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento._

* * *

**XLIV**

_El lugar en el que nos vimos era tranquilo, con la herrumbe de los grandes árboles suspendido_.

…

Archie lo miró detenidamente, creía haber oído mal.

- ¿Qué?, espera Tío.. digo… Albert- sacudió su cabeza mirándolo confuso-… ¿podrías repetirlo?

- Estamos buscando a Anthony- el patriarca seguía con esa mirada de nostalgia mientras miraba la acera desde el carro en el que iban.

- Ehh …..¿qué Anthony?- preguntó Archie inocentemente no imaginando nada más, no queriendo imaginar alguna locura.

- Tu primo Anthony Brower, mi sobrino- respondió Albert un tanto divertido a pesar de la situación.

-¡¿Cómo? ¡Pero si él hace mucho tiempo que…..- empezó a argumentar, fue entonces que desde el fondo de su mente empezó a surgir una idea descabellada, que sin pensarla salió…- ¡¿No me digas que …

Miró con estupor y desconcierto al Tío Abuelo que le sonreía con tristeza.

-Sí Archie… Anthony está vivo- le dijo con tranquilidad.

- ¿Es…. e…eso….. .verdad?- la voz le temblaba, había sido preso de la emoción y el llanto aunque esto último lo trato de contener, no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas que se secaba continuamente del rostro.

- ¡¿Cómo es posible? ¡¿Entonces no murió aquél día de la cacería?...Anthony…. ¡Anthony está vivo! ¡Está vivo mi querido primo!

- Sí Archie, sin embargo….- pensaba en cómo decirle lo que acontecía, pero en ese momento Archie sólo tenía una idea y ésa solo significaba una gran alegría.

- ¡Vivo! ¡Anthony vivo!- estaba muy feliz, su alma estaba regocijada- ¿Albert porque no lo dijiste antes? ¿Quién más lo sabe? ¿Dónde está? …¡Quiero verlo y darle un fuerte abrazo!

- Me temo que tendrás que esperar, porque no sabemos dónde está- respondió abrumado al recordar la situación en la que se encontraban-… y es posible que..

- ¡La guerra!- Archie recordó entonces lo que había oído antes de entrar en la oficina de Albert en la mansión-…. ¡Anthony está reclutado en la guerra!

- Es una posibilidad, lo cierto es que está desaparecido y…-trató de explicarse el patriarca al momento.

- ¡No!¡No quiero! ¡No quiero a alguien más muerto!- Archie lo interrumpió violentamente-¡No quiero que le pase lo mismo que a mi hermano Stear! ¡No una vez más!

- Cálmate Archie, yo tampoco lo permitiré, bastante tenemos con lo de Stear – le respondió afectado - pero ahora lo primero es encontrarlo, tengo la esperanza de que todavía esté en la ciudad.

-¡¿Pero dónde estuvo todos estos años? ¡¿Por qué nadie nos dijo que en realidad no estaba muerto?- Archie tenía tantas preguntas y estaba muy exaltado- ¿por qué Anthony está desaparecido?... ¿Por qué no ha regresado con nosotros?

_¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando?_

En ese momento llegaron al edificio del consorcio, aquél imponente edificio propiedad de los Andrew. Albert antes de bajar le dijo:

-Todo lo que sé te lo explicaré cuando entremos. Descendieron del auto y entraron al edificio, Archie esporádicamente había venido a este lugar, porque cuando necesitaba a Albert, lo encontraba en la mansión de Chicago.

Una vez dentro de la lujosa oficina de William Andrew, Albert procedió a revelar toda la historia que pocos días antes el mismo la había considerado totalmente inadmisible.

**OOOOO**

Pocas horas después de la partida de Thomas, la Tía Abuela se encontraba fuera de la mansión contemplando el enorme y hermoso jardín repleto de rosas.

- Si tan solo pudieras verlas Anthony….-murmuró mirándolas con gusto.

- Diría que son muy hermosas- una voz le respondió detrás de ella.

La Tía Abuela se volvió y frente a ella tenía a la persona que no imaginaría ver en ese momento.

-¡Candy!- exclamó muy impresionada- ¿qué haces aquí?

- Es mi día libre Tía Abuela- respondió ella tranquilamente acercándose a las hermosas rosas- y decidí venirla a visitar.

-Pensé que no vendrías más a la mansión, después de la presentación de Williams- exteriorizó la matriarca- aunque no lo creas me alegra que hayas venido.

Candy que admiraba las diversas rosas que había en la majestuosa mansión, se aproximó a una de ellas exhalando el dulce aroma. Jamás se cansaría de hacer lo mismo cada vez que las viera.

-No es así Tía Abuela- señaló ella- tengo la intención de venir cada vez que pueda, y no sólo porque Albert me lo haya pedido sino porque él, usted y los que habitan aquí son mi familia ¿cómo no podría hacerlo?

-Entonces….- la Tía Abuela estaba inquieta- ¿no me guardas ningún rencor por haber aprobado el compromiso con Neal?

-No Tía Abuela- respondió con franqueza- eso ha quedado enterrado para mí y me gustaría que pasara al olvido para usted también.

- Está bien Candy- agradeció con un suspiro- sin embargo creo adivinar que no solo has venido de cortesía ¿no es así? Creo saber el motivo de tu visita, pero antes dime…. ¿Qué hacías en esa habitación?

Candy se sorprendió mucho por la forma en que la Tía Abuela había invertido la situación, era cierto que esa había sido su intención al llegar a la mansión, pero la forma en que lo había abordado no lo esperaba, tanto que se quedó sin habla.

- ¿Candy?- le preguntó la matriarca- ¿oíste lo que te pregunté?

- Ss..sí- contestó ella rápidamente-…es sólo que… no nada….. ehh….. sí como le dije esa vez, había ido a dejar las rosas, reconocí las Dulce Candy en cuanto las ví y entonces fue cuando usted llegó y me encontró ahí.

Candy no se atrevió a confesar la extraña visión de Anthony que había en ese lugar, seguramente la Tía Abuela creería que estaba loca y la reprobaría por tales cuentos. Esperó a que ella hablara y así después poder preguntarle lo que más le interesaba. Levantó la vista que había mantenido en todo ese tiempo en las Dulce Candy para ver a la matriarca, notó que la matriarca la veía con intriga, como si no creyera en sus palabras.

- ¿Es sólo eso Candy?-le preguntó inquisidora, a lo que Candy instintivamente respondió moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente.

- Entonces puedes preguntarme lo que quieras- declaró- pero vayamos arriba, a mi habitación.

Ambas caminaron silenciosas por el estrecho camino hacia una de las entradas de la mansión, Candy pensaba en cómo reaccionaría la Tía Abuela cuando le preguntara el porqué estaba prohibida esa habitación y que misterio ocultaba la familia en torno a ello.

Llegaron a su destino y la Tía Abuela la invitó a sentarse en la pequeña salita junto a su recámara, no sin antes pedirle a una de sus mucamas traer algo de té.

- Y bien…- dijo la Tía Abuela- ¿qué es lo que quieres saber?

Candy de repente se sintió nerviosa, pero se tranquilizó y dijo:

-He escuchado muchas cosas acerca de esa habitación del hospital, pero nadie me ha dicho realmente que es lo que pasa y el porqué estaba prohibido acercarse a ese lugar. Entonces Marie me dijo que usted contestaría mis…..

- Así es- la interrumpió- le dije a Marie que ya no era necesaria la prohibición, porque aunque la hubiera mantenido, sabía que intentarías regresar, además ya no tenía caso si la habitación ya estaba desocupada.

- ¿Entonces porque estaba prohibida? ¿Quién estaba allí para que fuera ocultado?- preguntó Candy inmediatamente.

-Esa persona, estuvo hasta hace unos años ahí pero ahora abandonó la habitación, parece que no va a regresar más- respondió la matriarca con cierto desconsuelo.

-¿Quién era?- Candy al hacer esa pregunta sintió que su pulso se aceleraba y una sensación de ansiedad se apoderaba de ella.

La tía Abuela bebió un sorbo de su té y la miró, podía ver en su rostro una sombra de ansiedad en Candy, había decidido no decirle todavía que se trataba de Anthony, pero entonces si advertía que ella tenía alguna certeza de que se trataba de su sobrino, no le mentiría y le diría la verdad, aunque eso esfumara de una vez la cordialidad que recién se había dado entre ellas..

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto Candy? Es alguien que ya no estaba cuando ingresaste al hospital, y no estabas encargada a su cuidado… -expuso la anciana tanteando que tanto sabía la rubia.

- Eso lo sé- prorrumpió ella algo nerviosa- pero cuando ví las Dulce Candy ahí, me extrañó mucho y también cuando la ví a usted en ese lugar supuse que se trataría de alguien de la familia Andrew y además Marie me dijo que era alguien muy cercano a usted, entonces yo pensé en….

- ¿En quién Candy?-interpeló la matriarca con el pulso acelerado-... ¿quién pensaste que estaba ahí?

La Tía Abuela creyó que oiría el nombre de Anthony y se preparó mentalmente para aseverarlo.

Candy no respondió, pensó que sería una locura decir que había imaginado por un instante que era Anthony, aún ella misma había desechado esa idea, que en cuanto había llegado se había evaporado, así que solo atinó a decir-…. en nadie en particular.

-Nadie en particular…- repitió la Tía Abuela mirándola curiosa- pero te diré algo, esa persona si es parte de nuestra familia y ha estado en ese hospital, no te puedo decir quién es, porque hay algo que se debe resolver antes, espero que muy pronto sea así y entonces sabrás toda la verdad.

- ¿No me lo dirá ahora?- la decepción se mostró en su semblante mientras que daba paso a la molestia….- ¿cuándo será eso? Veo que tienen razón cuando dicen que esta familia está llena de misterios, será que acaso realmente todavía no me considera parte de la misma.

La tía abuela se asombró del cambio en el ambiente, ahora se había vuelto tenso.

Candy se levantó y dio unos pasos para abandonar la habitación, pero antes de irse le preguntó…- ¿Todo esto lo sabe Albert? ¿Sabe quién es la persona que estuvo en el hospital?

-No lo sabía hasta hace unos días- respondió la Tía Abuela inalterable ante la actitud que ya conocía iba a adoptar Candy.

-Entonces si usted no me lo dice, Albert me lo dirá- respondió antes de salir de ahí con gesto de pocos amigos.

La digna dama pensó que ese sería el principio de los sinsabores que habría de enfrentar de ahí en adelante y los soportaría todos con tal de ver de nuevo a Anthony.

**OOOOO**

Los rayos de sol eran tan brillantes que entraban y se abrían paso entre cada una de las pequeñas hojas verdes que se sucedían una tras otra, la primavera había hecho su trabajo, brindándole el color al mundo que se había llevado el visitante anterior, aún así en aquel sitio el suelo permanecería húmedo como siempre, sólo cubierto por las hojas secas olvidadas que se acumulaban en el mismo.

En ese lugar poco transitado el contorno de una figura en el suelo contrastaba con el paisaje habitual, cualquiera que pasara por esa arboleda lo notaría, pero como la frecuencia de visitantes no era algo común, solo alguno que otro animalillo habitante natural de la zona lo apreciaría.

Tal como en la última ocasión se despertó por los rayos del sol que se filtraban para iluminar su rostro y entonces notó que no sabía en dónde estaba, ni qué era lo que le había pasado, trató de reconocer aquel sitio lleno de árboles pero entonces aquél dolor que parecía haberlo dejado atrás volvió a presentarse con mayor intensidad, su cabeza le dolía tanto que pensó que nuevamente perdería el sentido, sentía terribles escalofríos y miró sus ropas, no quedaba rastro de aquellas vestiduras elegantes que recordaba haber vestido.

_¿Qué me ha pasado?_-se preguntó levantándose lánguidamente y con mucho trabajo sosteniéndose temblorosamente en un árbol muy cerca de él.

_¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Qué hago aquí_?- E inesperadamente sintió un mareo que lo hizo caer de nuevo, estaba muy débil y su frente estaba ardiendo en fiebre, no sabía que la debilidad que sentía se debía a que estaba enfermo, entonces otra vez reunió las pocas fuerzas que tenía para tratar de levantarse de nuevo.

No bien se hubo incorporado cuando nuevamente sintió que todo le daba vueltas, sin embargo había vislumbrado un camino entre todas aquellas hojas secas y pensó que si lograba llegar a él, alguien podría auxiliarlo.

Podía sentir sus pies pesados al igual que su cabeza, ahí estaban de nuevo esas punzadas, pero no dejaría que se apoderaran de él y arruinaran su propósito. Agotando toda su energía se deslizó rodando y completamente exhausto se desvaneció quedando completamente inconsciente cerca del sendero que había distinguido.

Minutos después se oyeron por aquel lugar algunos pasos de un caballo que iba acercándose lentamente trotando hasta detenerse junto a él.

Anthony no percibiría nada ni oiría nada mientras era cargado sobre el caballo y el jinete reanudaba su marcha, aunque esta vez lo haría con mayor celeridad.

* * *

_N/A : Hi, hi que tal la reacción de Archie, bueno que decir de Candy, tuvo la oportunidad de saberlo, pero nada, ella cree que Albert se lo dirá será que es así?, y bueno a Anthony lo han encontrado justo a tiempo. Seguimos._

**Magnolia**: Hola amix! gracias por las loas, y más agradecida de que lo sigas. Abrazos!

**Ginn19:**Hi, ya falta poco para ese momento, mmm en verdad quisiera hacerlos más largos, de hecho ya lo tengo contemplado mucho más adelante, después sabrán por qué. Saludos!

**Sasyta**:Holis! Bueno pues ya viste la reacción, ahhh me dió algo de nostalgia cuando dice que no quiere que le pase lo mismo que a su hermano (reclutarse en la guerra y morir) pero ya sería hacerlo sufrir mucho. Pues viéndolo bien Terry no sufrirá casi nada te lo aseguro. Saludos!

**luz:** Hola!, pues creo que está muy claro desde el principio es un Anthony x Candy y sobre si Candy se enojará con la Tía Abuela, por lo menos en este capítulo si mostró algo de eso, aún sin saber todavía que Anthony está vivo. Saludos!

**lore de brower**: Hola! Ahh que bueno que la esté siguiendo, espero que te vaya gustando y bueno a Anthony ya lo encontraron, ya nada más falta que todo mundo se entere como verás en los próximos capítulos. Abrazos!

...

_En esta semana no he podido avanzar mucho en los capítulos finales del fic, más que nada por falta de tiempo :(, pero espero avanzar más y seguir con este fic loco y sufrido jaja._

_Bueno chicas, el próximo capítulo si estará un poquito más largo y tendremos de todo un poco, ahh y se me olvidaba, para las chicas que estén registradas en FFiction y dejen review, hay una opción de mandarles la respuesta por medio de un mensaje privado (PM) que les llegará a su buzón del e-mail además de llegarles también a su cuenta de FFiction, no sé si prefieren que les responda su review así ó como lo he venido haciéndolo al final de cada capítulo, si alguien lo prefiere me dice, ok?_

_Gracias por sus reviews y por seguir la leemos el siguiente fin de semana_

_Bye_


	45. Chapter 45

_Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki © . Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento_

* * *

**XLV**

_Mi corazón está abrumado ¿Por qué? Yo no me sentía de esta manera._

…..

Archie estaba ensimismado y muy sorprendido tratando de entender todo lo que le había contado Albert.

-No lo creo Tío Abuelo- decía mientras trataba de asimilarlo-…. no creo todavía que Anthony esté vivo y menos que se haya enlistado.

- De eso no podemos estar seguros….- Albert nuevamente estaba tomando una copa de vino para calmar los nervios que le había provocado esa noticia- aun así, he pedido que busquen en los puertos y en los lugares en donde están reclutando personas, ya que puede que lo encontremos ahí antes de que sea demasiado tarde..

Archie se levantó del sillón en donde había estado sentado frente al lujoso escritorio de Albert y empezó a caminar nerviosamente por la enorme oficina, la idea de Anthony reclutado le aterró desde el primer momento, simplemente no podía permitirse perder a alguien más y no solamente por él, sino porque además de él mismo, la Tía Abuela si se enteraba quedaría desolada y también…

-¡Candy!- exclamó de pronto, mirando a Albert con una expresión de conmoción- ¡¿Ella no lo sabe? ¡¿Lo sabe Tío Abuelo? ¡¿Sabe que Anthony está vivo?

- No - contestó tranquilamente el patriarca-sin embargo es prescindible que…

- ¡Debemos decirle, ella debe saberlo!- Archie dió media vuelta e iba a dirigirse hacia la puerta cuando sintió que Albert lo sujetaba del hombro.

- Espera Archie- sujetaba su hombro derecho fuertemente y haciéndolo quedar frente a él- no creo que sea buena idea.

- ¡¿Por qué?-Archie no lograba explicarse el porqué de la negativa de él- ¡ella es quien más tiene derecho a saberlo!

-Es verdad- dijo Albert- sin embargo por ahora no creo prudente el que ella se entere, no en estas circunstancias.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió para el ingreso de una persona que después de saludar con una reverencia permaneció en una esquina.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Archie no comprendía del todo- ¿Qué circunstancias? Aún cuando es posible que Anthony se haya ido a la guerra, es injusto que Candy no sepa que él en realidad no murió.

-Ella sabrá la verdad, pero no ahora- determinó Albert convencido, soltándolo y regresando a su posición en la silla detrás del escritorio- no quiero que ella se angustie ahora, quiero evitarle cualquier sufrimiento en este momento, hasta que lo encontremos sano y salvo.

-Ese es el deseo de Madame Elroy también- expresó el recién entrado dando un paso para salir del lugar donde había permanecido instantes antes- ella me ha pedido expresamente que no se le diga nada todavía a la señorita Candice.

-La tía Abuela también- repitió Archie con resignación- creo que tienes razón, lo importante es hallar a mi primo y cuanto antes mejor y así podremos decirle a Candy sin preocuparle demasiado y así tenerlo con nosotros de nuevo.

-Sin embargo es probable que él no vaya regresar con nosotros….- reveló de pronto el tío Abuelo tratando de atraer la realidad.

-¡¿Qué dices Albert?- exclamó sorprendido- ¿Por qué no habría de regresar? Nosotros somos su familia.

- Así es, pero recuerda que dejó una nota en la que decía que no lo buscáramos, que trataría de vivir por sí mismo- evocó el patriarca.

Archie no dijo más, recordó esas palabras que Albert le había mencionado y que había olvidado ante la euforia de saber a Anthony vivo, ahora esas palabras las retuvo en su cabeza tratando de hallar una explicación.

- ¿Tienes alguna idea de a quién se referiría?- preguntó con interés el castaño-…. de lo que Anthony menciona en la nota.

- No…- respondió igualmente confundido el patriarca-no sé qué pasaría en realidad y el porqué menciona que alguien se ha ido.

-He pensado en ello y sólo puedo decir que tal vez su memoria no se haya repuesto del todo- respondió Thomas- es la única explicación posible.

-Sí eso debe ser- se dijo Albert abstraído mirando el fondo de la copa de vino recién terminada- ….eso debe ser.

Estaban los tres concentrados en sus propios pensamientos cuando oyeron voces fuera, entonces la puerta se abrió y Candy entró rápidamente en ella a pesar de las protestas de la secretaria de Albert.

-Está bien Claire- dijo Albert desde el fondo de su escritorio- Candy se queda conmigo.

La secretaria asintió y se retiró cerrando la puerta por fuera.

-Gracias Albert- expresó ella- perdón por haber entrado así, es sólo que tenía ganas de verte y preguntarte algo.

Miró a su alrededor y vió a un hombre parado cerca de un rincón, no sabía exactamente quién era, sólo recordaba haberlo visto unas cuantas veces cerca de la Tía Abuela y cerca de él a Archie.

- ¡Archie!- exclamó alegremente acercándose a él y abrazándolo-…. ¿cuándo regresaste?

-Ayer- contestó él igualmente alegre de volver a ver a su amiga- Annie también regresó, estamos en la mansión.

-Pues yo vengo de allá y no la ví- exteriorizó lamentándose por no haber visto a su amiga de la infancia- tengo el día libre y aproveché para ir a ver a la Tía Abuela y preguntarle unas cosas.

- ¿Qué pasa Candy?- preguntó interesado Archie-…¿que querías preguntarle a la Tía Abuela?

Candy dejó de atender a Archie y se acercó a Albert.

- Albert necesito que me respondas algo- dijo ella seriamente-la Tía Abuela no quiso decírmelo, pero tú me lo dirás ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber Candy?- había sentido un mal presentimiento desde que la vió atravesar la puerta, algo le decía que su visita tendría que ver con la situación con la que estaban lidiando.

- He visto a la Tía Abuela en el hospital donde trabajo y por más que le he preguntado quién era la persona que se encontraba ahí en ese hospital no me lo dice ….¿tú sabes quién es Albert?... ¿Quién es esa persona que abandonó el hospital y que conocía la Tía Abuela?

Albert la miró con nostalgia y le pidió que se sentara, después le pidió que le explicara todo lo que sabía. Una vez que ella lo narró, Albert comprendió que estaba al tanto de algunas cosas.

- Entonces la Tía Abuela no dijo nada- terminó de explicar ella- y yo le dije que vendría contigo.

- Candy, la Tía tiene razón- respondió Albert – lo más prudente es que te mantengas al margen de ello.

-¡Pero Albert!- Candy se sintió herida- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Porque nadie ha querido decirme nada?

Y volteando a ver a Archie se aferró a él..-¡¿Tú lo sabes Archie? ¡¿Lo sabes verdad?

- Candy tranquilízate- le respondió Archie tomándola de las manos- sí lo sé, pero estoy de acuerdo con ellos, por ahora es mejor que no lo sepas por ahora.

-¡¿Por qué no?- exclamó algo ofendida- ¡me están ocultando algo y quiero saberlo!

- Candy….-Archie la miró apesadumbrado, quería decirle, gritarle que Anthony estaba vivo, que su primo por quien tanto había derramado lágrimas no se había ido del mundo como lo habían creído todos estos años, pero era necesario esperar un poco más.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo Candy?- se oyó la voz del patriarca detrás de ella- ¿porqué tienes tanto interés en ello?

-Es sólo que…..- Candy trataba de ahogar la sensación de angustia que sentía en ese momento- algo me dice que es alguien muy importante, lo presiento, puedo sentirlo…-dijo llevándose una mano al corazón.

Archie y Albert se miraron entre sí, el patriarca se aproximó más a ella y abrazándola la consoló diciéndole- no te preocupes Candy, todo estará bien, es sólo que no es el momento, no te atormentes pensando en esto, te prometo que cuando sea el momento te lo diré yo mismo.

-Está bien Albert, confío en ti- respondió ella un poco más tranquila por sus palabras - aunque no se sí pueda aguantar tanto.

- No te preocupes- externó Albert consolándola- lo importante ahora es que ocupes tu mente en otras cosas.

Después de unos minutos que ocupó para calmarse, digiriendo las palabras de Albert, recordó algo. Mientras tanto Archie ya había salido del despacho para ocuparse de algunos asuntos.

-Entonces….- una idea había surgido en Candy- tal vez vaya a ver a Terry, me envió un boleto para Nueva York.

-¿Cómo?...- preguntó Albert asombrado, por oírle hablar normalmente del actor.

- Susana decidió dejarlo libre y yo … bueno hemos decidido frecuentarnos y ver qué sucede- respondió ella un poco apenada por no haberle contado de ello antes.

-En ese caso- declaró Albert extrañado por el giro que habían dado los últimos acontecimientos- me alegro, te felicito y felicita por mí a Terry, él debe estar muy feliz.

-Lo haré Albert- respondió deshaciéndose del abrazo de su tutor- por lo pronto iré a ver a Annie antes de irme, ¡tengo tantas ganas de platicar con ella!

Y salió un poco más tranquila y alegre por la ilusión de volver a ver a su amiga, olvidándose del motivo que la había llevado a ese lugar.

**OOOOO**

_Nueva York 1915 Primavera_

- ¡Muy bien!- emitió un aplauso para darles ánimo para la presentación de esa noche, aunque ya había pasado un día después del estreno y la próxima función sería mañana por la noche.

Los actores y actrices suspiraron de alivio al ver que por fin se había terminado el ensayo, ya era un poco tarde y sus semblantes mostraban cansancio y fatiga.

-¡Vamos ¡Vamos ¡Arriba ese ánimo!- los conminó el director-… esta serie de presentaciones va a ser un éxito.

Todos lo miraron con cansancio deseando que los dejara en paz por lo menos en ese momento del día, así que se apresuraron a despedirse para tomar cada uno de ellos su camino a casa.

Aún así había dos de ellos que todavía se quedarían ensayando un poco más. Después de media hora, ambos tomaron sus cosas y salieron del teatro.

- ¡Ah realmente necesito un descanso!, creo que ahora si no me levantaré hasta después de mediodía-dijo ella mientras se estiraba un tanto e iban caminando por aquella poco transitada avenida.

- Recuerda que no debes forzar tu garganta- le recordó él- si no me darás el placer de verte completamente humillada por mí.

- Jamás te daré esa satisfacción- respondió ella al ver la sonrisa de él- eso te lo aseguro Sr. Grandchester.

-Ya lo veremos- sentenció Terry con una no disimulada sonrisa- el día menos esperado tendré mi oportunidad y ya verás, estaré muy orgulloso de mi triunfo.

-Mmmm veo que desde que llegaste de Chicago estás de muy buen humor- le dijo ella sopesándolo- parece que algo interesante ocurrió ¿no Terry?

Terry mantuvo la sonrisa que había aparecido en él prácticamente desde que había regresado, como lo había dicho su compañera actriz, el simple hecho de imaginar que pronto Candy vendría con él y la posibilidad de que se quedara, había aumentado enormemente su entusiasmo por la vida, ahora ya no había tristeza, soledad, pena que había ido en aumento desde que Susana había sufrido ese terrible accidente, pero ahora todo parecía volverse más claro, límpido y envuelto en una luz a su alrededor y Candy le había dado el último impulso.

-Algo así- respondió él evasivamente mirando hacia el cielo, descubriendo una de las primeras estrellas que se asomaban en él.

- Por lo que veo no me lo contarás- dijo ella-….pero no importa, mientras estés alegre eso es lo más importante para mí.

Terry dejó de observar hacia el firmamento para voltear en su dirección, he hizo un gesto mostrándole lo agradecido que estaba por su amistad, el cual ella comprendió al instante.

- De nada Terry, recuerda que siempre contarás conmigo en todo- Karen se detuvo para verlo a los ojos-en todo, recuerda que siempre estaré ahí.

- Lo sé- le respondió el actor muy sincero- te lo agradezco mucho. Ella lo abrazó por unos instantes y después se despidió de él.

-¡Que descanses Terry!- exclamó ella alejándose a paso veloz – ¡y mucha suerte para mañana!

-Que duermas bien- expresó Terry- nos vemos.

Terry agitó el brazo en señal de despedida y unos minutos más tarde llegaría a su departamento en un alto edificio de la ciudad, no muy lejos del teatro en el que ahora ensayaban y daban las presentaciones.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo que daba a la puerta de su habitación pensaba en que pronto llegaría el día en que al abrirla encontraría a la mujer que siempre había amado detrás de esa puerta de madera, esperándole con esa hermosa sonrisa después del arduo trabajo del día.

**OOOOO**

En cuanto vieron la gravedad en la que se encontraba aquél joven, inmediatamente un par de enfermeras auxiliaron al hombre que lo traía a cuestas, depositándolo en una de las camillas que estaba dispuesta en ese momento en el hospital.

Mientras otra de ellas empezaba a hacerle preguntas al hombre, el par de enfermeras empezaron a tomar los signos vitales del joven, alarmadas ante el riesgo de que el paciente de un momento a otro tuviera una crisis debido a lo extremadamente enfermo que se encontraba.

Rápidamente solicitaron la presencia de un médico para atenderlo y mientras tanto lo llevaron a una sección de urgencias para darle los primeros auxilios.

El hombre que lo había encontrado respondió los cuestionamientos y como tenía prisa se retiró del hospital aunque un poco preocupado por la salud de aquél chico, diciéndose que tal vez regresaría para preguntar por su estado más tarde.

El médico que lo atendió, lo revisó y vió que presentaba dificultad para respirar, tenía la temperatura de su cuerpo muy alta, además de convulsiones por lo que era urgente actuar , ya que podría empeorar y presentarse una neumonía; aunado a ello presentaba fracturas en sus costillas que también era preciso atender.

Sin embargo mientras lo atendían con diligencia, el médico se asombró ante las demás heridas que presentaba, como ya había comprobado; además de las fracturas en la costilla, presentaba diversos golpes en sus piernas y brazos, además de la cara, en la cual podían verse también algunas heridas además de la cabeza, parecía como si hubiera sufrido un castigo muy severo, acto que le extrañó al médico ya que se trataba de un chico que seguramente aún no llegaba a los 20.

Ciertamente le habían llegado pacientes en ese estado, muy pocos en realidad que podía contar con los dedos de la mano, pero la mayoría de ellos había sido gente adulta que regularmente se metía en líos muy peligrosos, por lo que le sorprendió sobremanera encontrarse en esta situación con un chico prácticamente saliendo de la adolescencia, lo seguro era que se trataba de un caso extraño.

- ¿Tienen los datos personales del chico?- preguntó a una de las enfermeras.

- No, el hombre que lo auxilió dijo que lo encontró en uno de los caminos de parque, doctor- respondió una de ellas-no lo conoce y dice que jamás lo había visto por aquí.

-Entonces su nombre es desconocido- respondió para sí- no podemos avisar a algún familiar.

- No trae nada para identificarlo- respondió la enfermera.

- Bueno entonces dejemos eso para después, ahora lo más importante es evitar que puedan darse más crisis que lo lleven a una enfermedad muy grave- dijo el doctor con inquietud mirando al paciente que seguía inconsciente- si hubiera llegado un poco más tarde al hospital no habríamos podido hacer nada por él.

Después de que lo hubieron estabilizado, el doctor se retiró a atender a otros pacientes, dejando al cuidado del chico a una de las enfermeras que lo habían auxiliado desde que llegó, indicándole las instrucciones de que en caso de que presentara algún cambio o su salud se agravara más de lo que ya estaba, le avisara inmediatamente, ciertamente el chico aún seguía en peligro, habían logrado que la fiebre descendiera y no se presentara alguna crisis, sin embargo había un alta probabilidad de que volviera a presentarse dada la infección y complicaciones que presentaba. Además de ello había que atender las profundas heridas de su cuerpo.

Tal como había dicho el médico milagrosamente el chico había salvado su vida, si aquél hombre no hubiera pasado en ese momento, habría dejado de existir….

Anthony habría dejado de existir.

* * *

_N/A: Hola chicas, parece que Anthony cayó en buenas manos, ya era justo no? y bueno Candy tampoco supo por Albert de Anthony, creen que fué lo mejor? y también tuvimos a Terry imaginándose ya una vida junto a la pecosa._

_Seguimos._

**The darkness princess:** Hi!. Sip así es, ya algunas cosas empezarán a conocerse y la situación de Anthony pronto se dará a conocer. Abrazos!

**Sasyta**: Hola!, jeje .. en verdad es mucho esperar hasta el fin de semana?...trataré de apurarme. Así es, Archie ahora ya lo sabe, pero Albert no quiere que Candy lo sepa aún como lo vimos en el cap y que bueno que te siga gustando el fic. Igualmente saludos hasta allá desde México.

**Ladybug**: No te preocupes, por supuesto que lo ayudará, pero de una vez adelanto que por algún imprevisto que será beneficioso para el actor, Candy todavía no lo sabrá, pero de que ya no falta mucho para que lo hallen eso es seguro, algo de esto pasará en el siguiente capítulo. Saludos!

**lore de brower**: Holis! Pues como ves si llegó a un hospital….cuál será? Y sobre la Tía, pues ella le dio la oportunidad a Candy de saberlo, pero la pecosa no lo aprovechó….imagínate ya pudo haberse enterado y angustiado como ahora están la Tía Abuela, George, Thomas, Albert y por último Archie…¿quién será la próxima persona en enterarse?...Saludos!

**Magnolia:** Hoooola! , jejeje ese es el chiste de estos capis, uhh y espérate el próximo. Muchos abrazos amiga!.

**duckie1202**: Hi! Bueno hoy lo subí tempranito, a ver qué les parece. Saludos!

...

_Gracias por sus reviews y atentas al próximo, estará interesante._

_Chao!_


	46. Chapter 46

_Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki © . Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento._

* * *

**XLVI**

_Y el tormento que hay en mi corazón tendrá un final._

…..

_Toc toc_

-Adelante- dijo una voz dentro de la habitación mirando hacia la entrada.

- Permiso Tía Abuela- dijo una chica de delicada figura asomándose por la misma-.. perdone… ¿la interrumpo?

-Pasa, pasa- la matriarca se alegró de verla e invitándola al sillón - ven siéntate, ¿quieres algo de té? Lo pediré al instante.

- Gracias, no es necesario- dijo ella un poco tímida-….sólo quiero hablar con usted un momento.

- Oh, entonces está bien…-dijo ella haciéndole una seña a la mucama para que se abstuviera de llamar al servicio- dime.

Un perceptible rubor subió a su rostro tiñendo de rojo las mejillas de la chica….-Ehh …esto.. ¿No ha hablado Archiebald con usted?

- No- respondió ella intrigada-…desde que llegó ha estado con Williams todo el tiempo, he querido verlo para platicar con él pero no ha habido tiempo…-terminó de decirlo con un suspiro.

Annie la vió con extrañeza, y entonces recordó lo que le había señalado Candy cuando estuvieron juntas un rato en esa mañana, de que algo pasaba en la familia, la Tía Abuela se estaba comportando de una manera rara y le estaban ocultando algo.

- Yo tampoco he tenido tiempo para estar con él desde que llegamos de la casa de mis padres- expuso la chica algo contrariada también, sobretodo porque tan sólo le había dicho que Albert lo necesitaba en las oficinas en ese momento, lo que le extrañó un poco - …sin embargo hay algo que queríamos decirles tanto a usted como al Tío Abuelo.

- ¿De qué se trata?- la matriarca levantó la vista hacia ella un poco inquieta- ¿es algo grave?

- Noo, no, por supuesto que no- negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa- es solo que…..hemos decidido dar un paso más allá de nuestro compromiso….

- ¿Cómo?...- la Tía Abuela se acercó a ella tratando de dilucidar lo que quería decirle- ¿qué significa?

- Que hemos decidido comprometernos- susurró apenada y bajando un poco la cabeza- hemos planeado hacerlo en unos meses…. ¿está usted de acuerdo?

La Tía Abuela se sorprendió por unos instantes, sabía que el día en que Archie y Annie unirían sus vidas no estaría muy lejos, lo sabía desde el momento en que Archie la presentó con ella tiempo atrás hacía unos cuantos meses, pero jamás había imaginado que llegaran a vincularse tan pronto, aún así se repuso de su sorpresa y su corazón se llenó de gozo al saber que aún en estos amargos momentos para ella debido a la situación de Anthony tendrían algo que celebrar, por lo que no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas se asomaran a su rostro.

-Tía Abuela…- Annie se alarmó al ver que no respondía y también al ver sus lágrimas- ¿no le parece bien?...entonces a lo mejor debemos esperar…. y tal vez después...

- No, no es eso, es la mejor noticia que hayas podido darme y aunque mi nieto no se encuentre aquí los felicito a ambos y ¡por supuesto que estoy de acuerdo!- finalizó la Tía Abuela con una sonrisa…- ven aquí..-le dijo extendiéndole sus brazos.

Annie se acercó a ella para en unos instantes después ser abrazada tan fuertemente que Annie sintió que se le partía el alma al ver a la Tía Abuela así, dándole tan grandes muestras de cariño como jamás las había visto en ella, en ninguna otra ocasión, no estaba segura de si pasaba los mismo con quienes eran los verdaderos miembros de su familia, fue entonces cuando también recordó las palabras de Candy que le decía que había advertido de la angustia y lo abatida que la había visto, lo cierto era que el estado emocional de la matriarca era de una susceptibilidad a tomarse en cuenta.

Annie correspondió a aquel abrazo cargado de emoción del cual estaba segura la Tía Abuela estaba descargando muchas más emociones que el simple hecho de su próximo compromiso….. sí… era mucho más que eso.

**OOOOO**

Había desechado la idea de ver a Terry al contrario de lo que le había mencionado a Albert, pensó que no era un buen momento para eso, sin embargo, era imprescindible su viaje a Nueva York, ya que ahora nuevamente le habían dado un encargo fuera del hospital y tenía que presentarse en el hospital de aquella grande ciudad.

Aunado a ello Anne no dejaba de darle ánimo, le había dado el aliento para ver con buena cara el breve viaje que haría, ya que sólo sería por dos días, que era suficiente tiempo para cumplir su deber.

El recorrido del tren ya no le pareció tan largo como había sido la última vez, además estaban en otra estación, una llena de esperanza y renovación muy diferente.

Bajó del tren con su maleta, había decidido no avisarle a Terry y darle así una sorpresa, había observado que en esa misma noche estaría presentándose en el teatro, así que tenía el tiempo suficiente para cumplir su encargo en el día y después lo esperaría una vez que acabara la función.

Caminó hasta que encontró un carruaje para que la llevara directamente al hotel donde se hospedaría provisionalmente. Mientras avanzaba recordó esa vez cuando en similares condiciones había viajado con muchas ilusiones a NY y cuando Terry le enseñaba la ciudad, esa vez no había intuido que algo sucedía, Terry actuaba normalmente mostrándole lo mucho que ella le importaba y ella estaba alegre, en ese entonces pensaba que ésta ciudad sería su nuevo hogar, no obstante no había sido así y se había convertido en un amargo recuerdo, pero ahora nuevamente la vida les daba la oportunidad de volver a redimirse, una nueva oportunidad para estar juntos, una nueva oportunidad para tratar de intentarlo….

-Una nueva oportunidad….- dijo en un suspiro Candy y con ensoñación mirando a través de la ventanilla-… ¿será posible?

Una vez que llegó al hotel, tomó una ducha y cambió sus ropas de viaje, salió rápidamente de su habitación para llegar al hospital y entregar de una vez el encargo que le habían encomendado, había pensado en caminar, pero una ligera y pertinaz lluvia hizo su aparición obligándola a tomar nuevamente un carruaje.

EL paquete que llevaba bajo el brazo iba medianamente protegido, Candy se lamentó el haber dejado su sombrilla en su apartamento, lamentablemente muchos habían pensado lo mismo que ella y ahora los pocos carruajes que se veían en la calle estaban ocupados.

Estaba a unos pasos fuera del hotel cuando de pronto un hombre la vió e hizo que la diligencia se detuviera invitándola a subir, Candy sorprendida al principio, se repuso inmediatamente y accedió al ver que las posibilidades de que encontrara alguno vacío se esfumaran, por lo que aceptó y subió al mismo ayudada por aquél hombre.

Una vez dentro, él le preguntó hacia dónde se dirigía, Candy le dijo que iba al hospital por lo que el hombre asomándose por la ventanilla le dijo al cochero del cambio de dirección. Ante ello Candy se turbó disculpándose y no queriendo desviar el camino de aquel hombre, hizo el gesto de bajarse, aquel hombre la detuvo sosteniéndola ligeramente del brazo y con una sonrisa le pidió que le permitiera llevarla a su destino, a lo que Candy accedió a regañadientes.

El trayecto le pareció muy largo a la rubia, cada látigo que el conductor le daba a los caballos le provocaba una sensación de estremecimiento apretando con mayor fuerza el paquete en sus brazos y la presencia de ese hombre amable le producía escalofríos sin conocer el motivo de aquello. Él dándose cuenta de que su presencia incomodaba a la chica optó por mantenerse en silencio, mirando a través de la ventanilla aquella lluvia que caía en forma continua aunque de cuando en cuando le dirigía una mirada observadora.

En cuanto llegaron a la entrada del hospital, Candy prácticamente saltó del carro justo después de agradecerle a aquel hombre por su amabilidad de llevarla en su carruaje antes de que se éste se detuviera y el conductor abriera la puerta, lo que provocó que éste mismo se sobresaltara, ante la audacia de la chica, no así con su amo, que sólo se dispuso a reír tranquilamente ante la acción de aquella chica, mientras un ligero brillo malicioso había aparecido en sus ojos, el conductor movió la cabeza negativamente desaprobando lo que acababa de ver emprendiendo el camino de nuevo.

Candy corrió y corrió hasta llegar al edificio central del hospital en parte por la lluvia que empezaba a aligerar y también para alejarse de aquella diligencia y su ocupante, no mirando hacia atrás. Una vez que llegó a la entrada se detuvo para tomar aire ante el esfuerzo que había hecho, respiró profundamente y alejando cualquier pensamiento sobre lo que acababa de experimentar se desplazó hacia la recepción del nosocomio.

**OOOOO**

Sí, no era totalmente lógico que lo buscara en sitios como éste pero las posibilidades por mínimas que fueran debía tomarlas en cuenta._ Y este lugar era uno de ellos._

La fachada del edificio era antigua, mostrando ante sus ojos lo viejo que era y aunque el reverdecer de sus jardines le daba un matiz agradable no dejaba de presentar un aspecto sombrío. Pocas veces había venido a este lugar además de lo alejado que se encontraba de la ciudad, los alrededores del mismo no contribuían en nada, sobre todo aquél parque lleno de árboles viejos que se negaban a renovarse, propagando aquel ambiente lóbrego a las construcciones cercanas.

Habría querido pasar de largo y no buscar en este lugar, pero como se había dicho a sí mismo tenía que agotar todas las posibilidades.

Se encaminó rápidamente hacia la entrada, parecía que nadie se inmutaba por el aspecto antiguo, tanto las personas que entraban y salían, tanto el personal como los pacientes no le daban mayor importancia, lo seguro era que estaban acostumbrados a ello, y pensó que tal vez no volvería a regresar a este lugar, sí…tan sólo bastaría eso…. en unos minutos seguramente estaría lejos de ahí…

-Buenos días señorita- inclinó la cabeza en señal de saludo- ¿me podría indicar la oficina del director?

La aludida lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, examinándolo por unos segundos.

-El director sólo recibe a personas con cita- respondió ella tranquilamente girándose para acomodar unos papeles.

-Entonces ¿me podría dar una cita para hablar con él?- preguntó imperturbablemente ante el gesto de la enfermera- se trata de una cuestión delicada y urgente por lo que le agradecería si pudiera ser para hoy mismo.

- ¿Cuál es su nombre?- preguntó ella con desinterés tomando un pequeño papel y tinta.

-Soy George Johnson y vengo en representación de William Albert Andrew- respondió inmediatamente mirándola con atención.

-Muy bien, iré a ver al director para que me indique la hora en que lo recibirá- le comunicó ella desviándose hacia uno de los dos pasillos que había en ambas direcciones- espere aquí por favor.

-Sí, muchas gracias señorita- declaró George.

No pasaron más de dos minutos cuando por el mismo pasillo por el que había desaparecido la enfermera, surgió la figura del director, éste era un hombre ya entrado en años por las canas que relucían tanto a los lados de su cabeza como en su frente pero que se conservaba en buena forma .

Aquél hombre llegó rápidamente a donde estaba y lo saludó efusivamente.

- ¡Señor George! ¡Qué gusto tenerlo por aquí! - expresó vehemente- ¡Es un honor su visita!

Detrás de ellos se encontraba la enfermera un poco asombrada ante la elevada muestra de amabilidad de parte del director hacia ese hombre, se retiró hacia su puesto de trabajo encogiéndose de hombros.

- Muchas gracias Director- respondió George correspondiendo en amabilidad aunque le parecía algo inverosímil- vengo ante usted en representación de Will…

- Sí , sí, de los Andrew- interrumpió el director- pero por favor pase a mi oficina por favor.

George siguió a aquél hombre peculiar, que parecía reconocer a la familia Andrew, sin embargo él no recordaba personalmente al director, estaba seguro de no haberlo visto en la presentación de Albert, aunque tal vez se equivocaba. Una vez dentro de la cómoda oficina del director, se apresuró a explicar el motivo de aquella visita ya que habría que recorrer otros lugares para seguir con la búsqueda.

-Le explicaré brevemente- empezó George al tiempo que extraía algo desde su impecable traje- estoy buscando a un chico con estas características.

Mostró inmediatamente una foto algo gastada, reflejando a un chico sonriente en su traje de caza.

-Su nombre es Anthony y me gustaría saber si de casualidad se encuentra aquí- le dijo extendiéndole la imagen- aunque esta foto es de hace unos años, espero que pueda servir para que tenga una idea de la persona que busco.

El director la miró y después de haber estudiado aquella foto se dirigió hacia George con curiosidad.

-Permítame decirle que en este hospital hay muchos pacientes que no llego a conocer, diariamente llegan y se van, sin que jamás yo sepa que alguna vez pasaron por aquí, sin embargo podría haber alguien que pueda ayudarnos-indicó el hombre.

Hizo lo necesario para mandar llamar al doctor encargado del área de urgencias, el cual se presentó inmediatamente en la oficina del decano.

- Adelante…- exclamó el director ante el sonido proveniente de la puerta- adelante doctor Wells.

-Buenos días, director- dijo el doctor Wells entrando y cerrando tras de sí la puerta- dígame ¿en qué puedo servirle?

-Le presento a George Johnson- señalando en su dirección- es un visitante distinguido que nos honra con su visita al hospital.

-Mucho gusto, es un placer conocerle- declaró amablemente George mirándolo con atención.

- El gusto es mío señor George- exteriorizó el doctor Wells-¿le puedo ayudar en algo?

- Sí, le decía al director que estoy buscando a un chico de aproximadamente 17 años rubio, de ojos azules- comenzó a explicar George mecánicamente, había realizado esa misma descripción en todos los lugares que había visitado anteriormente, esperando encontrar al sobrino de Albert en cada uno de ellos, pero siempre recibía la misma negativa, lo cual lo tenía desalentado.

El director le extendió la foto, mientras George le explicaba un poco las características de Anthony, con la cual al momento de tenerla frente a sí, el doctor Wells se sobresaltó mostrándose sorprendido mirando alternativamente al director y a George.

-Disculpe Sir- el doctor Wells se enfocó en George- ¿cuánto tiempo hace que han tomado esta fotografía? Veo que está un poco gastada.

- Hace aproximadamente cuatro años- respondió el amigo y consejero de Albert, empezando a sentirse inquieto- ¿por qué?

- Porque si no estoy equivocado, un chico con extraordinario parecido al de esta foto ha ingresado al hospital recientemente- explicó el doctor Wells muy seguro- sin embargo…

- ¡¿Eso es verdad?- George se levantó abruptamente del asiento en el que se encontraba y el director hizo un tanto también-¡entonces quisiera verlo! Si usted me lo permite señor director.

La emoción al saber que posiblemente había hallado a Anthony, por poco lo hacía olvidar las normas de comportamiento; habría querido correr inmediatamente y comprobar por él mismo lo que tanto anhelaban tanto él como la familia Andrew.

-¡Vamos!- dijo el director comprendiendo e invitándolos a salir y el doctor Wells se encargó de guiarlos hacia aquella sección en donde se encontraba el chico.

Una vez que se hubieron detenido en esa zona, a punto de traspasarla, George estaba muy agitado, la posibilidad de haberlo encontrado al fin, se sobrepuso al razonamiento del porqué estaban en ese sitio, en un hospital y sobretodo en área de pacientes delicados, todo ello paso frente a sus ojos sin que lograra captarlo su pensamiento racional por el momento.

Atravesaron aquel pabellón distribuido en varios espacios separados apenas por una delgada cortina, el doctor Wells se detuvo ante el último de aquellos espacios haciéndole el gesto a George para que se acercara.

George se aproximó rápidamente y observó a la persona que estaba sobre aquella cama, no dudando más….. se trataba de Anthony, de Anthony Brower Andrew.

- ¡Es él!- dijo dirigiéndose tanto al director y al médico Wells visiblemente emocionado-… ¡es la persona que estaba buscando!.

Sin embargo el estado en que se encontraba lo alarmó mucho, tanto…que nubló la alegría interna que había aparecido dentro de él para darle paso al miedo y la preocupación.

Lo primero que había que hacer era informar a Albert y a Thomas para detener la búsqueda que hasta entonces había sido infructuosa pero…_. _

_¿Lo había encontrado demasiado tarde?_

* * *

_N/A: Hola a todas! Fiestas y más fiestas se vienen para los Andrew a pesar de todo, Candy ya está en NY ..¿quién habrá sido ese hombre?.Por fin han hallado a Anthony...parece que por un momento se habría escapado esa posibilidad si George habría hecho caso a cierta aversión.._

_Seguimos, pero antes, quisiera decirles que a reserva de su opinión, intentaré cambiar el modo en que les doy las respuestas al review que me dejan, así que las que tengan cuenta en FF recibirán la respuesta por medio de un PM y las que no estén inscritas, les dejaré la respuesta al final del capítulo. Ya había mencionado algo de esto en el pasado capítulo, así que quiero intentarlo._

_Por lo pronto he empezado con las reviews del capítulo anterior._

**ginn19:**Hi! Bueno no está de más y en un día de estos te encuentras con el capítulo subido a media semana. Si, pero es porque no la quieren ver tan preocupada como lo están ellos, hasta ahora saben que Anthony está desaparecido y sin saber nada de él, temiendo el secuestro..que como sabemos sucedió.

Dramatismo si habrá, soy fanática de esto y del romanticismo también pero a veces como que no se me da mucho ésto último jeje XD. Igualmente cuídate y te mando muchos abrazos!

**Evelyn**: Hola! Gracias! y espero que te gusten muchísismo más los que vienen, tengo mucha ilusión en que sea así; ahí vamos, no desesperen..jaja yo estaría igual que ustedes si no fuera mío este fic. Saludos!

...

_Gracias por sus reviews!_

_En el siguiente capítulo veremos la reacción de Albert al saber que han hallado a Anthony y el encuentro de Candy y Terry en Nueva York._

_Nos leemos hasta entonces..Bye!_


	47. Chapter 47

_Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki © . Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento._

* * *

**XLVII**

_Y con el sonido de la lluvia en algún lugar, pensaré que el tiempo esos recuerdos borrará._

…..

La vista de aquél teatro era espectacular, tal como lo había sido la última vez que había venido a la ciudad, hacía ya tiempo atrás. Las luces de la calle ya estaban encendidas aún cuando todavía no anochecía, tornándose una vista llamativa mezclada con las tonalidades del firmamento.

No había tardado mucho en averiguar en qué lugar se estaba presentando la obra de Terry, el nombre del actor de origen inglés ya era muy reconocido por el lugar y en dondequiera que se presentaba la compañía en la cual él se encontraba trabajando, su nombre resaltaba por sobre los demás.

La gente llegaba copiosamente a la presentación de aquella noche, aún cuando ya habían pasado dos días del estreno según había oído, y a juzgar por las conversaciones algunos decían que la obra era sorprendentemente actuada, que se podía sentir la química entre los personajes al interactuar entre ellos; especialmente entre los protagonistas de la misma y además, la historia era tan sumamente conmovedora y emocionante que hacía que quien la viera tuviera el deseo de verla al menos una vez más.

Esos y otros comentarios iba escuchando una chica muy contenta mientras andaba en camino hacia el vestíbulo de aquél lugar. A pesar de haber todavía algunas entradas disponibles, decidió que lo mejor sería esperar a la salida, ya cuando la obra acabara, por lo que en ese tiempo se dedicó a pasear por las calles admirando los artículos expuestos en las tiendas y acaparadores.

Una vez que previó que la obra no tardaría en culminar, regresó al vestíbulo donde seguramente podría ver a Terry, sin embargo al acercarse notó que no solamente ella tenía esa idea, varias chicas habían pensado lo mismo por lo que el acceso cercano al inmueble estaba cerrado impidiéndoles la entrada. Candy aun así esperó, estaba segura de que Terry lograría verla o por lo menos trataría de llamar su atención, tal como había hecho anteriormente hacia algún tiempo.

Las puertas del teatro se abrieron y la gente comenzó a salir, varios carruajes iban siendo abordados por la gente; mientras que dentro, se formaban varios círculos comentando sobre la obra; conforme transcurrió el tiempo, poco a poco el lugar iba quedándose vacío, hasta que empezaron a salir los actores y actrices que habían participado firmando papeles que algunos llevaban y otros tomándose fotos, entre ellos estaba Terry siendo de los más asediados, él les correspondía con una sonrisa de la cual Candy escuchó hablar:

- ¡Ahh Terry es estupendo!- una de las admiradoras le decía a su amiga- además de ser un magnífico actor, ahora desde que llegó de Chicago tiene siempre una incomprensible sonrisa de alegría en su rostro.

- Es cierto- respondió su amiga- pareciera que está muy feliz ¿Qué habrá pasado? ¡¿Será que por fin se casará con Susana?

-No lo creo- dijo la otra- si hubiera sido eso, desde el día que se comprometieron tendría esa cara de felicidad, no… yo creo que es por algo más.

- Tienes razón- analizó la otra mientras admiraba la foto que tenía entre sus manos del actor- pero no importa que haya sido, mientras veamos esa hermosa sonrisa en él con eso me basta.

Candy no pudo dejar de sentirse muy orgullosa, sabía cuánto amaba Terry su carrera y el saber que tenía mucha gente que lo admiraba hacía acrecentar su orgullo por él.

Mientras tanto Terry, que se encontraba envuelto en una nube de reporteros y fans alzó la vista para mirar a su alrededor y entonces la vió a ella, en ese momento olvidándose de todo y todos, se desembarazó del círculo en torno a él para acercarse rápidamente hacia donde estaba Candy observándola con una expresión de cariño.

En cuanto llegó a ella le dio un fuerte abrazo para a continuación acariciar sus rubios cabellos depositando en ellos suaves besos hasta llegar a su frente y nariz, los que contemplaban la escena quedaron atónitos ante las muestras de cariño que el actor le estaba prodigando a esa chica desconocida, pero conociendo el carácter del joven prefirieron mantener un poco su distancia, ya que seguramente no contestaría sus preguntas manteniéndose hermético como tantas veces ya habían experimentado al tratar de abordarlo.

-Has venido…- le susurró cerca de su oreja mientras la seguía abrazando- debiste haberme avisado.

- Quería darte la sorpresa- respondió ella dulcemente- pero creo que no debí haber venido hasta aquí, la gente nos está viendo.

Terry se dió cuenta de lo que Candy decía y después de darle nuevamente un beso en su frente la tomó de una de sus manos para salir de ahí, rápidamente llamó un carruaje que se iba a acercando a ellos y subieron en él.

Una vez que subieron Terry permanecieron abrazada a ella sin decir nada mientras muchas ideas se formaban en su mente, por el momento el poder estar juntos era más que suficiente, se llevó una de sus manos entrelazadas a sus labios para besarla y después mirarla a los ojos.

-No pensé en verte tan pronto- las palabras que salieron de él venían del corazón- aunque a decir verdad estoy feliz por ello.

Candy comprendiendo a lo que se refería, se turbó ya que, aunque su deseo de verlo al estar en la ciudad había sido grande, en realidad todavía no había pensado en la propuesta de Terry.

- Terry yo….. -su voz sonó como un susurro- todavía estoy indecisa. Es decir he venido porque me mandaron del hospital de Chicago a un asunto aquí en Nueva York y he cumplido con ello pero no podía irme sin verte, sin saber si estabas bien.

Terry se sorprendió un poco, un sentimiento de desazón se apoderó de él pero no dejó dominarse por él.

-No importa Candy, lo que importa es que estás aquí conmigo, en este momento- le dijo nuevamente besando el dorso de su mano- ¿hasta cuándo estarás aquí?

- Mañana temprano me voy aunque no he comprado el boleto de regreso- dijo ella un poco apenada por haber utilizado el boleto que Terry le había dejado-aunque en el hospital dijeron que podría quedarme estos días antes de…

- Sí quédate- le suplicó él acariciando nuevamente sus cabellos-por favor, pasemos juntos estos días que tenemos libres.

-Pero Terry tú tienes tus ensayos y las presentaciones…. – Candy trató de disuadirlo sabiendo que no tendría éxito.

- Puedo tomarme esto días ya que no hay presentaciones hasta exactamente dentro de dos días- respondió él entusiasmado- así que….quédate conmigo.

Candy lo miró conmovida, en esos momentos no podría negarle eso a Terry, ya que él la contemplaba con adoración haciéndolo ver tan encantador como solo él sabía que podía ser.

- Está bien lo haré- respondió ella con una ligera sonrisa- pero sólo estos dos días ya que tengo que regresar al trabajo del hospital

-Sabía que no me dirías que no- le dijo él besando su mejilla muy complacido.

Decidieron ir al hotel donde Candy se hospedaba, ya era muy tarde por lo que Terry se ofreció a llevarla hasta su habitación.

Una vez que hubo cerrado la puerta, Candy suspiró profundamente, se dijo que había sido una buena idea ver a Terry, estaba contenta de saber que estaría con él mañana y al día siguiente, seguramente se divertirían mucho, tanto que haría borrar los malos recuerdos de la última vez en Nueva York, sin embargo esa emoción de pronto se transformó en melancolía, no sabía porque ese sentimiento apareció de pronto, al cual finalmente lo atribuyó a esas mismas memorias.

Una vez que se despidieron, Terry no podía dejar de sonreír, había sido la noche más maravillosa que había tenido desde hacía mucho tiempo y pensando que los dos días siguientes serían igual, haciéndolo sentir inmensamente dichoso el pensar que estaría junto a ella, ya sin ningún obstáculo que pudiera detenerlos.

**OOOOO**

Aquél pedazo de papel que sostenía temblorosamente en sus manos lo había dejado paralizado, incapaz de pensar por unos segundos, sin embargo al mismo tiempo un sentimiento de felicidad se apoderó de él, tomó su gabardina y salió apresurado de su oficina, el chofer se asombró al verlo traspasar el umbral del edificio que, inmediatamente se aprestó a abrirle la puerta.

Un vez dentro, aún sin preguntar todavía la dirección; el señor William ya estaba indicando la dirección a donde tendría que conducir, por lo que dedujo que era total y llanamente imprescindible presentarse en ese sitio lo más veloz posible.

Una vez que llegaron, Albert no esperó a que el chofer hiciera su trabajo, prácticamente salió con urgencia del auto y corrió hacia la entrada del hospital donde estaba George esperándolo con nerviosismo.

- ¡¿Dónde está?- preguntó ansioso Albert en cuanto llegó a él- ¡¿en qué habitación? ¡¿Cómo está?

- Albert, es preciso que antes de que lo veas hablemos de algo….- George lo miró con un gesto de preocupación que Albert no advirtió.

-¡No!- y dándose cuenta de lo alterado que él mismo se encontraba, moduló un poco su voz mientras se aprestaba a la entrada de aquel hospital- …quiero verlo ahora… yo ….deseo verlo.

-Está bien Albert, si eso es lo que quieres, pero debes controlarte - George se dió por vencido sabiendo que no podría evitarle una mayor angustia y preocupación en cuanto lo vislumbrara- vamos.

Recorrieron el pasillo varias veces andado por George desde que había llegado a ese sitio, a Albert lo consumían los nervios, imaginaba que seguramente Anthony no lo reconocería cuando lo viera, pero él le diría lo mucho que le quería tanto a él como a su madre, que él era el Tío Abuelo y que desde ese momento podría contar con él, esos eran los pensamientos del patriarca.

Una vez frente al pabellón donde estaba Anthony, George se detuvo un poco, lamentaba el tener que presentarle a Albert el terrible aspecto en el que se encontraba su sobrino pero no tenía más remedio, era algo inevitable.

Tocó la puerta en dos ocasiones, un momento después salió una enfermera con semblante irritado por la interrupción, pero al darse cuenta de que se trataba de aquél hombre que había estado en el hospital desde que llegó, se resignó.

-¿Sí?- miró a George y reparó en el hombre que estaba a su lado, su aspecto era imponente- ¿se les ofrece algo?

-Él es William Andrew, y desea ver a su sobrino- respondió George mecánicamente. La enfermera miró a aquel hombre, era imposible no conocerlo al igual que el apellido Andrew, sin embargo se dirigió nuevamente a George.

-Creo que es usted consciente de que el joven no está en condiciones de recibir visitas- esas palabras alarmaron a Albert-…..pero aun así los dejaré estar por unos minutos, no más.

-Está bien señorita- la voz de Albert sonó tranquila a pesar de lo impaciente que se encontraba por atravesar aquél umbral- si usted puede darnos algunos minutos, para mí es más que suficiente.

Parecía que aquellas palabras habían tenido el efecto deseado ya que la mujer sonrió un poco antes de abrirles la puerta para dejarlos pasar.

Jamás en toda su vida el camino en un hospital había sido tan largo para Albert, el recorrer aquel estrecho pasillo con improvisados aposentos separados por ligeras cortinas hasta llegar al fondo había sido para él una auténtica pesadumbre, al ver a aquellas personas postradas en aquellas camas prácticamente en silencio, le indicaba que lo que estaba a punto de ver lo impresionaría fuertemente.

Cuando llegaron al fondo del pasillo, Albert se quedó un poco rezagado detrás de George, mientras que éste abría la delgada cortinilla que los separaba de Anthony, entonces lentamente ante el patriarca apareció una imagen que acongojó su corazón. Ahí estaba él, su querido sobrino Anthony completamente ajeno a la visita que tenía, postrado en aquél lugar, con huellas visibles de tortura y un aspecto tan delgado y pálido que si no supieran que era él, podrían decir que estaba completamente irreconocible y muy distinto al Anthony lleno de vida antes de aquél fatídico día de caza. Su cuerpo en su mayoría estaba vendado, incluyendo su cabeza por la que se asomaban algunos largos y rebeldes cabellos rubios.

Un sentimiento de la más amarga desolación y desánimo dominó al patriarca, jamás desde que supo que Anthony estaba con vida había imaginado que lo encontraría así, entonces tratando de sobreponerse se acercó a él y miró su rostro, sí…no había duda, él era Anthony, lo reconocería una y mil veces a pesar de las lesiones evidentes, a pesar de su estado… a pesar de todo.

No pudo evitar apretar fuertemente una de sus manos en señal de desesperación y rabia mientras se acercaba al camastro y se detenía cerca de donde estaba la cabecera.

-Han dicho que ha estado inconsciente desde que lo trajeron aquí- intervino George preocupado por la reacción de Albert- el médico que lo atiende dice que está muy delicado y….

-Si tan solo lo hubiéramos encontrado antes- dijo en un susurro Albert interrumpiéndolo- si tan solo….

Acto seguido estrelló con su mano izquierda convertida en un puño la pared cercana logrando arrancar algún polvillo justo donde había asestado el golpe, para después dejarse caer en una silla puesta justo frente a la cama tomando su cabeza entre las manos y permaneciendo en silencio.

George permaneció inmóvil incapaz de decir nada por unos instantes, para después acercarse y apoyar una mano en el hombro de Albert demostrándole que estaba con él en esos difíciles momentos.

-Él estará bien, lo hemos encontrado- trató de reconfortarlo con aquellas palabras- lo hemos encontrado con vida y eso es lo más importante.

Media hora después hacía acto de presencia la enfermera para decirles que se retiraran, lo que respetaron cabalmente no sin que antes Albert se volviera para mirarle una vez más y sentirse muy desolado.

Al momento de salir del pabellón se toparon con Thomas que había sido avisado por George, el cuál le informó de la situación con una cuantas palabras.

Thomas entendió perfectamente y una ola de aflicción los embargó a los tres, hasta que Albert habló pidiéndole a George ver al médico encargado de Anthony y mirando a Thomas….

-Ahora que se ha cancelado toda búsqueda es necesario informarle a la Tía Abuela- le dijo Albert con algo de pesar - cómo quisiera evitarle todo este sufrimiento y dolor, pero ella debe saber que encontramos a Anthony, también habría que avisarle a….. pero hoy no…. ya es tarde.

Thomas inclinó su cabeza indicándole que había entendido perfectamente sus instrucciones y se desapareció de su vista, momentos después Albert y George se encaminaban al otro extremo donde estaba la oficina del médico.

**OOOOO**

Sí… definitivamente eso era lo que necesitaba, el beso de ella estaba haciendo olvidar la enorme incertidumbre que ocupaba su mente y corazón, y la abrazó tratando de alejarse de esos pensamientos, sin embargo ella notó que algo le preocupaba .

-¿Qué te pasa?- soltó un poco el abrazo tratando de mirar su rostro- ¿Sucede algo?

El sólo la abrazó más fuerte, tratando de prolongar el momento sin responder las preguntas de ella.

-¿No puedo abrazarte y besarte?- le respondió el besando su cuello suavemente-¿Sabes que eres lo más importante para mí?

Esas aseveraciones más que preguntas alertaron a Annie, Archie era cariñoso con ella, pero la forma en cómo había hablado le había hecho sospechar que algo sucedía.

- Archie, mírame- acercó sus manos a sus mejillas, mirándolo a los ojos- no sé qué es lo que te pasa, pero me gustaría que confiaras en mí, siempre, escúchame bien, siempre estaré contigo y siempre te apoyaré, cualquier cosa que te preocupe, o te angustie puedes decírmelo, yo te escucharé.

Archie la miró y alzó su mano para acariciar el hermoso cabello de ella, para a continuación besar su frente y abrazándola de nuevo susurró en su oído:

-Lo sé linda- la suave voz de él la estremecía- lo sé, es sólo que no puedo decírtelo ahora, es algo muy delicado….

- ¿Tiene que ver con la persona que estuvo en el hospital donde trabaja Candy?- preguntó ella con simplicidad.

Había tenido la ligera impresión de que él sabría algo sobre ello, las continuas salidas junto con el Tío Abuelo aunado con el nerviosismo que manifestaba involuntariamente aún cuando estaba con ella, le había dado en pensar que él sabía lo que la matriarca ocultaba.

Archie se separó de ella y mirando hacia un lado contestó con visibles muestras de intranquilidad..-¿De qué hablas?

-Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero Archie- dijo ella más segura al ver la reacción de él- y por lo que veo no me equivoqué.

El la miró de nuevo y rindiéndose caminó hacia el enorme ventanal de aquél edificio y se ocupó en mirar distraídamente por la calle por unos segundos y declaró finalmente…-Tienes razón, tiene que ver con…..eso.

Ella se acercó lentamente hasta estar junto a él y miró al igual que Archie lo hacía hacia algún punto en la calle.

-Entiendo- dijo al mismo tiempo que tomaba una de sus manos con la suya- no tienes porqué decírmelo, es sólo que te veo muy angustiado y pensé que..

- Yo quisiera decírtelo- apretó la mano de ella, sin voltear- decírselo a todo el mundo pero es imposible por ahora, no hasta que…..

Repentinamente se oyó el sonido de pequeños golpes en la puerta de aquella oficina, que los hizo sobresaltarse, Archie simplemente permitió que la persona entrara..- Adelante.

George entró y después de dar su correspondiente saludo que sólo advirtió Annie al girarse para ver quién había entrado habló con voz serena.

- Sr. Archie - anunció centrándose en la figura del joven Cornwell que seguía de pie observando la ciudad- el Sr Williams desea verlo.

- ¿Está en su oficina George?- había identificado plenamente la voz del hombre de mayor confianza del Tío Abuelo sin verlo- dile que voy enseguida.

- No, él no está en el edificio- respondió George mirando intranquilamente a Annie – está en otro lugar y me pidió que fuera usted con él, es de suma importancia.

- ¿Dónde está?- Archie giró soltando por un momento la mano de Annie para tomarla con la otra- iré en cuanto deje a Annie en la mansión.

- Es urgente que se presente con él- George lo apremió tratando de que pareciera un asunto de negocios frente a la chica- y no hay tiempo que perder, yo ordenaré que lleven a la señorita Brighter a la mansión.

La premura de George le extrañó excesivamente a Archie que hasta en ese momento no lo había visto a la cara, por lo que lo observó y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía cuándo George sonrió.

- ¡¿Es verdad?- preguntó con evidentes signos de emoción a lo que George asintió- ¡¿entonces lo has encontrado?

- Sí- respondió él mirando de reojo a Annie que no entendía de lo que hablaban- el señor Williams está con él pero..

-¡Es la mejor noticia en años!- expresó emocionado y mirando a Annie la abrazó de nuevo con todas sus fuerzas, para después soltarla e ir hacia George que también recibió un enorme abrazo- ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos no puedo esperar!

Y tomando nuevamente la mano de Annie tenía la idea de llevarla con él, George lo notó e inmediatamente dijo..- Me temo que sólo podrá venir usted….. por ahora- agregó finalmente al ver la sorpresa en sus ojos.

-Está bien- dijo Archie entendiendo la posición de George y mirando a la chica dándole un beso suave en los labios le dijo- Annie preciosa espérame en la mansión no sé si tardaré pero te prometo que te contaré todo en cuanto vuelva.

- ¡¿Pero Archie que es …?- preguntó ella cuando él ya se encaminaba junto con George hacia la puerta y entonces se acercó rápidamente deteniéndole y sin que George se diera cuenta musitó-…. ¿ A quién han encontrado?

George que iba adelante siguió su marcha pensando que Archie iba detrás de él, mientras que el joven Cornwell se detuvo a petición de Annie y solo le dijo en voz baja completamente emocionado antes de emprender el trayecto-… se trata de mi primo Annie… de Anthony…¡Anthony está vivo!

Y despidiéndose de ella se alejó con una enorme sonrisa que reflejaba lo feliz que se encontraba en esos momentos.

Mientras que ella tardó en asimilar aquella revelación, frunció un poco el ceño, pero en cuanto la idea llegó a lo más profundo de su mente no pudo evitar llevar sus manos a su boca con la mayor expresión de asombro y desconcierto pintados en su rostro.

-¡No puede ser! ¡El primo de Archie!….Anthony….¡Su primo está vivo!-murmuró para sí y darse cuenta momentos después de algo - ….¡Candy!

:::

* * *

_N/A: Hola chicas, pues aquí estamos con un capítulo más, ahora sí ya todo mundo está enterándose de que Anthony está vivo, quién creen que será la última persona de los más cercanos en saberlo? Y que decir de Terry que está muy emocionado por el encuentro con su pecosa y no quita el dedo del rengló._

**Evelyn:** Hi! Ohh yo también hago eso cuando me llega una notificación de capítulo nuevo de algun fic que sigo, a todas nos emociona! jeje, sip yo sé que esperaban que ya lo encontraran y al fin se dió, y como dices ya falta poco menos para ese encuentro, solo espero no decepcionarlas :s cuando eso llegue. Jajaja entonces a todas nos mata siempre la curiosidad. Cuídate también amix y te mando muchos abrazos!

**ladybug:**Holis! Pues te adelanto que tus deseos se harán realidad, aunque ahorita que caigo en eso tengo que arreglar algo por ahí. Ya aqui tienes un capi nuevo y el siguiente para la próxima semana. Saludos!

**ginn19:** Hola! Sip ya era justo no?, falta poco, muy poco amiga para que ellos se vean, y si solo dos días... que bien podrían ser menos para que ella regrese, mientras tanto ahora está muy contenta con Terry jeje ni se imagina que es lo que está pasando!

En fin te mando muchos saludos!

_Bueno por ahora puedo decir que sip, definitivamente es más cómodo enviar respuestas de reviews a su MP de su cuenta en FFiction, me parece más personal y además puedo darles algunos adelantos sin que nadie más se entere jojojojo que mala no?_

_Gracias por sus reviews y también por al menos darle un click y leer la historia desde lejanos países como Irlanda, Italia, Rusia, Rumania, Francia y Noruega, saludos! y también aquí en México, EU, Canadá y algunos países en América latina abrazos chicas!_

_En el siguiente volveremos a ver a los hermanos favoritos.. sí sé que estaban esperando que aparecieran de nuevo verdad? jeje_

_Nos leemos en el siguiente._

_Bye!_


	48. Chapter 48

_Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki © . Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento._

* * *

**XLVIII**

_Y dan señal de que aun tengo un corazón..._

…..

Era un parque famoso, ya que era el más grande de la ciudad y al que numerosas personas visitaban, desde los más pequeños hasta los más grandes, pasando por adolescentes, amigos y parejas que se divertían al aire libre admirando la belleza de la naturaleza.

Cerca de ahí se alzaba una inmensa fuente que bañaba la esculpida efigie de un par de ángeles, admirados por todas las personas que se encontraban cerca, mientras los niños no paraban de jugar en ella.

Un par de jóvenes pasaban cerca de ahí, se dirigían a una de las lujosas tiendas cercanas a la avenida junto al parque, no reparando en nadie más que en ellos mismos.

-De verdad que ya me hacía falta salir- dijo ella tras un suspiro para después mostrarse muy entusiasmada- espero encontrar un hermoso vestido ¿estás seguro que es por aquí?

- Ya te dije que sí, bueno eso es lo que ella me dijo- respondió él con una mueca de impaciencia – me lo aseguró.

- Mmmm- ella lo vió de reojo tratando de ver que expresión tenía y agregó- déjalo ya Neal, sabes que eso no va a llegar a ningún lado.

- Lo sé- dijo él encogiéndose de hombros no dándole mayor importancia- al fin y al cabo es una simple criada, no hay nada más allá.

- Eso espero- y mirando hacia el parque distraídamente manifestó- sabes que mamá no lo aprobaría ni en sueños.

- Y yo tampoco haría semejante locura- mencionó él despreocupado- cualquier día de estos me aburriré y se acabó.

-¿Sigues pensando en…..esa?- a Eliza le causaba una enorme repugnancia el sólo pensar en esa mujer.

Neal no respondió, deteniéndose a mirar la enorme fuente, tratando de ignorar a su hermana para no tener que responder una verdad más que evidente.

-Lo sabía- articuló ella con disgusto deteniéndose junto a él y ver que la evadía- no te la has podido sacar de la cabeza y por eso haces las cosas que haces.

-No sigas Eliza- le reprendió él algo molesto y continuando con su andar - déjame en paz, no soporto oírte sermonearme, bastante tengo con nuestra madre para que tu le sigas.

- Pues no lo dejaré- lo increpó al ir detrás de él- tú más que nadie sabes lo que nos ha hecho esa huérfana, no puedo creer que todavía la sigas queriendo y no descansaré en advertírtelo hasta que…

Eliza se detuvo en su alegato al ver a su hermano que se quedó estático enfocando su vista en un punto fijo del parque que ella desconocía.

-Neal, te estoy hablando- dijo ella molesta porque no le prestaba atención y lo tomó del brazo-¿me escuchaste?

Pero él no respondió, Eliza pudo ver que tenía una expresión de cólera y sus ojos mostraban un enfado aún mayor, por lo que intrigada miró en hacia donde él veía, la sorpresa se instaló sólo por unos segundos en su rostro, para dar paso al rencor y después de ello una mezcla de satisfacción con indignación.

- Ahh….. ya veo- dijo mirándolo, él seguía en la misma posición completamente inmóvil- sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría.

- ¡Ese maldito!- siseó Neal sin apartar sus ojos de aquella imagen frente a él- ¡¿Cómo es que está con él? ¡¿No se supone que ése estaba con la inválida?

- Veo que tenía razón… era de esperarse- dijo ella tratando de jalarlo del brazo- ¡Vámonos antes de que se den cuenta de que estamos aquí!

-¡No! ¡Yo no me voy sin al menos partirle la cara a ese maldito arrogante!- expresó con furia adelantando un paso- ¡Todavía no me he cobrado las que me ha hecho ese infeliz!

-¡Vámonos, no quiero un escándalo aquí!- vociferó ella jalándolo nuevamente del brazo- ¡Déjalos! ¡Esos idiotas pronto conocerán el dolor! ¡Ya lo verás Neal!

- ¡¿Qué dices?- exclamó él volteando a verla haciéndole caso y alejándose de ellos- ¡¿Qué quieres decir con que conocerán el dolor? ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

- Pronto lo sabrás Neal- Eliza hizo un gesto de orgullo y vanidad al tiempo que caminaba por delante de él- a esa maldita huérfana y el imbécil de Terry poco les durará el gusto y eso lo aprovecharemos hermanito, de eso puedes estar seguro.

- ¡¿Pero qué?- dijo él deteniéndose en el camino, mientras que ella se alejaba- Eliza ¡¿cómo?

Ella se giró para verlo y dijo en forma algo enigmática-…. En cuánto lo hallen, esa felicidad que destilan y me enferma desaparecerá…vamos - dio vuelta de nuevo dejando a su hermano perplejo.

Neal no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que hablaba Eliza, pero imaginó que su hermana tendría un plan en mente sobre ellos, y calmándose un poco volteó para mirar a la pareja a lo lejos con el mayor rencor para después alcanzar a su hermana que estaba por entrar a una de las tantas tiendas que estaba seguro recorrería en todo el día.

**OOOOO**

Albert estaba completamente abatido, la simple visión de su sobrino al momento que lo vió lo había consternado en demasía y además de ello la plática que había mantenido con el médico encargado de Anthony no había ayudado mucho.

_Flashback_

- ¿Qué es lo que tiene?- preguntó Albert con la mayor ansiedad por saber qué le había ocurrido a Anthony- ¡¿estará bien?

-Señor William Andrew- el médico lo miró con algo de pena por la situación- su estado es muy delicado, no me atrevería a darle falsas esperanzas.

-Eso quiere decir que…- Albert no terminó la frase azorado ante lo que imaginaba que diría aquél hombre.

- No lo sabemos, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar, esperar a que reaccione de algún modo- dijo el galeno- sin embargo entre mayor sea el tiempo que siga inconsciente es probable que….

- ¡No!¡No lo acepto!- lo interrumpió bruscamente antes de oír una fatalidad- ¡Él no puede, no tiene que…

Albert no acabó de decir aquella palabra, era demasiado.

-Señor Williams el chico llegó en muy mal estado- continuó el doctor Wells al ver que Albert se quedó callado- milagrosamente fue hallado a tiempo antes de que fuera fatal, pero debido a sus múltiples heridas es probable que aún cuando logre despertar tenga consecuencias imposibles de saber en este momento.

Albert no pudo más y empezó a caminar por la oficina del médico como solía hacer en su oficina personal cuando algo le preocupaba, a excepción de un detalle, no tenía un puro a la mano.

-Consecuencias- murmuró para sí tratando de mantener la calma- es frustrante no poder hacer nada mientras mi sobrino se debate entre la vida y la muerte.. ¿En dónde lo encontraron?

- En un parque cerca del hospital, el hombre que lo trajo aquí pasaba de casualidad cuando lo vió, en cuanto llegó hemos hecho todo lo posible para evitarle un daño mayor, aun desconociendo su identidad tenía que recibir atención inmediata, venía con golpes en el cuerpo, una costilla rota, además de una terrible fiebre y presentaba crisis que si no eran atendidas de inmediato hubieran llegado a algo …irremediable.

-Sin embargo sigue inconsciente- resaltó el patriarca consternado por los síntomas con los que había llegado Anthony.

- Disculpe mi atrevimiento pero no me explico cómo es que un joven de su posición haya atravesado por esta complicación hasta llegar a este estado- aseveró el galeno un poco temeroso ante la reacción del famoso dirigente de los Andrew tras las palabras que había mencionado.

Albert detuvo su antes persistente caminata para mirar a su interlocutor, esas palabras le habían impresionado un poco, pero era algo razonable el que hubiera llegado a cuestionarle justamente eso sabiendo lo reconocida que era la familia por lo que se había dado cuenta después de hablar con el director y ahora con el médico encargado de Anthony desde que había llegado a este lugar.

-Tiene razón- dijo el patriarca con voz tranquila-pero hay una serie de circunstancias por las cuales ha sucedido gran parte de esta….pesadilla.

El doctor frunció el ceño ante la palabra que había empleado aquél imponente hombre, pero supuso que en cierta forma era verdad, tras ver la angustia que reflejaba cuando lo conoció algunos minutos antes.

- Pues si me lo permite, creo que… me ayudaría el saber que ha ocurrido con el chico para poder ayudarlo y evitar así correr algunos riesgos innecesarios y completar la información que tengo de Anthony.

_¿Debería con__fiar en ese hombre?-_ se preguntó Albert tras mirarle unos instantes. Al parecer no había alternativa, al fin y al cabo el médico había salvado a Anthony de una muerte segura. Lo primero sería relatarle lo que había sucedido algunos años atrás….cuando supo que ese accidente de caballo supuestamente le había arrebatado la vida a su sobrino. Pero previamente tenía que asegurarse de que podría contar con su discreción… algo le decía que tenía que mantener oculta la identidad de Anthony y sobre todo el que estaba con vida… no tenía dudas de que había sido secuestrado y que habían querido darle un fin terrible.

-Quisiera pedirle algo doctor Wells – habló con voz cansada y estremecida ante sus propios pensamientos, mientras que el aludido le prestaba atención.

….

Después de salir de aquella oficina, pensó en visitar de nuevo a Anthony, quería convencerse de que seguía inconsciente, sin embargo la enfermera encargada del pabellón era muy estricta y desistió de la idea, faltaban algunas horas para que se le permitiera una nueva visita una vez que hubieran realizado algunos análisis.

Estaba fuera del pasillo y miraba constantemente el reloj situado en el mismo justo por encima de la puerta, pensaba en la tardanza de George y en las palabras que emplearía cuando los demás integrantes de la familia empezaran a enterarse de ahí en adelante, empezando por Archie.

Había decidido no permitir que se filtrara alguna información a la prensa, ya que era muy probable que hubiera reporteros apostados fuera del hospital, lo cual no beneficiaría ni a la familia ni al hospital.

Estaba algo distraído cuando Archie llegó junto a él corriendo muy apresurado, Albert al verlo no pudo reprimir una hueca sonrisa, acto que no pasó desapercibido para el joven Cornwell.

- ¡¿Cómo está?- se acercó hasta él con ojos suplicantes- ¡¿Qué dicen los médicos? ¡¿Cómo está mi primo?

Albert se giró para ver a George que estaba detrás de Archie, que sólo hizo una inclinación, indicándole con ese gesto que ya estaba enterado de la condición de Anthony y entonces se volvió hacia Archie tomándolo por los hombros.

-Sigue inconsciente, todavía no ha despertado- explicó él tratando de serenarlo- por ahora sólo tenemos que esperar.

- ¡¿Cómo? ¡No! ¡Yo quiero verlo!- exclamó Archie con angustia y algo desesperado- ¡necesito verlo!

- Calma Archie- replicó nuevamente apretando suavemente sus hombros- no podemos verlo ahora pero seguramente podrás hacerlo en unas horas, aunque ya es tarde y creo que lo mejor es que regreses a la mansión…

-¡No! ¡Yo no me muevo de aquí!-protestó moviendo negativamente su cabeza- no me iré sin siquiera verlo aunque sea unos segundos..

- Esta bien- respondió temiendo que en cualquier momento saliera la enfermera para amonestarlos por el ruido que hacían en el pasillo- pero por el momento es mejor que regresemos a la sala, ahí estaremos mejor.

Archie accedió y Albert junto con George lo condujeron hacia la amplia sala de espera.

…-¿Qué ha dicho el doctor?- preguntó antes de llegar y aseveró tratando de aferrarse a esa idea- ….mi primo…Anthony se pondrá bien ¿verdad?

- Archie, escucha con tranquilidad lo que voy a decirte…- empezó el patriarca mientras empezaba a relatarle algo de lo que había mencionado el médico; no podía evitarse, tarde o temprano lo sabría en cuanto le permitieran ver a Anthony.

**OOOOO**

Al día siguiente Thomas llegaba muy temprano a la residencia Andrew, sabía que entre más rápido diera esa importante noticia, con mayor celeridad se iban a ir esos sentimientos que estaban a punto de ahogarlo, no iba a ser fácil de ahí en adelante, a pesar de que parte de aquél secreto que increíblemente se había mantenido durante tantos años había salido a la luz para algunas personas, pensaba que todavía habría que pasar por algunas recriminaciones, especialmente la de una jovencita directamente involucrada, ¿sería capaz su ama de soportarlo?. No esperarían mucho para que ese evento se llevara a cabo y él permanecería estoicamente al lado de ella, soportando cualquier cosa por defender a su ama.

Cruzó el inmenso corredor de la sala de la mansión, sabía que la hallaría tomando el té cerca del jardín que se encontraba doblando aquél corredor, cada paso que daba la acercaba más a ella y cada paso disminuía el tiempo para revelar la agridulce noticia.

La vió contemplando sin ver el horizonte que se alzaba ante ellos, seguramente pensaba que pasaría otro día más sin saber nada de su nieto, y aunque diariamente Thomas llegaba a la mansión para recibir cualquier orden que pudiera presentarse, este día sería diferente, todo cambiaría a partir de ese mismo instante…

-Madame- habló suavemente- buenos días, veo que hoy también se levantó temprano.

-Thomas, buenos días- ella permaneció en la misma posición para después tomar un sorbo de aquél té humeante.

- Vengo a recibir sus órdenes madame- expresó él con tranquilidad, aunque por dentro empezaba a sentirse nervioso.

- Sabes que son las de cada día Thomas- replicó ella pacíficamente- mientras no suceda lo contrario, son y seguirán siendo las mismas.

Thomas no dijo nada y removió un poco sus manos al meterlas en sus bolsillos, permanecía en pie detrás de la Señora Elroy intranquilo, bajó un poco la cabeza, tratando de pensar que sería lo primero que diría, pero…. simplemente la idea junto con las palabras debían causar el efecto deseado, sólo una frase lo resumiría todo.

- Madame- regresó a su posición de compostura y respeto- he venido a informarle de un suceso por el que el Señor Williams me ha solicitado informarle.

-¿De qué se trata Thomas?- preguntó ella apacible dejando su taza de té para virar y verlo directamente - ¿Es grave?

Thomas que hasta ese momento había permanecido con la cabeza baja, la alzó para encontrarse directamente con el rostro de la Tía Abuela, extrañada y a la expectativa por la actitud de él. Una media sonrisa se asomó previamente a lo que diría:

- Lo hemos encontrado- murmuró a penas audiblemente- hemos encontrado a Anthony.

Un mudo silencio se situó en aquel lugar, todo sonido había desaparecido para la matriarca, aunque aquellas palabras habían sido dichas en voz baja, ella había oído el mensaje, aunque tomó algunos segundo captar y entender el mensaje y lo que significaba, fue entonces que la taza que sostenía en su mano empezó a agitarse para caer al suelo con un ruido sordo sin hacerse añicos.

-¡¿Es verdad?- se levantó tan abruptamente que por poco caería de bruces si no es que Thomas previendo lo que pasaría se adelantó sosteniéndola por un brazo para después dejarla nuevamente en aquella silla de jardín..

- Sí madame y si es su deseo podemos ir a verlo…

- ¡Ahora mismo!- exclamó ella agitada y sintiendo una gran emoción- quiero estar con él ¡¿Dónde está? ¡¿Por qué no ha venido aquí?¡¿Está con Williams?

- No exactamente- Thomas trató de contestar, lo peor estaría por venir-….él, Anthony está en un hospital.

-¡¿Cómo?¡¿Por qué?¡¿Qué es lo que le ha pasado a mi nieto Thomas?- exclamó visiblemente perturbada.

Thomas por toda respuesta se acercó y extendió su brazo para que ella lo tomara, la matriarca entendió y se levantó aceptando aquel gesto.-…..¿Thomas?

-Yo no sé mucho acerca de por qué está ahí, solo recibí un telegrama de George indicándonos que fuéramos al hospital de… ya que ahí había hallado a Anthony - la llevaba en el brazo y cruzaron el jardín rápidamente -El señor Williams se lo explicará ya que él ha estado pendiente del joven Anthony desde que llegó al hospital.

-¡Vamos entonces! ¿Cuándo lo encontró George?- preguntó inquieta mientras avanzaban. Por fin después de tanto tiempo podría ver nuevamente a su nieto.

- Ayer- respondió él mientras abría la portezuela del auto de los Andrew, la matriarca entró inmediatamente y Thomas la cerró para después entrar al mismo y dirigirse hacia aquel lugar.

Tiempo después llegarían al citado hospital, la Tía Abuela estaba más que agitada y aunado a ello algo le decía que para que Anthony estuviera en este lugar era porque algo le había ocurrido, era una verdadera ironía que finalmente Anthony fuera hallado justamente en un hospital, después de haberse fugado de otro.

Caminó apresuradamente, mientras que Thomas iba a su lado, él esperaba hallarse en cualquier momento con el patriarca, pero extrañamente no se encontraba a su vista, pensó que seguramente estaba con el médico a cargo de Anthony e instó a la mujer a que esperaran en la sala, mientras el Señor Williams hiciera su aparición, pero ella se negó, sólo en su mente estaba la idea fija de verlo, verlo sonreír en cuanto ella entrara sería la mayor de sus alegrías en todo ese tiempo.

Thomas entonces cedió, ya que tarde o temprano sucedería lo mismo, por lo que llegaron al corredor, divisaron que en él había una figura varonil recargada en la pared que se debatía entre pensamientos y recuerdos y frente a él estaba una puerta que daba a un pabellón en donde seguramente se encontraba su nieto.

-¡Archie! ¡¿Cómo está? ¡¿Como está tu primo?-exclamó con ansiedad, a lo que él contestó acercándose a la Tía Abuela y abrazándola fuertemente mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas, aún así habló entrecortadamente.

- Tía Abuela, él está…él está- aparecieron los primeros sollozos sin dejar de abrazarla- Tía Abuela ¿quién pudo haberle hecho algo así? ¿Por qué a él?

Esas preguntas alarmaron demasiado a la Tía Abuela por lo que se soltó de Archie y entró apresuradamente en aquél pabellón. Y en cuanto lo hizo, pudo ver que había dos hileras de camas de hospital, en cada una de ellas creía ver a Anthony, el deseo de verlo bien antes pensado se había esfumado al instante en que Archie había expresado aquello.

Caminó observando y escrutando en cada una de aquellas camas hasta que llegó al final, justo donde se encontraba la ventana. Detrás de ella venían tanto Thomas como Archie preocupado tanto por la Tía Abuela como por el hecho de que estaban dentro del pabellón sin permiso para visitas por parte de la enfermera encargada.

La matriarca descorrió palpitante la ligera cortina que aislaba aquella cama, sin embargo su corazón y su mente no estaban preparados para ver a su querido nieto así, caminó algo tambaleante hasta acercarse lo suficiente para al menos poder acariciar su rostro pero antes de intentarlo, se desvaneció sin sentido.

:::

* * *

_N/A: Hola chicas! Lo prometido.. aqui están los hermanitos, Eliza enigmática como siempre y Neal.. bueno Neal es Neal. Archie y la Tía Abuela ya saben y han visto a Anthony, la preocupación les ha llegado a todos y más con esas palabras del médico. Seguimos._

_::_

**ladybug**: Hi! Lo admito soy muy mala, y mi única justificación es que me encanta el drama. Ohh que Anthony haya sido tu primera ilusión es muy lindo! muy buena elección, al igual que yo ..que prefiero mucho más a Anthony que a Terry, no te preocupes Anthony es el protagonista aquí, así que el es fuerte y se recuperará ya verás!

**ginn19:**Hola! Asi es ya todo está saliendo a la luz... bueno en parte jaja y claro que se recuperará, pronto ya muy pronto Candy sabrá que está con vida, y si no mal recuerdo una vez dije que Terry y Anthony tendrán su tiempo para luchar por la pecosa. El fic ahí va y las actualizaciones como les he mencionado son cada semana!Saludos

**Magnolia:** Hooooola amiga!Ahh me haces sonrojar con tus halagos, muchas gracias amix y saber que estás ahí leyendo mis ideas locas me emociona. Muchos saludos y abrazos!

::

_Gracias por sus reviews, espero que las chicas inscritas en FF hayan recibido sus respuestas en su cuenta._

_Chicas! El próximo estará muuuuuuy interesante y emocionante no se lo pierdan! Y opinen con un review!_

_No adelanto nada para que estén ansiosas jijiji_

_Bye_


	49. Chapter 49

_Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki © . Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento._

* * *

**XLIX**

_El que nuestro amor corriera por una ciudad inmutable….nos hacía sentir en paz_

…..

Despertó e inconscientemente se llevó sus manos a su frente, para después observar que se encontraba en una habitación desconocida, pero al instante recordó lo que había pasado, se había desmayado, el golpe emocional había sido tan fuerte que no lo pudo soportar.

Si incorporó y se quedó sentada por unos segundos antes de intentar ponerse en pie cuando se abrió de improviso la puerta de la habitación.

-¡Tía Abuela! Debe quedarse en cama, son órdenes del médico- dijo ella corriendo inmediatamente junto a la matriarca instándola a recostarse nuevamente.

-Pero yo no quiero estar aquí, quiero estar con él- replicó a la ingresada- ¡no puedo estar aquí!.

-Lo sé, pero debe tranquilizarse- replicó ella- pronto lo verá, nos han informado que no ha habido cambios, así que es mejor esperar.

-Aún así yo quiero estar junto a él, todo este tiempo pensé que él se encontraba bien en algún lugar aunque no fuera en Chicago, pero ahora que veo que no es así, creo necesario velar por él hasta que se recupere, y para ello debo ir allá. ¿Crees que pueda salir solo por un momento?

- No se preocupe, pronto vendrá una enfermera y ella nos dirá si puede salir de esta habitación, la verdad es que todos estamos preocupados.

-¿Dónde está Williams?- preguntó, creyendo saber la respuesta.

-Hasta hace poco estaba aquí, pero el señor George lo convenció de regresar a la mansión para descansar y cambiarse, aún estaba preocupado por la salud de usted, pero George y Thomas expresaron su inclinación a permanecer en el hospital sin moverse ni un ápice, por lo que un poco más convencido aceptó diciendo que vendría en un rato más.

-¿Cuándo llegaste aquí?- le preguntó con interés, había supuesto quién le había contado lo de su nieto.

-Hace poco, vine inmediatamente después de que Archie mandara al chofer y el auto a la mansión, aún sin saber lo que le había sucedido y ahora estoy aquí- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Annie, te estoy muy agradecida- dijo la matriarca tomando sus manos- gracias por estar con nosotros en estos momentos, pero ahora quiero ver a mi nieto… ¿me llevarás por favor?

Sabía del carácter de aquella mujer, no descansaría hasta estar junto a su nieto, por lo que después de pensarlo detenidamente y al observar el buen semblante de la Tía Abuela, accedió y la ayudó a levantarse, minutos después se encontraban nuevamente enfrente de aquél pabellón.

Esta vez ayudada por Annie y sabiendo lo que le esperaba detrás de aquella puerta, la matriarca entró con mayor fuerza, ahora lo que más necesitaba Anthony era su fuerza y cariño, tanto de ella como de todos lo que lo rodeaban, y aunque no estaba completamente enterada de la situación, tenía la esperanza de que su nieto saldría avante, no por nada era y seguiría siendo un Andrew.

Mientras tanto la situación había empezado a tornarse difícil, invariablemente los medios escritos se habían enterado de que algo sucedía en aquél hospital para que el mismo William Andrew hubiera sido visto en ese lugar, algunos aseguraban también haber visto a la señora Elroy y aunque no se tuviera confirmación de que alguien estuviera enfermo, las especulaciones iban y venían en torno a ambos, algunos les achacaban una enfermedad o una simple rutina de chequeo, aún así había pocos de ellos, esperando ver a uno o al otro para asentar una nota con su respectiva fotografía.

George y Thomas se habían percatado de los reporteros y habían dispuesto mantener en secreto el motivo de las visitas del clan Andrew una vez que hablaron con el director del hospital.

Archie había regresado a la mansión junto con Albert, y una vez que hubieron descansado, Archie tenía la idea de regresar nuevamente al hospital para ver como seguía su Tía Abuela, mientras que Albert tendría que retornar al consorcio para encargarse de los asuntos pendientes que tenían que ser atendidos por él mismo para después dejarlos en manos de George.

Mientras venían en camino Archie le había planteado la posibilidad de darle la noticia a Candy, que seguramente ella sería la más afectada con la vuelta de Anthony, algo que ya había sopesado Albert, por lo que le señaló que lo más prudente sería esperar, a que Anthony reaccionara, ya si ella volvía de NY antes de ello, no habría más remedio que decirle, y que él mismo se encargaría.

Sabía que no sería fácil para ella, justo ahora estaba tratando de rehacer su vida, cuando ahora las circunstancias podrían ponerla en un conflicto muy grande, pero a pesar de eso confiaba tanto en Anthony como en ella, tenía la impresión de que pasara lo que pasara, permanecerían los fuertes lazos de amistad que los unían, confiaría en ambos. Pero ahora lo más urgente era el que Anthony saliera de aquella inconsciencia.

Tales pensamientos inundaban su mente mientras acababa de firmar el último documento que requería su firma. Ya se asomaba el atardecer de aquél día y sólo pensaba en regresar lo más pronto posible al hospital.

**OOOOO**

El paseo había sido espléndido, no se había cansado de admirar aquella hermosa fuente de ángeles del lugar por lo que se sentaron en una banca del parque no muy lejos de ella.

- ¡Qué hermoso día!- de alguna manera Candy estaba muy contenta- ¡Y cuanta gente!

-Muchas personas se reúnen aquí, es algo muy común en fin de semana- respondió él dándole un helado que Candy tomó con una gran sonrisa- yo he venido algunas veces.

-¿Entonces sueles invitar a una linda chica al parque cuando no tienes ensayo?- preguntó mirándolo traviesa.

- No realmente, sólo lo he hecho con algunas que llevan coletas y son muy pecosas- respondió el indiferente.

- ¡Ahh, entonces en eso ocupas tu tiempo libre!- se levantó para reclamarle en broma- pensaba que el gran actor de teatro sólo tenía en mente su trabajo y llegar a ser el mejor en NY.

- Eso no implica que no pueda pasear al lado de lindas chicas- respondió él haciendo mofa de ella mirándola de reojo y añadió- aunque estoy particularmente interesado en la que me acompaña el día de hoy.

-Mmmph- exclamó Candy indignada, mientras que un par de chicas que pasaban delante de ellos identificaron a Terry e inmediatamente se acercaron para pedirle un autógrafo, a lo que él accedió.

Candy suavizó su semblante al ver a Terry dedicarse a sus admiradoras, estaba segura de que los sentimientos de él no habían cambiado, lo había demostrado en todo este tiempo y ella se sentía complacida estando a su lado, por lo menos la antigua amistad seguía intacta, lo verdaderamente difícil era saber si volvería a funcionar como antes, de ello no estaba segura por lo que pensó que el tiempo y su corazón mismo le darían las respuestas.

Después de pasear en el parque, Terry la invitó a comer en un lujoso restaurante, ambos se divertían como en los mejores tiempos, Terry haciéndola enojar a propósito y Candy aceptando las bromas y burlas de él con la mayor diversión.

- La puesta de la obra apenas tiene una semana y parece ser todo un éxito- declaró el animado mientras ambos caminaban rumbo al hotel donde se hospedaba Candy-parece ser que se ha ampliado a una semana más las presentaciones.

- ¡Qué bien!- exclamó ella- entonces seguirás teniendo trabajo y tu fama de actor también crecerá Terry, ya creo ver por todos los diarios del país y el mundo: "El gran actor Terry Grandchester".

- Ya lo creo- respondió el ante la visión que ella le presentaba- es uno de mis más grandes sueños Candy.

-Y lo lograrás, - Candy se detuvo para mirarlo a los ojos- estoy segura de ello, eres completamente capaz de alcanzarlo y más pronto de lo que te imaginas.

Terry que a su vez se había detenido, la miró también, en esos momentos se sintió completamente feliz, antes pensaba que estaba en pos de un mero espejismo, una fantasía que dadas las circunstancias era imposible de pensar para un Grandchester, el llegar a convertirse en un actor ya era un logro, pero él no dejaría de luchar por ser el mejor, por hacer lo que más le gustaba y estaba en camino de ello. Además estaba ella, Candy se había convertido en otro sueño aún más inalcanzable unos meses atrás, el simple hecho de saber que no volvería a verla lo había destrozado, tanto que el gusto por la actuación se había debilitado no importándole nada más, sólo la pérdida de Candy.

Pero ahora la tenía ahí mismo frente a él, los dos juntos en esa ciudad, no volvería a desperdiciar esta segunda oportunidad que la vida misma le había dado.

- Quédate conmigo- le susurró- quédate a mi lado para no separarnos jamás.

Candy se sorprendió por las palabras de él, eso hizo que su semblante se ensombreciera y apartara su vista de él.

- Creí que ya lo habíamos hablado Terry- dijo en voz baja apenas audible- no quiero seguir con eso ahora….

Se adelantó y siguió caminado seguida por Terry perplejo y un poco disgustado, cada vez que él le hablaba de mudarse con él Candy se molestaba, entendía el que llevaran las cosas poco a poco pero él quería demostrarle lo mucho que le importaba y la amaba.

Llegaron a la entrada del edificio y la acompañó estoicamente hasta su habitación, aquél ambiente tenso que se presentó ante las últimas palabras de Candy no había cambiado, ella introdujo la llave y justo antes de entrar Terry reunió valor para romper aquella situación.

- Perdóname- musitó, ella se quedó inmóvil ante la puerta abierta- perdóname Candy, es sólo que…

Candy volteó, se acercó lentamente y lo abrazó…- perdóname tú a mí, he estado pensando en ello pero no he podido tomar una decisión, no quiero apresurar las cosas entre nosotros, ¿ no quieres que sigamos así..?

- Yo sólo deseo que te quedes y no te vayas nunca- dijo él – no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo otra vez, volver a cometer el mismo error que tanto me atormentó en estos meses.

-Lo comprendo Terry pero no puedo, no puedo hacerlo, tengo mi trabajo en el hospital allá en Chicago, además está la Tía Abuela , Albert y …

-¿Albert?- Terry se separó de ella interrumpiéndola para mirarla extrañado.

Candy entró en la habitación, sólo para tomar su chaqueta de viaje, y salió nuevamente, encaminándose hacia el vestíbulo del hotel.

- No olvides que es mi padre adoptivo- replicó ella divertida ante la expresión de él- de hecho se sorprendió al saber que tu compromiso con Susana se había disuelto.

- Sí es verdad- por un momento Terry sintió un ligero peso en el corazón- …..entonces ya lo sabe…. sabe que tú y yo hemos reanudado nuestra relación y estamos saliendo- preguntó anhelante ante lo que su amigo podría pensar de ello.

- Aunque tenía sus reservas, me dijo que yo era libre de actuar como mi mente y mi corazón me dictara y que él me apoyaría en todo lo que decidiera, suena como Albert ¿no crees?- le dijo ella alegre.

-Quien creería que era en realidad el gran William Andrew, aunque tenía mis ligeras sospechas- confesó Terry.

-Pues yo ni por un momento se cruzó en mi mente, fue algo difícil de asimilar y debo añadir que me encantó que fuera mi amigo Albert a quién conocí desde niña, al príncipe de la Colina.

-¡¿Albert príncipe de la colina? ¿Qué significa eso?- preguntó divertido- ¿Así que el tarzán pecoso todavía cree en los cuentos de príncipes y hadas?

- Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo- respondió como en una ensoñación- en ese entonces lo encontré en la hermosa Colina de Pony, aunque después creí verlo en Antho..

Candy calló de pronto, una sensación de nostalgia y melancolía la invadió ante aquellos recuerdos sumergiéndose en los mismos, dejándola sin habla.

Terry se percató y entonces aquel ligero peso en su corazón volvió a presentarse, no sabía a ciencia cierta qué era lo que pasaba pero ante la sola idea de que retornara otra vez aquel nombre que no toleraba oír lo alteró.

-¿Creíste verlo…?- preguntó tratando de hacer que volviera la vista hacia él.

Candy lo miró y le sonrió con tristeza…- Sí…. bueno .. no me hagas caso. En ese momento sonaron las campanadas de un reloj cercano anunciando el avance del tiempo.

- Creo que ya es hora de dormirme- dijo ella un poco nerviosa- tú también debes descansar Terry.

- No olvides que todavía nos queda el día de mañana- respondió él, un poco decepcionado y a la vez aliviado al no presentarse aquella idea que empezaba a amenazar nuevamente una discusión entre ellos.

- Lo sé.. ..espero que sea tan divertido como hoy- replicó con una sonrisa, lo que hizo que a él se le acelerara el corazón y se acercara de improviso para besarle.

Ella se quedó por unos momentos atónita al sentir los labios de Terry, haciendo que su corazón palpitara y un rubor se extendiera por sus mejillas.

- Te aseguro que así será- le dijo él divertido al mirar su cara sonrojada. Nos vemos mañana- le dijo antes de tomar sus manos y besarlas también.

- Sí Terry- exclamó ella al soltarse apresuradamente, separando sus manos entre las de él para después alejarse escaleras arriba- sólo mañana ya que después tengo que preparar mis cosas para mi viaje de vuelta a Chicago.

-¡Vendré por tí!- profirió en voz alta para que ella lo oyera.

-¡Está bien!- respondió ella a lo lejos despidiéndose al subir las escaleras que la llevaban de vuelta hacia su cuarto.

Terry dió la vuelta hacia la entrada, sonreía al recordar la expresión de Candy después del beso pero entonces notó que aquella sombría sensación no se había ido y no dejaba de molestarlo ¿Cómo era eso posible después de tanto tiempo? ¿Es que acaso jamás se libraría de ello? Temía que esa fuera la verdadera razón detrás de la negativa de Candy para venir a quedarse en Chicago…¿pero que estoy diciendo?- se dijo – ¡yo temiéndole a un fantasma!

Mientras tanto Candy una vez que entró en su alcoba, cerró la puerta tras de sí, quedando recargada en la misma y con la cabeza baja, trató de normalizar su respiración agitada por su apresurada caminata y también por lo que había sucedido entre ellos, sabía que si se quedaba un minuto más con Terry no habría sabido cómo actuar, se sentía contenta pero a la vez apesadumbrada, creyó que se debía tanto a ese beso como al recuerdo que se había manifestado esa noche y que llevaba profundamente en su corazó creyó que probablemente ya era tiempo de mantenerlo ese recuerdo de Anthony ahí y no dudar más de esa nueva oportunidad que la vida les daba tanto a ella como al actor.

Entonces se acercó a la pequeña cómoda donde había traído las pocas ropas de viaje, las revolvió buscando entre ellas ávidamente. Aún cuando sólo el viaje era de pocos días, llevaba a todas partes su preciada cajita de recuerdos, anhelante sacó el precioso rosario que le regalara la hermana María y debajo de él…

No se oía ningún ruido, todo estaba en tranquila calma aún en esa ciudad tan bulliciosa, la luna se reflejaba a través de la ventana sobre la figura de Candy dormida asiendo entre sus manos una maltratada fotografía que de pronto cayó al suelo.

**OOOOO**

El ocaso se asomaba entre los montes de aquella región, donde sus habitantes ya se preparaban para sus habituales tareas vespertinas, en el hospital el ajetreo no daba tregua, con sus idas y venidas tanto de pacientes como del personal de enfermería y doctores.

El pabellón de enfermos delicados, se mantenía silencioso, las pocas visitas que se permitían habían transcurrido por la mañana a excepción de un paciente en particular, en el espacio destinado para él estaba la presencia de una anciana mujer sentada en una de las modestas sillas, mientras que en otra, la dócil figura de una chica se mantenía recargada sobre el respaldo profundamente dormida al igual que aquella anciana mujer, las manos de ésta sostenían entre las suyas las manos de un joven tendido sobre una mullida cama.

Afuera, en la sala de espera Albert ya había regresado después de haber resuelto los pendientes en su oficina y dejado a George a cargo mientras tanto, Archie estaba con él y después de haber dialogado entre ellos, permanecían ensimismados, sea cuales fueren sus pensamientos ambos tenía un mismo fin. Thomas permanecía fuera del pabellón esperando a la matriarca.

Mientras eso sucedía imperceptiblemente una mano se removió inquieta, después lo hizo la otra al mismo tiempo que unos ojos azules se mostraban, abriéndose y parpadeando lentamente, acostumbrándose a la poca luz que entraba. Anthony movió su cabeza en forma pausada hacia un lado tratando de reconocer en donde estaba, fue entonces que al tratar de moverse pudo sentir su mano aprisionada y mirando hacia ahí la vió, distinguió a la anciana que sostenía su mano mientras dormía y cerca de ella había alguien más que no reconocía, una chica de cabello negro que dormía profundamente al igual que la anciana.

Trató de mover sus dedos y al hacerlo asió entre la suya la mano de aquella vieja, lo que provocó un susto en ella que hizo que reaccionara levantándose inmediatamente de la cama sobre la que se encontraba recostada, miró la mano que sostenía la suya y entonces no dando crédito a lo que veía subió su mirada hasta posarse en la fisonomía de él.

-¡Anthony!- gritó emocionada al verlo ahí frente a ella mirándole con una débil sonrisa, lo cual hizo que Annie se despertara bruscamente sobresaltada mirando hacia donde estaba la Tía Abuela.

-¡Anthony!¡Anthony!- volvió a repetir ella mientras las lágrimas caían por su envejecido rostro, fue entonces que Annie vió a aquél chico rubio completamente despierto y mirando con devoción a la Señora Elroy, temía que la Tía Abuela cayera en shock por lo que se levantó para ayudarla en caso de que sucediera, pero la conmovida anciana ya se había acercado para abrazar a aquél joven que tanto quería y adoraba.

-¡Hijo mío!- decía con el mayor frenesí-¡Has despertado! ¡Anthony, mi querido Anthony!, mientras que el joven se debatía entre corresponder a aquél cariñoso abrazo ó tratar de alejarla para poder respirar.

Annie entendió perfectamente lo que estaba sucediendo por lo que tomó de un brazo a la anciana mientras le decía…- Tía Abuela, está delicado, necesita respirar, lo está ahogando.

Ella entendió al instante lo que Annie decía por lo que lo soltó conteniendo enormemente las ganas de abrazarlo de nuevo, mientras las lágrimas no cedían ni un ápice.

- ¡Anthony! ¡¿Cómo estás, como te sientes?- le dijo tomando su rostro entre sus manos, no creyendo que lo tenía frente a ella mirándola- ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Tengo que avisarle a Williams!

- No se preocupe, yo saldré para avisarles de la buena nueva- expresó la chica- ¡todos se pondrán muy contentos!

Anthony solo atinaba a verlas a ambas, sabía perfectamente quién era la anciana frente a él, mientras veía salir a la chica después de mover la ligera cortinilla.

-¡¿Me reconoces verdad?- le preguntó ansiosa limpiando sus lágrimas al mismo tiempo que limpiaba las incipientes lágrimas de él.

Anthony movió su cabeza lenta y afirmativamente , entonces musitó débilmente:-….. Tía…. Ab..

Haciendo caso omiso a lo que había pasado hacía sólo unos minutos antes, nuevamente volvió a abrazarlo con mayor intensidad, cuando entonces oyó pasos apresurados hacia donde se encontraban, mostrando a Thomas conmovido por verlo despierto, después de él venía Archie junto a Annie y detrás de ellos la figura de Albert visiblemente impresionado.

Anthony después de soltar el abrazo de la Tía Abuela, trató de incorporarse, pero estaba tan débil que desistió hasta que Thomas inmediatamente se acercó para ayudarlo a sentarse en el camastro. Apenas y estuvo en esa posición fue el turno de Archie que no aguantando las ganas se acercó.

-¡Anthony!- exclamó estremecido- ¡Primo! ¡Jamás pensé que te volvería ver! ¡¿Qué pasó contigo?

- Ar…chie….- susurró Anthony débilmente ahogado entre el abrazo de aquél chico, mientras sentía una enorme punzada dolorosa en uno de sus costados haciéndolo emitir un gemido de dolor inadvertido por Archie pero que los demás vieron por la expresión del rubio.

- Tantos abrazos van a terminar por enfermarlo nuevamente- replicó Annie con una reprimenda- ¡Archie lo estás ahogando como la Tía Abuela!

Albert se había quedado completamente inmóvil, pero no dejaba de verlo, no dejaba de ver a su sobrino envuelto entre tantos abrazos, mientras que él quería hacer lo mismo, pero aún no podía hacerlo …debía mantener la compostura, hasta que Anthony supiera quién era él.

Anthony no había hablado demasiado, de hecho una que otra palabra, se sentía muy débil, pero la vista de todas esas personas le había alegrado, había reconocido fácilmente a la Tía Abuela y a su querido primo….pero aparte de ellos no reconocía a los demás, el hombre que lo había ayudado tenía la impresión de haberlo visto alguna vez junto a la Tía Abuela, y podía decir lo mismo del otro, esa persona que estaba parada justo donde se encontraba la cortinilla lo miraba especialmente, era un hombre alto y de aspecto noble, fue entonces que justo cuando lo miró a los ojos pasó ante él una visión tan fugaz que sólo atinó a tomar su cabeza con sus manos tratando de hacer que pasara el intenso mareo que sentía.

- ¡Dios mío! ¡¿Anthony que pasa?- exclamó muy asustada la matriarca al verle -¿Te sientes bien?

-Cansado…- musitó el rubio, el esfuerzo por hablar se traducía en dolor- solo… un mareo.

-Creo que necesita descansar- habló Annie- seguramente ver a tantas personas no le ha hecho bien, además de que si la enfermera nos ve aquí, nos reprenderá y nos prohibirá las visitas.

-Tienes razón Annie- por fin habló Albert- debemos dejarlo descansar y no agobiarlo, ya habrá tiempo para preguntas…sin embargo hablaré un poco con él- declaró finalmente.

Annie ayudó junto con Thomas a la Tía Abuela que se resistió un poco, pero después de verlo y advertir que apretaba su mano en señal de que se encontraba bien aceptó salir de ahí, mientras que Archie se acercó para decirle que tenían muchas cosas de que hablar entre primos, a lo que Anthony respondió con una benévola sonrisa.

Acto seguido salió detrás de Thomas junto con Annie y la Tía Abuela.

Albert entonces entró en aquella improvisada habitación y se sentó mientras que Anthony lo miraba perplejo, un silencio se instaló por unos minutos hasta que Albert habló:

- Seguramente la Tía pedirá inmediatamente una habitación individual, dirá que no es propio de un miembro de la familia Andrew estar junto con otros enfermos- mostró una sonrisa nerviosa- de hecho me extraña que no lo haya exigido ya.

Anthony no dijo nada, solo lo veía con una mezcla de asombro y desconcierto. Albert lo miró y clavó sus ojos azules en los mismos ojos azules aunque un poco distintos de su sobrino.

-¿No sabes quién soy verdad?- le preguntó pretendiendo saber de antemano la respuesta.

- No…. - respondió trabajosamente - yo….no….. lo recuerdo.

- Bueno no te preocupes, es poco probable que lo sepas, pero te lo diré- declaró Albert- mi nombre es William Albert Andrew y seguramente tú me conoces por el título del famoso Tío Abuelo.

Esta vez el asombro en Anthony fue mayúsculo, claro que recordaba haber oído nombrar tantas veces al Tío Abuelo, pero entonces se dió cuenta de que la persona frente a él era muy joven, no podría tratarse de él, porque el Tío Abuelo era un hombre….

- Viejo- concluyó Albert que había seguido el hilo de sus pensamientos-sí, todos pensaron que yo era un hombre ya anciano, pero ya ves que no es así.

- Sí…. es.. extraño- respondió Anthony.

- Bueno, ahí no acaba todo, además de eso, yo soy verdaderamente tu Tío, ya que eres mi sobrino directo por ser hijo de mi hermana Rosemary.

Anthony frunció el ceño pero a medida que los recuerdos venían a su mente, se vió a sí mismo junto a una mujer de singular parecido a este hombre, ella era su querida madre, fue entonces que también recordó a una figura junto a ella, seguramente se trataba de él, él era el Tío Abuelo.

- ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas a tu madre?-preguntó Albert extremadamente atento a las reacciones de Anthony-¿Recuerdas Lakewood?

- Sí….- respondió mientras esos mismos recuerdos aparecían en su cabeza que seguía doliéndole un poco-…Lakewood, a….mi madre…a la…..Tía Abuela…a Archie…a Stear…. y a…..

_¡Anthony!_

Calló ante aquella voz que retumbó en su mente y que jamás olvidaría, ante aquél su más preciado recuerdo, a la evocación de la dulce voz que pertenecía a aquella chiquilla de coletas y pecas en la cara.

Su rostro se ensombreció y se recostó de nuevo volteando en dirección opuesta a la de Albert. Aquello hizo que Albert quedara paralizado ante esa reacción no adivinando el motivo del cambio de actitud de Anthony.

- ¿A quién más Anthony?- preguntó expectante .

- A…..ella- reveló entre estremecimientos, sin voltear a verlo, aunque podía oírse su voz quebrada -…a ella…. jamás la…. podría olvidar …..jamás.. aunque nunca…. nunca volveré…. a verla….

-¡¿De quién hablas Anthony?- interrumpió Albert impaciente ante la posible respuesta para la pregunta que los había mantenido en vilo durante su fuga y posterior desaparición. - ¡¿Quién es ella?

-….Candy- afirmó Anthony tras unos momentos de silencio, mientras una lágrima se escapaba de sus límpidos ojos azules sin que Albert pudiera advertirlo - Candy,…por quien…..Archie, Stear….. y yo te pedimos…. en carta….su adopción.

Albert se quedó sin habla, ¿qué era lo que le trataba de decir? Algo estaba mal con Anthony, muy mal.

- Sé que….. ya ha pasado…. mucho tiempo- continuó Anthony con desconsuelo haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por hablar, simplemente las palabras estaban fluyendo por sí solas- pero…. para mí es… como si hubiera sucedido ayer,… ¡jamás… debí haberla dejado sola! Si yo….. no hubiera caído… de ese caballo, ella…..ella…. estaría con vida.

-¡¿Pero qué dices?-exclamó sobresaltado el patriarca acercándose más, tomándolo algo brusco de los hombros y volviéndolo hacia él-¡¿Qué quieres decir con que ella estaría con vida? ¡¿De dónde sacas eso?

- ¡No!...¡Déjeme!- Anthony se revolvió febrilmente en su camastro, la emoción lo había sobrepasado mientras trataba de zafarse de Albert- ¡No ….quiero estar aquí! ¡Quiero….. irme!

En ese instante la enfermera encargada del pabellón, entró apresuradamente y junto con ella venía el médico encargado de Anthony, ambos se dirigieron al lugar donde se encontraba Albert junto a su sobrino, mientras que el patriarca se había quedado estático después de ver la extraña reacción de Anthony, entonces lo soltó y dio unos pasos atrás retrocediendo mientras la enfermera trataba de calmar al joven.

Anthony volvió a sentir dolor, y no sólo físicamente, el dolor del recuerdo se presentó ante él incapaz de soportarlo en tanto que mientras lo atendían, Albert se retiró justo antes de que la enfermera se lo pidiera, las extrañas palabras de Anthony hacían eco una y otra vez en su cabeza mientras atravesaba el pabellón en el que los enfermos empezaban a removerse intranquilos tras aquellos gritos.

Albert se sentía fatal, justo había hecho lo que menos quería, alterarlo, cuando apenas había salido de su inconsciencia. Sin embargo había encontrado algunas incertidumbres a medias, sobre todo la enigmática idea de Anthony sobre Candy, parecía como si en sus recuerdos Candy ya no existía, y el mismo Anthony se sentía atrozmente culpable por ese hecho, no había duda de que ahí existía un misterio.

¿Por qué Anthony creía que Candy estaba muerta? ¿Qué era lo que le había hecho pensar así? ¿Sería consecuencia del sueño profundo en el que estuvo en todos estos años por el que sus recuerdos se alteraron?

Estas dudas sólo aumentaron su preocupación, sin embargo resolvió no decir nada a nadie ya que todos estaban tan entusiasmados por ver a Anthony recobrado, pero ya tendría tiempo para aclararlo con el mismo Anthony, además todavía no sabían en donde había estado exactamente después de haber desaparecido del hospital, era seguro que algo grave le había ocurrido pero no había tenido tiempo suficiente para preguntarle, no en ese momento cuando se había puesto muy inquieto a causa suya.

Frente a él apareció la Tía Abuela y Archie que lo esperaban ansiosos, Albert sólo pudo esgrimir una ligera sonrisa al tiempo que expresaba…- Él está bien, pude platicar un poco antes de que llegara la enfermera pero ahora está descansando, parece ser que Annie tenía razón, tantas personas con él al mismo tiempo lo han fatigado un poco.

- Williams, creo que debemos avisarle a su padre- mencionó la Tía Abuela – sin embargo no sé cómo lo tomará.

-Seguramente pensará que es una broma- intervino Archie- y no sólo él, también Candy cuando se entere.

-Probablemente- respondió Albert pensativo- a pesar de ello yo hablaré con el Sr. Brower para informarle de todo lo ocurrido y en cuanto a Candy…..lo mejor será esperar a que llegue de su viaje a NY.

- Se impactará mucho y no nos creerá…..- enunció Archie animado - ¿quién se lo dirá Albert?

* * *

_N/A: Hola! Que tal, les gustó el capítulo? Parece que ahora si Candy esta decidiendo algo que no nos gusta.. pero que pasará cuando ella por fin sepa de Anthony? No sé pero me dió la impresión de que despertó muy rápido jejeje pero la historia tiene que moverse y Anthony ya tiene bastante con lo malito que está. Seguimos._

**Galaxylam48**: Hola!, quise enviarte respuesta a tu review pero tines inhabilitada la opción así que aquí respondo: Por supuesto que hay modo de que se encuentren, solo falta que Candy regrese, como vemos en el capitulo. Saludos!

**ladybug:**Holis! Y lo que me falta por ser más mala, lo siento, sip Annie lo supo antes, pero ya pronto Candy lo sabrá también. Abrazos!

**ginn19**: Hi! Pues al menos ya despertó que era lo que más preocupaba jeje, sus heridas se irán en un santiamén jaja, bueno no tan mágicamente, pero se recuperará.Del hospital, pues no quise ponerle una ubicación exacta, tan solo que no está tan cerca de Chicago, podría decirse que en las afueras, pero no es en NY. Espero te haya gustado este. Saludos!

_Gracias por sus reviews chicas y me da curiosidad el notar que se les ha ido algo importante que no preguntaron y que sucederá en el siguiente capítulo, algo igual de importante a que Candy sepa que Anthony no murió, con este capítulo espero que lo intuyan._

_Nos leemos en el siguiente, cuídense mucho. Chao!_


	50. Chapter 50

_Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki © . Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento_

* * *

**L**

_En el mar donde solíamos caminar nuestra promesa va a perdurar. _

…..

Apenas había amanecido y aquél hombre estaba nuevamente frente al pabellón, de verdad que aquella familia no la iba a dejar ni un minuto en paz, todos querían visitar al jovencito bien parecido, por lo que tenía que ser más estricta para evitar que los demás enfermos fueran molestados.

Aunque entendía la alegría y excitación que tenían por verlo aunque sólo hubiera pasado un día, estaba segura de que los subsecuentes serían igual y probablemente no tardarían en hacerle caso a la anciana y altiva mujer que decía ser la Abuela del chico y trasladarlo a otro piso, no por nada la familia Andrew era una de las más influyentes y poderosas en la ciudad.

-Está bien, puede pasar pero sólo unos minutos y evite alterarlo por favor- dió un suspiro de resignación al tener frente a ella nuevamente al famoso Sr. William Andrew.

-Gracias, señorita- dijo expresando la mayor simpatía y dulzura- me alegra que mi sobrino tenga una enfermera tan agradable y eficiente como usted.

A lo que la aludida se sonrojó un poco antes de inclinar brevemente su cabeza para salir rápidamente de la presencia del guapo hombre.

Albert entró inmediatamente, esperaba que Anthony estuviera despierto y tranquilo. La ligera cortina estaba desplazada a un lado y los rayos del sol se filtraban débilmente en ese reducido espacio. Eventualmente en el transcurso del día enviarían a Anthony a una habitación más amplia mientras se recuperaba.

Albert contuvo la respiración, su sobrino estaba recostado sobre la cabecera del camastro observando a través de la ventana perdiendo su mirada muy lejos de ahí pero sintió la presencia de Albert.

- Hola ¿Cómo estás?- saludó cuando el chico se volvió a verlo -¿Te sientes mejor?

-No…..realmente- respondió Anthony abstraído girando nuevamente, evitando su mirada. Todavía sentía dolor en las costillas además de la cabeza pero podía hablar sin cansarse demasiado.

-Ya veo- la indiferencia y desánimo de Anthony lo turbó- siento haberte alterado, pero las palabras que dijiste me han dejado completamente desconcertado.

Anthony no dijo nada tan sólo permaneció meditabundo, aunque atento a lo que decía el Tío Abuelo.

-Creo adivinar que te fuiste del hospital de Chicago por alguna razón que todavía no la tengo muy clara y desapareciste hasta que logramos encontrarte aquí… ¿qué es lo que sucedió?

Anthony rememoró lo que le preguntaba, sí, en efecto recordaba cuando había despertado sin muchos recuerdos que poco a poco había logrado traer a su mente otra vez, pero junto con ellos la terrible verdad sobre Candy por lo que había dejado ese lugar, llegado a Lakewood y partido nuevamente de ahí, pero a partir de ese momento todo se había vuelto confuso y… nada… sólo oscuridad.

-No recuerdo... cómo llegué, por qué estoy... y me siento así- declaró mirando las vendas que tenía en su cuerpo. Pero si ustedes no son los que me han traído a este lugar… ¿cómo es que llegué aquí?...- preguntó finalmente confundido, aún sin ver a Albert a los ojos .

- Lo único que sé es que un hombre te encontró en un parque cerca de este hospital y al verte muy mal te trajo aquí, pero... por lo que veo ni tú mismo lo sabes…. es extraño que justamente no sepas cómo es que te has conseguido esos golpes y moretones- señaló Albert.

-Sí, debí hacer algo muy bueno para haberlos ganado- apareció una triste sonrisa en su pálido rostro-seguramente me los merecía… ¿no lo cree usted?

-Por favor háblame de tú- respondió Albert más cómodo con el rumbo que tomaba la conversación- Archie todavía no se acostumbra por más que le digo, le cuesta mucho trabajo.

-Eso es extraño…. – respondió Anthony aunque reflexionó sobre el tiempo transcurrido -bueno considerando todo el tiempo que ha pasado es lógico que Archie haya cambiado al igual que Stear…..¿en dónde está?... no lo he visto.

- Lamento mucho que te enteres así pero tarde o temprano lo tienes que saber - Albert que hasta en ese momento había permanecido en pie, tomó la silla y se sentó en ella-….Stear murió hace unos meses.

Anthony se giró para verlo y se quedó sin habla, uno de sus queridos primos se había ido, entonces reaccionó:

-¡¿Cómo? – exclamó bruscamente-¡Stear muerto! ¡¿Qué pasó?... ¡no es posible!...

-Calma Anthony- Albert se aventuró a colocar una mano en su hombro- todos estamos todavía muy tristes por ello, Archie estuvo muy afectado por la partida y muerte de su hermano en la guerra…pero el tiempo ha hecho que se reponga poco a poco y tú le has ayudado mucho, el saber que estabas con vida le ha devuelto la alegría y la esperanza… ahora ya no se sentirá tan solo.

- No lo puedo creer….. mi hermano Stear en la guerra - expresó apesadumbrado- ya no lo volveré a ver… y pensar que yo tuve esa idea..

-¿Por qué?- lo interrumpió el patriarca algo conmocionado al comprobar que era cierto que esa idea se le había cruzado por la mente- ….tengo entendido que pensabas enrolarte ¿cuál fue el motivo?

Anthony suspiró ¿cómo lo sabía el tío abuelo?, parecía que en ese momento no importaba, seguramente el Tío Abuelo insistiría por más que no quisiera hablar de ello, de que los recuerdos lo volvieran a atormentar y entonces se decidió a hablar de la dolorosa razón mientras veía sus manos cabizbajo…

-Cuando estaba en el hospital de Chicago tardé un poco en saber quién era yo, no sabía ni siquiera mi nombre, el doctor me dijo que era normal, pero después recordé a la Tía Abuela y le pedí verla, a lo cual él me dijo que ya le había avisado, pero el tiempo pasaba y nadie venía, al igual seguía sin recordar mucho de mi pasado, solo atisbaba algunos rasgos de forma fugaz...-empezó Anthony al mismo tiempo que ordenaba sus recuerdos de esos días.

-Pero entonces fue cuando alguien pronunció su nombre cuando todas las memorias de lo que me había ocurrido sobrevinieron y ...entonces recordé el momento en que me enteré que Candy había muerto….. yo…. no podía seguir ahí, no quería volver a la mansión de Lakewood y que todo me recordara a Candy, estaba seguro de que la Tía Abuela me llevaría de vuelta, por lo que decidí irme antes de que ella llegara…-dijo Anthony algo avergonzado de su conducta-... pensé que sólo lejos de ahí podría disminuir el dolor de mi corazón, no tenía idea de que estaba en Chicago y de cuánto tiempo había estado postrado en una cama.. después de eso no sabía qué rumbo tomar hasta que recordé que le había hecho una promesa a Candy… no podía dejar de cumplirla- levantó su vista hacia él mostrando nuevamente esa sonrisa melancólica que lo había caracterizado en esos días, mientras sus ojos reflejaban la desolación que le embargaba..

Albert estaba demasiado sorprendido para hablar, había estado a punto de interrumpirlo, pero se contuvo esperando a que Anthony terminara, ahora ya sabía la causa de aquella fuga.

-¿Qué promesa?- le preguntó curioso, mientras Anthony volvía a refugiar su mirada tras la ventana.

-Ir con ella a la Colina de Pony- respondió con la tristeza que emanaba de su alma- siempre me hablaba de ese lugar y ese día… le prometí que iríamos juntos pero no lo hice; así que después de tanto tiempo logré dar con ese sitio tan amado por ella y después regresé a Lakewood, había decidido no retornar a ese hermoso lugar, pero….. quería volver a ver las Dulce Candy por última vez y saber si todavía seguían ahí, después atravesé los campos de la familia y recuerdo haber encontrado a alguien que me llevaría a Chicago de vuelta para ahí hallar algún puesto en donde solicitaran voluntarios para la guerra… eso es todo lo que recuerdo, lo que haya ocurrido después no lo sé.

Sea de forma involuntaria ó no, Anthony no habló de su encuentro con Eliza, simplemente no quiso entrar en más detalles de su relato, pero se dio cuenta de que ella había mantenido su promesa de no decirles de su existencia y su visita en Lakewood hasta ahora y sin embargo la pelirroja tampoco le había informado de la muerte de Stear… no imaginaba por qué no lo había mencionado.

- Entonces así es como sucedió todo…..- habló por fin Albert interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones muy impresionado por el relato, se levantó y como era su costumbre empezó a recorrer el estrecho e improvisado cuarto, yendo y viniendo sobre sus pasos- Anthony…. ¿cómo supiste lo que le había ocurrido a Candy?

-Oí a la Tía Abuela y a otra persona hablar de ello cuando me llevaron al hospital después de mi caída del caballo, no estoy seguro de quién se trataba, pero hablaban de su funeral, en el momento que escuché aquello, no creí lo que estaba oyendo, me había levantado para oír la conversación pero resbalé y ...caí, fue cuando ya no volví a despertar hasta hace poco…

El silencio siguió a sus palabras, Albert no sabía si sería un momento oportuno para hablar y contarle la verdad, pero entonces Anthony habló de nuevo.

-Aún puedo ver sus hermosos ojos verdes y su cabello rubio, ver la dulce sonrisa de aquella niña que se parecía tanto a mi madre…. ahora pienso que si estuviera aquí se habría vuelto tan hermosa como lo era ella…mi madre- aquella tristeza seguía envolviéndolo junto con sus recuerdos.

-Rosemary fue muy bella, su belleza residía en su fuerza interior y el poder transmitir esa paz y armonía en quienes la rodeábamos- Albert se había detenido y sentado nuevamente- tú pudiste ver esas misma cualidades en Candy además de Stear y Archie, el ver como tan vehemente hablaban de ella en sus cartas entre otras cosas hizo que decidiera adoptarla entre la familia, pero… Anthony la conversación que oíste de la Tía Abuela fue inexacta.

-¿Qué ….quiere decir?

-Esto que me has contado no lo sabía, tendré que hablar con la Tía Abuela pero…. algo es seguro, el funeral del que oíste hablar …ese funeral era el tuyo.

Anthony lo miró con evidente extrañeza, no comprendiendo que era lo que le trataba de decir el Tío Abuelo..-¿El mío? Pero yo estaba en el hospital….

- Sí, en efecto pero todos pensaron que habías muerto, la Tía Abuela mantuvo en secreto el que seguías vivo, las razones de esto, ella te las dirá, pero en todo este tiempo eras tú el que estabas muerto..

Las palabras de Albert cayeron como baldosas de agua fría en su mente, quitándole por un momento la respiración. Fué entonces que recordó que Eliza le había mencionado algo al respecto.. que todos lo creían muerto.

- Entonces si ese funeral era el mío…pero el de Candy…- Anthony intentó hacer que encajaran las piezas del extraño rompecabezas que se presentaba frente a él- hubo dos …

- No- Albert intervino en forma brusca- sólo hubo uno, el tuyo…..

Anthony no entendía, se quedó pensativo mientras la razón iba entrando poco a poco en él haciendo que paulatinamente su rostro pasara de la extrañeza hasta un asombro y estupefacción mayúsculo, miró a Albert y la franca sonrisa que éste le daba.

-¡¿Es… es verdad?- le preguntó sobresaltado mientras abría enormemente sus ojos azules -... ¡¿ella….. Candy….

Albert movió su cabeza en señal afirmativa manteniendo la misma expresión de simpatía, verdaderamente conmovido al verlo.

- ¡No!... ¡es imposible!- exclamó creyendo que se trataba de una cruel broma, pero al mismo tiempo intentaba aferrarse a esa idea que su corazón había empezado a anhelar en ese mismo instante-...ella...ella...

- Ella está viva Anthony- declaró Albert finalmente, no perdiendo detalle de la expresión de su sobrino ante aquella impactante noticia para él. El rostro de Anthony se había iluminado.

-¡¿Dónde está?- Anthony se tornó ansioso y nervioso al mismo tiempo- ¡¿porqué no ha venido? ¡¿Es que ella no lo sabe? ¿Ella no sabe que yo…..?

-No, no lo sabe- Albert habló en voz baja tratando de que Anthony lo imitara- está en otra ciudad por asuntos de trabajo, pero estoy seguro de que en cuanto sepa la verdad y que estás aquí vendrá inmediatamente, de hecho me extraña que Archie haya mantenido la promesa de esperar hasta que llegue a Chicago.

- ¡Candy!….. ¡Candy está viva y yo en todo este tiempo pensé…..- miró a Albert con una mezcla de inocencia y timidez-¿Cómo está ella Tío Abuelo?...debe ….debe ser muy linda..

-Ya lo verás por ti mismo- respondió Albert, interesado en ver esa faceta de su sobrino- pero por ahora será mejor que descanses, esta conversación se ha alargado demasiado y la enfermera no tardará en venir y regañarme por mantenerte hablando tanto tiempo mientras sigues delicado, así que no te esfuerces.

- ¡Lo haré tío William!-respondió todavía maravillado y atolondrado al mismo tiempo, no cabía el asombro todavía en su mente tras la noticia que el Tío Abuelo le había dado- ...ahora más que nunca quiero recuperarme.

- Eso esperamos todos Anthony- manifestó Albert mientras atravesaba la cortinilla ya un poco más tranquilo- y puedes decirme sólo Albert o tío, pero nada de William, sólo así me dice la Tía Abuela….seguramente en unas horas te trasladarán a otra habitación más cómoda, cortesía de ella por cierto.

-Gracias, Tío- respondió visiblemente animado- gracias por decírmelo y aunque sea muy tarde …gracias por haber adoptado a Candy.

Albert no pudo reprimirse más, regresó y acercándose a él le dió un abrazo tan intenso que había contenido en todo ese tiempo…- y yo doy gracias por tenerte de vuelta con nosotros.

**OOOOO**

A pesar de haber dormido profundamente, sentía que en realidad no lo había hecho, ni una pizca. Podía sentir el sueño que quería apoderarse de ella nuevamente, por lo que se arrebujó entre las sábanas de la cama en cuanto reparó en que todavía tenía un día libre más. Pero entonces el recuerdo del día anterior apareció rápidamente ante ella, junto con la imagen de Terry, se había sentido tan bien a su lado, habían reído y disfrutado el paseo, y ni que decir del beso sorpresivo de Terry, sin embargo… algo fallaba y no acertaba en la razón de aquello, todo lo que había anhelado después del día en que se habían dicho adiós se presentaba ante ella, tan rápidamente como un suspiro.

Candy se removió nuevamente y giró de costado, no sabía qué era lo que sucedía, Terry estaba ahí con ella, la sombra de Susana ya no giraba en torno a ellos y entonces… ¿porqué? ¿Por qué no era capaz de abrazar de una vez la felicidad? Ayer mismo estaba pensando en hacerlo, pero como en otras veces, la duda persistía.

Una ligera brisa entró por la rendija de la ventana entreabierta de la habitación haciendo que tiritara su cuerpo de frío, mientras que al mismo tiempo algo cayó al suelo desde la mesita donde reposaba una elegante lámpara. Candy lo advirtió y sacando unos de sus brazos levantó del piso una entrada al teatro, pero entonces al lado de ella también en el piso alfombrado estaba la fotografía que anoche había sacado de su cajita que llevaba siempre consigo.

Levantó ambos y los contempló alternativamente, la entrada al teatro era para la obra en la que Terry estaba actuando, se la había dado en el parque y ella estaba segura de haberla guardado en su abrigo, pero al parecer así no había sido, mientras que en el caso de la fotografía tenía fresco en su memoria el momento en que la había sacado, cada vez que llegaba una memoria fugaz de su niñez, ésta siempre iba asociada a la esencia de Anthony, tan sólo el ver aquél pedazo de papel y ver esa sonrisa bastaba para calmarla, de tal forma que si antes no podía dejar de llorar ahora el sólo verlo le daba nuevas fuerzas e infundíale el mayor valor y ánimo sin palabras.

Se levantó y una vez que divisó su cajita depositó nuevamente la foto, dándole un último vistazo con una sonrisa, mientras que el boleto lo había dejado nuevamente en la mesita.

A pesar de las enormes ganas que tenía de permanecer en cama, decidió que lo mejor era tomarse una ducha, Terry no tardaría en llegar y no quería hacerlo esperar demasiado abajo en el hotel, imaginando que tendría que librar una batalla en cuánto lo reconocieran, así que se apuró y entró en el tocador, sin embargo unos minutos después se oyó el sonido de unos golpes suaves en la puerta llamando, justo cuando Candy estaba a punto de salir por lo que los oyó perfectamente y salió de la ducha sólo con la bata puesta y unas sandalias que se calzó rápidamente.

- ¿Sí?- preguntó detrás de la puerta.

- ¿Es usted la señorita Candy?- preguntó una voz, que seguramente era de alguien de la recepción.

- Sí soy yo…¿qué pasa?- preguntó extrañada por aquella interrupción tan temprano.

- Ha llegado un telegrama para usted- respondió la misma voz- parece que es urgente.

-¿Urgente?- preguntó en el mismo instante que entreabría la puerta para ver a la persona- ¿de dónde es?

- Es de Chicago y es para la Señorita Candy White Andrew- dijo un chico releyendo la parte superior de aquél pequeño papel.

Y entonces se lo dió, una vez hecha su tarea el chico se inclinó respetuosamente antes de salir e internarse por el pasillo.

Candy cerró la puerta de la habitación tras de sí mientras se recargaba en la pared detrás a ella, no tenía idea de que podría ser tan urgente, pensó que podría ser del hospital, entonces abrió ágilmente el sencillo papel doblado para ver las pocas líneas que estaban escritas en él.

Después de leer aquello, se desconcertó, pero inmediatamente pensó que probablemente algo malo había sucedido, entonces se dirigió a la recámara para vestirse rápidamente y en un momento más reunió todas sus cosas en su maleta de viaje, no quería pensar pero un nerviosismo se alojó en ella impidiéndole especular en algo más que llegar a Chicago cuanto antes, bajó las escaleras velozmente y como una flecha salió de aquel hotel para regresar de nuevo y dejar una nota en el vestíbulo…. había olvidado que Terry llegaría dentro de poco.

Salió nuevamente y se apresuró para llegar a la estación y poder conseguir un boleto de regreso para ese mismo día.

Dos horas después ya iba en el tren de regreso, había tenido la fortuna de que una anciana accediera a intercambiar el único boleto que había conseguido que salía en 5 horas, por lo que intentó con varias personas, hasta que la anciana viendo su apuro consintió.

No imaginaba que podía ser, pero debía ser algo muy importante para que le escribieran esas palabras tan alarmantes e indescifrables que daban a pensar en muchas cosas, desde ese momento en que había recibido ese telegrama podía sentir sus manos temblar mientras que por dentro la angustia se acrecentaba ¿Le habría sucedido algo malo a Albert?, ¿a la Tía Abuela? Ya sólo deseaba que el viaje terminara pronto para saberlo.

**OOOOO**

La sala estaba tranquila, sin el bullicio de los días anteriores, aún así dos personas se situaron cerca de ella con la vista hacia el pasillo que daba a diferentes áreas del hospital.

-Tía Abuela, necesito hablar con usted de algo delicado y que me ha desconcertado- Albert la miró mientras la ayudaba a sentarse- espero que pueda decirme la verdad.

La digna dama lo miró confundida, no imaginaba que podría ser.

- ¿Qué pasa Williams?- inquirió expectante- ¿es algo relacionado con Anthony?

- Sí, pero es algo que pasó hace tiempo- respondió él-espero que lo recuerde.

-¿De qué se trata?

- Hablé un poco con Anthony y me dijo algo que me aturdió, en ese momento supe el motivo por el que se fugó del hospital de Chicago, pero la causa del mismo me inquietó - expresó Albert mientras la veía a los ojos- parece que Anthony tenía la idea de que Candy había muerto el día de la cacería.

-¡¿Qué?- el asombro de la Tía Abuela fue mayúsculo- ¡¿Cómo es que…..? ¡¿Quién le dijo eso?

-Nadie directamente, sin embargo creo que usted tiene algo que ver con eso. Anthony cuando todavía estaba en Lakewood después de caer del caballo y lo llevó al hospital, oyó una conversación de usted y alguien más, creo suponer que se trataba de Thomas…

- Sí ahora recuerdo- manifestó ella concentrándose en esa memoria-después de llevarlo ahí hablé con Thomas, pero jamás hablamos de algo así, a menos que…..

La Tía Abuela se quedó callada y viajó atrás hasta ese mismo momento, años atrás….

- _Sí ya se ha hecho todo lo necesario, Señora Elroy- le comunicó George._

_- ¿Se le ha informado al tío Abuelo Williams?- preguntó ella._

_- No madame, el está de viaje, llegará en los próximos días._

_- Muy bien, mantenme al tanto de todo._

_- Madame, la señora Sara y la señorita Eliza me preguntaron cuándo sería el funeral….._

_-Funeral….. – dijo la señora Elroy para sí- ¿no les hemos informado verdad?._

_- No madame._

_- Tal vez sería mejor esperar hasta que se recupere Anthony para comunicarles la noticia a todos._

_- Se hará lo que usted diga, sin embargo tengo que decirle que…._

_-¿Qué pasa?- interrumpió la tía abuela_

_- La gente dice que no sólo es el señorito Anthony sino que… la señorita Candy está muerta._

_La tía abuela se quedó sorprendida y sin habla por unos segundos._

_-Y se está esparciendo ese rumor entre todos- continuó Thomas._

_La Tía abuela reaccionó y exclamó- ¡pero qué disparates!, por supuesto que Candy …_

_En ese momento oyeron el ruido proveniente de la habitación de Anthony así que entraron apresuradamente._

_-¡ Anthony! ¡Dios mío!- exclamó aterrorizada mientras vió su cuerpo tirado en el piso inconsciente._

-¡Eso debe ser!- exclamó, mientras Albert se sobresaltaba- ¡seguramente en ese momento fue cuando él cayó!

- No le entiendo- declaró él todavía sorprendido ante la exclamación.

- Sí, Anthony no oyó completamente aquella conversación, Thomas me había dicho que después del accidente habían preguntado por el funeral, todos creían que Anthony no había sobrevivido, pero también hablaban lo mismo de Candy, sin embargo yo les había indicado tanto Archie como a Stear que se llevaran a Candy a la mansión ya que estaba inconsciente, mientras Thomas y yo nos fuimos rápidamente para que atendieran a Anthony porque parecía que no respiraba.

Entonces Thomas me informó de los rumores de que también Candy había muerto, pero en el mismo momento que le dije que eso eran tonterías oímos ruido en la habitación donde estaba Anthony y al entrar lo vimos en el piso y se había golpeado fuertemente la cabeza, lo que le provocó que quedara en ese estado…..entonces fue mi culpa.

La Tía Abuela abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, aquello fue demasiado estremecedor por lo que la mantuvo inmóvil.

- No es verdad- declaró finalmente Albert después de unos instantes mientras aquella información había sido procesada- ni usted ni nadie tiene la culpa de ello, fue sólo que Anthony no alcanzó a escuchar todo y fue finalmente un accidente…. nada más.

-¡¿Lo crees así Williams?- la matriarca se aferró a esa idea- pero eso hizo que estuviera postrado tanto tiempo y no sólo eso sino que después esa misma idea hizo que se fuera del hospital y ahora esté así….de nuevo en una cama de hospital e igualmente delicado.

-Si todos nos echáramos la culpa de todo lo que ocurre, seguramente ese sentimiento inundaría el mundo entero haciéndonos miserables cada día que viviéramos- expuso mientras la observaba- a veces es necesario dejar eso a la vida misma, o si usted quiere al mismo destino, que fue el que nos trajo de vuelta a Anthony aún en estas dolorosas circunstancias.

-Aún así no puedo evitarlo, después de todo este tiempo, pensar que eso influyó en su estado ahora… no podré olvidarlo.

- Nadie la culpa y nadie lo hará, nadie olvidará todo lo que ha pasado pero la enorme dicha de que lo tengamos con nosotros compensará con creces lo que sufrimos al creer que se había ido para siempre. Además ahora que sabe que ella está viva lo ha hecho reanimar con mayor fuerza, tengo la esperanza de que se recupere.

-Gracias Williams, eso es lo que ahora me anima y enorgullece, el saber que estará de nuevo junto a nosotros y lo podré tener cerca de mí, aunque por ahora no sea posible- le sonrió agradecida- sin embargo me gustaría que tuviera la mejor atención hasta que pueda restablecerse, ¿crees que el médico permita que lo lleven al hospital de Chicago en donde estuvo antes?

- No sé si sea buena idea ahora- replicó Albert- pero eso podría ser benéfico para él, aunque para ella….

Albert hasta ese momento no había reparado en ello, cierto que Candy estaría feliz, pero era probable que la vuelta de Anthony conllevara a algo que llegó a su mente de nuevo , rebullendo en la superficie, las palabras de Anthony le habían indicado que no había dejado de pensar en Candy y sin embargo ella…..

La idea del conflicto antes considerada se presentó como una preocupación más aunado a la débil salud de Anthony y su falta de memoria entre otras cosas.¿ Sería posible que sólo los lazos de amistad unieran de ahí en adelante a Candy y Anthony? No… de esa aseveración ya no estaba tan seguro. Ella era la misma razón de su propia existencia.

-¿Ella? ¿Te refieres a Candy?- preguntó la matriarca tratando de imaginar el rumbo de los pensamientos de Albert.

- Supongo que querrá atenderlo por ella misma al ser enfermera- respondió él- aunque al estar aquí será difícil, ya que ella está en ese mismo hospital de Chicago donde estuvo él antes, la creo capaz de pedir un intercambio con una enfermera de este lugar en el mismo instante en que se entere.

- Esa jovencita siempre se mete en líos- respondió la matriarca- sin embargo para mí también sería de utilidad tenerlo cerca de la mansión, esa debilidad y palidez que tiene me preocupa mucho Williams, ¿te ha dicho algo Anthony al respecto de sus heridas?

- No, a mí también no deja de inquietarme eso que menciona- el rostro de Albert se ensombreció mientras que apretaba sus puños- especialmente que no recuerde que es lo que le sucedió, esos son inevitables signos de tortura y sufrimiento….

A ambos les invadió una ola de pesadumbre y pena, el dolor de verlo en ese estado había sido silenciado por el hecho de verlo con vida, pero ahora se presentaba ante los ojos de ambos esa realidad, parecía que su recuperación iba adelante, pero el mismo doctor no era tan optimista, le preocupaba la laguna mental de Anthony, además de las crisis que podrían presentarse, por lo que su estado seguía siendo delicado.

La matriarca había conseguido hacer que lo trasladaran a una habitación personal, no soportaba la idea de verlo junto a los otros enfermos, además de que sería más fácil verlo sin causar alboroto y tener mayor discreción, y efectivamente ahora Anthony ya estaba instalado en otra área con una mayor comodidad.

- Habrá que avisarle a su padre- dijo la matriarca- ya veo venir sus reclamos y reproches.

- Ya lo había contemplado, George se está encargando de eso y no se preocupe, sé que él entenderá y además no creo ver ese día a ningún hombre más feliz que él al saber que su hijo está vivo.

::

* * *

_N/A:Hola chicas! Como ven Candy ya está en camino... ni se imagina lo que le espera.. Anthony ya sabe que la pecosa no está muerta y sobre lo que les dije de que .. algo no habían preguntado...__en realidad era que todas preguntaban cuando Candy sabrá que Anthony no murió ó el reencuentro y no el caso contrario, sobre cuando Anthony sabría que Candy estaba viva y no muerta como él había creído, de hecho supongo que ustedes se imaginaban que el encuentro iba a ser sorpresivo para los dos pero ya vieron que no es así..aunque, todavía falta saber como lo sabrá Candy._

**ginn19**: Holis! Sip, ya quería ponerlo de nuevo en acción jaja, bueno bueno no pasó mucho para la aclaración verdad? Ya no sufrirá más por la pérdida de la pecosa, Jajaj sip a mi también me gusta ver los celos ya sea de parte de el ó la protagonista, lo pero es que como dice Terry, temiéndole al fantasma de Anthony sin tener la menor idea de que en realidad está vivo. No desesperes, prontito ya se verán de nuevo. Saludos!

**ladybug**: Hi! Ya está a la vuelta de la esquina el reencuentro y si; si no fuera por malentendidos entre otras cosas, todo se habría solucionado y entonces no habría más historia, pero era algo que tenía que pasar, ya verán después porqué, Anthony todavía tiene algunas cosas que enfrentar y resolver, pero con saber que Candy está bien parece que es su mayor motivación. Saludos!

**Maty**: Hola! Bienvenida. Gracias por seguirla, ya pronto verás que sucede cuando se vuelvan a encontrar y las decisiones o indecisiones que tendrán que tomar en cuenta los involucrados ..buena pregunta.. que hará Anthony cuando sepa de Terry y Candy..La historia sigue y le faltan muchos capítulos. Abrazos!

**Olivia**: Hi! Gracias, espero que te sigas sintiendo así con mi locura de fic. Abrazos!

_Chicas gracias por sus reviews y como dije ya estamos a la vuelta de la esquina del reencuentro, en el próximo veremos como Anthony reflexiona sobre la noticia de que Candy está viva, y lo que pasa con Terry después de ver que Candy se ha ido._

_No se pierdan el siguiente!_

_Bye!_


	51. Chapter 51

_Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki © . Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento._

* * *

**LI**

_Viento te imploro que le digas mi sentir ….Nunca lo olvidé.. Jamás te olvidé... _

…..

La nueva vista de esa habitación le había alegrado sobremanera, pero más que ello, lo que verdaderamente le había emocionado enormemente el corazón y renovado sus ganas de vivir había sido la impactante noticia de su Tío.

-Todo había sido un malentendido…- se dijo a sí mismo después de que Albert le relatara cómo habían sucedido las cosas- ¡todavía no lo puedo creer!, ella en todo este tiempo ha estado viva y…. ¡no lo sabía!

Se detuvo a contemplar el lugar, que tenía también vista hacia afuera, lo cual agradecía ya que poder sentir los rayos del sol que entraban desde la ventana lo animaban, aún así todavía se sentía débil, la sensación de mareo no se había ido todavía, pero estaba seguro que con unos días más se sentiría mejor como le decía Archie en su fugaz y divertida visita durante ese día.

Ambos recordaron los felices momentos de su tierna infancia, y aunque Anthony en ocasiones no recordaba ciertos pasajes, Archie los completaba, también llegaban los momentos tristes al rememorar a su hermano Stear, pero el mismo Archie se encargaba de borrarlos y seguir evocando sus aventuras en Lakewood.

De igual manera, cuando antes evitaba recordar a Candy para no sentir tristeza y dolor, a partir del momento en que supo que la idea de que Candy había dejado este mundo era equivocada, obligó a su mente a volver atrás y revivir los felices momentos que había pasado con ella…¿Pero….ella podría reconocerlo? ¿Cómo debería tratarla? Era cierto que ya mucho tiempo había pasado desde ese malogrado accidente del caballo y luego del hospital y si …¿Candy había cambiado? Aunque su primo asegurara que Candy seguía siendo la misma de siempre ¿cómo saberlo? ..y si los sentimientos de ella con el tiempo….

- Es demasiado- se dijo tomándose la cabeza con expresión angustiada- creo que estoy pensando demasiado y dándole muchas vueltas, es imposible que todo se hubiera quedado como estaba tal y como yo lo recuerdo… es inútil.

Se miró sus manos, ésas que trabajaban para crear las más hermosas rosas que había cultivado su madre y creado él mismo, pero ahora lucían muy pálidas y delgadas como su mismo cuerpo que, aunque su familia no dijera nada, podía ver en sus rostros la aflicción que sentían al verlo así, y él trataba de mantener una sonrisa en su rostro y hacerles ver que se sentía mejor, sin embargo le inquietaba el que Candy lo viera así…sería inevitable. ¿Qué diría al verlo con ese aspecto? Entonces de pronto un sentimiento de miedo y estremecimiento empezó a inquietarlo.

Además de ello había algo más que le atormentaba….¿Qué fue de aquella visión de Candy mirándolo con ternura? No podía distinguirlo, pero había sido como entre brumas ¿Sería parte de aquello que por más que lo intentaba su mente se negaba? Era explicable que pudiera recordar poco a poco su pasado pero aquél fragmento ¿había sido un sueño? Si había sido así ¿porque sentía que había sido tan vívido cómo si ella misma hubiera estado junto a él? Tal vez había sido algo tan extraordinario que se retuvo en su cabeza obligándolo a mantenerlo presente desde que el Tío Abuelo removió sus recientes recuerdos.

- El Tío Abuelo es mi tío, hermano de mi madre- murmuró para sí- entonces es cierto que él era la persona que estaba junto a mi madre cuando era pequeño y ….

- Así es- respondió una voz- él es el Tío Abuelo, hermano de Rosemary, por lo tanto tu verdadero tío.

-¡Tía Abuela!-Anthony la vió justo en la entrada con la puerta entreabierta, entonces ella cerró la puerta y se encaminó hacia él.

-Vine para saber si estabas durmiendo, pero veo que no, así podemos platicar un poco- la matriarca no trató de ocultar la pena y sufrimiento que sentía en ese momento.

Anthony lo notó y entonces trató de levantarse para acercarse a ella, la Tía Abuela vió su intención y se apresuró a llegar a él…- No, Anthony no te levantes, todavía estás débil.

-Tía Abuela ¿qué es lo que ha dicho el doctor? -preguntó anhelante mientras volvía a recostarse- ¿Cuándo podré irme de aquí?

-Por ahora no- le dijo ella con cariño acariciando sus cabellos- es imprescindible que todavía estés en reposo, no podemos arriesgarnos a que algo te pase, no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo, en aquél hospital de Lakewood donde te levantaste y caíste… ¿lo recuerdas verdad?

-Sí, esa vez quería saber qué había sido de Candy….. – en ese momento Anthony la miró con entusiasmo- ¡Tía Abuela! Albert ya me contó que en todo este tiempo había estado en un error, esa conversación que oí la malinterpreté y creí… creí….

- Sí, lo sé, y por eso mismo vengo a pedirte perdón- respondió ella con aflicción- en ese momento cuando preguntaste debí decirte que ella estaba bien y no te preocuparas, yo quería que descansaras y no te preocuparas por nada, pero no sólo eso también quiero que me perdones por hacerles creer a todos que ya no existías, los he engañado en todos estos años, pero Anthony créeme que yo solo quería evitar que sufrieran…

- Tía Abuela, no es necesario que siga torturándose por una culpa que no hay- le respondió él poniendo su pálida mano sobre la suyas- no hay porqué pedir perdón, fue un accidente y sólo eso y sobre el hecho de ocultárselo a todos, tenía que tomar una decisión y tomó la que creyó que era la mejor en ese momento, yo no voy a juzgarla por ello, más bien le doy las gracias por estar junto a mí y esperar pacientemente a que despertara, sin embargo ahora soy yo el que debe disculparse por haberme ido así de ese hospital en el que pasó tanto tiempo cuidándome, sin esperarla…pero quisiera que por favor comprendiera la razón, yo no podía seguir ahí, necesitaba estar solo.

- Ahora lo sé y aunque me digas que no es necesario, perdóname…. por favor- se acercó a él y lo abrazó con lágrimas que salían de su avejentado rostro.

- Tía abuela querida- Anthony correspondió a aquel ardoroso abrazo, podía sentir recorrer aquél calor familiar que había extrañado- la quiero… la quiero mucho… usted es todo lo que me quedaba después de que mi madre se fue y estoy profundamente agradecido por ello, por eso mismo no tengo de que perdonarla, pero si aún insiste, está bien yo no le guardo resentimiento por nada de lo que menciona.

- Gracias Anthony, no sabes lo feliz que me hace saberlo, saber que no me odias por lo que has pasado- dijo ella separándose para verlo a los ojos- pero dime, ¿porqué? ¿Tanto te afectó creer que Candy había dejado de existir el día de la cacería?

- No sólo eso, sino que también me culpaba de ello, pensaba que si no hubiera presumido mi manejo del caballo ante ella, no la habría asustado con mi caída, aunque ahora que hablamos de eso, no me detuve a pensar ni que sucedió o cómo fue que ella había muerto, sólo el saber que ya no vivía me turbó, no pensando en nada más. Pero mi tío me abrió los ojos y me devolvió el sentido a la vida, pero ella Tía Abuela….no quiero imaginar por lo que pasó al pensar que yo….

- Estuvo inconsciente unos días y no quería aceptarlo, ninguno de la familia, ni tu padre que tardó unos días en llegar, al que por cierto Williams se ha encargado de buscarlo para darle la noticia, pero todos estuvimos tristes, Candy fue la más afectada, regresó a su lugar natal y después Williams la mandó a estudiar al Colegio San Pablo en Londres.

- Oh, el Colegio San Pablo, aquél lugar lleno de estrictas reglas que no les gustaba- dijo Anthony recordando algunos pasajes que Archie le había contado previamente, aunque luego advirtió que la matriarca lo miraba con signos de reprensión- perdóneme Tía Abuela, es sólo que….

- No te preocupes, lo entiendo aunque no lo apruebo, ustedes necesitan comportarse ante la sociedad como caballeros y damas como Candy, sin embargo ella…..bueno ya lo sabrás- la Tía Abuela no quiso ahondar más en esa época.

Anthony se extrañó, no obstante no dijo nada, consciente de que tarde o temprano Archie lo pondría al corriente de todo lo que había sucedido, aunque ya le había contado algunas cosas, pero lo igualmente extraño era que casi no hablaba de Candy mientras estuvo en el Colegio con sus primos.

El rubio a pesar de la curiosidad se abstuvo pensando en que Archie tendría sus razones, además de eso estaba la muerte reciente de Stear, su hermano de juegos. Siempre los tres estaban juntos, divirtiéndose…jugando….tocando.

-Tía Abuela, creo que he perdido mi gaita- confesó de repente- esa vez cuando me fuí del hospital me la llevé, pero no recuerdo que fue de ella, lo siento mucho.

- No importa, ahora más que cualquier cosa, doy gracias más que nada en el mundo de que te hayamos encontrado, eso es lo más importante…- le aseguró ella sonriente.

-Pensé que seguramente me regañaría por haber perdido un valioso objeto de la familia- mencionó un poco preocupado-y no sólo eso sino que yo también lamento mucho la pérdida.

-Ya no eres un niño, ya no te puedo reprender, créeme eso lo he aprendido teniendo a Archiebald, Alistear y a Candy en estos años, has crecido al igual que ellos, tú no te dabas cuenta, pero yo sí cada vez que iba a verte, cada vez que te visitaba podía distinguir como iban creciendo tus cabellos, tu rostro dejaba de ser el de un niño para convertirse en un jovencito, mientras que rogaba porque volvieras a la vida, ¿has notado el parecido que tienes con Williams? Cada vez que lo veía, no podía dejar de pensar en tí, pero jamás desistí, no… nunca lo hice, porque te quiero mucho Anthony….

- Y yo a usted - respondió él conmovido por la muestra de cariño tan grande que ella le daba-…..¿Tía Abuela?

- Sí Anthony, dime….

- ¿Cuándo llegará Candy?

**OOOOO**

Tenía la intención de llegar muy temprano al hotel, sin embargo un repentino llamado a su habitación de parte del productor había hecho que se entretuviera un poco, el hombre había venido a explicarle algunos detalles sobre las próximas presentaciones que para Terry no eran tan trascendentales, sin embargo tuvo que esperar hasta que se los hubiera explicado, ya que lo involucraban directamente a él.

Cada minuto que pasaba era una eternidad, Terry veía el reloj avanzar y él no podía salir de ahí, tal era la prisa que tenía que, de pronto le dijo al productor que seguía hablando mientras que Terry hacía caso omiso de él.

-…eh lo siento pero ¿podrías decirme los detalles después?- tomó su chaqueta que se encontraba sobre el sillón- tengo que irme.

- Ah, está bien, pero no digas que no te avisé con anticipación de esto, incluyendo las fechas y las ciudades que visitaremos- respondió él un poco desconfiado, conocía demasiado bien a Terry.

- Sí, si lo que digas, me voy, pero antes debes irte- le dijo él.

- Sí ya lo sé- respondió el productor malhumorado mientras iba acercándose a la puerta- ya veo porque tienes tan pocas visitas, por no decir ninguna, si así tratas a los huéspedes….

- Ya, no te quejes- respondió Terry una vez fuera- ¿por cierto ya hablaste de esto con Karen?

- No, tu eres el primero, ahora mismo voy a ir con ella-reveló con entusiasmo-hubiera sido mejor si esto lo platicaba al mismo tiempo con ambos, pero ya que ella apenas llegaba hoy de su repentino viaje a Florida, mencionó que estaría en casa y tú tienes la manía de desaparecer en estos días de descanso así que decidí hablar contigo primero.

-Bueno, ya me viste – expresó el actor mientras se alejaba- y ahora me voy, saluda a Karen de mi parte.

-Sí, lo haré- exclamó a lo lejos para después susurrar- aunque hubiera sido más significativo que vinieras conmigo Terry.

El actor ya no lo oyó porque se encontraba ya a muchos metros de distancia e instantes después abordaba un carruaje que lo llevaría más rápido ante el hotel donde se hospedaba Candy.

Una vez ante el notable edificio, entró y llegó a recepción, sabiendo que seguramente Candy seguiría durmiendo, no era tan tarde como pudo comprobar en el reloj de pared detrás de la recepción, por lo que preguntó por ella, sin embargo no estaba preparado para lo que le diría el encargado:

- La señorita Candice White se ha ido ya del hotel.

- ¡¿Cómo dice?- exclamó muy sorprendido- ¡No es cierto! ¡Ella todavía está aquí!

- Disculpe pero la señorita Candice desde esta mañana muy temprano, dejó la habitación en la que estaba hospedada.

- ¡Eso…. es imposible!- increpó al encargado- si ayer mismo quedamos en vernos hoy en este lugar, ¡no pudo haberse ido!

- Disculpe…Sr..- dijo el hombre un poco irritado- no sé que le haya dicho pero ella misma vino aquí con su maleta y me indicó que dejaba el lugar, sólo dejó esto…. supongo que está dirigido a usted.

Enseguida le mostró una nota que se encontraba en papel doblado, Terry pudo ver su nombre escrito en tinta sobre aquél papel.

Inmediatamente lo abrió y leyó las pocas líneas, una vez que lo hizo su cara se transformó en decepción, había esperado mucho por estos días, ayer mismo había sido maravilloso pasar todo el día junto a Candy, y esperaba repetir la misma experiencia este día, pero ahora ella ya no estaba más en Chicago… ¿ cuál era la principal razón? Ni ella misma lo sabía a juzgar por lo que había escrito, aún así volvió a leer la nota, sólo decía que tenía que irse urgentemente a Chicago, que algo había sucedido y que estarían en contacto…..y eso era todo.

- ¿Hace cuánto que se fue?- preguntó esperanzado.

- Aproximadamente una hora- respondió el aludido- y si me permite aconsejarle…todavía puede alcanzarla, es poco probable que tuviera un boleto, seguramente tendrá que convencer a alguien para que pueda tomar el siguiente tren.

El distinguido actor le agradeció al hombre y disculpándose por su actitud para después irse de ahí con un sentimiento de desconsuelo, sí… le había dolido sobremanera la partida de Candy, todavía había tenido la esperanza de convencerla de quedarse por más mínimas que fueran, pero ahora eso era infinitamente improbable, ella se había ido.

Las palabras del encargado lo habían animado para tratar de llegar a la estación, pero la urgencia con que se había ido le hizo desistir, ¿quién era él para impedirle irse en un momento importante? Ciertamente apenas estaban reanudando su relación pero tanto el trabajo de ella como sus propios compromisos por el momento ocupaban un lugar más importante, por lo que Candy seguramente no lo escucharía, así que desistió de la idea de alcanzarla, aún así podía sentir que algo no iba bien.

Y no sólo por la partida precipitada de Candy, si algo malo pasaba con los Andrew estaba seguro de que Albert y la misma Candy se lo dirían, pero no sabía que pensar sobre el motivo de todo aquello, tal vez estaba dándole demasiadas vueltas, y resolvió que en un espacio de sus múltiples compromisos hablaría directamente con ellos en Chicago en uno de estos días.

Guardó la nota que le dejó Candy y caminó sin rumbo dentro de esa bulliciosa ciudad, perdiéndose entre las múltiples personas que al igual que él caminaban sobre la acera, mientras que las nubes se desplazaban contrario a la dirección que había tomado arrastradas por un ligero viento.

**OOOOO**

Apenas el tren arribó en la estación, salió disparada buscando un carruaje que la llevara directamente hacia la mansión de los Andrew, pero entonces pensó en que lo mejor sería dejar su maleta en casa, y cambiar sus ropas de viaje, el clima en Nueva York era más frío que el de Chicago por lo que resolvió pasar antes a su apartamento.

Una vez que llegó ahí, entró rápidamente y dejó su maleta en la recámara, se cambió de ropa y en un santiamén ya estaba de nuevo afuera, el camino a la mansión no era muy largo pero aún así tomaría tiempo llegar y ella sentía que tenía que darse prisa, especialmente la urgencia con la que le habían mencionado que viniera.

Afortunadamente, un carruaje se había estacionado frente al edificio y de él había descendido una mujer, inmediatamente Candy le hizo una señal para que se detuviera antes de emprender la marcha de nuevo, el conductor alcanzó a verla y esperó a que ella subiera, tiempo después la dejaba frente a la enorme mansión.

Candy contempló desde fuera, aquél lugar que pocas veces había visitado, tal vez era porque no se sentía cómoda, aún cuando Annie, Archie, Albert y hasta la misma Tía Abuela habían tratado de convencerla de quedarse a vivir con ellos, pero ella simplemente amaba su independencia, cierto que le habría gustado vivir junto a sus amigos, pero para ella, el apartamento que poseía tenía un mayor significado.

Suspiró y antes de que siquiera anunciara su presencia, la puerta principal se abrió, dándole paso a través del no muy largo camino a la entrada de la mansión, justo como había sucedido días atrás cuando visitó a la Tía Abuela, así que no se sorprendió por ello.

Una vez que hubo atravesado aquél sendero, nuevamente se detuvo como aquellas veces a contemplar el lugar en donde se encontraban las hermosas rosas que adornaban el lugar, sin embargo las Dulce Candy que había creado Anthony y traídas por el jardinero de Lakewood seguían como siempre, Candy se preguntó por qué habrían florecido antes de su fecha de cumpleaños, siendo que justamente abrían sus pétalos esos días como le había dicho Anthony, entonces se le ocurrió que tal vez se debía a los extremos cuidados y seguramente había algo especial para que se mantuvieran así por tanto tiempo, aún así no dejaba de ser muy extraño.

-Pronto será mi cumpleaños - dijo mientras aspiraba el olor de una de ellas- y las Dulce Candy florecerán ese día tan hermosas como hoy. No pudo evitar tomar una de ellas y delicadamente la cortó para llevársela junto a ella, reanudó la marcha hacia la puerta principal y tocó, una de las varias mucamas al servicio de la familia la reconoció inmediatamente y la dejó entrar.

Una vez dentro preguntó por Annie, la mucama le dijo que la señorita Brighter no se encontraba, que había salido junto con Archie.

Un poco desorientada, pensó que la Tía Abuela seguramente se encontraba en la mansión, pero al recibir una respuesta negativa se contrarió aún más, al parecer no había nadie y seguramente Albert no estaría ahí, pero para no dejarlo pasar preguntó por él.

- El Sr. William Albert salió esta mañana temprano junto con la Sra. Elroy- respondió la mucama.

-¿Y sabes a donde se dirigían? ¿Dejaron algún recado para mí? ¿Annie?- preguntó esperanzada.

- No que yo sepa señorita, sin embargo tanto la Sra. Elroy como el Sr. William es probable que lleguen pronto, así ha sido en estos últimos dos días.

- ¿En estos dos días? ¿Porqué lo dices?- interrogó curiosa- ¿es que realmente ha ocurrido algo?

- Pues….- la mucama la miró no decidiendo si decirle o no el rumor que circulaba entre los empleados- eso parece, pero no han mencionado nada al respecto.

-¿Pero es algo grave? – insistió, tratando de averiguar algo más sobre aquello, cuando el sonido de un carro que entraba a la mansión y se estacionaba frente a la puerta principal atrajo la atención de ambas.

Candy se apresuró para llegar a la entrada, al mismo tiempo que veía descender del auto tanto a Albert como a la Tía Abuela ayudada por el chofer, Albert entonces le ofreció su brazo junto con el chofer y emprendieron la caminata por los pocos peldaños cuando al dirigir su vista hacia ahí se sorprendieron al ver a Candy parada ahí frente a ellos visiblemente nerviosa.

- ¡Candy!- Albert se separó de la Tía Abuela y se acercó a ella- ¿cuándo regresaste? Pensé que todavía te quedarías más tiempo en Nueva York..

- Si….bueno no,… es que - Candy no sabía porque pero de repente la intranquilidad se apoderó de ella, tenía la sensación de que Albert no sabía que le habían hecho llegar aquél telegrama misterioso- es que tuve que regresar, yo ehh…

Albert inmediatamente notó que algo pasaba, la actitud de ella era sospechosa, y al girarse para ver a la Tía Abuela advirtió que ella también se había dado cuenta y la miraba con cierta curiosidad.

Asimismo Candy también notó que ambos la veían con cierta suspicacia además de que no ignoró en ellos su aspecto cansado.

- Esperaba encontrarla aquí, pero la mucama mencionó que habían salido temprano…. eso me pareció raro- dijo Candy recuperando un poco el habla refiriéndose a la Tía Abuela- y aún más el que haya salido con Albert, ¿se trataba de algún compromiso de negocios?

Tanto Albert como la matriarca se miraron, pensando si ese era el mejor momento para hablar con ella, a lo que la Tía Abuela accedió ante la muda pregunta de Albert.

- Perdón, tal vez no debí preguntar eso- dijo ella apenada creyendo que se estaba inmiscuyendo en asuntos que no le competían, pero no atinaba a descubrir la urgencia con la que se le había pedido que regresara, sobre todo al ver que tanto Albert como la Tía Abuela estaban bien y al parecer lo mismo pasaba seguramente con Archie y Annie.

-No es eso Candy- dijo Albert mirándola con afecto y a la vez un poco inquieto- pero vamos adentro, creo que tanto la Tía Abuela como yo necesitamos un descanso sin embargo antes de eso.. …queremos hablar contigo, es algo muy importante.

- Entonces es cierto….es cierto lo que mencionó Annie- manifestó la pecosa con cierta zozobra- algo grave pasó ¿no es así?

-¿Annie? ¿Ella te dijo eso?- preguntó el patriarca incrédulo- ¿Cómo?

- Annie me mandó un telegrama al hotel donde me hospedaba diciéndome que tenía que regresar urgentemente a Chicago, que algo importante había sucedido, y tenía que venir de inmediato… sólo eso… ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

- Ven, vamos- le dijo el patriarca mientras ambos caminaban seguidos por la matriarca y la mucama- con lo que te voy a decir es mejor que estemos dentro de la mansión, Mary ….

- Sí, Sr. William enseguida llevo la bandeja de té- afirmó la mucama adivinando lo que Albert diría.

- Gracias, y por favor si alguien pregunta por nosotros- dijo Albert- no estamos para nadie, sólo si llega Annie y Archie háganlos pasar.

- Como usted diga Sr. William- respondió ella a punto de cumplir su tarea.

Una vez que entraron en el despacho personal del Tío Abuelo, los tres se sentaron, tanto la matriarca como Candy estaban sentadas una al lado de la otra y frente a ellas Albert, que sólo se sentó por un momento antes de levantarse y sentarse en una esquina del lujoso escritorio quedando frente a Candy.

- Lo que mencionó Annie en el telegrama que te envió es cierto, ha ocurrido algo muy importante- empezó el patriarca manteniendo un poco la calma- yo mismo iba a decírtelo cuando llegaras de Nueva York mañana, pero veo que adelantaste tu regreso.

- Perdón , creo que no debí..- musitó ella.

- No, de hecho creo que fue lo mejor, invariablemente tendrías que saberlo tarde o temprano- expresó él- es algo de lo que me enteré hace poco, prácticamente desde mi anuncio oficial como el Tío Abuelo William Andrew.

- Se trata de la persona que estuvo en el hospital donde trabajas que tanto insistías en saber – habló la matriarca por primera vez, mientras miraba distraídamente la taza de té que unos segundos antes había traído la mucama.

-¡¿Entonces por fin me dirán de quién se trata ese importante y misterioso integrante de la familia que estuvo hospitalizado?- preguntó animada y a la vez expectante.

- Sí, pero antes de eso, necesito que te tranquilices y escuches con atención…..- habló Albert creyendo que lo mejor sería hablar de las situaciones antes de decirle la identidad-… esa persona ahora mismo se encuentra en otro hospital, un poco lejos de aquí, sin embargo el saber que se encuentra bien aún a pesar de las circunstancias, nos ha reanimado un poco tanto a la Tía Abuela como a mí.

En ese momento la llegada tanto de Annie como de Archie inadvertida para Candy vino a interrumpir un poco el hilo de sus palabras, haciéndoles señas previamente de que esperaran y no dijeran nada hasta que fuera necesario. Albert reanudó la conversación inmediatamente.

Candy abrió la boca e iba a preguntar de quién se trataba pero recordó la advertencia de Albert y calló. Él viendo aquello continuó con el relato.

- Ahora en estos días hemos tenido la fortuna de verlo y saber porqué se había fugado del anterior hospital, parece ser que un malentendido entre otras cosas hizo que tomara tal decisión. Pero ahora ya no lo hará….. no después de saber la verdad.

-¿Verdad? ¡¿Cuál verdad?- preguntó ella, no conteniendo las ganas levantándose de su asiento- por favor Albert dime de quién se trata…¡¿Tía Abuela?

-¡Mi primo, él está vivo Candy!- exclamó Archie no conteniendo las ganas acercándose para abrazarla- ¡Está vivo!

-Archie, no sé de quién hablas- declaró ella completamente desorientada tanto por lo que había dicho como por el abrazo mismo ya que no lo había visto llegar- no conozco a alguien más…

- ¡Anthony!- dijo él mientras se separaba de ella para verla a los ojos y después exclamar visiblemente emocionado - …¡mi primo Anthony está vivo!

::::

* * *

_N/A: Hola! Era obvio que aquí tenía que terminar el capítulo no creen?, jeje Anthony ya está ansioso por ver a su pecosa y no lo culpo, en tanto Terry...pues parece que no sospecha nada..¡y quién lo haría! , Annie fué quien mandó aquella nota misteriosa para el regreso de Candy y bueno...finalmente Archie es quién le da la noticia..como reaccionará la pecosa?_

**Sandra**: Holis! Si, ya todo mundo lo sabe, solo faltaba ella, jajaj como verás no fue como pensabas,( por sí sola), quise hacerlo de una forma algo diferente, jaja me gustó tu idea de que Anthony no sería capaz de sostenerla en caso de que se desmayara...muy cierto.

Por eso les decía que estos capítulos iban a estar interesantes, sea de cualquier forma, me gusta leer las ideas que tienen de lo que piensan que sucederá jejej.

Gracias por seguir el fic. Abrazos!

**ladybug:** Hi! Espero que este no te haya parecido tan pasivo :) y el próximo lo será menos, espero y les guste. Saludos!

**ginn19:**Verdad? Anthony es adorable!, la noticia de Candy viva le ha devuelto el alma, tanto que pregunta por ella a todos... y la pecosa ni sus luces jaja, pero ya Archie le ha soltado la noticia. De Terry si se acordó porque le dejó la nota en el hotel y lo que pasó después de eso..pues ya lo vimos en este capítulo. Abrazos!

**luz**: Hola! Bienvenida! Mmm los amores de Candy... primero empezaré con Albert, en este fic no está enamorado de Candy, tan sólo es su protector y amigo..jejej suficiente con Terry y Anthony creo yo, Terry sí es uno de los que lucha por su amor y obviamente Anthony... del reencuentro, pues ya me dirás tu opinión cuando suceda ok?

::::

_Gracias por sus reviews chicas, y el momento esperado llegará en el siguiente capítulo...de una vez les digo que estoy temiendo sus reacciones al reencuentro, como dije anteriormente, espero que les parezca emotivo :)_

_Creo que no necesito decirles que el siguiente será muy interesante... _

_Chao!_


	52. Chapter 52

_Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki © . Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento_

* * *

**LII**

_Tu amor es tan grande que me envuelve como el cielo nocturno_.

…..

Candy quedó completamente paralizada después de oír a Archie, por un instante pensó que era una broma, pero después de ver al castaño frente a ella expectante esperando su reacción, miró hacia Annie quien se había acercado un poco y a su vez la miraba con una sonrisa, entonces giró después hacia la Tía Abuela que tenía los ojos llorosos y por último hacia su querido amigo y protector que hacía un movimiento con la cabeza indicándole la veracidad de lo que Archie decía.

Se volvió nuevamente hacia Archie demasiado desconcertada para hablar, él volvió a abrazarla aún más fuerte mientras ella no decía nada.

- Archie, déjala - se oyó la voz de Annie acercándose aún más – ven Candy, siéntate.

Candy estaba en shock, sentía un enorme vacío recorrer por todo su cuerpo haciéndolo muy ligero… demasiado ligero, justo en ese momento, Annie la tomó del brazo, haciendo a un lado a Archie y la sentó en la silla más próxima.

-¿Estás bien?- vió que su rostro se había tornado muy pálido y sus ojos quedaron fijos en la nada- ...creo que la noticia te ha impresionado demasiado.

-¿Candy, necesitas algo?- preguntó el patriarca que a su vez se preocupó por lo que había mencionado Annie, ya que estaba en el lado opuesto a ellos y no había distinguido la reacción de ella.

Ella no respondió, su mente estaba ausente del entorno que la rodeaba, una y otra vez los recuerdos que se encontraban en lo más profundo y que creía olvidados volvían a pasar frente a ella, una y otra vez podía sentir fluyendo cada uno de ellos hasta el mismo momento en que abruptamente llegaron a aquél día fatídico...no era posible.

-No…..- susurró débilmente mientras bajaba la mirada- no…. es verdad….no es verdad...no es...verdad.

-Candy- murmuró Albert inclinándose para hincarse frente a ella, que permanecía sentada sin mirar a nadie más que a la alfombra- ¿Qué pasa, te sientes bien?

Candy entonces apretó con fuerza el vestido con sus manos, mientras que un ligero temblor empezó a dominarla, incapaz de controlarlo.

- No es cierto…..- esta vez los demás pudieron oírla, su voz sonaba quebrada pero no había señal alguna de que fuera a echarse a llorar- es imposible….él murió…yo lo ví….yo….

-Candy por favor mírame- le pidió el patriarca, pero al ver que no hacía caso, acercó su mano hacia su rostro levantándolo, se sorprendió mucho al ver la extrema palidez mezclada con una expresión petrificada.

- Él está muerto….-le dijo Candy mirándolo ausente y volvió a repetirlo- está muerto…muerto.

Albert inmediatamente se levantó y la levantó consigo, la noticia la había afectado demasiado. Los demás presentes en la biblioteca se sorprendieron mucho, asimismo habían notado lo mal que le había sentado aquello a Candy.

-Tía Abuela la llevaré a una habitación, parece que no reacciona y se niega a volver a la realidad- Albert que estaba muy preocupado trató de mantenerla en pie y apoyarla con un brazo, pero al ver que no se movía y seguía ausente optó por cargarla- creo que lo mejor es que descanse, tal vez y el viaje tan repentino también la haya perjudicado.

Inmediatamente salió llevándola en brazos hacia el piso superior, mientras que Archie estaba demasiado sorprendido para hablar o decir algo, la Tía Abuela se levantó y salió del despacho, ordenó a una de las mucamas que pasaba por ahí que la atendieran diligentemente, en tanto que ella se retiró a su habitación para descansar un poco, ya que el día había sido muy ajetreado.

Mientras tanto Albert una vez que había dejado a Candy sobre la cama de una de las habitaciones para huéspedes, había sido seguido por Annie, preocupado por el estado de su amiga.

-Creo que no debí enviarle ese telegrama...- Annie se adelantó para sentarse junto a la cama donde estaba Candy que empezaba a dormitar mientras un ligero temblor recorría su cuerpo- tal vez lo mejor era quedarme callada y esperar a que llegara aquí, sin tanta prontitud.

- No es tu culpa Annie, de todas formas, tendría que enterarse, no creo que su reacción haya sido diferente en otras circunstancias, aunque no me lo esperaba- confesó el patriarca preocupado.

- Yo tampoco- dijo ella- bueno creo que sí, pero pensé que se alegraría y lloraría pidiendo verlo como Archie y la Tía Abuela…como todos.

- Al parecer, en ella esto ha llegado más profundamente que para nosotros- declaró mientras veía que la respiración de Candy estaba normalizándose, al parecer se estaba abandonando al sueño- Annie por favor, ¿te importaría cuidarla? Necesito salir y no quiero dejarla sola.

- Claro, no necesitas preguntar, es mi hermana después de todo- respondió con una sonrisa, mientras que Albert se desplazó con presteza para salir fuera de la habitación no sin antes agradecerle.

Fuera de la misma estaba Archie muy nervioso por lo que había sucedido y al ver salir a Albert no pudo evitar preguntar por ella.

- ¡¿Cómo está?- lo miró con evidentes signos de preocupación- ¿le ha ocurrido algo?

- No te preocupes Archie, ella estará bien, debemos dejar que descanse un poco y ya después veremos- trató de confortarlo y mirándolo agregó- se repondrá, ya lo verás.

- Eso espero, no quiero que sufra más por esto y menos ahora que sabemos que él nunca nos dejó- replicó un poco apesadumbrado- pero ahora todo es diferente, todo será diferente.

- Así es, su vida cambiará a partir de hoy- dijo el Tío Abuelo con aire esperanzador- …la vida de todos nosotros.

-Por cierto…. ¿se ha averiguado algo sobre lo que le sucedió a Anthony?- preguntó Archie a su vez inquieto- es algo que no me ha dejado de molestar desde que ví a mi primo.

- No, pero George y Thomas ya están buscando rastros en donde lo encontró aquél hombre, aunque me temo que no será fácil- respondió Albert ceñudo- pero sean quienes sean los hallaremos y entonces…

Albert no dijo nada más, tan sólo su cara mostraba la cólera e indignación que sentía al recordar el primer momento en que había visto a su sobrino, con vendas en todas partes, y aún así había descubierto entre ellas los terribles golpes en su cuerpo.

- Tengo que irme, iré al consorcio, no tardaré mucho, por favor cuiden de ella- le pidió. Después bajó la enorme escalera principal y salió a la entrada donde el chofer ya lo esperaba.

Archie entonces entró en la habitación y junto con Annie estuvieron al lado de Candy vigilando su reposo.

Mientras tanto, Candy se revolvía entre sueños intranquila, aquellos sueños en donde Anthony estaba esperándola volvían a presentarse, mezclándose con otros recuerdos en donde él le regalaba la Dulce Candy, y entonces se veía ella misma aspirando el aroma de esa misma rosa pero en un entorno diferente, ahora estaba en esa habitación prohibida del hospital, podía verlo a él, a Anthony ahí en esa cama, pero apenas había dado un paso y todo desapareció para volver a revivir aquella espantosa caída de Anthony del caballo, ella lo llamaba varias veces y el no respondía, sin embargo momentos después se encontraba en su lugar favorito... la Colina de Pony, podía oír en el viento que la llamaban, él la llamaba con tristeza, podía oír su voz para después aparecerse de repente frente a ella sin moverse, ella corría a su encuentro pero no lo alcanzaba, jamás lo alcanzaba mientras la brisa que mecía los árboles le traía la dulce y melancólica voz de Anthony nombrándola….

-¡Anthony!- gritó desesperada lo que hizo que despertara quedando completamente sobrecogida al mismo tiempo que el temblor en su cuerpo volvía una vez más.

- ¡Candy! ¿Estás bien?- se acercó apresurada Annie para auxiliarla- ya pasó... ¿Era una pesadilla?

Candy la miró y después de reconocerla y mirar a su alrededor le habló…..- Annie ¡¿qué hago aquí? ¿Por qué estoy recostada en esta cama? ¿Es que acaso me desmayé?

-No precisamente, pero poco faltó- dijo Annie todavía preocupada por su amiga- Has estado dormida por un par de horas… ¿recuerdas lo que sucedió?

Entonces en ese momento Candy lo comprendió, había quedado completamente impactada con la declaración de Archie, que su mente la había aislado de su alrededor, pero ahora estaba lúcida y al instante temió que eso también fuera parte del mismo sueño, por lo que se acercó y se aferró desesperadamente a Annie.

- ¡¿Es cierto?- preguntó mirándola a los ojos presa de la emoción– ¡dime que es cierto y no lo soñé! ….¡¿Está vivo? ¡¿Anthony está vivo verdad?

Annie se sorprendió un poco de su reacción, pero inmediatamente declaró- ….Si Candy, es lo que hemos tratado de decirte desde que llegaste…..Anthony Brower el primo de Archie está vivo.

-¡Quiero verlo!- manifestó ella decidida soltándose de Annie, aunque presa nuevamente de aquel temblor incontrolable y aguantando el mareo al querer levantarse repentinamente- ¡¿Dónde está? ¡Annie necesito verlo!

La prometida de Archie presentía que eso sucedería y no podía negarse a ello, sin embargo trató de que se calmara.

- Espera, debes tranquilizarte, además no hay nadie que nos pueda llevar en este momento- la miró comprendiendo lo que quería hacer y tratando de que volviera a la cama.

- ¡No!- Candy la rechazó soltándose de su mano, mientras lograba calzarse los zapatos- ¡necesito verlo!, ¿mencionaron un hospital verdad?¡¿en qué hospital está?

-¡Espera!, ese hospital está muy lejos de aquí, se necesita ir en auto- exclamó Annie tratando de hacer que la oyera, mientras ella ya iba saliendo de la habitación- esperemos al menos a Archie que debe estar cerca de aquí y él nos puede llevar.

Al oír aquello Candy se detuvo, estaba casi escaleras abajo, pero el ofrecimiento de Annie hizo que se diera cuenta de que prácticamente no sabía nada más..¿Cómo pretendía llegar, si no tenía la menor idea de dónde se encontraba? se sintió como una tonta.

-Perdóname Annie, es que…. tú sabes- su rostro se ensombreció al mismo momento que oyeron unas pisadas en el pasillo junto con la voz de Archie que al verlas se quedó atónito, mientras que Candy se acercó a él veloz como un rayo.

- Archie, ¡llévame al hospital por favor!- dijo Candy todavía temblorosa. Archie lo comprendió y tomó su brazo para bajar la escalinata y llevarla a la puerta principal al mismo tiempo que tomaba la mano de Annie que venía detrás de ellos.

- Estaba esperando oírte decir eso….- dijo con una mueca que asemejaba una sonrisa al volverse hacia Candy- ¡Vamos!

Inesperadamente frente a la mansión se había estacionado el carro en el que Albert había salido, los tres se sorprendieron, al mismo tiempo que el trío subía, el chofer le explicó a Archie que el Tío Abuelo lo había mandado de regreso inmediatamente previendo que lo necesitarían…..entonces Archie entendió que el patriarca sabía lo que sucedería y cómo actuaría Candy.

**OOOOO**

Había determinado regresar a la mansión y quedarse con la Tía Abuela ya que seguramente y si su instinto no le fallaba..estaría sola.

Una vez resuelto los pendientesdel consorcio, se preparó para regresar, sin embargo ahora que había mandado al chofer de regreso en la mansión, resolvió tomar un carruaje.

Ese día había resultado muy atareado, tanto por la visita al hospital, la situación de Candy y el trabajo mismo con los pendientes que resolver, sin embargo no había podido descansar por un momento. Habría querido ir junto con Candy al hospital , como seguramente habría sucedido si su percepción no había fallado.

Y mientras iba en el carruaje, no dejaba de pensar en toda la situación de Anthony, había algunos factores a considerar que eran más importantes y otras situaciones que debía considerar a futuro, aún cuando todavía no daban indicios de que pudiera generarse algún problema, Albert sabía que era muy importante estar prevenido.

Llegó a la mansión y entró sin mayor dilación dentro de la misma, al momento que era recibido por Mary, preguntó por la Sra. Elroy y le informaron que no había dejado su habitación desde que él se había ido horas atrás.

Le agradeció a la mujer y subió las escaleras para dirigirse hacia los aposentos de la Tía Abuela.

El día estaba por terminar, el sol estaba ocultándose mientras la bruma hacía acto de presencia sobre la ciudad impidiéndole disfrutar por más tiempo de los cálidos rayos del sol, en unos minutos más y quedaría a oscuras, excepto por los diminutos puntos de luz de las lámparas de la calle y las casas que se veían a lo lejos.

_Toc, Toc _

-Tía Abuela ¿puedo pasar?- preguntó aguzando su oído mientras esperaba que estuviera despierta.

-Pasa Williams- se oyó la voz dentro de la habitación al tiempo que abría la puerta- has llegado tarde.

Albert cerró la puerta tras de sí y avanzó hasta donde se encontraba la Tía Abuela que admiraba un retrato, entre diversos que se encontraban sobre una cómoda, cerca de la pequeña salita. El que ella contemplaba aparecía Rosemary sosteniendo entre sus brazos a un pequeño Anthony risueño.

- Mencionó que he llegado tarde ¿a qué se refiere?- preguntó aunque sabía cuál era la respuesta.

- Candy se ha ido con Annie y Archie al hospital a verlo- la matriarca estaba serena- pensé que irías con ella.

- Es mejor así, además ellos tienen mucho de qué hablar – respondió igualmente tranquilo-confío en Archie y Annie que la cuidarán…cuidarán a ambos por esta noche.

- Así que ya lo habías previsto Williams- ella lo miró por un momento y agregó- a veces olvido que eres el encargado de esta familia y creo ver todavía a un jovencito todavía vagando por ahí.

-Aún conservo ese espíritu Tía Abuela- respondió el tomando asiento- aunque ello no me exime de mis obligaciones como el patriarca y velar por la seguridad de la familia.

- Ya veo- declaró la anciana- no esperaba menos de ti, y ahora con este asunto de Anthony, espero que Candy logre reponerse, esa reacción que tuvo me preocupó mucho.

Lo que había sucedido horas antes la había afectado, jamás había esperado que Candy reaccionara de esa manera y entonces recordó que algo así había ocurrido el día del accidente, esa vez cuando Candy había despertado de su inconsciencia, se había negado a creerlo muerto, al contrario de ahora, que se negaba a que estuviera vivo.

Sin embargo se sorprendía de la manera en que tanto Candy y Anthony habían reaccionado, aunque era entendible, habían pasado al menos cuatro años desde ese día de la cacería para Candy mientras que para Anthony sólo unos días, un mes probablemente. Eso podría explicar el que su nieto se mostrara muy entusiasmado…. ¿Habría notado realmente el tiempo que había pasado?

- A mí también me preocupó; el shock fue demasiado fuerte para ella, afortunadamente no pasó más allá- dijo finalmente Albert tras un suspiro- ahora debe estar por llegar si no es que ya han llegado…me habría gustado ver la expresión de ambos, pero creo que lo mejor es dejarlos solos.

- Mañana mismo hablaré con ellos, sé que ya no siguen siendo unos niños pero aún así me preocupan, creo que la rebeldía de ella todavía puede afectarlo…

-Jajajajaja- Albert se soltó a reír divertido y cuando empezó a calmarse inquirió- ¿de verdad Tía Abuela todavía piensa eso de Candy?

La Tía Abuela que le irritaban un poco esos arrebatos de diversión a costa suya, le dijo indiferente y con autosuficiencia…- No está demás decir que siempre ha hecho su voluntad, y ha desafiado mi autoridad, y ahora que ha sucedido esto, la situación entre ellos que me preocupaba hace años, otra vez se presenta y te aviso Williams que no toleraré que lo vuelva a llevar por el mal camino.

- Tía Abuela, no hay razón para inquietarse- dijo él mientras se recuperaba del ataque de risa- ambos han crecido, ya no son más unos chiquillos y estoy seguro que las cosas no serán igual, ha pasado mucho tiempo y los dos han pasado por muchas cosas… demasiadas diría yo.

-Probablemente tengas razón, sin embargo aunque él esté todavía en el hospital no me confiaré, temo que en cualquier momento ella pueda….

- Es imposible- insistió él- Anthony todavía está delicado y ella como enfermera que es, sabe lo que eso significa y ya la veo pidiendo su cambio de hospital, creo que eso será lo mejor, le aseguro que lo cuidará más de lo que podría hacerlo alguna otra enfermera.

-No lo dudo, pero yo estaré alerta a cualquier situación que lo perjudique y en caso de llegar a darse creéme Williams que no dudaré en protegerlo de cualquier forma, no permitiría que le hicieran algún daño, no a él - habló seriamente.

Albert al oír esas palabras no dudó de su veracidad, pero estaba seguro de que eso jamás pasaría, sabía de la adoración que profesaba la Tía Abuela por Anthony, así también no dudaba del cariño que tanto Anthony y Candy se habían tenido y que a partir de ese momento volverían a reavivar, pero él también tendría que estar atento al desarrollo de ese afecto y ahora más, al saber que Candy había reanudado su relación con Terry.

-Lo entiendo y no lo discuto, sé lo mucho que quiere a mi sobrino – dijo él- pero también le pido que trate de entenderlos, son jóvenes y seguramente harán muchos planes, así que si se llega a dar alguna circunstancia, antes que nada dígamelo y entre los dos creo que podríamos hallar alguna solución.

- Está bien Williams- respondió ella.

- Bueno, bueno, creo que nos hemos adelantado a muchas cosas y seguramente no pasará nada – Albert estaba plenamente convencido-…. confío en ellos y sé que no habrá problemas, por cierto hay algo que …..¿qué tan enterada está de los sentimientos de Candy?

- ¿Sentimientos de Candy?- preguntó sorprendida- ¿De qué hablas?

- ¿Sabe ahora mismo si ella está enamorada de alguien?- le preguntó mirándola curiosamente.

- No- respondió inmediatamente y tras pensarlo unos momentos reveló - aunque he de confesarte algo, no pasó inadvertido para mí la forma en que se miraban Anthony y Candy desde que se conocieron, y aunque en un principio esa rebeldía de ella me irritaba, ahora la tolero un poco, no demasiado para pasarla por alto, pero veía que Anthony estaba feliz, tanto que no lo veía así hasta antes de la muerte de Rosemary, así que por eso mismo supe que lo que había entre ellos era algo muy especial, tanto que llegué a pensar que acabarían casándose, y yo estaba satisfecha con ello.

-Por eso mismo quería hacer de Candy una dama, pero después de lo que sucedió cualquier posibilidad de que eso sucediera se estropeó, y entonces cuando Neal dijo que se casaría con ella, pensé que eso sería lo mejor, Anthony probablemente nunca despertaría aunque jamás perdí la fe y antes de verla con alguien que no fuera de la envergadura de los Andrew, creí que esa sería una buena opción- finalizó la anciana.

- Pero ella jamás lo ha amado- habló Albert algo serio- ni lo hará, y menos ahora que ha regresado con…...

Albert calló, no sabía exactamente la situación de ella con Terry, ciertamente algo les había comentado pero no había tenido tiempo para hablar con ella al respecto.

-¿Ha regresado? ¿A qué te refieres Williams?- la Tía Abuela se interesó el motivo por el que había callado.

- Es sólo que me doy cuenta de que al parecer no está enterada de sus sentimientos, así que es mejor que hable usted con ella antes que nada y me temo que eso tendrá que ser en el hospital, no creo que venga por aquí mientras mi sobrino se encuentre allá.

- Entonces eso haré, aunque creo saberlos desde hace mucho tiempo- expresó la Tía Abuela y con una sonrisa agregó- Williams lo que dije antes es lo que pienso, pero ahora viendo a Candy estoy segura que jamás le haría algún daño, desde este momento veo venir una fecha de compromiso entre ellos y más pronto de lo que creemos nos veremos organizando una fiesta más para los Andrew…. La boda entre mi querido Anthony y Candy, tal y como lo había proyectado.

Minutos después mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación de la matriarca y caminaba para ir a su habitación a descansar, Albert no puedo dejar de sentir que la adversidad se haría presente entre la familia en cuanto a Candy y Anthony, de él estaba seguro que no había dejado de amarla, pero en cuanto a Candy, ¿Qué pasaría en su corazón? Si de verdad seguía amando a Terry ¿qué pasaría ahora con Anthony?

Creyó entonces que la ilusión de la Tía Abuela de ver a Anthony y Candy juntos estaba muy lejana, por no decir imposible, dadas las reales circunstancias.

**OOOOO**

Candy habría querido que el auto volara, en esos momentos extrañó a Stear, seguramente el inventor habría ideado algo en este tipo de situaciones.

- Candy, no te ves bien- le dijo Annie que la había observado por un rato- tal vez debimos esperar a venir mañana y…

-No Annie, no podría, no…. no podría esperar hasta mañana si puedo verlo hoy- la interrumpió, aunque interiormente reconoció que todavía no se sentía bien, todavia podía sentir la angustia y la expectación a flor de piel.

-Pero creo que antes debes comer algo, estoy segura que no has probado bocado- insistió Annie.

-¡No, no puedo!, además no tengo hambre- rechazó la idea tajante, en su cabeza sólo había un pensamiento que era verlo cuanto antes.

-Pero Candy…- Annie quería insistir, hasta que Archie que iba sentado en el asiento delantero se volvió a ver a ambas, le hizo un gesto a Annie de consuelo al tiempo que le hablaba a su prima.

- Candy, no querrás que él te vea así y preocuparlo- expuso al tiempo que le mostraba un refrigerio que había tenido precaución de pedir a una de las mucamas – no ahora, después de tanto tiempo, anda come al menos esto.

Le extendió el brazo y en la mano tenía un pañuelo envuelto, al tiempo que ella tras un momento de duda, reconoció que en verdad tenía hambre y lo tomó, en pocos minutos terminó con el emparedado, tanto Annie como Archie se tranquilizaron un poco al ver que seguía teniendo buen apetito a pesar de todo.

El auto siguió su recorrido y en media hora más llegaron al hospital, en cuanto se detuvo Candy salió rápidamente seguida por Annie y Archie, sin embargo una vez en la entrada y no sabiendo exactamente a dónde dirigirse, regresó junto a Archie que venía pocos metros detrás de ella.

- ¡¿Dónde?- le preguntó nerviosa y con la angustia reflejada en su rostro-¡¿En qué área está?

- Está en una habitación al fondo de aquél pasillo- le indicó señalándole al mismo tiempo- es la 102. Estaremos acá en la sala de espera Candy.

Candy en cuanto oyó la indicación de Archie, ya iba en camino a esa dirección, sin embargo a cada paso que daba sentía que su corazón se iba a salir de su pecho, cada latido retumbaba tan fuerte que podía sentirlo por todo su cuerpo pero aun así seguía caminando.

Fue entonces que llegó a aquella habitación, se detuvo ante esa puerta que la separaba de él, que la separaba de un anhelo tantas veces esperado, que la separaba de tantas súplicas de antaño que jamás pensó que se harían realidad, que la separaba de un verdadero milagro.

Entonces nuevamente el nerviosismo y el temblor se hizo presente cuando acercó su mano para girar esa perilla de la puerta, la abrió lentamente y observó que dentro, todo estaba callado y a oscuras.

Sin embargo en ese instante que había abierto cuidadosamente la puerta, la tenue luz del pasillo del hospital se había adentrado y posado en la cama mostrándole sólo algunos largos cabellos rubios mezclados con vendas mientras estaba cubierto por las níveas sábanas. Al parecer Anthony dormía.

Entonces cerró cuidadosamente la puerta tras de sí y al mirar de nuevo hacia aquél lecho….silenciosas lágrimas empezaron a fluir una tras otra sin parar, esas lágrimas que habían esperado por este momento desde que supo que él seguía con vida habían persistido hasta ahora, sin embargo ahora no podía dejar de llorar y al mismo tiempo de temblar que.. cayó al piso cuando las fuerzas la abandonaron, llevándose las manos al rostro de vez en cuando para limpiarse, pero seguían fluyendo más y más, no conteniendo el sonido que hacía.

Fué en aquel momento que un ligero ruido la hizo voltear de nuevo para mirar hacia la cama y entonces…. vió a Anthony con el reflejo de la luna en él, levantado ligeramente, extendiendo sus manos en dirección hacia ella, mientras advertía que a él también se le escapaban las lágrimas resbalando por su rostro, la miraba enternecido y en sus labios aparecía esa sonrisa que ella había deseado muchas veces volver a ver desde el fondo de su alma.

Inmediatamente Candy se levantó, se subió en la cama y se arrojó en sus brazos, sollozando al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba con fuerza, mientras que él también la abrazaba del mismo modo, no queriendo separar sus brazos alrededor de ella.

Y así permanecieron…. mudos… sin hablar, todo lo que querían decirse, su corazón hablaba por ellos, mientras los sollozos seguían de parte de ambos.

Anthony no dejaba de acariciar su cabello, y ella de aferrarse a él, de poder sentir que en verdad era él quien estaba frente a ella, mientras que él ocultaba el rostro en su cuello, tratando de familiarizarse de nuevo con su presencia. Sin embargo pronto llegó el momento en que Anthony empezó a quejarse porque con el abrazo el dolor volvía a hacerse presente en su cuerpo aunque en menor grado conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Candy lo notó y se soltó rápidamente advirtiendo el ligero quejido de parte del rubio, se acercó a la lamparita que estaba cerca de la cama y la encendió, entonces se volvió para quedar sentada de nuevo frente a él y por primera vez después de tanto tiempo viendo de cerca su rostro, admiró esos hermosos ojos azules que tanto había añorado, él también la miraba, veía sus ojos verdes mientras seguía sonriéndole, ella pudo advertir que algo terrible le había sucedido, había notado los vendajes y reminiscencias de golpes en su cara.

- ¿Estoy soñando?... dime que no es así- Anthony habló al tiempo que entrelazaba sus manos con las de ella en su regazo después de haber limpiado su rostro pecoso de las lágrimas que no se detenían.

- ¿Y yo Anthony….?- respondió ella con voz entrecortada, apretando también sus manos entre las de él- ¿yo también estoy soñando?... Porque puedo oír tu dulce voz, puedo verte y puedo sentir estas manos que tanto ansiaba volver a tocar, pero dime…. ¿qué ha ocurrido?... ¿Por qué estás lastimado?

-Candy…- ahora fue Anthony quien de nuevo volvió a abrazarla, sin responder todavía, tan sólo quería sentir el calor de ella y ella correspondió a esa muestra de afecto, pero en ese instante nuevamente el dolor volvió a un costado del cuerpo de él y de su boca salió un quejido involuntario.

- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó alarmada soltándose de él- perdóname, no debí…

-Shhhhh- Anthony tomó nuevamente sus manos entre las suyas mientras le susurraba-no digas nada Candy, sin preguntas por ahora, sólo quédate así, frente a mí, déjame verte…..

Ambos se quedaron mirándose unos instantes, sin embargo la atracción y el magnetismo de sus miradas hicieron que poco a poco fueran acercándose hasta que la entrada imprevista de alguien por la puerta de la habitación los sorprendió, se sobresaltaron y se alejaron un poco de esa inusitada cercanía.

- Oh lo siento, creo que no debí- Archie estaba visiblemente azorado, no pudo ocultar su vergûenza ante la situación-volveré en otra ocasión.

- Archie, no… espera- dijo Anthony ligeramente turbado por lo que estuvo a punto de suceder- ya que has venido, quédate aquí con nosotros.

- No, no ni pensarlo- negó su primo vehemente con la cabeza- Candy ha venido expresamente a verte y no quiero interrumpir su…. lo que sea que estaban haciendo.

Ante esas palabras tanto Candy como Anthony quedaron atónitos, mirando para otro lado y Archie no advirtió el rubor que teñía las mejillas de ambos.

- Los dejo hablar y perdón otra vez por mi intrusión- dio una elegante de reverencia que los hizo sonreír para que la habitación quedara de nuevo ligeramente en penumbras tan solo iluminada por la luz de la lamparilla y en silencio.

- Candy…. ha pasado tanto tiempo- empezó Anthony un poco nervioso –desde ese día, y hasta que desperté jamás imagine que habían pasado años, no tenía idea de que algo así me había sucedido, y estaba confundido …..

- Calma Anthony -le dijo ella poniendo nuevamente sus manos junto a las de él - debes descansar, eso es lo que necesitas, ya mañana hablaremos ¿si?

- Está bien Candy….pero…. ¿puedo pedirte algo?- levantó su rostro hacia ella- ¿puedes quedarte aquí? No quiero que te vayas y me dejes, quédate conmigo por favor.

Candy accedió y lo ayudó a recostarse en aquella amplia cama haciendo un espacio para recostarse ella misma, entonces ambos se miraron y se tomaron de las manos hasta que por fin el sueño venció a Candy después del cansancio que le había producido las emociones y el viaje del día, el sentir la calidez que emanaban de sus manos la hizo sentirse muy tranquila, en tanto que Anthony besó sus manos mientras la contemplaba dormida e invariablemente apreciaba su rostro.

Su rostro ya no era el de una niña, ahora era el de una jovencita hermosa, tal como alguna vez la había imaginado, pero ahora la tenía frente a él, no era más un sueño, no…. eso estaba más que comprobado.

::::

* * *

_N/A: Ok por fin ya lo que todas querían se dió.. están contentas? espero que ese gusto dure mucho en los siguientes capítulos porque en este fic no todo será miel como ya lo han visto en los anteriores capítulos pero mientras disfrutemos jejej_

_¿Quién quiere ahorcar a Archie?_

**Galaxylam84**: Sip y llegó el día, sobre la reacción pues fue tal y como lo lees en el capítulo, lo de salir corriendo si pasó, y del desmayo faltó poco. Uff Anthony está muy contento, feliz y emocionado como vimos. Saludos!

**ladybug**: Hi! Woww espero que con este hayas gritado más de la emoción XD, jeje es el chiste de los capítulos, dejar con intriga y con ganas de más para el siguiente. Saludos!

**ginn19**: Hola! Bueno tus preguntas ya están contestadas jeje espero y te haya gustado el capítulo !Saludos!

**luz**: Holis! Pues el fic tiene como protagonistas a Anthony y Candy pero todo puede suceder...y si, hay muchos fics con Albert y Terry. Ohh bueno pues Albert en el fic tiene una aparición frecuente como te has dado cuenta, yo no he tenido la fortuna de encontrar alguien con sus características en la vida real y por supuesto que me gustaría hallarle :). Gracias por tus palabras y sobre culminar el fic tengo malas noticias, no he podido avanzar mucho en ello por varias cuestiones, pero de que lo terminaré algún dia, eso sí lo haré. Cuídate también y te mando muchos abrazos!

**Maty:** Hi! Bueno siempre en esos casos se deja a la expectativa para que el lector imagine que puede suceder, cual será la reacción, como algunas chicas mencionan en sus comentarios. Como bien dices tiene sus toques de todo, pero no entiendo que es lo que no te gusta ¿?. Como dije en la respuesta de arriba es un fic que tiene de protas a Candy y Anthony. Sobre Eliza, sip en el siguiente la tendremos y uff que no hace y está haciendo la muy malvada junto con su hermano jeje. Saludos hasta Perú!

::::

_Gracias por sus reviews! _

_En el siguiente estarán los hermanitos Leegan y lo que una enfermera testaruda puede hacer :)_

_Bye!_


	53. Chapter 53

_Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki © . Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento_

* * *

**LIII**

_Quiero creer por siempre en esta emoción eterna._

…..

Le faltaba aire, y esa horrible visión no se iba, se acercaba amenazadoramente más y más, podía sentirla justo enfrente de él absorbiéndolo por completo, fué entonces que abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, la sensación de estar ahogándose se había vuelto realidad, no podía llevar oxígeno a sus pulmones, le dolía tremendamente el pecho, mientras que apenas y distinguía dónde se hallaba.

Ambos habían estado profundamente dormidos, sin embargo él se retorcía en sueños, murmuraba palabras ininteligibles que hicieron que Candy se despertara soñolienta. Aún no amanecía del todo, ella por un momento no recordó en donde estaba, pero tras unos instantes lo hizo y su cara se iluminó, por lo que en el momento que se volvió para verle, se aterró al ver que las manos de él se sujetaban con fuerza las sábanas, para después llevárselas al cuello, mientras jadeaba, luchando por respirar.

-¡Anthony!¡Anthony!... ¡Dios mío!-gritó asustada tratando de enfocarlo hacia ella girando su cabeza- ¡¿Anthony me oyes? ... por favor…

Él a pesar de tener los ojos abiertos, no conseguía ver nada a su alrededor tan sólo una sombra frente a él y el sonido de una voz lejana que poco a poco iba extendiéndose en sus oídos.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella se asomó Annie creyendo que aún dormían, pero al ver lo que sucedía se quedó paralizada, Candy al distinguirla le suplicó:- …¡Por favor llama al médico rápido!. Annie reaccionó e inmediatamente salió para buscarlo, mientras que ella sentía que en cada segundo la vida de él se desvanecía.

Annie y Archie habían regresado a la mansión con el chofer y regresaron temprano al hospital, para evitar cualquier suspicacia de la Tía Abuela y que no advirtiera que sólo Candy se había quedado en el hospital, Archie todavía estaba con el chofer cuando Annie se había adelantado para ver a su amiga.

-¡Anthony!- suplicaba Candy mientras lloraba, quería abrazarlo para que pudiera sentirla pero eso no era posible, solo le quedaba tratar de tranquilizarlo, entonces se levantó rápidamente y lo reincorporó un poco mientras trataba de estimularlo para que se concentrara en ella y en su voz.

- Estoy aquí Anthony…..estoy aquí - le susurró cerca del oído para que pudiera oírla claramente mientras tomaba sus manos, separándolas de su cuello.

Candy poco a poco notó que se normalizaba su respiración y la angustia reflejada en el rostro de Anthony había disminuido completamente, ahora podía sentir su mirada, y un apretón de manos suave.

Después de unos instantes, él quiso hablar, pero Candy no se lo permitió, todavía estaba muy impresionada por lo que había ocurrido y mientras lo recostaba nuevamente en el lecho, le acarició el rostro mientras que él no dejaba de mirarla profundamente agradecido y tomando esa mano entre las suyas.

En ese momento, el médico hizo acto de presencia junto con una de las enfermeras a cargo de la salud del joven, pero al ver que la situación se había calmado y viendo al chico restablecido, se serenaron un poco, distinguiendo a la rubia que estaba con él.

-Discúlpeme señorita pero usted no puede estar en esta habitación- el médico la miraba extrañado y añadió- en este lugar sólo están permitidas las visitas de familiares, así que por favor salga…

- ¡Yo no me voy!- dijo ella tajante, soltándose de las manos de él y alejándose un poco de la cama, aun en estado de tensión-…. ¡él me necesita y no puedo dejarlo!, no después de la crisis que acaba de ocurrir.

-Por favor señorita, es necesario que salga y nos deje a nosotros hacer nuestro trabajo….-insistió el doctor.

- ¿Su trabajo?..¡¿Dónde estaba?.. - exclamó Candy molesta- ¡si yo no hubiera estado aquí no quiero ni pensar en lo que pudo haberle sucedido!..

En ese instante sintió que entre sus manos se entrelazaba el cálido tacto de la mano de Anthony y él estaba a punto de hablarle cuando el médico nuevamente la apremió.

-Señorita….- el médico vaciló, no sabía quién era esta chica y que estaba haciendo en el cuarto, entonces Annie que estaba en la puerta, se adelantó:

- Ella es Candy White Andrew, hija adoptiva del Sr. William Andrew, por lo tanto también es un familiar y además…..es enfermera.

Tanto el médico como la enfermera del hospital se asombraron, ahora podían entender un poco que había pasado.

-Muy bien señorita Candy, me alegro que su presencia y cuidados hayan sido de utilidad, sin embargo, ya que no creo que esté al tanto de la situación, nos permita atender al joven Anthony de acuerdo a lo que sabemos…por favor- dijo amablemente.

Candy se sintió irritada, pero sabía que tenían razón, ella no sabía qué era lo que le pasaba a Anthony, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo….

Antes de cualquier cosa y de que ella misma abriera la boca para negarse Anthony apretó su mano y le dijo….-Candy, estaré bien….deja que... hagan su trabajo.

Candy seguía molesta, pero las palabras de él, terminaron por hacerla desistir…-Esta bien Anthony, pero estaré fuera de la habitación y nadie me moverá de ahí.

Él supo que nada le haría cambiar de opinión en ese momento, por lo que asintió y entonces llevó una de sus manos a sus labios para besarla y después soltarla.

Candy salió junto con Annie y justo como le había asegurado al médico se quedó en el pasillo cerca de la habitación. Archie llegó poco después y fue puesto al tanto de la situación y también había querido entrar al igual que Candy, pero Annie lo reprendió y entonces para tranquilizarse decidió que darían una vuelta por el jardín, Annie quiso que Candy fuera con ellos, pero ella se resistió y esperó justo delante de la habitación de Anthony.

Mientras tanto dentro de la misma, el médico después de revisar a Anthony, vió que el peligro ya había pasado, realmente aquella jovencita había hecho lo necesario, pues al parecer no había sido una crisis muy grave como la primera vez cuando lo atendieron.

- Entonces dices que todo empezó por una pesadilla- trató de corroborar el hombre, tratando de entender- y que cuando despertaste esa sensación de falta de aire y ahogo continuó..

- Si doctor, no podía distinguir nada, fue hasta que las palabras de Candy llegaron a mis oídos y mi mente que entonces pude empezar a llevar aire a mi cuerpo y poder respirar normalmente…..

-Ya veo- habló para sí el médico y volviéndose hacia él dijo- por lo visto fue sólo una crisis de ansiedad, debido al sueño, aún así no podemos descartar que pueda volver a suceder o que pueda ser de mayor gravedad por lo que será necesario tomar algunas prevenciones….enfermera, desde ahora necesito que esté más al pendiente.

- Muy bien doctor- asintió la mujer, mientras recogía el expediente, así como el material empleado para revisar al chico, además de algunas vendas que fueron cambiadas y algunas otras que ya no tenían razón de ser porque las heridas habían cicatrizado rápidamente..

Mientras tanto el hombre se dirigía hacia la puerta no sin antes volverse y decirle al chico…..- Ha sido muy afortunado, si esa jovencita enfermera familiar suya no hubiera estado con usted, esa crisis podría haberse tornado de mayor gravedad, aunque es la primera vez que la veo por aquí.

- Yo… también es la primera vez que la veo después de mucho tiempo….-habló el joven rubio ensimismado mientras una luz iluminaba sus ojos azules. El médico intuyó a qué podría deberse aquel cambio y sólo sonrió para dar media vuelta y salir.

Una vez fuera se encontró con la menuda figura de otra persona rubia, justo frente a él y antes de que ella hablara le mencionó…- Ya puede pasar señorita Andrew.

Ella sólo lo fulminó con la mirada mientras entraba de nuevo a la habitación, mientras que el médico retomaba el camino a su consultorio moviendo la cabeza y al mismo tiempo sonriendo ante la imagen de aquella enfermera testaruda y pensó en la suerte que tenía por no trabajar en el mismo hospital que ella.

La enfermera salió poco después dejando a Anthony y Candy solos, él se alegró de verla entrar nuevamente.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Qué dijo el doctor?- preguntó ansiosa mientras se sentaba en una silla frente a su cama.

- Una crisis de ansiedad…debido a una pesadilla que tuve- dijo él en forma tranquila y al ver la pregunta que ella seguramente estaba a punto de hacer, contestó…- no recuerdo, no recuerdo absolutamente nada.

Lo cierto era que sin imaginar siquiera que en un futuro la tendría presente a partir de ese mismo momento, una y otra vez y cada día la imagen vívida de aquella atroz imagen frente a él y entonces no dudaría de que fuera la clave para saber qué era lo que había ocurrido en aquellos días que su mente por ahora se negaba a recordar.

**OOOOO**

Aunque lo negaran y trataban de convencerse de que se sentían cómodos en esta ciudad, la realidad era que extrañaban Chicago y sus alrededores y no sólo ellos, también Sarah Leagan no se sentía a gusto, más allá de todas las comodidades, poder generar nuevas amistades era una tarea difícil, aún cuando la sociedad sabía de la estrecha línea que los separaba de los Andrew, aunque fueran parte de la misma.

¡Qué diferentes eran las cosas en Chicago! Ahí tenían tantas amistades, que no pasaba un día sin que recibieran una invitación, ya sea de paseo, de visita a la casa de campo ó simplemente para ponerse al corriente de las noticias por no decir chismes y habladurías de la misma sociedad a la que pertenecían, hablando de la ruina de cierta familia, o el escándalo de otra. Aparentemente ellos mismos no se habían salvado, todavía se comentaba su repentino viaje a otra ciudad, y las causas del mismo, pero la reserva del Tío Abuelo había hecho que sólo se oyeran rumores, pero no se sabía en realidad el motivo, por lo que los mismos se fueron apagando conforme habían transcurrido los días.

Ahora parecía que ya se habían olvidado de ellos, pero tanto Sarah como sus hijos, habían contemplado solo quedarse en NY por un tiempo, ése había sido el acuerdo con el Tío Abuelo, pero no se había fijado el límite del mismo, así que…¿podría ser que ahora tendrían la posibilidad de volver …..? Además de ello su esposo estaba en continuos viajes y había aprobado lo decidido por el Tío Abuelo, sin embargo para Sarah Legan aún cuando hubiera intentado negarse, lo cual era imposible sabía que el resultado sería el mismo, aún así esperaba el pronto regreso de él y convencerlo para que a su vez persuadiera al patriarca del regreso de la familia a Chicago.

Ese día un telegrama había llegado a la mansión muy temprano, la mucama había esperado hasta que la señora Leagan terminó de tomar su almuerzo en el jardín cuando le dió el mensaje, la dama al ver de quién provenía se apresuró a abrirlo, pidiendo interiormente que no se tratara de algo que podría perjudicarles y más bien que los beneficiara…como tal vez poder regresar sin la necesidad de esperar la llegada de su esposo.

Leyó el contenido y se asombró muchísimo, sin embargo como no era algo que los involucrara directamente y sólo hacía que la posibilidad de hacerse de la fortuna algún día de los Andrew se difuminara aún más, Sarah suspiró con desánimo y mandó llamar a sus hijos.

Ambos llegaron con desgano, aún no se habían levantado y el llamado insistente de la mucama terminó por despertarlos completamente, ahora estaban frente a su madre, no imaginando el motivo.

- Ha llegado un telegrama del Tío Abuelo William- les anunció ella - y aunque no nos concierne directamente, menciona que tiene una alegre noticia que compartirnos.

- ¿De qué se trata mamá?- Eliza empezó a vislumbrar que por fin se había descubierto la existencia de aquella persona.

- De un secreto que la Tía Abuela ha mantenido por mucho tiempo, incluso hasta del propio Tío Abuelo- Sarah los miró a uno y otro y después continuó- según esto….el hijo de Rosemary Andrew quién supuestamente murió hace cuatro años está con vida.

-¡¿Estás segura mamita?- Eliza trató de aparentar emoción, como si fuera la primera vez que supiera de ello, mientras que Neal había quedado confuso.

- Sí hija, es la letra y puño del Tío Abuelo- miró nuevamente aquel papel- parece que todos están muy felices de que en realidad no haya muerto como todos creíamos.

- ¡Entonces está vivo! ¡No puedo creerlo!- abrazó efusivamente a su madre, quien se asombró un poco, pero inmediatamente recordó que su hija quería mucho a aquél Andrew y su muerte la había afectado en ese tiempo.

-No entiendo….¿Quién está vivo?- preguntó Neal contrariado, parecía como si todos supieran de quién se trataba pero no era tan claro para él.

- ¡Ay Neal, ¿ cómo es posible que no lo sepas?- Eliza no lo podía creer- Rosemary Andrew fue la madre de Anthony, ¡él está vivo!

Neal, las miró sorprendido, jamás habría imaginado que algo así sucediera, Anthony estaba muerto hacía mucho tiempo y ahora resultaba que no era así, miró alternativamente a su madre y su hermana no creyendo del todo…-pero ¿cómo? ¡Dijeron que había muerto, hasta hicieron el funeral!

-Así es hermanito, pero al parecer nos engañaron todo este tiempo, ¡no puedo creerlo!- replicó Eliza con falsa indignación- … aunque supongo que tampoco la huérfana de establo lo sabía hasta ahora.

Eliza miró a su hermano, realmente sentía pena por él, sobretodo ahora que ya estaban enterados de la no muerte de su primo, si antes era difícil que Neal tuviera alguna oportunidad con Candy ahora menos que antes, ya que la noticia de que Anthony Brower no había muerto hacía casi 4 años lo había hecho sentirse más miserable e irritable que nunca.

-¿Es todo lo que tenía que decirnos madre?- su rostro se ensombreció y su cuerpo se tornó rígido- en ese caso me retiro.

Las dos mujeres quedaron atónitas ante la actitud de Neal pero habían comprendido perfectamente lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

- Pensé que sólo sería algo pasajero, pero veo que no- dijo Sarah tras una mueca de disgusto- al parecer tu hermano no ha logrado olvidarla.

- Sí, eso parece- dijo con un brillo de malicia en los ojos- pero mamita, ¿crees que el Tío Abuelo dé su consentimiento para que regresemos? ¿No podría esta noticia ablandarlo y aprovecharnos de ello para volver?

- Ya lo había pensado hija- manifestó Sarah- creo que sería una buena oportunidad …

- Además, podría estar cerca de él como siempre he querido mamita- se acercó y le dio un beso de despedida en la mejilla- definitivamente aprovecharé esta nueva situación.

Y se alejó muy contenta en busca de su hermano, el cual después de salir del jardín se había encaminado nuevamente hacia su habitación completamente enfadado.

- ¡Ahora no sólo es el maldito inglés!- vociferó mientras golpeaba la pared y arrojaba los objetos a su alcance.

Soportar a Granchester era de por sí molesto, ahora con Anthony era aún más, recordó sus reclamos por los malos tratos que le daban a Candy y el haberle obligado a pedirle perdón de rodillas, acto que no llegó a hacer del todo por intervención de la misma Candy, seguramente Anthony estaría junto a ella de nuevo…

- Neal, abre la puerta- se oyó la voz de Eliza fuera de su habitación.

- ¡No me molestes! ¡Déjame solo!- gritó mientras seguía arrojando los objetos.

-¡Vamos Neal, abre que tengo algo que decirte!- gritó ella a su vez tratando de hacerse oír entre el ruido que provenía dentro, que atrajo las miradas de algunos sirvientes, pero Eliza al voltear a verlos los miró con cara de pocos amigos, ellos se alejaron inmediatamente.

- ¡Déjame en paz!¡Lárgate!-él finalmente se arrojó en la cama rumiando- Déjame solo….

-Neal, hay algo que no te he dicho…..yo ya lo sabía antes de que viniéramos a NY… y por eso te dije que planearíamos algo para…- en ese momento la puerta se abrió y Neal se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

-¡¿Cómo es que lo sabías?¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- le reclamó airado, todavía estaba furioso.

-Cálmate y déjame explicarte- replicó ella, mientras se sentaba en un sofá- pero siéntate que es un poco largo.

- Así estoy bien- dijo él testarudo cruzado de brazos y en pie. Eliza lo miró e iba a echarse a reír, pero pensó que no sería buena idea, así que empezó a relatarle cómo era que había encontrado a Anthony en Lakewood.

**OOOOO**

La expresión del doctor no cambió, pero interiormente sabía que esa pregunta se repetiría más adelante cada día mientras el chico estuviera en ese hospital, por lo que no se inmutó en lo más mínimo.

-Imposible- estableció mirándolos a ambos y a continuación procedió a explicar sus razones- es cierto que su estado ya no es de gravedad, pero esa última crisis aunque no fue peligrosa me inquieta todavía, así que como su doctor no puedo determinar ningún traslado.

-Lo entendemos- aseveró Albert mirando a su vez a la Tía Abuela- es verdad que era una posibilidad que teníamos que plantear, pero con lo que ha sucedido, creo que no hay más remedio, y le agradecemos todo lo que ha hecho para salvarlo.

- Es mi deber Sr. William, hago todo lo que esté en mis manos por el bien de los pacientes, sea de la clase que sean- respondió el doctor – y en el caso de su sobrino es importante que permanezca todavía un tiempo en el hospital.

- Entonces así se hará- habló la matriarca resignada a no tener más cerca de ella a su nieto por ahora- sin embargo me gustaría que considerara esa petición para cuando Anthony se haya restablecido.

- Así lo haré madame- el doctor se despidió de los dos- si me disculpan tengo que atender a otros pacientes.

Y se retiró de la pequeña oficina para desviarse de nuevo hacia el pasillo. Tanto Albert como la Tía Abuela salieron detrás de él para ver a Anthony, la digna dama se había preocupado mucho con la noticia de la crisis de ese día que había sufrido su nieto, sin embargo se tranquilizó al saber que no había sido trascendental pero no pudo dejar de sentir inquietud, dio gracias al cielo porque en ese momento Candy había estado con él y lo había ayudado.

Albert también se había preocupado con la noticia, se había enterado por Archie en cuánto llegó al hospital, pero al mismo tiempo supo que todo estaba bajo control y que el peligro ya no existía por lo menos ahora.

Los dos iban rumbo a la habitación de Anthony, cuando vieron salir de ahí a la enfermera; ella les indicó que el joven se encontraba bien y que tenía una visita. No se sorprendieron cuando al entrar vieron a Candy sentada en una silla junto a la cama, tenía un libro en sus manos y leía pausadamente tratando de que la lectura fuera agradable para Anthony, sin embargo él se había dormido, hecho que había pasado desapercibido para Candy, pues seguía con la lectura.

-Candy, ya está dormido- habló en voz baja Albert acercándose a ella, mientras que la Tía Abuela se aproximaba al chico para acomodarle las sábanas.

Candy se sobresaltó al verlos y dirigió su vista hacia Anthony, el cual seguía durmiendo imperturbable ante cualquier presencia en la habitación, ya que después de que la enfermera se hubo ido, Candy había tenido la idea de distraerlo un poco leyendo un libro que había encontrado en la sala del hospital, Anthony por más esfuerzo que hacía por no cerrar sus ojos y seguirla observando no pudo evitar adormilarse, cediendo poco a poco al sueño que lo invadía.

- Parece que han hecho efecto los medicamentos- observó Albert- sin embargo me alivia el verlo así.

- A mí también, y aunque no sabemos qué es lo que le ha sucedido, aquí por lo menos estamos cerca de él- dijo la matriarca acariciando uno de sus cabellos rubios.

- Sí, a mi de igual forma me anima el que pueda… podamos estar con él, me entristece cada vez que lo veo, esas señales en su cuerpo….- habló Candy mientras tenía puesta su vista en Anthony. Horas antes, Albert le había relatado todo lo que había sucedido desde que supo de la no muerte de su sobrino, y cómo lo habían encontrado en ese hospital. Sin embargo lo que más le había sorprendido era la idea equivocada que Anthony tenía respecto a ella, cuando para todos los demás en la familia, la realidad en ese entonces era que él había muerto. Si en algún momento sintió enojo contra la Tía Abuela por ocultar el hecho, éste se había difuminado velozmente…. tan sólo poder ver nuevamente a Anthony después de tanto tiempo, hacía que olvidara todo lo pasado.

-No te atormentes Candy tal vez es mejor así- señaló el patriarca, Candy se giró sorprendida para verlo– tal vez el que no haya podido recordar nada de lo que haya pasado es lo mejor para él, ojalá y eso nunca llegue a su memoria…. si puede hacer que permanezca tranquilo, al menos por ahora.

- Tienes razón Williams, lo mejor será no hablar del tema, le diré a Archiebald que no se hable de ello y también te lo pido a ti Candice…- la Sra. Elroy dejó de observar a su nieto dormir para dirigirse a ambos.

-Por supuesto Tía Abuela, pierda cuidado que no hablaré de ello, sin embargo… ¿qué ha dicho el doctor? ¿Ha accedido al traslado de Anthony a un hospital más cercano a Chicago?- preguntó inquieta.

-Él ha dicho que es imposible, aunque su estado no es grave, quiere que permanezca aquí, al parecer no quiere que se presente una crisis más como la que sucedió mientras estabas con él- respondió el patriarca.

-Yo… no quise insistir, si él considera que es lo mejor para mi nieto entonces lo acepto, aunque habría querido tenerlo más cerca de la mansión.

En ese momento una idea surgió en la mente de Candy, tanto Albert como la matriarca vieron que se había quedado pensativa y adivinaron enseguida lo que vendría a continuación.

- ¡Ya lo tengo! Pediré que me cambien a este hospital para ser su enfermera- exclamó no advirtiendo lo alto de su voz.

- ¡Me parece una magnífica idea!- respondió a su vez alguien que recién había entrado y nadie había notado al igual que su acompañante.

- ¡Archie, Annie!- saludó Candy a su primo y su amiga y reparando en Albert - ¿verdad que sí? ¿Verdad que sería una buena idea? Albert por favor…¿puedo quedarme aquí y ser la enfermera de Anthony?

- Para mí sería el mayor anhelo y la mejor alegría mientras me encuentre aquí- se oyó una voz y todos se enfocaron en la figura que yacía en la cama de aquella habitación.

-¡Anthony!- exclamó su primo soltando la mano de Annie y abalanzándose para abrazarlo- estás despierto... ¡¿Cómo has estado hermano?

- No tan bien como tu- sonrió el chico con algo de dolor debido a la efusividad de Archie y volviéndose a Albert-…¿es posible Tío?

- Creo que esa no es decisión mía, Candy tendría que hablar con sus superiores y explicarles la situación, en el caso de este hospital hablaré con el director y espero que no haya objeción alguna aunque….. Anthony está bien atendido, la enfermera que está a su cuidado es muy diligente.

- Pero no es tan guapa como nuestra querida prima ¿no lo crees Anthony?- preguntó su primo en forma suspicaz mientras lo seguía sujetando de un hombro.

Anthony no respondió, tan sólo un ligero rubor coloreó sus blancas mejillas, lo que divirtió a su primo y la misma reacción había tenido Candy, pero sólo Annie pudo observarla.

- Bueno, no importa, después de lo sucedido es de mi parecer que Candy pondrá más atención y cuidado, sin embargo el doctor decidirá sobre ello, hablaré con él - dijo la matriarca.

- Gracias Tía Abuela- dijeron al mismo tiempo tanto Anthony como Candy, - los dos se miraron y entonces las risas aparecieron en cada uno de los rostros.

La Sra. Elroy sólo sonrió, ella haría cualquier cosa por ver contento a Anthony y si eso significaba el que Candy fuera su enfermera particular, haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder.

Salió de aquella habitación por la cual todavía se filtraban las risas de quienes permanecían en ella.

::::

* * *

_N/A: Hola! Espero no haberlas asustado con el inicio del capítulo. __Los hermanitos ya se enteraron y parece ser que los tendremos de vuelta en Chicago y..._

_Candy logrará llegar a ser la enfermera de Anthony?_

**Sandra**: Hola! jajaj Archi sí que metió la pata verdad? Oh a mi me alegró que les gustara el capitulo. Quién podría olvidarse de ellos, que aquí los tenemos, sip Neal está que ni lo calienta el sol. Uff Terry, sip ni se imagina nada de lo que está ocurriendo. Saludos!

**Eliot:** Wooooow no fué hasta que leí más de dos veces tu review que me dí cuenta de que eres un chico, ahh estoy muy contenta, jejej lo dramático es lo mío por lo que te has dado cuenta, sip el anime es fantástico . Oh entonces Eliza es tu favorita, sobre Stear, antes ya me había preguntado si estaría en este fic, pero lamento decir que nop, ni él ni Paty por consecuencia, jajaj Eliza hace todo lo que puede por quedarse con Anthony, ( como lo del beso que le dió a Anthony... el primer beso para él fué de ella), jajaj no sería mala idea si Terry fuera mi preferido, pero no es así. Mmm sobre el secuestro de Anthony y sus consecuencias, pues fué una idea loca y arriesgada, pero tiene sus porqués... no hay que olvidarnos del causante de ello, que tiene mucha relevancia en la historia más adelante. Gracias por seguirlo y espero muchas más reviews de tu parte.. un mega saludo y abrazo!

**ginn19**: Hi! Jejeje sorry por hacerlas esperar tanto, Anthony pronto saldrá del hospital, ahh quieren hacer sufrir al wero luego luego con Terry verdad? pues adelanto que no pasará eso en varios capitulos, como dije antes no habrá enfrentamiento entre ellos, gracias a tí por tu opinión. Saludos!

**ladybug**: Holis! Ahh chicas ustedes me emocionan al saber que les gustó :), jeje si me da un poco de penita Terry ya que recibió solo una nota y además por lo que verán en el siguiente capítulo, jajaj creo que el beso habría sido lo mejor y lo peor en esos momentos, ya verán a lo que me refiero más adelante, así que Archie vino al rescate jiji. Saludos!

**Galaxylam84**: Hi! Sip de que hay algo ahí, hay algo.., jajaj yo también me imaginé la cara de la Tía Abuela si los hubiera visto tan juntitos, pero solo estarían agarrados de las manos ehh, este es un fic inocente en esas cuestiones jeje . Saludos!

**Fabiolita Lop**: Hola! Ummm ni yo tengo idea de cuando esto se acaba :( , pero ahí voy, ahhh gracias por tus palabras a este humilde y loco fic, he de decirte me he leído varios de Anthony que son excelentes por aquí también. Lamento informar que este es un fic de sufrimiento, así que estén preparadas, ufff espero que en el camino te imagines que es lo que sigue okis?. Abrazos!

**Mony**: Hi! Gracias a tí por seguirla, sip hay muy pocos Anthonyfics, pero últimamente he visto más y más, y pues quise hacer uno propio ;), jeje si todos son guapos, pero ninguno como Anthony ..a que si?

Ufff así pasa cuando descubres un fic que te gusta, no paras hasta llegar al final jeje, aunque aquí faltan muchos capítulos, gracias por tus palabras al fic y bienvenida!Igualmente un mega abrazo y saludos a Querétaro!

::::

_Chicas y chicos me tiene muy contenta la aceptación del capítulo anterior y además ver que el número de opiniones del mismo fué el mayor del fic. Gracias!_

_Ya les he dado algunos tips de lo que se viene, en el sig, capítulo no tendremos a Anthony :(, en cambio volveremos a saber de Anne, Terry y nuevamente a los queridos Leagan._

_Chao!_


	54. Chapter 54

_Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki © . Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento._

* * *

**LIV**

_Miras hacia fuera de la ventana como siempre y yo te imito, siempre lo hago_

…..

-¿Entonces cuándo será el gran día?- preguntó muy entusiasmado, estaba realmente impaciente por entrar en acción.

- No te angusties hermanito, ya he empezado mi plan desde mucho antes, y ahora tocará seguir nuestra labor, por lo pronto creo que iré a visitar nuevamente a una "amiga" aquí en la ciudad y enterarme de algunas cositas, especialmente sobre un conocido tuyo al que quieres mucho- dijo sarcástica.

- ¿No me dirás que te refieres a….- hizo una mueca de desprecio al sólo imaginar de quién se trataba. Eliza le había hablado antes de cómo había empezado sus planes.

- Sí, precisamente de él, aunque no creo que ella me pueda decir mucho ya que lo suyo terminó y ahora tanto la huérfana y ese están muy acaramelados como pudimos ver aquél día.

- Ni me lo recuerdes- dijo disgustado con una mueca de desprecio mientras apretaba los puños- todavía tengo cuentas pendientes con él, y sólo espero el día en que pueda cobrárselas una por una.

- Ya, ya – Eliza a su vez estaba un tanto exasperada por la actitud de Neal, no quería que arruinara todo-….sólo te pido que esperes, a que regresemos a Chicago y entonces veremos.

- ¿Cuándo crees que será eso?- preguntó Neal nuevamente con impaciencia- mamá no nos ha dicho nada, pero estoy seguro de que quiere regresar como nosotros.

- No lo sé, tendremos que escribir al Tío Abuelo y rogarle para que nos permita volver- dijo con una mueca y añadió-….espero, como le mencioné a mamá que con la noticia de Anthony se haya ablandado un poco y lo aprovechemos para que desista de nuestro destierro.. al fin y al cabo somos parte de la familia ¿no?.

- Jaja, claro que sí hermanita, hay que insistirle para regresar cuanto antes- dijo él contento ante la posibilidad- sin embargo habrá que ver el siguiente paso si todo va como lo planeado.

- Todo a su tiempo- un brillo se asomó en los ojos de Eliza que no pasó desapercibido para Neal- por lo pronto me cambiaré para ver a Susana, debe estar desesperada, pobrecita.

- ¿En verdad crees que ella pueda resultar beneficiada con todo esto?- preguntó desconfiado- yo no lo creo, si yo fuera él tampoco le haría caso.

- ¡Que cruel eres!- exclamó divertida- sí podría ser, además lo que suceda con ellos no me importa, ya sea que ese Grandchester se quede con Susana o con la tonta de Candy, eso no me interesa en lo más mínimo.

- Ya….- expresó fríamente, no le gustaba que se siguiera refiriendo de esa manera a Candy. Eliza se dio cuenta y corrigió.

- Perdona, ya sabes lo que pienso, pero haré un esfuerzo por contener mis malas palabras para con tu querida Candy, por supuesto que te ayudaré para que logres conquistarla- señaló un poco divertida ante lo taciturno que se había puesto su hermano.

Neal la miró con el ceño fruncido pero después movió su cabeza y se dispuso a retirarse mientras decía-…. no importa.

Lo cierto es que Neal prácticamente se había dado por vencido con respecto a Candy, se había dado cuenta de que jamás le haría caso…como aquella vez que le llevó flores al hospital donde trabajaba y también cuando se iba a hacer el anuncio de su compromiso….en ambas Candy lo había rechazado tajantemente, sin embargo eso no quitaba el que si hubiera alguna forma de desahogarse y ésa fuera en venganza, contribuiría a la causa de su hermana.

Ella se encogió de hombros y entonces se preparó para cambiarse e ir hacia la ciudad, ahora que ya estaba al descubierto la identidad de Anthony, no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir otra vez, se enfrentaría a quién fuera para que lograra ser suyo, en contra de cualquiera que intentara arrebatárselo, porque ella estaba segura de que aún cuando aquella huérfana estaba ahora con Terry Grandchester, habría altas posibilidades de que nuevamente pusiera sus ojos en Anthony, y Eliza Leegan no lo permitiría jamás.

Ahora sólo restaba esperar, esperar a regresar a Chicago para poder verlo de nuevo.

**OOOOO**

La gente se levantó para ovacionar de pie la obra, así había sido desde la primera vez que la habían puesto en escena, hacía ya más de una semana. Todos salieron al escenario para agradecer aquellas loas, que en la mayoría estaban dedicadas al actor principal, que no era otro más que Terruce Grandchester.

Él se mostraba contento. Su carrera aun cuando había caído en algún momento en baches, iba avanzando, así también ponía cada vez más un mayor empeño en cada actuación suya, podía decirse que dejaba su alma en el escenario, y no sólo era eso, parte de su vida pertenecía a ese sitio.

Una vez que todos estuvieron tras bambalinas, el director les pidió que hicieran algo de tiempo en sus agendas para celebrar a la siguiente noche ya que tenía algo muy importante que comunicarles a todos, habría querido hablar con ellos en esa misma noche, pero sabiendo que ya muchos de ellos tenían planes, pensó que sería una mejor idea esperar al día de mañana después de la función. Aún así estaba un poco más tranquilo de haber hablado ya con las personas que más le importaban.

Una tras otro iban saliendo los diversos participantes de la obra, mientras que el público que había abarrotado el lugar dos horas antes se había desvanecido en la negrura de la noche quedando sólo algunos ecos y murmullos de lo acontecido en las esquinas.

De las últimas personas en salir estaban Karen y el director, ambos iban charlando animadamente cuando se detuvieron al ver a Terry recargado en la puerta de salida por la que habían salido todos, fumando un cigarrillo pensativo.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí Terry? Pensé que había regresado a tu apartamento..- profirió con asombro la muchacha.

- Nada realmente- dijo él tras una pausa en la que acabó su cigarrillo y lo pisó en el suelo mirando indiferente a su alrededor.

- Bueno, ¿porqué no mejor le pides Terry que te lleve a casa?- el director había visto que la actitud y el humor del inglés había cambiado de un estado de felicidad en el escenario a uno de desencanto y desánimo por decir lo menos, pensó que sería una buena idea que Karen escuchara aquello que le agobiaba al fin y al cabo eran amigos….según tenía entendido.

- No creo que sea ne….- empezaba a rebatir la chica cuando la voz del actor la interrumpió.

-Está bien, de todas formas, no quiero regresar tan rápido- respondió Terry y mirándola inexpresivo preguntó- ¿vamos?

- Ohh bueno… entonces hasta mañana director- se despidió todavía un poco indecisa.

- Hasta mañana chicos y descansen que todavía nos quedan algunas funciones más- dijo el hombre mientras se alejaba- hasta luego Terry.

El actor no respondió ya estaba de espaldas y puesto en camino así que sólo se limitó a mover su mano en un gesto de despedida.

Mientras ambos caminaban Terry sacó de su chaqueta la cajetilla de cigarros, sacó uno y se lo llevó a la boca, hizo la invitación a Karen, pero ella declinó, tan sólo se le quedó mirando por unos instantes..

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó ella finalmente- Te noto un poco diferente hoy.

- ¿Por qué crees que me pasa algo?- contestó un poco a la defensiva mientras encendía el cigarrillo y lanzaba el humo por fuera, tratando de aparentar la mayor tranquilidad.

- Simplemente lo he observado, me he dado cuenta de que hoy estás desanimado, aún con ese gesto de felicidad que mostraste en todo momento en el escenario- explicó ella mientras seguían caminando pausadamente.

Terry no dijo nada y permaneció en silencio, mientras el humo seguía saliendo de su boca, fue entonces que tras tirar la segunda colilla, sin más la tomó del brazo, arrastrándola consigo.

-¡Eh.. espera..!- aquello la había tomado por sorpresa- ¡¿Qué crees que…?

- Acompáñame- dijo mientras se adelantaba un poco- necesito un poco de compañía.

-Pero….- Karen trataba de descifrar que era lo que pasaba por la mente del actor, si no fuera porque lo conocía desde hacía muchos años, habría jurado de que trataba de hacerle pasar un mal rato, pero su corazón intuía que no era el caso, de pronto Terry soltó su brazo y quedó unos pasos por delante de ella, tras unos segundos se giró y la miró con un gesto que la conmovió.

- Sólo quiero hablar con alguien- dijo mirándola con pesadumbre.

En esa misma mañana había llegado a su habitación de hotel una carta. El muchacho encargado del hotel después de tocar varias veces y ver que no abría su puerta, decidió deslizar el papel por debajo de su puerta.

Minutos después Terry repararía en ella justo antes de salir para su ensayo previo a la función de esa noche, su corazón dio un vuelco al ver que se trataba de una carta de Candy dirigida hacia él. Decidió esperar hasta el término de la función para abrirla.

La emoción que le embargó durante la mayor parte de la tarde ante la expectativa de lo que podría decir la carta de Candy, se difuminó en los minutos siguientes cuando tuvo algún tiempo para abrirla .Conforme iba leyendo su contenido la emoción iba desvaneciéndose rápidamente, sin embargo poco después advirtió que esto era algo que tarde o temprano ocurriría pero a la inversa, tendría que ser él quien expresara esas mismas palabras, pero frente a ella, nunca había sido partidario de las misivas, y en esta ocasión no tendría tiempo.

Llegaron al linde de un parque medio iluminado por las solitarias lámparas por las que algunas palomillas atraídas se aferraban. Aún cuando ya había caído la negrura de la noche ésta avanzaba lentamente mientras que la gente iba de aquí para allá.

Terry se sentó en una banca solitaria, hizo el intento de sacar nuevamente su cajetilla, pero lo pensó dos veces y prefirió mantenerse al margen de ella, Karen que venía detrás de él se mantuvo un poco a distancia observándole, después soltó un suspiro de resignación y se acercó sentándose junto a él.

-Sólo hay dos cosas que te preocupan: una de ellas es tu carrera de actor y la otra es tu vida personal, así que como todo va funcionando bien con la primera, supongo que se trata de lo segundo…- expuso la chica mirando a su alrededor..- y bien ¿es de tu familia o de Candy?

-Me ha enviado una carta..- dijo él tras unos minutos, su cuerpo había adoptado una postura abstraída mientras sostenía su cabeza con una mano-…. al parecer no nos podremos ver por un tiempo, tanto ella como yo tendremos mucho trabajo, sin embargo lo que más lamento es el no poder siquiera estar con ella unos minutos.

Karen no dijo nada y se limitó a escucharlo desahogarse. Terry se levantó.

-Esta gira nos absorberá en todos los sentidos Karen- continuó mientras su voz se oía algo dolida- y es algo que en verdad disfrutaré, de eso no me queda la menor duda, sabes que la actuación es mi vida, pero….. al mismo tiempo esto hace que mi relación con ella no avance como yo deseo, me gustaría ahora mismo poder abrazarla y tenerla junto a mí cada instante, pero…no es posible…-finalizó con melancolía.

Karen siguió mirándolo, la expresión de él era de abatimiento, juraría que el actor estaba a punto de derrumbarse, pero inmediatamente desechó esa idea, estaba segura de que él era una persona fuerte ante cualquier adversidad. Terry después de una pausa continuó:

- La amo, la amo demasiado que si no está junto a mí me siento perdido, como cuando aún estaba con Susana- confesó en medio de aquello-….temo que no seamos capaces de volver a sentir lo mismo que alguna vez nos unió….he sentido la duda de parte de ella sobre si esto realmente funciona… y ahora la gira llega justamente en este momento…cuando más quiero estar con ella…tiempo es lo que no tengo.

Karen entonces se levantó y se acercó tomándolo de su brazo para que así pudiera sentir su apoyo. Terry se volvió y le agradeció el gesto con una mirada.

- Si es amor verdadero, lo que hay entre ustedes no importa cuánto tiempo pase, y con quién estén, mientras el pensamiento de uno vaya con el del otro en cada instante, nada se perderá, nada cambiará, aún porque pase el mayor tiempo, ni la mayor distancia.- Karen trató de hacerlo sentir mejor- estoy segura de que eso es lo que tienen Candy y tú, además cuando nos demos cuenta la gira ya habrá terminado y tendrán todo el tiempo del mundo. Además si no mal recuerdo uno de los lugares que visitaremos será Chicago….así que ¡basta de tormentos!

Terry la miró con simpatía, la verdad era que sus palabras lo habían hecho sentir mejor, si…tan sólo sería un tiempo, después de eso se prometió que haría un buen espacio para poder disfrutar unos días al lado de su querida pecosa cuando estuviera en esa ciudad.

- Gracias Karen- dijo con una sonrisa- parece que fue buena idea que el director me pidiera llevarte.

-Ahh ¿es sólo eso?- preguntó divertida, le agradaba el Terry que tenía frente a ella, el aura que despedía era totalmente diferente al que al principio había conocido, taciturno y hosco por decir lo menos, aún cuando las fans les resultaba encantador, ella sabía las diversas situaciones tristes con las que había batallado tiempo atrás y otras personales como la que atravesaba en esos momentos y aún así se había acercado a él ofreciéndole su amistad, acto que en esos momentos a él le dio igual, ni la había rechazado ni aceptado, y ella tan sólo se conformó con eso.

-¿Nos vamos? Recuerda que debo llevarte a casa- dijo el actor mientras abría la extensión de su brazo interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones.

-¡Claro! No todos los días el gran actor Grandchester lleva a su casa a una linda jovencita jaja- dijo ella correspondiendo a su invitación y tomándolo del brazo, mientras ambos caminaban lentamente hacia una de las esquinas de aquél espacioso parque.

**OOOOO**

Habían pasado sólo una semana y ya la extrañaba, en realidad desde el primer día en que supo que había salido fuera de la ciudad, no se sintió bien, se había acostumbrado a la tranquilidad y a su vez a la energía que le transmitía esa enfermera, día tras día sólo esperaba su llegada a la habitación para que su día se iluminara aunque su estancia fuera sólo de algunos minutos y como ella misma le había dicho era una persona muy especial, Candy significaba ahora algo muy importante. Era por ello que no dejó de preguntar a Marie el día de la llegada de la chica.

Había iniciado la semana y según los informes, ella estaría ese mismo día presentándose en el hospital, pero no fue así, cada vez que veía entrar a alguien… no era nadie más que Marie y en una ocasión el doctor para preguntar cómo se sentía pero no había nadie más, un sentimiento de decepción y desilusión se apoderaba de ella en cuanto veía aquellos rostros.

Ambos, tanto el doctor y Marie no sabían porque Candy no hizo su aparición pero hablaban de la posibilidad de que llegara más tarde ó ya en último caso hasta el día de mañana. Retraso en el tren, cansancio por el viaje, entre otras cosas eran las probables justificaciones para su ausencia.

Anne había añadido una más a aquella lista, y ésta no tenía otro nombre más que Terruce Grandchester, eso le alegraba más que las otras excusas, pensaba que era la más probable conociendo que el actor estaba trabajando justo donde Candy había llevado el encargo.

Sin embargo no por ello, extrañó su ausencia durante todo el día, y a la mañana siguiente, había preguntado nuevamente por ella con Marie, a lo que la enfermera contestó:

- Esta mañana la ví pasar rápidamente a la oficina del doctor, no me dio tiempo de saludarla, así que me fui al otro edificio a revisar a los pacientes.

- ¡Ahh entonces ya llegó de su viaje!- exclamó alegre ante aquella noticia- espero que pronto suba y me cuente como le ha ido.

- Eso fue en la mañana muy temprano, después de eso no la he visto por ninguna parte….- indicó Marie contrariada- la he buscado para darle la bienvenida pero no la he hallado, he preguntado si la han visto y nadie me ha dado razón de ello.

-¿Cómo es eso? ¿Entonces…. sólo vino a reportarse y se fue? ¿Se habrá sentido mal?- le preguntó un poco inquieta.

- No lo sé, pero trataré de averiguar con el doctor, tal vez y sepa algo de lo que sucede con Candy- respondió Marie.

Anne no estaba tranquila, pensaba que algo sucedía para que Candy dejara de venir a trabajar al hospital, estaba segura de que aún enferma, Candy era capaz de trabajar por el bien de los mismos enfermos del hospital. Fue entonces que ya más tarde se sorprendió al ver abrirse la puerta de la habitación y tras de ella a aquella chica por la que tanto estaba preocupada.

- ¡Candy!- exclamó mientras que la aludida respondía con una enorme sonrisa y aproximándose a la mujer.

-¡Cómo está mi enferma favorita!- exclamó Candy abrazándola efusivamente- ¿me extrañaste?

- Ahh Candy cómo puedes decir eso…¡claro que sí!- respondió Anne cuando se soltaron del abrazo- pero dime..¿No regresabas anteayer?

- Sí, llegué a Chicago ese día, pero… algo surgió y ya no pude venir al hospital- respondió ella sin dejar de sonreír.

- Ahh ya veo, ¿podría ser que se debe a cierto joven de cabello oscuro?- Anne la miraba en forma pícara- tal vez ése haya sido el motivo del retraso de la famosa enfermera de este hospital…

Candy borró un poco la sonrisa que asomaba en su rostro, pero inmediatamente se recompuso, aunque agachó un poco la cabeza y miró hacia un lado, hecho que no pasó desapercibido para Anne.

-No fue por eso, es cierto que cuando llegué a NY lo ví y pudimos platicar, pero… – dijo acordándose de lo sucedido, específicamente con aquella escueta misiva que le había dejado en el hotel y posteriormente con aquella carta que le había enviado hacía poco-…regresé inmediatamente ese mismo fin de semana.

-¿Y eso porqué Candy? ¿Sucedió algo?- preguntó mientras la intranquilidad nuevamente hacía su aparición en Anne.

Candy se acercó a un jarrón de flores apostado en una de las esquinas de la habitación de Anne y de repente recordó la vez cuando en la habitación de al lado notó las Dulce Candy, en ese momento, deseó que esas mismas rosas estuvieran aquí frente a ella y aspirar su aroma. Probablemente Marie ya se las habría llevado.

-Sí, sucedió un milagro - dijo mientras seguía observando las flores, tocando sus suaves pétalos, para después girar y ver a Anne con los ojos brillantes y sonriendo al mismo tiempo- ¡un verdadero milagro Anne!

- ¡Cómo!- se sorprendió- ¿De qué milagro hablas? Candy se limpió las pocas lágrimas que en esos instantes se habían anegado en sus ojos y se acercó a la mujer.

- ¡Es…es… que no murió, él no murió Anne!- profirió Candy atropelladamente cerca de ella – ¡él está vivo!…. y yo…yo en todo este tiempo creí…todos creímos…¡ohh Anne! ¡Estoy muy feliz!

-A ver Candy espera, no te entiendo…. ¿qué es lo que tratas de decirme?

- ¡Anthony, está vivo! ¡¿Puedes creerlo Anne?- exclamó Candy vehemente- Anthony a quien creí muerto hace tiempo está vivo en realidad.

En ese momento Anne no supo a quién se refería, pero entonces recordó que había oído ese nombre antes, sí …Candy lo había mencionado como alguien de su pasado, pero no lo recordaba del todo, fue entonces que reparó en que Candy había seguido hablando mientras ella divagaba y entonces oyó algo que la dejó perturbada.

-….cuando los miré no les creí, entonces ví a Albert y él me lo confirmó, pensé que estaba soñando, o que era una pesadilla, pero fue en el momento en que lo ví, ahí frente a mí mirándome y al tocarlo y sentir su mano tocando la mía cuando pude comprobar que era verdad, que no era un sueño, ¡él estaba ahí!- dijo Candy mirándose las manos, tratando de explicar lo que había experimentado en aquel instante- sentí justo lo mismo como cuando entré en la habitación de al lado Anne…..¿Sabías que él era la persona que estaba aquí en la habitación 201?

Anne que hasta ese momento había oído todo lo que decía Candy en forma somera, tratando de recordar por ella misma de quién estaba hablando, cuando la pregunta de Candy la hizo reaccionar

-¡¿Qué dices?- exclamó la mujer incorporándose de la cama donde había permanecido desde que llegó Candy- ¡¿Él era el chico de al lado? ¿Cómo es posible?

- Yo tampoco lo creía, pero la Tía Abuela nos lo ha dicho, ella lo internó en este hospital donde estuvo por algunos años, fue por eso que aquél día, ella me encontró en esa habitación y la miré sorprendida de que estuviera ahí- explicó la pecosa.

- Es cierto ahora recuerdo que llegaste muy extraña esa vez y creíste ver a alguien ahí- mencionó Anne- pero ¡no lo puedo creer! ¡Y yo aquí sin tener la menor idea!

- Nadie lo sabía, sólo la Tía Abuela- reveló Candy recordando lo que la anciana le había relatado- dijo que tenía sus razones y la entiendo, yo sólo sé que Anthony está vivo y es lo más importante, aunque….

-Aunque….. –la instó a que continuara.

-Aunque parece que algo le sucedió y ahora está en otro hospital, él no ha recordado que pasó poco después de que salió de aquí y regresó…sin embargo…- Candy dudó un poco, pero finalmente dejó salir las palabras que habían rondado por su mente desde el instante en que advirtió las heridas de Anthony-…. parece que alguien trató de hacerle daño-dijo descorazonada, mientras que en su rostro se reflejó la angustia que ese hecho le hacía sentir.

-Candy…- dijo la mujer y la abrazó- pero ahora está bien, está en ese hospital y está atendido ¿no es así?

- Sí, de hecho he pedido mi traslado temporal a ese hospital y me han dicho que no hay problema- dijo ella tranquilizándose un poco- tan sólo falta que lo aprueben en el otro hospital y entonces podré ser la enfermera personal de Anthony.

- Ahh, entonces ese jovencito te alejará de mi lado- dijo con una voz falsamente enojada- no estoy contenta Candy.

Ella la miró y se dió cuenta de la infinita amabilidad de Anne, sabía que aprobaba su traslado aunque eso significara apartarse de su lado.

- Gracias Anne, gracias por comprender- tomo sus manos en señal de su profundo agradecimiento hacia la mujer- es importante para mí estar con él, me necesita y yo debo y….quiero estar en estos momento con él.

-No digas nada Candy… - miró a la pecosa tranquilamente- me alegro por ti y también por ese jovencito Anthony… ahora que sé que también estuvo aquí, me gustaría conocerlo.

-¡Oh ya lo conocerás! ¡Tienes que conocerlo!- exclamó Candy con entusiasmo desbordante- ¡Anthony es maravilloso! es el ser más bondadoso que he conocido, el más noble, justo y gentil…

- Mmm y con esas cualidades no dudo en que sea también muy apuesto-Anne la miró con suspicacia- …¿no es así Candy?

Candy después de detallar las cualidades de su primo, y tras la pregunta de Anne, se alejó un poco de Anne y giró su cabeza a un lado para que ella no notara su turbación en el rostro e inmediatamente desvió su cabeza hacia el reloj, el tiempo había pasado muy rápido.

- Tengo que irme, se me hace muy tarde- dijo tomando su abrigo y despidiéndose de Anne- por ahora no creo poder venir aquí, pero en cuanto él se recupere, pediré de nuevo mi cambio al hospital, así que no te preocupes, vendré a visitarte ¿está bien?

- Por supuesto Candy, no me iré a ningún lado- Anne sólo la miraba- y deseo de todo corazón que Anthony se recupere, no lo dudo ya que eres una magnífica enfermera.

- Gracias Anne- Candy se detuvo un poco para mirarla y después salió de la habitación-¡Nos vemos!

-¡Nos vemos Candy!- se despidió y la mujer se quedó un poco ensimismada, Candy sólo había mencionado ligeramente su visita a Terry, en cambio hablaba de Anthony con mucho entusiasmo, no quería adelantarse a algo que intuyó en ese momento, era mejor pensar que todo se debía a la novedad, al milagro que la misma Candy manifestó, al parecer aquél joven era alguien especial para ella, sin embargo tenía la impresión de que había algo más.

::::

* * *

_N/A: Hola! Uff siento que esto se esta yendo muuuy rápido, mejor para ustedes ¿verdad? Eliza vió a futuro desde que supo que Anthony vivía, muchas de ustedes se preguntaron que estaba planeando... cuando ella fue una de las principales razones detrás del actuar de Susana hace ya muchos capítulos atrás.. cuales son las consecuencias? _

_Como dijeTerry me da penita en este capítulo, pero las palabras de Karen le han motivado, él tiene la seguridad de que es amor verdadero..ustedes que creen? y por último __Anne ya sospecha que pasa algo ahí ughh_

_Mmm pensé que me libraría de contestar muchas reviews debajo del capítulo y ahora no es así jeje, las invito chicas a sacar su cuenta en Fanfiction.. es muy sencillo y así responderles el review por medio de mensaje privado (PM), el cual les llega mucho antes de que suba el capítulo y con algunos adelantos :) okis?_

**Mony**:Hola! Sip, así es, esos malos sueños es por los malos tipos con los que se topó Anthony. Esperar una semanita no es tan malo ó si? Saludos!

**Fabiolita Lop**: Jejeje es cierto, todas sabemos que Candy es una serie así, sobre el final..mmmm...lo pensaré. Ahh entonces cualquiera de los galanes te gustaba...por supuesto que Anthony es el mejor, lo decimos cada una de las Anthonyfans! Abrazos!

**ladybug**:Hi! Lamento informar que la tormenta se inició desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, según los planes de Eliza y para agregarle más, cuando regresen a Chicago :( Saludos!

**maty:** Hola! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el reencuentro, jejej ese beso que no sucedió lo comentaron mucho. Es cierto, los cuidados de Candy le ayudarán muchísimo a Anthony. Neal pues ya ves, ya está convencido de que no logrará el amor de la pecosa. Uff creo que por ahora Candy no ha pensado por ahora en eso que preguntas.. y cuando lo haga, no quiero estar en su lugar, bueno sí.. por supuesto que mandaba a volar a Terry jajaja. Saludos!

**ginn19**:Holis! La crisis...parece que la mente de Anthony solo le trajo imágenes y sensaciones de lo que sucedió cuando estuvo en las manos de esos tipos, pero por ahora todavía no sabe nada (como dijo Albert.. mejor que nunca lo sepa) pero todo sale a la luz tarde o temprano :( Jajajaj Anthony si estaba dormido pero tras el escándalo de su primo y Candy hablando en voz alta pues se despertó :). Lo de Terry pues en este capítulo lo retomé, por ahora no recuerdo si saldrá mas adelante.. esa gira lo absorberá muuucho. Saludos!

**karime:**Hola y bienvenida! Oh eso quería que transmitiera el reencuentro, olvidando un poco el clásico desmayo jeje gracias por tus palabras. Sip esto va pa largo y pues es un Anthony x Candy, pero todavía no defino el final final, para eso todavía me falta muchísimo. Ahh si los fics de Anhtony a mí también me encantan ¿cuáles ya has leído? ¿son de aquí de FF?

La historia sigue por lo menos un buen rato, lo que me preocupa un poco es que no he logrado avanzarle mucho en estos meses :(

Abrazos!

**Oligrandchester**:Hola! Ohh que bueno que te decidiste a opinar, me alegra sobremanera ya que así puedo tener una idea general de si esto va bien o no, jejej sip son muchos capítulos cortos por eso actualizo cada viernes o fin de semana, ahhh el amor de Anthony y Candy por ahora ahí está, pero aqui todo mundo va a sufrir, no sólo Terry. Uyy si, seguramente Eliza no se quedará tan tranquila. Saludos!

**Sandra**: Hi! Jejejej eso mismo pensé, ni se imagina que estará esa enfermera testaruda en el mismo hospital que él, pero quedará en el pasado, por el bien del wero que tendría que estar en medio de los dos :)

Sip Territo ya se está imaginando algo, pero sin nada que ver con Anthony por obvias razones. Uh el secuestradosy sus secuaces...todavia faltan algunos capítulos para que sepamos de él.. y sus motivaciones para hacer lo que hizo... no diré mas jejeje.

::::

_Gracias por sus reviews, veo que cada vez más algunos dejan el anonimato y comentan, lo cual les agradezco muchísimo y les invito a que continúen haciéndolo :)_

_En el siguiente, Anthony tendrá una feliz sorpresa._

_Chao!_


	55. Chapter 55

_Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki © . Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento._

* * *

**LV**

_Y no parece que haya alguien más con quién haya estado tan cerca antes._

…..

Nuevamente el estremecimiento ante lo que acababa de pasar lo atormentó, aquella imagen vívida se instaló en su memoria, ahora sería imposible no recordar a detalle esa figura tan extraña y atemorizante a la vez.

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos mientras se levantaba lentamente, para sentarse al borde de la cama y normalizar su respiración, y mientras lo hacía oyó un par de pasos por el pasillo fuera de su habitación, creyó que sería la enfermera que venía para revisarlo en su rutina diaria, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando vió entrar a Candy junto con Archie, él traía la bandeja del desayuno, mientras que ella traía en sus manos algunos papeles.

Frunció el ceño en señal de extrañeza, mientras ellos entraban muy tranquilos y a la vez muy entusiasmados, Archie dejó la bandeja cerca de la cómoda junto a la cabecera, mientras que ella también dejó los papeles cerca de ahí.

-¡Buenos días!- saludó efusivamente Candy, Anthony iba a responder cuando Archie también lo saludó..-¡Buenos días primo!, veo que hoy es un espléndido día ¿no lo crees?

Anthony conocía a Archie aún cuando hubieran pasado años sin verlo, podía decir que seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, además por la actitud que mostraban tanto él como Candy parecía que algo había ocurrido.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó mirándolos alternativamente- es muy raro verlos a los dos tan temprano por aquí.

- Ahhh, ¡es que te tenemos muy buenas noticias primo!- exclamó efusivo Archie, mientras que Candy se limitó a mirarlo para ver su reacción- ¿no adivinas que es?

Anthony frunció aún más el ceño, un pensamiento cruzó rápidamente pero al mismo instante lo desechó, pensó para sí que era imposible que lo hubieran dado de alta, tenía que ser algo más.

- No, pero parece que ustedes sí..- apuntó mirándolos con los ojos entrecerrados.

Esto será divertido..- pensó para sí Archie, miró a Candy que pareció comprenderlo y entonces le pasó la bandeja a ella, Candy la acomodó en un espacio de la cama y tomó un plato para dárselo a Anthony.

- Aquí tienes tu primera pista- dijo Archie mientras que Candy le acercaba la cuchara para que él comiera, Anthony instintivamente abrió la boca para tomar el bocado, sin dejar de mirar a Archie.

- ¿De qué hablas Archie? ¿Candy me podrías decir que sucede?- habló en cuanto el bocado hubo atravesado su garganta.

- Vamos Anthony, esta es una pista muy clara, veo que no eres bueno en esto y eso que la respuesta la tienes frente a tus ojos- después de eso miró a su alrededor para buscar algo.

Se levantó en cuanto lo encontró y entonces de la bolsa que había traído Candy sacó su tocado de enfermera, mientras que Candy se limitaba a instarlo a que siguiera desayunando, Archie se acercó a ella y le colocó el tocado en su cabeza.

- Y ahora ¿ya lo sabes?- preguntó creyendo que eso era más claro que el agua. Se desesperó un poco al ver la expresión de desconcierto de Anthony y cuando estaba a punto de decirle, Anthony se adelantó…

- Ya sé que ella es enfermera, Archie, pero eso que tiene que ver con…- calló e inmediatamente su rostro se iluminó.

Miró a Candy que sonreía ampliamente, mientras que movía la cabeza en señal afirmativa.

-¡Entonces te aceptaron!- exclamó alegre mientras tomaba sus manos y las apretaba fuerte.

- Si Anthony, aunque el doctor del otro hospital se mostraba renuente a dejarme, al saber que regresaría en cuanto te recuperaras y salieras de aquí, no puso mayor objeción- dijo muy contenta con la decisión que había tomado.

- ¡Verdad que es maravilloso!..- exclamó Archie mientras que se alejaba para tomar algo de un extremo de la habitación. Candy separó sus manos de Anthony para tomar otro plato.

-Sí que lo es- susurró para sí el joven rubio sin advertir que Candy también lo había escuchado, con lo que ella sintió una punzada de dicha en su corazón.

- Gracias Candy, gracias por estar junto a mí- declaró visiblemente emocionado mirándola, mientras que ella le respondía que no tenía nada que agradecer, que ella misma estaba feliz al poder ser su enfermera.

Entonces Archie sacó un objeto de su envoltura que hizo que Anthony abriera los ojos asombrado.

- Pensé que te gustaría tenerla, ahora que él ya no está- le acercó aquel preciado objeto – la Tía Abuela pensó en comprar una nueva, pero creí que sería mejor que tú la tuvieras….que dices…¿te quedas con ella?

- Por supuesto- respondió admirando la hermosa gaita que había pertenecido a su primo Stear.

- Habíamos prometido no volver a tocarlas nunca más después que….después de que te habías ido- dijo conmovido- pero rompí mi promesa cuando él… bueno… pero ahora que estás aquí quisiera tocarla contigo.

Anthony se limitó a empezar la melodía que siempre tocaban, era la favorita de los tres.

Entonces la más hermosa música resonó en la habitación y Candy pensó en ese instante que a partir de ese momento todo iría bien, que cualquier rastro de tristeza del pasado se desvanecería porque ahora Anthony estaba ahí para ella y haría todo lo que fuera por verlo feliz y completamente restablecido, si… desde el fondo de su corazón sintió que debía hacerlo.

**OOOOO**

La mucama antes de tocar volteó a ver al hombre que empezaba a entrar en años, como si lo hubiera visto antes, le era familiar de eso no había ninguna duda, pero no alcanzaba a definir en dónde.

- Adelante- se oyó una voz dentro.

Abrió la puerta y dejo entrar al visitante, instantes después cerró la puerta, pero fue lo suficiente para poder oír su nombre.

-¡¿Cómo has estado Vincent?- era una afectuosa bienvenida, y entonces la mucama recordó al hombre, habían pasado años sin que pisara la mansión. Una vez satisfecha su curiosidad se encaminó hacia el vestíbulo.

- Hola William- respondió el aludido que en ese momento estaba atrapado en un fuerte abrazo por parte de Albert.

- Ha pasado tanto tiempo, pero ven siéntate, quieres una copa de vino o prefieres un puro- ofreció el patriarca.

- Creo que por ahora aceptaré el puro, gracias- respondió fraternalmente, aún tenía en la mano aquél enigmático mensaje que le habían enviado de parte de William Andrew con carácter de urgente, afortunadamente se encontraba en Chicago por un tiempo antes de volver al trabajo en un par de semanas.

Albert le extendió el puro y a la vez tomó uno para él mismo, una vez encendidos por unos instantes sólo se dedicaron a fumar, hasta que Albert habló.

- Es realmente una suerte que hayas estado en descanso y hayamos podido localizarte, me preguntaba que en dado caso de que no fuera así, si me reprocharías el no habértelo dicho a tiempo….-Albert miraba absorto los papeles frente a él.

Sentado tranquilamente el Sr. Brower frunció el ceño, mientras el humo flotaba alrededor de él, no tenía la menor idea de que era lo que pasaba, había deducido que sólo algo grave había ocurrido, pero una vez que vió a William calmado aunque un poco nervioso, supuso que no era así, por lo que se limitó a seguir escuchando.

- ¡Se trata de algo increíblemente maravilloso!- dijo fijando sus ojos en él- y estarás de acuerdo conmigo, porque te atañe directamente a ti.

-¿De qué hablas William? Aunque te aprecio mucho, desde que mi esposa y mi hijo fallecieron, no hay nada que me una significativamente a los Andrew- respondió sin ningún tipo de rencor, solo meramente nostálgico.

- Lo sé Vincent, pero las cosas han cambiado- y entonces Albert se levantó y reflexionó mientras caminaba con las manos detrás- si, creo que esa es la mejor idea, vamos, necesito llevarte al lugar y que lo veas por ti mismo.

Albert se detuvo frente al hombre y lo invitó a salir de su despacho de la mansión, ya caía la tarde en Chicago cuando ambos dentro del auto de la familia se encaminaban hacia ese sitio en donde el Sr. Brower jamás imaginaría que tendría el momento más feliz de los últimos años.

Una vez que se apearon del auto Albert lo condujo por los pasillos del hospital, el Vincent Brower no adivinaba que era lo que sucedía, creía que lo llevaría a ver a aquella mujer que aún no toleraba.

- Oye William, creo que no es buena idea, tú sabes que tanto ella como yo no nos entendemos, y el que yo vaya a verla…- empezó a decir mientras iba detrás de él y cruzaban de un edificio a otro.

Albert se detuvo y giró para verlo..- ¿y quién dijo que verías a la Tía Abuela? Jaja ..- rió divertido ante esa idea- no, no vamos a verla a ella, está perfectamente bien.

El hombre lo miró completamente desorientado, no pudo reprimir un sentimiento de enojo si es que era víctima de alguna especie de broma, pero también sabía que William no era así, debía ser algo importante.

Una vez que llegaron frente a una habitación, el Sr. Brower se sorprendió al ver a una chica vestida de enfermera que correspondía afirmativamente a lo que le decía el patriarca y una vez que lo señaló la chica lo miró y no dejó de notar en su expresión su asombro.

-¡Usted es el Sr. Brower? ¡Qué gusto conocerlo por fin!- dijo la chica complacida tomando su mano y saludándolo y volteando a ver a Albert le dijo- …¡Él se pondrá muy feliz!

- Ya lo creo Candy….- Ante esas palabras el hombre miró con detenimiento a la joven, había oído antes ese nombre… y entonces la recordó.

Así que ella era Candy, la hija adoptiva de William.

-El gusto es mío señorita Candy, para mí también es un honor poder conocerla- sostuvo su mano y depositó un beso, mientras que Candy sólo sonrió.

- Bueno, yo iré abajo, creo que haré tiempo mientras ellos hablan- Candy estaba muy contenta, sabía que Anthony se llevaría una feliz sorpresa.

- Gracias Candy, pero espérame- dijo Albert, a lo que accedió la pecosa. Entonces en ese momento Albert abrió la puerta y dejó pasar al hombre, que entró no imaginando lo que sucedería…..

Miró hacia todos lados y hacia ninguno, todos sus sentidos se enfocaron en la figura que yacía recostada en la cama y que a su vez tenía sus ojos puestos en un pequeño libro.

Vincent Brower abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y parpadeó creyendo que estaba soñando, ahí frente a él estaba la viva imagen de su hijo, sin embargo no daba crédito….

- Candy, pensé que….- dijo Anthony al tiempo que levantaba sus ojos para ver a la pecosa quién creía que estaba en la puerta, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a los dos hombres frente a él, miró a Albert e inmediatamente su vista se volvió hacia el que estaba al lado, inmediatamente lo reconoció aun cuando aquél hombre se encontraba inmóvil….parecía estar viendo a un fantasma.

- ¡Padre!- exclamó el joven haciendo un esfuerzo por tratar de bajarse de la cama, acto que Albert se lo impidió ya que cruzó en dos zancadas el cuarto para detenerlo.

- No puedes, no todavía..- lo conminó el patriarca mientras veía en el rostro de su sobrino el desaliento por querer bajarse aún cuando todavía no le era permitido, pero fue en esos instantes que el hombre una vez que se repuso un poco y convenciéndose de que era realidad lo que estaba viendo se acercó rápidamente a donde ellos estaban y abrazó con fuerza a Anthony, derramando lágrimas en el trance.

Anthony también se aferró a él, y con voz entrecortada dijo..- te extrañé mucho papá….

- Yo más hijo mío, yo más….- se separó de él y besó su frente. Tocó su rostro, para asegurarse que era él, sus cabellos, sus ojos .. .. y entonces una vez más lo abrazó …- ¿no es un sueño verdad Anthony?

Albert una vez que pensó que su presencia sobraba en el lugar se alejó silenciosamente, mientras que Candy aguardaba fuera, esperando muy ansiosa por saber lo que sucedía dentro de la habitación.

-¿¡Y bien?- miró a Albert con entusiasmo, cuando éste salía y cerraba tras de sí la puerta, esperando que dijera algo.

Albert la instó a que lo acompañara y empezó a caminar junto con Candy, fuera de aquél pasillo.

-Que puedo decirte Candy, ambos están conmocionados, pero aún más Vincent. La sorpresa de ver a su hijo vivo debió ser sobrecogedora, creo que es mejor dejarlos un tiempo para que hablen- puntualizó con una sonrisa.

- Sí, justamente en la mañana Anthony se preguntaba si su padre estaría lejos, ya que deseaba verlo, era la única persona que por ahora extrañaba ver- recordó la rubia.

- Bueno pues su deseo se cumplió- respondió el patriarca muy contento de por fin haber llevado a cabo su misión.

Mientras tanto dentro de la habitación el Sr. Brower ya un poco más calmado se sentó en la silla de las visitas, no dejaba de ver a su hijo, temía que si volvía la vista a otro lado se desvanecería.

- Anthony, me cuesta creerlo, ¿qué sucedió?- preguntó finalmente. Anthony dió un largo suspiro y se preparó para contarle todo lo que recordaba desde aquél día….años atrás.

Una vez que finalizó, ya la noche había aparecido, para Anthony no pasó desapercibido el gesto de enojo de su padre al saber lo que la Tía Abuela había hecho con él, sin embargo le preocupó más el hecho de que no recordara que sucediera antes de llegar al hospital.

-¿Entonces no has logrado recordar nada de esos días?- preguntó un poco afligido al notar por primera vez las cicatrices en sus brazos y su cabello un poco largo, que a pesar de los constantes regaños de parte de la Tía Abuela, Anthony decidió no cortárselo lo que le daba un aire rebelde como en tiempo atrás a su tío.

-No papá- respondió. La verdad era que aunque no recordaba del todo, si había tenido algunos vistazos fugaces sin sentido debido a la crisis pasada, pero decidió mejor no decir nada..- todos dicen que tal vez sea lo mejor.

-Probablemente- el hombre lo miró fijamente y decidió desviar el tema- no sabía que Candy, la hija adoptiva de William era enfermera, se ha convertido en una muchacha muy linda.

- Sí… yo tampoco sabía que era enfermera - Anthony bajó la vista hacia sus manos que tomaron el libro de nuevo.

Su padre se dió cuenta de los sentimientos de su hijo hacia aquella chica…-el que haya decidido ser tu enfermera habla de lo mucho que te quiere… ¿Se trata de la misma jovencita de la que me escribiste una vez en una carta?

- Ahh…..sí es ella- Anthony en ese momento no se acordaba de aquella carta, pero súbitamente llegó a su memoria la emoción que había sentido al estarla escribiendo y relatarle a su padre en aquél tiempo lo que ya sentía por aquella pecosa de ojos verdes.

- Ya veo…..- una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del hombre, mirando a su hijo algo emocionado- ¿entonces la amas?

Anthony después de unos segundos respondió…- Si…. la sigo queriendo como desde el primer día que la conocí.

- Creo que sería la mejor nuera que podría tener… ya me veo alrededor de un nieto o dos- comentó para sí, pero haciendo que Anthony lo oyera.

- ¡Papá!- exclamó Anthony completamente turbado y afectado- todavía no he hablado con ella de lo que siento, además no sé si Candy sienta lo mismo por mí.

- Mmm con que así las cosas….- respondió, aunque él no estaba seguro creía que la chica sentía lo mismo a juzgar por lo poco que había estado con ella-…. bueno aun así, lo mejor es decir las cosas y entre más pronto mejor…. ¿De acuerdo Anthony?

- Sí papá- dijo resueltamente, como si de un reto se tratara.

- Me alegra que estés aquí- dijo Anthony, a lo que él respondió..- y yo estoy feliz de saber que mi hijo no se ha ido, de que al menos mi Anthony no me ha dejado. Ambos se miraron y sonrieron, de nuevo se fundieron en un abrazo.

Y la charla continuó.

**OOOOO**

A pesar de todo ambos estaban tranquilos, interiormente sabían que en algo estaban fallando, no era posible encontrar ninguna pista, sólo habían logrado hallar al buen hombre que había acertado encontrarse en ese momento con el chico, y dieron gracias a la buenaventura por ese día.

Y no solamente era el deber que tenían al servir a la familia, era más bien un acto de honor en sí, consideraban a los miembros de esa familia como suyos propios ya que tanto Thomas como George también eran considerados de la misma manera ¿de qué otra forma habrían de actuar, sino dar el mayor esfuerzo?

Aunque se reservaban para visitar con regularidad al sobrino de William Albert, en realidad habrían deseado hacerlo como cualquier familiar cercano, la simpatía que siempre le habían profesado había aumentado considerablemente de parte de George, ya que nunca había imaginado lo que había sucedido con el chico. De vez en cuando hacía sus asuntos cerca de la zona del hospital, y entonces aprovechaba para visitarlo por solo unos minutos mientras agradecía poder ver a Anthony mejorando día a día. Verlo rodeado de sus primos, de Albert y de la misma Tía Abuela le producía un bienestar inmenso.

Y para Thomas sucedía igual, las veces que podía, se escapaba para verlo fugazmente, aunque Anthony no lo viera, ya que había muchas ocupaciones en el emporio Andrew.

- Es extraño- de repente habló George interrumpiendo las meditaciones de Thomas…- considerando de que en la misma familia estaba este secreto, y no me daba cuenta, no es imposible que no logre hallar aquél otro.

- Hablas de lo que le sucedió a Anthony..- dijo afirmando más que preguntando- entiendo tu punto de vista, yo era parte de ese secreto, pero ahora ante este misterio me siento extraño también.

- Entonces ahora estamos del mismo lado..- se asomó en su rostro una mueca que parecía una sonrisa que al instante cambió por una expresión seria- sin embargo ahora lo que está oculto ante nosotros sobre lo que sucedió a Anthony esos días es algo delicado, yo diría que más bien grave.

- Es verdad- dijo una voz detrás de ellos y al girarse pudieron ver a Albert- y por eso mismo quiero pedirles que no dejen de buscar indicios, Anthony me ha dicho que no ha logrado recordar y creo que por el momento eso es bueno, aunque con ello nos lleve más tiempo….¿Qué avances hay?

Entró en el despacho y se sentó detrás de una pequeña pila de documentos.

- Pues sólo algo que hallamos y de ahí en fuera nada relevante- respondió Thomas- hemos hablado con el buen hombre que lo llevó al hospital, y dice no haber visto algo fuera de lo normal donde lo encontró, hemos buscado rastros de algo en el sitio, pero sólo hemos hallado algunas colillas de cigarro, pero ni rastros de huellas de caballo o carruaje, tal vez como han pasado algunos días se han ido borrando últimamente.

Extendió ante Albert las colillas que habían recolectado, Albert las observó detenidamente.

-Esto no es de un cigarro común- murmuró pero ambos lo alcanzaron a oír- según tengo entendido sólo se venden en pocos lugares de Chicago y en otras pocas ciudades.

- Es por eso que las hemos traído- habló George interesado ante la coincidencia de apreciaciones- me parece que muy pocas personas podrían comprarlos, por no decir que sólo las que provienen de familias acaudaladas.

-Sin embargo puede ser sólo una coincidencia y no tenga que ver con quienes hayan retenido a Anthony- expresó Thomas- al fin y al cabo cualquier persona tiene acceso a ese parque y tener un momento a solas o simplemente disfrutar de la naturaleza del sitio.

- Podrías ser…- Albert estaba pensativo, no quería descartar ninguna posibilidad- sin embargo debemos agotar todo lo que se nos presente como posibles pruebas, así que habría que investigar en los lugares en donde venden estos cigarrillos y tratar de averiguar también los clientes que los compren con regularidad, y a partir de eso creo que podríamos hallar nuevas pistas.

- Está bien Albert, aunque creo que nos llevará algún tiempo- respondió George guardando de vuelta aquellas colillas- y cambiando un poco del tema ¿cómo está Anthony?

Albert se había quedado ensimismado con una de esas colillas que había conservado…-¿Albert?

- Ah, sí…. bien el doctor dice que está mejorando mucho, parece que dentro de poco ya podrá salir por lo menos de su habitación- dijo mientras le daba vuelta al objeto entre sus manos.

- Me alegro- George lo miró y a su vez observó el reloj, tenían que irse, miró a Thomas y éste le confirmó en una señal de asentimiento ..- entonces en ese caso nos retiramos.

- Sí adelante, me quedo con esta colilla - respondió Albert y después sacó de su cigarrera un puro- manténgame al tanto de lo que acabamos de hablar. Ambos asintieron y salieron del despacho.

Albert movía aquel resto entre sus manos, no sabía porqué pero tenía la sensación de que ya había visto aquél tipo de cigarrillo particular en un lugar conocido.

:::

* * *

_N/A: Ok. Me gustó mucho que Anthony haya vuelto a ver a su padre, y de éste ni que decir, además de que el wero está muy contento de que Candy sea su enfermera, pero puede ser contraproducente ya sabrán porqué..y finalmente parece ser que han hallado una pista para encontrar a los culpabes de lo sucedido con Anthony :s_

**ginn19**: Holis! Jjaaja bueno ya se verá como suceden las cosas entre ellos, por lo pronto Candy ahorita está con Anthony, y están contentos con ese hecho, sobre si le dirá de Terry, me parece que algo relacionado pasa en el sig. capi , no estoy segura. Saludos!

**Oligrandchester**: Hola! Bueno Terry si presiente que Candy todavía tiene dudas, por eso él sentía pesar por no tener más tiempo para estar con ella debido a su trabajo, pero qué se le va a hacer. Sobre lo que mencionas de Candy, no estaría tan segura..aunque obviamente ver de nuevo a Anthony removerá muchas cosas.

**Fabiolita Lop**: Hi! Ohh y yo lamento que sean tan cortitos, pero esto lo voy a enmendar en cierto momento, jejeje los Leagan siempre andarán tramando si no no serían ellos, pues sí a Anthony hay que echarle muuuchas porras. Abrazos!

**Karime**: Hola! Uff y Anthony más que contento verdad, como o vimos aquí, sip Candy tiene la última palabra. Sobre aquellos malhechores, pues como ves se sigue buscando.. ya tienen una pista, pero podrán encontrar al verdadero culpable?, en unos capítulos más empezaremos a saber más de este personaje.

Sobre la lista de fics que mencionas me parece que sólo el primero no lo había leído, pero ya que lo mencionaste, lo encontré y me encantó. Pues en general los que he leído son los mismos, algunos que están aquí en FF ya terminados, y otros que se encuentran en Yahoo grupos dedicados a la serie, ahí encuentras varios Anthonyfics muy buenos.

Saludos y hasta pronto!.

**Eliot:** Hola! Pues sí Eliza anda en lo suyo, sobre Karen pues no tengo nada definido con ella aún, jejej sobre Albert, pues tampoco, la verdad es que en lo personal no me gusta que entren demasiados personajes a la historia, así que Albert estará solito.

Sobre la cuenta en Fanfiction, pues sólo entras en la página y le das en -Sign up- en la parte superior derecha, de ahí introduces tus datos, como Pen name( tu nombre o seudónimo), tu e-mail, un password que elijas y al final escribes el par de palabras que te mencionan para completar el registro y le das en sign up. De ahi te dce que te enviaron un correo a tu e-mail para que valides tu registro, entras a tu e-mail y le das click en el link. Se activa tu cuenta y entras donde dice login.

Creo que eso es lo básico, cualquier duda me dices ok? Saludos!

**Galaxylam84**:Hi! Uhhh si, Anthony es Anthony e intentará ganarse el corazón de Candy de nuevo, jejej esos Leagan dan de qué hablar siempre, Albert me parece que dará su brazo a torcer, si no no les hubiera mandado esa carta, jajaj Anthony ya está muy contento como vimos en este capi! Abrazos!

_Bueno chicas esto sigue y en el proximo Candy le relatará a Anthony un poco de su pasado...saldrá a relucir Terry?_

_Hasta pronto!_


	56. Chapter 56

_Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki © . Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento._

* * *

**LVI**

_Ahora no puedo ver tu mirada... ¿Está bien si me quedo en silencio?_

…..

Salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta cuidadosamente para evitar que se despertara. Pensó que sería buena idea salir a estirar los pies, él había insistido tanto en que tuviera horas de descanso, pero Candy simplemente no quería dejarlo solo, sin embargo al ver la expresión entre seria y triste de él, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.

En el camino se detuvo a saludar a otras enfermeras que al verla preguntaron por el paciente, se había corrido el rumor de que un joven atractivo y de noble familia estaba alojado en el hospital, y ya que conocían todas las habitaciones excepto en donde Candy atendía su paciente, no tardaron en arremolinarse frente a ella, preguntando de quién se trataba, cómo era, porque era su enfermera particular, qué le había sucedido. Afortunada o desafortunadamente la enfermera que lo había atendido no había hablado con ellas sobre Anthony antes de irse a otro hospital.

Ella solo se limitaba a evadir un poco sus preguntas, diciéndoles que no podía decirles, que no insistieran ya que podría costarle su trabajo; cosa que no estaba ni remotamente en lo cierto pero ya las imaginaba a todas aquellas enfermeras alrededor de Anthony diciéndole…..¿Quieres algo más?... ¿Necesitas que te acomode la almohada?... ¿No puedes comer por ti mismo?.. Entonces te ayudo.. a ver abre la boca…¿No puedes cambiarte? Yo te ayudo, vamos al tocador..

Sólo de pensar en lo que sucedería no podría evitar sentirse molesta, más que ayudarle lo importunarían y eso sí que no lo permitiría. Por lo que dió gracias de que sólo le estuviera permitido entrar a ella… era algo para agradecer.

Una vez que como pudo se deshizo de ellas se encaminó para el jardín del hospital, situado detrás del edificio en donde estaba la habitación de Anthony, sentada en una banca junto a un árbol, desde abajo perfectamente podía ver la ventana con las cortinas semicerradas.

De pronto una voz conocida llegó a ella…-Hola Candy- saludó Annie amistosamente- me dijeron que te encontraría por aquí ¿siempre vienes aquí en tus descansos?

- Sí Annie, me gusta este sitio, aquí puedo relajarme tranquilamente, alejada un poco del bullicio del hospital.

- Ahh ya veo, supongo que Anthony está dormido, de otra manera no estarías aquí..- garantizó su amiga, la conocía desde niñas en el Hogar de Pony y sabía que Candy siempre estaba al pendiente de la persona que estaba cuidando aunque para Annie los cuidados de Candy con respecto a Anthony eran naturalmente en mayor grado.

Candy miró hacia arriba en donde había dirigido su mirada antes de la llegada de Annie y entonces se volvió hacia ella-…. me conoces bien Annie, él me ha encarecido que tome mis descansos, que él estará bien .. pero no deja de preocuparme que pueda pasarle algo mientras no esté con él..mientras nadie esté con él…- corrigió al pensar en el demás personal del hospital.

Annie pudo advertir que a pesar de lo que mencionaba, se veía alegre y nunca había dudado del motivo, el cual se debía a cierto joven que había reaparecido en su vida, pero ¿de quién se trataba?...¿De Terry una vez que el compromiso que lo ataba a Susana se había desmoronado? ó…¿ de la vuelta a su vida de Anthony cuando lo creyó perdido para siempre?

-Todavía no lo creo Annie, cada día desde que me levanto y salgo del apartamento, creo que es un sueño….. y entonces cuando veo al chofer del auto que viene por mí para ir al hospital, y llego a la habitación de Anthony y lo veo; es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que es real, que todo lo que ha sucedido en estos días no es un sueño y me siento bienaventurada- dijo la pecosa mientras no quitaba la vista de aquella ventana del edificio.

- No sólo tú, yo también veo a Archie más contento, no por nada adora a su primo y cada vez que puede lo viene a visitar.

-Anthony también lo adora, crecieron juntos al igual que tu y yo Annie, ambas sabemos lo que eso significa ¿no es así?- la miró con una sonrisa a lo que Annie respondió moviendo la cabeza positivamente.

- Y dime con todo esto ya no hemos podido platicar de tu viaje a Nueva York ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Lograste ver a Terry?- preguntó muy interesada la joven.

- Ahh sí, estuve en una de sus presentaciones, y después pasamos un día juntos, me divertí mucho- evocó la enfermera contenta- sin embargo cuando recibí tu telegrama no pude despedirme de él y solo le dejé una nota en el hotel donde me hospedaba.

- Ah ¡qué mal! de haberlo sabido no te hubiera mandado el telegrama, debí haber esperado a que regresaras y así el Tío Abuelo te lo hubiera dicho, pero fue tanta la emoción que ví en Archie que creí que sentirías lo mismo en cuanto lo supieras y quería que fuera lo más pronto posible así que…. no esperé. Bueno por lo menos pudiste ver a Terry, no faltarán días para que puedan repetirlo ¿ no lo crees?

- Si..- respondió un poco dubitativa-… lo cierto es que parece que ahora está en una gira teatral por varias ciudades y será poco probable que lo vea, tal vez es lo mejor; así me puedo dedicar enteramente a Anthony, cada día que pasa lo veo mejor y no dudo que en pocos día puedan darlo de alta- terminó diciendo felizmente.

- Candy dime algo…¿Todavía sigues queriendo a Anthony?- Annie preguntó tranquilamente como si fuera cualquier cosa, aunque interiormente tenía sus sospechas.

- Por supuesto que lo quiero, jamás he dejado ni dejaría de quererlo Annie- respondió inmediatamente, segura de su respuesta.

- ¿Pero lo amas? –Annie continuó, presentía que su amiga más temprano que tarde volvería a sufrir pero no porque aquél en quien había depositado ese sentimiento se iría de su lado de alguna u otra forma como había sucedido tanto con Anthony y Terry sino porque ahora los dos se hacían presentes nuevamente en su camino-…. ¿Amas a Anthony? ó ¿Amas a Terry?

- Annie.. que preguntas haces- dijo la pecosa, levantándose para situarse junto al árbol y mirar sus pies…- Terry y yo decidimos intentarlo, no puedo negar que todavía lo quiero, es por eso que accedí a comenzar de nuevo por él, y por Anthony…

Annie que la observaba pudo ver que por un momento el rostro de Candy aún cuando veía hacia abajo mostraba una inmensa satisfacción, reflejado en un brillo intenso en sus ojos.

-Por Anthony sólo deseo que pueda recuperarse, y logre salir de una vez del hospital…sólo eso.

Annie en ese momento se dió cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos que Candy al parecer no había advertido, aunque ella no lo dijera, su corazón al parecer le seguía perteneciendo a él, después de tanto tiempo…..se preguntó entonces si eso sería posible.

-¿Estás segura Candy? ¿Es eso lo que realmente te dice tu corazón? - Annie deseaba que Candy fuera sincera consigo misma.

- Sí, …..yo….lo quiero….. quiero a Terry- Candy levantó la mirada hacia el cielo, pensó que era lo correcto, estar con Terry después de su dolorosa separación, tantas veces pensó en que si habría una ligera oportunidad de poder estar con él, haría lo posible por volverlo realidad, sin embargo …

¿Por qué no lo sentía así?

**OOOOO**

- ¿Tío puedo pasar?- Archie asomó su cabeza tras la puerta y con un pie dentro.

- Si pasa- Albert ya estaba dándole el último vistazo a los informes de la mañana y preparándose para regresar a la mansión.

- ¿Hoy no irás a ver a Anthony?- preguntó sorprendido su sobrino al verlo algo ocupado.

- Me gustaría pero estoy muy agotado, además creo que ya terminó la hora de visitas- agregó mirando el reloj de pared del despacho.

- Sí es verdad, bueno...¿Entonces en ese caso me dejas acompañarte? Necesito hablar contigo de algo- Archie miró a su vez el reloj que marcaba cerca de las 8 de la noche.

- Claro, sólo déjame firmar estos últimos papeles y nos vamos- Albert se puso de pie una vez que hubo terminado, echó una vistazo por si olvidaba algo, parecía que no. Así que posando su mano en el hombro de Archie salieron ambos del despacho y del consorcio Andrew.

Mientras iban en el camino en los asientos posteriores del auto, comentaban sobre lo hambrientos que estaban y estaban seguros de que la cena sería espléndida como siempre en la mansión.

- Oh bueno la Tía Abuela siempre es tan estricta con eso, no hay una que se le escape, siempre les dice que deben hacerlo mejor, sobre todo para los nuevos que han entrado a trabajar- comentó Archie de buena gana.

- Ella siempre ha sido así, es su carácter, creo que todos ya estamos más que acostumbrados, si no, no sería la Tía Abuela- respondió Albert divertido.

- Sí, pero no es así con Anthony, con él no es tan estricta como con nosotros- replicó el elegante Cornwell.

- Te equivocas, a mi forma de ver con él ha sido muy estricta, no voy a negar lo que todos sabemos … es su nieto consentido pero al mismo tiempo ha tratado de imponer su voluntad con él, y Anthony simplemente no es de los que dejan que alguien maneje su vida tan fácilmente, eso es algo por lo que estoy muy orgulloso.

- Es verdad… ahora que lo pienso cuando estábamos en Lakewood hubo muchas veces en que lo retaba, antes de ir ahí no lo hacía tanto , pero creo que se debía a que en todas aquellas ocasiones que lo reñía estaba incluida Candy…¿ sabías algo de eso?- preguntó curioso al patriarca.

- No voy a negar que no lo sabía, pero en ese entonces estaba en otros asuntos..- Albert no quiso dar más explicaciones.- sin embargo la Tía Abuela podía tomar sus propias decisiones y también estaba en ustedes el llevarlas a cabo y obedecerla.

-Ahh ya veo- Archie no sabía porqué pero creyó que Albert no querría hablar más del pasado en el que era el oculto Tío Abuelo, el patriarca tras las sombras.

-¿Y de que querías hablarme? No creo que haya sido para recordar viejos tiempos ¿o sí?- le dijo en broma.

- No, no era eso, sino de la fiesta de compromiso, hemos estado pensando si sería mejor esperar un poco más..-empezó mientras veía hacia a un lado de Albert.

- ¿Por qué razón?...- lo interrumpió extrañado pero al mismo tiempo le llegó a la mente la probable causa- ¿lo dices por Anthony? Creo que no le importaría.

-¿Lo crees Tío? A decir verdad, le pedí a Annie si podíamos posponer la fiesta por unos días más, deseo que mi querido primo esté presente y así pasara un momento con nosotros fuera del hospital, si es que tuviera que regresar al día siguiente..- Archie estaba un poco apesadumbrado ante la posibilidad de que le fuera negado un permiso así.

- Bueno, en ese caso hablaré con el médico; es más desde ahora me atrevo a decir que ese día él estará con nosotros ya fuera del hospital.

- ¿De verdad? ¡Gracias Tío! Yo también espero que sea así, nada me dará más gusto que verlo de nuevo en la mansión…- dijo felizmente.

- Y luego para que no digan que los Andrew movemos influencias..- comentó con sorna mientras era abrazado por Archie…- por cierto ya les enviaste el telegrama a tus padres para avisarles de la fiesta?

- No todavía, estaba esperando hablar contigo de esto y ahora que ya nos hemos puesto de acuerdo, se lo diré a Annie que se pondrá muy contenta y les enviaré el telegrama, la última vez que supe de ellos estaban en Arabia, supongo que les enviaré ahí el mensaje, de todas formas dudo que vengan…- comentó resignado y tranquilo.

- Sí lo sé…aunque no estaría de más hacer el intento- en ese momento Albert advirtió que ahí había otra cuestión a resolver, el hecho de que los Cornwell estuvieran viajando por tanto tiempo sin hacer acto de aparición le preocupaba, más aún desde el funeral de Stear, aún cuando no habían hecho acto de aparición en el mismo, tampoco se habían comunicado con su otro hijo, a Archie eso le afectaba aunque guardara las apariencias. Tendría que hablar con ellos y arreglar la situación.

**OOOOO**

El súbito y fuerte zarandeo, combinados con los gritos emitidos por una voz femenina, lograron despertar al joven de cabello rubio. Abrió sus ojos azules y los primero que vió fue a la poseedora de aquellos ojos verdes parada frente a él con una mirada cargada de preocupación. Un violento escalofrío recorrió su espalda, provocándole un fuerte estremecimiento.

El espasmo de su cuerpo aumentó de intensidad mientras sus ojos se empañaban de lágrimas. En esos momentos no le importaba si había alguien más en la habitación, solo quería sacarse todo ese dolor de encima.

_Si lo descubro te arrepentirás…._

Unos cálidos brazos lo rodearon y lo envolvieron en un apretado abrazo. El murmullo sin palabras de la chica lo tranquilizaba, calmando dulcemente sus estremecimientos de dolor.

No podía, no podía contarle de aquella pesadilla que lo asediaba. Del dolor provocado y el terror de creer que pudieran convertirse en realidad, en una realidad de la cual no tenía la menor idea. Esa máscara seguía apareciendo siempre pero no entendía porque le causaba tanto estremecimiento el verla.

_¿Por qué? _

Por alguna razón, aquel mal sueño que lo atormentaba no parecía ser importante en cuanto la veía a ella, todo desaparecía instantes después.

-Solo son pesadillas-dijo aparentando tranquilidad y levantándose de la mullida cama.

-Lo sé-respondió Candy, aún aferrada al cálido cuerpo de fuerza; sintiéndolo, como aquella vez, totalmente indefenso. Acarició sus cabellos con ternura, tal y como había hecho sus madres con ella cuando era niña y había tenido un mal sueño. Lentamente y con delicadeza, empezó a separarse de él. Necesitaba algo que lo ayudara a dormir.

-No te vayas…-murmuró el joven, tomándola del brazo tratando de retenerla a su lado-No me dejes.

-Solo por un momento-dijo Candy con suavidad-Voy por un poco de agua. A desgana, Anthony la soltó.

-No me demoro-susurró la pecosa mientras salía de la habitación.

Bajó rápidamente las escaleras y cruzó el edificio, después entró en el espacioso comedor del hospital, llenó un vaso con agua que había en una encimera y emprendió el camino hasta el dormitorio.

Caminó velozmente de regreso; no le agradaba la idea de dejar a Anthony solo mientras estuviera de esa manera tan… tan…

No conseguía encontrar una descripción para el estado anímico del chico en esos momentos parecía como si estuviera asustado de algo. No lo sabía.

Lo único que podía comprender era que, había sido ella la que había ayudado a Anthony ya dos veces, y aunque había sido de nueva cuenta una crisis, se alegró de que por esta vez había sido en menor grado. Aún así no dejaba de preocuparle si más adelante se volvieran a presentar, haría más difícil una posible salida temprana del hospital.

Sin embargo Candy no sabía que eso había sucedido otras veces igualmente en menor grado, sin que supiera, Anthony no quería preocuparla en demasía con ello, ya que ni él mismo sabía que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Y además ante la posibilidad de dejar el hospital si no se presentaban más crisis, era algo que él tenía muy en cuenta, por lo que no le mencionaba nada.

Candy entró silenciosamente, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible. Él estaba sentado en su cama, mirando una foto que había en su mesita de noche. Una foto en la que estaban Archie, Stear, Patty, Annie y la misma Candy en la mansión de Chicago.

-No tardaste mucho-dijo en voz levemente baja sin quitarle la mirada de encima a la fotografía, podía reconocer aún la mansión de Chicago…hacía tanto tiempo que no estaba ahí.

Candy dejó el vaso de agua cerca de la cómoda junto a la cama después de que Anthony hubo dado un sorbo y se sentó junto a él, a su vez mirando la misma fotografía.

- Me la enseñó Archie, quería que conociera a Patty, pero se olvidó de llevarse la foto- habló mirando la figura de la graciosa chica con lentes- espero que haya superado la muerte de mi primo.

- Yo también, desde el primer momento en que se vieron se enamoraron uno del otro- recordó Candy mientras sus evocaciones le llevaron a ese día del baile en el Colegio San Pablo- yo los presenté y desde ahí no se volvieron a separar… ahh son muy buenos recuerdos.

- Cuéntame- dijo Anthony en voz baja para luego levantar su vista hacia ella, mientras dejaba la fotografía en la misma cómoda -….cuéntame todo lo que sucedió después de ese día de la cacería, Archie sólo me ha dicho algunas cosas pero quiero oírlo de ti Candy. ¿Has sido feliz? ¿Fuiste feliz mientras estabas en el Colegio San Pablo?

Candy se sorprendió ante la repentina petición, sin embargo tras unos segundos accedió, fue entonces cuando le contó lo que había pasado en esos cuatro años, aunque no detalladamente, sólo en algunos hechos que eran muy gratos para ella tales como su regreso al Hogar de Ponny y otros no tanto como cuando todos creyeron que había muerto, la posterior invitación del Tío Abuelo para ir a Londres y estudiar en el Colegio, las travesuras que hacían sus primos y ella en el mismo, las discusiones con Eliza y Neal, a lo que Anthony no podía reprimir un gesto de molestia e indignación diciendo cuánto le habría gustado haber estado con ella y defendido de los Leegan, a lo que Candy sólo podía decir que sus primos estuvieron ahí para ayudarla omitiendo el nombre de Terry inconscientemente, sin embargo entonces cuando empezó a hablar sobre el encuentro de una segunda colina de Ponny que….

- Ahí fue cuando Terry se burlaba de mí e iba a fumar en ese sitio cada vez que podía y me hacía tanto enojar siempre llamándome mona pecas que….- instintivamente calló cuando advirtió lo que había dicho.

- ¿Terry?..¿Quién es Terry?- Anthony la miró curioso mientras que ella solo atinó a levantarse de la cama y mirar por la ventana.

-Es alguien que conocimos cuando estuvimos en el Colegio- dijo al volver su cara hacia Anthony y mostrarle una sonrisa y volverse nuevamente hacia la ventana.

- Ahh, entonces te llevabas mal con ese chico- afirmó él no dejando de mirarla aunque solo viera su espalda en donde se levantaba una cola de caballo rubia.

- Sí y no….- Candy no sabía porque pero hablar de Terry le estaba siendo incómodo, si empezaba a hablar de él no podría evitar llegar a esos últimos recuerdos que quería borrar de su mente, no quería volver a ellos, además de la relación que habían reanudado… creyó que no sería propicio hablar de eso ahora así que optó por desviarse del tema….- pero ¿adivina qué? Albert también estuvo por allá y lo ví frecuentemente, aunque ¡nunca me imaginé que era el Tío Abuelo!.

- Sí yo también me sorprendí cuando me lo dijo, pero entonces al verlo detenidamente no dudé de que fuera mi Tío, ¿en verdad somos tan parecidos?

-Por supuesto Anthony, pero volviendo a Albert, una vez que regresé para buscar….bueno regresamos de Londres a América, poco tiempo después estalló la guerra, antes de eso yo regresé al Hogar de Ponny y después me vine a Chicago para estudiar enfermería, fue en ese tiempo cuando un día vi en el hospital donde trabajaba a Albert, él había sufrido un accidente que lo mantuvo por algunos días ahí y sufrió amnesia- dijo ella regresando junto a él.

-¡¿Cómo?-exclamó el rubio perplejo- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?. Candy sólo se limitó a mencionarle que Albert sabría mejor lo que había sucedido antes de que llegara al hospital.

- Decidí que lo mejor sería alojarlo conmigo mientras se recuperaba, no recordaba quién era, ni de dónde venía, menos sabía yo que se trataba del Tío Abuelo-manifestó Candy – sin embargo en el tiempo que estuvimos juntos la pasamos bien, yo lo ayudaba con su amnesia, mientras que él me ayudaba con el apartamento y …. otras cosas. Hasta que un buen día me dijo que sabía quién era y que tenía que irse, me dio un poco de tristeza pero a la vez alegría de que se hubiera recuperado.

- Jamás imaginé que algo así le pudiera haber sucedido a mi tío- declaró él asombrado por lo que ella le relataba– pero que bueno y se recuperó, no me imagino que habría sido de la Tía Abuela.

- Supongo que estaba preocupada o tal vez pensaba que se había ido a África en otro de sus viajes -dijo Candy- siempre estaba de viaje, pero cuál fue la sorpresa cuando lo ví en la mansión y supe que era el tan nombrado Tío Abuelo Andrew.

Candy se detuvo al ver el reloj y dio un salto de la cama al ver que ya era muy tarde, habían estado hablando de tantas cosas que no notó que había transcurrido tanto tiempo.

- Bueno creo que ya es mucho por hoy, debes descansar Anthony- dijo mientras lo ayudaba a recostarse de nuevo en la cama- espero que pronto puedas dejar este hospital y regresar a casa, yo creo que mañana podremos empezar a caminar por la habitación para que te acostumbres nuevamente a la fuerza de tus piernas.

Y mientras decía eso no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver que mientras Anthony se recostaba, parte de su pecho se asomaba tras la bata del hospital que estaba desabotonada en la parte superior, mostrando una piel nívea con una develada cicatriz por un costado, lo que hizo que la turbación desapareciera dando paso a la tristeza.

Anthony no lo advirtió pero ella entonces subió sus ojos de su pecho hacia los ojos de él y no pudo evitar mirarlo con ternura, mientras él acomodaba las sábanas.

- Esta bien señorita enfermera…- dijo él con simpatía, Candy se repuso de aquella visión en cuanto él habló- mañana será un excelente día, ¿sabes por qué?

-No, realmente- advirtió la enorme sonrisa en él, esa sonrisa que tanto había añorado y que siempre parecía ver en él en todos estos días.

-Porque estarás junto a mí- le dijo mientras tomaba sus manos junto a las suyas depositando un beso- y eso es más que suficiente para mí.

- Anthony…

Se despidió de él y mientras iba rumbo a la salida donde ya la esperaba el auto para llevarla de regreso al apartamento, no podía dejar de pensar en la sensación de embelesamiento en el momento que vió su piel clara y al mirar sus manos tocar en donde la había besado suavemente.

En cuanto a Anthony había algo que le había inquietado, en el relato de Candy, tenía la sensación de que no todo había sido felicidad en esos años que no estuvo ahí, y que le ocultaba algo, no había pasado inadvertido para él que no siguiera hablando de aquel chico…Terry.

-Definitivamente hay algo más… pensó mientras cerraba sus ojos para conciliar el sueño.

::::

* * *

_N/A: Que tal chicas! Candy parece convencida de amar solamente a Terry y entonces que pasó después con Anthony? y después no habló mucho de Terry, pero Anthony es muy listo y sabe que hay gato encerrado._

_::::_

**Oligrandchester:** Holis!Pues sí, él más que feliz por ver todos los días a su pecosa. Los dos su padre y Anthony no tenían idea de que ese día se verían, creo que se lo merecían no crees? Gracias a tí...saludos!

**ginn19**: Hi! Pues he tratado de extenderlos, pero ó actualizo para subirlos rápido o las dejo por lo menos un par de semanas sin actualización, así de mal está esto jeje, ahh ya viste como se comporta candy con respecto a las demás enfermeras?..jeje tiene su argumento y de Terry pue sí lo tendré olvidado en varios capítulos ;)

Nop, las pesadillas son de lo que le ocurrió a Anthony anteriormente. Mmm con que quieres ver a la pecosa en peligro ehhh para que así acudan al rescate sus príncipes, pues en realidad no tengo planeado algo así, pero quien sabe, podría incluir algo parecido en...Saludos!

**Fabiolita Lop:** Woow ése es el objetivo. Saludos!

**Karime:** Hi! Sip, quise que su padre lo supiera, me encantan los momentos como ése, ahhhh se me ocurrió lo de la gaita de Stear como una forma de seguirlo recordando :) jejeje todas quieren el beso entre ellos.. habrá algunos acercamientos en lo que resta de capítulos. Abrazos!

**Mary**: Gracias, seguimos actualizando :)

::::

_Gracias por sus reviews y se viene un día especial, y también se vienen los Leagan, a quién creen que ira a ver Eliza directamente en cuanto llegue a Chicago? Estará muuuy interesante el siguiente capítulo._

_Bye!_


	57. Chapter 57

_Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki © . Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento._

* * *

**LVII**

_Si sonríes…. yo también lo haré pues contigo no temo a lo que pase._

…..

Estaba ensimismado en la carta que le había enviado la Tía Abuela días atrás con Archie diciéndole que lamentaba profundamente no poder visitarlo en estos días, que había surgido algo y que tenía que encargarse personalmente, pero le enviaba muchos abrazos y besos.

Además de ello también sabía que no se preocuparía ya que estaba en buenas manos, además de que Albert estaría ahí para cualquier cosa que necesitara al igual que su primo.

-En buenas manos… -se dijo mientras doblaba el papel y lo guardaba en el respectivo sobre- no podría estar más de acuerdo contigo Tía Abuela…y pensar que en un principio no te llevabas bien con ella, ahora estoy contento de que al parecer ya la has aceptado como una Andrew, aunque es raro que le permitas trabajar de enfermera….

Se oyó un sonido en la puerta indicando que alguien llegaba.

- Pase- dijo Anthony mientras guardaba la carta de la Tía Abuela, se volvió a mirar hacia la puerta para ver quién entraba.

- Hola Anthony… ¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó Albert dándole un abrazo.

- Bien Tío, ya no me duele nada y ahora ya puedo caminar normalmente- respondió alegremente mientras se bajaba de la cama y caminaba lentamente alrededor de la habitación.

- ¡Qué bien!, parece que eso lo ha confirmado el médico porque hace unos momentos que pasé con él me dijo que tu recuperación ha avanzado rápidamente, y que al parecer en los últimos días ya no se ha presentado alguna crisis.

- Así es- Anthony afirmó, aunque interiormente sabía que no era verdad.

- Que bueno oírlo- dijo Albert convencido y dando un gran suspiro porque estaba sacándose un peso de encima-…me preocupaba el que pudieras seguirlas teniendo….ya que podría ser grave.

Anthony no dijo nada sólo se limitó a escucharlo, aunque se tensó un poco al oír esa palabra…_grave. _Detuvo su caminata.

-El médico me ha informado que desde ahora ya puedes salir de la habitación, aunque todavía no puedes salir del hospital- reveló muy contento el patriarca.

-¡¿De verdad? ¡Tío esas son buenas noticias!- dijo mientras se acercaba- la verdad es que quiero y no quiero salir ya de aquí….

- Me imagino- Albert lo miró astuto, sabía a qué se refería con no querer salir del hospital pero no dijo nada, era más que evidente.

- Por cierto…. ¿en dónde está Candy? Es extraño que no esté aquí- Albert miró para todos lados, esperando encontrarla tal vez en el tocador.

- Salió poco antes de que llegaras, al parecer había una junta de enfermeras y médicos- explicó su sobrino y agregó mirando el reloj de pared mientras se sentaba en el sofá - creo que no debe tardar, siempre que se va, regresa en poco tiempo preguntándome si estoy bien ó necesito algo, ahora que la veo es muy buena en su trabajo.

- Uhmm- Albert podría intuir que no era sólo eso, mientras miraba la foto encima de la cómoda y cerca de ella, abajo, la gaita de Stear que ahora le pertenecía a Anthony, de acuerdo a lo que Archie le había relatado muy contento, además de algunos libros que Candy había traído de algún lugar.

Anthony que había permanecido pensativo, se decidió a hablar a Albert sobre lo que había estado meditando desde la mañana de ese día.

- Ahora que estás aquí quisiera pedirte algo, ya se acerca la fecha y aunque no puedo salir de aquí todavía quisiera que….por favor hicieras algo para ese día Tío- dijo Anthony después de unos instantes dubitativo, no le gustaba pedir; siempre que podía él mismo se encargaba de lo que decidía y quería hacer, pero ahora no había más remedio.

- Claro que sí no faltaba más, sé a lo que te refieres, pero dime ¿qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó curioso.

Anthony muy contento entonces pidió lo que deseaba, Albert no sorprendido por ello asintió prometiendo que ese día sin falta lo llevaría.

Hablaron de otras cosas y entre ellas había algo pendiente que Albert quería que Anthony tomara en cuenta.

- Sabes que ahora que soy la cabeza de la familia me preocupo por el futuro de todos ustedes, no había querido hablar de esto contigo antes por razones obvias, pero creo que es el momento para que consideres tu futuro.

- Lo sé Tío, aunque por el momento no tengo muy claro hacia dónde dirigirme o qué estudiar, la verdad es que desde lo que sucedió no he pensado en ello- confesó el chico sabiendo qué era lo que quería el patriarca.

- No te preocupes, no es algo que debas decidir ya, sin embargo sí pensarlo detenidamente y decidirte por ello, es más vengo a proponerte que trabajes en los negocios de la familia, mientras decides qué es lo que quieres hacer - declaró Albert con entusiasmo.

- Es una gran idea Tío, no diré que no me agrada pero aún así quisiera pedirte que me dejes pensarlo- determinó Anthony muy agradecido ante esa oportunidad.

- Está bien- dijo mientras se acercaba a él y sostenía una mano en su hombro- aunque siendo mi sobrino, en caso de que algo me sucediera a mí ó a la Tía Abuela sabes que todo quedaría en tus manos..

Anthony iba a replicar pero Albert siguió..- sí lo sé, pero quiero que de una vez sepas cuál es tu lugar en la familia, eres y serás mi heredero junto con Candy, los herederos de la fortuna Andrew y la responsabilidad que eso conlleva, sin embargo ya que Candy eligió su profesión, la responsabilidad ahora recae con mayor peso en tí.

- Entiendo- dijo pensativo y mirándole le dijo firmemente- lo comprendo Tío, lo sé desde que era pequeño, mi madre infundió en mí el gran amor que siento por mi familia y la responsabilidad que tendría algún día cuando fuera mayor, proteger a todos y cada uno de los integrantes de la familia Andrew.

- Veo que mi hermana Rosemary pudo hablarte de ello aunque eras muy pequeño…- dijo el patriarca con una sonrisa- me alegro, pero no estarás solo, aún si decides no intervenir en los negocios y decides construir otro futuro para ti, siempre tendrás mi apoyo, sea cual sea, lo haremos juntos Anthony. Tu padre antes de marcharse de nuevo me encomendó velar por ti… lo cual no necesitaba pedírmelo….claro está.

- Gracias Tío, tu también tienes mi apoyo y en cualquier cosa en que pueda ayudarte lo haré- dijo a su vez el chico dándole un tierno abrazo.

Cualquiera que hubiera entrado, diría que estaba viendo a dos gotas de agua, o tal vez a padre e hijo por el enorme parecido entre ellos, pero sólo se trataba de dos hombres que deseaban mirar hacia un futuro mejor, un futuro del cual pudieran sentirse orgullosos y harían todo lo posible por realizarlo.

**OOOOO**

_Después de unos días__…._

-¡No debí haberlo dejado sólo!- aseveró alarmada mientras caminaba junto al elegante Cornwell, que extrañamente no parecía preocupado, lo miró y él al verla a su vez puso una expresión seria.

Anduvieron rápidamente por el pasillo hasta llegar al otro edificio. Candy sentía que podría tratarse de otra crisis y si era así y no llegaban a tiempo jamás se lo perdonaría, el doctor no había ido ese día así que todo estaba en sus manos. Anteriormente había hablado con el doctor encargado de Anthony y esa antipatía inicial que tenían al principio se había desvanecido por el bien de Anthony, además de que ella solo estaría ahí en ese hospital temporalmente y después regresaría de nuevo al hospital de Chicago, lo cual ambos agradecían al cielo tanto el doctor como Candy misma…cada uno por su lado. Ahora solo importaba que Anthony se restableciera.

Una vez que llegaron frente a la habitación, Candy trató de abrir la puerta y ésta no se abría, lo cual era muy raro, nunca dejaba la puerta con seguro y Anthony tampoco lo hacía _¿qué era lo que sucedía?_ Tocó la puerta varias veces y nadie respondía, Candy empezó a sentirse verdaderamente inquieta y el nerviosismo se apoderó de ella al pensar que algo malo le había sucedido a Anthony, fue entonces cuando Archie dio tres toques y la puerta se abrió.

Candy al ver que la puerta se abría entró como flecha, percatándose inmediatamente de que todo permanecía en la más negra oscuridad, las cortinillas de la ventana estaban completamente extendidas y las luces de la habitación apagadas, estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad y llamar a Anthony con angustia, cuando de pronto las luces se encendieron.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- se oyeron las voces de varias personas, Candy quedó atónita ante aquella escena, sin embargo poco a poco se recuperó al ver las sonrisas de todos, ahí estaban alrededor de la habitación Albert, Annie, la Tía Abuela, Archie que se había situado junto a la Tía Abuela en cuanto se encendieron las luces, George y Thomas y por supuesto Anthony que estaba sentado en el borde de la cama.

Uno a uno pasaron a abrazarla felicitándola por su día, la preocupación se había esfumado dando lugar a la sorpresa y gozo al saber que era querida por tantas personas, y estaban ahí juntas en ese lugar. Entonces al advertir cómo había llegado ahí, se giró para ver a Archie y reprocharle..

- ¡Me preocupaste!- exclamó mientras le daba algunos golpes, que estaban lejos de lastimarlo, mientras todos reían abiertamente.

- Me dijeron que yo sería el encargado de traerte aquí como fuera, pero fue fácil convencerte con ese argumento ¿verdad?- replicó a lo que Candy respondió dejándolo de golpear, para volverse algo turbada hacia donde estaba Anthony, el cual era el que faltaba por felicitarla. El aludido se levantó y caminó hacia ella.

- Felicidades Candy, feliz cumpleaños- dijo mientras la envolvía en un cálido abrazo, así estuvieron por unos instantes, Candy sintiéndose muy feliz por la sorpresa que había recibido y no sólo eso sino porque la vida le había hecho el regalo que jamás habría esperado que se cumpliera, por lo que empezó a llorar, Anthony lo notó e inmediatamente se alarmó.

-Candy ¿estás bien?- se separó de ella y la miró preocupado, a lo que ella solo mostró la más feliz de las sonrisas diciéndole que estaba bien, que ahora todo estaba bien.

- Entonces es tiempo de que sople las velas al pastel y pida su deseo- Annie acercó el pastel y lo depositaron en una mesita improvisada que había traído específicamente para la ocasión.

Se reunieron alrededor y Candy situada justo en el centro, sopló las velas mientras todos aplaudían, Annie que venía preparada para el momento, había traído de la mansión todo lo necesario para disfrutar ese día.

Horas más tarde, una vez que todos se hubieron despedido, Albert junto con la Tía Abuela, extendieron nuevamente sus felicitaciones junto con regalos de parte de ambos, Albert le regaló un vestido, mientras que la Tía Abuela adornos y joyería para el mismo, George y Thomas también le dieron unos guantes y una sombrilla, mientras que Archie y Annie le obsequiaron un sombrero y lazos nuevos para el cabello, Candy seguía siendo entusiasta de los lazos, que aunque ya no se peinaba con las dos coletas, al menos seguía recogiendo su rubio cabello.

Uno a uno se fueron despidiendo, al final George se comprometió en guardar los regalos en el auto y esperar a que terminara su turno para llevarla a su apartamento y ayudarle, acto que agradeció Candy de buena manera y momentos después cerraba la puerta de la habitación quedando sólo ella y Anthony.

Él estaba de pie mirando hacia la ventana con las manos metidas en su pantalón ya que se había vestido para la ocasión dejando por el momento la bata del hospital. Candy se acercó a él.

- ¿En qué piensas Anthony?- preguntó mientras se situaba junto a él mirando a su vez también por la ventana.

-Estoy apenado- respondió el sin querer verla, mientras hundía aún más sus manos en los bolsillos.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó inquieta, tratando de que él la mirara, Anthony vaciló pero entonces haciendo un esfuerzo se obligó a verla para decirle con voz afligida:

-No he podido darte regalos de cumpleaños en todos estos años- susurró a media voz, mientras que en su rostro se reflejaba la pena que sentía. Sin embargo se acercó a una cómoda para sacar delicadamente envuelto un botón de Dulce Candy.

- Sin embargo como lo prometí…..aquí tienes una Dulce Candy- declaró mientras tomaba sus manos y ponía la rosa entre ellas.

- Anthony…..

Candy acercó una de sus manos a la mano de Anthony que estaba más próxima de ella para que pudiera sentir las palabras que iba a decirle:

-Tú más que nadie no necesitabas darme algo…-expuso mientras lo miraba con simpatía- ya me has dado el más hermoso de los regalos que pude algún día soñar.

Anthony la observó contrariado, pensando a qué se refería, mientras que Candy sólo se limitó a observarlo a su vez.

-El que estés aquí, con vida, es el mejor regalo que pude haber tenido Anthony- declaró mientras olía el perfume de la Dulce Candy- el mejor en mucho tiempo.

Anthony no cabía en sí de gozo, en ese momento habría deseado decirle cuánto la amaba, cuánto había deseado él mismo también verla con vida, cuando tenía aquella idea errónea de que Candy había muerto, lo comprendía perfectamente, nadie más que él podía comprender el sentimiento de perder a quién más quieres.

Dejó de sostener el agarre de Candy y la abrazó….. la abrazó con todo su ser, Candy sorprendida al principio, finalmente correspondió a lo que para ella era la mayor muestra de cariño.

Entonces Anthony lo recordó…recordó la promesa, que había cumplido sin ella, pero ahora volvería a hacerla.

- Candy….¿recuerdas lo que prometí ese día?...- se separó de ella para ver lo ojos que no se cansaba nunca de admirar- te dije que iría contigo a visitar la Colina de Ponny.

- ¡Es cierto Anthony!.. ¡Iremos ¿verdad?..- preguntó con el mayor entusiasmo- cuando te hayas recuperado y puedas salir de aquí.

- Sí Candy….. es algo que jamás dejaría de cumplir.. nunca .. nunca lo haría- dijo mientras besaba sus manos.

Candy emocionada al extremo soltó sus manos y empezó a dar brincos de felicidad mientras exclamaba... ¡Iremos a la Colina de Ponny!...¡Iremos a la Colina de Ponny!

Si la enfermera Mary Jane hubiera estado en ese hospital y hubiera entrado en ese momento en aquella habitación la habría reconvenido diciéndole que esa no era la conducta propia de una enfermera y seguramente habría recibido un regaño mayúsculo.

Minutos después previendo que Anthony estaría cansado por las emociones del día al igual que ella, resolvió que era hora de ir a casa, además George estaba esperando fuera, así que se despidió de Anthony y pronto llegó al apartamento donde vivía.

No bien hubo dado vuelta a la llave del apartamento un olor familiar captó su sentido del olfato en gran medida. Entró e inmediatamente su rostro se iluminó mientras se llevaba las manos al mismo completamente asombrada.

Al menos había un ciento de Dulces Candies repartidas por toda la sala y un ciento más en su habitación, todas en su esplendor despidiendo su dulce aroma en el ambiente. Alcanzó a divisar en un jarrón de la esquina dos pequeñas tarjetas. Las tomó y leyó su contenido, una era de Albert, diciéndole que ese pequeño capricho había sido dispuesto por su sobrino y que esperaba que las disfrutara, mientras que en la otra tarjeta estaba firmada por Anthony sólo tenía una línea en la que decía:

"_Que seas feliz hoy y siempre querida Candy"_

**OOOOO**

Bostezaba una y otra vez, haciendo que su madre lo mirara con reproche, durante todo el camino venía haciendo lo mismo y no podía evitarlo, ya que en cuanto su madre recibió aquella nota habían salido muy temprano de la mansión de regreso a Chicago.

Neal no había dormido ni siquiera una hora, había pasado la noche fuera sin que su madre ni su hermana supieran, y entonces cuando llegó a la mansión, esperando encontrar descanso, se halló con que se iban ahora mismo a Chicago, reprimiendo un sentimiento de frustración, al ver que no podría recuperar algo de sueño.

Su hermana en cambio estaba radiante, la sola idea de que volverían a Chicago la había puesto extremadamente contenta, ambos, tanto su madre como él sabían la razón. Sarah Leagan también veía el viaje con placer, el poder volver a ver a sus antiguas amistades hacía renovar su orgullo de dama de alta sociedad.

El tren llegó y ellos se dirigieron inmediatamente a la mansión de la familia, en donde esperaban que los recibieran con la mayor de las alegrías, sin embargo al ver que sólo se hallaba en la mansión el personal de servicio no pudieron más que sentirse un poco decepcionados, toda la familia Andrew se hallaba fuera.

Sólo estaba Thomas que había pasado a recoger algunos documentos, y en cuanto Eliza lo vió se acercó rápidamente para averiguar en qué hospital se hallaba Anthony. Thomas se sorprendió al verlos, pero imaginó que el Sr. Williams había dado la orden de regreso de la familia Leagan enterándolos al mismo tiempo de las circunstancias de Anthony.

Una vez que le indicó el sitio, Eliza subió velozmente las escaleras y cambió sus ropas de viaje por un hermoso vestido que había comprado, Sarah Leagan también se aprestó a ir a aquel lugar para ver a la Tía Abuela, no dudando de que se encontraba allá. Sólo Neal que no le importaba en lo más mínimo nada de Anthony Brower, se retiró a su cuarto diciendo que no lo molestaran.

En poco tiempo ya estaban en el hospital y mientras su madre hablaba con la Tía Abuela en la sala de espera, Eliza se encaminó hacia la habitación según las indicaciones de la matriarca.

- Voy a poder verte de nuevo- susurró para sí muy emocionada, imaginando que él la recibiría con algo de pena por haberse marchado de esa forma días atrás, mientras que ella fingiría enojo para después decirle que lo perdonaba, que todo estaba olvidado.

Iba ensimismada cuando al lado de ella pasó alguien extrañamente familiar, si reparar de quién se trataba ya que sólo su pensamiento estaba en Anthony, anduvo todavía otros metros más antes de que se detuviera frente a la puerta, tocó suavemente y abrió la puerta después de que oyó la voz de él indicando que pasara.

Asomó su cabeza antes de entrar…-¡Hola Anthony!- dijo con la mayor dulzura que podía emitir.

Anthony que estaba sentado en el borde del lecho frunció el ceño unos instantes antes de girarse y ver hacia la puerta, ahí estaba Eliza Leagan con la mayor de las sonrisas…- ¡Hola Eliza..qué sorpresa!

Eliza entró en una exhalación y sin más lo abrazó tan fuerte que por poco y lo hacía caer.

- Eyy…espera Eliza o si no caeremos los dos- dijo con una sonrisa que la hizo derretir, mientras él se deshacía suavemente de su abrazo, lo que hizo que ella se desconcertara un poco, sin embargo eso no impidió que desapareciera en ella la emoción que le embargaba al verlo.

- Anthony..¿Cómo estás? El Tío Abuelo nos dijo que te habían encontrado y estabas en este hospital ¿qué pasó?..- empezó ella al tiempo que en su cara mostró algo de indignación al recordar la última vez que lo vió-… ahh y no se me olvida de que ni siquiera me dijiste adiós esa vez, fuiste cruel Anthony, aún cuando yo te apoyé y no le dije a nadie que estabas con vida.

- Lo siento- apareció algo de pena en el rostro del chico- aunque te dejé una nota ¿acaso no la viste Eliza?

- ¡Que si la ví!- exclamó crispada al recordar lo que sintió en cuanto leyó ese papel- ¡por supuesto! pero no debiste dejarme así de repente.

Mientras tanto el sonido de voces en la habitación extrañó a Candy cuando se iba acercando por el pasillo, más que nada porque esa voz le parecía familiar, _¿de quién podría tratarse?_

Abrió la puerta y depositó la bandeja que llevaba en sus manos en la mesita cercana cuando de repente sintió que alguien la tomaba del brazo.

Eliza de reojo había visto entrar a alguien con el uniforme de enfermera, pero inmediatamente giró su cabeza al distinguir el cabello rubio, y al ver de quién se trataba fue tan grande su rabia que se acercó y la tomó del brazo.

-¡Tú! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?- exclamó encolerizada, mientras la sostenía fuertemente- ¡¿Por qué estás aquí? Instantes después Anthony, que advirtió el daño que le estaba haciendo a Candy, la tomó del antebrazo obligando a Eliza a soltarla.

- ¡Vamos Eliza!¡¿Qué te pasa?- exclamó él a su vez, mirándola con disgusto para después ver a Candy que los miraba con sorpresa- Candy está aquí porque es mi enfermera.

-¡¿Qué dices Anthony? ¡No es posible!..¡¿qué hace aquí?- Eliza la seguía mirando enfurecida pasando su vista entre la de ella y la de Anthony que no la soltaba-¡ella debería estar en su hospitalucho de Chicago!

-¡Cállate Eliza!- Candy por fin habló quitándole la oportunidad a Anthony de replicar-Lo que deberías hacer es salir de aquí, no es hora de visitas.

- ¡Ahh! Ahora resulta que tú me vas a ordenar! - exclamó con sorna acercándose a ella ya que Anthony la había soltado- ¡pues no me voy! ¡Hazle como quieras enfermerita!

-¡Ya verás si no lo hago!- dijo Candy a su vez envalentonada, preparándose para sacarla como fuera.

- Eliza, Candy … por favor..- Anthony trató de hacer que el ambiente se calmara- Eliza, Candy tiene razón no es hora de visitas, te agradezco el que hayas venido pero creo que lo mejor es que vengas otro día…

-¡No Anthony! Yo estaba tan preocupada, porque la última vez que te ví estabas perfectamente, allá en Lakewood y ahora resulta que estás en este hospital- Eliza remarcó sus palabras para que Candy se diera cuenta de lo que quería decir.

Anthony también advirtió lo que Eliza trataba de hacer notar..- Lo sé Eliza y te agradezco el que estuvieras ahí… sin embargo no me arrepiento de haberme ido, tenía que hacerlo.

Candy al principio estaba confusa, no sabía que era de lo que hablaba la pelirroja, pero entonces se percató de que Eliza había visto a Anthony poco después de que había despertado _¿cómo era posible?_ Si nadie lo sabía excepto la Tía Abuela…. pero si Eliza y Anthony se habían encontrado en Lakewood….. ¿_Por qué ella no dijo nada…. y Anthony tampoco?_

Eliza aprovechando que la situación estaba donde ella quería, pensó que ya era tiempo de hacer que esa huérfana sufriera por todo lo que le había hecho.

- No te arrepientes…- repitió sus palabras y mirándolo con desconsuelo soltó lo que quería decir frente a aquella que odiaba- entonces… ¿no te arrepientes del beso que nos dimos?

Anthony la miró con sorpresa e inmediatamente se giró para ver a Candy cuyo semblante pasó de la incredulidad al de desaliento y tristeza al ver el rostro de él contrariado.

Eliza los miró alternativamente satisfecha de su logro, sin embargo poco le duró el gusto al oír las palabras de Anthony…

- Tú me besaste Eliza, yo no lo hice- declaró él firmemente mirándola con impasibilidad- y espero que jamás lo vuelvas a hacer.

-Pero Anthony…- Eliza quiso rebatir, pero Anthony se lo impidió interrumpiéndola.

-Gracias por visitarme y antes de irte te pediría que te disculparas con Candy pero, supongo que en todos estos años no has cambiado por lo que creo inútil esa petición, así que lo último que me queda es pedirte que te retires de mi habitación por favor…- dijo él abriendo la puerta.

- Anthony.. tú no puedes- Eliza trató de hacer que reconsiderara sus palabras buscando ver sus hermosos ojos, pero él sólo se limitó a mirar la pared frente a él, esperando a que ella saliera.

Entonces ella, viendo que no cambiaría de parecer, salió de la habitación no sin antes susurrar al pasar junto a él…- Si yo no he cambiado como dices, quien sí lo ha hecho es esta huérfana a quien defiendes tanto, ¡ella no te merece y te ha mentido!.

Anthony se extrañó antes sus palabras y la miró estupefacto , Eliza esbozó una sonrisa y dijo finalmente..- te lo aseguro, tarde o temprano te enterarás. La pelirroja salió triunfalmente, esperando haber sembrado la duda en él.

Mientras tanto dentro de la habitación el silencio se había instalado en tanto la luz de la tarde se extinguía haciendo que las siluetas de sus ocupantes se desvanecieran poco a poco.

::::

* * *

_N/A:Hola, creo que este capítulo salió algo largo, tuve negras intenciones de cortarle un poco antes..cuando la malvada Eliza soltó lo del beso, pero preferí dejarle hasta aquí...¿que pasará?No sé ustedes pero a mí me encantó el detallazo de Anthony :)_

**ginn19**: Hola! Ohh que mala eres, mira que dejar al wero en la incertidumbre.. bueno y de que hablo si yo escribí esto jaja, ya verás lo que sucede cuando Terry vuelva a aparecer. Sobre Candy pues sí, todas lo sabemos, pero lo más impotante es que ella se dé cuenta, lo cual todavía no le cabe en la cabeza a la rubia :( Sobre la fecha especial, pues se trataba más bien de lo que sucedió en este capi, pero también se acerca la que tu mencionas... y bueno Anthony por supuesto que estará listo para bailar (aquí se dan recuperaciones milagrosas jaja) Sobre los secuestradores, tendremos noticias del causante, y no te preocupes, ya ha sido demasiado lo que le ha pasado al wero hermoso para que lo lastimen más, bueno al menos físicamente ..lo prometo :)

Saludos!

**karime**: Hi! Sip veo que todas comentaron sobre este hecho, pues a esperar a ver que sucede con la pecosa, jaja yo también creo que es demasiado tiempo para subir un capi jaja pero la edición me lleva algo de tiempo. Abrazos!

**oligranchester**: Holis! Pues sí en eso tienes razón, porque al parecer ese es el pensamiento de Candy, aunque a mi modo de ver, no debería subestimarlo porque Anthony ha salido de situaciones difíciles, pero veremos que decide Candy. Saludos!

**Sandra**: Hola! Eso está muy claro, aunque pudiera parecer que lo hace inconscientemente ya que como bien dices no se ha dado cuenta, pasarán algunas cosas para que por fin lo haga... esperemos que sea pronto, mientras tanto Anthony hará su lucha. Abrazos!

_Gracias por sus reviews :), en el próximo sabremos algo del causante del secuestro de Anthony _

_Chao!_


	58. Chapter 58

_Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki © . Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento._

* * *

**LVIII**

_Deseo que la nada deje todo en silencio... _

…..

Dentro de la habitación, Candy después de haber oído aquellas palabras de Eliza haciéndole saber que había besado a Anthony no pudo dejar de sentir una sensación de desconsuelo, aunado a una fuerte opresión en el pecho. Se sentó lentamente en la silla que siempre ponía frente a la cama cada vez que le leía a Anthony sin advertir las últimas palabras que Eliza le había dicho a él antes de salir, mientras que a su vez Anthony se debatía entre la incomodidad de que Candy supiera lo que había sucedido con Eliza y la inquietud y desasosiego ante las últimas palabras de ésta.

No podía decirle nada, _¿qué podía decirle?_ No podía reclamarle _¿qué habría que reclamar?_ Simplemente ella no estaba en posición de nada, ella era sólo su enfermera, sólo eso y por supuesto tenía su amistad. Sin embargo _¿porque no dejaba de dolerle?._

-Bueno creo que es hora de irme- dijo ella levantándose de repente de la silla mirando el reloj de pared- el chofer debe estar esperándome.

- Candy yo….- Anthony la miró mientras ella recogía sus cosas sin detenerse un minuto, pero tuvo suficiente tiempo para acercarse a él y mirarle algo contrariado-…esa vez Eliza lo hizo inesperadamente que….

- No te preocupes Anthony, no pasa nada, tú eres libre de querer a quien sea, al que tú corazón decida- dijo mientras lo veía a los ojos, esos ojos azules que siempre le daban la tranquilidad y paz pero que ahora mostraban algo distinto…no distinguiendo que podría ser.

- Candy no es….-trato de explicar Anthony. Candy movió la cabeza negativamente.

- No digas nada, no es necesario- dijo mientras sonreía aunque por dentro se sentía muy mal- ambos sabemos cómo es Eliza y como bien dijiste no ha cambiado…..ahora lo que necesitas es descansar.

- Candy…- dijo él mientras la veía salir de la habitación no sin antes de cerrar la puerta y mirarlo para decirle..- buenas noches Anthony, nos vemos mañana.

Cerró la puerta y trató de serenarse, mientras caminaba rumbo a la salida del hospital, una vez que llegó ahí, el chofer abrió la portezuela y ella entró, instantes después el auto salía velozmente en dirección a Chicago, mientras que por la ventana de su habitación Anthony afligido cerraba la cortina después de ver partir el carro que la llevaría rumbo a su apartamento .

A la mañana siguiente Candy llegó como de costumbre puntualmente al hospital, no había podido dormir después de lo que había sucedido, a la enorme sorpresa de haber oído algo como eso, el impacto había sido muy grande y esa sensación de desasosiego aún estaba ahí,lo cual lo atribuyó a que Anthony le era muy querido; así que se levantó con muchos ánimos, ya que había decidido que olvidaría lo sucedido con Eliza y también haría que pasara lo mismo con Anthony, las artimañas de las que se valía la pelirroja eran muy conocidas por la rubia y no se iba a dejar amilanar por ello y para ello tenía un plan en mente.

El día estaba refrescante, el sol radiante y era un inmejorable día para pasarlo fuera, aspirando el aire puro, mientras tanto dentro de la habitación 102, un jovencito esperaba impaciente la llegada de la rubia enfermera.

- ¡Buenos días Anthony!- exclamó animosa Candy al entrar y verlo frente a ella sin reparar en su expresión- ¡Por fin llegó el día!

-Hola Candy- saludó un poco menos entusiasta el joven Brown con extrañeza en su rostro al verla tan alegre- … ¿a qué te refieres?

-¡Hoy saldremos de la habitación! ¡Ven, daremos un paseo por el jardín!- se acercó a él tomándolo de una de sus manos, mientras él se dejaba hacer, demasiado sorprendido para hablar pero siguiéndola de buena gana.

Atravesaron el largo pasillo, mientras Candy veía hacia todos lados esperando no encontrarse con alguna enfermera, que para su fortuna todas estaban ocupadas en el otro edificio, por lo que había vía libre para salir sin que prácticamente nadie los viera, solo algunos pacientes que se encontraban por ahí lo vieron y al pasar algunas féminas repararon en la presencia de Anthony mirándolo boquiabiertas, no imaginándose de quién podría tratarse, pero de lo que estaban seguras era de que aquel joven de cabello largo poseía un atractivo imposible de dejar de percibir.

Candy consciente de que lo que sucedía, aumentó aún más el paso, llevándolo casi a rastras, cuando al fin pudieron llegar al jardín que aunque tenía el mismo aspecto sombrío que el mismo edificio del hospital era agradable, fue entonces que pudo descansar tranquila, mientras que Anthony en todo ese tiempo cuando iban pasando por el pasillo solo se había concentrado en sentir el tacto de su mano con la de él y mirado la espalda de ella que iba por delante suyo.

En cuanto ambos llegaron al claro del jardín, Candy inmediatamente buscó con sus ojos un árbol con buena sombra, enseguida lo descubrió y guió a Anthony hacia el sitio que había elegido.

Llegaron y se sentaron plácidamente a su sombra, Candy estiró las piernas y sus brazos dando un suspiro de satisfacción, mientras veía alrededor para después verlo a él mientras que Anthony hizo otro tanto.

-¿Verdad que es refrescante?- preguntó animada mientras podía distinguir que Anthony también podía apreciar la belleza de ese pequeño espacio.

-Sí, aún cuando los rayos del sol caen directamente- refirió él mirando hacia la copa del árbol- sin embargo puedo sentir el calor de la estación.

- Ah es cierto …estos días han sido muy calurosos, es por eso que pensé que sería una buena idea por lo menos salieras del encierro de esa habitación y tomaras aire fresco- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

- Te lo agradezco Candy, aunque no sabía que ya podía salir de la habitación- dijo él con una sonrisa.

- No puedes…- dijo ella mirando hacia otro lado para después girarse y decirle..- a menos que esté yo contigo.

Anthony no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, pero recuperó rápidamente su compostura siguiendo el juego…- Entonces tendré que convencer a la señorita enfermera para que pueda admirar este sitio muchas más veces en su agradable compañía.

Ahora fue el turno de Candy de sonrojarse, pero Anthony no lo advirtió ya que ella a propósito desvió la mirada hacia otro lugar.

- No me imagino el calor que hará el día de la fiesta, afortunadamente será en la noche- Candy cambió el tema de conversación- Annie está muy contenta, cuenta los días para que llegue ese momento.

- Archie también, aún cuando trata de disimularlo, esa cara de felicidad se le nota a leguas- declaró él divertido- y creo que los nervios aparecen cada día más en él. No me imagino como estará el día de la boda.

-Estoy muy contenta por ellos dos, especialmente por Annie, ella es como mi hermana y nadie mejor para ella que Archie- comentó mientras miraba distraídamente hacia la hierba.

- ¿Y tú Candy?- preguntó él tratando de descubrir más sobre su pasado y a su vez tratando de llevar la conversación hacia un punto en particular…-¿quién es el mejor para …?

-¡¿Yo? Yo estoy bien Anthony- lo interrumpió sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos- el trabajo me hace feliz, ver a los pacientes completamente restablecidos hace que mi corazón sienta la mayor dicha.

- No me refería a eso…. - indicó inquieto y contrariado ante la respuesta de ella- lo que estoy tratando de decir es que si tú tienes a alguien…..

- Preferiría no hablar de ello por ahora ¿sí Anthony?- ella seguía sin verlo- ahora lo único que ocupa mi mente es verte fuera de este hospital .. y parece que será muy pronto..¡a que sí! Ya te veo bailando muchas piezas en la fiesta de compromiso.

Candy se levantó y empezó a imitar los pasos del vals que ella siempre guardaría en su memoria trayéndole esos recuerdos de los días felices que había pasado al lado de él y también al lado de Terry, no se detuvo a pensar en otra cosa que no fueran las notas de ese hermoso vals, no quería pensar en alguna otra cosa, no no… no quería pensar.

Anthony mientras la veía bailar consigo misma, no entendía por qué Candy no quería contarle lo que había pasado con ella en esos años atrás, pero entonces algo en su cabeza empezó a rebullir, sabía que no todo había sido felicidad, probablemente también había en su corazón mucho sufrimiento, podía sentirlo, sin embargo aunque estaba un poco dolido porque ella no se lo contara, decidió que esperaría, esperaría hasta que ella pudiera abrirle completamente su corazón, sí…..sería paciente.

Él también se levantó y la imitó tomando sus manos para bailar juntos aquella melodía sin sonido físico en el exterior, ya que sólo existía en sus corazones.

**OOOOO**

-Y bien ¿Cómo te fue?- le preguntó con curiosidad, pero por su semblante ya había adivinado sin necesidad de preguntar, aún así lo hizo, y no sintió remordimiento alguno.

-¡Ésa huérfana de establo estaba ahí!.. ¡ahora resulta que es su enfermera!- dijo irónica arrojando la bolsa al sofá de su habitación, mientras que Neal la seguía observando divertido desde el marco de la puerta.

- Ahh hermanita.. se veía venir- dijo tranquilamente, aunque tampoco la situación le gustaba mucho sin embargo ya había contemplado esa posibilidad-…y seguramente tanto la Tía Abuela como el Tío Abuelo deben haberla apoyado para desgracia nuestra.

- ¡Pues yo no me quedaré de brazos cruzados! ¡Haré lo imposible!- dijo ella mientras andaba de un lado a otro- ésa no puede estar cerca de él ..¡Anthony es sólo mío!

- Y a todo esto, ¿qué dijo el querido primo? – preguntó con curiosidad- ¿porque está en el hospital?

- No lo sé, no tuve tiempo de preguntarle- declaró ella aún con rabia pensando en la rubia enfermera- pero al parecer ya sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que salga del hospital según oí de nuestra madre que habló con la Tía Abuela, pero….. al verlo pude distinguir que estuvo muy mal, pude ver algunas cicatrices en sus brazos.

- Mmm, es extraño…- Neal frunció el entrecejo, moría por saber qué le había sucedido, aunque no era una buena opción resolvió que tal vez sería buena idea investigar- en fin….¿pudiste averiguar algo más?

- Por lo que noté, él todavía la quiere, pero…. dijo Eliza detuvo su andar y suspicazmente dijo - ella no dijo nada en cuanto dije que había besado a Anthony..

-¡¿Qué qué?- exclamó asombrado Neal, eso sí que no lo sabía- ¡¿Cómo?¡¿Cuándo?

- Fue cuando lo hallé en Lakewood, - su rostro mostró una alegría fugaz al ver la cara de Neal sin embargo inmediatamente la cambió por la rabia al recordar cómo la había echado Anthony-pero el muy ingrato, no sólo me dijo que jamás lo volviera a hacer, ¡si no que me echó de su habitación enfrente de ella!

- Ahh, típico de Anthony, en eso no ha cambiado- dijo Neal sin darle la mayor importancia- pero … volviendo a lo de antes….eso quiere decir que a ella ya no le interesa Anthony y sólo el maldito de Grandchester ¿no?

-No sé hermanito, el día que vimos a esos dos en NY parecían muy acaramelados- Neal no pudo dejar de reprimir una mueca de disgusto ante esa mención- y si mi intuición no me falla te diría que la huérfana no le ha dicho nada a Anthony de Terry…

-¿Eso crees Eliza? ¿Por qué lo haría?- Neal estaba intrigado una vez más.

- Quiere quedarse con los dos…¡que más puede ser!..- declaró ella indignada- pero yo se lo dije a Anthony, que ésa le estaba mintiendo y por unos instantes sentí que él dudaba, pero aún así me sacó.

-¿No se lo dijiste directamente?...- ante la negativa de ella Neal apremió-¡Lo hubieras hecho Eliza!

- No,…. habría estado bien para ver la cara que ponía ella y la reacción de él, pero sentí que habría que esperar a un momento mejor, si lo hubiera dicho el efecto sería menor- dijo ella maliciosa- pero tengo una mejor idea… y entonces verás hermanito cómo el amor que todavía le tiene Anthony a su querida Candy se romperá en pedazos!

-¡Ay hermanita, tú y tus planes geniales!... espero que ahora si resulten - declaró divertido ante lo que sobrevendría.

-Ya lo verás….. ya lo verás, solo unos días más - dijo ella con una sonrisa, pensando en lo divertido que serían los próximos días a venir.

**OOOOO**

Disfrutar los días próximos al verano era lo mejor que podía hacer, ésa había sido su idea al recorrer las ciudades más importantes del país, sin embargo un asunto lo había detenido en aquella ciudad, el ver que probablemente había encontrado algún resquicio a su favor entre esa poderosa familia.

Había llegado a las afueras de Chicago y se había hospedado por unos días en el centro de la ciudad en un suntuoso hotel, le gustaba ver desde los enormes ventanales, la vista de la calle, fue entonces cuando de pronto lo vió, haciendo que ese sentimiento volviera a su mente, después de tanto tiempo… sabía que no era él, pero había que actuar rápido, le hizo una señal al hombre que lo acompañaba a todos lados para indicarle que era lo que se debía hacer.

Pero ahora, ya no quería recordar aquello, ya había franqueado esa súbita emoción de gloria y orgullo para dar paso a la frustración y enojo así que trató de eliminarla completamente yéndose de nuevo, el aspecto de la ciudad le había agradado sobremanera, sin embargo primero había que desechar esa mala experiencia, prometiéndose que la siguiente vez, si es que había alguna lograría llevar a cabo su objetivo.

Ahora estaba tranquilo, en la ciudad del viento según había oído que recientemente la habían bautizado así, pensó que más que volver a buscar otra oportunidad, ésta llegaría, lo sabía por experiencia, sin embargo no dejaba de sentirse ligeramente impaciente por ello, no en vano lo acontecido con ese chico lo había .. como decirlo… impulsado de alguna forma.

Tomó una de sus cajetillas que siempre llevaba consigo en el bolsillo de su gabardina, al abrirla se aseguró de que esta vez estuviera completa, el hombre que siempre le acompañaba se encargaba de tener siempre una a la mano, sin embargo había cometido el error de dejar que otras personas suplieran el gusto de su señor no revisando que el contenido estuviera completo, llevándose una enorme reprimenda de parte de éste al notar los faltantes, desde entonces, él mismo disponía siempre de por lo menos dos pares de cajetillas para cada día.

-Veo que has aprendido la lección y no te has dejado influenciar- el hombre dejó que las volutas de humo se esparcieran por doquier- sabes que no hay una próxima vez, para detalles como éstos.

- Sí mi Lord- respondió el hombre sin ningún rastro de cohibimiento, estaba más que agradecido por servir a alguien como su señor.

- Bien…- dijo su amo, el cual tenía un aspecto fiero e imponente, como todas aquellas familias acaudaladas.

-¿Necesita algo más mi Lord?- preguntó después de un breve silencio, mientras se preparaba para reunir las cosas necesarias para el día siguiente.

- No por ahora…..puedes irte- dijo tras una pausa, en la que nuevamente hacían acto de presencia las espirales de humo que escapaban por la ventana recién abierta desde lo alto del edificio.

Se oyó la puerta abrirse y atravesar a través de ella al acompañante, para después quedarse a solas en esa acogedora habitación de hotel, sin embargo poco pudo disfrutar de aquello porque minutos después el mismo acompañante hacía nuevamente acto de aparición.

Después de cruzar el umbral de la puerta se detuvo observando la espalda de su señor, que permanecía en la misma posición en que lo había dejado, frente al enorme ventanal..

- Mi Lord han llegado noticias de Chicago- dijo flemático, controlando perfectamente el sonido de su voz.

Al ver que su señor no decía nada y permanecía incólume continuó…- al parecer hay rumores de que algo sucede con los Andrew, se les ha visto considerablemente en un hospital no muy lejos de Chicago, los rumores dicen que probablemente se trate de algo relacionado con la matriarca de ese clan, pero no se ha confirmado, al parecer nadie sabe exactamente qué es lo que sucede y todo se mantiene en el más estricto misterio.

- ¿Un misterio? ¿Los Andrew en un misterio?- el hombre siguió en la misma posición, pero no pudo dejar de mostrar una sonrisa irónica ante aquello- ésa sí que es una noticia.

- Sin embargo nuestros hombres han advertido que recientemente se ha incrementado la seguridad en el lugar, deteniendo a cualquiera que les parezca sospechoso por lo que no se han presentado regularmente en el sitio, diciendo que es algo extraño tanta seguridad en dado caso de que se tratara de alguna enfermedad de parte de un miembro de la familia.

- Mmm- en ese momento la mente de su señor empezó a moverse, tratando de encontrarle algún sentido a lo que acababa de oír- ¿ha estado alguien más además de Elroy?

- Sí, de hecho también el Sr. William Andrew, junto con su sobrino Archiebald Cornwell, además de su hija adoptiva, que ahora trabaja en ese sitio…..

- Si no mal recuerdo, ella es enfermera ….¿no es así?- preguntó pero más bien era como diciéndoselo a sí mismo.

-Así es mi Lord, se ha trasladado desde hace algunos días a ese lugar- respondió su acompañante.

-Esos misterios que rodean a esa familia es algo privativo de ellos, no me sorprende en absoluto- tranquilamente sacó otro cigarrillo mientras el otro hombre se apresuró a darle lumbre- sin embargo conviene seguir al tanto de ellos, me intriga el saber qué es lo que pasa, pero aún así conociéndolo me extraña que precisamente él de pie a los rumores y misterios….extraño en verdad.

Entonces de pronto recordó al joven….- ¿Qué se ha sabido del chico vagabundo?..¿Tom se llamaba…?

- No se le ha vuelto a ver, sin embargo ordenaré que se revise el lugar en donde se le dejó- declaró el hombre convencido de su idea.

- Bien….en cuanto sepas algo…- su amo de nuevo se concentró en el cigarrillo.

- Sí mi Lord- dio una reverencia que su amo no advirtió ya que en todo ese tiempo le había dado la espalda y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta cuidadosamente.

- Sería verdaderamente una ironía – se dijo al pensar en la remota posibilidad de que aquél joven que habían mantenido cautivo hacía varias semanas fuera alguien que tuviera que ver… y entonces ahora los Andrew estuvieran en el hospital por …..

- Es imposible- finalizó convencido.

::::

* * *

_N/A: Holis! Esa pecosa no entiende verdad? tiene en ascuas a Anthony, pero eso no impedirá que pronto el wero le diga lo que siente...Eliza ya está pensando en la próxima jugada, ya que la otra no le salió tan bien y por último, el hombre misterioso se da a conocer, como ven es alguien importante y parece conocer a los Andrew :(_

**oligranchester:**Sip ya conocemos a Eliza, pero eso no la va a detener,y en cuanto a Candy pues ya viste que no le dió demasiada importancia, o al menos eso es lo que parece

Saludos!

**karime:** Hola! Oh eso es cierto imagínate, Candy que había deseado volver a tener a Anthony con ella y tenerlo ahí, pues obviamente estaba feliz y Anthony no se diga, uhh quien no habría deseado estar en el lgar de Candy y abrazar a Anthony..sobre Eliza pues sí la ponzoña no llegó a tanto y muy pronto Anthony le dirá que la sigue queriendo, falta poquito.

_Gracias por sus reviews :), y en el próximo volveremos a ver a Anne y en el Hogar de Pony tendrán una visita._

_Bye_


	59. Chapter 59

_Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki © . Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento._

* * *

**LIX**

_Sé que si el sol deja de brillar, conmigo estarás tú. _

…..

En cuanto llegaron a la mansión, tanto Albert como la matriarca se sentaron a descansar en la biblioteca de la misma, había sido días muy ajetreados en cuanto a los negocios, además de las visitas de cortesía, de las cuales algunas eran totalmente imprescindibles por lo que en cuanto podían realizaban una visita al hospital.

Porque Anthony era la persona más importante para ambos en esos momentos, no había un día en que no estuvieran al pendiente de su salud, sin embargo los compromisos adquiridos evitaban la visita que deseaban cada día desde que lo habían hallado.

Se alegraban de que al menos Candy pudiera estar la mayor parte del tiempo en el hospital, sin embargo no se sentían tranquilos al pensar que lamentablemente a falta de espacio en el hospital, ella no pudiera quedarse en la noche por si se requería. Aún así las cosas iban marchando bien, según el doctor, no se había presentado crisis que pusieran en peligro la salud del joven Brower.

Sin embargo tanto Albert como la Tía Abuela no dejaban de sentirse un poco intranquilos por otras circunstancias….

- Me han informado que no tardará en llegar- dijo el patriarca mirando la taza de té que recientemente había preparado la mucama- espero que haya al menos algo para poder saber exactamente que sucedió….

- Williams, esta situación no me gusta nada, ¿cómo es posible que todavía no se tenga siquiera una pista?- la Tía Abuela habló con cierta frustración en su voz.

- La habrá- declaró él plenamente convencido con un dejo de fiereza en su hablar-aunque tengamos que buscar hasta el fin de mundo para dar con ellos, lo haremos.

- ¿Cómo sabes que no se trata de una sola persona Williams? No podemos asegurarlo….

- Algo como lo que pasó no es obra de una sola persona- dijo él mirando a su vez a la matriarca que tenía puestos sus ojos fijos en su persona- ó al menos eso no es lo que creo, pienso firmemente que debe haber alguien detrás de esto, pero quienes hayan hecho que mi sobrino fuera encontrado así son igualmente culpables.

- Williams…..

En ese momento la irrupción de un hombre hizo que la conversación y los pensamientos de ambos permanecieran contenidos.

- Sr. William… Madame- dijo al entrar y hacer una reverencia en cuanto estuvo frente a ellos, rechazando al mismo tiempo el té que ofrecía la mucama que entró detrás de él, retirándose a su vez inmediatamente.

- Y bien Thomas…¿ hay algo nuevo?- preguntó la matriarca desesperada por oír lo que venía a decirles.

Thomas suspiró y trató de no mostrar el pesimismo que le invadía, sin embargo había que dar una respuesta….-No madame, lo siento, no hemos encontrado alguna otra pista.

Albert se levantó como tantas veces a caminar de aquí para allá cada que le preocupaba algo-…no puede ser, debe haber algo, algo se nos está escapando…

- Hemos revisado infinidad de veces el sitio y no hay nada excepto lo de la vez pasada, hemos preguntado a mucha gente de los alrededores y han dicho que no notaron nada extraño ese día…. por todo esto si me permiten expresar mi opinión, creo que lo que sucedió con el joven Anthony quienquiera que haya sido lo hizo desde otro sitio, dejándolo después en ese parque.

- Tienes razón Thomas, pero al ser verdad, esto se vuelve más difícil- Albert dejó de caminar un momento- …más y más difícil.

- Sin embargo todavía no sabemos si lo que ocurrió con el joven sólo quedó allí, parecería que… los que le hicieron eso o no saben que está en el hospital ..ó…- Thomas no se atrevió a decirlo, no frente de su ama.

-Ó…- lo conminó Albert a seguir aunque él también había llegado a esa conclusión. Entonces Thomas miró a la Sra. Elroy mientras que las palabras que salían de su boca no eran las mismas de su mente, no obstante que, lo que iba a decir era otra posibilidad.

- Simplemente pensaron que se trataba de alguien sin algún rango o familia por lo que lo dejaron en ese lugar olvidándose completamente de él al no obtener algún beneficio.

- Eso es muy probable Williams- acertó a decir la digna dama tratando de aferrarse a esa simple idea- de alguna manera Anthony en esos momentos no estaba con nosotros, nadie en la familia sabía todavía de su existencia y menos que perteneciera a los Andrew.

- Es verdad Tía Abuela, es muy probable que ésa sea la razón por la que lo hayan dejado con vida afortunadamente para nosotros, pero no podemos saberlo- dijo mientras volvía a sentarse- si Anthony recuperara la memoria podríamos avanzar, pero no quiero… no quisiera forzarlo a recordar momentos que seguramente han sido muy dolorosos.

- Yo tampoco quiero que mi nieto recupere esos recuerdos, no quiero verle sufrir- dijo a su vez la matriarca apesadumbrada- no quiero pensar en si pudiera ocurrirle otra crisis como dijo el doctor.

- Esperemos que no suceda Tía Abuela- expuso Albert y después de una breve pausa agregó- pero mientras estamos estancados.

Thomas miró a Albert con evidentes muestras de querer decir algo, acto que a su vez Albert entendió perfectamente…..no lo haría frente a la Tía Abuela, no quería preocuparla más de lo que ya estaba.

Ambos estaban pensando en qué hacer para hablar a solas cuando la misma Tía Abuela los sacó del apuro, diciéndoles que se retiraría a descansar a su habitación, deseándoles una buena tarde.

Una vez que hubo salido de la biblioteca ayudada por una mucama, Albert sin más preámbulos conminó a Thomas a hablar.

- Además de lo que le mencioné a la Sra. Elroy hay también otra posibilidad…

- Veamos si es la misma que había resuelto también..- dijo a su vez Albert intrigado.

- También existe la posibilidad de que saben que está ahí en el hospital y están esperando el momento para arremeter de nuevo.

- Thomas, al parecer compartimos los mismos pensamientos…. sí yo también contemplo eso y es la perspectiva más peligrosa- dijo tras un ligero suspiro- habrá que redoblar la vigilancia…

- Ya lo he contemplado Sr. William y lo veré hoy mismo- Thomas se apresuró a decirlo.

- Muy bien, así al menos podremos estar un poco más tranquilos, por lo menos hasta que pueda salir, que será muy pronto- sonrió ante esa viabilidad.

**OOOOO**

_Toc, toc_

Inmediatamente y sin esperar que se oyera el permiso de entrada, empujó la ligera puerta, entrando en la habitación.

- ¡Candy! ¡Qué sorpresa!- exclamó la mujer que se encontraba sentada con un libro en las manos en uno de los sillones, dispuestos para la lectura.

- ¡Hola Anne! Tenía muchas ganas de verte ¿me extrañaste?- preguntó con una enorme sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella y le daba un fuerte y sentido abrazo.

-¡Claro Candy! ¿ y tú? ¿Cómo has estado…?- respondió a su vez la mujer y añadió- ¿Cómo está tu paciente…?….. tu primo ¿ verdad?

Candy deshizo el abrazo y se sentó junto a ella….

- Anthony está bien, va mejorando notablemente y ya sólo es cuestión de algunos días para que pueda al fin salir de ese hospital- enunció mirando distraídamente alrededor de la recámara sin embargo la sonrisa no había desaparecido de su rostro como bien pudo observar Anne en cuánto se volvió hacia ella- ¡estoy muy contenta! Pronto podrá estar con nosotros ¡¿Puedes creerlo?

- Sí, me alegra por ese jovencito, y también por ti, se ve que lo quieres mucho..- declaró Anne sinceramente – sin embargo sé que estar en un hospital no es muy alegre que digamos.

-Lo sé Anne, a pesar de que no lo necesitas, has estado aquí durante mucho tiempo ¿no es así en tu caso?- Candy sabía poco de los motivos por los que Anne estaba ahí, tan sólo lo que ella misma le había dicho.

Anne tan sólo se limitó a verla y sonreír para después decirle..- Este lugar es como mi casa, y todas ustedes son como mi familia, tú especialmente eres como una hija para mí Candy, ¿ya lo sabes verdad?

-Gracias…- murmuró Candy contenta- no sabes lo agradecida que estoy por haber encontrado una persona como tú aquí….

- Bueno, basta de ponernos tan sentimentales y cuéntame..¿Cómo estás?- preguntó la mujer curiosa.

- Muy bien, todo ha estado marchando de maravilla, el trabajo en el hospital es muy tranquilo gracias a Anthony, él trata de aligerar mi trabajo y el tiempo se pasa rápido-dijo Candy con emoción al hablar.

- Ya veo….- Anne no pudo reprimir una ligera sonrisa- sin embargo me refería a otra cuestión ¿Cómo estás aquí?

Entonces señaló la parte izquierda en el cuerpo de Candy..- ¿Que pasa ahí dentro?

- Nn…no entiendo- Candy se ruborizó un poco, mientras empezaba a entender que era lo que ella quería saber.

- Hablo de Terry ¿Cómo te has sentido ahora que no se han visto? ¿Lo extrañas? - preguntó en voz baja tratando de advertir su reacción.

Candy mostró una sonrisa cansada, para después desaparecerla y mostrar una mueca de decepción al tiempo que se levantaba del sillón de Anne para quitarse el abrigo de viaje y dejarlo en una silla cercana.

- No lo he visto en días debido a la gira que tiene con su compañía, claro que lo extraño, pero…

- Pero...- Anne la apremió a que continuara- ¿qué pasa Candy?

- No lo sé…- respondió ella con afectación- cuando estoy con él, me siento muy bien, hacemos muchas cosas divertidas juntos, él me hace sentir querida a cada momento…

- Pero…. - insistió la mujer de mediana edad- ¿no lo quieres?

- ¡Claro que lo quiero!- dijo Candy enfáticamente convencida de lo que decía sin embargo al momento en que esa imagen atravesó su mente no tuvo más remedio que reconocerlo- pero cada vez que lo veo a él, me olvido, me olvido de lo que he vivido con Terry, me olvido de extrañarlo a cada instante como solía hacerlo antes de que él llegara, ahora sólo cuando veo esa sonrisa y la paz que me transmiten sus ojos, su cercanía, su voz, olvido todo Anne….olvido todo y tengo una extraña y agridulce mezcla de sentimientos…

- Hablando de "el"….te refieres a tu primo Anthony ¿verdad?- Anne interrumpió su monologar sabiendo de quién se trataba desde un inicio.

- Sí, de Anthony- susurró la pecosa al darse cuenta de que había exteriorizado parte de sus pensamientos que guardaba profundamente, mientras nuevamente el rubor se hacía presente en sus blancas mejillas- desde que supe que no nos había dejado, sentí que volvía a mí una parte de mi alma, alguien que pensé había perdido irremediablemente y ahora regresaba para remover recuerdos, recuerdos felices y tristes a la vez, pero que no se comparan con el hecho de saber lo importante que es en mi vida.

- Candy …..con esto que me dices ¿estás segura de amar a Terry?... ¿Lo amas? -preguntó por fin Anne con cierto énfasis para que Candy pudiera oír claramente.

Candy la miró, ahora era Anne quién preguntaba lo mismo que Annie.

Días atrás estaba segura de que lo suyo con Terry iba bien aún a pesar de que le había pedido que fuera poco a poco tratando de sanar las heridas de su pasado en común, pero ahora todo había vuelto a hundirse, la añoranza por Anthony se había vuelto realidad, Anthony estaba ahí con vida, presente de nuevo, Candy no ignoraba las señales de que él seguía albergando ese amor intangible hacia ella como años atrás, aunque no exteriorizara con palabras lo que sentía, pero Candy precisó que lo que sentía por Terruce Grandchester probablemente le ayudaría de ahí en adelante.

- Sí… estoy segura- declaró ella sin atreverse a mirarle, porque no quería que su corazón vacilara, no cuando había decidido tener otra oportunidad, no cuando las palabras de Eliza habían hecho mella en ella en forma significativa aunque tratara de minimizarlas.

Anne pudo sentirlo, Candy no quería reconocer la confusión que poco a poco estaba invadiendo su corazón, sin embargo ella ahí estaría para ayudarla , cuando finalmente sucediera y se diera cuenta.

- Está bien.. no te preguntaré más…-le dijo al tiempo que la sostenía en un amoroso abrazo, tras lo cual ambas se tranquilizaron un poco.

Un rato después Candy se despidió de ella y salió del hospital con rumbo a su apartamento mientras que Anne pensaba en lo que Candy le había dicho.

- Candy… lo sé…. no necesitas decírmelo, sé lo que sientes… pero no te preocupes, tu corazón sabrá tomar el camino correcto, él te dirá por dónde, él te guiará hacia aquél a quien verdaderamente pertenece, sólo dale tiempo…

Tiempo.

**OOOOO**

El día despuntaba con un sol radiante y todos en el Hogar aún a pesar de que se negaban a levantarse de la cama habían sentido los rayos del sol filtrarse a través de la ventana haciendo que despertaran con una sonrisa al sentir calidez.

Y la alegría sería doble en ese mismo día ya que no sabían que recibirían la visita de una hija pródiga, que aunque no tenía el mismo carisma que cierta pecosa con los niños, la recibían con igual cariño cada vez que los visitaba, especialmente la Hermana María y La señorita Pony que la conocían bien.

Un auto familiar se acercaba por el camino poco transitado hacia el Hogar llegando escasos poco minutos después a la entrada del mismo, descendiendo de él una chica de cabello negro con una sonrisa al ver en la entrada a dos personas muy queridas.

- ¡Annie! ¡Qué sorpresa!- exclamó la señorita Pony seguida por la hermana María y los niños corriendo a su encuentro.

- Hola Señorita Pony, hermana María- saludó Annie alegremente mientras se encaminaba a su encuentro-¿cómo han estado?

- Bien, pero pasa , pasa- indicó la hermana María y mirando por el hombro de ella, esperando ver a alguien más salir del auto- ¿has venido sola?

- Sí, Archie no pudo venir por asuntos de trabajo y Candy también pero les mandan saludos.

- Ah entonces también envíales nuestros saludos a ellos también- indicó la señorita Pony mientras se adentraban al Hogar- ¿cómo has estado Annie?

- Muy bien, de hecho muy contenta y el motivo de mi visita es para entregarles esto- declaró mientras le extendía un sobre de un blanco inmaculado ribeteado de dorado en el cual se podía ver el emblema de los Andrew.

-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó la hermana María mientras la señorita Pony abría el sobre y leía su contenido iluminándose su rostro.

- Es una invitación a mi fiesta de compromiso que será en los próximos días- Annie no pudo ocultar el entusiasmo y la excitación porque llegara ese día- me gustaría que nos acompañaran, todos estaríamos muy contentos con su presencia ese día.

La señorita Pony se detuvo un momento para escrutar a Annie, ya no era la misma niña que se comportaba de manera egoísta. Había cambiado, las últimas veces que la había visto en el Hogar notó que su comportamiento era diferente, siempre supo que renegaba del lugar que la había criado pero ahora podía ver en su semblante la honestidad de sus sentimientos, y el cariño que les tenía al igual que a su hermana Candy la última vez que habían venido al Hogar juntas.

- Por supuesto que iremos- le sonrió la señorita Pony- no nos perderíamos un evento así ¿ no lo cree hermana María?

- Así es, te agradecemos el que hayas venido personalmente, aunque pudiste habérnoslo enviado por correo.

- Ahh hermana como si no supiéramos lo rápido que llega el correo aquí- Annie habló con ironía haciendo que soltaran a reírse- no, quería venir yo misma para evitar que se perdiera en dado caso o les llegara muy tarde.

- Gracias Annie, te has convertido en una jovencita muy linda y amable, estoy segura que el joven Archie debe apreciar eso en ti- la anciana se sinceró un poco.

La mejillas de Annie se tiñeron un poco y sólo alcanzó a decir..- no sé si sea eso, pero su cariño significa mucho para mí, lo quiero mucho, no sé qué sería de mí si él no estuviera a mi lado.

- Pues no tendrás que preocuparte por eso ya que en pocos días se hará oficial su compromiso para después estar juntos como ambos desean- dijo la hermana María confortándola.

- Gracias, ustedes siempre han sido muy amables y cariñosas conmigo aún a pesar de todo.

- No te preocupes y vamos cuéntanos ¿cómo han estado?... ¿Cómo está Candy? ¿Le va bien en el hospital donde está trabajando?

- Todos estamos bien- apuntó Annie y reparando en que ellas no sabían lo que había sucedido, creyó justo que se enteraran- y muy felices con algo que pasó y no dábamos crédito. Las dos mujeres se quedaron extrañadas y expectantes ante lo que les diría la joven.

- Hace unos días nos enteramos de que alguien de la familia Andrew no había fallecido como creíamos, nadie pensó que algo así hubiera sucedido pero les dio la mayor felicidad al Tío Abuelo William, a la Tía Abuela, a Archie y Candy principalmente.

- ¿De quién se trata Annie?- preguntaron curiosas.

- Del chico del que siempre hablaba Candy cuando estaba con los Leegan y cuando fue adoptada con los Andrew… hablo de Anthony, él está con vida.

-¡¿Cómo?- exclamaron ambas cubriéndose la boca del asombro de la impactante buena nueva pero recobrándose al instante y recordando algo de lo que Candy les había mencionado- ¿hablas del jovencito que tenía un jardín de rosas y las cultivaba? ¿Cómo es posible?

- Sí, del mismo…- dijo Annie – sin embargo por ahora no se sabe que fue lo que ocurrió exactamente después de que despertó; pero lo que sí es que en todos estos años estuvo en un estado de sueño profundo del que apenas despertó, nadie lo sabía excepto la Tía Abuela.

- ¡Oh dios mío! Debió ser terrible haber guardado ese secreto- declaró la hermana María imaginando lo que sentía la Tía Abuela.

- Sí, ella dice que lo hizo para que continuaran sus vidas tanto Candy como sus primos, sin atarse a una posible tristeza aún mayor al verlo así por tanto tiempo…- Annie había comprendido los sentimientos de la anciana para actuar de ese modo y no la juzgaba- pero ahora está bien aunque en un hospital y Candy es su enfermera personal.

- Menuda sorpresa de la vida, imagino que Candy debe sentirse muy alegre por tener de vuelta a ese chico al que quería tanto…- la señorita Pony sabía, por lo que Candy le había mencionado en sus cartas poco antes de ese accidente y cuando llegó completamente abatida al Hogar después de la "muerte" de Anthony.

-Es verdad, está más que contenta tanto que se empeñó en ser la enfermera personal de Anthony aún cuando su trabajo está en otro hospital, creo que no la veía así desde hace mucho tiempo- recordó Annie, pues siempre supo que el joven Brower ocupaba un lugar muy especial en el corazón de su hermana y amiga y su pérdida la había afectado considerablemente durante mucho tiempo.

- Pues es una muy buena noticia Annie,¿ estará él en la fiesta de compromiso?... dijiste que estaba en el hospital ¿ está bien?

- Sí…. dentro de lo que cabe…. No recuerda que pasó para que llegara a dar al hospital pero según Candy pronto saldrá de ese lugar ya restablecido con el permiso del médico que lo atendió, así que yo creo que sí estará en ese día.

- ¡Gracias a Dios! Candy siempre nos habló de él y sabemos que es muy gentil y amable.. tengo muchas ganas de conocerlo…- la señorita Pony estaba entusiasmada.

- ¡Por supuesto que lo conocerán, yo que apenas lo conozco puedo decirles que no es sólo amable y gentil, es muy apuesto y varonil.- Annie podía reconocerlo abiertamente sin sentir algo especial.

- Me alegro, me alegro de que el joven Anthony no se haya ido y haya vuelto con su familia, no hay duda de que es un ser especial.

Annie no dudaba de ello, desde que lo conoció en el hospital supo entonces porque todos en la familia lo querían y el porqué Candy había sufrido tanto con su supuesta muerte. Archie con la pérdida de su hermano había sufrido también pero la vida le había recompensado con la vuelta de su primo querido como él decía, sí …Anthony como bien decía la Señorita Pony era un ser especial, amado por todos.

Y además de eso Annie había advertido que sus sentimientos hacia Candy no habían cambiado, él la seguía queriendo aún en todos estos años, no sabía porque pero sintió unos deseos enormes de que fuera él y no Terry con quien finalmente Candy pudiera alcanzar la felicidad que tanto se le había negado.

::::

* * *

_N/A:Hi hi Todavía no encuentran nada de aquellos tipos :( parte de lo que dijo Thomas es verdad, saben a que me refiero...Al menos ahora Candy sabe que Anthony es alguien muuy esencial y no quiere admitir que es mucho más de lo que le contó a Anne. Yo pienso lo mismo que Annie :)_

**Oligranchester**: Hola! Uhh, ese es el chiste...la intriga ...bueno cuando no trama algo la adorable pelirroja? creo que ya le tengo cariño jajaja, pues no andas tan perdida pero habrá muchas variantes que lo harán un poco cardiaco :s. Sip Candy conoce bien a Eliza pero no por eso dejó de afectarle un poco lo que ella dijo, como vimos en este capítulo. Saludos!

**Sasyta**: Hi! Tu cuenta no me permite enviarte PM para responder tu review :( Uhuhu ese lord aparecerá mas de aquí en adelante. Abrazos!

**karime**: Hi! Oh muchas gracias, aunque sé que son cortitos, trato de que tengan cosas interesantes :) Sip ese hombre (porque no es un chico) podría hacerle daño si sabe que lo engañó, pero habrá un factor importantísimo que determinará si eso sucede o no. Sobre Candy, pues sí debería hacerlo, pero creo que tiene miedo :( además de que parece que quiere dejar un poco de su pasado atrás y mientras tanto disfrutar del presente o sea Anthony, pero ya veremos que pasa. Chao y saludos!

::::

_Gracias por sus reviews chicas y pues que les digo en el próximo Anthony confiesa sus sentimientos!...pero no a la pecosa y tendremos un poco más de Eliza y Neal._

_Nos vemos!_


	60. Chapter 60

_Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki © . Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento_

* * *

**LX**

_Ya __no __quiero __más __ocultártelo__…__.solo __aférrame __a __tu __corazón._

…..

Estaba sentado en una de las bancas alrededor del mediano jardín del hospital, la brisa fresca hacía que algunos de sus cabellos dorados ondularan a su ritmo, mecidos por el ligero viento, mientras que él sólo se concentraba en mirar hacia un punto fijo …..lejos de ahí sin detenerse a observar alrededor suyo, perdiéndose en recuerdos de su niñez.

-¡Hola hermano!- se escuchó una voz detrás de él, mientras era abrazado por la espalda- pensé que estarías en la habitación, pero al no verte por ahí supuse que estarías cerca de un jardín ¿o no? …realmente eres predecible Anthony.

Una sonrisa se asomó en el rostro iluminado del joven rubio mientras veía a su primo…- Sigues conociéndome muy bien Archie, ¿dónde más podría estar?

- Mmm cierto que el hospital no es muy grande pero sé que te atraen mucho los jardines de rosas y éste no podía ser la excepción ¿verdad?

- Jajaja, es cierto aunque no haya muchas de ellas por aquí- Anthony entonces miró a su alrededor distinguiendo unas cuantas.

-¿En qué pensabas?- preguntó mientras se sentaba junto a él mirando distraídamente- parecía que estabas concentrado en algo.

-En Stear, en lo felices que éramos de niños sin preocuparnos demasiado por las cosas- declaró él suspirando profundamente- lo extraño mucho Archie, en estos días he sentido más su falta.

-¿Entonces Candy y yo no te bastamos primo?- preguntó Archie con falso reproche- mira que he tratado de venir a verte en todos esto días y aún así lo extrañas más a él..

- No…no es eso- Anthony trató de hacerse entender mostrando un poco de preocupación al sentir que había herido a Archie con sus palabras- no es lo que quiero decir...

- No te preocupes Anthony- Archie le dió una suave palmada en el hombro confortándolo- yo también pasé por eso, pero ahora estoy más que resignado a que no volveré a ver a mi hermano y tú has contribuido a que su partida ya sea menos dolorosa, por lo menos ya no estoy solo.

- Archie….- Anthony a su vez puso una de sus manos en su hombro para hacerle sentir su completo apoyo. Mientras que a su vez el castaño advirtió de la no presencia de Candy junto a su primo.

-¿En dónde está Candy?- y antes de que Anthony dijera una sola palabra supo lo que le diría- otra junta de enfermeras.

- Sí- confirmó al mismo tiempo que recordaba mientras miraba hacia el mismo punto fijo lejano- y ahora que lo mencionas, también pensaba en Candy.

- Mmmm esto se pone interesante- dijo Archie previendo lo que vendría a continuación-¿se puede saber porqué?

Anthony quitó la vista del horizonte para verlo por unos instantes y después fijarla en el suelo bajo sus pies.

- Tú sabes lo que sentía por ella antes de mi accidente del caballo- habló con voz calmada- hasta que desperté no ha habido un solo momento en el día que no piense en ella. Antes creyendo que ya no existía y que mi vida sería tan vacía y triste, pero desde que supe que todo eso no era verdad, que en todo este tiempo ella seguía aquí, jamás he dudado en mi amor por Candy. Este sentimiento que inició desde que nos conocimos, ha crecido más y más en estos días que ha estado a mi lado, me siento completamente bendecido por cada día que ella está conmigo, aquí en este sitio, por poder ver sus hermosos ojos, sentir su tacto, su cristalina voz y su calidez… eso hace que cada día me sienta más y más enamorado de ella….

- Anthony, creo que te estás tardando- Archie se limitó a decirle lo que pensaba desde días atrás- todo esto que estás diciendo debes decírselo cuanto antes, no sé si ella lo sepa o lo intuya pero es mejor decir las cosas claras y de frente.. ¿o no es eso lo que siempre decías querido primo?

- Ahh veo que al menos en uno de los Cornwell logré que germinara una semilla- aseveró el rubio con sorna- me imagino que eso sucedió entre la señorita Annie Brighter y tú.

- No realmente- contestó Archie un poco apenado, pero inmediatamente señaló con otro falso reproche- !Anthony Brower te estás desviando del tema!, no estamos hablando de mí sino de ti.

Eso hizo que inmediatamente la sonrisa de Anthony disminuyera un poco…- supongo que sí.

- Bueno volviendo a eso, yo te aconsejo que le digas a Candy cuanto antes lo que sientes por ella, sin embargo al mismo tiempo creo que probablemente no tengas una respuesta inmediata, ella ha pasado por momentos muy difíciles que …- alzó la mano al ver que Anthony iba a preguntar - yo no puedo contarte, sólo ella, porque según veo no han hablado de ello.

- Me ha contado lo que ha hecho en todos estos años que han pasado, pero sólo me ha hablado de los momentos felices, no entiendo porqué se ha limitado a callar las grandes penas y dificultades por las que ha pasado.

- Tú has sido una de ellas- aseveró su primo haciendo que Anthony se girara para verlo con algo de pesadumbre- creo que eso ya lo sabemos todos, pero hay otra cuestión difícil que no tiene mucho tiempo que sucedió…. sólo eso te puedo decir. Sin embargo no veo que haya alguna razón para que no le expreses lo que sientes por ella.

-Entiendo, gracias por decírmelo- Anthony se sintió un poco reconfortado ante las palabras de Archie, sabía que contaba con él-….. aunque ya había contemplado el decirle lo que siento, sólo espero el día que me den de alta para convencerla de ir a ese lugar en el que hemos prometido ir….. ese día definitivamente lo haré.

- Muy bien.. pero ¿cómo te sientes con respecto a eso?- Archie se sintió un poco inquieto ya que aunque conocía bien a Candy y probablemente ella aceptara los sentimientos de él, no estaba del todo seguro de qué era lo que pasaría en caso de que se diera lo contrario…. No creía que sucediera pero siempre había que pensar en ambas posibilidades por más lejanas que fueran.

- ¿Qué cómo me siento?... preocupado, feliz, ansioso, animado, impaciente….todo eso y más que no puedo describir con palabras- dijo Anthony con media sonrisa mostrando más que evidencia de su nerviosismo- …yo también no quiero que Candy se sienta presionada de algún modo , así que se lo diré pero al mismo tiempo le diré que no es necesario que me responda en ese momento, que la esperaré, así como también esperaré a que me abra completamente su corazón para así ser yo quien pueda sanar las heridas de su pasado…sólo así podremos continuar adelante….juntos en el caso de que me acepte.

- ¡Bien dicho primo!- declaró Archie completamente emocionado ante las palabras de Anthony- estoy seguro de que ella te aceptará ¡ya lo verás!

- Eso espero Archie, porque mi corazón y alma no hacen otra cosa más que amarla cada día- declaró finalmente Anthony dirigiendo nuevamente su mirada azul hacia el horizonte - y así será por el resto de mi vida.

**OOOOO**

Hasta que obtuvo una respuesta afirmativa, pudo por fin sentirse animada ante la perspectiva de lo que vendría, la mucama había llevado expresamente aquel sobre personalmente al correo por indicaciones suyas y tomando las mayores prevenciones. Ahora sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que ese plan empezara a funcionar, estaba segura de que él vendría y si todo salía bien….. ¿Quién notaría que ella estaba detrás de ello?

Había previsto que era muy probable que la descubrieran, pero sería después de que él se hubiera presentado, ya tenía lista la respuesta a los reclamos… había actuado de buena fe.

El problema era si la invitación era muy personal, en ese caso habría sido difícil que él viniera, porque el actor según le habían informado se encontraba de gira teatral, pero sabía que si agregaba una nota donde ella se lo pidiera, él haría lo posible por venir, o al menos eso era lo que Eliza pensaba….

Otro de los problemas que resolvería en su momento, sería el mismo día de la fiesta, había temido que el Tío Abuelo no quisiera volver a recibirlos en la mansión, sin embargo estaba segura de que por ser de los Leagan no habría objeción alguna para dejarla pasar, además como su hermano seguramente asistiría al igual que su madre, ahí habría un buen pretexto para fingir el olvido de su invitación personal..

Ahora sólo era cuestión de tiempo, días para que todo empezara según sus planes, aquel desplante de Anthony en el hospital no se le había olvidado y en ese momento se vengaría de ellos, de Candy, de Terry y del mismo Anthony aunque siguiera sintiendo amor por él.

Sin embargo cada vez que pensaba en todos los momentos junto a Anthony, él siempre había interpuesto a la huérfana antes que ella, Eliza no podía dejar de sentirse humillada y dolida cada que eso pasaba, pero aún así no había dejado de quererlo, había sufrido también con su supuesta muerte, se había sentido muy feliz los días que pasó con él en Lakewood, cuando todavía ignoraba la existencia de Candy y no había resistido el impulso de besarlo. Estaba segura de que de haber tenido un poco más de tiempo y si Anthony no hubiera sentido esos impulsos de irse, lo habría logrado, habría logrado que por fin se fijara en ella….. pero no, no había sido así…..

Aún así no podía dejar de sentir lo que sentía por el rubio, siempre lo había querido desde que lo conoció, no Archie ó Stear, sólo Anthony, él y sólo él, ni aún cuando se había sentido atraída a Terry como todas las chicas en el Colegio San Pablo, había podido olvidar a su primo.

- Eliza ¿estás lista?- se oyó una voz fuera de su habitación.

- Sí mamita, enseguida bajo- estaba frente al espejo mientras la mucama terminaba de arreglarle el cabello.

- No tardes, que el chofer ya tiene un rato esperando- la conminó su madre, al tiempo que se oía el eco de sus pasos alejarse.

- Ya está señorita- la mucama terminó de arreglarle el adorno del cabello para después acercarle una sombrilla- se ve usted preciosa.

Eliza no dijo nada, tan solo tomó la sombrilla y salió de la habitación, mientras iba poniéndose los guantes, pudo ver a su hermano bajo las escaleras impaciente.

- Mamá nos está esperando en el auto- le anunció para después irse él también hacia la entrada, minutos después los tres ya dentro del auto iban rumbo a las tiendas de la ciudad, Sarah Leagan sabía que era mejor ir con anticipación para escoger los mejores vestidos, además de ello también había que comprar un traje para el señor Leagan que llegaría en esos días para la fiesta.

Una vez que hubieron escogido lo que llevarían para ese día, Eliza estaba tan animada que tanto su hermano como su madre notaron su buen humor.

- ¿Crees que el vestido sea lo suficientemente hermoso mamá?- preguntó muy entusiasmada- quiero que todos me volteen a ver.

- Claro que sí hija- dijo su madre distraídamente mientras revisaba entre las compras que el traje que había escogido para su esposo fuera el adecuado y fuera el que había justamente elegido.

- Quieres que todos te volteen a ver ó que sea Anthony quien no deje de hacerlo hermanita- Neal puso énfasis en el nombre de su primo, sabiendo que era lo que en realidad quería Eliza.

Al parecer el doctor que estaba encargado de Anthony todavía no daba su resolución sobre su salida del hospital, sin embargo la Tía Abuela creía que era lo más seguro, le había transmitido sus sospechas a Sarah Leagan y ésta a las insistentes preguntas de su hija sobre el tema, le había dicho lo que la Tía Abuela pensaba.

- Todos- dijo con falsa seguridad-… aunque no me importaría en absoluto que él lo notara.

-Mmmm ya veo- Neal estudió su reacción pero después no le dió la mayor importancia- probablemente él no dormirá de pensar qué hermoso vestido llevarás.

Eliza se molestó y lo fulminó con su mirada pero supo ocultar su molestia, ya que en ese momento lo único que importaba es que se divertiría con la sorpresa que tenía preparada para ese día, ni siquiera Neal sabía todavía lo que había planeado.

- Neal, basta, no molestes a tu hermana- dijo su madre antes que alguien dijera algo- ese día iremos y se comportaran como una dama y caballero que son, no quisiera pasar vergüenza entre nuestras amistades justo después de regresar de Nueva York…¿entendido?

- Sí mamita- respondieron ambos.

Neal siguió mirando indiferente a través de la ventanilla del carruaje absorto en sus propios pensamientos que como siempre de vez en cuando iban dirigidos a cierta enfermera pecosa, mientras que su hermana se entretenía en comentar con su madre algunos pormenores de las compras que había realizado, pensando en qué sería lo adecuado para la ocasión.

**OOOOO**

Como cada final del día llegaba agotada a casa, aún cuando su trabajo era cuidar a Anthony eso no era lo que la cansaba, realmente se sentía muy bien de poder ayudarlo y estar junto a él, no….. lo que realmente la tenía rendida era el viaje de ida y vuelta. Cierto que el auto la llevaba y traía pero la distancia entre su departamento y el hospital era a considerar.

Tan sólo de pensar que pronto dejarían ese lugar, le daba mucho ánimo, el mismo que transmitía a Anthony cada vez que veía que se encontraba ansioso y algunas otras veces meditabundo, aunque él tratara de ocultarlo, más de una ocasión le había preguntado la razón pero él sólo cambiaba su expresión y le decía que era algo sin importancia, que sólo era por el prolongado encierro.

Tanto Albert como la Tía Abuela también estaban deseosos de que Anthony saliera, especialmente para la fiesta de compromiso de Archie y Annie, ese día celebrarían también su salida del hospital, y con eso definitivamente la fiesta sería muy especial y ante eso, Candy había preguntado a Albert si sería necesario que ella continuara cuidándolo en la mansión de Chicago, porque ése seguramente sería el hogar de Anthony una vez recuperado. Albert se limitó a decirle que esperarían las instrucciones del médico y en dado caso de que fuera necesario le pediría si podría ser la misma Candy quien siguiera atendiéndolo y así no buscar a una enfermera.

Candy inmediata y firmemente había respondido que ella seguiría siéndolo, no sorprendiéndose Albert por su reacción, en cambio sí sorprendiéndose ella misma ante lo que había dicho. Sin embargo tendrían que esperar a la evaluación final del doctor.

Mientras subía las escaleras rumbo a su apartamento, oyó que el casero la llamaba escaleras abajo mientras sostenía algo en las manos, Candy giró al ver que se trataba de una carta.

- Señorita White, esto llegó hoy por la mañana- dijo, mientras subía para dársela en la mano.

-Gracias, ¿es la única que ha llegado?- dijo mientras buscaba el remitente y cuando por fin dió con él, sintió una inmensa alegría.

- Sí señorita, que tenga buenas noches- finalizó el hombre bajando lentamente las escaleras.

- Buenas noches- alcanzó a decir Candy mientras él doblaba la esquina bajando el siguiente bloque. E inmediatamente subió veloz lo que restaba para llegar a la puerta de su habitación.

Una vez dentro y después de dejar sus cosas, decidió que primero tomaría una ducha para refrescarse, después prepararía la cena y por último iría a dormir.

Había dejado la carta sobre la mesita de la sala, mientras realizaba sus tareas, cada que pasaba junto a ella se decía que en cuanto terminara su labor la leería, sin embargo en una de esas idas la alzó y la abrió.

Reconoció inmediatamente la letra de su querida Señorita Pony, la misiva no era extensa, sólo había dos párrafos, en el que le preguntaba cómo estaba y qué tal le estaba yendo en el hospital, añadiendo que Annie ya les había informado sobre cierto suceso reciente en la familia y que esperaban que se encontrara bien, eso hizo que Candy esgrimiera una sonrisa sabiendo lo prudente que era Annie en algunas cuestiones, bastaba recordar el urgente telegrama que había llegado a cierto hotel de NY hacía ya más de un mes.

Continuó leyendo el resto, en el que mencionaba que por nada del mundo se perderían de la fiesta de Archie y Annie, sabiendo lo importante que era para Annie y así también aprovechaban para verla personalmente.

Y finalmente se despedían diciéndole que aunque desearan verla lo antes posible, para conocer por fin a Anthony, sabían que estaba muy ocupada, pero que si el tiempo lo permitía ojalá y pudiera visitarlos ya que los niños preguntaban mucho por ella.

Dobló y envolvió el papel en el sobre, prometiéndose a sí misma que en cuanto pudiera los visitaría, ella también los echaba de menos y pensó que no sería una mala idea pedir un día libre y así darse una vuelta por su querido Hogar llevando una excelente compañía.

::::

* * *

_N/A: Awwwww Anthony esta muy ansioso por decirle lo que siente a al pecosa, como alguien dijo por ahí no sé como se ha callado, bueno sí, está esperando ir a ese lugar para cumplir su promesa y ahí confesarse a Candy... _

_La Colina de Pony. _

**Oligranchester:**Holis! Pues sí, lo sabemos pero ella al parecer no :( como dije, no quiere darse cuenta. Sobre si Elisa tiene que ver con lo que pasó con Anthony, yo más bien no lo creo, cierto que ha hecho algunas cosas no muy buenas, pero ella a su forma quiere a Anthony y solo perjudica a la pecosa, en dado caso tiene que ver pero en el aspecto emocional, veremos si recibe su merecido. Por supuesto que habrá más emociones!

Saludos!

**karime**: Hola!. Sip a mi tambien me agrada ver que la pecosa se olvida de Terry cuando está con Anthony, pasará más tiempo con él y eso , por lo menos hasta que el actor regrese a la historia. Sobre las precauciones, pues sí, es lo único que pueden hacer por ahora, pero... eso bastará para que no den con Anthony?

Abrazos!

**Fabiolita Lop**: Hi! Bueno en este capítulo no hay mayores emociones, excepto la primera parte :) Espero que la emoción no se pierda;)

::::

_Gracias por sus reviews... me alegran el día chicas. En el próximo capítulo tendremos a un personaje que en raras ocasiones aparecerá como ahora y también veremos como Anthony inconscientemente se adentra más en el pensamiento de la pecosa...ya verán de qué forma ;)_

_Hasta pronto!_


	61. Chapter 61

_Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki © . Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento_

* * *

**LXI**

"_Comparado con tu amor por mí, mi amor por ti es mucho más fuerte"_

…..

_Días después. _

Se incorporó con mucho trabajo de la cama, se detuvo por un momento a observar a su lado y al notar que su madre seguía dormida, se calmó y respiró con alivio. Entonces tomó las muletas que yacían cerca de ella y con mucho esfuerzo logró levantarse para dar unos pasos y dirigirse hacia la mesita de la habitación. No habría podido aguantar un minuto más recostada porque la espalda le dolía demasiado así que decidió que lo mejor era salir de ahí.

No bien hubo pasado cerca de la mesita de la sala cuando algo llamó su atención, sobresaliendo entre algunos papeles estaba el periódico en el que podía verse una fotografía de Terry en la primera plana mientras que el encabezado hablaba de la exitosa gira que llevaba a cabo la compañía de la cual el actor era la principal estrella, el rotativo mencionaba además a otra actriz que empezaba a destacar dentro de la misma. La chica se detuvo y recogió el ejemplar leyendo lo que decía la noticia, entonces al mirar nuevamente hacia la fotografía pudo ver que en él se mostraba un semblante completamente distinto a cuando todavía estaban juntos.

Parecía como si todo volviera al mismo punto y entonces no paraba de darle vueltas y vueltas a aquello. Por más que se obligaba a sí misma a dejar de pensar en él, simplemente no podía. No sabía aún como era que lo había dejado así, tan repentinamente; cierto era que lo había pensado, pero entonces cuando lo había hecho no había sido plenamente convencida. Aún en el momento en que le comunicó de su decisión albergó esperanzas de que él le pidiera no hacerlo, no deshacer el compromiso, pero …..¿Había sido demasiado esperanzador que Terry le dijese eso?, ¿que le dijese que quería seguir adelante con su relación?

Sí…eso había sido una posibilidad tangible para ella pero no para él como pudo observar desde el momento en que canceló aquél compromiso, ella se sintió terriblemente mal, desolada, mientras que veía que él se había asombrado muchísimo.. estaba claro que jamás lo había esperado… pero entonces se preguntó porque no dió marcha atrás?¿Porque cuando él le preguntó si estaba segura de lo que estaba diciendo, ella no se retractó? …..No lo sabía.

Ahora lo había librado. No quería volver a verlo… no mientras fuera verdad lo que le había dicho aquella señorita pelirroja, que él volvería invariablemente a su lado, que estaba segura de ello porque ella misma se encargaría de que así sucediera y que sólo debía esperar pacientemente.

Ahora mismo Susana Marlowe se preguntaba si eso era verdad. Aun cuando la paciencia era una de sus virtudes, no estaba segura de que en este caso fuera de utilidad. No después de saber por chismes de la gente, de la nueva acompañante de Terry, de una rubia simpática con la que el actor había sido visto en algunas ocasiones muy contento en NY sin que pudieran obtenerse fotografías al momento de aquella misteriosa chica.

No había que ser demasiado inteligente para que supiera de quién se trataba. No podía ser nadie más que Candy, quién siempre ocupaba los pensamientos de Terry. Ccuando ella estaba a su lado saber que pensaba en Candy la hacía sentir cada día más y más miserable.. ¿Cómo es que había soportado todo eso?

Siempre era la misma respuesta …porque lo amaba, lo amaba desde el primer momento en que lo vió ensayar y actuar. Fue entonces que decidió que haría todo lo posible porque se fijara en ella y le correspondiera, pero no contaba con que el corazón de actor ya estaba con alguien más. Y eso no lo soportaba, tanto así que en el momento del accidente, se había sentido desgraciada, pero al mismo tiempo afortunada, el destino se había encargado de abrirle una posibilidad con él, reclamándolo a su lado por salvarle la vida, acto que él cumplió sin objeción.

Sin embargo notó con el transcurrir de los días y posteriormente meses, que aunque estaba físicamente con ella, su mente estaba en otra parte. Al principio discutían a menudo, pero después él solo la oía sin hacer ningún tipo de comentario, era entonces cuando notó que empezó a distanciarse, y concentrarse sólo en sus actuaciones y el teatro. Susana trataba de alcanzarlo pero él simplemente se alejaba día tras día, haciendo la distancia entre los dos cada vez mayor.

Por eso, al verlo tan radiante en esa foto distinguió que no era el mismo Terry, entonces se dió cuenta de que ella misma lo había arrojado hacia ese estado cercano a la felicidad. Seguramente él y Candy habían vuelto y entonces Susana no supo si reír ó llorar ante lo que había hecho, había devuelto al mundo del teatro a aquél hombre con metas y sueños, al hombre que cuyas esperanzas habían renacido, a aquél hombre de quién se había enamorado profundamente al verlo actuar frente a cientos de personas, al hombre que había cumplido su palabra de estar con ella….. pero que al mismo tiempo había destrozado su corazón.

**OOOOO**

-¿Archie puedo hablar contigo un minuto?- Albert se acercó a él justo cuando el joven iba a levantarse para salir del comedor.

- Claro Albert- Archie enseguida se despidió de Annie al pensar que la charla sería en privado. La Tía Abuela ya se había marchado después de desayunar, así como también ambas estaban dispuestas a hacer otro tanto, porque segundos antes hablaban de ir a realizar algunas cosas antes del compromiso de unos días, por lo que debían apurarse en salir cuando el patriarca hizo su petición.

Annie comprendió enseguida que se trataba de una plática entre hombres así que se despidió del castaño , diciéndole que lo esperaría en la entrada junto al auto.

Instantes después Archie y Albert seguían sentados en el comedor.

- ¿No sería mejor irnos a la biblioteca?- preguntó tratando de empezar la conversación ya que Albert no decía nada y sólo se concentraba en el humo del puro.

- Mmm creo que lo mejor será tomar un poco de aire fresco – replicó - ¿Qué te parece si vamos al jardín?

- Bien- …Archie no adivinaba el motivo de todo aquello aunque notó que él llevaba un sobre consigo.

-He recibido una carta, la cual contiene una respuesta…- empezó Albert en cuanto llegaron a un recodo del jardín.

-¿Una respuesta?...¿De quién?- preguntó sorprendido, aún no sabía de qué iba todo eso.

- De tus padres- Albert seguía con el puro desprendiendo el aroma por todo el jardín. Les he mandado la solicitud de su presencia en tu compromiso junto con la respectiva invitación. Ahí tienes la respuesta. Le extendió el sobre que estaba sellado y dirigido a él.

Archie demasiado sorprendido por lo que Albert acababa de mencionar, tomó el sobre y lo desenvolvió. Se detuvo un momento a contemplar la carta en sus manos, para después abrirla inmediatamente y leer su contenido con avidez, Albert pudo observar cómo el semblante de Archie cambiaba de una incipiente alegría a uno de decepción…. Ahora él también sabía cuál había sido la respuesta.

- No vendrán- Archie guardó el ligero papel después de volverlo a doblar- creo que…. esto no me sorprende.

Albert lo miró y apoyó su mano en uno de sus hombros tratando de confortarlo..- No sé qué es lo que contiene, pero imagino que debe ser a causa de sus múltiples ocupaciones que los mantienen fuera del país, por lo que….

- No es eso…- lo interrumpió el joven Cornwell convencido de la verdadera razón- dicen que no quieren regresar a causa de lo de Stear… no quieren volver a recordar que ya no está más aquí…

Albert se indignó sobremanera, ¿cómo podían decirle eso? ¿Qué acaso Archie no era también su hijo? ¿Cómo era posible que simplemente no vieran lo mucho que él los extrañaba? Y justo ahora que su hijo iba a tomar una gran responsabilidad ¿salían con esa excusa?...

- Lo entiendo- Archie interrumpió sus cavilaciones- lo de Stear les ha afectado mucho como a mí, como a todos … lo entiendo.

- Archie…- Albert solo acertó a mirarlo con ternura y lo abrazó, quería que él sintiera que no estaba sólo, que lo tenía a él, en cualquier situación y circunstancia, él siempre sería como un padre para él y a su vez, Archie era para él mismo como un hijo.

Archie entonces no pudo reprimir las lágrimas mientras seguía abrazado a Albert, esas lágrimas que habían mantenido por tanto tiempo guardadas, pero ahora no era con Stear con quién podía desahogarse como tiempo atrás cada vez que recordaban a sus padres. Su hermanol ya no estaba más ahí, lo extrañaba demasiado, pero ahora estaba este hombre, a quién todos llamaban Tío Abuelo, pero que realmente era como un padre para ellos, para Candy… y para él también.

**OOOOO**

Habían esperado por tanto tiempo y al fin el día había llegado…

El doctor hizo todavía una revisión más, ante la mirada expectante de Candy y del mismo Anthony que no dejaban de ver su expresión concentrada en su vez en cuando se alarmaban al ver algún signo de preocupación en el galeno, pero al mismo tiempo cuando desaparecía tras de sí y mostraba calma y tranquilidad, Candy especialmente sentía nuevamente que la paz invadía su alma.

No tardó mucho el doctor en dar por finalizada la revisión, por lo que al final observándolos a ambos les comunicó la feliz noticia de que Anthony estaba recuperado enormemente y que podía salir del hospital. Ante esas palabras Candy no pudo evitar abrazar al doctor, que aunque en un principio se habían llevado mal, poco a poco y día tras día mientras estuvo trabajando junto a él había notado que era una persona amable y responsable con sus pacientes, al final había terminado por admirar el trabajo que hacía en ese hospital.

- ¡Que alegría oír eso!- Candy soltó el abrazo mientras daba rienda suelta a su dicha y entonces se acercó a Anthony que había permanecido en la cama por un momento mientras se arreglaba y abotonaba la camisa, en eso recibió un profundo abrazo de Candy, y contrario a la primera vez en que había vuelto a verla y se abrazaron días atrás, ahora el dolor no aparecería ni un instante.

Sin embargo aunque Anthony hubiera deseado permanecer abrazado a ella por más tiempo, la situación no era la más propicia. No sólo estaba presente el doctor sino también George, que a pedido de Albert estaba presente para cualquier cosa que sucediera, además de Archie y Annie que los miraban igualmente con la misma alegría compartida.

La tía abuela había manifestado un día antes su molestia al no poder estar presente para cuando el doctor dijera que Anthony podía irse a casa, al igual que Albert, a ambos los habían solicitado repentinamente en algo urgente referente a un negocio en Florida, así que sin más remedio habían partido inmediatamente.

No bien se hubo despedido el médico, Archie dió rienda suelta a su felicidad armando un alboroto que inmediatamente Annie detuvo en seco.

- De verdad que parece que sigues siendo un niño-lo reprendió cariñosamente mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, lo que hizo que él se sintiera un poco apenado ante las muestras de cariño de ella en público, sin embargo eso hizo que todos rieran ante la escena.

George entonces se adelantó para expresar su satisfacción a Anthony por ver recobrada su salud y consultar si se le ofrecía algo. El rubio meditó por unos instantes y después de ver por un momento a Candy le dijo que sí, que había algo que le gustaría hacer saliendo de ahí y que por favor lo esperara. Tras ello George salió de la habitación y se dirigió al auto de los Andrew. Estaba más que contento por ver que al fin el sobrino de Albert regresaría a casa después de tanto tiempo.

Annie y Archie estuvieron un poco más en el hospital y después de ello Archie ofreció festejar en algún lugar de la ciudad por su salida del hospital, sin embargo al poco tiempo de decirlo recordó lo que su querido primo tenía planeado para ese día.

_-¡Ohh __es __cierto! __que __tonto __soy-_ se dijo a sí mismo.

- Ustedes perdonarán pero he recordado que Annie y yo tenemos un compromiso también para este día, así que si nos disculpan nos retiramos- Annie no pudo dejar de observarlo con curiosidad pero al instante advirtió de que podría tratarse, al ver las miradas entre los dos primos.

- Es cierto, nos tenemos que ir– Annie le siguió el juego a Archie, que a su vez la miró sorprendido-¿nos vamos Archie?

-Ehh… sí- el joven Cornwell se acercó a Anthony y lo abrazó, mientras Annie hacía lo propio con Candy que no imaginaba que era lo que le esperaba, al igual que Annie. Pero ésta última sospechó que Archie quería dejarlos solos para que disfrutaran el resto del día.

- ¡Nos vemos!- Candy se despidió con la mano a lo lejos, viéndolos alejarse por el pasillo de la habitación. Y una vez que entró notó que Anthony estaba reemplazando la camisa del hospital por una propia, además de una chaqueta que resaltaba aún más su porte, dándole una apariencia verdaderamente de un príncipe. La pecosa notó que su pulso se aceleró en un instante al verlo, tanto así… que no dejó de mirar aquél espacio libre en su pecho…..al estar su camisa sin abotonar, sintió como sus mejillas se encendían mientras su pulso se aceleraba aún más, se avergonzó de lo que estaba sintiendo que decidió mirar para otro lado y justo en ese instante Anthony que estaba concentrado en vestirse y pensando en lo que tenía que decirle, se giró para mirarla. Ella estaba muy entretenida arreglando el florero que estaba en una esquina quitando y poniendo las rosas una y otra vez, cosa que le extrañó al rubio.

-¿Candy estás bien?- Anthony sintió que algo raro sucedía, ya que si en ese momento iba a dejar la habitación, no había razón para ese tipo de detalles, aunque le dió poca importancia ya que Candy le había respondido que no pasaba nada y que mientras terminaba de empacar sus pertenencias ella utilizaría un momento el tocador. Todo esto mientras le dirigía una mirada rápida y con una sonrisa.

Anthony entonces terminó de empacar las pocas pertenencias que tenía, mientras que Candy una vez que llegó al tocador se miró en el espejo.. el sonrojo no había terminado de desaparecer y los latidos de su corazón habían empezado a acompasarse, giró la llave del lavabo y entonces llevó el agua a su cara, sintiéndose mejor al sentir correr por su rostro el frío líquido, deseando que éste se llevara cualquier tipo de pensamiento que pudiera generarse.

_-__No __pienses __en __nada __más,__no __pienses __en __nada __más_…..- se dijo mientras salía del tocador, mientras que Anthony ya la esperaba con una gran sonrisa para salir de aquella habitación del hospital y seguramente emprender el camino hacia la mansión Andrew en Chicago.

::::

* * *

_N/A:Wooow me da gusto ver que ahora hay más reviews :) volviendo a la historia, que les pareció la inclusión de Susana, solamente aparecerá en algunos capítulos más. Me da penita lo de Archie:( Jejeje Candy está empezando a sentir más atracción por el wero._

::::

**oligranchester**: Hola! Pues ya viste en este capi que ya lo dieron de alta. Sobre el decirle sus sentimientos, como sabemos lo hará en ese sitio especial para Candy, tal vez por eso se ha contenido y la pecosa pues que puedo decirles, no quiere tener dudas pero son inevitables al ser la enfermera de Anthony, parece que se quiere resistir a lo que Anthony le hace sentir, yo definitivamente no lo haría! . Jajaj si es posible que se les arruine la fiesta y los festejados sin saberlo, especialmente a Archie.. ya merito es la fiesta no desesperen chicas. Saludos!

**lore de brower**: Hi! Jejeje todas ya quieren que se declare y empiece la guerra verdad? pero el wero es muy detallista y quiere hacer lo correcto, o sea en el lugar donde prometió decirle lo que sentía años atrás,mmmm su pongo que si supiera lo de Terry no se esperaría tanto, pero eso sólo nosotras lo sabemos y Candy por supuesto. Jaja Eliza sii no es malvada no es Eliza. Abrazos!

**ginn19**:Hola! Jajaja sí verdad? será una enorme sorpresa la inesperada presencia de Terry, sobretodo invitado por quien ya sabemos. No falta mucho chicas. Saludos!

**karime**: Holis! Sip el amor de Anthony por la pecosa nunca se fué y por lo mientras ahí se Eliza, no se quién parará sus maldades, pero lo bueno es que no siempre le sale bien :) Saludos!

**Evelyn**: Hi! Oh si Anthony está muy ansioso ;). Sip entendiste bien, será completamente inesperado..Abrazos!

**Sandra**: Hola! Anthony no tiene idea de que Candy ya está con alguien, tal vez por eso lo está tomando con calma, además de lo que mencionó arriba a una de las chicas, y si sospecha algo pero no se imagina que Candy tiene una relación :( con alguien más.

Jejeje pues como les digo, me es más fácil responder dejándoles el mensaje privado y el darles algunos spoilers por ahí es un incentivo para que sacaran su cuenta, además de que es muy útil para tener una lista de tus historias favoritas aunque no escriban ningún fic, además de que les llega a su e-mail la notificación cuando se sube el nuevo capítulo y leerlo rápidamente :), como ves es fácil, y ya si no puedes entrar a tu vieja cuenta, pues total sacas una nueva. Abrazos!

::::

_Gracias a todas por sus reviews, ahh veo que el próximo estará muuuuy interesante, conoceremos más del personaje misterioso y lo que algunas ya estaban pidiendo .. no.. no es la fiesta :) _

_Bye!_


	62. Chapter 62

_Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki © . Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento._

* * *

**LXII**

_Aunque me sienta sola y desolada ….hacía ti mi mirada estará._

…..

- Al menos pudiste habérmelo contado antes- lo miró con reproche mientras iban por el pasillo rumbo a la salida-.. si no es porque los veo a los dos tramando algo, sobretodo la expresión de alegría de Anthony, pude imaginar un poco de qué se trataba…

-Perdóname Annie…. es sólo que fue tanta la emoción de que mi primo al fin saldría del hospital que me olvidé de los planes de Anthony hasta que metí la pata…- respondió el un poco mortificado.

-Mmmm…- Annie seguía caminando y en vez de dirigirse hacia la salida se desvió del camino e ingresó al jardín del hospital. Archie se sorprendió al ver que se desviaba y la siguió a corta distancia, entonces advirtió que ella se sentaba en una de las bancas con los brazos cruzados tratando de ignorar su presencia.

Archie llegó junto a ella y se sentó a su lado, miró a su alrededor y después de unos instantes su mirada se posó en ella, advirtió como tantas veces su bello perfil iluminado por algunos rayos de luz que se filtraban entre las ramas de un enorme árbol cercano a donde estaban..

-Annie….- Archie tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas, mientras que ella seguía con gesto adusto- perdóname, aunque Anthony no me dijo que era secreto, es cierto que lo olvidé o al menos olvidé decírtelo pero es que…

- Archie, Archie…..- Annie cubrió con otra de sus manos la suya…- no te preocupes, sé que todo esto se trata de Candy ¿no es así?...- a una respuesta afirmativa por parte de él ella continuó- supongo que Anthony querrá celebrar sólo con ella y lo entiendo pero …

- No…no sólo eso- interrumpió mientras desviaba su vista hacia el frente- Anthony en sí, no tiene planeado celebrar su salida del hospital…. sino cumplir una promesa que habían hecho juntos desde el día del accidente y además…

El menor de los Cornwell dejó que se asomara una mueca semejante a una sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras imaginaba que sería lo que pasaría… no dudaba en que la situación entre Anthony y Candy cambiaría a partir de ese mismo día.

- ¿Además?...- la morena chica lo instó a que continuara.

- Mi primo tiene pensado hacer algo por lo que ha estado esperando mucho tiempo…

_Aunque __no __sé __porque __ha __esperado __tanto, __yo __en __su __caso __se __lo __hubiera __dicho __desde __el __mismo __instante_ _en __que __ella __vino __al __hospital_- extrañamente esa idea apenas se la había planteado…

- ¡¿Qué es?...- Annie se sorprendió a sí misma sacudiendo a Archie para que continuara.

- Pues que más puede ser que confesarle lo que siente por ella..- respondió él como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo- siempre, siempre desde el momento en que la conoció se enamoró de Candy. Stear y yo lo supimos el mismo día del baile que hizo la Tía Abuela en Lakewood, y Candy….. bueno ella también solo tenía ojos para él..

- Entonces….. Anthony…. él le dirá que…. -Annie estaba un poco desconcertada, también sabía lo que había sucedido con ellos tiempo atrás pero ahora…

- Sí …que la ha seguido amando todo este tiempo, aun cuando en estos años estuvo en el hospital y ahora que han vuelto a reencontrarse no dudo en que Candy acepte…

-¡No!..no…no…no- Annie se abalanzó sobre él para verlo con una extraña expresión consternada mientras lo sujetaba del brazo fuertemente-Archie.. ¡no puede ser!... no…¡no puede ser justo ahora!

¡¿Pero qué dices?...- Archie la miró conmocionado jamás habría esperado que Annie reaccionara de esa forma, estaba seguro de que se sentiría muy contenta con respecto a Candy y también a su primo.

-Archie… Archie…¡vamos! ¡deprisa!¡regresemos!..- se levantó rápidamente y lo llevó de la mano junto con ella corriendo por el pasillo para llegar a la habitación…. Sin embargo una vez que abrió la puerta comprobó que era demasiado tarde…. estaba vacía.

- ¡¿Qué pasa?- exclamó no entendiendo realmente lo que sucedía…-¿Porqué?...

Annie no respondió se limitó a sopesar las posibilidades de alcanzarlos pero, al cabo de un instante se dio cuenta de que era inútil, tarde o temprano eso tendría que pasar, sin embargo no dejaba de preocuparle Candy, porque sabía que… aunque ella lo negara Anthony seguía estando en el corazón de su amiga. No había nada que hacer…sería inevitable que Terry saliera a relucir finalmente.

- ¡Annie!- él esperaba que ella reaccionara pero al ver que no decía nada no tuvo más remedio que girarla hacia él…¡¿Qué es…

- Candy está saliendo con Terry…-declaró finalmente tras un suspiro y se alejó lentamente del lugar dejando completamente atónito a Archie, que sólo reaccionó segundos después…

-Espera….¡¿Qué?...

**OOOOO**

Nunca se había sentido a gusto en alguna ciudad. Siempre dondequiera que iba, extrañaba su villa natal, respirar el aire puro, ver a lo lejos entre las casas los incontables montículos llenos de follaje que en esta época deberían estar en su esplendor y sentir que todo lo que le rodeaba estaba completamente inundado de aquél color.

Sin embargo ahora ya no era lo mismo, aunado a la guerra que se libraba por toda Europa, hacía ya algunos años que esa villa que tanto extrañaba de su niñez, había desaparecido, tenía noticias de que ahora sólo era un refugio entre la movilizaciones de los frentes que estaban en la lucha. Era increíble que hasta ese lugar hubieran llegado, jamás habría podido imaginarlo de ese lugar tan especial para él.

Mientras dejaba escapar el humo del cigarrillo sentado en un lujoso sofá de sus oficinas, sus recuerdos vagaron ostensiblemente entre las risas y aventuras hacía mucho tiempo atrás, especialmente en la época de invierno donde todo se cubría de blanco y no había ni un rastro del verde follaje que prevalecía la mayor parte del año, era como si estuviera viviendo en un paraíso y la alegría se desbordaba con él junto a aquellos compañeros de niñez….

Esos niños que junto con él vivían felices sin importarles el futuro que sobrevendría ante ellos, no les importaba si eran de clase alta o no, ó si la amistad que los unía algún día se quebrantaría irremediablemente…. no…. eso jamás importó en ese momento. No…. hasta que crecieron y empezaron a comprender que pertenecer a una familia de abolengo y clase tenían ciertas etiquetas, formalidades…. ordenanzas había dicho su padre, y él había seguido gustoso aquellos códigos… porque de esa manera pensó que obtendría lo que más quería.

Sin embargo ella no pensaba de la misma forma, él mismo no comprendía cómo era posible que no lo hubiera advertido desde el principio, cuando ella volvió de su viaje junto con su familia la recibió felizmente sin notar que desde ese mismo instante la vida de ambos cambiaría, vendrían tiempos de reclamos, rencillas y finalmente una tregua que daría paso a una reconciliación entre ambas familias después de cierto tiempo transcurrido…

Pero él jamás olvidó… se prometió a si mismo que nunca los perdonaría , no así a ella, porque por más que había intentado odiarla, sólo conseguía quererla aún más a través de los años. Aun cuando deseaba verla a cada instante su orgullo no se lo permitía. No, él jamás cedería, acrecentando su obstinado aborrecimiento hacia esa familia que había traicionado a la suya, o que más bien lo habían traicionado a él.

Sacó de su bolsillo aquél refinado relicario de plata celosamente pulimentado y lo sostuvo entre sus manos, entonces movió sus finos dedos para que lenta y cuidadosamente se abriera el interior del mismo, como en incontables y repetidas ocasiones de cada día, tan sólo para ver su retrato algo ajado pero aún visible de la mujer que siempre había amado. Con uno de sus dedos recorrió el perfil de ese rostro sonriente para después cerrarse al contraer su mano con fuerza y cerrarlo de golpe, mientras que su semblante se tornaba como pocas veces podía permitírselo…

_Tristeza.._

- Te extraño tanto….desearía poder ver de nuevo tus hermosos ojos y tu cálida sonrisa…- susurró mientras el viento que entraba por la ventana se llevaba sus palabras, y él soñaba con que llegaran hasta ella.

**OOOOO**

Notó sorprendida que el chofer tomaba un rumbo diferente de la ciudad de Chicago, pero al ver que Anthony ni se inmutaba, sintió que algo raro pasaba.

- Anthony¿sabes a dónde vamos? pensé que iríamos a la mansión para dejar tus cosas y para que descansaras…- dejó de hablar al ver la expresión divertida de él.

- ..¿Q…qué pasa Anthony?..- al ver que él no respondía y sólo se limitaba a mirar por la ventanilla admirando el paisaje que recorrían entonces se levantó del asiento para preguntarle al chofer, pero en ese mismo instante sintió que la mano de Anthony tomaba la suya delicadamente para hacerla volver al asiento, mientras la veía con esa sonrisa que ella admiraba.

-No vamos a ir a la mansión… por ahora- empezó a explicar- sin embargo quiero pedirte que confíes en mí y me dejes llevarte a un sitio que te encantará.

-¿De qué hablas?- Candy estaba muy sorprendida, no había imaginado que algo así sucedería en ese día, pero no se alarmó, se sentía un poco intranquila, pensaba que lo lógico después de dejar el hospital era que él quisiera estar en la mansión y entonces ella aunque tuviera que regresar a su apartamento había decidido pasar al menos el resto del día con él, ahora que Annie y Archie no estarían ahí para hacerle compañía, pero parecía que Anthony tenía sus propios planes, no dejaba de preocuparle de que… apenas y recién salido del hospital pudiera sucederle algo ahora que no iban rumbo a Chicago.

Anthony al observar que Candy lo veía tratando de adivinar qué era lo que sucedía y al advertir su preocupación, decidió que lo mejor sería decirle parte de sus propósitos.

-Ya estamos próximos a la estación del tren y ya tengo aquí los boletos- dijo sacándolos y mostrándoselos. En cuanto Candy tuvo frente a ella uno de ellos, dio un grito de sorpresa al advertir hacia donde se dirigían, sin embargo algo de cordura apareció en su mente..- pero Anthony no deberíamos….

- Shhhh- Anthony acertó callar sus labios con uno de sus dedos- no es exactamente al lugar que vamos pero pronto lo descubrirás…..- en ese momento el chofer les anunció de la llegada a la estación y mientras Anthony le encargaba que llevara sus pertenencias a la mansión, tomó la mano de Candy y ambos tomaron el tren que estaba por salir.

Platicaron de muchas cosas en el camino y almorzaron un poco de lo que el servicio del tren les ofrecía. Candy a pesar de lo que dictaba su conciencia de que no estaba bien haber ido a otro lugar que no fuera la mansión, estaba feliz, hacía tiempo que no veía Lakewood y además de ello no lejos de ahí se encontraba su querido Hogar… sería demasiado si ese fuera el destino final, ése y otros pensamientos inundaron su mente lo que hizo que al final cayera rendida ante el sueño, la noche anterior había dormido poco ante la perspectiva de que todo saliera bien y el doctor pudiera al fin determinar la salida de Anthony.

Mientras que Anthony, sintió un poco de culpa al verla así, prácticamente la había obligado a un viaje que aunque no era largo, sí un poco cansado. Al estar junto a ella pudo sentir como recargaba su cabeza sobre su hombro mientras podía distinguir su rítmica respiración. Al verla así muy cerca de él, no pudo evitar notar lo hermosa que era, su fragancia natural de rosas inundaba sus sentidos haciendo que todo su alrededor desapareciera y sólo notarla a ella, pasó uno de sus brazos en dirección a sus hombros estrechándola fuertemente junto a él y bajó su cabeza hacia sus dorados cabellos inspirando aún más ese perfume que ella emanaba depositando suaves besos para no despertarla, en ese momento deseó que el recorrido del tren no tuviera fin, permaneciendo así junto a ella el mayor tiempo posible.

Una hora después el tren llegaba a su destino y mientras los pasajeros descendían, ambos se alistaron para bajar también, prácticamente no llevaban nada más que lo que llevaban puesto, así que descendieron rápidamente para encontrarse frente a ellos un auto con el emblema de los Andrew aparcado fuera de la estación, el chofer los saludó y reconociendo a Candy no dudó en que el chico a su lado se trataba del sobrino del Sr. William. Un día antes George les había informado de la buena noticia en la mansión de Lakewood.

-Señorito Anthony, será un gusto llevarlo al sitio que me ha sido indicado..- e inmediatamente abrió la portezuela para permitirles el paso-… si gustan entrar por favor.

A lo que Anthony con una inclinación agradeció mientras que tomaba la mano de Candy para subirla al auto, Candy no podía dejar de sentirse más y más desconcertada ante todo lo que pasaba, parecía que el rubio tenía muy bien planeado ese día.

Advirtió nuevamente que se desviaban del camino que iba a la mansión de Lakewood y ante la pregunta que estaba a punto de formular, Anthony habló…

-Creo que ahora ya sabrás a donde vamos…¿no es así Candy?- preguntó mientras trataba de registrar por sí mismo tal y como lo recordaba la última vez que había venido, solo y con una enorme tristeza que embargaba su corazón hacía tan solo un par de meses atrás.

Ella en ese mismo instante comprendió todo… ahora podía cumplirse…. aquella promesa que habían hecho años atrás… ¡jamás pensó que llegaría a hacerse realidad!….jamás.

Anthony ahora estaba en camino de cumplirla para ella… solo para ella… sintió que su corazón se derrumbaba. Lágrimas aparecieron inmediatamente en sus ojos verdes, acto que Anthony advirtió al momento notando que ahora ella también sabía que iban a ese lugar especial…..la Colina de Ponny.

Acercó su pañuelo que cargaba consigo al rostro de ella y secó sus lágrimas, al instante en que ella se acercó más a él, lo abrazó agradeciéndole y agradeciéndole a la vida misma que ese sueño por fin se cumpliría.

Tiempo después estaban sobre aquél montículo en el cual estaba un enorme árbol que ella siempre solía trepar para mirar el atardecer justo como en ese momento en que ellos llegaron, Anthony había tomado ligeramente su manos para guiarla por el camino una vez que salieron del auto, Candy se había extrañado de que Anthony supiera donde se encontraba su querida colina de Ponny, a lo que él adelantándose a su pregunta, le dijo que ya había venido después de haber despertado la primera vez, con lo que Candy recordó la conversación de cuando había creído que ella era la que había muerto ese día del accidente.

Una vez que se sentaron, disfrutaron de la hermosa vista del lugar, todo se mantenía en calma y apacible hasta que Anthony se decidió a dejar salir lo que llevaba muchos días conteniendo su corazón.

- Candy….¿eres feliz?- preguntó volteando a verla a su lado.

-¡Claro que sí Anthony! ¡En este momento soy muy feliz!- ella a su vez mostró la más sincera sonrisa, porque en esos instantes así era como realmente se sentía.

-Me alegro….- respondió, fue entonces que los nervios volvieron a aparecer pero trató de mantenerlos controlados….- Candy….. ¿Recuerdas que esa vez que hicimos la promesa de venir aquí?…. tenía algo que decirte...

- Sí lo recuerdo- dijo ella no advirtiendo nada por el momento e imaginando alguna otra cosa mirándolo distraídamente-…. ¿qué es?

Anthony entonces reunió el valor necesario para empezar aquello que deseaba decir desde hacía mucho tiempo…- Ese día no me fue permitido decírtelo pero ahora no puedo callar más, tengo que decírtelo, si no… mi corazón va a estallar.

-¿Anthony?- ella entonces se detuvo a observarlo, pudo notar en sus ojos que el más puro sentimiento brotaba de ellos, sus ojos azules la miraban con la más infinita devoción y adoración.

- Candy…..- Anthony se acercó aún más a ella y juntó sus manos con las suyas mirándola directamente a esos ojos verdes que siempre lo habían maravillado - desde el primer día que te conocí, no hay un solo día que deje de pensar en ti, siempre, siempre has estado aquí y aquí…- dijo mientras se tocaba su frente y su pecho justo en el corazón.

Candy estaba atónita, había advertido qué era lo que Anthony iba a decir desde el momento justo que empezó a hablar y la tomó de las manos.

- Jamás en toda mi vida me he sentido extremadamente feliz, desde el momento en que supe que todo había sido una equivocación al creer que ya no estabas más conmigo. Y el día que volví a verte sentí que volví a renacer, tú lo eres todo para mí Candy… todo…- llevó sus manos a sus labios para besar su piel, lo que hizo que Candy sintiera como si su alma hubiera dejado su cuerpo tan sólo con el contacto de sus labios y aún demasiado fascinada para tan siquiera decir una palabra.

- Desde el día que dijiste que te gustaba porque era Anthony sentí que la vida me estaba dando el más hermoso regalo y entonces decidí que desde eso momento, viviría para ver tu hermosa sonrisa siempre.. y si era posible que fuera solo para mí …sería el más dichoso de los hombres.

-Anthony….- susurró Candy mientras un sinfín de emociones se agolpaban en su corazón, alcanzando a decir sólo su nombre.

- Te amo Candy, desde lo más profundo de mi corazón…- Candy advirtió que acompañado a las palabras de él, su mirada se volvía más y más profunda como si esas palabras pudiera expresarlas sus mismos y hermosos ojos azules que no apartaban su vista de ella, ni un instante creándose al mismo tiempo un espacio para los dos en donde no existía ningún otro sonido, más que el ligero viento que movía sus cabellos.

Candy no respondía, estaba envuelta en el mismo mar de emociones, pero entonces… de repente entre todas ellas apareció una imagen vívida y una voz que la sacó de su trance… Terry.

Soltó las manos de Anthony repentinamente y bajó la mirada-… Anthony… yo….yo….

Él al advertir su reacción supuso que tal vez todo había sido tan repentino que seguramente ella estaba confundida, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que le dijera que él le gustaba que ahora… probablemente aquél sentimiento ya no era más el mismo, sin embargo había albergado las mayores esperanzas de que eso no hubiera sucedido.

- Anthony…yo…yo- las palabras no lograban salir, la voz de Candy se retuvo en su garganta mientras que subía la mirada hacia él, en un signo de desconcierto, para después levantarse porque incipientes lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

Él miró su silueta justo delante de él y entonces creyó adivinar el motivo de su reacción y sonrió melancólico-… Creo que he ido demasiado rápido, no pensé jamás en que algo así pudiera incomodarte…

- No….. no Anthony… no es eso- se apresuró a decirle Candy al tiempo que giraba para verlo- es que….- calló otra vez mientras que el nudo en la garganta se hacía más y más grande dejándola sin habla porque no quería imaginar lo que pasaría si lo hacía.

- No te preocupes Candy, asumo la responsabilidad de mis actos..- dijo él levantándose a su vez mientras su voz sonaba determinada- no puedo pretender que sientas lo mismo por mí justo ahora que nada puedo ofrecerte, soy un Andrew…sí… tengo todo y al mismo tiempo nada. No puedo esperar que aceptes estar junto a mí en mi situación…siendo que ahora mismo no sé qué es lo que haré… pero tenía que decírtelo...- se acercó nuevamente a ella tomando sus manos-… sin embargo si quisiera que al menos lo consideres…. aun cuando no puedo ofrecerte nada por ahora…¿lo harás Candy?

Ella seguía en pie sin decir nada, mirándolo mientras que no dejaba que ese sentimiento que la embargaba se asomara en su rostro y así él no pudiera advertirlo….. la más cruel desesperanza ante la posibilidad de herirlo justo ahora que la vida se abría camino nuevamente en él, así que sólo atinó a apretar sus manos como una señal de acuerdo.

Él le sonrió feliz como un pequeño niño y la abrazó profundamente…- aceptaré lo que decidas, sea cual sea tu decisión.

Mientras que ella podía sentir como las lágrimas internas apagaban su corazón, al pensar que tendría que hablarle con la verdad, que ahora alguien más había entrado en su vida y ella lo había aceptado.

Entonces Anthony sintió deseos de conocer finalmente el Hogar de Ponny y alentó a Candy para que fueran hacia allá, Candy esforzó una sonrisa tratando de apaciguar la tristeza que la inundaba, se sentía muy mal por no decirle nada, pero sabía que más temprano que tarde tendría que hablarle con la verdad y entonces lo llevó a conocer a sus dos madres, la hermana María y la señorita Ponny.

::::

* * *

_N/A: __Pues se ha cumplido la promesa y Anthony ha hecho su movimiento :) Considero que la confesión de amor de Anthony ya es un avance para que Candy reaccione, aunque parece ser que la pecosa en ese momento tomó una resolución peligrosa :( _

_¿Como tomará la noticia Archie al saber que Candy está saliendo con Terry? Y finalmente..._

_¿A quién pertenecen esos recuerdos?_

::::

**oligranchester**: Hi. Jajaj Susana no fué muy bien recibida verdad? Si, lo de los padres Cornwell es un caso muy triste, pero Archie no está solo y tiene a gente que lo quiere. Oh pues sí, pero Annie no imaginaba lo que lo que Anthony tenía planeado para ese día como vemos en este capítulo, además de que ella sabía que Terry y Candy se veían de nuevo. Jajajaj esa pequeña escena del taco de ojo más que para Candy fue para todas ;) Abrazos!

**ginn19**: Hola! Oh bueno Susana no tendrá mucha participación relevante así que no os preocupeis, jajaja pues lamento desilusionarte pero creo que aparecerá en al menos otros dos capítulos, pero mucho más adelante.

Como dije, la pequeña escena fue para deleite mío compartido para ustedes jejeje, y bueno también como mencionas, Candy y Anthony han crecido, ya no son niños y de alguna forma son adolescentes que experimentan otro tipo de emociones. Sin embargo para este fic, no pasará más allá de eso.

Anthony ha dado el primer paso, veremos si eso hace que avancen como dices :)

Saludos!

**karime**: Holis! Así es, Archie tiene el apoyo y cariño de otras personas, principalmente Albert que conoce la situación. En este capi se da lo que mencionas. Ufff el beso...mmm.. ¿quieren que les dé la primera mala noticia de este fic?

Abrazos!

::::

_Gracias por sus reviews..y en el próximo tendremos de nuevo a cierto actor._

_Chao!_


	63. Chapter 63

_Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki © . Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento._

* * *

**LXIII**

_Extraño en verdad, nuestras dos sombras unidas en la oscuridad._

…..

- Y bien ¿qué te parece?- dijo ella en cuanto salió de su habitación después de haber dejado la bolsa que contenía lo que había comprado esa mañana.

- Acogedor- él dijo lo primero que se le cruzó por la mente, pero al mismo tiempo otro pensamiento se cruzó en ella-… entonces aquí también estuvo viviendo Albert?

- Ehh..sí….con lo de su amnesia, no lo dejaron estar más en el hospital y entonces tuve que traérmelo aquí-.. Candy se sintió un poco apenada, al advertir que tal vez a los ojos de Anthony como de la misma sociedad no era muy bien visto que un hombre y una jovencita como ella compartieran el mismo lugar donde vivían sin alguna relación por así decirlo. Pero sabía que Anthony no pensaría así.

- Ohh, parece que es de familia…- Anthony rió divertido, pero al ver que Candy no comprendía, aclaró…..- lo de la amnesia, yo también perdí mis recuerdos cuando desperté y aún ahora… no he podido recuperar parte de ellos.

- Tal vez sea lo mejor….- respondió ella tras un par de minutos, y mientras le daba un vaso de agua que había traído de la cocina e invitándolo a sentarse en un sillón cercano-.. o al menos eso es lo que pienso.

Anthony reconoció que era cierto, al menos no quería saber que era lo que había sucedido todavía, pero también que no podía durar para siempre. Tarde o temprano, quisiera o no, se presentarían esos recuerdos velados y entonces aún no podía pretender que estaba preparado para ello. Un escalofrío lo recorrió.

Candy notó al instante el cambio, por lo que puso una mano en su hombro tratando de reconfortarlo…- no te preocupes Anthony, como sea lo que haya pasado, no estás solo, nos tienes a todos contigo…- Candy después de lo que había sucedido el día anterior después de la confesión de él, evitaba hablar de ella misma, y de la situación entre ellos en sí. Sin embargo al sentir la mano de él encima de la suya sobre su hombro y advertirlo mirándola como siempre le hacía, retiró su mano sutilmente para levantarse y tomar el vaso de agua que él había dejado en la mesita.

- ¿Quieres que prepare algo? Debes estar hambriento…- mencionó mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina nuevamente.

-No realmente…- Anthony notó su reacción, se dijo que esperaría todavía un poco más para hablar nuevamente de aquella conversación. No sabía cuánto tiempo pero al menos por ahora era feliz sabiendo que la tenía a su lado, sonriendo al mismo tiempo que recordaba los momentos que habían compartido en los últimos días, pero entonces tuvo en cuenta que tenían que apresurarse para llegar a tiempo a la mansión por lo que también se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina para ayudarle.

Día atrás habían estado en el Hogar de Ponny, conocer a las dos personas especiales y muy queridas por Candy había sido también su anhelo. Ambas quedaron impresionadas y maravilladas en cuanto los vieron llegar, no sabiendo de quién se trataba, habían creído que se trataba del mismo Albert, pero inmediatamente después advirtieron que se habían equivocado, Candy no pudiendo contenerse más reveló que se trataba de Anthony, ellas al principio no lo comprendieron pero después recordaron la conversación que habían tenido con Annie y entonces ya estaban abrazándolo con afecto, mientras que Anthony las abrazaba a su vez sintiéndose muy contento por sus muestras de cariño siendo que apenas y se conocían.

Entonces ellas le relataron lo mucho que Candy hablaba de él y de su tristeza por su supuesta muerte, lo que hizo que Candy se abrumara un poco y Anthony la comprendiera, lamentando lo que sucedió pero al mismo tiempo señalado que la muerte era parte de la vida y que él , al no morir en realidad, estaba muy agradecido aun cuando estuvo bastante tiempo sin saber lo que ocurría a su alrededor, el sólo hecho de despertar y reencontrarse con sus seres queridos hacía que no se quejara de alguna forma.

Tanto la señorita Pony como la hermana María a medida que conversaban con ese joven percibieron de inmediato por qué Candy lo quería tanto y su muerte había sido demasiado sensible para ella, el rubio aunque viniera de una noble cuna, era muy bondadoso, sencillo, amable y todo un caballero… y muy guapo… había añadido la hermana María en cuanto los vió salir del Hogar de Pony mientras un auto ya conocido por ellas con el emblema de los Andrew esperaba por ellos.

Desde ese día ambos se prometieron visitar con mayor frecuencia y cuando fuera posible el Hogar ya que Anthony sentía que podía ser como su segunda casa, a lo que las dos aprobaron con gusto deseando poder verlos pronto.

**OOOOO**

Candy después de haber recogido lo que necesitaba y subido su equipaje con ayuda del chofer y de Anthony se dirigieron rumbo a la mansión donde pasaría los próximos días antes de la gran fiesta de compromiso a petición de la Tía Abuela, que por más que le insistía en que viniera a vivir con ellos, Candy se negaba a dejar su apartamento, quedando que posiblemente más adelante lo haría tan sólo para que no siguiera insistiendo. Anthony aunque hubiera deseado que ella hiciera caso de la petición de la Tía Abuela no la presionó de alguna forma sabiendo que necesitaba su espacio, además de que ese lugar era muy querido para ella y no sería tan fácil desprenderse de la noche a la mañana.

Una vez que llegaron y acomodaron sus cosas en la habitación que ella ocuparía, se sentaron a descansar un poco, no bien conversaron un poco Candy cayó completamente rendida ante el sueño, recargando su cabeza en la de él, lo que hizo recordar a Anthony que era la segunda vez que eso pasaba, la otra ocasión había sido en el tren cuando fueron al Hogar de Ponny, que no estaba lejos de Lakewood.

_Lakewood_- murmuró. Deseaba ir de nuevo a ese lugar, en donde la había conocido, y también para visitar las Dulce Candy, un lugar en donde tenía felices recuerdos ahora, cuando temía todo lo contrario.

Se giró para sentir la respiración acompasada de Candy. Estaba profundamente dormida, viéndola de cerca no pudo dejar de advertir que las pecas apenas y se notaban, mientras que algunos de sus rebeldes y rubios cabellos caían en su rostro, levantó su mano para acomodarlos detrás de su oreja y en el mismo camino no pudo evitar rozar su mejilla suavemente, sintiendo la calidez que emanaba de su piel, se acercó aún más a ella y alcanzó a rodearla con uno de sus brazos, mientras depositaba un beso en su frente..

-Candy…eres mi más preciado tesoro –le susurró cerca de su oído, a lo que ella respondió entre sueños sólo con un bajo murmullo -… el más preciado y por el que daría mi propia vida…. Esperaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

Se levantó y la cargó entre sus brazos, depositándola en la cama que estaba a unos cuantos pasos del sillón en que estaban, ella aún dormida al sentir el contacto de una suave y mullida almohada se aferró con fuerza, mientras que Anthony la envolvía en las delgadas sábanas. Se acercó nuevamente para admirarla. Su respiración acompasada hacía que su pecho subiera y bajara rítmicamente, y entonces de repente sintió una onda de calor envolverlo al imaginar lo que habría debajo de aquella tela de su vestido, luego subió sus ojos hasta su rostro y sintió una irresistible atracción ante sus labios, perfilados y seductores se aproximó lenta y pausadamente…..más…. y….más hasta que a unos milímetros de ellos se desvió besando su mejilla suavemente.

-… buenas noches Candy.

Se alejó de la cama para alejar aquellos pensamientos que no eran tan inocentes, y tranquilizar aquella emoción al tenerla tan cerca de él. Dio unos pasos hasta la puerta para que después de abrirla volteara su vista hacia ella con la satisfacción de que dormía tranquilamente, y así encaminarse hacia su propia habitación.

**OOOOO**

El elegante Cornwell aun cuando se había prometido mantenerse al margen debido a petición de Annie ya que ella también lo haría no aguantó más y quiso saber qué era lo que había sucedido, ya que ambos al ver que Anthony y Candy actuaban de manera normal entre ellos la duda lo estaba carcomiendo literalmente.

-¡Primo!...¡Primo!- Archie trataba de despertarlo moviendo su brazo-…¡Anthony!.. ¡despierta!

Anthony se desperezó y tardó todavía unos instantes antes de medio abrir los ojos para notar vagamente la figura de Archie que estaba justo frente a él observándolo con detenimiento y algo parecido a desesperación.

-¿Qué pasa? -habló tras un bostezo mientras se tallaba los ojos.

-¡¿Cómo te fue?- exclamó el otro mientras mostraba el mayor interés tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo no así su preocupación- ….¡¿lograste decírselo?

Anthony lo miraba parpadeando, acostumbrándose a su presencia, mientras volteaba a ver el reloj de la cómoda... las 11 de la noche… casi medianoche.. - ¿de qué me hablas? ¿ya viste la hora que…

Archie no le dio tiempo para que le preguntara qué estaba haciendo ahí a esa horas… mientras lo sacudía ligeramente- ¡¿Se lo dijiste a Candy?, ¡¿le dijiste que lo que sientes por ella?

- Sí… lo hice…- respondió el rubio mientras se tallaba nuevamente los ojos.

-¡¿Y qué pasó?-casi emitió un chillido ante lo que pensaba que le diría, mientras trataba de descifrar el estado de ánimo de su primo.

- Nada…- Anthony se incorporó, sentándose , mientras que Archie atónito y al estar de pie se dejó caer pesadamente en la misma cama no creyendo lo que oía..

-¿Nada?... pero.. ¡¿Candy que te dijo?.. –Archie trató de averiguar si era verdad lo que le había dicho Annie y si Anthony ya lo sabía también por boca de la propia Candy, sobre su relación con Grandchester pero a juzgar por el ánimo de serenidad de Anthony…. parecía que no.

- Sí… nada…- Anthony bajó la cabeza mientras soltaba un largo suspiro y pasaba sus manos por su cabeza revolviéndose el cabello-…. le dije que la amaba y todo lo que sentía por ella, pero….

-¡Pero ¿qué?- lo apresuró Archie a que continuara al ver que él se había quedado en silencio.

- Archie.. ¿Qué no tienes sueño?.. - dijo al levantar su mirada hacia él, con el ceño fruncido- mira la hora que es.

- Qué te dijo Candy- insistió no haciéndole caso haciendo que Anthony frunciera aún más su frente ante su extraño comportamiento, que no era de curiosidad como suponía sino de una verdadera ansiedad.

-Ya te lo dije… no me dijo nada- suspiró y miró hacia el piso mientras recordaba lo que había sucedido ese día-…. y yo mismo pienso que actué de forma inconsciente y la incomodé, aun cuando le pedí que pensara si había alguna posibilidad de estar juntos, a lo que ella accedió, me parece que me precipité…

Archie lo miraba atónito, sabía que algo había sucedido, pero jamás había imaginado la reacción tanto de Candy como la de su primo.

-Tal vez ella no sienta lo mismo por mí….- Anthony al pensar en ello sintió que una ola de desdicha lo inundaba, sin embargo recordó todo el cariño que Candy le había profesado desde el primer momento en que se volvieron a ver y agregó -… pero al mismo tiempo mi corazón me dice que lo ambos sentimos es mutuo, que Candy también siente algo por mí…._aunque __no __a __tal __grado __como __he __podido __comprobar __que __siento __por __ella_- recordó cuando la había dejado recostada en su habitación y sintió algo más que el amor que le profesaba..._algo __más __profundo_. Lo puedo ver cada vez que sus ojos me miran, pero… hay algo que todavía no logro comprender. Pareciera como si ocultara algo y eso me entristece.

Anthony no podía evitar pensar en ello.

Archie miró a su primo, confirmó que Candy no le había mencionado de su relación con Terry, que según Annie tenía ya algún tiempo en que eso había sucedido, seguramente antes de que supieran que Anthony seguía existiendo.

-No puedo pretender que en todos estos años no haya alguien a quién ella haya entregado su corazón…¿no es así? - finalizó mirando a Archie con una mueca que parecía a una sonrisa pero que con llevaba la melancolía que lo dominaba…como si él supiera la respuesta-…sería acaso de aquel a quien mencionó una vez…..¿cómo se llamaba?

-Sabes.. creo que no debí despertarte, ya es tarde y estás pensando en demasiadas cosas…- Archie se levantó con intenciones de salir por la puerta evitando decir una palabra, porque sabía que si lo hacía no pararía de decir todo lo que sabía y eso no estaría bien.

-Tienes razón- se oyó una voz desde el pasillo para adentrarse en la misma habitación y recargándose en el marco, mirándolos a ambos-… ha sido demasiado por el día de hoy y Anthony debe descansar- puntualizó Albert.

- Sí, sí… hasta mañana Anthony y buenas noches- Archie se despidió y se alejó mientras Albert hacía lo mismo y se despedía de su sobrino.

Una vez que Archie cerró la puerta, Anthony estaba demasiado despierto para poder volver a dormirse, la actitud de su primo lo había desconcertado, sin embargo pronto esas ideas se disiparon para dar paso a lo que había pasado días atrás. Jamás había pensado en lo que sucedería después de confesarle a Candy lo que sentía por ella, había actuado impulsivamente alentado por la promesa de niños, que ahora…. cuando Candy y él seguían como si nada hubiera pasado, no sentía la misma confianza. Se hablaban y reían juntos pero, él no se atrevía a preguntar e intentar saber si había alguna respuesta y Candy sólo se limitaba a mostrarse alegre evitando los silencios incómodos que se presentaban con relativa frecuencia. Sentía que estaba siendo egoísta… muy egoísta…..

-Debería entenderlo- se dijo al recordar la figura de Candy de pie, silenciosa en la Colina de Ponny-… no, no es así….ella no siente lo mismo por mí, todo ha cambiado… todo..

Sintió un enorme vacío al comprender esas palabras ,al convencerse de que las ya lejanas palabras de ella.. _tu __me __gustas __porque __eres __Anthony_….. habían perdido su valor con el tiempo, se sintió muy afligido, sin embargo al mismo tiempo una voz dentro de su cabeza empezó a resurgir con fuerza entre las demás… debía luchar… seguir insistiendo.

Era cierto… Candy no lo había rechazado, además de que en todo este tiempo jamás había advertido el que estuviera con alguien más, lo que lo motivó mayormente. Tan sólo lo detenía los sucesos de su pasado que según Archie sólo ella se lo podía contar, y aunque no tuviera la menor idea de qué era, estaba seguro de que él haría lo que estuviera en sus manos para oírle y ofrecerle su apoyo sea cual fuera lo que había sucedido… sí… eso haría.

Además y con respecto a la respuesta, asumió que en un par de días, en la fiesta de compromiso de Archie lo intentaría de nuevo, intentaría que su corazón se aferrara al suyo, así como el de él, que siempre le había pertenecido a Candy y sólo vivía para ella.

En el pasillo Albert advirtió que algo le molestaba a Archie, de forma involuntaria había escuchado parte de la conversación entre los primos y la actitud de Archie le extrañó.- Archie ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué estás molesto?... ¿pasa algo con Anthony?

-¡¿Qué?... ah….no …no lo estoy- contrariado porque Albert supiera cómo se sentía en ese momento.

-¿De verdad?- lo miró inquisitivamente entrecerrando los ojos-… a mí me parece que sabes algo y me gustaría que me lo contaras, si es posible…- añadió tratando de ganarse su confianza.

Archie nuevamente se sintió presa del nerviosismo y se rascó la cabeza, se preguntó si sería demasiado indiscreto ya que Candy no se lo había mencionado a nadie más que a Annie, pero entonces al ver que Albert esperaba su respuesta pacientemente, contempló la posibilidad de que él podría saber qué hacer en esa situación.

Ambos se dirigieron al despacho, al parecer tanto él como Albert no tenían sueño. Le contó básicamente lo más importante, y que ni él mismo sabía los detalles.

- No se puede hacer nada, sólo Candy puede decírselo- Albert habló tranquilamente después de haber escuchado atentamente-… sin embargo aunque creo saber el motivo del porqué no lo haya hecho aún, no estoy seguro completamente, pero tendré que hablar con ella.

- ¿Por su relación con Grandchester?- Archie evitaba mencionar su nombre cada vez que podía, ya que seguía sintiendo antipatía hacia Terry, no sabía la razón por la que habían regresado, o más bien, qué era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Candy al haberlo aceptado y su intención de ocultárselo a Anthony.

-Eso entre otras cosas….- respondió el patriarca, sabiendo de antemano que Archie no se contentaría con ello e ignoró su réplica al mismo tiempo que le indicó- tendrá que ser después de la fiesta….tengo entendido que no se le envió invitación…¿no es verdad?..- y ante el gesto negativo de Archie, suspiró tranquilamente-… bueno al menos tendré un poco de tiempo para aclarar la situación con ella después de ese día… ahora lo que nos ocupa es tu fiesta y la de Annie.

- Está bien Albert- Archie quedó un poco más tranquilo, sin embargo antes de levantarse de la silla notó algo-….. ¿Cómo es que sabes lo que Anthony siente por …?

-He estado cerca de ellos lo suficiente para percatarme del afecto que hay entre ellos, que va más allá de la simpatía y el cariño – declaró el patriarca más que convencido-….y al menos sé que con Anthony sigue intacto aún en todos estos años como lo he podido comprobar. Sin embargo todavía me falta conocer si es la misma situación con respecto a Candy…- finalizó mientras miraba el retrato de Rosemary situado en la pared.

- Entiendo….- Archie se levantó-….entonces me voy, al menos ahora creo que podré dormir sin esta ansiedad que me estaba quitando el sueño…buenas noches Albert.

- Buenas noches Archie- Albert se giró hacia él sonriente mientras que el chico se alejaba.

**OOOOO**

Se preguntó de qué podría tratarse, pero al darle la vuelta y ver el emblema del escudo de los Andrew, se extrañó aún más, por lo que de inmediato procedió a abrirlo.

Al ver el contenido del mismo se sorprendió un tanto, ya que jamás había pensado en que lo invitaran a un evento cómo ese, no después de lo que había sucedido… pero entonces pensó que tal vez ella se lo había enviado y en la familia Andrew ya conocían su situación… sí eso debía ser.

Pero entonces al girar el sobre vio que una pequeña nota cayó al piso, la levantó y leyó lo que decía. Las palabras le sonaron extrañas, pero entendió el significado de las mismas, hablaban de que le daría una verdadera sorpresa a su novia si se presentaba, y que ella se sentiría muy feliz de verlo.

No dudó de las intenciones ocultas tras aquella invitación, creyó que seguramente venía de parte de Annie ya que eran las mejores amigas, por lo que sabía la situación entre ellos, imaginando que Archie no estaría muy complacido de verlo, pero dadas las circunstancias parecía inevitable encontrarse de nuevo. Simplemente el hecho de que volvería a ver a Candy lo emocionó sobremanera que fue directamente con el productor hacia su camerino, lo encontró en el interior revisando algunos papeles sin prestar mucha atención a su presencia, por lo que Terry se adelantó un poco.

- Ah Terry- el hombre se quitó los lentes, para verlo con simpatía- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Pasa algo?

- Sí, he recibido una invitación para una fiesta….- empezó Terry mientras volteaba a ver el sobre en su mano- y me gustaría..

- Sabes que no se puede ir a fiestas mientras estamos de gira- el productor volvió a ponerse los lentes mientras lo miraba desde su silla y Terry permanecía en pie.

-Lo sé, pero este caso es especial, es muy cerca de aquí, podría viajar y regresar..- replicó tratando de que el hombre viera las ventajas.

- Sabes que hay reglas Terry, además tu carrera como actor está en ascenso y no quisiera que por ciertas celebraciones se vea afectada- refutó el productor.

- Por favor Jerry… es muy importante para mí, se trata de la fiesta de compromiso de unos amigos, es aquí cerca en la ciudad de Chicago sólo iré a saludar y regresaré lo más pronto posible al día siguiente, además ese día es día de descanso y no tenemos presentaciones.

- Mmm….-Jerry se dispuso a reflexionar sobre lo que mencionaba el actor, cierto que tenían un día de descanso a la semana en el que todo mundo podía realizar lo que quisiera siempre y cuando fuera entre lo reglamentario, y aunque fuera una fiesta, creyó que Terry sabría ser responsable. Atrás habían quedado los días en que llegaba a los ensayos completamente borracho, además de que según él, sólo se trasladaría a la ciudad de al lado de donde estaban que resultaba ser justamente la de Chicago.

Terry lo miraba, sabía que al momento en que Jerry estuviera contemplando las posibilidades llevaba las de ganar, pudo advertirlo justo en el momento en que se dirigió hacia él, con su resolución.

- Está bien, irás sólo si en esa misma noche, terminando la fiesta te regresas inmediatamente…- declaró el productor tajante-.. ah y por favor nada de exhibiciones, seguramente no habrá nadie que no te reconozca, así que espero que tengas la mayor sensatez y mesura.

-¿Pues por quién me tomas Jerry?- dijo con una sonrisa el inglés muy contento- sólo iré a saludar, dar mis sinceras felicitaciones y bailar como es debido con alguna hermosa dama.

-Eso espero Terry- respondió el hombre correspondiendo a la sonrisa- eso espero.

Terry después de agradecerle, salió con el corazón volcado en algo parecido a la alegría extrema, volvería a verla a su rubia pecosa…. volvería a ver a su novia y en tan sólo dos días estaría con ella para bailar juntos y decirle lo mucho que la había extrañado después de tantos días.

Sí… será una gran sorpresa.

::::

* * *

_N/A: Hola chicas! Awwwww Anthony está empezando a sentir también cositas por la pecosa, pero también está algo triste por que ella no le tiene confianza. Jejej Archie no le dijo nada de Terry.. habrá sido bueno o malo? y por último el tan nombrado actor ya ha recibido la invitación..mmm ese día no sé quién podrá ser el más sorprendido de todos los que estarán ahi._

**oligranchester**: Hi! Sip, Candy se ha callado, tal vez además de herirlo, tenga miedo de que la relación que ahorita mantiene con Anthony cambie de alguna forma. Jejej si es probable que sea cuestión de tiempo pero antes de eso ella tendrá que aclarar bien a bien sus sentimientos. En fin

Saludos!

**karime**:Hola! Ahh no te sientas tonta, creo que todas nos sentimos así cuando Anthony se porta así y bueno que decir si se trata de una declaración de amor.. bueno al menos las que adoramos a Anthony jeje ¿Sabes? Me habría gustado ver eso en el manga y anime, pero ni tiempo le dio snif snif. Pero aquí si!

Oh si lástima que Candy no pudiera corresponderle como debía, pero Terry se atravesó :( Uhmm sobre la mala noticia, me refería al beso entre ellos dos entre otras cosas, pero no hablaré más de eso jeje. Anthony es un amor, sin embargo a pesar de que Candy no lo rechazó se sintió un poquito triste como pudimos ver en este capítulo.

Abrazos!

::::

_Gracias por sus reviews chicas..se acerca la fiesta de compromiso! en el próximo tendremos algo de Eliza, de Anthony volviendo al hospital y... ah si !de un invitado más que estará ese día._

_Bye!_


	64. Chapter 64

_Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki © . Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento_

* * *

**LXIV**

_Todo ha estado extraño…estoy aquí pero siento como si no fuera así._

…..

_Un día antes de la fiesta de compromiso de Archie y Annie._

Pocos días habían pasado y por increíble que pareciera, sentía que había estado toda una vida ahí. La mayor parte de la primavera desfiló ante sus ojos desde la ventana de la habitación que había ocupado en ese hospital y en sus visitas posteriores al jardín. Estaba contento de que al menos podía sentir el aire cálido junto con los rayos solares de tan anhelada estación fuera ya de aquel sitio….pronto llegarían los días lluviosos.

- Hemos llegado- le anunció George una vez que traspasaron el umbral de la entrada del hospital. Enseguida se apeó para abrirle la puerta, acto que hacía inconscientemente, aunque Anthony le había exento de ello-… perdona, pero es la costumbre.

Gente iba y venía del hospital como todos los días, Anthony al dirigirse hacia la entrada era objeto de miradas, algunas intrigadas y curiosas, otras ya acostumbradas a verlo eran fugaces. Sin embargo algunas no cambiaban y sólo se oían suspiros por doquier provenientes de ciertas señoritas tanto vestidas en uniforme blanco como en ropa casual, él sólo estaba absorto en lo que iba a hacer que, no advertía lo que sucedía a su alrededor, sin embargo al mirar distraídamente hacia un extremo de la entrada, notó una cara vagamente familiar, por lo que detuvo su paso, un hombre recargado en uno de los pilares de la sala de espera que al notar que el rubio lo veía, subió la vista del periódico que leía, fueron tan sólo unos segundos, los suficientes para que ambos se observaran el uno al otro, pero inmediatamente aquél hombre volvió la vista hacia el periódico como si estuviera leyendo una nota realmente interesante.

Anthony se aturdió un instante y miró hacia otro lado para después volver a verlo, pero el hombre ya había doblado el periódico y se dirigía a la salida, Anthony todavía lo observó y no fue hasta que George entró que su perturbación se esfumó.

-¿Sucede algo Anthony?- George lo miraba con extrañeza al verlo ausente, pero Anthony inmediatamente se recobró para decirle que no pasaba nada… sólo que tenía la sensación de haber visto a alguien en alguna otra parte, no dándole la mayor importancia y siguió su camino.

George giró para ver hacia la salida, pero quienquiera que fuera, había desaparecido. Entonces siguió los pasos de Anthony rumbo a la oficina del doctor, ese día era su revisión.

Mientras tanto Candy no estaba de buen humor, el suceso de la noche anterior la había irritado un poco, al mismo tiempo que la tenía abstraída al pensar en lo que sucedió, justo al despedirse. Sabía que era el día en que tocaba la revisión de Anthony y no quería perdérselo por nada del mundo, pidió previamente un permiso especial en el hospital de Chicago en donde había regresado a trabajar después de cuidar a Anthony que a duras penas fue aprobado, sin embargo al relatarle a Anthony, éste no lo había tomado de buena forma, le pidió que no lo acompañara, que ya le había pedido a George que fuera con él, ya que ella tenía su trabajo y obligaciones que cumplir, además de que no le parecía bien el que faltara a su trabajo.

_Flashback_

-Pero Anthony….yo quiero estar contigo- se defendió ella no entendiendo el porqué de su resolución.

-Candy ya has hecho por mí lo suficiente, ha sido completamente gratificante el que fueras mi enfermera en todo este tiempo, pero allá hay otros enfermos que requieren de ti..- Anthony le habló dulcemente mientras ambos estaban sentados en una banca cercana al edificio del departamento de ella.

- Sí, pero ahora, tú también necesitas de mí- quiso replicar, pero Anthony la detuvo poniendo su mano encima de la suya apretándola ligeramente-..no más que ellos, lo mío sólo será una simple revisión y ya… por favor Candy…¿ lo harás por mí?

Candy hizo una mueca de disgusto que no pasó desapercibida para Anthony, sin embargo él le correspondió con una sonrisa, ante esa arma, Candy no tenía algún escudo con el cual defenderse.

- Está bien, pero prométeme que te cuidarás y que me contarás todo lo que te haya dicho el doctor - expresó la rubia.

- Prometido- respondió él antes de besar su mano e incorporarse- y ahora señorita Candy creo que debemos despedirnos porque mañana habrá que levantarse temprano.

- Está bien – dijo ella con un puchero, pero inmediatamente repuso- …..¿Vendrás mañana verdad?

- Claro que sí, a menos que la Tía Abuela lo prohíba- rió ante la posibilidad remota, ya que la matriarca estaba conmocionada con los preparativos de la fiesta y no tenía cabeza para algo más.

-Bien entonces hasta mañana- se despidió Candy tratando de alcanzarlo con un beso en la mejilla, sin embargo sobrevino que llegó mucho más cerca de los labios de él a como ella pretendía. Se separó sorprendida y advirtió que él la miraba de igual forma y su tez blanca se había ruborizado, haciendo que ella también se ruborizara en el acto.

-Bu…buenas… noches-alcanzó a decir antes de emprender rápidamente la caminata hacia el edificio, dejando a Anthony extasiado tocando el lugar donde ella lo había besado muy cerca de sus labios.

...

Al pensar en lo ocurrido a la mañana siguiente Candy se sentía inquieta, conocía demasiado los sentimientos de Anthony y se dijo a sí misma que eso no debería haber pasado, ella ahora salía con Terry y eso no estaba bien. Sin embargo después de la confesión de Anthony , no dejaba de pensar continuamente en él.

Cierto que lo hacía desde que supo que no había muerto, pero se había incrementado aún más después de ese día en la Colina de Ponny, verlo expresar lo mucho que la amaba y que jamás había dejado de hacerlo desde la conoció acongojó aún más su corazón, porque no sabía qué era lo que debía decirle,… rechazarlo diciéndole que estaba con alguien más, específicamente Terry Grandchester era lo que la razón dictaba, pero su corazón no lo sabía, estaba en una lucha interna entre dos sentimientos… lo que sentía por Terry y ahora lo que sentía por Anthony, ¿sería cierto que el amor que sentía por Anthony en el pasado volvía a renacer?...¿Podía amar a dos personas a la vez?

Suspiró mientras se acomodaba nuevamente en alto la graciosa coleta de caballo que sostenía su cabello, para después mirar el reflejo que le devolvía el espejo.

- Vamos, vamos, tienes que despejarte, mañana es la fiesta de Annie y Archie- dijo golpeándose ligeramente las mejillas - aunque me siento un poco sola ahora que no está Anne aquí, pero cuando vuelva no la dejaré descansar hasta que no oiga todas las aventuras que tengo que contarle… y además hay mucho trabajo por hacer- finalizó con optimismo, para salir después del tocador para las actividades del día.

**OOOOO**

Movía distraídamente la invitación frente a sus ojos, mientras estaba recargada en una de las ventanas cercanas al balcón de la mansión, entonces reparó en que el coche de la familia estaba alistándose para irse, George estaba a un lado del mismo, esperando a alguien.

Eliza se preguntó quién saldría tan temprano, la Tía Abuela aún con las prisas de los preparativos no se levantaba tan temprano y ella misma tampoco, pero hoy había sido uno de esos días en que simplemente el sueño se había esfumado muy temprano y simplemente se dedicó a mirar hacia afuera, ya que ni esperanzas de que Neal estuviera despierto para charlar un rato.

Entonces distinguió que quien salía era Anthony, su rostro se iluminó al verlo, e iba a emprender la carrera escaleras abajo para alcanzarlo cuando advirtió que no estaba solo, Candy había salido con él y se estaban despidiendo…..la rabia se apoderó de ella al verlos juntos, sin embargo poco a poco cedió al mirar hacia su mano que sostenía la invitación arrugada con fuerza. Su expresión cambió a una total tranquilidad mezclada con ironía, al ver el sobre, se preguntó si Terry ya habría recibido la carta.

- Seguramente sí…- miró nuevamente hacia abajo para ver a Anthony subir al auto y minutos después salir de la mansión- … pronto veremos si Candy merece tu confianza Anthony….

Eliza desde que llegó Anthony a la mansión, trato de acercarse a él, pero entre las estadías de Anthony con la Tía Abuela, o con el Tío Abuelo; además de que tanto Archie como Candy permanecían junto a él la mayor parte del tiempo, le era casi imposible acercarse. Aunque Anthony en un principio recelaba de ella por la última conversación que habían sostenido, aún en los pocos momentos que hablaba con él, Anthony seguía siendo con ella muy amable, noble y caballeroso, lo cual la tenía muy contenta, pero cada vez que veía que sus atenciones con Candy eran mayores en comparación con las de ella, el enojo salía a relucir. Sin embargo en ocasiones como justo la de hace unos momentos, el sólo pensar que el día que se vengaría de Candy estaba muy cerca, la animaba.

-Sólo este día y mañana…. mañana no sólo será el gran día de esos dos aburridos de Annie y Archie- se retiró del balcón para sentarse frente al espejo del tocador con sonrisa triunfante-también lo será para esa huérfana… no sabe la sorpresa que tengo para ella.

Se levantó y salió para mirar al pasillo y llamar a la primera mucama que vió. Una vez que llegó con ella, le ordenó que la peinara y le pusiera un vestido, la mucama enseguida obedeció.

- Ahhh y yo estaré ahí para consolarlo…- la sonrisa afloraba en su rostro sólo de pensarlo- bailaré con él, y entonces le diré que no vale la pena pensar en ella, sí… en esa huérfana que le ha mentido y hablando de eso…. ¿por qué no le habrá dicho que sale con ese insolente?... extraño…. aunque puedo adivinarlo.

La mucama terminó y se retiró para seguir con sus labores, mientras la joven Leagan se acercó al ropero para sacar el vestido que usaría en la fiesta, lo colocó encima del suyo mientras se admiraba en el espejo que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación.

- Espero que le guste a Anthony…- miraba el reflejo con orgullo- este será el principio para que te olvides de ésa para siempre… y sólo serás mi Anthony….sólo mío.

Mientras tanto su hermano que ya había despertado, se encontraba aún sobre la cama mirando hacia el techo, le importaba muy poco lo que sucedería mañana con la fiesta, pero aunque se opusiera, sabía que su madre los obligaría a ir aun cuando sabían que no eran muy bienvenidos por los anfitriones, sin embargo quisieran o no pertenecían a los Andrew y eso les daba muchas ventajas.

Tanto su madre como Eliza estaban muy entusiasmadas, su madre por la gran oportunidad de reafianzar sus lazos con la sociedad a la que pertenecían después de haber sido exiliados a NY y además de ello aparecer nuevamente ante los ojos de la matriarca como una familia leal y confiable, tenía que hacerlo, ella junto con su esposo que recién había vuelto de un viaje para estar en la fiesta, harían todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para recuperar su honor.

Mientras que Eliza…. Eliza, bueno ella le había mencionado que tenía preparado algo, y él por más que insistió y se enojó con ella, no soltaba ni una palabra, alegando que podría echarlo a perder.

-¿Tan poca estima me tiene?-.. murmuró mientras no dejaba de mirar las figuras encima suyo- ahhh no debería hacerle caso…. siempre tienen sus planes y no me incluye en ellos.

Neal se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto de su hermana, para encontrarse con que se estaba vistiendo y que tardaría todavía, mostró un gesto de disgusto y regresó a su habitación, para quitarse el pijama y vestirse para salir, después de desayunar.

Minutos después bajó Eliza y ambos desayunaron con relativa calma, mientras Neal seguía tratando de averiguar lo que ella escondía, sin lograrlo. Tan sólo le dijo, que mañana habría un espectáculo que disfrutarían mucho.

Aun cuando su hermana no se lo dijera, él sabía que tenía que ver con Candy… y probablemente con Anthony también. Lo que él no se imaginaba era que un enemigo natural también estaría ahí.

**OOOOO**

- Parece que es todo- mencionó uno de los hombres- ya solo falta el equipaje personal del amo, pero de eso se encargará Jeff.

- Bueno entonces, parece que hemos terminado- declaró el que parecía ser el jefe de la cuadrilla- por lo pronto , hay que buscar el lugar donde nos vamos a establecer… aunque al parecer, será en el mismo lugar desde donde Jhonny está alojado para seguir vigilando aquél sitio.

- ¡Ah qué bien!- se oyeron algunas exclamaciones de alivio y regocijo, Jhonny les había dicho que era un buen lugar para alojarse en dado caso de que el amo regresara.

Uno tras otro siguieron a su jefe, que ya había visitado ese lugar antes mencionado. Mientras tanto, minutos después a bordo de un carruaje se apeaban del mismo tanto Jeff como el amo, éste inspeccionó a su alrededor, y luego se encaminó hacia el antiguo edificio seguido por Jeff, que iba cargando con el equipaje de su señor, y minutos después regresaría por cada una de las cajas que venían en otro par de carruajes ahora formados en fila detrás del que ellos venían.

Una vez que subieron todo lo estrictamente necesario hacia el apartamento, lo despidió. El lord.. su amo era un hombre que amaba la soledad, y evitaba lo mayormente posible estar cerca de alguien, especialmente de sus adeptos, sin embargo no podía prescindir de ellos, especialmente de aquél que se había convertido en su fiel asistente, que aunque llevaba poco tiempo, había demostrado aquella fidelidad que siempre había apreciado al depositar algo de su confianza en un hombre, tan sólo eso era lo que necesitaba, los demás podían ir y venir sin que a él le preocupara en lo más mínimo, siempre y cuando acataran sus órdenes y fueran eficaces. Sólo eso.

Ahora que había viajado de regreso a la ciudad, tuvo el tino de que se hubiera cerrado el trato días atrás para la compra de un apartamento a las afueras de la ciudad, ya que deseaba más que nada respirar aire puro, tener la vista de algo más que otro edificio al frente le fastidiaba en demasía, por lo que aquí en Chicago podría recorrer ese enorme parque localizado no muy lejos de su nueva morada.

Conocía sobremanera, su afición por los espacios libres, llenos de árboles y arbustos que le recordaban su lugar de origen, aun cuando añoraba en demasía las colinas, era imposible establecerse en un territorio más abierto, debido a los negocios que lo mantenían prácticamente sujeto a la ciudad, así que ahora había tenido oportunidad de realizar su sueño, en las escasas ocasiones en que se presentaba en algún evento de sociedad, algunos conocidos le preguntaban por qué no erigía alguna mansión tal como algunas familias poseían en Chicago, tal vez refiriéndose a los Andrew, de quien era sabido poseían al menos una mansión en varias ciudades del país, siendo que él poseía también una fortuna si no equivalente a la de los Andrew, al menos no era despreciable. Sin embargo al mismo tiempo conocían la respuesta.

Él era el único que quedaba de su familia, si no es que tuviera algún tío lejano como había sido informado, pero a fin de cuentas no tenía absolutamente a nadie, por lo que hablar de una mansión, no tenía caso, además de que prefería un lugar para vivir menos ostentoso, tan sólo lo necesario para sus gustos, como esa fascinante colección que ocupaba al menos una habitación entera, y un espacio más pequeño para el resguardo de las joyas de la familia, de las que él era inobjetablemente el único heredero. Al ser el único que habitaría en el apartamento y en algunas ocasiones junto con su fiel ayudante como comúnmente sucedía, no habría mayor problema en dejar esos lugares sin la cerradura de una llave, pero más valía tomar precauciones ya que eran su mayor tesoro y no los confiaría a nadie. Incluso ni a su sombra.

Se sentó en un lujoso sillón a contemplar por una ventana el cielo nocturno que caía lentamente, mientras dejaba a un lado la invitación que había llegado hacía un par de horas.

- No debería sorprenderme de las habilidades de George- tomó la copa que estaba asentada a un lado de él, y tomó un sorbo- sé de su capacidad para hallar cualquier cosa hasta el fin del mundo…parece que siempre halla la forma de encontrarme donde quiera que esté.

Calló por unos momentos, mientras veía titilar las estrellas que se asomaban curiosas como cada noche…

-…..Pero aún si no hubiera sido así, habría hallado la forma de estar ahí…. no me lo perdería por nada.

La luz de la luna alumbró el inmaculado sobre puesto sobre el antebrazo del sillón en el cual se mostraba perfectamente el escudo inconfundible de los Andrew lacrado perfectamente en el sobre.

::::

* * *

_N/A: Hola chicas! En este capítulo hay algo de calma antes de que empiece la tormenta. Como ven no solo ustedes ya quieren que empiece la fiesta sino que también Eliza y el personaje misterioso están también algo impacientes. Sip para agregarle más.. estará nuestro querido Lord._

::::

**ginn19**: Hi! Mmm veo que quieren que haya sangre verdad? jaja. Ahh la fiesta, pues sí empieza en el siguiente capi, jeje de hecho creo que la fiestecita abarca algunos capis, así que va a durar algo. Uhmm una semana se pasa rápido. Ya cuando veas estarás viendo el siguiente :) Gracias tí por tus contantes reviews. Saludos!

**karime**: Hola! Jejej Archie muy curioso al principio pero ya después no quiso decirle nada al wero, sip lo quiere mucho. Mm por eso les decía hace muchos capítulos atrás que Anthony iba a sufrir mucho, pero él es fuerte ante todo, aunque.. bueno ya verán que tendrá que soportar un golpe más :(. Como dije, veo que quieren que ya todo explote..jeje. Saludos!

**Oligranchester**: Holis! Pues sí, la sorpresa va a ser para los tres. La única que sabe todo es nuestra querida Eliza, que es la que va a causar todo esto y se va a divertir con las consecuencias, esperando que sean a su favor :s. En el siguiente empieza la fiesta. Abrazos!

**Evelyn**: Hola! Sip lo que esperaban ya está por comenzar. Sobre lo que pensará Terry...mmm ya lo verán y no sólo él sino los tres involucrados... no quisiera estar en el lugar de Candy cuando eso suceda :( Jejej no sólo tú, todas ya quieren ver que sucede. Saludos!

**Sasyta**: Hi! Uhmm y no sólo ellos, que hará Archie? y Albert? y la Tía Abuela? en fin todo mundo. Ya lo verán chicas. Saludos!

::::

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews chicas._

_Les cuento que he estado revisando algunos de los primeros y subsecuentes capítulos de este fic y me he dado cuenta de algunas cosas, que hay algunas incoherencias o también podría decir inconsistencias a lo largo del mismo. Además de que no los revisaba cuando ya los había subido y hasta ahora veo que les faltan algunas letras o lo que es peor, palabras :(, en algunos casos culpo a FF jeje y en otras ha sido error mío. Y como soy algo detallista en ese aspecto pues lo lamento mucho, pero bueno tal vez en un futuro lo edite nuevamente, pero no tengo nada definido aún. En sí les comento esto por si hallaron algo que no concordaba en ese momento y también en los últimos capítulos. En fin._

_Y bueno como dije la tormenta empieza en la próxima semana y durará algunos capítulos por obvias razones...ehh que más iba a decirles.. ahh el siguiente estará muy cortito ya que no me dio tiempo para anexar algo más así que espero subirlo a media semana, si no, subiré los dos el fin de semana. _

_Están emocionadas por lo que se viene? Espero que sí :)_

_Chao!_


	65. Chapter 65

_Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki © . Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento_

* * *

**LXV**

_Porque me confunde el ver llover no me quiero lamentar después_

…..

_Chicago, 1915_

_Fiesta de compromiso Annie y Archie_

Una a uno empezaban a llegar los múltiples invitados, ataviados con sus mejores galas y admirando como siempre lo bello de los jardines de la enorme y sofisticada mansión que poseían en Chicago.

Hacía tanto tiempo desde que la familia más poderosa de la ciudad había brindado una celebración y ahora en menos de unos meses, habían ofrecido la elegante presentación de William Andrew como el patriarca y ahora el compromiso de un miembro de la familia Cornwell con una integrante de los Brighter, pareciera como si nuevamente el esplendor que los caracterizaba volviera nuevamente a salir a la luz, como en tiempos atrás… en otro continente.

Una vez pasado el extendido camino desde la entrada, iluminado por las originales farolas que proyectaban un cálido resplandor en medio del atardecer que ya caía sobre la ciudad, al llegar al vestíbulo, se podía admirar los espléndidos adornos propios de la fiesta que se iba a llevar a cabo. No había algún espacio, algún lugar en el que dejara de admirarse la belleza de los mismos, al parecer, el misterio ahora llevado a la luz sobre el patriarca que había permanecido por tanto tiempo oculto había hecho que también nuevamente las sonrisas y la algarabía llegaran para no irse aunado a una inusitada dicha que irradiaban los integrantes de la misma familia que los invitados notaban en todo momento, atribuyéndolo al mismo compromiso, sin saber que ello se debía a la presencia de cierto joven.

El mencionado, permanecía devotamente al pie de la imponente escalera central de la mansión, sólo inclinando levemente su rubia cabeza ante el saludo de algunos invitados que lo miraban curiosamente, sin adivinar de quién se trataba. Al no poder ayudar tanto a la Tía Abuela como a Albert a recibir a los invitados que iban llegando por precaución a su situación, decidió que lo mejor sería esperar a que tanto su primo como Candy bajaran, tratando de no llamar la atención como había sido el consejo de su tío, pero era inevitable, numerosas miradas al percatarse de su presencia invariablemente volvían sus miradas hacia él, entonces Anthony pensaba que probablemente se debía a los lentes oscuros que portaba, cortesía de Albert; también una vez que salió del hospital se olvidó de seguir llevando esa larga cabellera rubia, que cada que la veía la Tía Abuela la desaprobaba en forma categórica instándolo a que se cortara el cabello. El Tío Abuelo decía que no era necesario, tocándose él mismo su cabello con fruición, pero al recordar que ése era un indicador para que quienes fueran que habían dejado a Anthony en tan mal estado y en el hospital pudieran reconocerlo en algún lugar, le había recomendado que lo mejor era hacerle caso a la Tía Abuela, por su propia seguridad, acto que Anthony cumplió con gusto porque él especialmente se sentía mejor como siempre lo había llevado, para disgusto de Archie que quería que su primo al menos llevara su cabello como él.

Se había vestido rápidamente, y al llegar a la habitación de Candy, tocó a su puerta para saber si ella ya estaba lista para bajar, pero recibió la noticia de la mucama de que tardaría un poco más, mientras oía la voz de Candy desde el interior de que no se preocupara y que no esperara por ella, sin embargo Anthony espero todavía un poco más frente a su puerta y al ver que no salía, decidió bajar un rato al vestíbulo, permaneció un tiempo en ese lugar hasta que entrevió que su primo bajaba algo nervioso, tratando de arreglar el moño que se negaba a permanecer en su lugar.

-¡Jamás imaginé que fuera tan difícil!- expresó algo contrariado al ver que Anthony lo veía divertido luchando - espero que Annie se apresure a bajar, ella es la única que puede arreglarlo. Su primo se acercó a él y en un instante lo compuso, estaba habituado a ese tipo de vestimenta formal.

-Ya está- dijo al terminar y ver a Archie entrecerrar los ojos con signo de afectación, se atrevió a mofarse un poco - ahora sí no te podrás quejar de que no eres elegante.

- Muy gracioso Anthony..- Archie cambió su expresión al notarlo solo- ….¿todavía no han bajado las chicas?

-Annie no lo sé, pero hace poco pasé por la habitación de Candy y todavía no estaba lista- manifestó con cierta decepción, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para su primo.

-Era de esperarse…¿ qué te parece si subimos y las esperamos?...-Archie sabía que Anthony no estaría en paz hasta ver a Candy y él tampoco podía negar que él mismo ya deseaba ver a Annie -.. yo creo que no deben tardar.

-Sí, vamos- dijo al tiempo que subían presurosos por las escaleras. Ambos se apostaron frente a la habitación de Candy, donde también se encontraba Annie, mientras daban vueltas en el pasillo, hasta que por fin, la mucama salió diciéndoles que las señoritas ya estaban listas para bajar. Ellos no resistieron e inmediatamente entraron al tiempo que un sentimiento de la mayor admiración y embeleso se apoderó de ellos al verlas, tanto Annie y Candy lucían bellamente vestidas. Annie llevaba un vestido azul, que resaltaba el mismo color de sus ojos, junto con una discreto collar que pendía en su pecho y pendientes a juego, mientras que Candy vestía un esplendoroso vestido rojo el cual resaltaba su grácil figura, y llevaba el cabello recogido al igual que Annie, la joyería que portaba era un juego de aretes y gargantilla de diamantes, regalo de Albert.

Anthony como en alguna ocasión anterior, estaba perdido en esa visión maravillosa de Candy, sólo alcanzó a quitarse los lentes para verla mejor y quedarse mudo y sordo, tanto que no oía que su primo lo llamaba, cuando él y Annie se disponían a bajar a la recepción.

-¡Ey…..ey…Anthony!- exclamó Archie casi sacudiéndolo para que reaccionara- nosotros bajaremos ya, ustedes no tarden ehh…- los miró astutamente a ambos, para luego mover la cabeza y dejarlos solos sin embargo parecía que no sólo el afectado era Anthony sino también Candy, ella al verlo quedó fascinada como nunca le había sucedido, Anthony no solía vestir en forma casual, sino todo lo contrario, pero en esta ocasión llevaba un espléndido traje blanco que distinguía la fisonomía de un hombre en toda la extensión, podía notarse en todo su cuerpo, pero en su rostro mostraba todo lo que por ahora Candy veía, sus cristalinos ojos azules brillaban aún más al verse reflejados en sus pupilas, así como también la sonrisa que él poseía capaz de desconectarla del mundo.

Anthony entonces se repuso y se acercó a ella lentamente.

-Es…. estás muy hermosa Candy… verdaderamente hermosa- sus ojos no se despegaban de los ojos verdes de ella.

- Gracias… -dijo al tiempo que aparecía el rubor en sus mejillas reaccionando ante el elogio, aunque parecía que había sido previamente al detallarlo a él de pies a cabeza- tú…tú también estás muy guapo.

Anthony entonces se adelantó aún más ofreciéndole su brazo-..¿Vamos?... nos deben estar esperando…

-Sí…- Candy también se rehízo un tanto y estaba a punto de emprender la marcha cuando Anthony al meter una de sus manos al bolsillo, reparó en algo que recordó al instante.

- Ah… espera..- sacó una cajita aterciopelada que abrió para mostrar una hermosa pulsera, la tomó entre sus manos y la miró a los ojos- …¿me harías el honor de lucir por esta noche esta joya que perteneció a mi madre?, aunque a decir verdad, quiero regalártela….

-Pero Anthony… yo no… no puedo… algo tan preciado..- Candy trataba de negarse a recibirlo- no podría…

- Por favor Candy, acéptalo- Anthony no se iba a dar por vencido ya había pensado en algún argumento en dado caso de que algo así sucediera - acéptalo como….. como agradecimiento de todo lo que has hecho por mí.. por ser mi enfermera y cuidarme.

Candy lo miró enternecida y convenciéndose falazmente de que sólo estaba sintiendo un profundo afecto por él aceptó y dejó que él lo hiciera. Anthony complacido de ver aquél objeto en la mano de ella, acto seguido nuevamente la instó a acompañarla a bajar a la fiesta. Candy le sonrió abiertamente, sintiéndose una mujer muy afortunada por volver a tener su compañía.

Una vez que bajaron, Archie y Annie que los esperaban impacientes, se alegraron al verlos y los cuatro entonces se encaminaron hacia donde se encontraban la Tía Abuela y Albert, éste sólo esperaba su presencia para anunciar la bienvenida a la mansión a sus invitados. Se acercó al pie de la escalera para hablarles a todos los presentes.

- Buenas noches, damas y caballeros, bienvenidos a esta mansión….. es un placer contar con su presencia en esta ocasión muy especial para la familia, así que mientras tanto disfruten de la fiesta, la música y las viandas, bienvenidos a su casa, salud!- levantó la copa que traía en la mano y que cada invitado también tenía, volviéndose a llenar el lugar, de voces, risas, música y algarabía.

Mientras tanto, seguían llegando los invitados, afluían constantemente y parecía no tener fin, en un momento dado, llegó un carruaje y de él bajó un hombre que en el mismo instante que pisó la entrada, se sintió agitado, pero inmediatamente se repuso y con el mayor orgullo caminó ostensiblemente hasta la entrada de la mansión, donde Albert saludaba sonriente a unos metros de él a un par de ancianos.

**OOOOO**

-Doctor, aquí dejo los informes de los pacientes, dentro de dos horas seguiré con el cuidado del niño que acaba de llegar esta mañana muy enfermo, sus padres han dicho que quieren estar cerca de él, y se niegan a esperar en la sala, así que decidí dejarlos por un rato en el cuarto…¿ habría algún problema doctor?- la enfermera hablaba mientras dejaba la pila de documentos encima de un pequeño escritorio cercano del Doctor Wells, para después verlo de reojo.

Se sorprendió al ver que el hombre no le había respondido y se limitaba a mirar hacia la nada, perdido en algún lugar desconocido.

-¿Doctor?- se acercó a él y no obtuvo respuesta hasta que presionó uno de sus brazos, él al sentir el contacto se giró y la vio, una media sonrisa se asomó en él.

- Perdona… ¿me decías?- le habló mientras distraídamente removía los papeles que tenía frente suyo.

- ¿Qué sucede Doctor? ¿Le preocupa algo?- la enfermera se inquietó un poco ante su actitud, que no era normal, él dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y abrió un expediente.

- Sí, es sobre un paciente, que recientemente dejó el hospital me preocupa un poco- declaró finalmente, volviendo a repasar lo escrito en los documentos frente a él.

- ¿Será acaso el jovencito rubio bien parecido?- ella se extrañó ya que el paciente había sido dado de alta recientemente, ella había estado presente como auxiliar- pero si en su última revisión no había nada fuera de lo normal..¿no es así?

- En realidad, me he estado preguntando, si no debimos realizar más estudios- confesó el doctor- aun cuando debido a la presión de su familia y él mismo ya deseaban que saliera del hospital, habría sido mejor esperar un poco más….. la última revisión no mostró nada extraño….sin embargo…..

-¿Qué sucede doctor?- para ese momento la enfermera estaba más que interesada en el caso, se sentó frente al galeno, esperando que no fuera nada grave- ¿de qué se trata?

- Me temo que el chico, probablemente sea víctima de esa enfermedad, no sabría decir si es producto de lo que le haya sucedido recientemente o sea algo de nacimiento, sin embargo cuando le he preguntado a su tío, el me indicó que jamás había oído algo de ello y que siempre había sido sano hasta el día que sucedió el accidente del caballo y su posterior estado en sueño profundo, pero es una posibilidad muy alta….

La enfermera no sabía en ese momento de qué enfermedad hablaba, pero un gesto de él hizo que la reconociera de inmediato..

- Pero…¿cómo?...-replicó la enfermera ya en alerta- ¿los estudios que se hicieron antes no señalaron nada?

- Lamentablemente no, además de que al conocer su historial, era más probable que hubiera alguna falla en el cerebro debido al estado en el que estuvo mucho tiempo, que vimos que no fue así a excepción de la laguna mental.

- ¡Oh Dios!- exclamó la mujer- pero en sí no es algo grave en su caso ¿ verdad doctor?, hay pacientes con esa misma afección…

- Así es, pero en este caso no lo sabemos con exactitud, hablé esta misma mañana con el patriarca de los Andrew y sólo le he mencionado que habrá que realizar una segunda revisión, sin decirle exactamente lo que he expuesto, para no dar mayor alarma, pero con lo de un compromiso que tenían ya encima, me ha dicho que en cuanto terminaran con ello, instaría al chico a venir nuevamente al hospital.

- ¿Tendrá que quedarse aquí otra vez?- el doctor, sólo suspiró mientras volvía a ver los documentos que eran del expediente de aquél joven.

- No sabría decirlo, ese tipo de afecciones no son gran problema si el paciente lleva una vida tranquila, pero en caso contrario….. de todas formas, estaré más tranquilo en cuanto venga y lo determine, así se podrán tomar las medidas necesarias, además de empezar a estimular su memoria, para que pueda recordar y terminar con esa laguna mental.

- Pobre chico….- la enfermera en verdad sentía lo que sucedía a la vez que una curiosidad la asaltaba en referencia al caso- pero…. ¿qué fue lo que le sucedió?

El doctor sabía que la familia había pedido la mayor discreción posible en todo lo referente al sobrino del Sr. William, nadie más que él, y el director sabían de quién se trataba, además de la enfermera particular que lo atendía y que era parte misma de la familia, así que se limitó a responder con algo superficial.

- Ha pasado por experiencias muy duras, no puedo decirte exactamente, sin embargo ese chico despertó recientemente de un sueño profundo que lo mantuvo así poco más de un par de años y aunado a lo que le haya sucedido recien, sinceramente admiro su fortaleza, sus ganas de seguir adelante a pesar de todo y mantiene siempre una sonrisa en el rostro… en todo este tiempo que permaneció aquí lo he notado.

-Ya veo…. – la enfermera también había percibido lo mismo en el poco tiempo en que estuvo durante la revisión-.. es un joven excepcional, ojalá y todo esté bien y si es lo que usted cree, que no sea grave.

Sí, eso espero- declaró finalmente el galeno - si no, no sabría que decirle a su Tío y lo más seguro en caso contrario, es que la vida del chico estaría en serio peligro.

::::

* * *

_N/A: Hola! Mmm en verdad no sé porque tengo la manía de agregarle más sufrimiento a Anthony, en este caso particular tiene un propósito que se irá desarrollando en los siguientes capítulos :(_

**Oligranchester**: Jajaja Terry de que llegará llegará, para hacer alboroto :) jajaj pero si ni tiene carro!, si no con gusto haría que se atrasara y no llegara nunca. Que más quisiera yo, pero el actor ya quiere ir con la pecosa y pues ni modo de no dejarle. Saludos!

**karime**: Oh así es, sobre todo ahora que todo va más o menos bien entre ellos, sip Eliza y sus ganas de perjudicarlos, pero no te preocupes, ya sabemos que nunca le funcionan. Mmm la fiesta apenas empieza, espero y les guste lo que pasará.

Abrazos!

::::

_Gracias por sus reviews amigas, estoy muy contenta de ver que las reviews avanzan, jamás pensé que llegarán a más de 50 la verdad, pero con tanto capítulo parecería que las 50 era una meta fácil de superar y todo gracias a ustedes que les ha gustado este loco fic._

_Y que les digo, en el siguiente Anthony conocerá la verdad que Candy le ocultó..¿están listas para consolarlo? _

_Atentas al próximo._

_Chao!_


	66. Chapter 66

_Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki © . Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento._

* * *

**LXVI**

_Tú completas mis creencias… ¿qué tengo que hacer para ganarme tu sonrisa?_

…..

Mientras la música fluía sin cesar, el ambiente dentro de la mansión era agradable, aún así la sensación de ahogo no lo dejaba en paz, había estado conversando gratamente con Candy, Annie y su primo, reían sobre algunas bromas de éste último cuando de pronto esa sensación empezó a manifestarse de forma súbita sin que él se diera cuenta, en un principio pensó que probablemente se debía al influjo de la bebida, pero él mismo sabía que eso no podía ser, aún cuando no les estaba prohibido, Anthony sólo había tomado un pequeño trago, a insistencia de su primo, pero de ello ya había pasado un buen rato. La presión que podía sentir en su pecho era imperceptible pero ahí estaba, invisible a la razón pero no a sus sentidos, sintió que debería tomar un poco de aire.

-Ahora regreso…- alcanzó a decir en un murmullo apenas perceptible entre la animada conversación para retirarse en un instante del amigable grupo que formaban. Annie y Archie en ese momento se enfrascaban en una lucha sobre quién tenía la razón sobre algo en particular y estaban haciendo de juez a Candy, que no queriendo entrometerse en sus asuntos de pareja se limitaba a salidas salomónicas, sin embargo no fue hasta unos instantes después que notó la ausencia de Anthony, volteó a su lado para hablarle, cuando se sorprendió al ver el espacio que ocupaba completamente vacío, entonces levantó su vista entre la gente, para distinguir su silueta algunos pasos adelante, notó asimismo que tropezaba con una persona y después de que ambos se disculparan por su torpeza a la vez, ahora estaba próximo a desviar su camino en una esquina del salón y desaparecer tras la misma.

Candy se extrañó ante su comportamiento, no era propio de Anthony dejarlos en una conversación, así que se dispuso a seguirlo-… ahorita los veo chicos…..- Tanto Archie como Annie detuvieron su contienda para ver que Candy ya se alejaba de ellos. Archie se volvió para mirar a Annie y preguntar sin palabras qué era lo que sucedía, pero la misma Annie le devolvió el mismo gesto de incomprensión.

Al desplazarse en forma acelerada para alcanzar a Anthony, un hombre se detuvo frente a ella, y Candy no pudo evitar chocar con él, en un instante se vio pidiendo disculpas, antes de reparar con quién había chocado, fue hasta que levantó su rostro que distinguió al hombre sonriendo, cuando esperaba todo lo contrario.

- No hay de que disculparse bella dama…- se quitó el sombrero que llevaba para inclinarse ante ella y hacer una reverencia-.. en ese caso soy yo el que debe pedir su perdón por mi falta de precaución, parece ser que hoy no es mi día y la he incomodado y a un joven antes que a usted.

- No se preocupe…- Candy a pesar de su apresuramiento, se detuvo a observarlo, sentía que ya había visto el mismo semblante en otro lugar, aunque no atinaba exactamente dónde-… también ha sido en parte error mío por caminar de esa forma y no ver dónde voy y….

-De ninguna manera- la interrumpió condescendiente mirándola en forma enigmática-….. una dama tan bella como usted no debe disculparse, es más para olvidarnos de este asunto, me atrevo a pedirle si me haría el honor de bailar una pieza con usted-…. en ese momento empezaban los acordes de un vals invitando a las innumerables parejas a ocupar el salón.

El desconocido extendió su mano para invitarla, sin embargo Candy había distinguido a Anthony a lo lejos dirigiéndose a uno de los balcones, se estaba preguntando a donde debería ir para encontrarlo por lo que no alcanzó a oír la invitación del hombre.

- Perdóneme nuevamente caballero, pero tengo algo urgente, con permiso de usted-… y sin esperar una respuesta hizo una reverencia y se marchó de ahí con el mismo paso apresurado, dejando al caballero siguiendo su trayecto con una mezcla de melancolía mientras susurraba para sí.

- Te pareces a ella…sin embargo jamás pensé encontrarte de nuevo aquí...- y de pronto recordó una fotografía en el periódico del día de la presentación de patriarca de los Andrew- …cómo pude haber olvidado que ella es la hija de William….. de haberla reconocido como la enfermera que aceptó mi invitación del carruaje ese día…

En ese momento la imagen del joven con quien había chocado anteriormente llegó de repente a él, había tenido la sensación de que de alguna manera lo conocía, su fisonomía le recordaba a alguien, pero al tratar de escudriñar su rostro no acertaba de quién se podría tratar, aunado a que extrañamente llevaba gafas oscuras que menos le ayudaban a reconocerlo, pero todo fue tan breve que no le dió tiempo y ya estaba chocando con alguien más aunque para su sorpresa se había tratado esta vez de una hermosa jovencita, sonrió ante lo que había sucedido con ella y continuó su camino entre los invitados.

Candy para ese momento ya estaba subiendo las escaleras y se hallaba a pocos metros de llegar a Anthony, mientras que él, desde el momento que se separó de Candy y los demás, no pensaba en nada y se había topado con un extraño, se disculpó sin tardanza, no mirando de quién se trataba, tan sólo quería llegar a las escaleras. Le estaba costando cada vez más respirar entre el mundo de gente aglomerada en su camino y esquivándolas que, hacía que apremiara el paso mientras la opresión se hacía más y más fuerte. Aun así trataba de hacer el mayor esfuerzo para tratar de controlarse y entonces a medida que sus sentidos captaron la cercanía de un balcón fue hacia ese lugar, poco a poco sus músculos tensos se aflojaron y la tensión tendía a desaparecer, llegó finalmente a su destino y tomó una no muy profunda bocanada de aire, aunque con ello no evitó que su cuerpo reaccionara al brusco intercambio de aire en sus pulmones y tosiera.

Fue en ese momento que Candy llegó hasta él y lo oyó, se acercó rápidamente y muy preocupada.

- ¡¿Anthony estás bien?- como él estaba de espaldas a ella, se acercó a su lado para ver por un momento su tez pálida, mientras se sostenía fuertemente del barandal.

Anthony se volvió hacia ella y tras una media sonrisa asintió recuperándose -… Sí, …no pasa nada…- soltó el barandal para acercarse a Candy y acariciar un cabello rebelde que se había suelto y depositarlo detrás de su oreja, mientras ella seguía mirándolo preocupada.

-¿Estás seguro?- escudriñó su rostro y advirtió que aquella palidez ya no existía, tan sólo permanecía su hermosa sonrisa, porque no podía ver sus ojos tras aquellas gafas oscuras.

-Sí Candy… es sólo que quise tomar un poco de aire…-tomó sus manos y las besó- no te preocupes, no es nada, no es nada…..ven vamos abajo, veo que ya están empezando los vals…¿bailarás conmigo verdad?-….la contempló con adoración y Candy asintió.

Eso era simplemente algo indiscutible, siempre había querido volver a bailar con él, y se había tenido que conformar haciéndolo entre sueños, pero ahora era una realidad, él… Anthony estaba frente a ella, podía sentirlo y tocarlo sin que se desvaneciera como esas tantas otras veces.

Bajaron la escalinata tomados del brazo, sólo para oír a Albert que se preparaba para dar el anuncio del compromiso, ambos se reunieron con la Tía Abuela además de los novios que se tomaban de las manos sonrientes y nerviosos.

- Buenas noches a todos, agradeciéndoles una vez más el haber acudido a esta reunión, espero que la velada les esté siendo completamente agradable- empezó Albert para llamar la atención de la gente.

Como respuesta los invitados levantaron sus copas en señal de acuerdo y de que esa noche la fiesta estaba siendo magnífica para todos.

- Bien, dado que este es una ocasión especial, me complace anunciarles que nos da enorme alegría el compromiso que la familia Andrew hace en representación de los Cornwell con la familia Brighter, en alusión a la próxima unión entre la señorita Annie Brighter y el caballero Archiebald Cornwell y desear lo mejor para ellos en esta nueva etapa que emprenderán. Felicidades!

Se oyó todo un rumor de aplausos y buenos deseos, que tanto Annie como Archie recibieron gustosos, entonces uno a uno de los invitados les extendían sus felicitaciones y enhorabuenas colmándoles de dicha, mientras que la música se reanudaba.

La música de los vals flotaba entre lo más recóndito del salón ocasionando que los corazones se llenaran de regocijo, especialmente los de Candy y Anthony, la melodía los transportaba a un mundo no terrenal, en donde los únicos presentes eran ellos dos sin dejar espacio para que algún otro pensamiento se colara, haciendo que algunos de los invitados al estar cerca de ellos los miraran deslumbrados, y extrañados ante la postal del joven con gafas oscuras, que se excusaba diciendo que tenía un problema con su vista y las luces, lo cual no dejaba de parecerle algo incómodo cada vez que se hacía mención de ello. Suerte que ahora ya no llevaba el cabello largo sino, habría sido tratado como alguna especie de forajido, justo como Albert algunos años atrás según le había relatado. Sin embargo ahora nada de eso importaba, tan sólo el saber que estaba de nuevo con su familia tras múltiples peripecias y que junto a él estaba la mujer que más le importaba en su vida, era todo lo que necesitaba, sólo faltaba algo más para que fuera redondo.

Que ella lo aceptara en su vida.

Candy sentía que era verdad que desde el día que habían visitado el Hogar y tras la confesión de Anthony, su alegría convencional había disminuido, sin embargo hacía el mayor esfuerzo por mostrarse contenta, su principal objetivo había sido que alrededor de Anthony hubiera tranquilidad y el mayor optimismo, aun cuando había dejado el hospital, y le había referido lo bien que había salido de la última revisión, todavía le preocupaba que algo pudiera sucederle, para ella no habían pasado inadvertidas las pocas ocasiones en que él se llevaba una mano al pecho, para después hacer como si nada hubiera sucedido, como ésta ultima vez en la fiesta, se preguntaba si éste sería el momento adecuado para preguntarle qué era lo que sucedía y sugerir visitar nuevamente al médico.

Anthony al admirarla mientras bailaban, se debatía entre intentar que Candy le diera una resolución sobre sus sentimientos o declinar por el momento y esperar, tal vez estaba siendo algo impaciente, pero sentía que si ella estaba junto a él, su mundo estaría completo.

Pero no perdía nada con intentarlo ahora.

- Anthony…

-Candy….

Los dos habían hablado al mismo tiempo, y ante ello una sonrisa cómplice apareció en ambos rostros haciéndolos ruborizarse, sin percatarse de que un personaje estaba aproximándose a ellos de forma inquieta provocando asombro a su alrededor por su presencia haciendo que todos los que bailaban se detuvieran al instante para verlo aun cuando la música persistía, no imaginando el par de rubios que a partir de esa noche su vida daría un vuelco imprevisto.

**OOOOO**

_Unas horas antes…_

Cuando se aproximó a la entrada, Albert notó inmediatamente su presencia, asombrado y extrañado al mismo tiempo, pero manteniendo la serenidad con la cual se decía poseía el patriarca de los Andrew.

- Bienvenido- Albert ladeó un poco la cabeza en señal de cortesía, mientras que él lo miró con desagrado bien disimulado por una expresión de alborozo.

- William- dijo a su vez, tratando de sonar cordial- tanto tiempo…

- Eso mismo digo yo- Albert se había preguntado anteriormente si volvería a verlo, habría esperado que apareciera el día de su presentación, pero no había sido así, por lo que su presencia en esta noche sí lo había sorprendido.

- Nunca es tarde para visitar y saludar a viejas amistades ¿verdad?- trató de que la gelidez que sentía en su interior se transformara en algo cálido.

- Así es….- Albert sólo acertaba a mirarlo con curiosidad- me alegra que haya venido, su presencia es muy significativa para la familia.

El hombre no dijo nada, tan sólo lo miraba y miraba a su vez la mano que Albert le tendía en señal de cordialidad, pensó en unos segundos en dejarlo así, y darse la vuelta para entrar en la mansión, pero después lo pensó mejor. Por ahora sólo se dedicaría a tratar de disfrutar de la fiesta, hacía tanto tiempo que no lo hacía, tenía un ligero presentimiento de que había sido una buena decisión acudir a esta recepción, tenía la sensación de que algo sucedería.

- William…- estrechó su mano después de inclinarse en señal de respeto nuevamente.

- Claud- dijo a su vez Albert, con calma al ver que había sido aceptada esa muestra de cortesía, cuando minutos antes tenía sus reservas ante ese posible hecho, pero aún podía sentir el misterio que lo envolvía, y no sabía cómo sentirse respecto a eso….sin embargo no tenía que pensar demasiado; aquél hombre había girado para encaminar sus pasos despreocupadamente hacia el interior de la mansión, seguido por la atenta mirada del patriarca de la familia.

**OOOOO**

La fiesta estaba muy animada por lo que percibió en el mismo momento en que pisó el salón, se detuvo a mirar hacia el frente desde donde distinguió a su gran amigo, que ahora tras unos meses se veía un poco distinto y al lado de él una anciana que seguramente era la digna matriarca de la que había oído hablar algunas veces, ellos no lo vieron llegar estaban muy entretenidos en mirar a las innumerables parejas que danzaban por todo aquel espacio y disfrutando a su vez de la música mientras movían sus cabezas al mismo ritmo. Al verlos así parecía que el júbilo se había apoderado de ellos, dio un paso para tratar de acercarse y preguntar por Candy ya que no la vió junto a ellos cuando notó que ambos veían sólo a un sitio en específico, volteó en aquella dirección para mirar a su vez quién o quiénes eran los que tanto Albert como la anciana miraban con singular alegría.

Entonces advirtió que no era a las parejas en sí a quienes miraban, sino a una pareja en particular que se situaba en una esquina, fuera del campo de visión de él, pero al volverse hacia ese espacio, pudo distinguir perfectamente de quién se trataba.

Al menos sabía quién era ella… admiró el elegante vestido que portaba, reluciendo su grácil figura, su cabello recogido la hacía ver mucho más hermosa y encantadora, estaba ahí estático admirando a Candy cuando notó en su rostro que le sonreía cálidamente a su acompañante, fue entonces en que reparó en él, se sorprendió mucho al apreciar que tenía una extraordinario parecido con Albert, pero no era eso lo que lo había dejado aturdido sino el ver a ese desconocido sonreírle a su vez a Candy, y entonces los dos se miraban sonrojados.

Un burbujeo arrebatado recorrió por todo su cuerpo al tiempo que sus pies empezaron a caminar en su dirección, mientras que a su paso, los rostros de asombro no lo inmutaron, sólo quería llegar a ellos y nada detendría su camino.

Estaba tan cerca y ninguno de los dos se había percatado de su presencia, ya que seguían bailando al ritmo de la melodía, mientras que las mayoría de las parejas a su alrededor se habían detenido para ver lo que sucedía. Fue entonces que trató de controlarse y mostrarse como un caballero, pero dejando en claro a lo que había venido.

- ¿Me permite bailar con mi novia?- expresó tranquilamente, posando una mano en la cintura de ella, mientras veía con la mayor de sus sonrisas a una Candy completamente aturdida por su presencia.

Anthony se volvió hacia él y frunció el ceño desconcertado, al tiempo que separaba sus manos de las de Candy, incapaz de hablar por un segundo, pero… instantes después sólo tenía una pregunta que abarcaba todo lo que en ese momento pensaba…..

-¿Quién es us?...- le preguntó mientras lo miraba no reconociéndolo en absoluto.

-¡¿Cómo?- exclamó a su vez Terry sorprendido de que no lo reconociera, parecía que todavía había quienes no sabían que era un actor muy famoso-….¡¿no lo sabe usted? ¿Pues en qué mundo vive? ¿No ha asistido a obras de teatro en su vida?... - los celos y la superioridad que tanto odiaba Terry salieron a relucir sin que él se diera cuenta.

Candy en ese momento recuperó el habla… el actor estaba siendo muy rudo-… Por favor Terry …- intentó hacer que el ambiente tenso se disipara queriendo llevar lejos a Terry de la pista de baile, pero él se sostuvo con firmeza.

- No, hasta que baile mi novia esta pieza conmigo- declaró él mientras no dejaba de observar a Anthony que a través de sus oscuras gafas lo miraba atónito, pero entonces se volvió hacia Candy y besó la palma de una de sus manos- hasta que hagas el honor de concederme el siguiente vals amor.

Anthony entonces vislumbró la angustia y nerviosismo que se apoderaba de Candy tratando de hacer que Terry se moviera de ahí sin conseguirlo y entonces ella al reparar en que él la miraba esperando una respuesta a lo que sucedía, la desesperación de Candy se volvió aún mayor, Anthony quería ver en su mirada que lo que ese hombre decía no era verdad, pero al advertir que ella había bajado sus ojos fue una señal innegable, sintió el más profundo desaliento, pudo percibir que todas las miradas estaban puestas en ellos, la música había cesado y notó por detrás de Candy a lo lejos a Albert y a su Tía Abuela de pie igualmente sorprendidos que él.

Su vista volvió de nuevo al frente para ver a Candy mientras que un sentimiento de amargura y tristeza empezaba a envolverlo, haciendo que su corazón sintiera un vacío doloroso, tanto que sintió que lo ahogaba. Sin embargo su sentido caballeroso salió a flote.

- Sí….claro-Anthony tomó la mano de Candy que estaba libre y se la dió a Terry- …con gusto dejo a su novia en sus manos- y finalmente inclinó a su vez la cabeza cortésmente.

Se volvió sin esperar alguna reacción del actor, ni siquiera pensó en presentarse él mismo, lo único que quería era alejarse de ahí. Todos lo vieron abandonar el lugar entre los murmullos y Albert instó a la orquesta a que siguiera la música, mientras emprendía la marcha hacia donde Anthony se había ido, muy preocupado por su sobrino.

Mientras que Terry aprovechó que empezaban las notas de un vals para atraer consigo a Candy y empezar a bailar, al tiempo que los demás participantes los imitaban y la normalidad volvía.

Otros que también habían quedado estupefactos habían sido Annie y Archie. Annie se preocupó por todo lo que debía estar sintiendo en ese momento su querida amiga mientras que su compañero, sólo se entretenía en maldiciones de las cuales todas iban dirigidas hacia el actor, preguntándose cómo era que Terry estaba aquí sin que se le hubiera invitado, sin embargo por ahora no podían hacer nada más que esperar a que la pieza se terminara.

En tanto Candy estaba en shock….sentía que un remolino de emociones la acorralaba, seguía bailando ahora con Terry como autómata y no se podría distinguir lo que sentía en esos momentos….sorpresa…angustia….inquietud….. desazón…. opresión, quiso correr tras de Anthony en el mismo momento en que se alejó, pero además de que Terry la mantenía con él, la cobardía y el miedo de la reacción del rubio una vez que estuviera frente a él, la mantuvo inmóvil en el mismo sitio… ¿cómo podría verlo ahora?.

-Candy… ¿qué sucede?- preguntó gentilmente el actor al ver que ella no decía ni una palabra desde que había retomado la música.

Ella que había mantenido su mirada baja desde que Anthony se fue, tratando de calmarse estaba completamente ensimismada hasta que la voz de Terry la hizo volver a la realidad.

- ¿Por qué?- alcanzó a decir en un susurro mientras levantaba poco a poco su cara hasta tenerla frente al inglés, cuya expresión, éste no alcanzó a descifrar.

- ¿Cómo….. por qué?-declaró él confundido, no entendía de qué era lo que ella hablaba.

-…¿Por qué hiciste eso?- la pregunta sonaba bastante tranquila para ser un reclamo, sin embargo Terry intuyó que estaba molesta.

-¿De qué hablas?... tan sólo me sorprendió que no me conociera- se defendió, no entendiendo el porqué de la molestia, tal vez, se había excedido un poco la forma en que lo había hecho, pero estaba seguro de que no era para tanto.

En ese momento la pieza de vals concluyó y la música cesó.

-Veo que tu lado engreído sigue intacto…- Candy se separó de él sin decir nada más y se alejó entre los resquicios que dejaban las parejas al abandonar el círculo de baile, Terry más confuso todavía ante lo que sucedía echó a andar detrás de ella, ahora que había venido para estar cerca de Candy, no la iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente.

Candy buscó entre la gente a Anthony, no lo veía por ningún lado, entonces pensó en que tal vez se encontraría en ese balcón donde habían estado unas horas antes, se dirigió con resolución hacia la escalinata cuando un brazo la detuvo.

- Espera Candy…..- Terry hizo que se girara para tenerla frente a él-…sé que no debí haber actuado así…. pero no pude evitarlo, el sólo ver que bailabas muy animada, hizo que el arrebato me dominara, he venido hasta aquí solo para verte y no quisiera que te disgustes conmigo Candy… no ahora.

Candy lo observó, Terry estaba siendo sincero, pero aun así se sentía muy molesta… la forma en que le había hablado a Anthony no dejaba que se sintiera de otra forma, aunado a la aflicción y el remordimiento por no encontrarlo sabiendo que él seguramente se sentiría muy triste y dolido porque ella no le había hablado con la verdad.

La expresión de Candy que hasta ese momento se había mantenido firme mostró ahora la fragilidad ante lo que estaba sucediendo, no quería llorar pero advirtió que estaba punto de hacerlo, se soltó del agarre de Terry y se volvió para empezar a subir las escaleras.

-¿Quién es él?- preguntó súbitamente el actor, haciendo que Candy se detuviera al instante.

::::

* * *

_N/A: Hi! Antes que nada he de decirles que estuve apunto de no subir el capítulo y hacerlo el martes..¿porqué? por que este no está corregido, no tuve tiempo de subir el que sí lo está ya que lo tenía en la compu del trabajo, jeje y pues no recordé subirlo, así que esta es una primera versión y después subiré la definitiva, que en realidad no cambia prácticamente nada. Y obviamente no podía dejarlas sin el capi respectivo hasta el martes, porque si no me matan verdad? jejeje de hecho veo que ya quieren matarme al agregarle una enfermedad al wero, pero como les dije, es un golpe más, sin embargo no se preocupen, no será nada grave ( o al menos no lo consideren así) y por supuesto que no morirá o algo así imagínense!_

_La enfermedad es tan sólo un medio para algo en particular que tiene que ver con el desarrollo de la historia, Okis? Les dije alguna vez que me gustaba el drama, angs etc?... jeje y finalmente ya se sabe el nombre del Lord. :s_

**oligranchester**: Hola! Ohh nada tan sólo lo amo mucho mucho jejeje, creo que Anthony por más trabas y por más pruebas que le ponga la vida, sale adelante, como dijo el doctor Wells en el capi anterior, siempre le pone una sonrisa a la adversidad, pero bueno! parece que ya no lo veremos tan feliz después de saber de la relación de Candy y Terry, Ah por supuesto! ehmmm pero yo seré la primerita en consolarlo jaja. Saludos!

**ginn19**: Hi! Lo sé, lo sé, pero repito chicas, no se preocupen mucho, nada que no curen un medicamento, ó eso creo yo cuando vean de que enfermedad se trata, y si no pues lo curamos a besos o no? jeje y claro sufrirá por la indecisión de Candy más que nada jajaja. Terry ya llegó y pasó lo que tenía que pasar. Saludos!

**luz irene morales c**: Holis! Primer review verdad?, ahh no solo ése fué el cortito, todos los que siguen ya son estándares, o sea como han sido la mayoría. Gracias por seguir el fic. Saludos!

**karime**: Hola! Nop, no fue premeditado, iba a incluir algo sobre Anne pero ya no pude hacerlo :(. Jejeje si los dos estaban embobados, lástima que ya después todo cambió. Saludos!

:::::

_Gracias por sus reviews chicas! ¿Que les pareció la forma en que se enteró Anthony? ¿Le dirá Candy a Terry sobre Anthony? Seguiremos con la fiesta jujujuju_

_Bye!_


	67. Chapter 67

_Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki © . Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento._

* * *

**LXVII**

_El mundo se distiende dentro de mí…ven y sálvame_

…_.._

Desde que salió del círculo de baile caminaba lentamente, sentía que todo a su alrededor se derrumbaba, las voces y murmullos los oía lejanos, pero el eco de los latidos de su corazón se hacían presentes con fuerza en sus oídos, haciendo que prevaleciera sobre todo lo demás. Sin embargo la falta de aire no se había presentado como en esas ocasiones, pero tenía la misma sensación de ahogo aunque evidentemente no era en forma física, en tanto que esa pregunta no dejaba de rondar por su cabeza una y otra vez y otra vez…

_¿Me permite bailar con mi novia?_

Entonces después aparecía frente a él la imagen de Candy no atreviéndose a mirarlo, eso le había indicado que lo que decía ese hombre era verdad y por más que tratara de buscar un indicio de lo contrario, lo cierto era que…sus esperanzas habían desaparecido desde eso mismo instante. Candy no estaba sola, había alguien que ocupaba su corazón… ese espacio en el que él soñaba cada día.

Caminó sin detenerse y sin ver a dónde le llevaban sus pies, hasta que se encontró de frente a la biblioteca, y creyó que sería un buen sitio para estar solo. Porque en esos instantes era lo que quería, no ver a nadie absolutamente.

Abrió la pesada puerta y entró, una vez que lo hizo, no se preocupó por encender las luces, cerró tras de sí y tan sólo se dejó caer en el sillón más cercano con el que se topó. Se quitó los lentes para descansar sus ojos y dejarse dominar por la oscuridad y la resonancia de la música a lo lejos.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para meditar, porque enseguida, alguien había abierto las puertas del sitio.

-¿Anthony?- el visitante preguntó en un murmullo, sin embargo al no obtener respuesta, volvió a preguntar por él. Fue hasta el segundo llamado que Anthony lo oyó y distinguió perfectamente de quién era esa voz, se preguntaba cómo era que lo había encontrado tan rápido cuando en ese momento se encendieron las luces y se cerraba la puerta para después oír pasos que se dirigían hacia donde él se encontraba.

- Anthony…- el aludido se incorporó un poco, manteniéndose sentado en el sofá y de frente a su tío sin alguna expresión tan solo mantenía la cabeza baja, por lo que Albert se acercó en cuclillas y puso una mano en su antebrazo, al ver que no reaccionaba-…Anthony.

- Sí….tío- habló fijando su vista en él, lo había escuchado nombrarlo- ¿qué pasa?...deberías estar en la fiesta con los invitados.

-¿Qué pasa?- Albert repitió esas mismas palabras preguntándose si Anthony en verdad se encontraba bien, esa reacción no le parecía normal- ¡¿Cómo me preguntas eso?...soy yo quién debería preguntarlo… o más bien preguntar cómo te sientes...

-¿Cómo me siento?...- Anthony no podía definirlo, entre toda esa diversidad de emociones que se agolpaban dentro de él, pero pudo identificar algunas que sobresalían entre esa compleja maraña.

Albert estaba a punto de hablar de nuevo cuando la voz angustiada de su sobrino lo retuvo.

- ¿Cómo puedo sentirme?- lo miró a través de sus ojos azules que eran muy parecidos a los de él, pero que mostraban al menos una cosa diferente…dolor- ¿ Cómo podría sentirme después de ver que la mujer que más me importa en esta vida está con alguien más?..¿Cómo debería sentirme cuando ella ya ha dado su corazón mientras albergaba esperanzas de que algún día podría amarme?...¿ Cómo….

Albert en ese momento se acercó más y lo abrazó, no dejando que siguiera atormentándose, aun cuando era inevitable. Pero jamás habría imaginado que Anthony se enteraría de ello en esta noche, la aparición de Terry había sido de lo más inesperada para todos como había podido notar.

-No digas más Anthony- expresó Albert no soltando ese abrazo de su sobrino-no sigas martirizándote, no puedo concebir el dolor que sientes en este momento, pero yo estaré aquí como ahora cada vez que me necesites, no estás solo… no volverás a estar sólo…me tienes a mí y siempre lo estaré.

- Gracias Tío- murmuró el rubio a través de su hombro para después soltarse y mirarlo con una sonrisa entristecida.

- No tienes que agradecerme Anthony, tú eres mi sobrino y te quiero-le manifestó, y en ese momento recordó el motivo de todo aquello-…nunca creí que Terry se presentaría aquí…..

Anthony se levantó del sillón ante esa mención y se alejó unos pasos de Albert -¡¿tú lo sabías?.. ¿lo conoces?...¿sabías que Candy y él…?

- No hasta hace poco… conozco a Terry ..sí.. pero la historia detrás de eso le corresponde a Candy contarla..- Albert también se había dado cuenta de que Candy no lo había compartido con él, se cuestionó por qué no lo habría hecho, no obstante de todas formas el más afectado en esto no era él sino Anthony, porque sabía del amor que siempre le había profesado a Candy.

Tío….- Anthony lo sacó de sus reflexiones- por favor… ¿podrías dejarme solo?

- Está bien Anthony, pero si quisiera que regresaras y que al menos disfrutes del resto de la fiesta- Albert no esperaba que lo hiciera pero tenía la confianza en que cediera a su petición- recuerda que debes estar para esa ocasión especial, así que te espero….¡ah! y no olvides traerte las gafas.

- Sí…- Anthony dudaba en hacerlo, pero sabía que no podía negarse, la Tía Abuela le había mencionado lo emocionada que estaba de que por fin podría reunirse con ellos en ese momento especial que caracterizaba a cualquier familia que se preciara del más alto abolengo.

Sin embargo eso ahora no ocupaba su mente, tan sólo quería reflexionar sobre lo sucedido, pero la simple imagen de aquél hombre tomando de la cintura a Candy frente a él, hacía que una mezcla de sentimientos lo dominara…una suerte de desolación mezclada con impotencia. Habría querido reclamarle su descortesía pero la visión de los invitados contemplando la escena hizo que tuviera consciencia de lo que estaba a punto de hacer en la fiesta de su querido primo. Así que no le había quedado más remedio que dejar salir su sentido caballeroso.

¿Por qué Candy? ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?

**OOOOO**

Eliza complacida observó todo lo que ocurrió desde que advirtió la llegada de Terry, ella no estaba bailando cuando sucedió todo, pero estuvo en un lugar perfecto para advertir lo que había ocurrido. Había estado entreviendo con cólera a la pareja de Anthony y Candy mientras bailaban y al mismo tiempo volteando hacia la puerta para notar el momento en que el actor llegara, temió que no viniera, ya que era algo tarde, sin embargo casi dio un grito de satisfacción en cuanto lo vió entrar, después de lo que sucedió su euforia era tal que quiso correr detrás de Anthony en cuánto abandonó el círculo de baile, pero al ver que el Tío Abuelo hizo lo que ella pensaba hacer, se quedó para disfrutar de lo que sucedería con el actor y Candy…. se sentía tan feliz de que todo hubiera ocurrido conforme lo había planeado…..

La pelirroja se había internado dentro de la parte baja de la mansión preguntándose dónde podría estar. Minutos antes, advirtió que Candy también lo buscaba y Terry la había seguido hasta las escaleras, pero lo hacía en el lugar equivocado si pensaba que Anthony estaba en la parte superior, eso le dio la ventaja ya que ella sabía que se encontraba en algún lugar de la parte inferior, si lograba encontrarlo antes que la huérfana sería lo mejor que podría pasar para seguir con el plan.

Entonces en unos metros delante de ella advirtió al Tío Abuelo que salía del lugar que identificó inmediatamente como la biblioteca…jamás había entrado en ese lugar, ni tenía planeado hacerlo, pero sabiendo que probablemente Anthony estaría ahí no le importaría mucho. Se escondió en una habitación que estaba cerca, para que el Tío Abuelo no la viera, y pasara de largo como efectivamente sucedió….esperó hasta que Anthony estuviera solo para aprovechar su oportunidad de bailar con él.

Salió y se acercó a la puerta de la biblioteca, tocó y al no obtener respuesta se atrevió a abrir, lo vió sentado en uno de los sillones con su cabeza encima de sus brazos, ocultando su cara entre ellos, se situó frente a él y Anthony no cambió su posición.

- ¡Anthony!- se acercó y lo tomó del brazo, pensando que dormía y no había advertido su presencia- ¿Qué haces aquí?...ven vamos a bailar….

- Eliza… no tengo ánimos para eso…-Anthony levantó su rostro que denotaba melancolía, que para ella no pasó desapercibido, había identificado claramente la voz de ella.

-Anda vamos… al menos una pieza..¿sí?- lo miró con ilusión- ya pronto va a terminar la fiesta y quiero bailar contigo… por favor Anthony.

Eliza no era de las personas que suplicaba por algo, eso estaba muy claro, pero tratándose de él, de Anthony que era a quien más quería y de quién siempre había estado enamorada ó al menos era lo que ella sentía, valía la pena hacer algo que no le gustaba en absoluto y eso era rogar.

Mientras que él sintió que debía ser condescendiente con ella, sabía que ella no se detendría y no lo dejaría en paz hasta que lo lograra, además de que así al menos su mente se distraería con otra cosa por ahora. Sin embargo no estaba seguro de que sería lo que sentiría al volver a ver a Candy y ese actor de teatro según había oído por la propia boca de él, lo que sí sabía era que probablemente no podría soportar verlos juntos.

- Eliza no quiero bailar…por favor déjame solo- insistió el rubio.

- Anda Anthony, tan sólo un vals-¿si?- Eliza suplicó- solo uno y no te insistiré más.

Llegaron e inmediatamente Eliza lo llevó al centro para bailar con él, estaba muy emocionada, pero sabía que debía seguir con el plan si quería que a partir de ese momento Anthony se olvidara de Candy para siempre.

Anthony al principio se entretuvo un poco reconociendo a las parejas a su alrededor, aunque sabía que sufriría, buscó entre esos rostros el de Candy. Aun cuando estuviera con él, necesitaba verla una vez más…..pero no la encontró.

- Supongo que no lo conoces…- empezó ella, mientras se acercaba a Anthony y hablaba en voz baja- él estudió también en el Colegio San Pablo y desde ahí ellos se hicieron muy amigos….. en realidad más que amigos, todo el mundo lo sabe….a ti te olvidó completamente en cuanto nos fuimos a ese colegio.

Anthony sabía que Eliza hablaba por el rencor que siempre le había tenido a Candy, sin embargo era la única que en ese momento estaba hablando de eso que nadie más se había atrevido a hacer, pero aun así quería saberlo por Candy y no por nadie más.

- Eliza… no quiero hablar de eso- Anthony en ese momento se convenció de que Candy y su acompañante no se encontraban en ese momento en la pista de baile.

-No… tienes que saberlo Anthony…. ¿no te lo advertí ese día?- se aferró más a él, temiendo que la dejara ahí en el círculo de baile- ese día que te fui a visitar en el hospital… te dije que ella no estaba siendo sincera contigo… ¿lo recuerdas?

-Sí…lo recuerdo Eliza- Anthony no lo había olvidado pero no le había dado la mayor importancia dado que en ese momento pensó que lo había dicho porque estaba enojada cuando la instó a salir de su habitación.

- Pues de esto se trataba, ese Grandchester y ella estuvieron juntos en el colegio, como ahora….- Eliza aprovechó que Anthony no hablaba para continuar- que pena por ti Anthony que ella no te haya contado lo de su novio, ¿sabes?... hace poco los vi a ambos muy enamorados paseando en Nueva York y…

-Eliza lo siento, necesito tomar aire- Anthony no espero por un posible reclamo de su parte al dejarle, afortunadamente en ese momento la pieza que estaban bailando terminó, así que se alejó de ella, se alejó tanto como pudo.. de Eliza…. de la música… del baile…..de todos…..mientras ese eco se repetía..

…_a __ambos __muy __enamorados __paseando __en __Nueva__York_.

Un par de ojos había observado el marchar de Anthony del salón de baile, ahora por segunda ocasión, pero ahora había un mayor interés de parte de aquél hombre… el cual se sentía intrigado por la presencia de ese joven con gafas oscuras, desde el instante en que se había tropezado con él además del hecho de que bailara con la pupila de William, aquella chica que también había llamado su atención. Sin embargo algo que tampoco estaba pasando inadvertido era el parecido que tenía ese joven rubio con el mismo patriarca… tal vez si en algún momento se despojara de esas gafas podría reconocerlo…..pero...¿quién era?... según él, el único que podría haber tenido algún parecido habría sido era el sobrino de William, Anthony…hijo de Rosemary.. …pero había fallecido hacía años al igual que su madre… entonces ¿de quién podría tratarse?

No pararía hasta averiguarlo esta misma noche.

**OOOOO**

- ¿Quién es?... ¿por qué te preocupas tanto por buscarle?

Terry estaba empezando a percatarse de que algo extraño ocurría, Candy no se había mostrado muy emocionada por verlo y también estaba empezando a molestarle el interés que Candy tenía por encontrar a ese desconocido, simplemente esperaba que esa noche todo fuera perfecto, él llegaría de sorpresa y ella estaría muy emocionada de verlo y entonces bailarían juntos por el resto de la velada, pero… no era así, ¿en qué parte se había tornado de esta manera?

Candy estaba ahí junto a él, pero al mismo tiempo lejana, ella le daba la espalda y él esperaba su respuesta, estaba a punto de subir los dos peldaños que la separaban de ella cuando alguien lo sujetó del brazo haciéndolo girarse para ver de quién se trataba.

-¿Qué haces aquí Grandchester?- Archie trató de aparentar tranquilidad aunque por dentro sentía todo lo contrario al tiempo que lo soltaba- tengo entendido que no se te envió invitación pero veo que lograste entrar.

-Gusto en verte Archie- respondió a su vez el actor, algo sorprendido ante esa revelación, evitando un saludo físico ya que sabía que no sería bien recibido- por cierto felicidades por su compromiso.

Annie se había acercado a Candy y las dos subieron por la escalera, dejando a los dos hombres en ese lugar, Annie advirtió la angustia que se reflejaba en el rostro de su amiga cuando llegó junto a ella, así que decidió que lo mejor sería llevarla arriba para que se tranquilizara.

Acto que no pasó desapercibido para Terry que hizo ademán de alcanzarla cuando nuevamente la voz de Archie lo detuvo-… creo que lo mejor es que la dejes sola por ahora, al parecer no esperaba que vinieras, bueno nadie lo esperaba, pero en fin ya estás aquí…

Terry lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, para después ver a Candy alejarse escaleras arriba con Annie… se sentía muy contrariado.

-Ahhh no esperaba jamás hacer esto pero te invito una copa y así hablamos- Archie lo instó a que lo siguiera, lo cual Terry aceptó, ambos caminaron hacia una estancia de la mansión en donde había numerosos grupos charlando entre sí, no reparando en ellos y concentrados en su plática. Tomaron sus copas de una mesita cercana y se mantuvieron así en silencio por unos momentos hasta que Archie habló.

- Gracias por tus felicitaciones… - Archie todavía le guardaba cierto resentimiento sobre lo sucedido hacía unos meses pero al saber que Candy lo había aceptado otra vez en su vida, no tenía más remedio que aceptarlo y olvidarse del pasado aunque no era nada fácil, además de ello, la preocupación más grande se había suscitado hacía unos minutos, se había dado cuenta de que Candy todavía no le había hablado a Anthony de su relación con Terry, eso lo había tenido inquieto tanto a él como a Annie, pero sabían que no debían meterse en esos asuntos. Archie adoraba a su primo y tenía una ligera idea del porqué la rubia no había hablado con él, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que tarde o temprano esto pasaría y Anthony sufriría mucho.

- De nada..- Terry a su vez estaba también ensimismado y algo sorprendido ante el trato de Archie, nunca se habían llevado bien, pero al parecer aquella hostilidad había disminuido, no sabiendo la razón, a menos que supiera de su relación con Candy… sobre la invitación, me llegó hace unos días… y de alguna manera no la esperaba… pero no quise desaprovechar la oportunidad para estar con Candy…..sin embargo al parecer no resultó como esperaba.

-Pues no lo tomes a mal, pero no pensamos en invitarte..- confesó Archie, creyó que lo mejor era poner las cartas sobre la mesa- y de alguna forma lamento que esto haya ocurrido así.

-Lo sé… quise darle una sorpresa pero no sé qué es lo que sucede…- estaba empezando a desesperarse, cuando recordó al desconocido que había bailado con ella… ése había sido el principio de todo aquello-… sé que sonará extraño, sobretodo porque no somos amigos ó algo así pero…..¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Archie apuró lo que quedaba de su copa y asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Quién era esa persona que estaba bailando con Candy?..- tenía curiosidad sobre él, aunado al hecho de que parecía alguien misterioso en los pocos segundos que trató con él.

Archie suspiró y meditó un poco sobre si tenía que revelar la identidad de Anthony, en realidad Albert les había pedido que no se dijera nada de Anthony todavía, no hasta que la investigación sobre lo que le había sucedido avanzara y diera resultados, pero hasta ahora no se tenían más detalles de la misma.

-No te lo puedo decir-Archie no sabía si debía revelarlo no, optó por lo último- oh bueno en realidad no tendría porque no decírtelo, pero es una orden del Tío Abuelo.

- En ese caso no importa, conocemos a Terry lo suficiente y no habría porqué ocultarlo- se oyó una voz detrás de ellos que era la del patriarca acompañado por la Tía Abuela, la cual estaba preocupada por Anthony después de lo que había sucedido y Albert había regresado al salón para decirle que se encontraba bien, pero que quería estar solo, hecho que la inquietó desde que habían visto la discusión con el hombre que estaba presente justo frente a ella.

- Tía Abuela, le presento a Terruce Graham Grandchester, hijo del duque Grandchester y un actor de teatro reconocido - Albert hizo la presentación a lo cual el aludido hizo una reverencia y besó la mano de la anciana, mientras que ella lo miró con recelo después de lo que había sucedido hacía poco.

- Mucho gusto en conocerla madame- dijo él – Candy me habló algunas veces de usted, supongo que conoce a mi padre.

- Ciertamente conozco al duque pero no sabía que tenía un hijo- la digna dama aún lo miraba con desconfianza- y menos aún que conociera a mi nieto Archiebald y a Candy.

- Terry iba con nosotros en el Colegio San Pablo Tía Abuela- Archie no le gustaba mucho recordar esa época- ahí lo conocimos y después de que regresamos a América no lo volvimos a ver hasta el día de la presentación del Tío Abuelo y ahora.

- Ohh, ¿ entonces él estuvo aquí también ese día?- preguntó asombrada a Albert.

- Sí yo lo invité en aquella ocasión, pero si no mal recuerdo solo estuviste un rato ya que cuando te busqué ya no te encontré- replicó al actor.

- Ese día sólo vine un momento, en honor a tu amistad y …también para ver a Candy- declaró un poco incómodo ante la escrutadora mirada de la Tía Abuela.

- Justo como hoy… con la excepción de que no habías sido invitado esta vez- declaró mordaz Archie, lo cual le valió un gesto de desaprobación de parte de Albert.

- ¿Cómo está eso?- expresó la Tía Abuela extrañada- según han mencionado es un amigo de la familia, ¿entonces…

- Archie y yo no somos lo que se dice amigos madame, así que lo entiendo- contestó Terry mirando a Archie que desvió su mirada a otro lado- sin embargo la invitación llegó al lugar en donde estaba hospedado mientras llevamos a cabo las presentaciones, así que decidí venir, sobretodo porque pensé que Candy se llevaría una sorpresa y estaría feliz de verme.

-¿Por cierto donde está ella?- preguntó Albert que también la había estado buscando con la mirada pero no la había encontrado- pensé que estaba contigo Terry.

-No, ella está con Annie- Archie no podía evitar sacar su molestia de tener a Terry al lado- al parecer la sorpresa de Terry tuvo el efecto contrario, creo que todo mundo lo vió.

- Archie…-lo censuró Albert, al tiempo que fue interrumpido por la Tía Abuela que se había quedado pensando en algo que el actor había mencionado.

- ¿Por qué querría sorprender a Candy?, mencionó que ella se alegraría al verlo nuevamente a usted….su amigo del Colegio, pero si el día de la presentación de Williams se vieron, no veo por qué habría de sorprenderse siendo que no tiene mucho que se dio la presentación- la Tía Abuela no se explicaba el motivo.

Tanto Albert como Archie sabían lo que sucedería a continuación, pero no se imaginaban cómo lo iba a tomar la Tía Abuela. Terry los miró a ambos y advirtió que ya conocían la relación que tenía con Candy, miró a Albert como esperando su aprobación y él sólo lo instó a que continuara.

- Me habría gustado que Candy estuviera aquí presente, pero dado las circunstancias, creo que es inevitable…- Terry en verdad esperaba que todos lo supieran, no sabía cómo era que aquella mujer no lo sabía, y ellos sí, tenía la extraña sensación de que no era del completo agrado de la matriarca y no sabía por qué-…. Candy es mi novia y estamos saliendo desde hace algunas semanas, y como ahora estamos teniendo presentaciones cerca de aquí, pensé que sería una buena idea venir a verla antes de irme a otra ciudad.

El desconcierto y el asombro de la matriarca fue tal que no dijo una palabra, pero se volvió para ver a Albert que tan sólo asintió.

- ¡¿Cómo es que yo no lo sabía?- preguntó todavía aturdida- Candy no me mencionó ni una palabra de esto.

- En realidad no se lo ha dicho a nadie- Albert trató de tranquilizarla- después de todo lo que ha sucedido con mi sobrino no la culpo Tía Abuela, ha tenido la cabeza en otras cosas y seguramente se le olvidó mencionárnoslo, de hecho apenas nosotros nos enteramos por Terry… ¿ no es así?- lo miró esperando que hubiera entendido la intención de todo aquello.

- Así es madame- atinó a decir el actor dándose cuenta entre líneas de que algo había pasado en la familia para que Candy no revelara su relación con ellos- sin embargo….puedo preguntar ¿qué es lo que ha sucedido?

En ese momento las campanadas anunciaban la proximidad de la medianoche, y así también la hora para esa ocasión especial, que aunque ya se había realizado el día de la presentación, esta noche era aún más significativa ya que un integrante de la familia había retornado.

La Tía Abuela instó a Albert para que juntara a los integrantes más próximos, mientras que ella decidiría dónde se llevaría a cabo el acto, entonces se disculparon con Terry y lo dejaron en compañía de Archie.

-Yo te contestaré…- dijo al tiempo que dejaba su copa en la mesita y se acomodaba el traje que había lucido para la ocasión- cuando Candy regresó de Nueva York se enteró de que alguien de la familia a quien creíamos muerto en realidad no lo estaba, lo hallaron en un hospital y Candy prácticamente desde ese entonces se dedicó a cuidarlo en todo este tiempo.

- ¿Qué dices Cornwell?- Terry estaba impresionado, algo le había mencionado Candy en aquel mensaje que había recibido de ella en el hotel donde se hospedaba, pero no se imaginó que algo así había ocurrido- ¿de quién se trata?... no será acaso….¡¿Stear?... ¡¿Stear no murió?- terminó diciendo al recordar que tenía poco que había tenido noticia de su fallecimiento en la guerra, el saber que no fuera así le alegraba, así que una sonrisa se asomó en su cara.

- No…. no se trata de Stear, si él también regresara estaría muy feliz…..pero no es así- Archie se lamentó pero continuó con alegría- es mi primo Anthony quien ahora ha regresado a la familia…. nunca lo perdimos…. tan solo estuvo en coma en todos estos años y hace poco despertó para alegría de todos nosotros.

Terry en ese momento quedó estupefacto, ese nombre lo conocía muy bien, era el mismo nombre que Candy mencionaba frente a él cuando estaban en el Colegio y la tristeza la invadía al recordarlo, era el mismo de quien trataba que ella superara su muerte y lo dejara ir, no cabía la posibilidad de que no se tratara de la misma persona que…..

- ¿Has dicho Anthony?... ¿el mismo Anthony por el que Candy lloraba en?…- Archie asintió con la cabeza-… ¿el mismo Anthony que cultivaba rosas y era sobrino de …

- Es sobrino de Albert- completó Archie corrigiéndolo mientras se aprestaba para reunirse con los demás - el mismo que Candy ha cuidado en el hospital cada día y el mismo Anthony con quien Candy estaba bailando cuando llegaste, bueno ahora que ya lo sabes me retiro porque seguramente me estarán esperando.

Terry sólo alcanzó a sentarse en uno de los sillones próximo a él, simplemente no podía creerlo….ahora entendía todo.

::::

* * *

_N/A: Holis!, pobre Anthony ya está sufriendo por saber que la pecosa no está libre, Eliza aprovechó para destilar más veneno, pero afortunadamente Anthony se apartó a tiempo y finalmente Terry ya se enteró de la existencia de Anthony por Archie el cual se lo dijo muy contento jeje._

**Mony ATAAS**: Hola! Mmm es inevitable que alguien salga lastimado, pero en este caso creo que ninguno de los tres se salvará, por lo mientras habrá que apapachar al wero que ahorita se está llevando la peor parte :(. Gracias a tí por tu comentario. Saludos!

**Oligranchester**: Hi! Sip agarraron en curva a Anthony, creen que le reclame a Candy?, jejeje, pues drama va a haber más eso tenlo por seguro. Abrazos!

**ginn19**: Holis! Creo que al principio se explica porqué Anthony parecía tranquilo y digo parecía porque al menos a Terryto sí que le iba a reclamar, pero el silencio de la pecosa fué el que determinó que se sintiera más triste y no pensara en nada más :(. Pues el Lord Claud es alguien importante, todavía estoy pensando de donde sacarle mayor provecho jejeje pero eso si, sin dejarle hacerle cosas terribles a Anthony, no más!. Ya está el capítulo anterior oficial. Saludos!

**matyet**: Hola! Sobre Albert, pues en realidad lo he dejado de lado y no he pensado en añadir un personaje femenino para él. Uff pues si Terry en ese momento habría sabido que era Anthony, supongo que habría actuado diferente o no? Sip Candy se sintió fatal. Sobre tu idea del Lord (padre de Candy)ya la han propuesto, y sería darle un giro interesante, pero no sé, todavía no sé que más haré con este hombre, jejej no quiero ser mas cruel con Anthony de lo que ya le ha sucedido. Saludos hasta Perú.

**luz irene morales c**: Hola! Uff lo sé, se que quieren saber que más pasa, pero no es tan largo esperar una semanita no? Un abrazo también para tí Irene.

**Evelyn**: Hi! Pues ya lo supo! ¿Ahora que hará?. No le va a caer en gracia ahora que ya lo sabe, y va a temer que le robe el corazón de la pecosa con razón! Saludos!

::::

_Gracias chicas por sus reviews y bueno no hace falta decirles que el siguiente también estará interesante ¿verdad? _

_Nos vemos las próxima semana. See you!_


	68. Chapter 68

_Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki © . Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento._

* * *

**LXVIII**

_Tal vez nos perdió este intenso amor, ahora hay que vagar en silencio…_

…..

-No está aquí….- Candy había tocado en su habitación varias veces, pero nadie respondía, después de notar que no se encontraba en el balcón, pensó que seguramente se encontraría en su cuarto, pero por más que tocaba, él no abría….. se preguntó si en realidad no estaba ó no quería verla, esto último la hacía sentir desdichada.

Annie se había mantenido junto a su amiga en todo ese tiempo. Después de dejar a Terry y Archie, ambas subieron por la escalinata. Pero Candy lo hizo a paso rápido, esperando encontrar a Anthony en el balcón superior, cerca del pasillo donde se encontraban las habitaciones, sin embargo al no hallarlo la desilusión apareció en su rostro, pero en un segundo se volvió hacia el pasillo, caminó rápidamente seguida por Annie que no decía nada tan sólo esperaba que ella se calmara un poco, y entonces cuando la vio rendirse enfrente de la habitación de él se sentó junto con ella en la pared, al lado de la puerta.

Candy no pudo evitar sollozar, mientras que Annie pasó una mano sobre su hombro confortándola.

- Soy una tonta Annie- habló en forma entrecortada-…debí decírselo ese día…en la Colina de Pony, pero fui una cobarde... y ahora… ahora no querrá verme…

-Candy….- Annie la abrazó para que se refugiara en ella-… sabías que esto pasaría si no se lo decías… tarde o temprano se iba a enterar.

- Lo sé…. pero sólo quería esperar un poco más, después de tu fiesta Annie…. – Candy se separó un poco de ella- después de hoy, había pensado decírselo en los próximos días pero…

- Pero…- la instó a continuar, al ver que se había interrumpido.

-No sé qué hacer….. Estoy muy contenta de ver a Terry, pero al mismo tiempo mortificada por cómo sucedió todo esto… la actitud de Terry con Anthony vino a estropearlo todo…

-Candy …- Annie sabía que había algo más detrás de eso-… ¿por qué no hablaste con Anthony?... ¿por qué no le dijiste de Terry?

Candy lo sabía…sabía que era por temor a herirlo, por temor a ver que la relación que mantenía con Anthony desde el día que supo que seguía con vida se quebrantara…y más aún cuando le confesó que la seguía amando como desde el primer día que se conocieron, ese día en la Colina de Pony lo supo… que llegaría el día en que Anthony sabría que no estaba sola y que junto a ella estaba alguien que no era él… por eso atesoró aún más y más los momentos que pasaba junto a Anthony. Hoy era uno de ellos…tanto tiempo había soñado con volver a bailar con él… que por fin se había vuelto realidad, pero esta realidad de pronto se volvió confusa cuando llegó Terry.

-Ya te lo dije Annie… por cobarde, porque no quería herirlo.-dijo abatida- pero finalmente es lo que terminé haciendo.

- Anthony te importa mucho ¿no es así?...- replicó su amiga y hermana-…sin embargo tú amas a Terry, y es por eso que decidieron darse otra oportunidad, creo que Anthony lo entenderá, porque sé lo mucho que te quiere.

Candy la miró tratando de comprender sus palabras…- Y yo también lo quiero, lo quiero mucho Annie, nunca dejé de quererlo aun cuando lo creía muerto y ahora me siento muy mal, no quiero que se sienta así por mí, no podré perdonármelo jamás..

-Tan sólo habla con él y dile lo que sientes….- Annie nuevamente la abrazó- ….te lo repito él entenderá.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes Annie?..- preguntó intrigada- si apenas y lo conoces, ¿cómo sabes qué es lo que Anthony…?..

- ¿No recuerdas?... tantas veces que me contaste de él… de su bondad… de su generosidad, amabilidad y un sinfín de virtudes, que al conocerlo en estos días me he dado cuenta de que es tal y como me lo decías- Annie le mostró una sonrisa- Anthony es en verdad un caballero y no me extrañaría que más de una chica se enamore de él….jaja no me veas así, yo ya estoy perdidamente enamorada de mi Archie y no lo dejaría por nadie en el mundo.

Candy también asomó una sonrisa, aunque por dentro una inquietud se asentó en ella, pensaría que se debía a que no estaba segura de que Anthony volviera a hablarle y a la todavía angustia por causarle esa herida sabiendo lo que sentía por ella y no al hecho de que él pudiera dar esos mismos sentimientos en otra chica que no fuera ella misma.

Ambas fueron localizadas por Archie que venía a buscarlas para que fueran con él para reunirse con la Tía Abuela y Albert, era hora de llevar a cabo el rito.

Llegaron y al ser los únicos que faltaban, el hombre encargado de la fotografía los llevó a colocarse, dentro de esa foto aparecerían tanto la Tía Abuela como Albert en el centro, al lado de Albert ya se encontraba Sarah Leagan y junto a ella Neal. Debajo frente a la Tía Abuela y Albert se colocaron Archie y Annie, Anthony ya estaba junto a la Tía Abuela que había querido que él ocupara ese lugar con ella y Eliza frente a él al lado de Archie, entonces Candy estaba a punto de situarse junto a Annie al extremo opuesto de donde se encontraba Anthony, pero el fotógrafo meditó un poco y resolvió que estaría mejor si se colocaba al lado de Archie, por lo que ella titubeó pero hizo lo que le pedía el hombre, lo cual obligó a Eliza a cambiar de posición y quedar frente a su hermano y a lado de Annie, iba a protestar cuando una mirada severa de su madre la obligó a callar.

Una vez que estuvieron todos en sus posiciones, el fotógrafo se ocupó de las posturas, Archie y Annie se tomaron de las manos y el hombre hizo que Neal posara una de sus manos en uno de los hombros de su hermana, lo cual no evitó que Eliza hiciera una mueca de fastidio igual o mayor a la de su hermano, pero más aún molesta por haber sido cambiada de sitio.

Y del otro lado Anthony hizo lo propio sin que el fotógrafo lo mencionara, pero sabiendo que le indicaría aquello tarde o temprano, por lo que no aguantó más… necesitaba sentirla, saber que estaba allí y seguía siendo la misma Candy. Ella por su parte se volvió un poco para verlo, pero no pudo distinguir la expresión de él, parecía indiferente, pero podía sentir que en el contacto de su mano en su hombro le transmitía la misma sensación de calidez y amor cada vez que estaba con él haciéndola sentir en paz, pero al mismo tiempo algo más que no pudo definir.

- Bueno ya casi estamos, veamos…..- se detuvo para ver qué era lo que faltaba para el toque final- usted jovencito… por favor… ¿podría retirarse las gafas?

- Claro…-al instante los guardó en uno de sus bolsillos y aquella extraña sensación de abandono había desaparecido en cuanto volvió a posar su mano en el hombro de ella.

- Muy bien ahora sí, no falta nada- el hombre volvió a su equipo de fotografía y a la señal de la luz que sostenía su ayudante tomó la foto de la familia Andrew.

Instantes antes, uno de los invitados que pasaba por ahí y sabía de esa tradición se detuvo al ver esa postal, miró a Albert y a los festejados por su compromiso. Recordó que todavía no les daba sus felicitaciones y entonces estaba a punto de dejarse ver cuando algo lo detuvo. Sí, ahí estaba la hija adoptiva de Albert pero eso no era lo que le había causado conmoción sino que justo detrás de ella estaba situado aquél hombre joven rubio, tan alto como William, de facciones parecidas, entonces se ocultó detrás del lujoso cortinaje de la sala para verlo mejor.

Entrecerró sus ojos, para saber si su vista no lo engañaba, estaba demasiado sorprendido. Sí … era él… el mismo que sus hombres habían encontrado en esta misma ciudad aproximadamente unas semanas atrás…el mismo que había sido encerrado y torturado para que admitiera su relación con los Andrew y que negaba serlo.

Mientras esas reflexiones llegaban a la mente de Claud su mano derecha se tornó tan rígida mientras la apretaba contra la copa que sostenía, pero contrario a lo que pudiera pensarse ésta no se hizo añicos, lo observó de nuevo y detenidamente… no había ninguna duda… se trataba del mismo hombre…

Pronto la rabia de haber sido engañado por él se desvaneció para dar paso a una maliciosa sonrisa que nadie advertiría al tiempo que oía que nombraban al chico.

- Anthony…- la matriarca se acercó a él y lo abrazó cuando la sesión de fotos terminó, lo que hizo que Claud se sorprendiera aún más al saber de quién se trataba. Ahora entendía el porqué de muchas cosas misteriosas de esa familia. No obstante jamás pensó que realmente había sido engañado por ese muchacho, pero pronto eso no se quedaría así, se lo había advertido. Le había advertido que se arrepentiría y él se encargaría de cumplirlo, aunque se sorprendía de que milagrosamente seguía vivo.

En ese momento pensó que su suerte no podía ser mejor… ahora podría volver a llevar a cabo sus planes… esos planes que habían quedado interrumpidos, cuando sólo tenía algunas ideas no muy claras, pero al conocer su verdadera identidad ahora sería distinto, empezaría a poner en práctica uno nuevo tras aquella revelación.

Se alejó de ahí y se acercó a uno de los balcones de la mansión que daba al aire libre.

- Así que tu Anthony no falleció… - murmuró al cielo estrellado mientras reflexionaba sobre lo ocurrido -… creo que tengo una idea de por dónde empezaré.

**OOOOO**

Después de abrazar a la Tía Abuela y ver que todos se encaminaban nuevamente al salón de baile, miró de reojo a Candy que estaba abrazando a Annie, entonces se volvió para salir por la puerta, atravesó el pasillo e iba cerca de la gran escalinata, cuando de pronto lo distinguió, venía acercándose hacia este mismo sitio donde Anthony se hallaba y pudo distinguir que él a su vez lo miraba asombrado, lo había reconocido aún en la distancia. Anthony aprovechó un instante para ponerse nuevamente las gafas y tras una inclinación de cabeza, salió de la sala, dejando a Terry impávido… ya que aún no creía en lo que Archie le había confesado.

En tanto que, cuando Anthony se alejaba buscando la entrada de la mansión para salir de ahí, Candy alcanzó a notar cuando se iba, entonces corrió detrás de él. Salió tan rápidamente que no reparó en que Terry estaba casi cerca de ella, él a su vez la siguió alcanzándola en la entrada, ya que Candy se había detenido ahí tratando de buscar al rubio, pero con la oscuridad no lograba dar con él, no podía vislumbrarlo, estaba segura de que lo había visto salir.

Estuvo a punto de dar un paso fuera cuando Terry la sostuvo de un brazo haciendo que ella se volviera hacia él.

- Candy…-susurró mientras la envolvía en su abrazo- te he estado buscando….

- Terry…- Candy no podía verlo, la mantenía abrazada, mientras que ella al ver que una vez más no había logrado alcanzar a Anthony, desistió por el momento de seguirlo buscando, era más que evidente que no deseaba verla y quería estar solo, lo cual la entristeció.

Terry advirtió su semblante y la presionó un poco para que fuera con él dentro de la mansión, tomándola de la mano, mientras algunos de los invitados que estaban cerca de ellos los miraban muy sorprendidos. Él los ignoraba, sólo un sentimiento dominaba tan fuerte dentro de él, estaba muy irritado y celoso ahora que sabía quién era el hombre por el que Candy se sentía así, su carácter apasionado le estaba pidiendo a gritos una reclamación pero no quería perder el control, no ahora que había aprendido medianamente a controlar sus emociones y ser más maduro en todos los aspectos.

Caminaron por el largo pasillo. Candy iba detrás de Terry que la seguía sujetando de su mano, buscando algún lugar en donde no hubiera tanta gente y pudieran conversar tranquilos. Una vez que lo halló se detuvo frente a una salita de estar pequeña en donde no había nadie a la vista.

Cuando entraron soltó su mano y dio unos pasos adelante mostrándole su espalda, mientras que Candy se mantuvo de pie en el mismo sitio de la entrada.

-Perdóname…. – empezó Terry, la irritación se había disipado un poco- al parecer no fue una buena idea haber venido… pensé que te gustaría verme pero ya veo que no.

- Como puedes decir eso Terry- Candy se adelantó hasta donde él estaba y se situó frente a él- no es así… me da mucha alegría verte, es sólo que…. no me gustó la forma en cómo le hablaste a..

-No sé por qué lo hice, tú solo estas bailando- se acercó para acariciar su mejilla y acercarla a su vez hacia él-….pero me sentí algo enojado por no ser yo quien estuviera contigo en su lugar.

- Terry…. hay algo que tengo que decirte- Candy habló en un susurro, temiendo la reacción de él y lo que sobrevendría después- es sobre…. sobre…

- Sobre ese hombre…Anthony..- dijo él tras un suspiro mientras que ella se separaba de él mirándolo con sorpresa, jamás habría pensado que él lo supiera ya antes de decírselo- lo sé Candy, Archie me contó quién era, no le creí al principio pero…supongo que es verdad.

Candy se acercó a uno de los sillones y se sentó algo desconcertada, mientras que Terry permaneció de pie frente a ella, no sabiendo si sentarse a su lado ó no, pero antes de decidirse, oyó la voz de Candy.

- Ese día que regresé de Nueva York, recibí una carta de Annie diciéndome que algo había ocurrido y que tenía que regresar lo más pronto posible, fue por eso que sólo te dejé esa nota en la recepción del hotel- empezó ella mientras miraba hacia ningún punto en particular de la salita.

-Sí… la leí pero no comprendí de que se trataba..- Terry dejó salir un suspiro, recordando ese momento cuando sus planes para ese día se habían ido abajo con su partida.

-Ese mismo día llegué a Chicago y vine directamente aquí, fue entonces que….- se detuvo, para tomar un respiro, mientras la emoción empezaba a embargarla- me enteré que Anthony no había muerto…..

Terry no dijo nada, tan sólo la escuchaba pero aún seguía de pie, quería abrazarla, pero por algún motivo algo se lo impedía, tal vez era verla en ese estado…. pero por causa de alguien más.

-Entonces fui al hospital en dónde lo encontraron. Archie, Annie, la Tía Abuela y Albert ya lo sabían, la única que faltaba era yo- continuó mientras su voz se quebraba al recordar esos momentos- entonces… el médico mencionó que algo le había sucedido y estaba algo delicado, como la Tía Abuela no pudo hacer que lo trasladaran a un hospital de la ciudad, sugirieron que debido a que era enfermera… podría encargarme de cuidarlo hasta que lograra salir del hospital.

-Tú también lo quisiste hacer…- Terry sabía que era mejor saberlo de una vez, saber que probablemente los sentimientos de Candy ahora que él estaba con vida volvían a ser los mismos.

- Sí, no lo puedo negar Terry- dijo ella mientras alzaba sus ojos para mirarlo-en todo lo que podía pensar era en verlo bien y que lograra salir del hospital.

- Veo que lo hiciste muy bien- replicó él y aunque podría haberse oído sólo como una muestra de celos, conllevaba también el agrado de que hubiera actuado según su profesión, aunque se tratara de él-… lo ví cuando salió del salón.

Terry miró el reloj de pared del lugar, se estaba haciendo casi de madrugada y ya se había pasado la hora que había fijado el productor, seguramente recibiría un regaño, pero no sería tan amargo como lo que ahora estaba sintiendo. Quería hablar más con ella, y dejar de especular en lo que habría pasado si él no habría venido a la fiesta, tan sólo pensar en que Candy se pudiera sentir nuevamente atraída hacia ese primo de Archie, hacía que sintiera un vacío en el estómago. Sin embargo por ahora no tenía tiempo.

-Tengo que irme Candy- se acercó a ella que todavía permanecía sentada - me habría gustado quedarme para hablar sobre esto pero no es posible, nuevamente lamento haber reaccionado así, sin embargo me gustaría que pudiéramos vernos otro día mientras esté en la ciudad. Además te enviaré una invitación para la obra que presentaremos en esta semana, me encantaría verte ahí entre el público.

-Terry…-Candy lo abrazó, no podía imaginar cómo se sentía después de enterarse de todo esto- trataré de ir, si no tengo guardia en el hospital.

Terry la besó en la frente-…Creo que no podré alcanzar a despedirme de los demás, por favor despídeme de Albert, de la Señora Elroy, de Archie y Annie.

- Sí lo haré- Candy se soltó del abrazo, y Terry dio unos pasos para salir de la habitación para volverse hacia ella y mirarla con galantería.

- Te quiero Candy – sonrió, pero no pudo evitar que la inseguridad que sentía se reflejara en esa sonrisa.

- Yo también Terry- dijo ella mientras veía su sombra desaparecer tras el recodo de la estancia.

Terry al salir de la mansión miró hacia atrás, nunca hubiera imaginado que esa noche se convertiría en algo que jamás podría olvidar. La situación se había tornado difícil, no sólo ver a Candy bailando con alguien más sino también la incomodidad que sintió al advertir esa mirada de la matriarca de la familia al presentarse con ella no adivinando la razón de esa mirada y sobre todo enterarse de que Anthony Brower, el sobrino de Albert estaba vivo. La vuelta del primo de Archie había sido inesperada, y ahora cabía la posibilidad de que sus sueños de felicidad al lado de Candy podrían truncarse, no dudaba en que ella lo quería, pero ahora que Anthony había vuelto a su vida…. ¿su amor por él donde estaba ahora? Porque siempre supo desde que la conoció que Candy amaba al sobrino de Albert hasta que sobrevino ese accidente del cual milagrosamente había salido con vida y ahora había una alta probabilidad de que ese amor de niños no se hubiera extinguido tras su muerte y solo permaneciera latente y entonces ….¿dónde quedaría él?

No estaba seguro de que Candy ahora sintiera por Anthony sólo afecto. No, definitivamente no podría asegurarlo.

**OOOOO**

Candy que permanecía en el mismo lugar, se detuvo un momento a mirar la pulsera que ese mismo día Anthony le había obsequiado con tanto amor. El observar que sus ojos brillaban al ver que ella la portaba la había hecho sentir muy apreciada, Anthony la apreciaba… Anthony la amaba pero ahora….no podría asegurar que siguiera sintiendo lo mismo.

Se levantó inmediatamente y salió de la estancia, decidida esta vez a encontrarlo a como diera lugar. Mientras tanto los invitados se iban despidiendo y uno a uno abandonaban la mansión o se quedaban a petición de Albert que les había mencionado que había habitaciones para huéspedes a su disposición. Junto con él se encontraban Archie y Annie que les agradecían su presencia en esta celebración al tiempo que los felicitaban reiteradamente por su compromiso.

Cerca de ahí, en el pequeño jardín de rosas, un joven permanecía absorto mirando los botones tardíos y otros de algunas estirpes de rosas que no tardarían en florecer, las Dulce Candy que habían sido trasplantadas a Chicago desde Lakewood lucían ya algo deshojadas, al mirarlas un sentimiento de nostalgia lo afligió, como si esas mismas Dulce Candy deshojadas le transmitieran el mismo infortunio que cada año acontecía con ellas.

Advirtió que alguien se acercaba, había oído el ruido que se producía con el crujir de las hojas caídas en el césped, los pasos se detuvieron y estaba a punto de volverse para averiguar de quién se trataba cuando percibió el aroma de ella…

- Anthony….- Candy lo había divisado desde la ventana de un balcón cercano del primer piso. Una de las mucamas le había mencionado dónde lo había visto hacía unos minutos y ella se aseguró al mirar a través del cristal. Bajó rápidamente la escalera y atravesó la entrada de la mansión para llegar al pequeño jardín situado al extremo derecho de la misma. Desde ahí pudo ver su erguida figura inmóvil frente a las rosas, se acercó prudente, aunque el crujido bajo sus pies le había anunciado su presencia.

- Anthony…- esperó a que se volviera pero él no lo hizo, Candy sintió que su corazón se apretujaba más haciendo que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraran.

Anthony permaneció de espaldas a ella, con sus manos en sus bolsillos que se estremecían luchando por salir, por liberarse y entonces acercarse a ella y abrazarla. Abrazarla tan fuerte para no dejarla ir, no quería que ella saliera de su vida, no quería saber que en realidad pertenecía a la vida de alguien más… su corazón se oprimía tan sólo al recordarlo….ella amaba a otro y no a él.

-Lo siento…- susurró Candy mientras trataba de controlar el remolino de emociones que estaban por desbordarla al igual que él- debí decírtelo esa vez….. pero no pude.

-No importa…-la voz de él sonó calmada, aunque por dentro sentía la mayor desazón. Se volvió un poco pero no del todo.

Entonces ella se dio cuenta. Tenía la misma expresión de esa vez cuando le habló del príncipe de la Colina, un signo de decepción que trataba de ocultar esta vez con una apariencia de tranquilidad de aceptación. En ese momento empezó a odiarse a sí misma, no podía gritarle como aquella vez, que Anthony era Anthony y que le gustaba. No, ahora era diferente, las circunstancias eran distintas, todo había cambiado, la sensación que estaba experimentando era de la más atroz desolación y él….. ¿qué era lo que estaba sintiendo él en ese momento? No podía siquiera imaginarlo, con tan solo ver sus ojos lo sabría… pero no era capaz de acercarse y levantar su mirada hacia él.

Candy se sentía muy mal, lo había herido y eso le dolía, aunque él no lo aparentara. Ahora no tenía duda de que seguía siendo una parte muy importante en su vida, lo quería, lo quería demasiado… estaba a punto de hablarle cuando una voz los interrumpió.

- Perdón…vislumbré a miss Andrew y quise venir a despedirme- ambos se volvieron hacia aquella persona, la cual a contraluz su rostro permaneció oculto, pero el eco de su voz tuvo efecto inmediato.

Candy en ese instante se acercó al desconocido para despedirse tras unas cuantas palabras. El desconocido sólo hizo un movimiento de su cabeza hacia él para después dirigir su atención hacia ella.

Anthony sintió cómo se aceleraba el ritmo de su corazón poco a poco mientras trataba de identificarlo, esa voz, esa voz…. Trataba de reconocerla, pero al mismo tiempo su cuerpo también había reaccionado. Sintió que se tambaleaba yapoyó la mano en uno de los arbustos cercanos para sostenerse, para alejar de sí una visión que se presentó fugazmente, pero esa visión continuaba extendiéndose, mientras otra se presentaba ante sus ojos cuando ése hombre se despedía de Candy y la voz seguía retumbando en su mente internándose en lo más profundo.

**-**No... -susurró, pero el eco de sus latidos no hacía más que aumentar. Trató de bloquear el paso de los sonidos ahogados que llegaban de un lugar lejano, de risas crueles y azotes, pero seguían avanzando deslizándose a través de él, mientras que la falta de respiración empezaba a hacer que le doliera terriblemente el pecho que luchaba por ganar aire mientras miraba entre penumbras la sombra del hombre que se alejaba. Quería correr, pero no podía moverse. Tenía que alcanzarlo. Tenía que...

-¡Anthony! ¡Anthony!, ¡¿estás bien?- Candy al volverse hacia él, se alarmó al ver que estaba a punto de desvanecerse frente a ella, pero él quiso sostenerse haciendo que sus pies quedaran lo más firme posible en el suelo, aunque la falta de aire terminó por derribarlo, mientras Candy se arrodilló junto a él visiblemente preocupada.

Su suave voz se filtró a través de su mente tratando de que lo mirara pero era en vano, las palabras suplicantes de ella estaban empezando a sonar lejanas, mientras que con mucho esfuerzo fijó su vista que se iba nublando poco a poco por donde la figura del hombre había aparecido.

- Esa voz….. esa voz….- alcanzó a susurrar entrecortadamente mientras luchaba por que entrara aire en sus pulmones, mientras los recuerdos de lo vivido que habían estado vedados desde que había despertado del hospital volvieron a él uno tras otro haciendo que por fin pudiera recordarlo. Ahora recordaba el secuestro… y la máscara atroz… antes de abatirse inconsciente frente a los ojos de una Candy consternada.

::::

* * *

_N/A: Hola chicas que tal! Seguimos en esta espiral de emociones :) Candy se siente culpable y con esto último que pasa con Anthony mucho más, pero sabemos que la causa es otra. Por otra parte Terry ha confirmado con Candy sobre lo que le había mencionado Archie. Me parece que ahora está algo aturdido, sin embargo si quieren arrebatarle a su pecosa obviamente no se dejará. Y por último ahora sí se le juntó todo al wero.. ya ha recordado el secuestro..¿que hará respecto a eso?_

**elyter**: Hi! Todo un lío verdad? uff y luego esto último. Saludos!

**oligranchester**: Hola! Sip Terry ya siente pasos en la azotea, pero todo depende de Candy, jeje y Eliza pues ya no tuvo oportunidad ...ni en la foto de familia.Sí..a la Tía Abuela no le gustó nadita enterarse de la relación de Candy con el actor. Saludos!

**karime**: Holis! Y qué me dices de éste, espero les haya gustado... lo malo, pues obviamente después de los capis intensos viene la calma, aunque obviamente esa calma es aparente, gracias por tus palabras. Abrazos!

::::

_Gracias por sus reviews chicas, en el próximo veremos lo que sucede con Anthony y su enfermedad :(_

_Chao!_


	69. Chapter 69

_Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki © . Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento._

* * *

**LXIX**

_La primavera está lentamente, muy lentamente…..hundiéndose en mi corazón._

…..

- ¡Anthonyy!... ¡por favor despierta!...¡Anthonyyyy!- miraba hacia ambos lados y no había un alma que, de casualidad se hubiera acercado a ese sitio, mientras las lágrimas luchaban por agolparse en sus ojos, pero no permitiría que lo hicieran. ¡No!… no ahora, tenía que ser fuerte y actuar rápido.

No quería dejarlo solo, pero estaban alejados de donde podría encontrar a alguien para auxiliarle, así que después de dejarlo recostado y ver que estaba inconsciente pero tenía pulso, corrió desesperada hacia la entrada de la mansión donde sabía que seguramente se encontraba Albert despidiendo a los invitados que habían declinado la oferta de quedarse. Lo visualizó a unos metros por donde venía corriendo haciendo caso omiso a algunos de ellos que la miraban extrañados.

-¡Albert! ….¡Albert!...Anthony..Anthony….- alcanzó a decir cuando se estaba quedando sin aliento en cuanto estuvo cerca de el patriarca mientras las lágrimas que habían luchado por salir lo habían hecho no encontrando ahora cualquier resistencia- se ha desvanecido en el jardín…

-¡¿Cómo?...¡¿Qué le ha sucedido?- preguntó visiblemente atemorizado mientras la miraba- llévame donde está Candy. Acto seguido ella lo condujo hasta donde se encontraba su sobrino, que seguía en el mismo estado sin que hubiera despertado.

Albert inmediatamente después del asombro, lo levantó y se giró para ver que justo frente a él se encontraba George que había oído lo que la rubia había dicho minutos antes con la voz entrecortada y los había seguido hasta el pequeño jardín- ….¡rápido George, debemos llevarlo cuanto antes al hospital!… Candy quédate aquí y si viene la Tía Abuela infórmale de la situación…

George inmediatamente salió para preparar el coche, mientras Albert mantenía a Anthony por uno de sus hombros.

-¡No!.. ¡yo iré!... ¡yo tengo que estar ahí!- declaró Candy firmemente para no dejar lugar a dudas de que nada podría hacerle cambiar de opinión-¡ yo quiero ir Albert!…por favor no me alejes de él…

Albert miró el estado en el que se encontraba, estaba muy nerviosa y su cuerpo temblaba, mientras miraba a su sobrino y las lágrimas al verlo se intensificaban.

-Está bien pero…-Albert alcanzó a ver que Archie y Annie se acercaban porque habían oído el alboroto desde dentro de la mansión, así que se dirigió a ellos que se dieron cuenta enseguida de lo que sucedía- Archie…. Si la Tía pregunta por nosotros, dile que salimos por un rato, no creo prudente que se entere en este momento de que Anthony al parecer ha recaído, sería mejor que se enterara hasta mañana, por favor Archie me harás ese favor…

- Sí Tío, se hará como tú digas- alcanzó a decir el joven Cornwell, consciente como estaba de que no sería lo mejor el insistir en ir, miró a Candy y esbozó una sonrisa, ella a su vez también sonrió pero aquella sonrisa estaba cargada de tristeza y miedo a la vez.

- Todo saldrá bien Candy, Anthony es fuerte- alcanzó a decirle Archie mientras se preparaban a ir al hospital y la miraba por la ventanilla donde ella se encontraba- no te preocupes, ya lo verás….

- Gracias Archie, eso es lo mismo que estoy deseando..- dijo ella, pero tras ello un pensamiento se instaló en su mente.

S_í__… __pero __no __puedo __evitar __pensar __que __esto __es __mi __culpa__… __todo __lo __que __ha __pasado __es __mi __culpa ..__Desearía __no __haberte __causado __ningún __dolor __Anthony__…_

Albert la miraba por el retrovisor mientras el carro iba conducido con velocidad por George, que a esas horas de la noche no parecería nada extraño. Pensaron que lo mejor sería ir al hospital en donde trabajaba Candy ya que era el más cercano por así decirlo, Candy no dejaba de atormentarse con los sentimientos de culpa y dolor que habían ocasionado según ella el debilitamiento en su salud de Anthony, si algo malo sucedía no podría perdonárselo jamás….jamás.

Albert que iba delante se estiró un poco hacia atrás y posó una de sus manos en las de ella, que temblaban nerviosas mientras ella se giraba para verlo y ver a Anthony que iba a su lado, mientras retenía dentro de sí una de las manos de él asegurándose de que el pulso de su corazón no disminuía, y con ello aliviando un poco el peso de su alma.

- Estará bien… como dijo Archie….- le sonrió de una forma casi paternal tratando de infundirle ánimo, lo cual Candy le agradeció sobremanera.

En cuanto llegaron, hicieron que de inmediato un par de enfermeras que a su vez Candy conocía lo llevaran adentro para revisarlo, mientras que ella iba junto con aquellas mujeres, Albert y George se dirigieron a la oficina del médico, que resultó que era el Doctor Adams el que estaba de guardia en esa noche.

El cual reconoció inmediatamente a Albert aún y cuando no lo conocía en persona y además de ello sabía que se trataba del patriarca de la familia Andrew. El clan más poderoso de la ciudad de Chicago.

- Sr . William Andrew que….- se levantó de su asiento mientras trataba de adivinar el motivo de aquella visita intempestiva a esas horas de la noche.

- ¡Por favor!... doctor… mi sobrino…- lo interrumpió Albert algo alterado a lo que el doctor intuyó que habían traído de nuevo a ese jovencito al hospital, así que sin más y tan solo inclinando su cabeza en señal de que había entendido salió apresuradamente hacia la sala de urgencias.

Tras una hora de esperar, apareció el doctor y tras de él venía Candy que al verlo inmediatamente se refugió en los brazos de Albert no levantando su mirada, Albert empezó a temer lo peor.

- Sr. William, su sobrino Anthony permanece inconsciente, estable pero inconsciente, no debería tardar en despertar y mientras eso no suceda, no podría darle un diagnóstico acertado, aunque me gustaría comentar algunas cosas con usted, cuando usted guste puede pasar a verme en la oficina.

- Esta bien doctor- acertó a decir Albert mientras que algo parecido a la tranquilidad se apostó en su cuerpo, al menos no había ocurrido algo fatal, entonces reparó en que Candy aún permanecía abrazada a él. Acarició los cabellos rubios de su cabeza mientras la separaba de sí.

- Candy…..¿qué sucede?

- No quiero que algo malo le suceda Albert- confesó atribulada mientras trataba de desahogar lo que pesaba en su corazón- todo es mi culpa….después de lo que le hecho pasar hoy.

- No es así Candy- trató de tranquilizarla- las circunstancias hicieron que tuviera que enterarse así, pero…. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?.. ¿Cómo es que pasó esto?

-Estábamos en el jardín, yo quería disculparme con él por no haberle dicho la verdad sobre Terry, pero entonces uno de los invitados se acercó para despedirse de mí- empezó ella tratando de rememorar lo de pocas horas antes- yo me acerqué y el hombre se despidió, para cuando me volví hacia Anthony ya se encontraba a punto de caer en el suelo, lo sostuve pero finalmente cayó desmayado- finalizó con voz trémula.

- Entiendo- en ese momento recordó que el doctor tenía algo que hablar con él- ahora vuelvo, si algo se requiere estoy con el doctor Adams...calma Candy ya verás que pronto Anthony estará bien.

Candy sólo atinó a mover su cabeza en señal afirmativa, Albert la dejó al cuidado de George que se encontraba cerca de ellos, mientras iba hacia la oficina del galeno, había apreciado algo de preocupación en su semblante, lo cual lo había puesto inquieto.

Una vez que llegó, la puerta se encontraba abierta y el médico lo invitó a pasar y sentarse. Albert hizo lo propio y no esperó que él hablara.

- Tengo entendido que mi sobrino estuvo en este hospital, mi Tía Elroy a quien usted debe conocer muy bien, me confesó que en este lugar estuvo Anthony mientras estuvo en coma…- Albert intentó aligerar un poco el ambiente ya que se encontraba muy tenso ante lo que diría el médico.

- Sí… así es- declaró el hombre algo aturdido- el joven estuvo aquí todo ese tiempo hasta que desafortunadamente sobrevino…

- Sí cuando desapareció del hospital y lo encontramos en otro- Albert hizo que su silla se acercara al escritorio frente al doctor- a decir verdad, he estado muy preocupado por su salud desde entonces, y aunque el otro médico de ese hospital le hizo una revisión al parecer ha tenido una recaída con lo que pasó.

- Sin embargo aunque ahora está inconsciente, su pulso es estable y no debe tardar en despertar, es necesario revisarlo de nuevo. –dijo el médico enfático.

- De hecho en el otro hospital el médico encargado me había informado que era necesario que volviera al hospital para una revisión, tal vez haya encontrado algo…- Albert seguía inquieto al recordar que tenía que decirle a Anthony que debía volver al hospital.

- Probablemente se trate de lo mismo, creo podría saber de qué se trata- declaró finalmente, tras observarlo por unos segundos.

Albert le indicó con la mirada que siguiera, cualquier cosa que dijera estaba seguro que estaría preparado o al menos eso era lo que él pensaba. Aun así no podía evitar pensar que pudiera ser algo grave, si ese fuera el caso, sabía que podría afectarle mucho a la Tía Abuela… en realidad a todos.

- He notado que su pulso es algo irregular-el doctor juntó sus manos y trató de explicarse-además de que en algunas ocasiones tiene dificultad para respirar según me comentó la enfermera Candy. Sr. William es probable que Anthony padezca de una afección cardiaca.

-¡¿Un problema del corazón?- Albert se sorprendió jamás había imaginado que su sobrino pudiera tener algo así, hasta antes del accidente del caballo había estado sano, según lo que él había visto.

-No sé si la afección pueda ser algo de nacimiento, ya que la Sra. Elroy jamás me comentó de ello, pero es mucho más probable que se haya desencadenado por algo en particular ….- miró a Albert esperando a que él pudiera agregar algo.

-No, no tenía la menor idea de esto, tal vez… tal vez…haya ocurrido cuando sucedió el accidente que lo mantuvo por años en coma – empezó Albert mientras algo de angustia empezaba a dominarlo- o lo que le sucedió hace poco cuando lo encontramos en el hospital, y apareció muy herido o golpeado, el doctor mencionó que probablemente habría alguna consecuencia….pero no puedo imaginarme que se trate de esto….es…..es inadmisible…..no puede ser.

-Sólo falta confirmarlo, le haremos unas pruebas en cuanto despierte y entonces podremos determinar si puede regresar a casa o no- dijo el hombre consciente de que la noticia no había caído bien- sin embargo será necesario que sea revisado por un médico especialista en ese tipo de enfermedades, hay un colega mío en Nueva York, le sugeriría que comente con su sobrino sobre esto y…..

- Doctor Adams, me gustaría que nadie más sepa de esto por ahora, hablaré solo con mi sobrino de ello, pero nadie más debe saberlo, ni siquiera mi tía Elroy- Albert sabía que por ahora lo mejor era no preocuparlos, no hasta que Anthony fuera a ver al especialista y les dijera si era grave o no su enfermedad.

- Está bien- el doctor estaba algo acostumbrado a guardar secretos, sobretodo de esa familia, así que no puso mayor objeción ya que sólo sería por un tiempo.

- Gracias, y por favor en cuanto despierte Anthony… quisiéramos verlo- señaló el patriarca mientras se levantaba del asiento para irse.

- Sí, no se preocupe, lo hará - le confió con algo de estima, ya que conocía al muchacho y sabía que aún y cuando se encontraba algo debilitado, era un joven fuerte.

Albert salió de la estancia visiblemente preocupado mientras el doctor pensaba… _sí __ha __salido __de __un __coma __por __años, __esto __no __debería __afectarle __…__.. aunque __habrá __que __esperar_… recordando que algunas afecciones cardiacas podían ser mortales.

**OOOOO**

Annie llegó apresurada al hospital, estaba segura de que se habían dirigido al hospital en donde trabajaba Candy, ya que no habían preguntado a dónde lo llevarían. Ella junto con Archie después de haberle ocultado a la Tía Abuela lo que había sucedido, le habían dicho que ya se habían retirado a descansar, acto que la extrañó ya que tanto Albert como Anthony se despedían de ella deseándole buenas noches, sin embargo como el cansancio la estaba venciendo, no insistió más y se encerró en su habitación.

Ambos una vez que vieron que ya no saldría de su habitación se apresuraron para ir al hospital, tomaron un carruaje y llegaron poco tiempo después. Annie vió a Candy en la sala de espera visiblemente nerviosa, ya que quería saber qué era lo que el Doctor Adams le diría a Albert, y esperaba en el pasillo. Quería saber qué era lo que ocurría antes de apresurarse para mantenerse al lado de Anthony. Sin embargo Albert no regresaba y eso le hacía angustiarse aún más, fue entonces que los vió.

- Candy.…¡¿cómo está?- le preguntó Archie frenético-….¡¿Cómo está Anthony?

- Él….él sigue inconsciente- alcanzó a decir, mientras el dolor de lo ocurrido hacía mella en ella, en realidad esa sensación no se había ido desde el momento en que habían llegado.

-¡¿Cómo?...- se asombró su primo consternado- pero….¡ ¿qué sucedió?... él ya estaba bien, él me dijo que en la última revisión del hospital le habían indicado que ya no había problema… no entiendo….

- Yo tampoco Archie….- Candy trataba de controlar las pocas lágrimas, las cuales ya habían surgido en varias ocasiones ese día haciéndola sentir extenuada y vacía- pero parece que no es así.

-¿Dónde está Albert?-inquirió al observar a su alrededor y ver acercarse a George que tenía en sus manos un té que seguramente era para Candy, se lo entregó y se volvió hacia el joven Cornwell.

-Está con el doctor…- respondió algo mecánico, aunque al igual que ellos estaba preocupado por Anthony aunque no lo manifestara en demasía- ….pidió hablar con él en privado.

- Ahh ya veo, iré a buscarlo- dejó a su prometida y a Candy en la sala y se encaminó hacia donde estaba seguro se encontraba la oficina del doctor, George no dijo nada y se limitó a quedarse cerca de las dos mujeres, pero al mismo tiempo manteniéndose algo alejado, estaba seguro de que ellas querían charlar en privado.

Annie miró preocupada el semblante de su amiga, quería reconfortarla, pero aún no tenía claro que era lo que había sucedido, así que optó por preguntar para saber el motivo de su sufrimiento, porque ella sabía que no sólo era porque Anthony al parecer había recaído, sabía que había algo más y seguramente tenía que ser relacionado con la revelación para Anthony de su relación con Terry.

-¿Qué pasó?...-la miró, Candy estaba abstraída, pero aun así levantó su cabeza y la miró-….¿qué fue lo que sucedió Candy?

Candy la miró apesadumbrada y al momento los recuerdos de los sucesos acaecidos, irrumpieron nuevamente-… estábamos en el jardín de rosas, lo había estado buscando, cuando una de las mucamas me dijo que lo había visto recién en ese lugar, fui ahí pero él…él no quiso verme, le dije que lo sentía, que sentía no haberle dicho de mi relación con Terry…. no sabes Annie lo mucho que me afectó ver la expresión de su rostro…..parecía tranquilo, pero yo sé que no era así, lo herí….herí sus sentimientos, pude sentir su dolor Annie, destrocé su corazón…..estaba a punto de acercarme a él cuando uno de los huéspedes se acercó y quiso despedirse de mí, después de hacerlo me volví….y entonces lo ví muy pálido y a punto de desfallecer…..

Candy se detuvo, recordar esos momentos la desolaba aún más, Annie la abrazó tratando de reconfortarla, ya que debía haber sido angustiante en ese momento, estar ahí sin poder hacer nada por él en esos instantes.

- Se desvaneció…- dijo con un hilo de voz- ….yo le hablaba tratando de que volviera en sí, pero sólo susurró algunas palabras y después cayó inconsciente, fue entonces que corrí para avisarle a Albert. Es mi culpa Annie, yo hice que se pusiera así,….ha recaído por mi culpa.

-Candy… perdóname pero eso es pensar en forma egoísta- había hablado de lo primero que pasó por su mente que hizo que Candy se sobresaltara un poco- has dicho que todo eso lo ocasionó, pero no lo creo, sí es probable que haya influido…pero… no del todo.

- ¿No lo crees así?...- Annie movió su cabeza en señal afirmativa y entonces Candy de pronto recordó algo- cuando empezaba la fiesta, él se alejó sin que nos diéramos cuenta, entonces ví que atravesó el salón y lo seguí. Lo encontré en uno de los balcones, creí que sólo había sido mi imaginación y lo había visto pálido tratando de respirar, pero tras unos segundos apareció frente a mí normalmente y con una sonrisa como si no pasara nada, le pregunté si estaba bien, y él me dijo que sí…..¿Annie no podría ser?...¿no podría ser que eso?...

Candy no terminó la frase, estaba segura de que en realidad Anthony vendría sintiéndose mal aún después de que había salido del hospital, pero entonces lo había ocultado….¿por qué lo había hecho?

- Es lo más probable…- Annie siguió la línea de sus pensamientos, ambas había llegado a la misma conclusión, pero ya de eso se estarían encargando en el hospital, a ella le preocupaba más lo que vendría a partir de ahora entre ellos-…..pero volviendo a lo otro, no sabemos cuál será su reacción contigo cuando despierte. Pero creo que el tiempo que han pasado los dos en todos estos días desde que lo encontraron en el hospital no será el mismo Candy, deberás prepararte para ello.

-Lo sé… seguramente no querrá verme- la tristeza ante la certeza de que eso era lo más probable inundó su corazón- si resulta que lo que tiene no es grave y vuelve a casa, no sé cómo podría enfrentar su rechazo, Annie siento que si eso sucede… me sentiré muy desdichada.

-Candy…- Annie sabía que era lo que pasaba pero era su amiga quién tenía que admitirlo- ¿estás segura de que lo que sientes por Anthony es sólo cariño y nada más?

La rubia no sabía a qué venía esa pregunta ahora, estaba a punto de replicar cuando Annie la interrumpió de nuevo.

- Creo que no lo quieres ver, pero yo pienso que ahí dentro- señaló en donde estaba su corazón-debes tener una lucha interna, tal vez ahora no podrías decírmelo porque eres tú misma quién debe darse cuenta.

- ¿De qué hablas Annie?- Candy fingió no saber a qué se refería, pero lo sabía aunque había estado evitándolo los últimos días, convenciéndose a sí misma de que era lo que su corazón sentía hasta hoy.

Annie le tomó ambas manos para mirarla a la cara y tratar de convencerla de que estaba confundida.

-¿Quién es a quién tu corazón ama en realidad?- le preguntó esperando hallar algo que le indicara lo que había deducido y que ella también lo notara.

-_Por __supuesto __que __a __Terry__…_- pensó inmediatamente, pero entonces percibió que, antes cuando se hacía esa pregunta, tanto su mente como su corazón le indicaban lo mismo, una conexión entre ambos que no dejaba a dudas, sin embargo ahora había pasado lo contrario, su corazón le estaba indicando otra cosa y quería que ella lo oyera.

**OOOOO**

Una vez que realizaron el último ensayo, el productor les dijo que ya no hacían más falta, en dos días se llevaría a cabo la presentación de la obra en Chicago y que ocuparan el día de mañana en descansar.

Les habían mencionado que les darían algunas butacas para invitar a quienes ellos quisieran y él sólo tenía en mente a una persona. Afortunadamente los problemas con su padre y su madre se habían resuelto, sino de un modo feliz, al menos podría decirse que sobrellevaba su relación con él y con su madre era algo vez que podía iba a verla y se sentía muy contento, eso le había ayudado a tolerar el compromiso con Susana, al menos uno de sus problemas que era su relación con su familia se había arreglado cuando ya se había resignado a una vida no muy feliz con Susana.

Hasta hace poco todo iba viento en popa, aunque añoraba estar cerca de Candy, sabía que sus respectivos trabajos los mantendrían algo separados, y así había sido con esta gira teatral. Sin embargo había dispuesto que una vez que terminara, se daría un tiempo y así se dedicaría a recuperar el tiempo junto a ella, aunque tendrían también que contemplar si lograría convencerla de pedir algunos días en el hospital, conociéndola sabría que tendría que hacer un gran esfuerzo para persuadirla, así como dar un paso más allá en su relación. Sin embargo algo había cambiado desde esa noche.

Podía percibirlo…..como lo había pensado, no estaba seguro ahora de la totalidad de los sentimientos de ella y eso de alguna manera lo perturbaba a cada instante desde que lo supo, no tener la certeza de que ella lo amara lo estaba torturando, pero no podía dudar de sus palabras… ella le había dicho que lo quería cuando se despidió de ella. No debería dudar y sin embargo algo dentro de su interior le decía que las cosas ya no eran las mismas, que la aparición de Anthony habría trastocado de forma invisible aquello que anhelaba mantener….¿cómo saberlo?

De lo que no dudaba en absoluto era de lo que aquél primo de Archie sentía por ella, lo supo en el momento en que los había visto bailando, reconoció en ese instante la mirada de adoración que Anthony mantenía en Candy y era poco probable que ella no se diera cuenta.

Seguramente lo sabía, sabía que él seguía enamorado de ella, pero….¿porqué debería importarle?... lo que sintiera él u otro por Candy no debería importarle, ella estaba con él y ambos se querían… habían decidido darse una oportunidad más y no la desaprovecharía… no ahora que la vida se las había ofrecido.

Sin embargo….¿qué podría hacer?...si en algún momento el corazón de ella decidía volver a amarlo a él… a Anthony.

-¡No!….. no la perderé….. no esta vez- se dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama del hotel donde se hospedaban y miraba un par de entradas que el productor le había dejado esa misma mañana-….no cederé ante él ni nadie, lucharé…

_¿Podrás?.. si ella se decide por él… no lo lograrás._

Un ligero estremecimiento lo recorrió solo al pensarlo, podría luchar pero si en el corazón de Candy sólo existiera él, la lucha sería en vano… sin embargo estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, porque tenía el convencimiento de que ella sentía lo mismo por él, Candy lo amaba a él….. no, estaba seguro de que su corazón aún no estaba confundido.

::::

* * *

_N/A: Holis chicas! Candy no entiende que sus sentimientos están empezando a cambiar..o puede que sí, pero creo que va muy lento jejeje, y además se siente culpable mmm. Terry tambien está preocupado pero está seguro de que lo que hay entre ellos es fuerte..veremos si es verdad. Y pues no tuvimos a Anthony ahora pero en el siguiente sí._

**ginn19**: Hola! Así es quise presentar a un Terry algo diferente. Veremos que hace Anthony al respecto sobre el secuestro en los proximos capítulos, uhhh Candy en peligro estaría bien verdad?, pues Claud ya había amenazado a Anhtony (cuando todavía no sabía que era él) con hacerle daño a los Andrew si resultaba que en realidad si era parte de ellos, :s y por supuesto Candy incluida. Saludos!

**Karina Grandchester**: Hi! Ohh pensé que estaba más que claro quién era la mujer del pasado de Claud, nada más y nada menos que Rosemary Andrew. Abrazos!

**Karime:** Holis! Pues si Anthony ya tiene bastante con todo lo que está sucediendo :(, y ya no hay más secretos que descubrir para él y deberá tomar algunas resoluciones respecto a sus sentimientos por Candy y obviamente también con respecto a ese hombre. Saludos!

**lore de brower**: Hola! Jejeje Anthony no lo vió claramente, tan sólo oyó su voz, pero no tardará mucho en saber por fin de quién se trata. Otro secuestro y tortura ya sería demasiado, sería demasiado injusto, por ahí me dicen que ahora le toque sufrir a Candy jejeje.

**Oligranchester**: Hi! Pues esperemos que Claud no esté tramando algo sucio, obviamente habrá una amenaza por ahí de su parte, que más adelante se verá.. Oh sí Anthony está muuuy triste, pero recordar lo de su secuestro tambien lo tendrá muy preocupado además de Candy. Saludos!

::::

_Gracias enormemente por sus reviews chicas y que tal, ¿ya preparadas para las fiestas decembrinas? En el siguiente tendremos a Anthony que se enterará de su enfermedad entre otras cosas interesantes y Anne y Candy tendrán una plática sobre los sentimientos de la pecosa._

_Bye!_


	70. Chapter 70

_Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki © . Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento._

* * *

**LXX**

_La voz se excede con el dolor que yo escondo_

…..

Oía voces que no eran del todo claras, sus párpados se mantenían cerrados, pero una luz significativa los obligó a abrirlos. Fue entonces que despertó, el médico estaba revisando sus signos vitales y al sentir el contacto, su cuerpo y mente volvió a la realidad.

Lo miró y pudo ver la satisfacción del hombre en su sonrisa.

-Hola Anthony…-dijo el hombre mientras se alejaba un poco dándole espacio-¿me recuerdas? Soy el doctor Adams.

Anthony parpadeó nuevamente y entonces sacando fuerzas de sus brazos se incorporó en la cama mientras pasaba una de sus manos por la cabeza.

- Sí… eso creo…- le parecía familiar su cara-….¿Qué sucedió?

- Te desvaneciste y tu Tío te trajo al hospital- respondió el médico mientras se acercaba nuevamente para seguir revisándolo- ¿lo recuerdas?

- Sí…sí…- dijo mientras miraba la habitación, al parecer estaba como en un dèja vu. La habitación era la misma en la que se había despertado del hospital donde se había fugado hacía ya algunos meses- lo último que recuerdo es que me desvanecí en el jardín de la mansión.

- Eso es bueno..- Anthony lo miró extrañado- que lo recuerdes claro está-… completó el doctor- tu memoria al parecer no se ha afectado.

- No… no se ha afectado- repitió las palabras del doctor, mientras lo veía.

-¿Tienes alguna idea del por qué sucedió?- le preguntó mientras ponía un aparato en su pecho, justo en el corazón-…¿Por qué te desmayaste?

Anthony rebuscó en sus recuerdos, era claro que lo sabía….. la voz de ese hombre era lo que había detonado el desmayo y no sólo eso, también los recuerdos perdidos antes de ser encontrado. Esos días en que lo habían mantenido encerrado entre cuatro paredes, hasta que admitiera que pertenecía a la familia Andrew, entre azotes…un escalofrío lo recorrió de la cabeza a los pies.

-Sólo que de repente me faltó el aire y entonces me caí- dijo mientras miraba a otro lado, evitando la mirada del doctor que seguía oyendo los latidos de su corazón con expresión indescifrable. No sabía por qué pero Anthony tuvo el ligero presentimiento de que no quería que nadie supiera que había recordado todo, que aquellos recuerdos vedados ahora estaban al descubierto haciéndole ver que se cernía algo de peligro y no sabía por ahora cómo manejarlo.

-Ya veo….- el doctor terminó y se alejó guardando sus aparatos de revisión en un maletín cercano-…Anthony hablé con tu Tío, en aquella ocasión mientras estuviste aquí no pude decírselo a la Sra. Elroy, pero ahora que estás aquí debo decirte que al parecer padeces…

En ese momento la puerta se abrió para que atravesara velozmente hacia él la figura de su primo, seguido por Candy con Albert detrás de ellos.

-Perdone doctor Adams, pero al parecer la turba hizo su tropelía antes de que pudiera contenerlos- se disculpó Albert algo apenado y divertido a la vez.

- No se preocupe, ya estaba por terminar, tan sólo me falta decirle un par de cosas- lo miró significativamente, tratando de hacerse comprender a lo que se refería, lo cual Albert entendió- pero tal vez en otro momento.

- Sí doctor- condescendió el patriarca, tarde o temprano tendrían que hablarlo con él- gracias por todo.

El doctor no dijo más y salió de la habitación junto con Marie, que al volver al ver al chico se emocionó, aunque también había estado preocupada debido a cómo había llegado de nuevo al hospital. Anthony alcanzó a hacer un gesto de simpatía con ella antes de que ambos salieran y se cerrara la puerta tras ellos.

-¡Primo!... ¡nos asustaste!- exclamó Archie dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro izquierdo- si no es porque Candy estaba contigo y nos avisó…..creería que te gusta estar en los hospitales.

Anthony sonrió ante la ironía y burla de Archie mientras pasaba su vista de él a la de Candy que también estaba cerca, mirándolo con cierta vacilación y entonces su sonrisa decayó un poco, pero al mismo tiempo se volvió para mirar a la persona que estaba detrás de ella y así evitar que el desconsuelo que lo dominaba trasluciera.

- Tío… ¿cuándo podré irme?- lo miró como si tuviera la respuesta para ello-... al contrario de lo que dice Archie no me gustan mucho los hospitales.

Candy no sabía por qué pero se sintió decepcionada y la había mirado pero había desviado su mirada después de unos instantes, además de notar que la sonrisa que Archie le había logrado sacar se había desvanecido cuando la miró y el último comentario de él, le había hecho sentir mal. Ella trabajaba en ese hospital, ser enfermera era su pasión y para él estar ahí parecía un suplicio… y ¿si ella lo estaba causando?...

Anthony advirtió ese dolor en sus ojos, y trató de encauzar sus palabras para que no pensara que se refería a ella.

- Quiero decir… ¿a quién le gusta estar enfermo?... y tampoco tener a alguien de su familia enfermo en estos lugares.

-Tienes razón Anthony- declaró Albert tratando a su vez de ayudar, había observado la tensión entre su sobrino y Candy- sin embargo el médico no me ha informado, aunque entreví que posiblemente mañana mismo, por lo que sé querrá tenerte en observación por lo menos este día.

- Ahhh, entonces creo que podré soportarlo- suspiró mientras se recostaba de nuevo para evitar las miradas, sobre todo de una en especial.

-Un día se pasará rápido Anthony-Candy no pudo evitar sentir la aflicción en sus palabras-… por lo pronto lo mejor será que lo dejemos descansar.

- Sí vamos- Albert conminó a Archie a salir- ¿te quedarás con él verdad Candy?...

- Yo…- Candy no sabía qué hacer, era evidente que la perspectiva de quedarse al lado de él, era lo que más deseaba en ese momento. Pero no estaba segura de que eso fuera lo mejor considerando las circunstancias, pero un gesto de parte de él al querer ella levantarse repentinamente para tomar su muñeca y así evitar que se fuera mientras miraba a otra parte, le hizo voltear a verlo y a su vez mirar a Albert que lo comprendió y se despidió.

- Gracias….- murmuró y después soltó su muñeca lentamente, pero fue la última palabra que le oyó decir, porque mientras ella estuvo ahí con él el silencio se mantuvo. Candy se había sentado en su cama y Anthony se envolvió en las sábanas, los segundos transcurrieron y con ello los minutos, Anthony habría querido hablar con ella sobre lo que había sucedido en la fiesta, pero ahora su mente estaba en otra parte, en esos recuerdos que ahora empezarían a atormentarlo, a preguntarse quién era ese hombre y qué hacía en la fiesta… en lo terriblemente cerca que había estado de él sin que él tuviera la mínima idea, en la posibilidad de que un peligro inminente recayera en la familia, porque probablemente ahora ya estaba enterado de que había mentido diciendo que no era parte de los Andrew y ahora lo había reconocido…¿o tal vez no? , ¿Habrían servido de algo las gafas oscuras?... no podría asegurarlo, si no era así, lo más probable es que ese sujeto estaría tramando algo… una venganza quizás… de sólo pensarlo se estremeció, lo cual Candy notó mientras lo estaba observando, parecía que era ajena a su presencia, pero cuando notó que temblaba se acercó a él y puso su mano junto a la suya.

Anthony no se volvió para mirarla, pero le agradeció el gesto desde lo profundo de su corazón, eso hizo que se calmara un poco mientras se adormecía, parecía que no había dormido cuando era todo lo contrario, sin embargo ahora se sentía muy cansado, y su cuerpo se relajó dándole la bienvenida al sueño.

**OOOOO**

- ¡Candy!- una voz delante de ella la hizo espabilar y darse cuenta de que estaba alisando la sábana una y otra vez, miró al frente y vió a su amiga sonriéndole- ¿Qué sucede?... parece como si estuvieras en la luna…¿Qué pasa?..

- Ayer por la noche, Anthony…. fue ingresado aquí al hospital- respondió Candy melancólica.

-¡¿Cómo? ¿Anthony… está aquí al lado?... que irónico… regresar a la misma habitación en el mismo hospital- replicó Anne, que no lo podía creer- …. pero ¿cómo está?...¿qué le sucedió?

- Está bien….. ahora está durmiendo- Candy lo dijo con pesadumbre-… tuvo una crisis, pero ya lo ha revisado el doctor y dice que mañana podrá regresar a la mansión…

- Ohhh, que bien–le lanzó una mirada evaluadora- ¿y entonces qué es lo que te tiene así?... ya que trabajas aquí puedes verlo ¿o no?..

-Sí y no- respondió tristemente- Marie es la encargada por ahora de la habitación y ya que él solo va a estar hoy y no tengo prohibido visitarlo y deseo verlo, pero….no puedo hacerlo….

- ¿Por qué?...es que acaso…. ¿él no quiere que lo visites?..- acusó sorprendida si eso fuera verdad- por lo último que me contaste, él te ama, estoy segura que querría tenerte todo el día con él- terminó de decirle pícaramente.

- No es así Anne, al menos no desde ayer…..- suspiró cansada, Anne todavía no lo sabía- se enteró de que estoy saliendo con Terry.

-¡¿Qué?...- exclamó sorprendida al ver que Candy no se lo había dicho- pensé que ya lo sabía.

- Pues no era así, estaba decidida a hacerlo una vez que pasara la fiesta, pero la llegada sorpresiva de Terry lo deshizo todo, ahí en pleno baile le dijo que yo era su novia…Anne no te imaginas la cara que puso…. Yo sentí que me moría de vergüenza, y de arrepentimiento, él debió sentir que le había mentido en todo este tiempo y me había burlado de sus sentimientos.

- Probablemente….- Anne trató de imaginarse la situación, aunque era previsible tarde o temprano lo sabría.

-Al no ser yo quién se lo dijera…. me hace sentir aún más culpable-Candy sentía que las lágrimas no tardarían en hacer su aparición- lo herí Anne y me siento terriblemente mal, debí decírselo y evitar que esto sucediera….ahora no estaría ignorándome.

-Es comprensible después de lo ocurrido…. no debe ser fácil para él… sabes que él te ama y no puede estar contigo… porque tú amas a otro…- Anne recalcó lo último, mientras la miraba significativamente, algo le decía que sentía algo más que cariño por ese chico Anthony.

Para Candy las palabras sonaban muy crueles, pero así era…. Anthony no la había rechazado, no le había impedido que le visitara, pero cuando lo hizo, sentía que no la veía como antes, aunque en los pocos instantes en que lo hacía notó sus ojos tristes y a la vez intranquilos y si ella le hablaba Anthony permanecía callado, parecía también preocupado, pero lo ocultaba tras una sonrisa sencilla.

- He ido a su habitación hace poco…..ha estado muy poco comunicativo y además tenía que acabar con mi trabajo atrasado-dijo volviéndose para terminar de acomodar las sábanas que habría que mandar a lavar y limpiándose sus ojos para evitar las lágrimas.

- Tal vez está tratando de asimilar lo tuyo con Terry, y luego si también está afectada su salud…- empezó Anne para verse interrumpida por las palabras entrecortadas de la rubia.

- Todos dicen que no es así…. Pero yo sé que sí- había estado conteniéndose- es mi culpa que esté así…. Le dije que lo sentía y en un minuto ya estaba teniendo otra de esas insufribles crisis…

-¿Son las mismas crisis de las que me hablaste que tuvo en el otro hospital?...¿No ya habían parado y no se habían presentado?...- estaba desconcertada, al parecer algo serio estaba ocurriendo con el joven.

- Sí… eso era lo que pensamos, pero al parecer no es así…esta vez lo dejó inconsciente y lo trajimos aquí- dijo algo alarmada- pero el doctor Adams solo lo ha revisado y dice que mañana saldrá.

- Es extraño…. cualquiera diría que no está para salir del hospital, pero si el doctor Adams lo dice, debe no ser algo grave…. – terminó de decir ante lo inusitado del asunto- pero volviendo a lo que sucedió entre ustedes... Candy me he dado cuenta de que no sólo es cariño lo que sientes por Anthony... o me equivoco….

Candy notó que no sólo Annie pensaba eso, ahora también Anne lo hacía, sintió una ligera irritación por lo que ellas pensaban eran sus sentimientos, pero tuvo que reconocer, que así era, efectivamente desde que lo había vuelto a ver, si no era amor, de lo cual ella estaba segura, sentía un cariño muy especial.

- Es cierto Anne, mi amiga Annie también lo dice, no es sólo cariño, antes de que sucediera el accidente…. Yo lo quería mucho Anne, tanto si me atrevo a decir que lo amaba siendo una chiquilla, pero después de eso llegó Terry y ahora…es diferente, a Anthony lo quiero, lo quiero mucho- lo dijo con convicción como si creyera en esas palabras.

- No tienes que convencerme a mí….- replicó Anne con simpatía- creo que a quién debes convencer es a ti misma y a tu corazón, no dudo de que lo quieras mucho, pero si quisiera que consideraras la posibilidad de que a partir de esto, Anthony y tú empiecen a distanciarse, la relación que tenían no será la misma…. y por más que lo intentes no podrás evitarlo. Él sabe que no lo amas y además le ocultaste tu relación con Terry involuntariamente…lo sé, pero aun así no se lo dijiste y su orgullo debe estar muy herido, sobreponiéndose al amor que siente por ti y que él sabe no es correspondido… así que espero que lo entiendas y lo tengas en cuenta….¿si?

- Sí Anne- respondió ella, mientras la palabra distanciarse resonaba en su cabeza- Gracias….

- Sabes que aquí estaré cuando me necesites- expresó afectuosamente.

**OOOOO**

- Adelante- se volvió para ver entrar al doctor Adams, cuyo rostro reflejaba seriedad, pero al mirarle le sonrió cálidamente- .Hola doctor.

-Hola Anthony….- entró el hombre y cerró la puerta tras de él, se alivió al ver que se encontraba solo, así no tendría que idear algo para que lo dejaran sólo con el paciente. Se acercó a él y trajo consigo una de las sillas que permanecían siempre cerca de la cama.

-¿No ha estado Candy por aquí?- trato de relajar el ambiente antes de hablarle del verdadero motivo de su visita.

- No, sólo vino un momento para ver cómo seguía..- refirió el rubio mientras su expresión se tornaba algo triste y miraba distraídamente por la ventana, pero se volvió rápidamente-.. pero no es de eso a lo que viene a hablarme verdad?

- Veo que eres muy intuitivo…- lo miró con una sonrisa algo alentadora, aún en esas circunstancias –…pero supongo que tendrás alguna idea.

- A decir verdad, creo que sí….. lo he sabido desde que estuve en el otro hospital, supongo que debe saberlo- lo miró a los ojos y en ellos vió algo de comprensión-sobre las crisis….

- Sí Anthony, de hecho es increíble que en ese otro hospital, no hayan hecho las pruebas necesarias y haberte dejado ir, si todavía había alguna posibilidad de que las crisis siguieran…

- Quería irme doctor- lo interrumpió, confesando algo que ahora sabía no podía ocultarse-…..quería estar en casa, con mi familia, ni Candy que era mi enfermera, ni el doctor lo supieron, pero las crisis no habían cedido como les había dicho y como ellos no estuvieron presentes…me creyeron, sé que no debía hacerlo, arriesgué mi propia salud por el deseo de estar entre ellos Además ya habían pasado algunos días después de que salí en el que en verdad me sentí bien y no tuve alguna, así que asumí que en realidad si habían cesado….

- Hasta ayer…- dijo tras un suspiro el médico que lo había escuchado atentamente- sin embargo, ¿sabes por qué las tienes?...¿tienes una ligera idea?

- Bueno…. Creo que se debe a que algo anda mal en mi corazón…¿no es así?- trató de buscar esa certeza en la expresión de él, al mismo tiempo no la deseaba, quería estar equivocado, pero cuando él le hizo una señal afirmativa con su cabeza, sintió una punzada en su pecho. Se llevó una de sus manos a ese lugar pero no sentía dolor, era algo interno.

- Anthony.. al parecer tienes un padecimiento del corazón, hablé con tu tío sobre si era de nacimiento, pero él ha negado saber algo de ello y ahora te lo pregunto a ti- esperaba que la confianza que se estaba dando entre ellos siguiera en ese mismo tenor.

- No, mi madre jamás me lo mencionó, aunque es probable que tampoco lo supiera, de haber sido así ahora lo sabría…pero ¿es grave?- la sensación de su corazón latiéndole algo acelerado ante la posibilidad de que así fuera le molestó un poco, aunado a la ansiedad que estaba experimentando si eso era verdad.. no sabía que pasaría…tal vez le quedaría poco tiempo de vida…

- Como te dije hacen falta más pruebas, pero desde mi punto de vista y esperando que hagas algo que en un momento te diré. Para determinarlo, tengo la confianza en que no sea así, y sólo requiera mayores cuidados de ahora en adelante, si lograste superar el coma y tus estadías en el hospital, creo que es sólo cuestión de eso….- puntualizó el doctor, haciendo que el semblante de Anthony se relajara.

Estaba convencido por algunas experiencias con otros pacientes similares, además de ello esa misma mañana le habían enviado el reporte del joven desde el otro hospital, con algunas notas de su colega, en el que afirmaba también tener cierta experiencia en pacientes con problema del corazón, aunque también había notado algo en Anthony, lo había citado para esa misma semana y continuar con los estudios, pero ambos doctores había llegado a la misma conclusión…. La misma que él le plantearía enseguida.

- He pensado que lo mejor es que te quedes un día más en observación y después podrás irte, pero…lo que quería decirte antes, era que te recomendaría visitar cuanto antes a un compañero de profesión en Nueva York especialista en estos problemas, él acaba de adquirir cierto equipo que nos dirá precisamente si nuestras confirmaciones son verdaderas y no es algo muy grave ó son totalmente equivocadas y así sepamos lo que sigue, pero confío en no estar equivocado.

- Está bien, así lo haré…- respondió Anthony, algo le decía que debería confiar en lo dicho por el médico y su padecimiento no era grave-…sólo mi tío lo sabe ¿verdad?

- Sí así es… creo adivinar al igual que él que no quieres que alguien más lo sepa…- se levantó de la silla dispuesto a salir cuando se volvió a verlo-…. Ni siquiera Candy…¿verdad?

-Sí…..- la sola mención de su nombre hacía que la añoranza por estar con ella se volviera más dura al mismo tiempo que el desconsuelo se abatía en él- …. nadie más …especialmente ella no debe saberlo.

- Bien, más que recomendación, sería algo así como un deber, con hacerte esa pruebas, estaríamos completamente seguros y así no nos preocuparíamos tanto Anthony - el doctor se entretuvo un poco hasta obtener la afirmación de Anthony-… bien entonces me voy, nos vemos.

- Hasta luego doctor-se despidió el rubio, para centrarse en lo último que había mencionado, ciertamente tenía miedo de que no fuera como el doctor le había dicho y sí fuera en realidad más complicado. Sin embargo no se preocuparía tanto por ello, no hasta que tuviera las pruebas, pero además de eso, había algo más que lo estremecía e inquietaba al mismo tiempo.

¿Qué pasaría si ella lo supiera? Seguramente se alarmaría mucho, ahora mismo no podría asegurarle que no se trataba de algo grave… no todavía, y además de eso….había algo….algo que le sobrecogía más de lo que alguna vez se habría imaginado ….… que le tuvieran lástima, que todos le tuvieran lástima debido a ello. Suficiente había sido con esos mismos temores cuando decidió fugarse de este mismo hospital y ver eso en los ojos de sus seres queridos, además de la tristeza en aquella ocasión cuando pensaba que Candy había fallecido, ó la vez en que despertó en el otro hospital, también sintió lo mismo al principio, pero después advirtió que se alegraban mucho de verlo y jamás lo incomodaron con sus recuerdos perdidos. Pero ahora era diferente, ahora se trataba de una enfermedad, un padecimiento que probablemente haría que sintieran esa compasión que no necesitaría… menos de Candy, la quería, la amaba, pero si ella no sentía lo mismo, lo que menos quería obtener de ella era algún tipo de conmiseración.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta y una enfermera que jamás había visto se acercó a él mostrándole una carta, al ver que la miraba extrañado, la enfermera le dijo que se la habían enviado expresamente a él y como Marie estaba ocupada le había pedido que se la entregara. Una vez que la tuvo entre sus manos, aquella enfermera salió rápidamente y cerró la puerta tras de ella.

Anthony se quedó mirándola, muy extrañado, estaba su nombre en el sobre y como al fin y al cabo no tenía nada que perder la abrió, no era muy extensa, y la letra manuscrita escrita en ella era pulcra y fina.

La leyó rápidamente y un estremecimiento lo envolvió de la cabeza a los pies mientras lo hacía….sabía que no podía ser de nadie más que de ese hombre. Ahora no se sorprendía de que supiera que estaba allí, sin embargo se asombró del cinismo con que precisaba la inteligencia que él debía tener para haberse dado cuenta esa noche en la fiesta de que lo hubiera recordado, y que recordara lo último que le había advertido en caso de que al final le hubiera mentido y sí perteneciera a los Andrew.

Ahora lo sabía, ese hombre tenía el poder y el dinero lo suficiente para cumplir su amenaza, y si su recuerdo de esa noche no le fallaba, a quien había visto despedirse de Candy e irse en la oscuridad no era otro más que Claud, el mismo de quien Albert le había hecho conocimiento en la fiesta en un momento en que estuvieron conversando y viendo a los invitados y le contaba su asombro al verlo asistir ya que no era muy aficionado a divertirse en fiestas desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Anthony miró la hoja con el sobre que le habían enviado, al final de la misma venía el nombre de Lord Claud Ballman.

No había ninguna duda. Claud era el mismo hombre tras la máscara que lo había torturado hasta dejarlo medio muerto.

::::

* * *

_N/A:Hola chicas!¿Como vamos? Les sigue gustando el fic? Bueno...Anthony ya sabía que algo estaba ocurriendo con él :(, y por si fuera poco Claud sabe donde está que hasta le envió un recordatorio de que sabe quién es él en realidad uhuh esto se pone tenebroso. Y Candy bueno, esperemos que le haga caso a Anne y por fin se dé cuenta de que al menos está confundida y no sabe a quien quiere en realidad._

_Les cuento que tardé mucho en decidir que apellido ponerle al querido Lord y ese fué el que quedó :)_

**Lore de brower**: Hola! Ejemm pues algunas de tus preguntas se han contestado y otras se sabrán conforme esto avance ujujuju. Igualmente que las pases muy bien en estas fiestas decembrinas, que haya mucha alegría y pues todavía tendremos algunos capis más de este fic. Saludos!

**ginn19**: Holis! Uy veo que la quieres mucho jajaj, no sé a mi también me gustaría eso, he visto esto en otros fics y pues no sé al final no le pasa nada jajajaaj , que mala. Oh como les dije ya de aquí en adelante Anthony no sufrirá demasiado, tan sólo tendrá que lidiar con todo :) Abrazos!

**Oligranchester**: Hi! Así es aquí e el capi Anthony se lo explica al doctor Adams. Jejejej si Terryto sabe que Anthony es un rival muy fuerte, y además ha tenido una mayor presencia en las últimas semanas con Candy que con él mismo, así que por suspuesto que vacila en que el amor de Candy sea sólo de él, pero también tiene que poner atención a su carrera, malo para él jejeeje. Saludos!

**ma t**: Hola!Jajaja que más le sucederá a Anthony después de todo lo que le ha pasado? pues segun yo ya nada malo. No creas tu idea me pasó por la mente pero creo que ya es suficiente con un secuestro como para añadirle otro sobretodo a Anthony y los Leegan no se me hacen muy malos como ya hacer cosas mayores como las que mencionas, al menos aquí los pongo como eran en el manga y el anime, no tan malos pero tampoco tan inocentes. Gracias por tus palabras Saludos!

::::

_Gracias nuevamente por sus reviews chicas. En el siguiente Anthony se enterará un poco más sobre quién es Terry Granchester. __See you!_


	71. Chapter 71

_Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki © . Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento_

* * *

**LXXI**

_En vez de pintar una ilusión acompáñame en el silencio amor_

…..

-Y bien…..

- Se enteró de lo que sucedió, no obstante cuando Thomas trató de disuadirla no lo logró, pero al menos lo que consiguió fue que no viniera al hospital y esperara a que regresaras.

- Eso estuvo bien- miró por el retrovisor a George, que manejaba de regreso a la mansión. Albert se sentía muy cansado, lo sucedido lo había mantenido en pie en todo ese tiempo aunado a la preocupación por Anthony. Se volvió para perder su mente en reflexiones al tiempo que miraba hacia fuera sin ver realmente nada.

- ¿Qué ha dicho el médico?...¿Está bien?- la curiosidad motivó a George a preguntarle, además de ver su gesto preocupado y pensativo.

- No…. no lo está- murmuró Albert sin apartar su vista desde el exterior de la ventanilla del carro y que fue completamente audible entre el silencio que imperaba en el interior-…al parecer tiene un padecimiento del corazón y no se sabe hasta ahora a ciencia cierta que tan grave es….- finalizó mientras se llevaba una mano al rostro cubriendo con sus dedos sus cansados ojos.

George comprendió que la situación era delicada, y no podía evitar sentirse afligido a la vez, mientras recordaba cuán esfuerzo supuso encontrar a Anthony. Hallarlo él mismo en el hospital, con terribles golpes en todo su cuerpo y ahora que parecía que felizmente habían logrado tenerlo otra vez en el seno familiar, se añadía esto…una enfermedad del corazón que podría llevárselo de nuevo para ahora sí no volverlo a ver jamás.

-Además de ello, la situación emocional de mi sobrino es algo que me inquieta, debe de haber sido un golpe fuerte para él lo de Terry, lo ví ese día en la biblioteca, trata de mostrarse tranquilo, pero yo sé que está muy vulnerable, ahora me doy cuenta de que no es sólo del alma sino también físicamente…..- continuó Albert. Necesitaba descargar todo lo que traía, George siempre había sido bueno en escucharle y esta vez no iba a ser la excepción.

-Confiemos en que no sea mortal esa enfermedad…pero… ¿cómo podremos saberlo?..¿Ha dicho algo el médico?¿ se necesitan más estudios?...-preguntó esperanzado tratando de aferrarse a algo y así al mismo tiempo haciendo que Albert también se aferrara.

- Me ha comentado que sería recomendable que Anthony fuera a NY a ver a un especialista, que ha adquirido un equipo que puede determinar con más exactitud la gravedad y explicar en que consiste la falla en su corazón…- volvió a mirarle por el espejo retrovisor del auto.

-Bueno, al menos hay una esperanza, además a decir verdad, el joven ha pasado por muchas pruebas desde el accidente, estoy seguro de que esta es sólo una más y logrará superarla- dijo con optimismo que realmente traslucía en su semblante.

- Ojalá George, porque si no, no sé que podré hacer….- Albert en un gesto de impaciencia no muy propio de él se mesó los cabellos- no sé que haría si ahora perdiera en verdad a mi sobrino, ni qué decir de la Tía Abuela, de Candy…

-Eso no sucederá- George detuvo el carro a un lado del camino para volverse a ver al patriarca- cómo usted dice, él es fuerte y además estoy seguro de que la señorita Candy tampoco renunciará a ayudarle, ya sean las incidencias de su relación con él, yo sé que ella quiere mucho a Anthony y si se entera….

- Ella no debe saberlo George, ni ella ni la Tía Abuela, no quiero imaginar el dolor en la Tía Abuela y sobre Candy, le he dicho al doctor que ni una palabra de ello, además de que antes de salir me informó que Anthony ya estaba al tanto y que tampoco deseaba que ella lo supiera.

- Creo saber el porqué, pero el joven Anthony debe ya haber distinguido de que sean cuales fuere las circunstancias, la señorita Candy no lo dejaría, estaría a su lado sin sentir algún tipo de lástima debido a su condición de enfermo- George reanudó la marcha al ver que Albert se había recompuesto de su fugaz decaimiento.

- No es ésa en realidad la posibilidad que yo me atreví a pensar, esa jamás cruzó por mi cabeza por lo simplemente absurda que es, sino otra que bien podría Candy tomar…y que no sólo podría hacerle daño a ella misma, sino a todos los involucrados….reflexionó Albert muy consciente, a la vez que también sabía de la necesidad de hablar con ella sobre lo sucedido en la fiesta, lo cual se había pospuesto debido a los últimos acontecimientos.

- No creo entender muy bien a qué se refiere..- George no estaba seguro si el curso de sus pensamientos se dirigían por el mismo cauce y esperó, sin embargo Albert no añadió más, además de que ya estaban por arribar a la mansión donde seguramente una inquieta Tía Abuela los estaría esperando.

- No importa, a lo mejor estoy dejando que las ideas nublen mi cabeza y crea especulaciones antes de tiempo….. creo que necesito descansar- dijo al momento en que se aprestaba a salir del auto para entrar a la mansión y pasar por la ventanilla de George- pero antes iré a verla.

-Como gustes Albert- dijo mientras se aprestaba para estacionar el auto en el amplio garaje, sin embargo no dejó de pensar en lo último que había mencionado sobre Candy…

_¿Sería posible?_

**OOOOO**

En vano había tratado Albert de que no fuera al hospital, aún cuando le había dicho que seguramente mañana Anthony volvería a la mansión, quería verlo y cerciorarse por sí misma de que estaba bien y nadie habría podido detenerla.

Ahí estaba en la misma habitación donde tantos años pasaron viéndolo tendido sobre ese camastro como si estuviera sin vida, temiendo que en cualquier momento eso se volviera realidad, y perderlo en verdad como les había hecho creer a la familia, pero ahora al verlo frente a ella sonriéndole hizo que las lágrimas saltaran y lo abrazara fuertemente nada más al entrar.

- Tía abuela…- dijo dulcemente Anthony sobre su hombro mientras la estrechaba en ese abrazo-… no debió haber venido…. el doctor dijo que saldré en unas horas más.

- No podía esperar hijo mío- replicó ella dulcemente deshaciéndose de su abrazo para mirarle y acariciar sus rubios cabellos- quería verte y saber por tus propias palabras que estás bien Anthony.

- Lo estoy Tía Abuela..- dijo él con una sonrisa- no tiene de qué preocuparse, pronto estaré en casa.

- Esta bien… si tu lo dices- lo miró sonriéndole también a su vez- entonces le diré a la mucama que tenga todo listo para cuando regreses.

-Lo que tu digas Tía Abuela-respondió animosamente el rubio. La matriarca no dijo más y tan sólo se quedó junto a él. Estuvieron hablando largo rato sobre los pormenores de la fiesta, no pudo evitarse hablar sobre lo ocurrido con el actor que había llegado de improviso y la noticia que había traído consigo.

-¿No lo sabías verdad? …. Sobre el heredero de los Grandchester y Candy, en realidad yo tampoco, estoy igualmente sorprendida - declaró ella mientras se entretenía en acomodarle las sábanas que lo cubrían- el se presentó formalmente con Williams y conmigo como el pretendiente de Candy, aunque Williams me confesó que tenía ligeras sospechas de ello, pero no la certeza.

Anthony permaneció callado, lo que sabía se lo había comentado Eliza, mientras bailaba una pieza con ella en la pasada fiesta, pero no había querido saber más. Ahora era diferente, tenía algo de curiosidad sobre el hombre a quien amaba Candy.

-¿Ha dicho heredero de los Grandchester?... entonces es un noble, y también actor de teatro- se volvió para mirar a la anciana- Eliza me dijo que estudió también en el Colegio San Pablo junto con mis primos.

- Sí, eso también me refirió Williams, ahí lo conocieron y bueno, no sé más detalles de lo que haya sucedido, pero al parecer, él vino a América a trabajar como actor y Candy para estudiar enfermería.

- Eso parece….- Anthony quedó pensativo, algo le resultaba extraño, si ambos habían regresado de Europa, era probable que su relación ya fuera desde ese tiempo, sin embargo desde que estuvo en el hospital con Candy, no le había hablado de él, y tampoco lo había visto hasta ese día, al parecer la Tía Abuela y él, eran los únicos que no sabían de ello, a juzgar por lo sorprendidos que estaban mientras que Albert, Archie y la misma Annie al parecer tenían conocimiento de ello. Debería de ser por lo mismo de que habían estudiado en el Colegio y ya lo conocían desde entonces…. al igual que Eliza.

La tía abuela lo miraba y empezó a preguntarse si sería adecuado preguntarle sobre sus sentimientos para con Candy, ella estaba convencida de que la fascinación que su nieto sentía por ella, no se había desvanecido. Años atrás había tratado de convencerse de que sólo era un capricho, pero ahora estaba segura de que sus sentimientos se habían arraigado profundamente, sin embargo con la noticia de que Candy quería a alguien más le preocupaba mucho como eso pudiera afectarle a Anthony. Tal vez lo mejor sería hablar sobre ello cuando estuvieran en la mansión.

Unos sonidos en la puerta interrumpieron sus meditaciones y una cabeza con rizos pelirrojos se asomó por ella. Al ver a Anthony la preocupación que en ella se reflejaba se disipó al momento.

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó, y ante el consentimiento de ambos, entró y atravesó rápidamente la habitación para abalanzarse sobre Anthony.

-¡ ¿No te ocurrió nada grave verdad?- exclamó mientras trataba de advertir lo contrario- vine a visitarte a la mansión y me dijeron que estabas aquí…..¡Ohhh Anthony temí lo peor!, pero estás bien…¿verdad?

- Así es Eliza, dentro de poco podré irme y espero no regresar otra vez…- dijo algo animado ante la perspectiva-gracias por visitarme.

-Cómo no habría de hacerlo Anthony querido- replicó ella y se sentó junto a él. La tía abuela percibió la incomodidad en su nieto, pero también algo de cansancio, así que determinó que lo mejor era dejarlo descansar.

- Vamos Eliza, Anthony necesita reposo- la conminó la anciana, levantándose de la silla- ya tendremos tiempo de charlar con él cuando estemos en la mansión.

-Pero yo quería estar más tiempo con él tía abuela- reprochó la pelirroja- no es justo, cuando apenas llego, no puedo hablar con él.

- Vamos, vamos, no seas caprichosa Eliza- la amonestó mientras se acercaba a ella y la tomaba del brazo, lo que hizo que dejara su lugar junto a Anthony.

-Ya habrá tiempo para hablar Eliza- le aseveró a su vez Anthony que se sintió agradecido con la matriarca ante su intervención, y no había sido una excusa en realidad porque si se sentía cansado, quería recuperar sus fuerzas antes de salir definitivamente de ahí.

- ¡¿De verdad Anthony?- exclamó con ilusión, y al ver que asentía, se llenó de júbilo- …¡tenemos mucho de que hablar!...entonces… ¡¿mañana puedo verte?

- Sí Eliza o eso creo, si – dijo tras un ligero bostezo.

-Entonces hasta mañana Anthony- dijo jovialmente mientras se alejaba con la Tía Abuela, quien a su vez se soltó de Eliza y lo despidió con un beso en la mejilla, Eliza estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo cuando la tía abuela la tomó nuevamente del brazo y salió con ella.

Anthony vio como se cerraba la puerta tras ellas, y entonces se concentró en lo que le había dicho la matriarca sobre Terry Grandchester.

Ya en el pasillo, Eliza quiso aprovechar la oportunidad que se le presentaba, viendo que la anciana estaba algo afectada por ver a su sobrino ahí, pensó que podría beneficiarle el hallar a un culpable por la situación de Anthony.

- Es terrible verlo ahí Tía Abuela, al parecer Anthony nunca puede dejar los hospitales…-empezó lamentándose de la situación.

-No me alegra mucho verlo aquí Eliza, a nadie le alegra en sí- la matriarca sacó a relucir un poco su preocupación, sobre todo porque tenía la impresión de que la estancia en el hospital de Anthony no auguraba nada bueno, Albert le había mencionado sobre algún tipo de crisis y que era por eso que lo tenían en observación.

- No lo sé Tía Abuela, pero cuando estuve con él en la fiesta bailando, noté que no se encontraba bien, creo que la noticia de que Candy está saliendo con Terry no le cayó nada bien…¿Porqué si no se alejó del salón cuando Terry quiso bailar con Candy?...sin embargo Candy astutamente no le dijo nada a Anthony de ello, alimentó sus esperanzas y claro sabiendo que Anthony la quiere quiso aprovechar y jugar con él…..

- Calla Eliza- susurró la Tía Abuela mientras ambas caminaban y salían del pasillo, la anciana la había soltado pero iban cerca la una de la otra. Eliza hizo como que no la oyó y continuó con su perorata.

-… mientras tenía a Terry por el otro lado… ¡que lista fue!, creyó que nadie notaría su vil engaño…

-¡Eliza!- la matriarca se detuvo al instante para verla con acritud-no te permito que hables así de Candy y menos en este lugar.

Ella la miró a su vez con el mismo resentimiento-…¿por qué le tiene tantas consideraciones?.. ¿es que acaso aprueba lo que hizo?... Anthony no estaría así de no ser por la inmoralidad de Candy.

- ¡Ya basta!- sentenció muy molesta la Tía Abuela, estaban llegando al final del pasillo y a unos pasos estaba la sala de espera, al ver que había gente que las miraba con curiosidad, por lo alto de sus voces, trató de calmarse.

-Pero Tía Abuela….

-Eliza, sólo te lo diré una vez….no te corresponde juzgar lo que haya sucedido- y si Anthony está aquí no es culpa de nadie, lo que suceda entre Candy y Anthony no es algo que te competa y te agradecería si no vuelves a hablar del asunto.

- Tía Abuela no puede decirme…

-He dicho ni una palabra más…

La matriarca se abrió paso para llegar a la entrada del hospital desde donde la esperaba Thomas, estaba algo exaltada desde que llegó y ver a Anthony a pesar de sentir algo de alivio todavía le preocupaba, sin embargo las palabras de Eliza habían logrado parte de su objetivo, si bien era cierto que no había culpables porque él estuviera en el hospital, el enterarse de que Candy salía con alguien y que Anthony no lo supiera a la par que era bien conocido por todos el cariño que le tenía a Candy que iba más allá de la amistad fraterna, podría haber influido, lo advirtió en los momentos que estuvo con él, su alegría natural estaba opacada por un tenue velo de tristeza, que aunque él intentara aparentar lo contrario, ella lo sabía, sin embargo y aunque deseaba hacerlo, haría justamente lo que le había indicado a Eliza, no entrometerse entre ellos…..al menos por ahora.

Mientras tanto Eliza no cabía en sí de rabia, estaba segura de que podría envenenar a la Tía Abuela en contra de Candy y no lo había logrado, pero no se daría por vencida, todavía tenía una carta para jugar y probablemente ya era tiempo de presentarla.

**OOOOO**

Estaba ensimismada con la misiva entre sus manos que no advirtió el llamado de Marie.

-¡Candy!-al fin oyó la voz de la enfermera que estaba frente a ella-¿Qué haces?...te llamé pero no me contestaste.

-Ah….perdona Marie no te escuché- Candy guardó la carta en uno de sus bolsillos-Dime ¿Qué necesitas?

Marie notó lo que ella había guardado con rapidez, pero no dijo nada-..Nada en realidad, solo saber si es cierto que Anthony saldrá hoy.

- Sí así es- declaró ella mientras ambas seguían su recorrido por el pasillo-el doctor Adams dice que esta misma noche podrá irse a casa.

-Me alegra, en verdad lo aprecio mucho Candy, ahora que sabes que él era quien ocupaba esa habitación, debes estar muy feliz, sin embargo. ..yo no lo sabía, no sabía que eran de la misma familia-Marie cuando lo supo se había desconcertado un poco.

-Sí, los Andrew son mi familia adoptiva-declaró la rubia con entusiasmo- los quiero mucho y son mi verdadera familia.

-Que bien… - Marie se preguntó entonces como venía haciéndolo desde que había visto el traslado de Anthony, ¿por qué solo lo visitaba aquella mujer de edad?...tiempo después se había enterado que pertenecía a esa familia de gran linaje que eran los Andrew, pero nadie más lo visitaba aparte de ella y ahora que sabía que Candy también era parte de la familia, ese acontecimiento le extrañaba mucho, además de las prohibiciones de la matriarca, sin embargo a pesar de su curiosidad, no habló más. Tal vez en algún momento hablaría con Candy sobre ello, ahora lo que importaba era que Anthony ya se encontraba bien.

Ambas llegaron al segundo piso y mientras Marie iba con Anne, Candy se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación de Anthony algo inquieta, aún no habían hablado abiertamente de lo sucedido en la fiesta sin embargo trató de poner la mejor de sus sonrisas al atravesar la entrada. Él estaba levantado, de espaldas a ella y a contraluz de la ventana, la luz se reflejaba en sus cabellos dorados y su rostro lucía meditabundo pero también en él se mostraba algo similar a la angustia. Aun así Candy no pudo dejar de observarlo mientras sigilosamente cerraba la puerta detrás de ella. Sí… podía notar los cambios del tiempo en él… ¿cómo podría no hacerlo?

Era tan alto como Albert, podía distinguir que su figura atlética resaltaba a la vista, lo que le daba el aspecto noble y apuesto donde quiera que estaba, no en vano también había advertido las miradas que atraía entre la gente que había asistido a la fiesta, tanto de hombres que lo miraban con cierta envidia como de las damas que se preguntaban quién era aquel distinguido y joven caballero y había oído sobresaltada los suspiros de aquellas que los miraban con recelo al pasar cerca, y advertir que él no tenía ojos para nadie más que ella. Sin embargo aun y cuando había estado en cama muchos años parecía como si eso no hubiera pasado y fuera sólo un sueño lejano y próximo al olvido, pero lo que ella no podía olvidar era que a través de su noble vestimenta se escondían cicatrices sobre algo que su memoria se negaba a recordar, el sólo acordarse de aquella vez que las miró la hizo estremecer. Anthony entonces se movió un poco y reparó en ella sobresaltado.

-Hola...- le saludó ella con una sonrisa adelantándose un poco hasta donde él se encontraba-no había podido venir antes, pero quise hacerlo antes de que salieras del hospital.

Anthony sólo asintió mientras la observaba detenidamente, realmente se veía hermosa en su uniforme de enfermera como había podido percatarse semanas atrás en el otro hospital, y entonces advirtió que en sus bolsillos se asomaba un sobre que tenía su nombre.

-¿Qué es?- le señaló su bolsillo- viene tu nombre en él.

Candy se agachó ligeramente alarmada, pero en vez de sacarlo, lo enterró aún más, no obstante al volverse a mirarle, notó que fruncía el entrecejo. Por lo que no tuvo más remedio que decirle.

-Es….es una entrada para una obra de teatro…- posó sus ojos en el sobre, pero no lo sacó, junto a la entrada también venía una nota de Terry donde le decía que la esperaría después de la función.

- ¿Para qué día?- la voz de Anthony era serena aunque por dentro se sentía desventurado, no necesitaba imaginar quién era el remitente.

- Para la función de hoy en la noche…-la rubia admitió el pesar que venía sintiendo desde el momento que lo abrió-…pero no iré, hoy a esas horas saldrás del hospital y yo quiero estar contigo para….

- No Candy, no lo hagas- musitó el rubio que vislumbró como ella levantó sus ojos hacia él muy desconcertada -….debes ir a la función, después de todo él envió la entrada para ti y no deberías desaprovecharla.

- Pero Anthony, yo quiero estar aquí cuando te salgas, no podría ir y disfrutar mientras tu…

-Puedes hacerlo Candy- la interrumpió mientras le hablaba algo serio-..yo…. estaré bien, no te preocupes por mí.

- No… no podría dejarte solo… yo…- Candy sentía como estaba a punto de derramar lágrimas de amargura ante el rechazo de él, tenía la evidente sensación de que estaba enojado no sólo por la invitación sino por todo lo acumulado desde el momento de la aparición de Terry y la omisión de su relación con él.

Anthony entonces no resistió más y la atrajo hacia él, abrazándola muy fuerte para así no tener que dejarla ir, como siempre lo había deseado, pero era en vano, tendría que hacerlo porque ella no lo amaba. Mientras que Candy no reaccionó inmediatamente ante el efusivo y suplicante abrazo del que era objeto, la había sorprendido, ya que ella pensaba que él estaba muy enfadado con ella.

- Anthony….- susurró mientras él la mantenía abrazada sin decir nada, mientras el silencio se instalaba en la habitación, aspiró el aroma de tranquilidad y paz que siempre percibía en él…..permanecieron así unos instantes hasta que el rubio habló.

-No importa Candy…- volvió a repetir, mientras que las palabras que diría a continuación harían que su corazón le ardiera dolorosamente- ahora sé que eres feliz con él, no tenías por qué ocultármelo, tan sólo debiste decírmelo…. debiste decírmelo ese día en la colina.

Se separó de ella para mirarla a los ojos, esos ojos que siempre le habían atraído, que ahora tenían en ellos algunas lágrimas que Anthony quitó suavemente con sus dedos.

-Lo siento mucho Anthony, yo….. yo quise decírtelo… pero no tuve el valor- Candy se aferró nuevamente a él-… no quería que sufrieras…perdóname.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte- declaró Anthony apesadumbrado ante la perspectiva de lo que sería de ahí en adelante-….aún y cuando no sientas lo mismo por mí, lo que tenemos ahora debe bastarme, pero….

-¿Pero qué… Anthony?- la rubia lo observó, tratando de adivinar el motivo de su silencio.

- No…nada- miró por encima del hombro a Candy y las manecillas del reloj indicaban que pronto el sol se pondría- deberías irte ya y prepararte para la función.

- Quiero quedarme aquí- aseveró ella, dispuesta a cumplirlo-….puedo ir otro día al teatro.

- No Candy- ahora recordaba lo testaruda que podía llegar a ser-… la Tía Abuela y Albert vendrán por mí, no estaré solo, además Archie tampoco tardará en llegar….

Candy lo sabía, Albert se lo había mencionado esa mañana, tal vez Anthony tenía razón, sin embargo no sabía por qué pero quería estar con él, y tampoco podía rechazar la invitación de Terry….tendría que ir. Echó un vistazo al reloj que estaba detrás de ella y entonces, resolvió asistir, apenas y tendría tiempo para llegar a su departamento, cambiarse y llegar puntual a la función.

-Está bien…..iré- Candy se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a la puerta- pero después tendremos mucho, mucho tiempo para charlar…

Anthony no respondió tan solo le mostró la sonrisa que siempre iba dirigida para ella, pero esta vez llevaba consigo la nostalgia en su gesto, la cual Candy no advirtió y salió un poco más aliviada de la habitación.

-No sucederá Candy, no sé… pero tengo la impresión de que el tiempo que pasamos juntos no podrá ser ya lo mismo, él te tiene a ti y yo…..yo no sé si seré capaz de soportarlo sin hacer nada….- Anthony se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras sostenía la cabeza entre sus manos-…..no sé si seré capaz de mantenerme alejado de ti y de este amor que siento, y que crece más y más cada día…

Porque ahora no era sólo eso, la preocupación sobre aquél hombre…Claud también iba en aumento, no sabía todavía lo que quería, pero estaba seguro de que sea cual fuera, esa venganza de la que había hablado se cernía peligrosamente sobre su familia y probablemente en él en particular.

::::

* * *

_N/A: Hola chicas veo que hay gente que se sigue animando a comentar, eso me gusta mucho y también leer que el fic es de su agrado con todo y mis locuras. Me da penita ver a Albert preocupado por Anthony :(. Jejeje la Tía puso en su lugar a Eliza y bueno que decir de Candy y Anthony, al parecer el rubio está tomando una decisión motivado por lo que él cree son los sentimientos de Candy :(_

**ginn19**: Hola!Uhuhu amí también me dan penita, pero eso es emocionante no? Eliza por supuesto que querrá aprovechar eso, como ya viste en este capítulo, para eso armó el rollo de hacer que Terry fuera a la fiesta jeje. Oh sobre Marie, una vez me preguntaron en capítulos atrás si ella se enamoraría de Anthony o ahí podría haber algo, en ese momento dije que la enfermera era una persona que veía a Anthony como un hijo, así que nada de matanzas jaja. Sobre Claud, pues yo tampoco tengo idea, bueno sí un poquito y me parece que podría incluir no sólo a Candy sino a la familia en si :( Saludos!

**karime:** Holis!No te preocupes, mientras puedas leerla y que te siga gustando eso me basta :) esperemos que tu compu pueda estar lista prontito, yo también si mi lap me falla me siento rara al no poder usarla jeje. Anthony ya ha estado en peligro en manos del Lord, me temo que estará en sus manos de nuevo pero bajo una nueva perspectiva. Abrazos!

**Oligranchester**:Hi! Jejeje así es, creo que ponerlo en peligro mortal ya ha sido suficiente, pero de que habrá un poco de drama respecto a su enfermedad del corazón la habrá. Oh por supuesto no sabemos que planes tenga Claud para con el wero hermoso. Ehmm Anthony querrá protegerlos así que hablar de que ya recuerda el secuestro sobrevendría por supuesto en nombrarlo a él y todo lo demás, es una decisión difícil que tendrá que tomar :(. Felices fiestas también para tí.

**Fabis**: Linda me he quedado sin palabras con tu review, en verdad me halagas, y claro que leería tus comentarios, pero como bien dices, algunas preguntas se responden al siguiente capi. Pues sobre porqué hago sufrir a Anthony creo que mencioné algo en los primeros capítulos en los que les decía que cuando él despertara, la vida se encargaría de darle la felicidad y el sufrimiento que no tuvo en los tres años que estuvo como bello durmiente jeje, no sé porqué pero ahora me imagino que es como un ángel que ha bajado a sufrir los dolores propios de la vida para verme más poética jujuju. Me hiciste reír con eso de que porqué Terry tiene que aparecer, creo que era inevitable, de hecho no creo que hubiera alguien que al leer el fic no me preguntara cuando aparecería Terry, así que tenía que estar para mala suerte del wero jeje. Y en este capi hay una descripción más de Anthony y aunque me gustaría darles otro tipo de descripción más detallada mis manos y mi conciencia no me lo permiten jaja. No se nota que lo quiero mucho mucho verdad? Gracias por todo amiga. Abrazos!

::::

_Gracias por sus reviews chicas y en el próximo Eliza hará una visita interesante al igual que Anthony. Terry externará parte de su felicidad de estar con Candy...ante quién?_

_Les deseo mucha felicidad, alegría, muchos deseos y bendidiones en esta Navidad y fin de año, que el 2012 les traiga lo mejor para ustedes y sus seres queridos amigas. No sé si el proximo fin de semana subiré el siguiente, pero espero que sí. Besos a todas!_

_Chao_


	72. Chapter 72

_Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki © . Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento._

* * *

**LXXII**

_La primavera está lentamente, muy lentamente…..hundiéndose en mi corazón_

…..

Cuando abrió la puerta, jamás se imaginó quién estaba al pie de ella, en ese instante agradeció el que su madre no estuviera en ese momento en la habitación.

-Pasa…- la invitó a entrar- no pensé que vinieras tan pronto.

- Yo tampoco pensé en encontrarte aquí, pero fue el primer lugar en el que busqué. Sabía que no estarías en NY, así que sólo me concentré en los hoteles de la ciudad, supuse que debías estar cerca del hotel donde ellos se alojan- replicó la chica.

-Sí… es verdad, aun así me sorprende que me hayas encontrado tan rápido- Susana depositó una taza de té recién hecho en las manos de la otra-… de todos los hoteles de la ciudad…

- Que en realidad no son tantos, sólo era cuestión de algo de deducción- la pelirroja no le dió la mayor importancia- lo que en verdad importa es que te encontré justo ahora que las circunstancias lo requieren.

-¿Qué sucede Eliza?- preguntó algo temerosa, imaginando el motivo de su visita.

- Como sabes, tu amado Terry y Candy no han escondido su relación, pero en los periódicos sólo han publicado rumores, así que creo que es tiempo de que hacer valer tu condición nuevamente y hacer que ellos se separen- le señaló entrecerrando sus ojos con malicia.

-¿Estás segura?- Susana dudaba de que pudiera funcionar, si bien era cierto que Terry después de su rompimiento no había vacilado en buscar nuevamente a Candy, ¿cuáles eran las probabilidades de que volviera a ser como antes?

- Ahora es el momento- Eliza dió un pequeño sorbo a su taza pero por los gestos que tuvo a bien disimular el té no era completamente de su agrado- tengo entendido que es probable que Candy asista a una de las funciones, pero la situación entre ellos no es la mejor. Ahora que Anthony está de nuevo con los Andrew, esa…Candy se ha aprovechado y volcado en él, mientras que ha descuidado a Terry, ella piensa que podrá tener a los dos pero no será así, al menos no con Anthony.

- No lo sé, no he visto a Terry desde que rompí el compromiso y verlo ahora…-explico dubitativa sin concentrarse en un punto en particular-haría que fuera….extraño.

- ¡Lo harás!- estipuló la pelirroja amenazante- a menos que quieras perderlo definitivamente, si no me equivoco ahora es cuando la relación entre ellos esta vulnerable, y aunque me de rabia admitirlo, ésa se ha vuelto a interesar en mi Anthony, y Terry lo sabe. Ahí es donde entras tú y eventualmente le recordarás el compromiso que tiene contigo.

- Pero si yo fui la que decidió romperlo, él no querrá verse envuelto otra vez..- Susana estaba segura de ello.

-Aprovecharemos el que ahora no están juntos, para que vuelvas a acercarte y le digas que te arrepientes… que lo necesitas…..¡o qué se yo…!- exclamó algo exasperada ante la actitud de ella-… no podemos desaprovechar la oportunidad, ¡debes hacer que vuelva a ti!

Susana no dijo nada y se detuvo a reflexionar, era cierto que de haber una oportunidad, ella no dudaría en hacerlo, haría un intento más por tener junto a ella al hombre que decidió finalmente.

- Está bien, iré a verlo, sólo que, no he visto en los periódicos cuando tienen sus presentaciones- se levantó y empezó a buscar el periódico local que había llegado a mediodía y no lo había leído.

- Según creo hoy tienen una función en el teatro de la ciudad- mencionó Eliza- y la siguiente será en los próximos dos días.

Susana asintió, después hablaron de otros temas y tiempo después Eliza se despidió, justo antes de la llegada de la madre de Susana. Mientras tanto la pelirroja una vez que estuvo fuera, se obligó a convencerse de que ese plan funcionaría, tenía que funcionar.

Si Susana se presentaba otra vez en la vida de Terry, podría llegar a ser un obstáculo de su relación con Candy, aun así no tenía demasiadas esperanzas de que triunfara. Terry no volvería a cometer el mismo estúpido error dos veces, y no lo sentía por ella, no había creído que Susana fuera ingenua y atreverse a creer que todavía tuviera una oportunidad con Grandchester, pero al menos así ganaría algo detiempo, para que a esa dama de establo se le rompiera su burbuja de felicidad con el actor y además ella se encargaría de alejarla de Anthony y… ¿por qué no? hacer que ese amor que sentía por ella se transformara en odio por burlarse de sus sentimientos y jugar con él.

Y no solamente Anthony, también a la Tía Abuela, ella solía ser su aliada tiempo atrás, no sabía porque ahora estaba de parte de Candy, tal vez debido a la influencia de Anthony, pero tenía que lograr volverla a poner en su contra, con el Tío Abuelo sería más difícil, por ahora lo más importante era Anthony y la Tía Abuela, pasaría por encima de quien fuera.

Sí… las cartas estaban echadas desde mucho tiempo atrás y era hora de que fijaran la dirección que debían seguir y ella tenía plena confianza en conseguir sus propósitos, el sufrimiento de la hija de Pony y conseguir finalmente el amor de Anthony.

Se encaminó alegremente hasta el auto que la esperaba fuera del hotel donde se hospedaba Susana y subió a él. Pronto Anthony saldría del hospital y tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para estar junto a él.

**OOOOO**

Todos los presentes aplaudieron al final del acto mientras comentaban que la obra era espléndida, magnífica en todos los sentidos, y los actores la habían representado muy bien.

Una vez bajado el telón, los actores y actrices se agradecían entre ellos y se felicitaban. Terry apresuró sus enhorabuenas para poder dejar el lugar lo más rápido posible. Desde antes de que iniciara la función no tenía la certeza de que Candy viniera, no le había respondido, por lo que lo más probable era de que esa noche no podría verla, lo cual lo desanimó un poco.

El acto inició y con ello su participación, en uno de sus primeros vistazos al público mientras actuaba, notó su presencia en uno de los balcones del majestuoso teatro local de Chicago, ahí estaba ella…..su Candy y entonces desde ese momento dio lo mejor de sí, sabiendo que ella estaba viéndolo.

Y ahora estaba a unos minutos de estrecharla en sus brazos.

Atravesó los estrechos pasillos atestados de trabajadores de la compañía, que iban y venían mientras se apresuraba a su encuentro con ella, especuló que lo estaría esperando en el vestíbulo de la entrada.

Mientras tanto Candy había llegado justo a tiempo antes de que las puertas se cerraran para empezar la función, no dejaba de pensar en si había sido una buena idea haber venido, ya que Anthony saldría del hospital seguramente mientras ella estuviera en la función, aun cuando terminara y saliera prontamente seguramente no lo alcanzaría, y además de ello, no podría irse así, seguramente Terry iría a su encuentro, por lo que desechó la idea anterior y se concentró en disfrutar del espectáculo.

Después de la ovación final la rubia se levantó de su asiento del balcón y bajó por la escalera principal, observando a las personas que se encontraban en el vestíbulo comentando la obra y también saludándose y despidiéndose a la vez. No sabía qué hacer, así que sólo se mantuvo algo apartada de todos en una esquina. Mientras se preguntaba si lo mejor era irse y después pedirle disculpas a Terry por no haberle esperado, cuando entonces sintió que alguien le apretaba suavemente su antebrazo. Candy se volvió y advirtió a Terry que la veía con una enorme sonrisa.

-Gracias por haber venido- le tomó su mano y besó su dorso, para después colocarla en su regazo.

Candy a su vez también le sonrió.-…Estuviste espléndido Terry, no hay duda de que te has convertido en un excelente actor.

-¿Lo dudabas amor mío?- declaró divertido, mientras veía que ella entrecerraba sus ojos en señal de fingido desagrado-…..¿quieres cenar?.. vamos te invito.

- Está bien, pero…..- miró a su alrededor, notó que algunas de las personas cercanas los miraban con asombro y también cierto grado de conmoción.

- Creo que sé a qué te refieres- había seguido su mirada y también los había visto, era hora de salir del lugar. Sin embargo no fue sencillo, a cada paso que daban los susurros y cuchicheos se volvieron más y más altos, tanto que no sólo eran las personas que habían ido a la función, afuera una nube de reporteros esperaban su salida, alguien les había dicho que el famoso actor Terruce Grandchester, al contrario de las funciones anteriores en las que salía sin ser visto, ahora se encontraba en el vestíbulo, pero no nada más era eso sino que iba acompañado de una mujer. Las malas lenguas decían que se trataba de la mujer en turno después de su alejamiento de Susana Marlowe que, para la prensa no había pasado desapercibido.

Las cámaras fotográficas estaban listas para captar la imagen de esa mujer misteriosa y el actor, mientras que éste trataba por todos los medios de escabullirse, pero advirtió que era imposible, atrás de ellos estaba la gente del vestíbulo y enfrente los reporteros, decidió que lo mejor era hacerles frente y en cuanto pudiera deshacerse de ellos, llevaría a Candy a un lugar seguro en donde pudieran cenar y hablar tranquilamente.

Miró a la rubia que veía a su alrededor algo asustada, pero a la vez estoica ante la situación, deslizó su mano hasta encontrar la de ella y la entrelazó entre las suyas, lo cual puso nerviosa a Candy, si los medios veían esto…..

- ¡Terry!...¡Terry! ¡¿Quién es la mujer?...¡¿Dónde está Susana?...¡¿Has roto tu compromiso con ella?... ¿Están saliendo?...¡¿Desde cuándo?...

Los flashes iban y venían, además de eso las admiradoras de Terry que lo seguían en cada presentación que daba, estaban también ahí, habían exclamado por verlo, pero una vez que salió y en compañía de Candy, se fijaron en que iban cogidos de la mano, acto que las decepcionó y lanzaban miradas de censura hacia ella. Candy quiso soltar su mano pero Terry no la dejó.

-¡Terry dinos!...¡¿Quién es ella?... ¿Están juntos?...

- Sí… - murmuró él, tras lo cual los reporteros cesaron en sus exclamaciones y se detuvieron a escucharlo-….. y ahora les pido que nos dejen pasar e irnos, por favor.

- Pero Terry…¿quién es ella?...¿es alguien del espectáculo?...¿desde cuándo están saliendo juntos?...¿qué pasó con Susana Marlowe?- una mujer expresó la inquietud en voz de sus demás compañeros de profesión.

- Susana y yo rompimos nuestro compromiso…. ahora por favor.. - empezaba a sentirse fastidiado, tal vez no había sido buena idea responder, después de una pregunta sacaban otra y era un interrogatorio sin fin. Pero de alguna manera se sintió en la necesidad de no ocultarlo más, lo que se tradujo en un gesto de alegría que las cámaras captaron inmediatamente -… Ella es Candice, mi novia.

-¡Ohh ya sé quién es!…es la hija de William Andrew, el poderoso patriarca de los Andrew…- dijo a su vez uno de ellos, que entonces les relataba a los demás que él había estado en la fiesta de compromiso de los Cornwell parientes de los Andrew y ahí también había visto a Terry.

-¡¿Es eso verdad?...¡¿Eres Candice White Andrew?...¡¿Los Andrew aprueban su relación?

En ese momento Candy que estaba aturdida por lo que acababa de oír, tuvo la sensación de que alguien les observaba con atención, levantó su cabeza y su mirada se encontró con la de alguien que se encontraba unos metros atrás de la nube de reporteros… ahí estaba Susana quien los miraba a su vez asombrada. Candy vislumbró el sombrío efecto de la situación en su rostro…. ahí percibió que los sentimientos de Susana no habían cambiado, ella seguía queriendo a Terry, se lo decían las gruesas lágrimas que atravesaban sus mejillas, mientras ella intentaba quitarlas.

Candy se volvió un instante para comprobar si Terry había visto lo mismo, pero a juzgar por el gesto de impaciencia no había sido así. Candy lo sabía, Susana lo amaba, pero al parecer lo había dejado libre al ver que él nunca podría sentir lo mismo por ella, mientras que él la amaba a ella, Candy habría dicho sin vacilar que Terry era el amor de su vida meses atrás, había sufrido mucho desde ese día de invierno en que regresó de NY, y los días después de ello, pero….sentía interiormente que algo había cambiado.

Terry logró abrirse paso entre la muchedumbre y una vez que por fin se vieron liberados, tomaron un carruaje para llegar a un lugar cercano donde cenar, ahí le pidió disculpas por lo que le había hecho pasar con los reporteros, a lo que ella no le dió la mayor importancia, lo entendía pero aun así no dejaba de sentirse algo humillada en la forma en cómo los medios hablaban de ella.

Terry lo advirtió y la reconfortó pidiéndole disculpas otra vez y diciéndole que no volvería a dejarla pasar por eso otra vez. Y entonces hablaron, y platicaron durante una buena parte de la noche, hasta que Terry se ofreció a llevarla a su casa, acto que Candy agradeció porque ya era casi de madrugada. Una vez que estuvieron frente al apartamento, Terry la abrazó para que se sintiera confortada.

-De nuevo lamento mucho lo que sucedió- mantenía una mano en sus cabellos y la otra en su espalda.

- No te preocupes Terry, ya pasó- Candy se sentía muy nerviosa ante la proximidad de él.

- Aun así me siento culpable, les dije de nuestra relación, sin haberlo consultado contigo- explicó mientras aspiraba el aroma de sus cabellos.

-Tarde o temprano se iban a enterar- murmuró ella-de hecho es raro que no lo hayan intuido antes.

- Es cierto….. será que… ¿tal vez hemos sido muy discretos? – dijo maliciosamente mientras un brillo se asomaba en sus ojos.

- ¿Q….qué…qué..quieres decir?- no sabía si asustarse o alegrarse.

Terry no dijo nada tan solo tomó su rostro entre sus manos y fue acercando el suyo, poco a poco a sus labios hasta depositar un suave beso en ellos, Candy que no estaba preparada para ello, apenas lo sintió y se separó de él, lo miró confundida, mientras que él la veía con extrañeza.

-Nos….vemos…. buenas… noches- atinó a decir para darle la espalda y entrar en su apartamento, todavía alcanzó a oírle que le deseaba él también buenas noches antes de cerrar la puerta.

Candy se detuvo tras ella unos instantes, y después se acercó al sillón de la cómoda salita, se dejó caer en él mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de suceder. Terry la había besado, era el primero desde que estaban saliendo…..al ser así debería estar feliz….pero no era así, la había tomado por sorpresa.

¿Y si era por lo que Annie y Anne le habían dicho?...que en realidad…¿sus sentimientos habían cambiado? … no….. estaba segura de que seguía queriendo a Terry y sólo no entendía por qué había reaccionado así…..

Estaba empezando a preocuparse.

**OOOOO**

Pronto llegaría su Tío, metió nuevamente aquel trozo de papel en el sobre, lo había sacado y leído innumerables veces y sólo se preocupaba más y más. Miró el reloj Candy ya debía estar en la función…

Había hecho lo correcto.

Sin embargo la sensación no se iba, esa sensación egoísta de quererla a su lado, de ansiar ser él quien tuviera el amor de ella, no obstante, era inútil pensar así. No cuando ella había entregado su corazón a Terry.

Se levantó de la cama y sacó de la cómoda de al lado, la camisa y los pantalones que Candy le había dejado antes de irse. Mientras se vestía, recordó lo que Candy le había mencionado sobre la vecina de su habitación, con la cual había hecho una muy buena amistad y había pensado en presentársela. Sin embargo no se había dado la oportunidad, pensó que debería al menos conocerla antes de dejar el hospital, aún tenía tiempo antes de que llegara Albert.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y se dirigió a la contigua, tocó un par de veces y entonces oyó una voz que le indicaba que pasara. Cuando entró, ella estaba sentada en una silla mirando la calle por la ventana.

- Hola….-saludó y cerró la puerta mientras se acercaba-… usted debe ser Anne…

-Sí...-la mujer se volvió y lo miró a su vez, al tiempo que estrechaba la mano del joven-y tu eres….

- Anthony… Anthony Brower-dijo afablemente- soy…. bueno hasta hoy era su vecino de al lado, ruego me disculpe por no haber venido antes….

-Oh! no te preocupes, pero mejor… siéntate- le señaló una butaca que se encontraba en la esquina opuesta, Anthony la trajo y se acercó también a la ventana.

- Así que tú eres el Anthony de quien Candy me ha hablado tanto…-expresó en forma placentera dándole una ojeada de cabeza a los pies.

Anthony se turbó un poco, sabía de ello, pero oírlo en boca de otra persona el efecto era completamente diferente.

- Ella también me ha hablado de usted..

- Oh háblame de tú Anthony- replicó divertida.

-Está bien….Anne- sonrió el rubio más cómodo-…decía que Candy también me hablado mucho de ti, de mi vecina y cómo has estado aquí buena parte de todo este tiempo desde que me trajeron aquí hace ya casi tres años.

- Es cierto….no sabía que tú eras la persona que había estado enferma, Marie nunca me dijo nada…

- Mi Tía Abuela- dijo Anthony sabiendo el motivo de las prohibiciones.

- No fue hasta que saltaste por la ventana que supe que estaba alguien del otro lado y no eran imaginaciones mías….

-Candy te dijo ¿por qué lo hice?..-Anthony reviró-¿por qué me fugué del hospital?

- A decir verdad no….- ahora que recordaba no habían hablado de eso, tan sólo el que lo habían hallado en otro hospital muy lejos y que sí se trataba de él quién había estado en la habitación contigua a la de Anne.

-Creí…creía que Candy estaba muerta- aseveró Anthony con algo de pesar ante los recuerdos dolorosos, que ahora ya no lo eran tanto-…tan solo había sido una malinterpretación.

- ¡¿Cómo?... ¡¿Candy muerta?...pero ¿quién te dijo eso?-exclamó muy sorprendida la mujer.

Anthony sonrió de nuevo…-no fue nadie, después del accidente me desmayé y desperté en el hospital de Lakewood, oí una conversación a medias y saqué conclusiones antes de tiempo, después me golpee nuevamente la cabeza y no desperté hasta ese día.

- Debió ser terrible…. Porque tú la quieres mucho ¿verdad?...- Anne lo escudriñó como para asegurarse de que le dijera la verdad.

- Sí, es algo más que eso… desde que la conocí supe que era una chica maravillosa….- Anthony tenía la sensación sentía que podía abrirle su corazón a esa mujer- …y se fue adentrando en mi corazón día tras día hasta que sucedió aquel desafortunado incidente antes de confesarle mis sentimientos.

- Ella te quiere mucho Anthony- declaró Anne algo indecisa sobre si debía hacerle saber de sus dudas sobre los sentimientos de Candy-el saber que estás vivo ha sido lo mejor que le ha pasado.

-Y para mí el saber que ella está con vida y bien, también ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado desde que desperté- replicó con la mayor honestidad-…. aunque no corresponda a lo que yo siento por ella, sé que ella es feliz con Terry y no puedo intervenir en eso.

-Anthony, veo que eres sorprendente y extraordinario- Anne sonrió con simpatía y al mismo tiempo le habló con algo de seriedad-...pero a veces es mejor no hacer cierta clase de buenas acciones…. a veces hay que volverse un poco egoísta y luchar por lo que uno quiere, y si lo que uno quiere es estar con la persona amada, habrá que lidiar y perseverar en esa batalla del corazón, aferrarse a esa esperanza y volverla realidad….- Anne trató de que sus palabras llegaran al rubio.

- Lo sé Anne, sin embargo no puedo, Candy lo ama y yo solo obstaculizaría su felicidad al lado de él- dijo con melancolía-…no quiero eso, no quiero que se sienta dividida entre los dos, le haría mucho daño, más del que ya le hice tras confesarle lo que siento por ella.

-Pero….

En ese momento se abrió la puerta para que a través de ella entrara la figura de Marie, que se había sorprendido al verlo ahí, pero después de unos instantes, salió para traer junto con ella a alguien más.

-Aquí está su sobrino Sr. Andrew…-Marie le permitió pasar y Albert saludó a la mujer- …. Buenas noches madame.

- Buenas noches- contestó a su vez Anne quién notó inmediatamente el gran parecido entre ambos, fácilmente podrían pasar como padre e hijo.

- Soy Albert Andrew… no hemos tenido el gusto de conocernos, veo que ya conoce a mi sobrino Anthony- se volvió para mirar al chico que hacía un gesto afirmativo.

-Así es… de hecho fue sólo hace unos momentos…-explicó mientras se ponía en pie y miró a Anthony-….por lo que veo ha llegado la hora de que regreses a casa.

-Sí….. fué un enorme gusto conocerte Anne, ¿puedo venir a visitarte?... ¿todavía estarás en el hospital?

- Me temo que sí, al menos por ahora y ¡claro que puedes visitarme, por mí encantada!-Anne en verdad deseaba que la visitara de nuevo, no solo porque era un chico agradable y noble sino también porque se había dado cuenta de lo profundo de sus sentimientos respecto a Candy, si Candy no advertía lo que su corazón le decía, podía perder a tan excepcional y apuesto muchacho.

- Entonces será hasta la próxima, nos vemos Anne, cuídate mucho-se despidió Anthony yendo hacia la puerta.

- Hasta pronto Anthony, hasta luego Sr. Albert.

- Hasta pronto madame- Albert la miró significativamente, su cara le parecía algo familiar, pero no recordaba donde, finalmente desistió de tratar de recordarlo.

Salieron de la habitación y cruzaron el pasillo hasta la oficina del doctor Adams, éste les recordó la importancia del estudio de NY y después se despidieron de él, continuaron su andar hasta el vestíbulo desde donde los esperaba Archie, los tres se subieron al auto de los Andrew y partieron rumbo a la mansión de Chicago.

En el camino Anthony iba reflexionando las palabras de Anne, donde le decía que luchara por el amor de Candy.

…_..a veces hay que volverse un poco egoísta y luchar por lo que uno quiere, y si lo que uno quiere es estar con la persona amada….lidiar y perseverar en la batalla…._

Nada deseaba más que eso, luchar por ganarse el afecto de su pecosa…. pero la batalla había sido decidida antes de que él entrara en acción, además tenía que ocuparse de la amenaza de Claud…no estaba seguro pero era muy probable que en caso de negarse a su petición habría represalias no sólo contra él sino con la familia en sí, probablemente lo mejor era ir al encuentro y ver por sí mismo, que era lo que ese hombre tenía en mente. Ya sabía de su crueldad, la había vivido en carne propia, pero no imaginaba a alguien más vivir el mismo infierno que él había padecido, en cierta manera se alegraba de que Candy no estuviera con él…. Claud podría bien valerse de ella para alcanzar sus objetivos.

Al parecer su relación con Terry la ponía a salvo.

::::

* * *

_N/A: Hola hola chicas, que tal. Eliza sigue haciendo de las suyas. ¿Que pasó con ese beso de Terry? está más que claro que la relación entre ellos se está enfriando y por último bien por Anne al aconsejar a Anthony que no deje de luchar por la pecosa :)_

**Oligranchester:** Hi!Jejeje es cierto pero tal vez la actitud de Anthony influyó para que hiciera lo que él le pidió que era ir a la función :(. Feliz año para tí. Saludos!

**Kiara A. Benson:** Hola! Ohh gracias por comentar, es cierto 500! jamás pensé que llegaría a esa cantidad y gracias a ustedes!. Saludos!

**Evelyn**: Holis! Eso espero yo también, por lo pronto algo ha pasado en ese beso de Terry uhuhu, eso de que el wero se interese en alguien más no me parecería creíble porque ama profundamente a Candy, pero eso si más adelante Candy sentirá celos! a ver si eso ayuda jaja. Felices fiestas igualmente amiga!

**Fabis**: Hola!Jejeje pues es que a veces no me da tiempo en editar el capítulo y corregir incoherencias jaja, pero al parecer este capítulo se salvó. Mmm porque no juntas le damos las cachetadas para ver si reacciona? jajaj oh bueno ambas sabemos que Anthony no tiene comparación con nadie, y no me gustaría verlo interesarse en alguien más como menciono en la respuesta anterior porque Anthony sólo podría a mar a una persona y ésa es Candy y por supuesto él es único. Sip siempre he pensado que Anthony es como un ángel, pero si le veo algunos defectos, porque como dicen por ahí nadie es perfecto, pero para mí son como si fueran invisibles jaja. Oh ya veo que alguien más no preguntaría por él, si yo no escribiera esto también le pediría a la autora que no apareciera Terry jeje. Sobre la canción es muy buena! no la había escuchado y sip refleja un poco lo que está escrito aquí y sobre la descripción de Anthony ahhhhh me encanta describirlo pero creo que más que eso es para que la pecosa se dé cuenta de lo que esta dejando de lado jajaj y además lo hago también para deleite de ustedes y mío. Igualmente feliz año amix y los mejores deseos para el 2012. Abrazos!

::::

_Muchas muchas gracias chicas! 500 reviews, lo leo y no lo creo! esperemos que continúen y en el siguiente Susana tomará una decisión y habrá un par de conversaciones interesantes. Bye!_


	73. Chapter 73

_Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki © . Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento._

* * *

**LXXIII**

_Te daré las memorias de este amor, grabadas en mi corazón_

…..

No esperaba que fuera tan rápido, supuso que le tomaría más tiempo. Nunca imaginó que Susana pudiera ser muy decidida, la impresión que siempre había tenido de ella era totalmente opuesta.

Sin embargo recordó que anoche habría una función, entonces, eso quería decir que lo había visto y hablado con él. Después de leer el mensaje que le había traído la mucama, empezó a arreglarse, en un par de horas se verían, y Eliza estaba intrigada…..¿habría logrado convencerlo?.. de ser así de verdad que quedaría más que impresionada, pero si por otro lado era para contarle que Terry no había aceptado volver con ella de buenas a primeras, sería mucho más creíble…sobre todo por la portada del periódico, en la que mostraba a la hija de Pony junto a Terry mientras él declaraba que salían juntos.

Eliza sabía que esto allanaba su camino, pero eso no le bastaba, había disfrutado el momento de la fiesta con la aparición de Terry y aunque la conclusión de la fiesta terminó en la hospitalización de Anthony, sabía que esa ingenua amistad que mantenían tanto Candy como Anthony estaba sostenida por un hilo delgado y ella se encargaría de romperlo definitivamente, asestar el golpe final.

Tras terminar su peinado y su arreglo personal, salió de la mansión en compañía de Neal que a regañadientes aceptó acompañarla.

Llegaron rápidamente al hotel donde Susana se hospedaba y una vez que subieron y llegaron a la habitación tocaron y esperaron.

- Hola Eliza…. pasa- advirtió que no venía sola, y eso le incomodó un poco.

- Yo esperaré fuera del hotel- Neal se encogió de hombros y no espero la respuesta de su hermana, en unos instantes ya iba escaleras abajo.

Una vez dentro, Eliza notó que cerca de la puerta estaban un par maletas de viaje.

- ¿Ya te vas?- preguntó extrañada- creí que esperarías al término de su gira aquí en Chicago.

- No…. me iré hoy mismo- se oyó la voy desde la cocina, donde nuevamente Susana estaba preparando un té-ya no puedo quedarme más tiempo y no quiero.

- ¡¿No estarás…- Eliza se detuvo, la sola idea le molestaba- …. ¡¿No estarás pensando en dejarles el camino libre…verdad?

-Eso ya lo hice desde esa vez que nos vimos Eliza- declaró Susana que veía alternativamente a Eliza y las tazas de té, las dejó en la mesita de la pequeña sala.

- Sí, pero ambas dijimos que sería solo por un tiempo….- la pelirroja estaba empezando a imaginar lo que Susana quería decirle.

- Sí, pero honestamente…. desde esa vez sentí que era lo mejor, Terry no es el mismo Terry que conocí alguna vez, todo cambió desde ese accidente en el teatro, pensé que llegaría a quererme, pero no fue así…-Susana estaba de pie y habló tranquilamente, intentaba dejar atrás todo el pasado.

-Pero ¡no puedes!, no puedes dejárselo a esa… -Eliza no podía creerlo.

- Supongo que has visto los periódicos… yo estuve ahí, y en ese momento supe que algo así jamás me podría pasar a mí- Susana desvió su mirada hacia algo inexistente- ver lo radiante que Terry estaba cuando les decía que salía con Candy… eso jamás pasó conmigo…..ni pasará.

-Eres una tonta Susana, yo pensé que serías más inteligente-declaró irritada y a la vez con jactancia- ¡mira que dejar que ésa se saliera con la suya…

- No digas más Eliza, y sí soy una tonta, pero por haber confiado en ti, por tener la falsa ilusión de que tendría una oportunidad más con Terry donde nunca la hubo- dijo Susana convencida de lo que decía.

- Que lástima, pudiste tenerlo, pero se lo dejas a ella- Eliza movió negativamente su cabeza, miró con desprecio la taza de té-. Eres una malagradecida.

- Basta Eliza… no te permito que me hables así….es más te pido que te vayas- Susana se levantó y la miró con antipatía-no quiero volver a verte ni tener alguna vez un trato contigo.

- Claro que me voy, pero no sin antes decirte que me decepcionas… eres una cobarde, siempre los has sido y siempre lo serás- tras decir esto Eliza salió muy indignada de la habitación del hotel para bajar y encontrar a su hermano que cómodamente dormitaba en el asiento trasero del automóvil.

-¡Vamos muévete Neal!- exclamó al ver que su hermano no la había oído.

-¡Que pasa!... ¿por qué tanto alboroto?- se desperezó mientras el auto empezaba a moverse.

-¡Esa estúpida!... Si tan sólo hubiera hecho lo que le dije- Eliza seguía indignada- podría haber ahorrado tiempo…. pero no…. ahora no se puede hacer nada.

-Veo que como siempre tus planes marchan perfectamente- ironizó Neal con un a sonrisa- por lo que noto…..la niña ¿se echó para atrás?

- Sí… y justo ahora… pero pensándolo mejor eso me no la dejará tan fácilmente, y así ella no se acercará a Anthony, lo que aprovecharé para ganarme su amor.

-Sí…lo que tú digas- susurró Neal que había oído varias veces los planes de su hermana y al igual que él, nunca llegaban a buen puerto, algo o alguien los echaba a perder.

- Ahora con Anthony fuera del hospital, aprovecharé que el Tío Abuelo no nos ha pedido que regresemos a NY y haré que odie a la huérfana.

- Eso quiero verlo…- Neal a pesar de lo que sentía con respecto a Candy, también quería venganza por la forma en como habían sido ignorados finalmente sus sentimientos, ver como Anthony después de saber que lo había engañado, tratara con frialdad a Candy sería cómo un bálsamo después de la vergüenza que le había hecho pasar… sí eso sería una muy buena idea y apoyaría a Eliza para lograrlo.

- Y por lo visto ya no tengo el apoyo de la Tía Abuela… se ha puesto de parte de ella-declaró mohína- le dije que Santa Candy tenía la culpa de que Anthony estuviera en el hospital y no me creyó, en todo momento la defendió, parece que no fue suficiente con saber de su relación clandestina con el actor…

- Tal vez y todavía no lo asimila… pero ¿por qué no insistes hermanita?, tal vez y logremos ponerla de nuestro lado.

- Tienes razón, necesitaré de la Tía Abuela, para llegar a Anthony- hizo una mueca de disgusto-pero trataré de que primero odie a la huérfana, estoy segura de que ahora es el momento idóneo.

**OOOOO**

Una vez instalado en la mansión de Chicago, tanto la Tía Abuela como Albert le habían indicado que descansara, y aunque él no se sentía en alguna forma cansado, lo hizo para no contrariarlos, así que se quedó en su habitación.

Una de las mucamas le llevó el desayuno y junto con ello el periódico local de un par de días atrás, una vez que terminó lo que le habían traído en una bandeja, abrió el periódico. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que llegara a la página en donde se podía ver claramente una foto que ocupaba la mayor parte de la sección de espectáculos del diario, el encabezado del artículo, no dejaba lugar a dudas por si todavía las había de lo que significaba la imagen de la fotografía, en ella aparecía una pareja que…. tomados de la mano veían a las cámaras, el joven mostraba una cara de felicidad, mientras que la chica, estaba algo aturdida y su mirada iba más allá de las cámaras.

Anthony se detuvo a contemplar la fotografía, no le interesaba leer lo que decía el artículo, tan sólo verla a ella, se veía tan hermosa…..alzó la mano y con uno de sus dedos repasó su perfil impreso en el papel, su rostro asombrado, siguió la línea que definía uno de sus brazos hasta que se topó con su mano entrelazada con la de Terry, en ese momento separó su mano del papel.

-¡Buenos días Anthony!…- saludó efusivamente el patriarca tras aparecerse en el umbral- veo que te han subido el desayuno.

-Buenos días tío…- Anthony cerró el periódico y miró al patriarca-…sí…l a Tía Abuela insistió en que no bajara.

- Como dijo Archie… así dan ganas de estar enfermo- expresó tras una sonrisa, había notado que Anthony había visto la fotografía, pero decidió ignorar aquello- pero alguien tiene que salir a trabajar…. ¿por cierto que has pensado sobre lo que hablamos?... sobre….¿ trabajar en el consorcio?

- La verdad no mucho… pero por ahora si me interesaría empezar a conocer más de las empresas Andrew, sí… creo que sí me gustaría.

- Oh! me alegro….- Albert estaba muy contento- entonces no sólo Archie, sino que también mi querido sobrino se embarcará en la misma aventura.

- Eso parece…- Anthony sonrió medio de lado, era verdad que últimamente no había pensado en ello, pero la idea no le desagradaba, al fin y al cabo tenía la sensación de que no podría escapar de los negocios de la familia, simple y llanamente por ser descendiente directo de los Andrew, después de Albert.

- Pero antes que nada ambos sabemos que necesitarás una revisión- Albert se volvió algo serio- esta vez el doctor Adams dijo que era muy necesario que lo hicieras, sobre todo para saber qué tan grave puede ser la enfermedad y saber también que hacer en caso de que fuera así.

- Sí…. lo sé tío, no sé qué esperar de eso, por momentos pienso ….¿qué pasaría si fuera así?.. si de verdad fuera tan grave …. ¿Qué puedo esperar ?...¿tendré algún límite de tiempo?.. ¿Qué podré hacer si resultara ser tan poco?- Anthony no paró ante las dudas que le habían empezado a atormentar desde que supo de su enfermedad-….tío, no quiero que nadie más lo sepa…. Ni la Tía Abuela y mucho menos Candy… ella más que nadie no debe saberlo.

- Sabia que dirías eso…- Albert suspiró y se acercó a él-se lo comenté al doctor Adams, yo por mi parte no les diré…. pero es algo que no podremos ocultar, así que te propongo que sólo sea hasta que sepamos los resultados, después de eso, ya veremos…..

- Está bien- dijo el rubio ya más calmado- aunque he pensado en esperar un poco…el viaje no es muy largo, y también quisiera quedarme allá algunos días.

- ¿Puedo preguntar la razón?- Albert tenía una ligera idea, pero quería oírlo de él.

- No quisiera que se preocupe demasiado por mí …-expuso mientras veía de nuevo el periódico que tenía al lado-… por lo poco que sé, de alguna manera ha sufrido en todo este tiempo que no estuve ahí, y ahora que ella tiene la felicidad consigo, no pretendo arrebatársela y ser egoísta para satisfacer mis sentimientos, ella lo merece, eso y mucho más, si es Terry ó si fuera alguien más quien puede proporcionarle esa dicha, me contento con ello… aunque con eso deba acallar el dolor en mi corazón.

- ¿Estás seguro Anthony?...- Albert lo sabía, pero había algo que lo sorprendía, de repente sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un puro, siempre llevaba uno consigo, e instintivamente lo encendió, pero tras una bocanada lo apagó.

- Que despistado, acabas de salir del hospital y yo con estas cosas- asomó una sonrisa, mientras lo dejaba en uno de los muebles cercanos- pero volviendo a lo que dijiste..¿ estás seguro de que es lo que Candy quiere?

Anthony miró de nuevo la fotografía, dándole a entender que no se necesitaba de mayores razones… pero Albert sabía que una foto no era una prueba contundente, tenía la percepción de que algo estaba cambiando.

- Estoy seguro Tío…- Anthony lo miró, la tristeza traslucía a través de él, pero iba acompañada con signos de convicción y fortaleza, de pronto Anthony se sobresaltó al recordar lo que había leído en el mensaje de Claud, eso hizo que un escalofrío lo recorriera -… y aunque pudiera luchar….. no lo haría…no podría….

-¿Por qué lo dices? –Albert ahora sí estaba confuso, jamás habría pensado que Anthony se diera por vencido tan fácilmente- ¿Y si no fuera así?... ¿Si ella te dijera que eres tú….

- No, no es así- negó fervientemente convencido- aunque no me lo dijo abiertamente, ella está enamorada de él, ambos lo están y no podría intervenir por capricho mío.

Parte de ello era razón, para Anthony estaba probado que Candy no lo amaba, y su naturaleza le decía que debía perseverar en su amor, luchar , en otras circunstancias no habría discutido sobre eso, simplemente habría actuado, pero ahora… ahora… si hacía eso, estaba seguro de que pondría en riesgo no sólo a ella, sino al resto de su familia sino accedía a los deseos de Claud.

- Anthony…..- Albert no lo entendía, estaba seguro de que su protegida sentía algo más que cariño fraternal por su sobrino, no sabía si en realidad sus sentimientos habían cambiado era tan sólo cuestión de tiempo para que lo advirtiera.

- Por favor tío, no quisiera hablar más de esto…- Anthony no quería que sospechara lo más mínimo de la verdadera razón- ¿podré quedarme unos días en la mansión de esa ciudad?

-Claro Anthony, sabes que la mansión en NY está a tu disposición como para todo aquél Andrew que así lo desee.

- Gracias Tío. Solo tengo la esperanza de que no sea tan grave como el doctor Adams cree-Anthony algo aliviado de que la conversación se desviara se sintió de pronto apesadumbrado.

- Confiemos en ello Anthony y si la Tía Abuela, ó Candy lo supieran estoy seguro de que ellas también lo desearían- el patriarca lo reconfortó sosteniendo una mano en su hombro.

- Sí también lo creo- contestó a su vez más tranquilo.

- Bueno te dejo, esta charla se ha extendido, y ya debo irme- se encaminó hacia la entrada y se volvió- pero…si quisiera decirte que tomes en cuenta lo que dije…. a veces es bueno arriesgarse y volverse algo egoísta para obtener lo que quieres, lo que amas verdaderamente con el corazón.

A Anthony le pareció que estaba escuchando a Anne, y sonrió, asintió mientras Albert se iba y cerraba la puerta.

_En eso estoy completamente de acuerdo…. es lo que más deseo en este mundo…..sólo que jamás podrá ser- _pensó el rubio mientras se alistaba para cambiarse y salir de la habitación. Una idea se había cruzado en su mente, haría lo necesario para afianzar y negar alguna posibilidad aunque con ello como le había dicho a Albert el crudo dolor en su corazón se asentaría por el resto de su existencia.

**OOOOO**

Afortunadamente era su día libre, ya lo había planeado, lo pasaría en la mansión. Aunque Archie y Annie no estarían, lo que realmente le importaba era que visitaría a Anthony. No había podido hacerlo desde hacía dos días que había salido del hospital, para su mala fortuna, tenía mucho trabajo y le habían tocado guardia dos días seguidos, pero por fin ya los había librado.

Iba en el carruaje que la conducía por ese camino tantas veces transitado y conocido por ella. La mansión no quedaba muy lejos del apartamento, pero por esta vez quiso apresurarse, no podía definirlo, pero la emoción y la ansiedad se agolpaba en su corazón….._¿porqué se sentía así?_ No recordaba en que otro momento había tenido esa misma sensación..

El carruaje aparcó delante de la enorme entrada, se bajó apresuradamente y con una sonrisa atravesó las puertas que se encontraban abiertas de par en par. Llegó al vestíbulo y una de las mucamas le informó que el Sr. William no se encontraba, pero quien si estaba era la Sra. Elroy.

-¿Se encuentra Anthony?- preguntó mientras miraba anhelante hacia la parte alta de la escalera principal, e iba a subirla, creyendo conocer la respuesta…. si recientemente había salido del hospital, lo más probable era que se encontrara en su habitación.

Apenas subió dos escalones cuando la negativa de la mucama la extrañó.

- No señorita Candy… el joven Anthony no está arriba- dijo la mujer distraídamente mientras acomodaba una mesita cerca de la escalera.

- Ohh entonces iré a buscarlo al jardín…debe estar ahí ¿verdad?- bajó los dos escalones e iba a dirigirse hacia una de las salidas cuando nuevamente se oyó la voz de la mujer.

- No señorita, tampoco está ahí…

-Ahhh ya sé…..con la Tía Abuela-declaró felizmente- ¡cómo no lo había pensado antes!

- El joven Anthony no está con madame Elroy, salió desde muy temprano.

-¡¿Pero cómo?- ahora sí la sorpresa la sobrepasó- Anthony acaba de salir del hospital, ¿Cómo es que …..

-Yo también estoy muy sorprendida- dijo una voz que pertenecía a la apersona que iba bajando de las escaleras-….cuando fui a verlo a su recámara ya no estaba y una de las mucamas me informó de su partida, que no debía preocuparme y esperaba no tardar en regresar.

- Pero Tía Abuela…él no debería haber salido, todavía está…

- Lo sé Candy…-la anciana hizo una mueca de resignación- pero al parecer, tiene sus propios planes, y ya no puedo prohibirle nada, mi sobrino querido se ha convertido en un hombre.

Candy lo sabía… desde el primer momento en que lo vio aquel día en el hospital se había dado cuenta, seguía teniendo los mismos límpidos y cálidos ojos azules, su rubio cabello dorado como el sol no había podido dejar de advertirlo la última vez que estuvo en el hospital..Anthony ya no era un niño.

La Tía Abuela la miró y de pronto recordó la conversación que había tenido con Eliza, su rostro se endureció…- Candice, necesito hablar contigo, ven vamos a mi habitación.

Ante la sola mención de su nombre dicho así por la Tía Abuela, supo que se trataba de algo serio. No tuvo más remedio que seguirla. Mientras subían los peldaños, no dejaba de pensar que era ahora, lo que tenía enojada a la matriarca.

Una vez que llegaron, entraron a la salita que tenía a un costado de su habitación, la invitó a sentarse y Candy esperó a que la Tía Abuela hablara.

-¿Has visto el periódico?- la pregunta la sobresaltó, no tenía idea de porqué le preguntaba eso.

- No Tía Abuela-respondió brevemente.

La anciana la miró a su vez, con detenimiento, tal vez tratando de evaluar si eso era cierto o no…-entonces no has visto la fotografía que aparece en primer plano…

Ante la confusión de la rubia que no dijo nada y seguía confusa siguió..-es una fotografía tuya y de ese joven actor …Terruce…¿es posible que no la hayas visto?

Candy se turbó ligeramente, ahora lo recordaba… la vez que había ido a la presentación de la obra de Terry y cuando había salido con él ante la nube de flashes…. Después de ello la declaración de Terry diciendo que salían juntos.

- No…..no…la he visto, pero sé de qué quiere hablarme- en ese momento la rubia sintió una enorme vergüenza, salir en los periódicos era algo muy impropio de los Andrew, que no salían más que cuando se daban las grandiosa fiestas que relataban lo lujosas y magníficas que eran sus celebraciones, pero nada relativo a algún escándalo…y ahora ella era parte de uno…los reporteros la habían reconocido como la hija del honorable William Albert y ahora la noticia seguramente se había esparcido por todos lados, a través de esa fotografía del periódico…. se preguntó como sería…¿Qué habían fotografiado?

- Probablemente- respondió la matriarca tras un suspiro- creo que entiendes lo que significa pertenecer a la familia, este tipo de actos públicos no son de mi agrado, quiero creer que tampoco son del agrado de Williams, pero ya que esto ha pasado, no hay nada más que hacer… tan sólo quisiera que no vuelva a suceder…. no quiero que la familia se preste a ese tipo de noticias… por muy agradable que sean…..-finalizó mientras le daba un sorbo a la limonada que la mucama le había dejado hacía ya unos minutos.

- Lo siento Tía Abuela…- murmuró Candy con la cabeza baja- …no volverá a suceder, se lo aseguro.

Candy no trató de justificarse, simplemente creyó que lo mejor era hacerle saber que sabía que no estuvo bien, pero aun así, todo había ocurrido ante la insistencia de la prensa y Terry simplemente había asomado un poco de la alegría que les embargaba en esos momentos, pero…. ¿era asi? ahora que lo recordaba… ella más que alegre se había sentido aturdida, mientras miraba a Susana a lo lejos.

- Sin embargo, en realidad lo que más me tiene decepcionada es otra cosa- la anciana la miró, Candy pudo ver en su rostro algo de la desilusión que ella mencionaba.

-Sé que nadie es culpable de lo que sucedió con Anthony, sin embargo he notado que desde el día de la fiesta de compromiso de Archie, no ha estado bien…al parecer hay algo que lo tiene deshecho….sé que su salud no está completamente restablecida, y eso me preocupa mucho, pero…más me preocupa el hecho de que sea su ánimo el que haya decaído así, eso es lo que más me inquieta.

Candy no dijo nada tan sólo bajó la vista nerviosamente, la Tía Abuela había dado en la razón principal…. ella era la causante. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo…..el periódico…. seguramente Anthony debía haberlo visto, no imaginaba el dolor que podría haberle causado….una vez más.

-Sé que Anthony te ama y tú no sientes lo mismo por él-declaró finalmente la Tía Abuela- en verdad me sorprendió descubrir la relación que tienes con el hijo del Duque de Grandchester, pero siempre pensé y aunque no estuviera de acuerdo en un principio con eso, que entre mi sobrino y tú podría existir algo más….. eso es lo que me tiene decepcionada y también mortificada… cuando llegaste a la familia nunca tuve la intención de dejar que eso sucediera, sin embargo por más que intentaba que no influyeras en mis sobrinos, eso no sucedió… ellos siempre te quisieron….tanto hasta que Williams decidió adoptarte… y aunque en eso no estuve de acuerdo, después lo acepté e intenté aceptarte a ti también…. pero sucedió aquel accidente y entonces…. bueno el resto ambas lo sabemos.

- Tía Abuela…..yo….- Candy no podía hablar, se sentía terriblemente afligida.

-No pretendo hacer que te sientas culpable por la crisis que tuvo Anthony, como te dije no hay nadie que sea culpable por eso, y tampoco por querer a alguien más que no sea Anthony, eso es…..algo que no se puede cambiar, pero no puedo evitar decirte lo desalentada que me siento por esta situación….- la sonrisa triste de la Tía abuela aligeró el ambiente… no la culpaba de nada.

- Tía Abuela…. yo quiero mucho a Anthony- Candy reunió las fuerzas necesarias para tratar de explicarse- lo quiero mucho, siempre desee que no hubiera muerto ese día…y cuando lo volví a ver no puedo describir la emoción que sentí…nunca he dejado de quererlo, pero….también quiero a Terry, con él he pasado por momentos difíciles y la vida me ha dado la oportunidad de estar con él, sin embargo… es inexcusable que le haya mentido a Anthony, él me confesó sus sentimientos y yo….yo… no pude decirle que no podía corresponderle, tenía miedo de que le sucediera una crisis… como sucedió, me siento muy mal por ello y aunque usted diga que no hay culpables, yo sí me siento así, no quiero que nada malo le suceda, ya ha sufrido mucho.

La Tía Abuela la miró con atención, era lo más lógico, después de la sorpresa que habían recibido al saber de la relación con Terry, Anthony se había sentido decepcionado… no sabía porqué, pero tenía la impresión de que algo más pasaba con él, Williams le había dicho que era probable que Anthony se realizara más estudios para determinar porqué sucedían esas crisis, así que sólo era cuestión de tiempo….. temía que pudiera ser algo de gravedad.

Y ahora estaba también el golpe anímico….la matriarca decidió que lo mejor sería esperar, estaba segura de que tal vez y sólo había sido una recaída, pero en cuanto a lo de Candy…no podía determinarlo.

- Esta bien Candy… no te preocupes, estoy segura que Anthony lo entiende, aunque probablemente le lleve algo de tiempo aceptarlo…. igual que yo. Verdaderamente sería feliz si amaras a Anthony, estaría muy dichosa por eso, pero ya que no es así….. sólo puedo decirte que me no me opongo a ello-la matriarca suavizó sus facciones, su corazón había hablado por ella.

- Gracias Tía Abuela.

Estuvo algún rato más en aquella habitación, después salió y esperó a que Anthony apareciera, pero las horas pasaron y él no regresaba… un sentimiento de desánimo la invadió, se sentó en una de las bancas apostadas en el jardín, mientras pensaba en todo lo que le había dicho la matriarca.

El sentimiento de culpa por lo de Anthony no se iría por más que se lo dijeran, pero ahora había algo más, algo que se había asentado en su mente. No había querido admitirlo, pero ahora se había presentado con mayor fuerza, lo había sentido en el momento que hablaba con la matriarca y entonces no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo.

No había un día en que no pensara en él, no sólo por saber que estaba en el hospital días atrás, ni por saber que la crisis que había tenido pudiera volver, no….. en todo ese tiempo deseaba su compañía….. extrañaba la sonrisa que siempre tenía para ella en cualquier circunstancia, su cálida voz mientras hablaba…sus manos que siempre buscaban las suyas. Extrañaba todo eso.

No podía olvidar el abrazo que le había dado el día que la instó a que fuera a la obra de Terry, ese abrazo que encerraba todo lo que sentía por ella… mientras le decía que sabía que era feliz con Terry….. ¿cómo podría olvidarlo?. Ahora mismo quería sentir ese mismo cálido y fuerte abrazo que le proporcionaba la paz que necesitaba…la tranquilidad para repetirse a sí misma que no se había equivocado…. La tranquilidad necesaria para no sentirse culpable…necesitaba ese abrazo para no sentir la desesperación que ahora sentía y que no había querido admitir frente a Anne, la Tía Abuela… Annie…

Ni así misma…

Que ahora estaba terriblemente confundida…..

::::

* * *

_N/A:Hola chicas! Como estamos, bueno pues finalmente Susana hizo lo que creyó que era lo mejor para rabia de Eliza, Albert está preocupado por su sobrino al igual que la Tía Abuela y finalmente Candy ha reconocido que está confundida! eso será bueno o malo? _

**Karime**: Hola! Oh pues esperemos que sí este bien la compu :), sip es cierto lo que mencionas, por lo que el wero tiene que considerar ambas cosas. Gracias e igualmente un muy feliz 2012 amiga.

**Oligranchester**: Hi! pues sí, pero eso solo vendría a confirmar más aun la idea de que el amor de Candy solo le pertenece al actor, pues el corazón de Candy está haciendo su lucha y haciéndose oír como sucede finalmente en este capi, uhhh pues no sabría decirte si Albert la conoce, al parecer no, pero...

Susana aceptó que ya nada puede hacery por fin se liberó de la pelirroja jeje. Feliz año también para tí!

**Fabis**: Holis!jejej a mí también me gustó su reaccion al beso de Terry eso comprueba que su amor por le no es total :) Jejeje sip Anthony podrá interesarse en alguien más pero nadie como su pecosa para mala suerte tuya y mía y de muchas que nos gustaría estar en el lugar de la pecosa. Concluido entonces Anthony es perfecto de principio a fin! jeje. Igualmente feliz año nuevo y lo mejor para tí amix!

::::

_Gracias por sus reviews chicas, en el siguiente tendremos parte de los planes de Claud y Anthony tendrá una breve charla con quién? Nada más y nada menos que con Terry._

_Feliz día de reyes! Uhmm siempre pido un Anthony y no me lo traen :( jeje_

_See you!_


	74. Chapter 74

_Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki © . Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento._

* * *

**LXXIV**

_Mi corazón se ha separado eternamente de tus manos protectoras hasta que vuelvas a mirarme otra vez_.

…..

-Sabes lo que puede suceder en caso de que te niegues ¿verdad?. Así que espero lo comprendas y sepas apreciar lo que te estoy ofreciendo-le dijo el hombre mirándole directamente a los ojos.

No hubo ni la mínima duda acerca del frío triunfo con que iban empañadas aquellas palabras. A Anthony se le heló la sangre. Inspiró para tranquilizarse e intentó mantener la voz calmada.

-Así se hará Sr. Ballman- respondió mientras le miraba a través de sus ojos azules tratando de ignorar aquella sonrisa de triunfo.

- Entonces Anthony, ya espero ese día - indicó mientras su guardaespaldas le arreglaba su capa de viaje- te esperaré, sabes que no puedes fallarme.

Anthony no dijo nada, tan solo esperó a que ese hombre se perdiera de su vista, mientras que un sentimiento de impotencia se apoderaba de él.

Después de haber recibido aquel misterioso mensaje cuando aún se encontraba en el hospital pidiendo encontrarse en cierto lugar a cierta hora, no había dejado de preocuparse en los días posteriores a ese evento. Y ese día había llegado.

Lo había citado para verse en el parque central de Chicago, sólo a él y nadie más y aunque Anthony habría deseado no ir, era imprescindible. De cualquier forma Claud sabía ya su identidad, y además de ello Anthony deseaba reclamar por sus acciones, específicamente cuando lo había secuestrado.

- Buen día Anthony- había saludado afablemente aquel hombre, mirándolo de arriba abajo- veo que te has recuperado.

- Buenos días- Anthony trató de sonar tranquilo, esperando lo que aquél hombre tuviera que decir.

- Claud….. mi nombre es Claud y debes acostumbrarte a él- le respondió el hombre con algo de molestia.

Anthony lo sabía, conocía su nombre y apellido, aunque jamás lo había oído antes. Sólo cuando oyó a su Tío sorprenderse de que ese hombre hubiera aceptado la invitación de los Andrew en la fiesta de compromiso de Annie y Archie cuando cada vez que se le invitaba era conocido por su no asistencia supo de su existencia. Pero en ese momento no significaba nada para él, ahora era todo lo contrario. No se sabía a ciencia cierta por qué no asistía a eventos de la alta sociedad, pero Albert sólo había mencionado que tenía alguna ligera idea, pero no la compartía, diciendo que se trataba de asuntos de antaño y de cuando vivieron en Escocia, antes de trasladarse a América.

Nadie más se había interesado en el asunto y se dió por olvidado, sin embargo ahora Anthony se reprendió mentalmente por no haber indagado más con su Tío y precisamente en la mañana de ese día cuando lo había visitado en su recámara.

- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué está haciendo esto?...¿ Qué es lo que le ha hecho la familia para que quiera tomar represalias?- Anthony no lo entendía, simplemente jamás podría haber tenido idea de que ese hombre conocido de la familia les tuviera algún tipo de rencor y no sabía los motivos de todo aquello.

- Todo a su tiempo, hijo… todo a su tiempo- había expresado aquel hombre- ..y ahora que te tengo frente a mí, quiero expresar mis disculpas por la manera en que nos conocimos y te traté la primera vez, de haber sabido que eras hijo de…..que eras sobrino de Albert, habría tenido mayor indulgencia, pero jamás imaginé que se tratara de ti Anthony. Según supe habías muerto hacía ya algunos años y verte vestido así…. en verdad que parecías un mendigo, aunque siempre me extrañó tu parecido con William Albert, debí haberlo imaginado.

Anthony no dijo nada, los recuerdos de aquellos días que lo mantuvieron cautivo no se borrarían en mucho tiempo.

- Bueno, por lo pronto, tengo algo que proponerte...

Ahora todo estaba en sus manos, tal vez así había sido mejor, si alguien más se involucraba, era probable que llevara a cabo su amenaza, además en el tiempo que estuvo con él había notado que ahora que conocía que era Anthony Brower, su forma de actuar con él había cambiado.

Además de ello, había percibido su mirada varias veces tratando de escudriñar algo en su rostro, como queriendo ver a alguien a través de él. Anthony se había sentido algo extraño ante su inquisitiva mirada, pero cuando el hombre se daba cuenta, miraba hacia otro lado como no dándole la mayor importancia.

Pero no debía bajar la guardia, Claud era un hombre peligroso, lo había constatado por sí mismo, le había hablado un poco de sus planes una vez que llegara ese día, y desde ese momento supo que la venganza que lo consumía y había esperado por tanto tiempo, lo volvía alguien de cuidado.

Por lo pronto sabía lo que tenía que hacer, ese viaje que haría a NY sería el comienzo, Claud había estado de acuerdo en que primero tendría que ver a aquel médico, una vez que le hubo mencionado sobre su enfermedad, lo cual lo dejó pensativo y no dijo nada, tan sólo consintió en ello, lo cual le extrañó al rubio sin embargo Anthony creyó que no importando las circunstancias, de ahí en adelante ya nada sería igual.

Pensó que haría lo correcto, su familia no estaría bajo el yugo de la amenaza, especialmente Candy. Claud lo había insinuado, que ella sería la principal víctima en caso de que él se negara, ese hombre había notado su amor por ella. Le había dicho que los había observado durante la fiesta y había encontrado uno de los blancos perfectos. Pero lo que Anthony no sabía era que el mismo Claud tenía un especial interés en la pecosa.

Después de aquella entrevista con ese hombre se sentó en una de las bancas de parque a meditar lo que había hablado con él, la impotencia no se iba, y sus pensamientos iban continuamente a su situación, la de la familia y la de Candy.

No sabía qué era lo que exactamente se proponía Claud, pero al menos le había dado la opción de llevarle lejos, no sabía de qué podría ser capaz pero algo le decía que por ahora no debía averiguarlo, y además también le ofrecía una oportunidad que él había contemplado …..

Podría alejarse para que ella fuera feliz, sin preocuparse por él, aunque no estaba completamente seguro, sabiendo que Candy algunas veces se preocupaba demasiado, pero con esa misma idea que había surgido en esa misma mañana, esperaba que todo marchara, aunque sus sentimientos tuviera que enterrarlos en el fondo de su corazón y entonces luchar por ver a la mujer que amaba ser feliz con Terruce Grandchester antes de desaparecer de su vida definitivamente.

**OOOOO**

-¿Puedo entrar Tía Abuela?- preguntó mientras se asomaba a través de la puerta.

- ¡Por supuesto Anthony….pasa!- respondió la anciana mientras se quitaba el sombrero y una de las mucamas terminaba su arreglo.

Era una época calurosa, y a pesar de que ya eran mediados de año las lluvias habían tardado en llegar, sin embargo la expectación se mantenía ya que se sabía que en cualquier momento un nubarrón podría llegar y ensombrecer la ciudad, mientras cayera un torrencial que cubría todo a su paso. La Tía Abuela había regresado de una de sus visitas a sus amistades en la ciudad. Ahora que Albert se encargaba mayormente de las visitas de negocios, la matriarca tenía mayor tiempo para visitas sociales sin negocios de por medio.

Tan solo pasaron unos minutos en que terminara la mucama cuando había oído que llamaban a la puerta. Minutos después Anthony entró y se acercó a ella.

-¿Cómo estás Tía Abuela querida?- le besó en la mejilla abrazándola desde detrás, mientras ella seguía sentada en el sofá y puso su mano en unos de sus brazos.

- Muy bien Anthony..- la matriarca se giró para observarle, su nieto querido había crecido, ya no era más un niño, se había convertido en un hombre como le había dicho a Candy, lo demostraban sus fuertes brazos que ahora la sostenían con cariño, y su rostro que si no era adulto en sí, tenía facciones masculinas finas, pero fuertes. Se enorgullecía de él, y mentalmente dio gracias nuevamente al cielo de que ahora podía tenerlo a su lado-…. ¿tú cómo estás?

-Bien….- dijo él mientras deshacía el abrazo y se sentaba junto a ella, la matriarca no pudo ver su expresión cuando lo dijo, pero intuyó que algo ocurría.

- ¿De verdad Anthony?...- frunció el ceño mientras tocaba sus mejillas.

-Sí..- él le sonrió a su vez tratando de no mostrar todo lo que verdaderamente sucedía en su interior, pero dejó que algo trasluciera -…podría mentirle y decirle que estoy muy bien, cuando sabe que no es así..¿verdad?

La Tía Abuela lo acarició, sabía a qué se refería, al menos en parte a lo que sucedía en su corazón. Lo atrajo hacia sí y lo acomodó en su regazo.

-La amas….- murmuró la anciana- lo sé… sé que es imposible hacer que alguien te ame, si no se da por sí mismo ese sentimiento mutuo, pero tengo la impresión de que no has querido luchar por lo que sientes por ella.. ¿es así?... ¿piensas dejarte vencer por el hijo del Duque de Grandchester?

La anciana se volvió hacia él que permanecía junto a ella, pero entonces el rubio se levantó y se irguió cual alto era y dió unos pasos mientras metía las manos en sus bolsillos, de espaldas a ella. Parecía que todos alrededor de él, le infundían su apoyo para luchar por su amor, pero nadie sabía uno de los verdaderos motivos por los que no lo hacía.

- No puedo arrebatarle egoístamente su felicidad- dijo tras un suspiro- tú lo has visto Tía Abuela…has visto el periódico.

Se volvió para verla, la matriarca pudo observar que los ojos de él le mostraban su tristeza, pero también la resignación-…ellos tienen ese sentimiento mutuo como bien dice usted, yo...no puedo hacer nada contra eso.

- Pero…- trató de rebatir la matriarca, no quería verlo así, mostraba una actitud fuerte externamente, pero sabía que interiormente estaba literalmente destrozado.

- No Tía Abuela- la interrumpió suavemente y volviéndose de nuevo, alejándose un poco- no quiero ser egoísta en esto, créame que si tuviera alguna esperanza podría luchar, pero después de ver esa felicidad impresa en papel, es imposible, yo sólo soy un hombre, con sueños pero un humano más al fin y al cabo que también tiene metas, deseos de ser feliz y no puedo arrebatarle esos mismos sueños a la mujer que lo es todo para mí.

- Anthony… - la anciana sabía que las palabras vertidas por el rubio habían salido de lo profundo de su corazón, sin imaginar cuánto le quemaban por dentro, pero era la dura realidad, no había mayor fantasía en eso.

-Candy estuvo aquí…..vino a buscarte..-murmuró, lo que hizo que Anthony se acercara de nuevo sorprendido - ….no podía evitarlo, pero le hablé duramente sobre la foto del periódico, le dije que ese tipo de noticias no son bien vistas en la familia, me pidió disculpas, pero más que eso le dije que estaba decepcionada.

-¿Por qué hizo eso?- preguntó el rubio alarmado, no imaginando el motivo.

- No decepcionada de ella, lo de la foto sé que es algo inevitable, y que los periodistas hacen cualquier cosa por obtener sus notas, pero pudieron ser más discretos, ella y el hijo del Duque, pero en realidad no es eso lo que me tiene decepcionada, es… otra cosa.

-¿Se puede saber… ..- inquirió el rubio que no sabía a lo que ella se refería.

- Desde que sucedió tu accidente, yo siempre estuve renuente a tu amistad con ella, bien lo sabes, y en todo ese tiempo, en todos eso años eso no cambió, hasta creí que era una buena opción que se casara con Neal, pero desde que despertaste, aun cuando no te habíamos encontrado y desapareciste y después Williams te encontró, me sentí muy dichosa. Yo sé que desde entonces ya la amabas, ya amabas a esa chiquilla, pero me negaba a aceptarlo y cuando te encontramos de nuevo y noté que seguías sintiendo el mismo amor por ella, a pesar de los años que habían pasado, fue cuando la acepté completamente.

- Tía Abuela….- expresó Anthony conmovido, porque sabía que para que ella cambiara de opinión era que realmente venía del corazón.

-Entonces mi mayor sueño hasta ahora había sido el verlos a los dos juntos, porque sé lo que sientes por ella nadie podrá reemplazarlo…¿no es así Anthony.. mi querido nieto?

Anthony por toda respuesta la abrazó, ella lo conocía muy bien, era su segunda madre y la quería mucho. El saber que aceptaba a Candy y la quería como a él le alegraba muchísimo.

-Es por eso que le dije que estaba decepcionada, de que en verdad no te amara y sí a ese actor. Pero aun así, que estaba contenta por ella y no me oponía a su relación con ese actor, aunque ella insistía en sentirse culpable.

-¿Culpable?- Anthony soltó el abrazo para mirarla directamente- ¿culpable de qué?

- De mentirte cuando le dijste lo que sentías por ella…..yo sé y se lo dije, que lo que sucedió contigo y las crisis, no son culpa de nadie, pero ella insistía en que lo había hecho para evitar que te sucediera algo malo, que te quería mucho y le daba miedo que eso te afectara.

-Pero yo ya hablé con ella y le dije que no era así,que no se preocupara por eso- declaró el rubio apesadumbrado, todavía su Candy no lo aceptaba-…¿por qué lo haría?

- No sé Anthony, no sé si deba decírtelo , tal vez esta vieja ya ve cosas que no son y trato de justificarlas diciendo que se debe a la experiencia, pero tengo la sensación de que Candy está confundida, no dudo el que quiera al hijo del duque de Grandchester, pero tal vez…. es probable que sienta amor por ti y entonces …...

- Es imposible Tía Abuela….-declaró el joven desechando la idea que, por unos instantes hizo que su corazón se iluminara con una tenue luz de felicidad apagándola de inmediato- ella sólo lo ama a él y como le dije, yo no voy a obstaculizar su felicidad.

Esas palabras fueron muy bien recibidas y con la mayor alegría por alguien que había llegado y escuchó tras la puerta, no quiso esperar más y entró como un torbellino.

-¡Anthony!- corrió rápidamente hasta él abrazándolo con fuerza, mientras que la Tía Abuela y el mismo Anthony la miraban sorprendidos.

-¡Eliza!...¿qué son esa maneras de entrar?- la reprendió la matriarca algo disgustada por verse interrumpida en su conversación.

- Tía Abuela, no se preocupe- dijo Anthony tratando de que aquello no llegara a más y soltándose suavemente del abrazo de la pelirroja-de todos modos ya me voy.

-¿Pero cómo?... ¡yo he venido hasta aquí para verte Anthony!- reclamó ella- prometiste ese día en el hospital que podría visitarte y charlar.

- Está bien- repuso resignado, a lo que Eliza aprovechó y se colgó de su brazo- vamos afuera, dejemos descansar a la Tía Abuela.

-Hasta luego Tía Abuela- se despidieron de la anciana que los miró contrariada que sabía de las intenciones de la hija de los Leagan, pero confiaba en Anthony, sabía que su nieto era un caballero y mantendría todo bajo control.

Eliza iba feliz con él, bajaron la escalinata y se internaron en el jardín. En ese momento un carruaje había llegado a la mansión y de él había descendido una rubia, que distraídamente caminaba por el pasillo que la llevaba a la entrada, vió a lo lejos a dos personas que… a juzgar por la sonrisa en sus rostros charlaban amenamente mientras dirigían sus pasos al jardín de la rosas. Candy no pudiendo evitarlo siguió el mismo rumbo, los había reconocido y por eso les había seguido.

Se habían sentado en una de las bancas y ella recargaba su pelirroja cabeza en el hombro de él, mientras lo aferraba del brazo, él permanecía con la vista enfrente mientras hablaban. Candy que se situó a la distancia miraba sus espaldas y permaneció inmóvil, vió que ella le miraba como siempre lo hacía y no separaba su vista de él, y aunque Anthony no la veía directamente y mantenía su vista fija enfrente, de vez en cuando se volvía hacia ella y sonreía…

Candy mientras veía esa sonrisa, sintió que de pronto algo poco conocido se estaba apoderando de ella, mientras que sentimientos que identificaba plenamente lo hacían también conjuntamente en su corazón, esos eran la angustia y el dolor...y finalmente los celos.

**OOOOO**

Ya era tarde y pronto se oscurecería, sin embargo decidió esperar un rato más y así aprovechar para realizar un último ensayo, antes de la última función de mañana, además después de ello tendría el tiempo libre para visitar a su amada pecosa.

Minutos después, salía de aquél renombrado teatro, pensando en que regalo le llevaría, cuando la sombra de alguien lo sobresaltó, la sombra se movió y apareció la figura de la persona que menos esperaba que estuviera ahí.

Lo miró atónito, no dando crédito, y al ver que tenía extendida su mano en dirección a él, acercó lentamente la suya y la estrechó.

- Buenas noches Terry- lo saludó amablemente Anthony inclinándose ligeramente.

- Buenas noches- respondió a su vez el actor, ya repuesto de la impresión y preguntándose a qué vendría, sólo había una razón posible….. Candy.

-¿Puedo invitarle un café? o probablemente le gustaría un trago- expresó amablemente el rubio.

- El café está bien- Terry no era amante del café, pero si iban a hablar, como era lo que probablemente sucedería, lo mejor era hacerlo con la cabeza despejada y las ideas claras, lo que no harían unos tragos encima.

-Entonces…..¿vamos?- le señaló un local no muy lejano y al parecer discreto en donde podrían hablar lo que quisieran. Anthony echó a andar seguido por el actor que se situó al lado de él. Al verlos cualquiera diría que era un par de amigos que estaban por disfrutar lo que restaba de la noche, pero la realidad era distinta.

Entraron en el lugar, el cual era muy acogedor, no había mucha gente y eso les convino, tanto a Terry para no librarse de los periodistas que no lo dejaban en paz tratando de sacarle más información sobre su relación con la hija del patriarca de los Andrew y a Anthony también porque sobre lo que quería hablar lo mejor era que quedara entre ellos como caballeros.

Se sentaron y en pocos minutos ambos tenían frente a sí dos tazas de café americano humeante. Anthony fue el primero en hablar.

-Creo que no nos hemos presentado formalmente, aunque nos conozcamos…- declaró un poco serio- soy Anthony Brower, sobrino de Albert.

- Lo sé, respondió Terry, algo irónico ante la situación- creo que yo no tengo necesidad de presentarme ya sabes quién soy.

Anthony no pudo dejar de reprimir una sonrisa, verdaderamente Terry era un personaje-..tienes razón Terry.

El actor se limitó a mirar su café por unos instantes antes de hablar-… bueno entonces a qué has venido, si es por Candy, de una vez te advierto que…

- Sí… es por ella que he venido- el rubio había tomado un sorbo y depositado de nuevo el café en el plato, por unos instantes se entretuvo mirándolo.

Terry se encontró algo confundido, al ver que no decía nada, decidió romper el silencio- Ella…¿ te ha pedido que vinieras?..

- No, he venido por decisión propia-respondió mientras levantaba su mirada para encontrarse con ojos azules similares y a la vez tan diferentes a los suyos-….quiero pedirte que la hagas feliz. Sé que ella te ama y tú también, yo…tan sólo deseo que sea dichosa y si ella es feliz contigo, yo no me opondré a ello.

Terry entrecerró sus ojos y lo miró significativamente, habría esperado una confrontación de parte de aquél hombre, que peleara por el amor del cual si no estaba equivocado seguía sintiendo por Candy, como notó ese día en la mansión de los Andrew. No… no podía equivocarse, pero…¿de qué se trataba?...¿realmente se estaba haciendo a un lado?...¿podría ser una estrategia de su parte para después asestarle el golpe que ahora se antojaba invisible?

Poco a poco el extrañamiento que las palabras de Anthony hicieron en él al principio, tornaron su rostro en una total incredulidad, gesto que advirtió el rubio.

- No te creo…-la voz de Terry sonó clara pero a la vez como un murmullo sedoso-….es un engaño.

Anthony ahora lo miró asombrado.

-Tratas de hacerme creer que te haces a un lado, cuando definitivamente harás lo contrario, lo hiciste antes- Terry no podía evitar decir lo que pensaba y sentía- ….cuando Candy era tu enfermera, aun cuando ella y yo en ese momento ya teníamos una relación, tú…..tú… le dijiste lo que sentías por ella, si yo no hubiera estado ahí en ese instante….

- Te equivocas Terruce…- las cosas se estaban yendo por un camino extraño y Anthony no deseaba eso, quería dejarle en claro a Terry lo que pensaba-…. Ambos sabemos que yo desconocía su relación, pero en cuanto tuve conocimiento, supe el porqué del raro comportamiento de Candy, y no sólo eso. Sé lo que ella siente por mí y lo tengo claro, ella sólo te ama a ti.

Terry quería creerle, saber que era verdad lo que decía, pero tenía una sensación muy profunda que le decía que aquella aseveración no era del todo cierta. Él mismo lo experimentaba y hacía que sus dudas crecieran respecto al amor de Candy, pero si Anthony decía algo como aquello….

-Necesito creerlo…- susurró para sí, para luego volverse hacia Anthony-….ella ¿te lo dijo?

-No ha habido necesidad, lo sé y lo acepto…- Anthony aferró su chaqueta, al volverse hacia la ventana vio a través de ella que algunas nubes se condensaban, pronto llegaría la primer lluvia del mes, acompañándolo en este …¿sacrificio?... no, más bien renuncia al amor de su vida en un dolor que llevaría de ahí en adelante en beneficio de la felicidad de Candy.

-Es extraño…- la voz de él lo sacó de su estupor-…¿por qué no lo harás?...¿por qué no lucharás?- Terry ahora más convencido, no dejaba de preguntarse y de tratar de adivinar el verdadero motivo de ello. No creía que el Anthony por el que Candy hablara con tal elocuencia en el pasado cuando lo creía muerto se dejara vencer así como así.

-¿Es extraño verdad?...- Anthony asomó una sonrisa algo contenida, si no estuviera en la situación en que se encontraba ahora, esta conversación habría sido muy diferente, tenía la certeza de que en otras circunstancias no transcurriría en calma como ahora estaba sucediendo.

Tras mirar de nuevo a la ventana susurró quedamente-….. simplemente aunque es lo que más quisiera ahora… no puedo y no tengo derecho a hacerlo.

Si Terry había oído lo último que había expresado, Anthony no lo supo, se volvió hacia él rápidamente-… confía en mí, no me interpondré en absoluto, tan sólo te pido eso, su felicidad depende de ti, pero…..- lo miró con una expresión muy seria que a Terry lo sorprendió- si no eres capaz de darle esa felicidad que se merece, si la haces infeliz haré que te arrepientas y no dejaré que te vuelvas a acercar nunca más a Candy.

Se levantó y dejó el pago de los dos cafés encima de la mesilla y tras inclinar su cabeza en señal de despedida, apretó el paso hasta la puerta.

- Espera…- Terry perplejo lo vio salir en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sin hacerle caso, ni sin detenerse siquiera. Instantes después pasaba a través del cristal frente a él que daba a la calle sobre el cual ya empezaban a caer gruesas gotas, calzándose la chaqueta para protegerse de la lluvia.

Terry pagó la cuenta rápidamente y salió a la calle con el objetivo de alcanzarle, pero al salir, miró en la dirección que Anthony había tomado, pero hasta donde pudo ver ya no había nadie cerca... ni un alma.

"_Aunque es lo que más quisiera ahora… no puedo y no tengo derecho a hacerlo"_

-¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso?...- se preguntó mientras caminaba rumbo a su hotel, las palabras de Anthony le habían intrigado, desde el momento en que había dicho que cedía en su amor por Candy, Terry lo consideró sospechoso y sus últimas palabras, eran aún más misteriosas-….¿por qué dice que no puede y no tiene derecho a hacerlo?

No lo sabía y era muy probable que nunca lo supiera, ahora que ya no había nada que enturbiara su relación con su pecosa, pensó que debía sentirse afortunado y muy contento…pero no era así.

-¡Demonios!- el actor lanzó el improperio a la nada-… ¡no me siento feliz!

::::

* * *

_N/A:Hola chicas! que tal el capítulo, en todo estuvo Anthony... me encantó editarlo y más la conversación de Terry y Anthony y como ven la pecosa siente algunos celos jejeje para que no sólo nuestro wero sufra :)_

**Sasyta**:Hola! Así es y creo que ver a Anthony y a Eliza juntitos ayudó un poco más o eso esperamos Terry pues ahorita está algo confuso sobre que es lo que sucede sobre todo con la visita de Anthony. Saludos!

**Oligranchester**:Hi! Si son palabras muy motivadoras, pero Anthony está muy preocupado y como bien dices siente que sería inútil :( Saludos!

**Fabis**:Holis! Pues si está enfermo pero no podemos saber que pasa con él hasta que vea al doc de NY y bueno Eliza todavía tendrá por ahi algunas cosas con las que molestar a la pecosa, como en este capi.

Jajaja y además si te pones unos rizos rubios tal vez y sí se pueda amiga jajaja. Ehh yo creo que ambas no nos hemos portado bien y por eso no nos lo han traído...uno para cada una igual de perfecto jejeje. Abrazos!

::::

_Gracias por sus reviews y el siguiente estará muuy interesante..._

_Nos vemos!_


	75. Chapter 75

_Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki © . Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento._

* * *

**LXXV**

_Al venir el viento hacia mi me sacude y me dejo llevar por la luz_

…..

Era muy frecuente y en ocasiones su visita hacía que descansara un poco del trabajo que día a día lo mantenía ocupado en su oficina de Chicago, así que cuando le anunciaron que la Sra. Elroy se encontraba ahí, no dudó en que pasara inmediatamente, sólo esperaba que nada hubiera ocurrido.

-Hola Tía Abuela…¿Qué le trae por aquí?-besó su mejilla-…¿sucede algo?...¿ha pasado algo con Anthony?- preguntó preocupado, tratando de adivinarlo en el semblante de la anciana.

-No Williams-dijo ella después de que ambos se hubieran sentado-…. no exactamente.

- ¿Qué trata de decirme?- Albert frunció el entrecejo, esperando que se explicara.

-Me preocupa mucho Williams- confesó ella- desde que salió del hospital, está distinto, sé que no es físico ya no se ha quejado ninguna vez de algún dolor, pero..

-¿Pero…?- Albert ya tenía una idea de que podría ser.

- Lo he visto muy pensativo, como si algo le preocupara… debe ser por Candy- la matriarca estaba convencida de que ése era el motivo.

- Probablemente…- dijo él tras un suspiro- …no ha sido fácil para él… mi sobrino tiene muchas cualidades, pero al parecer la vida se ha encargado de que éstas al parecer no tengan relevancia, ha sufrido mucho pero no lo demuestra, al menos abiertamente, su carácter es muy parecido al de Candy.

-Es verdad….- murmuró ella-..sin embargo aunque diga que acepta que su amor por Candy no puede ser, he notado que le afecta mucho, pero dice vehemente que no se interpondrá en su felicidad.

- Creo que Anthony piensa que eso es verdad..- el patriarca dejó traslucir algo de lo que había reflexionado en aquellos días- … que Candy está convencida en sus sentimientos por Terruce..

- ¿Entonces también piensas lo mismo que yo Williams?- preguntó esperanzada ante la posibilidad- …¿qué Candy en realidad ama a Anthony y no a…

- Sinceramente no lo sé, la única que lo sabe es Candy…yo no puedo asegurar nada- la interrumpió suavemente- pero con respecto a mi sobrino, sé que ha de ser duro para él darse cuenta de que los sentimientos de ella no están con él.

-Pero yo le he insistido en que no pierda las esperanzas…- declaró la anciana- que es probable que Candy en realidad lo ame a él, pero Anthony no quiere, dice que está convencido de que lo que siente por él sólo es cariño.

Aquello le extrañó mucho a Albert, jamás habría pensado en que la Tía Abuela, pudiera animar a Anthony a estar con Candy, desde el principio le había dicho que no soportaba a la chiquilla que él había adoptado, y que hacía que Stear, Archie y el mismo Anthony la desobedecieran, según ella por los caprichos de Candy. Pero ahora era diferente, desde que se había dado en anuncio oficial de su nombramiento, percibió que su actitud para con la pecosa había cambiado, no se opuso firmemente cuando canceló el compromiso de ella con Neal, y había observado que su trato para con ella era cordial y alcanzó a distinguir algunas veces que la miraba con algo de simpatía, lo cual Candy no advertía. Se había preguntado qué era lo que le había llevado ese cambio de actitud, no lo sabía realmente pero tenía una idea.

Mientras que para la matriarca, desde que Anthony había despertado y hasta el día que lo encontraron, había estado muy preocupada por lo que pudiera estado pasándole, pero una vez que supo que lo hallaron, había dado gracias al cielo por ello. Había temido muchas cosas, y la apesadumbró verlo en ese estado lamentable, pero su nieto estaba vivo, cualquier cosa lo compensaba, aun cuando se dio cuenta de que no había dejado de querer a Candy.

Sí…. lo sabía, sabía que él la amaba desde que se conocieron, se había jurado que jamás apoyaría una relación entre ellos, pero la vuelta de Anthony cuando lo creía perdido lo compensaba todo, ahora no importaba nada más que la felicidad de su nieto querido, y si su felicidad era Candy, ella lo aceptaba de buen modo.

Las dudas que había tenido en contra de ella se había disipado en cuanto supo que Candy se había ofrecido impetuosa a ser su enfermera en aquél hospital, en ese momento había pensado que lo que la motivaba era que ella sentía lo mismo que Anthony, que los dos se seguían queriendo como antes pero….. al parecer se había equivocado.

Pero aun así no la culpaba, lo que le hizo recordar épocas pasadas…..precisamente algo similar había pasado hacía muchos años, pero con la diferencia de que aquél hombre no lo había aceptado y su Anthony lo había aceptado, se resignaba a perderla en bien de la felicidad de la persona que amaba, ¡que distinto era!...no había que buscar mucho para notar la influencia de Rosemary en su hijo.

-Esto que me dice, me da en qué pensar- Albert interrumpió los pensamientos de ambos- el que Anthony no haga nada por ello, me resulta extraño….debe ser por lo que menciona y además puede haber otras posibilidades.

-¿Cómo cuáles?-la matriarca no tenía idea de cuáles podrían ser.

-Una de ellas, es que como usted sabe, Anthony creyó que Candy era la que había muerto en el día de la cacería, lo que propició lo que todos ya sabemos…. – Albert vió que por un momento la tensión y algo de culpa atravesó velozmente por el semblante de ella-….pero no es a eso a lo que quiero llegar, sino que Anthony ahora al ver a Candy, probablemente piense que no importa que Candy no sienta amor por él, tan sólo el saber que está bien y sea feliz, es lo más importante, no importando lo que suceda con él, porque como dice usted, está completamente convencido del amor que Candy le tiene a Terry, y aunque a él le invada la tristeza, probablemente piensa que con tal de verla al menos viva, sana y feliz aunque sea al lado de Terry, lo aceptaría, que sería lo correcto.

-Pero muchas veces lo correcto, no es lo que uno quiere- respondió contrariada ante la posibilidad que planteaba Albert.

- Es muy cierto, a veces tienes que dejar de escuchar tu corazón y acallar tus propios deseos, por algunos que son de mayor importancia, o que al menos crees que es así….-reflexionó a su vez el patriarca.

-¿Qué otra posibilidad crees que sea Williams?- preguntó ansiosa la matriarca.

- Como sabe también, Anthony ha padecido mucho en todo este tiempo, y en la última ida al hospital, el médico me confirmó algunas sospechas respecto a su salud.

-¡¿Qué sucede con Anthony?... ¿es algo grave?... algo de eso ya me habías hablado- el nerviosismo y la preocupación aumento considerablemente en ella-…dímelo Williams, no me ocultes nada.

- Ahh Tía Abuela, le prometí a Anthony que no le diría a usted... - Albert se arrepintió de haber hablado un poco de más, ahora ya no había remedio.

-Por favor Williams… ¿qué pasa?. No me asustes- declaró ferviente la anciana tensa por lo que escucharía.

- El médico sospecha que es muy probable que Anthony tenga un padecimiento del corazón…-vió a la matriarca llevarse las manos a la boca, en señal de asombro- no sabemos si es grave o no, si hay que preocuparse y tener muchos cuidados de ello, hasta que Anthony se haga unos análisis.

-¡Dios mío!- exclamó ella no dando crédito a lo que Albert decía.

- Todo esto debido a las crisis que ha tenido, el doctor Adams dice que probablemente sean debido a una impresión muy fuerte y que eso tiene consecuencias en su corazón, pero quiere asegurarse de que sea debido a alguna falla de nacimiento.

-Pero… ¡¿cómo?.. Anthony…¡Anthony nunca ha estado enfermo de eso, jamás se ha quejado de dolor en el pecho!-exclamó algo alterada la mujer.

- Calma Tía Abuela, eso es lo que quiere saber el doctor por medio de los estudios- Albert trató de tranquilizarla mientras cogía sus manos- no estamos seguros de que sea así, mi hermana jamás me lo dijo y creo que en dado de que lo supiera, ahora lo sabríamos, no creo que el padre de Anthony lo sepa tampoco… pero esos estudios debe hacérselos cuanto antes.

-Entonces…..si mi nieto tiene ese….ese padecimiento..¿que pasará Williams?...- Albert podía sentir el temblor en las manos de ella, no quería admitirlo pero él también sentía lo mismo…no quería que nada le pasara a Anthony...un golpe más como ese, estaba seguro que terminaría de hundirlo.

- No podemos adelantar nada hasta que estemos seguros…. hasta que Anthony se haga esas pruebas…- trato de infundirle ánimo y fuerza con sus manos sobre las de ellas, mientras la matriarca le miraba con sus ojos que le mostraban temor.

- Si… tienes razón… debemos confiar en que no sea grave, sí…. eso es…. no será nada grave- finalizó ella tratando de convencerse y tener fé-… pero…¿qué tiene que ver con la decisión de Anthony de no luchar por Candy?

- Eso mismo Tía Abuela, Anthony no quiere que sepan ni usted ni Candy lo que pasa, lo del probable padecimiento del corazón, al menos no hasta estar seguros, pero he roto un poco mi promesa al decírselo a usted, pero por ningún motivo Candy debe saberlo-la miró con gravedad- Anthony cree que si ella se entera del padecimiento, se acercará a él por lástima y eso sería lo peor para él.

-Porque dejaría al hijo del duque por cuidarlo y estar junto a él- terminó de decir la matriarca tras pensar en las palabras de Albert.

- Así es… y yo comprendo eso…- dijo Albert que se levantó para caminar un poco en la estancia- creo que a nadie le gustaría que eso pasara cuando el sentimiento no es recíproco.

- Ahora entiendo… entonces esas son las posibilidades...- la mujer miraba distraídamente el escritorio…-¿cuándo se realizará los estudios Anthony?- la matriarca recordó de pronto.

- No le he preguntado, pero supongo que en los próximos días, tal vez después de la boda de Archie y Annie, el médico dijo que esperara un poco antes de hacerlos y además también quería ver si se presentaban otra vez algunas crisis en estos días….¿ pero no ha sido así verdad Tía Abuela?

- No, en todo el tiempo que hemos estado en la mansión ha estado bien…. -replicó ella, aunque sabía que parte de su comportamiento extraño era el salir solo para dar la vuelta a la ciudad, según le había mencionado a su regreso-…no, no ha vuelto a suceder.

- Me alegro…- suspiró aliviado el hombre, que había pensado que a eso venía la Tía Abuela.

Porque era verdad, era lo que más le preocupaba además de la tristeza que había notado en él, había muchas posibilidades, conjeturas de lo que motivaba a Anthony a no luchar por el amor de Candy, pero en la gran mayoría el escenario se traducía en que Candy amaba al actor, pero..

_Todo cambiaría si en realidad Candy amara a Anthony en vez de Terry_…pensó el patriarca.

Creyó que la posibilidad aún estaba abierta.

**OOOOO**

Deseó que en esta oportunidad, por fin lograra encontrarlo, no había sido así desde días atrás y la última vez que había ido a la mansión lo había encontrado con alguien más…. Aún podía recordar la ansiedad y el dolor que le había causado el verle junto a ella, sin embargo...¿qué podía hacer? Nada absolutamente, pero aquél suceso había hecho algo de eco en su corazón.

Entró en la mansión, caminó por el largo pasillo y cuando iba a dar un paso para atravesar la entrada, una figura femenina le obstruyó el paso.

-Mira nada más quién osa venir todavía sin alguna vergüenza….- musitó lo suficientemente audible para que Candy la oyera.

- Eliza…- Candy disimuló muy bien algún gesto de sorpresa por encontrarla ahí, entonces recordó que los Leegan habían regresado a Chicago después de que Sarah hablara con Albert para pedirle o más bien suplicarle, el que nos los exiliara y sufrir una humillación más en sociedad como la última vez.

- ¿Qué haces aquí…? – preguntó mordaz la pelirroja, porque lo sabía, no tenía ninguna duda de ello, pero quería ver si la descarada de Candy como pensaba se atrevía a decirlo.

- Es algo que no te incumbe Eliza..- Candy trato de apartarse un poco para atravesar la entrada a un lado de ella, lo que advirtió la pelirroja y se movió un poco para no cederle el paso.

- Por supuesto que me incumbe…. no creas que no sé a qué vienes…- la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, algo que Candy no necesitaba adivinar como un sentimiento de rencor genuino-…pero desde ahora te advierto que no dejaré que lo lastimes más…..

- Déjame pasar Eliza….- Candy no quería seguirle el juego, bastante estaba ya ella misma atormentada para que Eliza se lo recordara, pero no iba a dejar que trasluciera lo que sentía.

-No lo haré, yo a diferencia de ti no lo engañaré como tú lo hiciste- Eliza recalcó sus palabras, para advertirle lo que pensaba de ella- no dejaré que Anthony vuelva a confiar en ti, además tú estás con Gandchester…..¿porqué quieres hacerle más daño de lo que le has hecho?

Esta vez las palabras de Eliza tuvieron eco en Candy_….¿ por qué insistía?.. …¿le haría más daño con su presencia?...¿ qué era lo que le diría?...¿.era realmente posible que la relación entre ellos fuera la misma?_. No, ella lo sabía, ahora mismo no entendía qué era lo que hacía ahí, se detuvo unos instantes a pensar…sí… lo único que quería era verlo, era lo único que anhelaba como desde ese día en que lo vio en el hospital después de tantos años.

- Déjame pasar…- insistió una vez más, esperando que Eliza se cansara al no obtener lo que esperaba de ella.

-Él no está aquí…- dijo tras una mueca lo que reflejaba a su vez su disgusto por no encontrarlo ella también.

- Entonces me voy…- resolvió la rubia tras advertir que Eliza decía la verdad, mientras reflejaba algo de su desencanto por no hallarlo una vez más. Dio la vuelta y trató de avanzar cuando nuevamente la voz de Eliza resonó en el aire.

- ¡Haré que te odie, como yo lo hago..!- le advirtió- que te tenga rencor por despreciar sus sentimientos y jamás vuelva a confiar en ti..

-Adiós Eliza- se despidió, tratando de que las palabras de ella no lograran entrar en su mente e imaginar lo que sus palabras le advertían.

-¡Haré que definitivamente jamás vuelva a sentir amor por ti!- Eliza exclamó para que ella la oyera y finalmente musitó para sí-…. ¡Y haré que en vez de eso me ame a mí!

Candy siguió su camino, una vez dentro del carruaje, no pudo evitar sentirse desdichada… tenía el amor de Terry…¿ es que acaso no era suficiente con eso?...era egoísta…. era muy egoísta… eso no le bastaba, el sentir que Anthony pudiera llegarla a despreciar le hería demasiado, tanto que no podría soportarlo. Anthony le había dicho que no pasaba nada y entendía que amaba a Terry, pero ahora no estaba tan segura tras las palabras de Eliza, Anthony era muy noble, sabía que no la odiaría, pero ya no era lo mismo entre ellos, esa relación especial al parecer había acabado y lo confirmaba el que no pudiera encontrarlo las veces que venía a la mansión, y tampoco él la buscaba en el apartamento.

El desasosiego se había apoderado de ella en esos días, sólo había salido un par de veces con Terry y aunque se sentía bien con él, no dejaba de pensar en Anthony, en que era lo que estaría haciendo, dónde estaría y sobre todo en lo mucho que extrañaba su compañía.

Entonces de regreso a su apartamento, se sorprendió al advertir que el casero le mencionaba que había alguien que la esperaba, pensando en que podría ser Anthony, su corazón se aceleró y entonces su rostro se iluminó para subir aprisa escaleras arriba, dejando al hombre a media palabra cuando iba a comunicarle de quién se trataba y que una persona más había venido previamente pero se había ido algo desilusionado por no hallarla ahí.

Candy apresuró el paso y entonces al llegar al pasillo quiso encontrar a Anthony esperando por ella, pero algo desilusionada pudo ver que en realidad quien se hallaba frente a su apartamento no era nadie más que su amiga Annie.

-¡Candy!- exclamó ella en cuanto la vió acercarse- ahh estaba a punto de irme, tu casero me dijo que probablemente no tardarías….¿sucede algo?

- No… nada- la rubia trato de que el desencanto no hiciera mella en ella, pero fue un esfuerzo inútil, las lágrimas la habían traicionado. Sacó las llaves y abrió dejando pasar a una Annie desconcertada por ver así a la pecosa, mientras trataba de limpiar sus lágrimas y mostrar una sonrisa como siempre lo hacía.

- ¿Qué sucede Candy?-Annie no espero a que la rubia quisiera aparentar que no pasaba nada-…¿Por qué estas llorando?

- ¿Te apetece un té o …- quiso ofrecer para tratar de apaciguar los sentimientos que brotaban a través de ella.

- Vamos Candy, sabes que puedes confiar en mí… de cualquier cosa-Annie la tomó de ambas manos evitando que la rubia escapara.

-¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo..?- preguntó cabizbaja, mientras Annie pudo sentir que temblaba ligeramente debido a alguna emoción-…¿por qué me siento así?... no puedo evitarlo… no puedo.

Annie trató de calmarla y la llevó a un sofá cercano, la dejó por unos momentos para preparar el té que previamente le había ofrecido-..ten, te hará bien- le dijo mientras dejaba la taza en sus manos.

Candy sólo bebió un sorbo y se mantuvo silenciosa, lo cual Annie aprovechó para averiguar que le sucedía-.. ¿Qué es lo que no puedes evitar Candy?

- Quererlo…. querer estar con él- declaró a tiempo que levantaba su rostro para mirar a su amiga de infancia-…no puedo evitarlo, cada día que pasa pienso en él, en lo culpable que soy de haberlo herido, aunque todos digan que no es así.

Annie al principio no sabía de quién hablaba, pensó que se refería a Terry cuando decía que lo quería, pero desde luego advirtió que no se trataba de alguien más que Anthony.

- Parece imposible no sentirse así, si realmente no te importara mucho esa persona…¿verdad?- replicó mientras vio que lograba captar su atención y distraerla de sus lamentaciones- lo importante ahora no es que lamentes haberlo herirlo…..es algo que ya no se puede remediar, lo hecho, hecho está y no se gana nada con recordarlo Candy.

- Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ello, cada vez que lo hago no dejo de pensar en el momento que me dijo que me amaba, que me amaba desde el día en que me conoció, y yo….. yo destruí sus ilusiones cruelmente, y eso me duele, me duele demasiado…

- Tal vez sea porque en realidad lo amas…- se aventuró a decirle mirándola suspicazmente- y no quieres reconocerlo…¿ te has preguntado lo que verdaderamente sientes por Anthony?

Candy lo había hecho en esos días, en realidad desde que la Tía Abuela había hablado con ella, muy a su pesar lo había reconocido, Anthony formaba una parte esencial en su vida, pero había estado negándose a que fuera amor lo que sintiera por él, estaba segura de que eso había sido en el pasado, y ahora sólo lo sentía por Terry….pero…..¿_cómo podría saberlo?..._

- No estoy segura… tan sólo sé que no puedo dejar de pensar en Anthony y en todos los momentos que he estado con él, antes y después de ese horrible día- confesó la rubia.

- …¿ Y entonces… que pasa con Terry?- la acució, esperando oír lo que había advertido en todo ese tiempo.

Candy se levantó y meditó lo que diría mientras daba unos pasos en dirección a la ventana en donde fuera de ella gruesos nubarrones amenazaban nuevamente con dejarse caer en la ciudad… llegaba la época de lluvias.

- Annie…. esto es lo peor… soy de lo peor ..- dijo tras un suspiro aceptando frente a su amiga lo que sentía en esos momentos internamente en su corazón -…ahora mismo estoy confundida…. no sé qué es lo que me pasa…. y eso me angustia demasiado..

- Candy…-Annie advirtió que estaba empezando a librarse esa batalla en su corazón tarde o temprano.

- Y luego lo que Eliza dijo…- murmuró mientras la desolación se apoderaba de ella-… Eliza...

- ¡¿Qué dijo ésa?- Annie no pudo reprimir la sensación de antipatía que siempre le inspiraba la hija de los Leegan-…¿ te dijo algo malo?

- Dijo cosas crueles…. pero las sentí como dagas que venían envueltas en verdad..- confesó mientras se volvía para verla-…. Yo sólo le he hecho daño en todo este tiempo..

- ¡No es así!... y tú lo sabes Candice White- exclamó su amiga fervientemente, lo que asombró a Candy, por su arrojo- tan sólo no querías que recayera y evitarle una crisis..

-Como finalmente sucedió el día de tu compromiso…- la interrumpió con voz apagada.

- ¡Dios!...Candy, él te dijo que no te culpaba, que no era por eso..- trató que entrara en razón- según lo último que supe, se debió a que todavía no estaba bien de salud. ¿no es así?

- Eso dijo el doctor Adams, pero tengo la impresión de que había algo más…- trató de recordar, pero no halló nada en su memoria- de todas formas, no puedo dejar de sentirme mal, y ahora no sólo por Anthony, sino por Terry también, él… él no se merece que dude, cuando me ha demostrado lo que siente por mí… los dos lo han hecho y yo…

La angustia y la culpa era sofocante, Candy nunca pensó que algo así le sucedería, simplemente sus sentimientos estaban en un enorme conflicto, pero su corazón se lo había advertido varias veces, aquella vez que Terry le dijo que volviera con él, la vez que volvió a ver a Anthony, había creído que ese conflicto que ahora la atormentaba había comenzado el día del compromiso de Annie y Archie, cuando Terry se presentó intempestivamente en el baile pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no era así. Había sido mucho antes…..desde el instante que supo que Anthony estaba con vida cuando empezó el caos entre sus sentimientos..

- Candy….- Annie se acercó a ella y trató de reconfortarla, no podría entenderla porque jamás pasó ni pasaría por algo así, pero sabía que estaba sufriendo, tan sólo había que hacer una cosa- tienes que hablar con Terry, decirle lo que sientes y también debes pensar en ti… en tus verdaderos sentimientos.

Candy sabía que era lo correcto y Annie tenía razón, tan sólo esperaba no haberse dado cuenta demasiado tarde y lamentarse por eso después.

**OOOOO**

Lo esperaba en la entrada de la mansión, notó que últimamente salía mucho, a pesar de que según le había informado George, le habían recomendado reposo, al parecer el sobrino de Albert era también obstinado.

Sin embargo lo que había visto ese día en particular, no le había agradado nada, sin haber pretendido seguirlo lo había visto en uno de los lugares apartados del parque de Chicago. Sentado solo en la banca, había creído que simplemente se trataba de un paseo consigo mismo e iba a acercarse a él cuando advirtió la presencia de otras personas que se le habían adelantado.

Thomas se detuvo a cierta distancia, extrañándose de la presencia de esas personas, sobre todo que, al tratar de identificar de quienes se trataban, notó con desconcierto que se trataba de aquél personaje...Claud y al parecer un guardaespaldas suyo, que se mantenía a cierta distancia de su amo y Anthony.

Se preguntó que estaba pasando ahí, porque Claud no era precisamente un amigo de la familia, aunque hubiera sido invitado en las numerosas recepciones de la familia y jamás había visto a Anthony haber entablado algún tipo de contacto con Claud, por lo que dedujo que ahí estaba sucediendo algo inusual, anormal y tendría que averiguarlo.

No había pasado desapercibido para Thomas que después de esa reunión y una vez que Claud se hubo retirado, Anthony se había quedado en la misma banca por unos minutos, pero había advertido al acercarse para saludarle minutos después que se encontraba ensimismado y extremadamente tenso. Esa vez sólo platicaron un poco ya que tenía algunos pendientes del consorcio, pero se dijo que hablaría con él. Aunque en los últimos días no había tenido oportunidad, no quería dejarlo pasar más.

Hoy era ese día, tenía algo de tiempo y además sabía por las mucamas que había salido muy temprano y que seguramente no tardaría en regresar. No sabía por qué pero tenía la sensación de que algo raro pasaba y estaba seguro de que no era algo bueno.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, advirtió que un carruaje se detenía frente a la entrada, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Anthony no utilizaba el auto de la familia para trasladarse, en sí no era algo anormal, pero si todavía se tenía en cuenta que debía permanecer en el anonimato por las posibles repercusiones de lo que le había sucedido tiempo atrás cuando lo encontraron, Anthony estaba en peligro de que descubrieran de que no habían podido deshacerse de él como habrían imaginado aquéllos a quienes todavía no habían podido descubrir. No si Anthony todavía no recuperaba su memoria…. tenía que hablar con él de eso también.

Anthony llegó hasta donde se encontraba Thomas, no imaginando que lo esperaba.

- Hola Thomas- saludó afectuoso-…¿visitas a la Tía Abuela?

- No en realidad, tenía algo de tiempo y quise venir a verle.

- ¿ A mí?- Anthony se asombró, o tenía ni idea de qué era lo que quería-..bueno entonces en ese caso ya estoy aquí..

-¿Puedo hablarle unos minutos?- inquirió mientras acomodaba el chaleco que cargaba en unos de sus brazos.

- Claro, pero te repito Thomas, deja de hablarme de usted, estamos en confianza-replicó entre broma el rubio, acto que entendió el buen hombre.

- En ese caso apelo a esa confianza para lo que quiero hablarte Anthony-respondió algo serio- pero será mejor que entremos, ¿podemos hablar en la biblioteca?

- Seguro…vamos-se encaminó hacia la puerta y Thomas la atravesó después de él, anduvieron por el pasillo y llegaron a la biblioteca, que se situaba al lado del despacho de Albert. Anthony entró y Thomas cerró las puertas tras de sí. El rubio se situó en el sofá y esperó a que Thomas hiciera lo mismo, sin embargo notó que sólo se sentaba en una silla cercana tras haber colocado su chaleco detrás de la misma.

-Bien… entonces…¿qué pasa Thomas?- Anthony lo miró de frente y cruzó sus manos en señal de atención. Thomas en ese momento creyó distinguir un gesto significativo que hacía que, tanto el Tío como el sobrino parecieran el mismo, se sacudió esas ideas y se concentró en lo que quería saber.

- Hace poco, de hecho un par de días, estaba por el parque de la ciudad, y te ví hablando con Claud Ballman….¿se conocen?- Thomas entrecerró un poco sus ojos, al notar que Anthony se había puesto algo tenso, lo cual no era una buena señal.

-¿Nos viste?...- a una señal afirmativa de parte del hombre, Anthony dejó escapar un suspiro y confesó- sí…. estuvimos hablando.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló en la habitación, pero Thomas no iba a quedarse ahí-….¿ puedo saber de qué hablaban?... perdona Anthony, pero me parece inverosímil el que Claud acceda a una conversación y el que tú le conozcas… especialmente si eres de los Andrew..

-¿Porqué?..¿porqué no podría hablarle Thomas?- replicó con calma, aunque creyó que ésta sería una buena oportunidad para conocer más a ese hombre que no ocultaba la aversión que les tenía-.. a decir verdad lo conozco hace poco, pero parece que tú sabes más de él.. ¿verdad?

Thomas no dijo nada al momento, en realidad no sabía mucho de ello, quien si tenía conocimiento de eso era George, pero se estaban desviando un poco de lo que realmente quería-.. no mucho, tan sólo que no es aficionado a asistir a eventos sociales y raramente se le ve en alguno, al parecer proviene de una familia de abolengo de Escocia al igual que los Andrew y que tiene algunos negocios en el país, según sé no tiene buenas relaciones con la familia pero al menos existe el respeto… pero volviendo a lo que preguntaba…¿puedo saber de qué hablaron?

Thomas advirtió que Anthony mostró interés por lo que sabía de Claud, pero al oír su pregunta, nuevamente se puso tenso y notó cierto nerviosismo.

-Anthony… sabes que puedes contar conmigo en cualquier momento y circunstancia, como te dije, espero que puedas confiar en mí…

El hombre esperó a que Anthony dijera algo, pudo observar que se debatía entre confiarle lo que habían hablado o negarse a ello, lo vio levantarse y cruzar la biblioteca de lado a lado pensativo, pero seguía sin decirle nada hasta detenerse de espaldas a él con la vista puesta tras la ventana hacia el jardín de rosas.

- Si lo que hablaste con él supone alguna dificultad y no quieres decírmelo, lo comprendo- se levantó de la silla e iba hacia la puerta cuando la voz de Anthony lo detuvo.

-He recordado Thomas- giro para volverse hacia él y Thomas también,éste último no sabiendo a qué se refería- eres el primero a quien le digo esto y … confiaré en ti, te pido que así como guardaste en secreto mi existencia en los pasados tres años, lo hagas en este caso.

- Pero….- Thomas quiso saber algo más antes de dar su promesa y así conocer en qué estado estaba dando su palabra.

- Por favor, te lo pido…- Anthony sabía que era una imposición apelando a la lealtad del hombre, pero tenía que hacerlo- lo que voy a decirte, no puede saberlo nadie, ni la Tía Abuela, ni George…. y tampoco Albert.

Thomas al ver que el asunto parecía serio, aceptó, sin embargo tuvo la sensación de que se trataba de algo muy delicado-.. está bien….. ¿ pero qué has recordado?- en ese instante se dio cuenta de qué era lo que Anthony mencionaba.

-Gracias Thomas- respondió aliviado, ahora tendría a alguien con quien compartir aquello que lo estaba atormentando y estaba seguro de que los consejos de él le ayudarían- ...hace poco, cuando estuve en el hospital, recordé esos días en que estuve secuestrado… ahora sé quién fue el que lo hizo.

El hombre se mantuvo expectante, no se lo esperaba…._no_... _no podía ser_….

- Fue Claud-manifestó Anthony ante la incredulidad que reflejaba el rostro de Thomas.

:::

* * *

_N/A:Hola chicas... bueno que decir Albert y la Tía abuela siguen preocupados por el wero y ahora más la mujer al enterarse de su padecimiento, la pecosa avanzando cada vez más en aclarar sus sentimientos, gracias indirectamente a Eliza jeje y por último ufff al menos ya Anthony le ha confiado a Thomas el peso que le abruma._

**Oligranchester**: Holis! Si, y no sólo de ahora como dices, sino desde el momento en que supo que estaba enamorado de ella y que Candy conservaba siempre el recuerdo de Anthony con ella, eso siempre había sido un aspecto que no le gustaba y pues ahora que está vivo y cerca de ella pues más dudas se crean, cuando todo podía ser felicidad entre ellos no? en fin y Eliza pue tratará de aprovechar las pocas oportunidades que se le presenten y haciendo rabiar a la pecosa que mejor. Saludos!

**Fabis**: Hi! Jejeje sabía que te iba a gustar, no me había dado cuenta de que era completito de Anthony hasta que lo edité, al final no te gustó porque apareció Terry? o por lo que Anthony le dijo? Uhhh imagínate otros 74! jaja sería algo cercano a lo imposible. Sip Claud lo tiene amenazado para mala suerte, pero qué se le va a hacer, Anthony tiene sus propias ideas de lo que tiene que hacer, por lo menos alguien más ya lo sabe y eso ya es algo no crees? Veremos que pasa. Abrazos!

**Sasyta**: Hola! Sip bueno tal vez esperaban algo de pelea, pero no soy muy fan de eso, y entonces apelo a la caballería que sé que tienen de sobra ambos personajes jeje, sobré que hará Terry sólo puedo adelantar que no tendrá mucho margen de acción ya que la pecosa tomará una decisión antes que él. Anthony cree hacer lo que es mejor para todos y así no haya mayor peligro. Saludos!

::::

_Gracias por sus reviews! y en el próximo tendremos a la pareja de Archie y Annie preparándose para el gran día, además de que Candy tomará una decisión respecto a su relación con Terry uhhh._

_See you!_


	76. Chapter 76

_Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki © . Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento._

* * *

**LXXVI**

_Quédate conmigo esta noche y recuérdame cómo conseguir luz… abrázame._

…..

Había rechazado las últimas dos invitaciones, pero admitió que era hora de dejar de ser cobarde y admitir de una vez frente a él lo que le acongojaba, no podía permitirse el que siguiera creyendo que las cosas iban por buen camino, no al menos de su parte y eso era injusto si se consideraba que la otra creía que todo iba viento en popa… era rematadamente injusto.

Él le había dicho que la esperaría fuera de su apartamento, según el telegrama que le había enviado un par de horas antes, estaba ahora en el estado cercano a Illinois y que no tardaría, seguramente pronto estaría por llegar.

Candy había terminado su turno en el hospital y al día siguiente tendría un par de días de descanso, los cuales trataría de aprovechar con respecto a lo que tenía planeado. Sin embargo hoy definitivamente tendría que aclarar las cosas con Terry. Terminó de cambiar su uniforme por un vestido sencillo que resaltaba su cabello y sus ojos, y después terminó sus quehaceres para después meditar detenidamente en lo que hablaría con él.

No tenía la menor idea de cómo lo tomaría, pero esperaba que la comprendiera… si, al menos quería eso. No tardó mucho tiempo en que sonara el timbre indicando la llegada del actor, que después de que la rubia abriera, su visión se topó con un intrincado de flores y tallos frente a ella.

-Hola amor- dijo una voz más que reconocida tras aquel arreglo-sabes que no me gusta venir sin algo para ti.

Candy sonrió ligeramente y lo dejó pasar, Terry a su vez se apresuró en dejar aquella flores en el recipiente dispuesto en la mesita del centro, reemplazando las ya marchitas que se encontraban ahí…las cuales fueron a parar a un bote en la esquina. Al mirar eso Candy sintió un vuelco en su corazón… aquellas rosas marchitas eran las Dulce Candy que todavía conservaba de la última vez que Anthony le había llevado, específicamente antes de la fiesta de compromiso de Annie y Archie.

Simplemente había querido conservarlas y verlas ahora en aquél bote...

Terry se volvió hacia ella con expresión alentadora la cual se desvaneció un poco al mirarla, ella sintió su mirada y se recompuso del extraño vacío que estaba sintiendo.

-¿Pasa algo?- Terry se acercó a ella.

- No, nada… - trato de sobreponerse, mostrándole una tímida sonrisa.

- Vamos demos un paseo-la tomó de la mano y salieron poco después del edificio. Ambos caminaban en silencio, Terry pudo advertir que algo sucedía, pero no quería insistir, además quería pasarla bien con Candy ese día, su objetivo en este paseo era verla relajada.

- Esta noche es espléndida- murmuró reconfortado mirando al cielo para volverse y mirarle en forma directa- y lo que más me gusta es que estoy contigo.

Candy se ruborizó, pero inmediatamente pensó que lo mejor sería empezar a decirle lo que verdaderamente pasaba por su cabeza de una vez por todas, antes de que pasara más tiempo.

- Terry…yo…- susurró tan bajo que pensó que no la había oído. Pero él detuvo su andar lo que indicaba lo contrario.

-Sí..dime- apretó su mano instando a que continuara.

-Terry, yo no puedo….no puedo- por más que quería hablar tranquilamente, la voz se le había apagado-... no puedo con esto.

-¿Qué es lo que no puedes?- Terry empezó a preocuparse, aunque no sabía a qué atribuírselo.

- No puedo seguir así, es...es muy difícil….. - Candy desvió un poco su mirada para después verle, él pudo distinguir en sus ojos que había rastros de pesadumbre en ellos.

-¿Qué pasa?... no te entiendo Candy.

-No puedo seguir contigo- dijo finalmente,su voz se quebró pero trato de seguir firme-no puedo engañarme a mí misma más tiempo.

Candy quiso soltar su mano que estaba entrelazada con la de él, pero él la sostuvo fuertemente. Terry se había quedado frío literalmente, en cierta forma no lo esperaba, pero sabía que había ocurrido algo para que Candy hubiera rechazado las últimas invitaciones, había creído simplemente que se trataba de asuntos de trabajo ó cualquier otra cosa, y se había limitado a dejarle su espacio. Ahora era diferente, y la razón estaba a saliendo a relucir.

-¿Por qué?- inquirió sin poder evitar sentirse tenso, esto no le estaba gustando de ninguna forma-..¿por qué no puedes seguir conmigo?

-Porque, no es justo para ti, no es justo que pienses que la relación va bien, cuando no es así, yo al menos no me siento… bien- replicó ella temerosa, ante su reacción.

Terry la observó, escrutó los rasgos de ella mientras trataba de encontrarle un sentido a esa revelación, no sabía que podía estar mal, entrevió por detrás de ella una banca, de las tantas dispuestas en esa avenida, magníficamente iluminada por las luces de la ciudad-…. vamos a sentarnos.

Candy solo atinó a seguirle mientras miraba su mano con la de Terry, ciertamente no pudo definir si lo que sentía en ese momento, era lo que siempre había sentido con su tacto, era claro que se encontraba en una nebulosa de confusión múltiple.

Se sentaron uno al lado del otro y en ese momento Terry se soltó de ella. Ambos permanecieron sentados sin decir nada, hasta que él se volvió para mirarle.

- No entiendo todo esto… explícame Candy- dijo él tras unos minutos para romper aquel tenso silencio-¿Por qué dices que la relación no va bien?...ambos sabemos lo que sentimos uno del otro..

- No, no… es.. así- Candy no pudo evitar tartamudear un poco- yo ahora no sé qué es lo que siento por ti, es…..

-¿Desde cuándo..?- no dejó que terminara su explicación, trató de que algo que se asemejaba a la irritación permaneciera en los niveles más bajos-…¿es por él?..¿por Anthony?

Candy no se mostró sorprendida, sin embargo le miró con los ojos abiertos, porque Terry había llegado a una conclusión muy rápida, desvió su mirada.

-Mírame Candy…- se acercó más a ella y tomó su rostro con sus manos….- ¿lo amas a él?..¿es por eso que no puedes estar conmigo?

Ella no pudo evitar que las lágrimas aparecieran y corrieran por sus mejillas..- no lo sé Terry, no sé qué es lo que siento por Anthony, no sé si es amor o sólo un cariño muy especial, lo mismo me pasa contigo…. por eso no podemos seguir con esta relación, no es justo para ti.

Él al instante la abrazó, podía sentir el estremecimiento que la recorría, mientras sollozaba, en tanto él no podía definir lo que sentía, todo era una mezcla de…rabia…dolor….impotencia, pero él si estaba seguro de algo.

- Te amo Candy… y eso no cambiará- le susurró- no quiero alejarme de tu lado, no quiero que te alejes de mí pecosa, déjame estar contigo.

-No puedo..yo.. yo… estoy confundida- replicó mientras trataba de separarse de su abrazo- no podría permitir que estuvieras conmigo, no puedo perdonarme ahora por no corresponder con la misma intensidad lo que sientes por mí… es injusto.

-No quiero saber si es justo o injusto..-la separó de él para mirarle con ardor-sólo quiero estar contigo Candy, no me importa lo demás.

-No…- ella no podía sentirse bien con ello, trataba de mantenerse firme y no flaquear en su decisión- ..Terry no podemos seguir juntos…

Él la miró apesadumbrado, estaba hermosa a la luz de la luna, pero estaba distinta, la determinación se reflejaba en sus rasgos, al parecer no había nada que pudiera hacerle cambiar de opinión.

- Está bien - se maldijo interiormente por ceder, sin embargo no estaba dispuesto en ningún momento a perderla-…. pero… ¿al menos me dejarás visitarte?

Candy afirmó con una sonrisa algo entristecida-…sólo como amigo eres bienvenido en cualquier momento.

Terry no quería eso, lo tenía más que claro, nunca podría ser sólo su amigo, por lo que por ahora estaba dispuesto a ceder, pero no dejaría de insistir. Lamentablemente no podría aprovechar estos días para acercarse a ella, se había anunciado una gira teatral más por el país, lo que hizo que se pusiera de un mayor malhumor. Sin embargo resolvió que tal vez era lo mejor por ahora, dejar que el tiempo transcurriera un poco.

-Tengo la esperanza de que finalmente me querrás como yo a ti- murmuró una vez que había dejado el edificio donde ella vivía y miraba la ventana iluminada de su apartamento que daba a la calle, se encontraba en la misma mirando hacia arriba-….no puedo permitir que te alejes de mí, no ahora que te había recuperado, no ahora que… él está convencido de lo contrario. Mientras no sepas quién ocupa completamente tu corazón….lucharé por ti Candy contra quién sea.

**OOOOO**

-¿Que más falta?- se preguntó Annie, tratando de recordar, era totalmente ajena a este tipo de cosas, pero no quería ayuda más de la necesaria, quería que la mayoría de los preparativos fueran de su propia mano.

Sin embargo no sabía que para el día de su boda, las vicisitudes en la familia estuvieran así, sobre todo con su amiga de la infancia, la última confesión que le había hecho sólo le confirmó lo que había estado pensando muchos días atrás, pero ahora que era una certeza, no podía dejar de sentir cierta pena por la rubia. Solo deseaba que su corazón le ayudara y le diera claridad, además la Tía Abuela estaba preocupada y no nada más por ella, también por el primo de Archie, Anthony también estaba sufriendo y no había nada que ellos pudieran hacer , tan sólo esperar.

Annie suspiró, sea como fuera, la celebración de su boda no podría aplazarse, había pensado en dejar pasar un tiempo, pero tanto Albert, como la Tía Abuela y la misma Candy se habían negado rotundamente a ello cuando lo habían planteado Archie y ella. Así que pronto, en unos días sería la esposa de Archiebald Cornwell, el hombre que siempre había amado.

- ¿Puedo pasar?- se oyó una voz detrás de la puerta de su habitación que reconoció perfectamente.

- Claro amor- alzó la voz para que lo oyera, instantes después Archie estaba junto a ella, la besó en la frente y en los labios suavemente, para después mirar lo que tenía sobre el sofá.

- ¿Y esto?- alzó uno a uno las diversas prendas y accesorios que Annie había recopilado.

- Preparativos para el gran día- dijo triunfante mientras lo tomaba del brazo-.. a que son preciosos.

Archie frunció el entrecejo, pero no quiso contrariarla, un gesto pícaro se asomó en sus labios-..pero no veo el vestido de novia y es más importante que todo esto, según sé.

- ¡Tonto!... por supuesto que es lo más importante y lo que menos debes ver- respondió ella desdeñosa pero sonriente, le gustaba ese aspecto de Archie, le amaba demasiado.

- Mmm, sé que te verás muy linda,...verdaderamente preciosa- se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

- Archie…. – A Annie le vino a la mente lo que había estado divagando antes de que él entrara-¿cómo está tu primo?

-¿Anthony?- murmuró él -. Últimamente casi no lo veo, entre que estoy en el trabajo con Albert y según me dicen, él ha estado saliendo de la mansión, siendo que le han dicho que debe guardar reposo...-… replicó algo contrariado y divertido.

- En eso se parece a cierta persona que ambos conocemos- replicó ella también divertida, Archie la miró no adivinando quién sería, pero al instante la luz llegó trayéndole la imagen de a quien se refería.

- Jaja es verdad, al parecer ambos son igual de obstinados- sonrió y agregó algo más serio- y ambos tienen la felicidad a su alcance, pero…. al parecer se niegan a verlo.

- Entonces ¿tú también lo percibes?- preguntó ella a su vez- ¿que ambos se aman?

- Sí, hasta metería las manos al fuego por eso- expresó con afán, seguro de lo que decía- sin embargo, la situación no es fácil, algo me dice que sucede algo más Annie, no sé por qué pero ver a mi primo dejarse vencer por ese….. Grandchester…. lo veo y no lo creo.

-Yo también creo que hay algo más- Annie no quiso develar que Candy se encontraba confundida por ahora y por no cometer una indiscreción con su amiga- pero no me gusta verles distanciados, me gustaba más cuando les veía juntos y sonriendo.

- Mi primo siempre la ha amado, así que saber que ella está con Grandchester supuso algo que no esperaba, tal vez por eso, ambos están… algo diferentes- Archie también lo había notado, las escasas veces que lo veía, Anthony estaba muy pensativo y melancólico, los días atrás en que le decía que le había confesado su amor a Candy completamente exultante de alegría, parecían haber quedado en el olvido.

-Archie… tenemos que hacer algo- la voz de Annie lo trajo de regreso- no podemos dejar que lo que hay entre ellos desaparezca sin más….porque sé que hay algo innegable..

-Lo sé, pero no se me ocurre nada- concordó mientras se soltaba del abrazo para mirarle apenado- tan sólo hablarle para ver qué es lo que está sucediendo.

-Yo también hablaré con Candy- aseveró a su vez Annie, quizá y esta vez le haría darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Quién nos viera Archie, pareciera que estamos tramando algo..

- Jajaj sí, pero es para bien- se sentó en el sofá y arrastró a Annie consigo- los aprecio demasiado, quiero mucho a mi primo y a Candy también… no descansaremos hasta lograrlo ¿ verdad amor?

-Archie…. en verdad eres estupendo- replicó ella sonriente y acercándose para besarle.

-De eso no tengo ninguna duda- declaró orgulloso mientras ella entrecerraba sus ojos divertido.

**OOOOO**

Si había que debatir algo, el ir a visitarle no era precisamente sujeto a consideración, simplemente tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo, o más bien le era imprescindible. Las últimas veces que lo había visto no eran en sí para recordarlas, y más que eso, también estaba algo preocupada, quería asegurarse que no estuviera como la última vez que había salido de ese hospital, cuando no sabían que una nueva crisis se presentaría.

Aunque confiaba en lo que el doctor Adams le había mencionado, aun así sentía que algo ocurría sin saber exactamente de qué sospechar.

Quiso prescindir del carruaje, para no apresurarse demasiado en llegar, según lo que le habían comentado Anthony ahora tenía una rutina de salir por las mañanas y regresar por las tardes, aunque en rara ocasiones salía en la noche como bien le pudo informar la mucama la última vez, así que había decidido visitar a Anne por la mañana a pesar de ser su día de descanso y charlar un rato, para así ocupar la mañana y después podría tener la fortuna de por fin encontrarle.

Caminaba a través de la acera, ya pronto a unas calles estaría cerca de la mansión cuando entrevió al otro lado de la calle a aquél a quien iba a visitar.

Él no la había visto, en realidad venía distraído consigo mismo, pero no lo suficiente para no advertir lo que pasaba a su alrededor, había sentido de repente una mirada sobre él y se giró para buscar la fuente, distinguió a Candy parada al otro lado de la calle mirándole fijamente. Él le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas al tiempo que admiraba su figura, pues nunca nadie más le había parecido tan bella como Candy y no se había equivocado cuando había imaginado lo hermosa que sería en el futuro, en un futuro que se imaginaba al lado de ella y que ahora ya no podía ser. Su semblante dio un cambio inmediato, lo cual Candy notó cuando se acercaba a él.

-Hola-..la pecosa de repente se sintió muy nerviosa-…¿ vas a casa?

- Sí- respondió mecánicamente, y sin poder evitarlo se acercó más a ella, quería aspirar una vez más el olor de sus cabellos rubios-..¿Vienes?

- Sí.. de hecho iba para allá- asomó una sonrisa con los labios apretados. Anthony se fijó en ellos y se perdió por un instante.

- Hace días que no nos vemos- su voz apesadumbrada lo contrarió y lo volvió a la realidad. Ambos se encaminaron uno al lado del otro con rumbo a la mansión.

- Sí, bueno, yo… fui a tu apartamento y no te encontré- declaró el rubio mientras su corazón empezaba a latir de forma acelerada.

-Oh.. no lo sabía- Candy se preguntó por qué el casero no le había informado de ello- yo también vine a la mansión y no te encontré tan sólo a la tía Abuela.

- Sí, me lo dijo- informó para después quedarse callado, los dos seguían caminando y nadie se atrevía a hablar. Candy entonces recordó que cuando Anthony la vio ahí en la calle su sonrisa se había esfumado, lo cual la hundió, no estaba segura pero aquello no podía indicarle nada bueno.

Lo miró de reojo, él mantenía la vista delante, advirtiendo a su alrededor, mientras de vez en cuando fruncía el entrecejo, para después ponerse algo tenso y después se volvía meditabundo, las pocas ocasiones en que se volvió hacia ella, solo instalaba una pequeña y ligera sonrisa, lo cual la hacía sentirse desolada.

Candy entonces volvía su vista de él hacia el frente, tratando de mantener el control y no romperse a llorar ahí, se estaba poniendo algo sentimental pero no podía evitarlo. Empezaba a pensar que Eliza había logrado su objetivo, las cosas con Anthony no volverían a ser igual y ella tenía la culpa.

Anthony a su vez también la veía, cuando notó que su semblante antes sereno, mostraba signos propicios al llanto, mientras oía un gemido poco audible que Candy trato de que él no lo oyera, pero evidentemente fué todo lo contrario.

Anthony detuvo su paso e invariablemente tomó una de sus manos, frente a ellos estaba la imponente mansión.

- Candy…..¿qué pasa?- preguntó alarmado, no le gustaba ver así a Candy en cualquier circunstancia- dime….¿sucede algo?

Candy reprimió las lágrimas que estaban a punto de desbordarse de sus ojos, había mantenido la cabeza un poco agachada para que Anthony no lo advirtiera, pero sus esfuerzos habían sido inútiles. Anthony se acercó a ella y le secó sus ojos algo empañados, al ver que no obtenía respuesta, la abrazó por uno de sus hombros y la llevó dentro.

-Vamos Candy, entremos- atravesaron la enorme verja y minutos después estaban en una de las bancas cercanas al jardín de las rosas. Candy no pudo evitar rememorar lo que había visto días atrás…. a Eliza y a él sentados también en una de las bancas, e hizo lo mismo que había hecho Eliza aquella vez, recargó su cabeza en el hombro de él, pero esta vez Anthony no tenía la vista enfrente del jardín despreocupado, no, esta vez, él sostenía fuertemente sus manos apoyadas en el regazo de ella mientras la miraba fervientemente con sus expresivos ojos azules, al tiempo que alzaba su barbilla con una de sus manos para que le mirara.

- Candy….me preocupas...¿qué pasa?- trataba de sondear a través de los ojos de ella, buscando el motivo-..¿ se trata de Terry?

Candy se sobresaltó un poco al oír el nombre del actor, pero después se sobrepuso…- no, no en realidad. Bajó de nuevo la mirada, para después desviarla hacia otro lado.

Aquellas palabras supusieron un enigma para Anthony, pero creyó que lo mejor era esperar a que Candy hablara.

-Es sólo que… el pensar que puedas llegar a odiarme, me afecta mucho Anthony- respondió ella tras una pausa-.. y yo…

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo Candy?...escucha…jamás, jamás podría odiarte- declaró vehemente mientras sujetaba aún más fuerte sus manos, como para trasmitirle la verdad de sus palabras a través de ellas- no sé por qué piensas eso, pero no será así.

- Pero… estos últimos días que no nos hemos visto, desde que saliste del hospital pensé que no querías hablar conmigo y…. me evitabas- exteriorizó la angustia que reflejaba en sus ojos.

-No Candy…. simplemente he tenido algunas cosas que hacer por ahí… pero no es porque haya querido evitarte, te dije que había ido a verte al apartamento- la respiración que había contenido se había esfumado al ver la naturaleza del problema.

- Pero no estaba- Candy dejó salir un suspiro- Anthony…

Él no la dejó hablar, se aferró al abrazo que le prodigó velozmente-.. no pasa nada Candy, es cierto que no hemos podido platicar como antes, pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse, para eso somos….amigos.

_Amigos_…. Esa palabra sonó extraña a oídos de Candy, pero era verdad. Mientras no pudiera aclarar lo que sucedía en su corazón no podía hacer nada, no quería dañarle, herirle más a ese chico, no, más bien al hombre que le había entregado su corazón para destrozarlo de la peor manera posible.

No, nadie podría persuadirla de no sentirse culpable en gran medida. El abrazo del que era objeto lo había añorado tantas veces desde aquél día en que Anthony había sido dado de alta del hospital y ahora podía inundarse de la calidez y la fuerza de los brazos de él que le brindaban la tranquilidad necesaria una vez más.

- Sí Anthony eres un amigo muy especial para mí. Quisiera que siempre fueras mi mejor amigo- susurró ella, mientras las lágrimas habían desaparecido del todo, una tímida sonrisa se asomaba ahora en ella.

- Lo seré- Anthony sabía que era imposible, no podía mentirle a su corazón, sí, sería su amiga, pero siempre significaría mucho más que la amistad fraterna, mucho más. No pudo evitar pensar en lo poco que duraría esa amistad cercana, no porque no la deseara en absoluto, sino porque presentía que el día que fijara Claud no estaría muy lejano y él no estaba preparado para anunciarle que esa amistad sería puesta a prueba a una distancia que se antojaba algo lejana.

Más bien el dolor que él sentiría a partir de ese día, pero a la vez sabiendo que Candy estaría bien y con el amor de su vida.

::::

* * *

_N/A: Hola! He de suponer que la primera parte les ha de haber gustado a muchas verdad? pero habría sido lo mejor si la pecosa de una vez le hubiera dicho al wero que ya no estaba con Terry, en fin creo que es mejor no apresurarse jeje._

**Oligranchester**: Hi! Jejej es cierto no lo había visto así, pero eso habla de que es una persona fiable no crees? creo que es algo difícil el que se le "salga" decir lo que pasa con Claud pero ya veremos. Eliza planea pero como bien dices no piensa, uhmm es cierto Anthony ama tanto a Candy como el encaprichamiento que ella tiene con el wero, porque yo pienso que más que amarlo es capricho :) Gracias por tus constantes reviews, me alegra mucho que siempre reciba uno de tu parte. Abrazos!

**Fabis**: Holis! Ohhh y yo encantada de que les parezca así, no se nota que es mi adoración verdad? La tía abuela aquí es más humana por decirlo así además de que la vuelta de Anthony la ha hecho cambiar muucho,uhmmm me pregunto cual crees que será su decisión? jejeje. Ahh Thomas es un buen hombre, tan bueno y leal como George, por eso es bueno que Anthony le haya confiado su secreto con respecto a Claud, como bien dices ya era demasiado para el wero hermoso. La pecas ya hizo algo bueno en este capi jeje y por ahora está tanteando y viendo que pasa con ella con respecto a sus galanes.

Jajaja no se nota que quieres mucho a Anthony ehhh y bueno obviamente Anthony es capaz de lo que mencionas y más todo por el bien de Candy.

Jejeje no creas estos 70 y tantos capis me han costado muchísimo, sobre todo en presentar una idea que tenía en mi cabeza y plasmarla por escrito no es muy fácil, pero con Anthony todo es posible verdad?, te mando muchos saludos amix y aquí seguimos.

**Karime**: Hola! Jeje pero que tal leer varios capis de un jalón ehh, me imagino que muchas de ustedes lo hacen así, pero yo no podría aguantar mucho, a menos claro que en verdad no tenga tiempo para nada. Muchas gracias por tus palabras y exactamente como dices, quise y quiero que este fic sea muy especial para ustedes chicas aunque... bueno mejor no digo jijiji. Así es ,Eliza le está ayudando a la pecosa sin saberlo y bueno por eso amamos a Anthony, él es único y capaz de hacer eso por las personas que ama :) Saludos!

::::

_Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews amigas y en el próximo, los preparativos siguen, tendremos a nuestro par de hermanos favoritos y Anthony le hará una visita a Anne._

_Hasta la próxima!_


	77. Chapter 77

_Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki © . Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento._

* * *

**LXXVII**

_Tu corazón siempre late rápido….nunca lo supe porque estaba siempre detrás de tí_

…..

_Días después_

Los días transcurrían invariablemente, al igual que las lluvias, debido a la época era muy poco frecuente el llevar a cabo fastuosas recepciones, pero eso no importaba para una pareja que ansiaba que llegara pronto el día que unirían sus vidas de ahí en adelante.

Tanto Archie como Annie, estaban enfrascados en los últimos preparativos de su próxima boda, que no tenían tiempo para nada más. La Tía Abuela y Albert también estaban muy entusiasmados por el próximo acontecimiento, pensaban que un evento así ayudaría a calmar un poco las preocupaciones que tenían y disfrutar al menos de cierta tranquilidad que últimamente les estaba haciendo falta.

Anthony y Candy después de ese día, habían quedado en verse un poco más a menudo, si su trabajo de enfermera se lo permitía. Ella notaba que Anthony no había cambiado en su trato hacia ella, sin embargo, jamás había vuelto a oír alguna palabra de amor de parte de él, no sabía que sentir respecto a eso, porque ahora eran amigos…. Esa palabra aún extraña para ella considerando que se trataba de Anthony.

Anthony mientras tanto se encontraba aún más angustiado y pensativo. Claud sólo le había comunicado que en los próximos días tendría que reunirse con él, solo esperaba que no fuera precisamente en el día especial del casamiento de su primo. Cierto que antes que nada tendría que ir a ver a aquél doctor en NY, el doctor Adams no había notado algo alarmante en la última visita al hospital, sin embargo lo había apremiado a que se realizara esos estudios.

Determinó que le diría a Albert sobre su decisión justo después de la fiesta, sería el mejor momento.

-¡Primo!- Archie se acercó a él, mientras estaba terminando de arreglar un par de rosales en el jardín. Adoraba poder volver a trabajar en él, si bien el Señor Whitman se había encargado de ellos en todos esos años, ahora había regresado a Lakewod, por lo que se los había dejado a él, sabiendo que Anthony no los descuidaría, sin embargo ahora que estaba a punto de…

-¡Hola Archie! –el rubio lo saludó agitando su mano, sin mirarle, ocupado en su tarea.

- Anthony -el elegante joven atravesó los rosedales con sumo cuidado- pensé que ya habías terminado.

-Falta poco- replicó él quitándose los guantes y secándose el sudor de la frente- aunque las Dulce Candy ya no estén en flor, el resto del rosedal pronto florecerá, ya verás, estarán excepcionales para tu gran día.

-Gracias primo….en verdad aprecio lo que estás haciendo- Archie le dio una palmada en su hombro en señal de camaradería.

-Es parte de mi regalo de bodas- dijo gustoso el joven Brower. Archie lo miró, parecía tranquilo, pensó que podría ser un buen momento para hablar con él. Anthony mientras tanto estaba guardando sus aditamentos de trabajo.

- Anthony… quiero hablar contigo-la voz extrañamente seria de Archie lo alertó, de cualquier forma asintió y esperó a que hablara.

- Aquí no, mejor vayamos a un lugar más fresco- se giró para señalarle la sombra de un grande árbol-¿Qué te parece ahí?... así descansas mientras hablamos.

- Bien…- alcanzó a decir Anthony, quien fué detrás de su primo que ya había empezado a echarse a andar en dirección al lugar indicado por él.

Una vez sentados en la hierba Archie no atinaba a cómo empezar el tema que le interesaba-…. Anthony sé que debe ser algo molesto para tí, pero no puedo dejarlo pasar así tan fácilmente, no mientras yo sepa que hay algo que todavía se puede hacer.

-¿De qué hablas?- replicó atónito el rubio-¿de qué es lo que podría estar molesto?

- De la insistencia, que estoy seguro que la mía no es la única, sé de buena fuente que hasta la Tía ha insistido, pero que te niegas a verlo- Archie se entretenía entre algunos hierbajos que tenía frente a sí algo nervioso.

- Sigo sin entender- dijo tras un suspiro Anthony, aunque empezó a intuir el camino por el que iría aquella conversación.

-De tu negación a luchar por Candy y dejar que ese…..Grandchester se salga con la suya- Archie dejó traslucir su frustración, quería mucho a su primo y no podía decir lo mismo de Terry, así que ver la situación en la que estaban las cosas, no le alegraba en absoluto- no me gusta verlo con ella, es algo que no puedo tolerar, no sé cómo Candy puede estar con un tipo como él.

Anthony que se había mantenido tranquilo empezó a exasperarse un poco-.. Archie por favor no hables así, estamos hablando de Candy y sus sentimientos, ella está con él porque ambos sienten lo mismo.

- ¡No es así!- exclamó impetuoso, se negaba a aceptarlo de ninguna forma-…¡ yo sé que no es así Anthony!, sufrió mucho cuando te creímos muerto, ella te amaba y estoy seguro que ahora que volviste con nosotros eso no ha cambiado y…..

-No …ella ahora está con Terry porque lo ama y no quiero ser egoísta tratando de que eso cambie Archie-objetó el rubio con determinación-no quiero que se sienta presionada de ninguna forma, habría deseado no haberme confesado ese día en la Colina de Pony… ahora comprendo la angustia que debe haber sentido… esa culpa que sentía…..

-¿Culpa?- los ojos de Archie se abrieron ante la revelación- ¿por qué?...

- Porque cree ser la causante de la última crisis, aunque al parecer he logrado hacer que ese pensamiento salga de su cabeza- declaró algo aliviado- y no pienso interponerme más en su relación, no cuando ya he hablado con Terruce, para decirle que no interferiré en su relación y que la haga feliz.

-¡¿Qué has hecho qué?- exclamó azorado su primo- ¡no puedo creerlo!..¿por qué lo hiciste?...no es posible… Anthony…¡ el Anthony que conozco no se dejaría vencer así!… ¡ese Anthony luchaba valientemente contra quien fuera por Candy!.

- Ese Anthony del que hablas, sigue amando a la misma persona y lo hará siempre- expresó melancólico- pero ahora no puede luchar…. no mientras…

Anthony se detuvo, entrecerró uno de sus puños… estuvo a punto de hablar de Claud y su amenaza. Archie lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

- No puede luchar porque sabe que Candy no lo ama y sólo son amigos- terminó el rubio, acongojado, porque sabía que eso era lo que más le detenía, aún a pesar de cualquier amenaza.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que no siente amor por tí?¿Se lo has preguntado?- inquirió el castaño- ¿Es que ese vínculo especial que tanto Stear y yo percibimos desde el momento en que se conocieron... ha desaparecido así tan fácilmente?... yo no lo creo así Anthony… siento que aún existe pero ambos se niegan a verlo… y si esto sigue así los hará infelices a los dos… no quiero que eso suceda Anthony, …¡simplemente me niego a aceptarlo!- se levantó y se detuvo de pie frente a él-¡nunca aceptaré que cedas tu amor por ella a Grandchester!

Y acto seguido se alejó porque presentía que la negativa de Anthony lo exasperaría más.

Anthony lo vió retirarse alterado, jamás lo había visto así, pero nada se podía hacer, si estuviera seguro de que Candy lo amaba, no dudaría en luchar por ese amor, pero no quería verla entre la espada y la pared sabiendo que lo que sentía por Terry se había dado mientras él no estaba con ella, además debía protegerla, eso era ahora lo más importante.

-Lo siento Archie-.. murmuró mientras sus ojos azules se enfocaban en la ya diminuta figura de su primo alejándose-….si estuviera en tu lugar me reprocharía lo mismo.

**OOOOO**

Bajaba tranquilamente las escaleras, hasta llegar al vestíbulo, su madre le había dicho que tenía una horrible jaqueca y que bajaría dentro de un rato más. Atravesó el umbral aún soñolienta, mientras que el alba ya había descendido horas atrás. No se sorprendió demasiado al notar a su hermano ya instalado, desayunando en el comedor de la mansión, al parecer ahora sí había dormido en casa, tal vez el dinero que recibía no había sido suficiente la última vez.

- Buen día Neal – saludó a su hermano- aunque ya no es tiempo para decir eso. Se fijó en que el sol estaba en su plenitud, finalmente se encogió de hombros, qué más daba.

- Hola hermanita- Neal ya había terminado y sólo leía el periódico local, aunque sin leer en realidad, sólo le daba vueltas y vueltas sin encontrar nada interesante-¿ cómo estás?, ¿Cómo te va con el primo?

Eliza hizo una mueca de disgusto-….no muy bien en verdad, apenas y he podido charlar un par de veces con él, no he podido verlo, aún cuando prácticamente he ido todos los días a la mansión.

-Mmm digno de ese Brower- farfulló mientras nuevamente se concentraba sin un punto fijo en el periódico- parece que está huyendo de ti.

-¡Cállate!, no estoy de humor para tus bromas, todavía no me explico cómo esa mosca muerta de Susana se arrepintió, si hubiera seguido adelante con esa parte del plan…

-Ahí está la falla, aunque hubiera querido, ese Grandchester no sería tan idiota dos veces para volver con ella, no lo imagino.

-Lo sé, pero tenía la seguridad de que ella al menos lo haría, pero nada de eso pasó- resopló indignada ante el recuerdo de ello-la muy tonta, decidió dejarlo libre por segunda vez.

-¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer?- preguntó él mientras por fin dejaba la maraña de papeles y le ponía atención- ese maldito Grandchester sigue con Candy, y Anthony, bueno….nada más no te..

-No sé, por ahora las cosas no están tan mal, mientras ésa se mantenga fuera de mi vista y también de Anthony, tengo que seguir intentándolo.

Neal, miró a su hermana, la admiraba. Admiraba esa fortaleza, que bien sabía él que carecía, por eso siempre había estado con ella, apoyándole en todos y cada uno de sus planes, entendía la fascinación y el amor que decía sentir por Anthony porque de alguna manera, era lo mismo que él sentía por Candy, aunque todo había transcurrido en forma diferente. Eliza se había enamorado de Anthony desde pequeños y él…él no sabía por qué pero aquella huérfana poco a poco se adentró dentro de su corazón. Sabía que no tendría oportunidad, ella jamás podría verlo con otros ojos por más que lo intentara. Esa realidad la pudo ver completamente en los últimos días, pero ahora lo que más importaba no era él, sino su hermana.

- Tenemos que ver que más se puede hacer, y arreglar ese fallo que concernía a Susana- decía con desgana mientras miraba a la mucama que se alejaba deprisa, tras dejarle el desayuno.

- Olvidémonos de ella, ahora sólo hay que esperar a ver qué pasa, mientras esperamos el día que Anthony se vaya…- dijo como si nada.

Eliza se volteó para mirarle estupefacta, _¿había oído bien?_

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- inquirió muy extrañada y repitió las mismas palabras de él- …¿el día que Anthony se vaya…?

- Sí hermanita,¿ ya lo sabías no?...¡Ohhh es cierto no te lo he dicho!- se recriminó a sí mismo divertido-que Anthony se irá a NY.

-¡¿Cómo?...pero….¿porqué?- exclamó alarmada-…¿cómo es que tú lo sabes?

- Ya ves,- declaró triunfante-…sin querer fui un día de estos a la mansión y escuché al Tío Abuelo decirle eso a la Tía…al parecer el médico le dijo que necesita hacerse unos estudios médicos en esa ciudad, no sé para qué.

-¡¿Es….es…verdad lo que dices Neal?- exclamó la pelirroja, no sabiendo si sentirse mal ó bien por la información que le estaba dando su hermano-..¿estás seguro?

- Tan seguro como de que nadie más lo sabe- explicó él triunfante- ó al menos Candy no lo sabe, por lo que oí escucharle no quieren que ella sepa que necesita esos estudios.

Eliza estaba asombrada por esa noticia, Anthony tenía que irse allá, pero entonces una inquietud la asaltó, eso quería decir que Anthony no estaba bien, probablemente tenía algo….una enfermedad, que no querían confirmar a menos que esos estudios lo mostraran así… no sabía que tipo de enfermedad sería , pero todo eso no le daba buena espina.

-¿Sabes cuándo se irá?- no tenía idea de cuando, pero imaginaba que no tardaría en irse.

- No, pero no creo que lo haga ahora en estos días que el idiota de Cornwell se case con su princesita, yo creo que será después de eso-respondió su hermano, confiando en lo que decía-aunque lo mejor sería que te prepararas.

-¿Pepararme?..¿yo?...¿yo .porque habría de…?- murmuró ella, pero la idea que estaba insinuando su hermano se le antojó de lo más brillante- ¡es cierto!, eres inteligente Neal…

- Siempre lo he sido- balbuceó él orgulloso, como si estuviera consciente de que eso fuera verdad- es sólo que todos están ciegos de eso… excepto tú querida hermanita.

- Neal…. Neal… ahora me alegro de tenerte como hermano, lástima que sigas enamorado de la mosca muerta de Candy, pero no importa- Eliza se levantó muy animada de la silla del comedor- estoy segura de que ella no sabe nada de esto y …¡ésa será mi gran oportunidad!, tenemos que estar atentos para saber qué día será…

**OOOOO**

Se detuvo frente a la puerta, dentro se oían voces, una evidentemente era de Anne y la otra, sin temor a equivocarse, se trataba de Anthony.

Empujó la puerta y entró en la habitación con una enorme sonrisa. Anne estaba sentada cómodamente frente a la ventana en una de las sillas cercanas, mientras que Anthony estaba a su lado, ambos contemplando el ambiente de la calle. Candy se acercó a ellos y Anthony percibió su presencia.

- Hola Candy- se acercó a ella y la besó en la mejilla- vine a saludar a Miss Anne, me pidió que la visitara en cuanto pudiera y hoy he venido precisamente a charlar con ella.

-Que bien Anthony- Candy estaba contenta, sin embargo su corazón se ensombreció un poco al saber que no era a ella alguien había venido a ver, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para Anne. Sin embargo se repuso-..Anne había estado deseosa de conocerte desde que supo que eras tú quien estuvo en todos estos años en la otra habitación.

- Es verdad, y puedo comprobar lo que me dijo Candy- se adelantó Anne sonriente- que Anthony Brower era un ser magnífico, amable y lleno de bondad. Anne se detuvo para examinar sus semblantes, Candy se había sonrojado, mientras que Anthony se mostraba un poco turbado, aunque también un ligero sonrojo aparecía en su cara, el cual desapareció fugazmente tras unos segundos.

- Creo que Candy exageró...- sonrió él disimulando que aquellas palabras le habían llegado al corazón, a la vez que se imaginaba que Candy las había mencionado cuando lo creía muerto.

-¿Es así?- replicó Anne divertida al verlos, ahora estaba completamente convencida de lo que sospechaba-para mí no lo es, y lo encuentro perfectamente posible, debido a mi intuición y también confío en la de Candy.

- Anne….- Candy no sabía que decir, se sentía inquieta y a la vez expuesta. Anthony al darse cuenta de la situación trató de enmendarla un poco-…..probablemente Candy haya hecho uso de la profunda amistad que nos une, aunque debo admitir con pena que aumenta mi ego, por lo que debo a su vez decir que Candy es una chica maravillosa, valiente y dulce como jamás he conocido.

_Ni conoceré, estoy seguro… _

- Bueno parece que la habitación se inundará de elogios- replicó Anne aún más divertida de la situación, no dudaba de que harían una hermosa pareja, muy diferente a la de Terry y Candy, no podía decir si mejor o peor, pero estaba segura de que el amor entre las personas que tenía frente a ellas, flotaba a su alrededor. De Anthony estaba segura, al advertir que él la miraba disimuladamente, pero de Candy, podía notar aún sus dudas-..así que cambiaré de tema, ya que estás aquí Candy, quiero decirte algo.

Anthony hizo además de dirigirse hacia la puerta cuando Anne lo detuvo-…. No es necesario, puedes quedarte, es simple lo que quiero decirles.

Anthony se volvió sobre los pocos pasos que había dado y se detuvo junto a Candy que la miraba atenta.

-Me iré por un tiempo de Chicago- explicó mientras se levantaba, Anthony se apresuró a ayudarle, pero ella hizo un gesto de que no era necesario-creo que ya es hora de dejar este lugar y enfrentar mis miedos.

-¿Miedos?- Candy se sorprendió, jamás Anne había dado muestras de llevar en su alma algo que la atormentara, nunca había dado muestras de ello.

-Sí Candy, perdona que no te haya mencionado nada, es sólo que no quise que te preocuparas-le confió la mujer–...hace tiempo perdí a un ser muy querido, creí que nunca más podría volver a verla, pero me han informado de que no es así. Mi hija, a la que no volví a ver desde que nació está viva y no muerta como yo pensaba.

-¡¿Tienes una hija?- exclamó Candy muy sorprendida ante la confesión de Anne.

- Sí, me dijeron que ella no había sobrevivido después del parto y eso me dolió mucho, tanto que enfermé, he estado así desde ese día, entrado y salido por largas temporadas en este hospital, pero más que enferma en realidad, solo he estado aquí para encontrar paz y tranquilidad, eso no quiere decir que no haya pescado alguna que otra enfermedad en este sitio -añadió divertida.

- ¿Entonces cómo supo que su hija seguía con vida?- preguntó Anthony que todavía no salía de su asombro.

-Hace poco un amigo de mi esposo siguió la labor que él se había propuesto, mi esposo falleció hace algunos años y le encargó a su amigo que velara por mí y siguiera la investigación de nuestra hija, porque antes de morir supo que ella no había muerto sino que nos fue robada.

-¡Dios mío!... es increíble- Candy no daba crédito a las palabras de Anne- ¿Por qué habrán hecho algo así?

Anthony entonces cayó en cuenta de que Anne también pertenecía a la nobleza, no lo había considerado antes, pero el piso exclusivo en donde tanto él como Anne habían estado en estos años no podía ser ocupado por nadie más que alguien de alto rango y con el poder económico para hacerlo, además observando a Anne, podía distinguirse en ella su aristocracia y su figura propia de una dama de alta sociedad…¿ qué le había hecho recluirse en un hospital?... ahora tenía la respuesta.

-En todo este tiempo él ha estado buscando por todo el país, pero no habían hallado pistas, hasta hace poco, no había querido decirme porque ha habido otras pistas que han resultado falsas, pero ahora cree que ha hallado algo y yo… yo quiero esta vez ayudarle.

-Anne…¿puedo preguntarte algo?- Anthony tenía algunas ideas en la cabeza, pero no estaba muy seguro de que era lo que obtendría.

-Sí Anthony…aunque creo que ya has deducido algo- la mujer lo miró con una sonrisa.

- Tú perteneces a la nobleza- a lo que Anne asintió- ¿pero entonces de dónde es tu familia?

- De Escocia- respondió ella- mi esposo y yo vinimos a América tras una pista que nos indicaba que nuestra hija la trajeron a este continente.

-¡Igual que los Andrew!- exclamó Candy que no se había perdido nada de la conversación- los Andrew también son de Escocia.

- Lo sé Candy, aunque últimamente no hemos entablado comunicación con ellos- los miró a ambos- bueno con su familia en sí.

- Albert tampoco debió darse cuenta-reflexionó la rubia para después iluminarse su cara ante una idea que llegó fugazmente- Anne…..

- Sí, yo también he querido ir a visitarlos….tal vez dentro de poco- prometió a lo que Candy se pudo muy feliz.

-Candy creo que ya es hora de que me vaya-… dijo Anthony al mirar de reojo el reloj de pared de la habitación-Marie no debe tardar y me dirá que ya excedí el tiempo de visita.

- Está bien Anthony- contestó ella, mientras el rubio se despedía de Anne. Después se acercó a Candy, extendió sus manos, tocó sus mejillas y depositó un beso en ellas, Candy inmediatamente se sonrojó, mientras que Anthony le sonreía.

- Hasta luego Anne, y espero de corazón que logres hallar a tu hija- el rubio le miró convencido de que así sería.

-Gracias Anthony...yo también lo espero- Anne le agradeció su noble gesto.

-Nos vemos Candy- Anthony entonces se encaminó a la puerta de la habitación mientras que Candy le seguía con la mirada todavía turbada. Anne advirtió lo que había pasado y sonrió para sí.

-Definitivamente mucho más encantador de lo que me habías mencionado- expuso ella divertida, al ver la expresión de Candy.

-Él siempre ha sido así- Candy recordó que había conquistado de pequeña su corazón por su forma de ser y ahora no podía ser vulnerable a ello, no desde que se había reencontrado.

-Deberías escuchar a tu corazón- le aconsejó la mujer, como había venido haciéndolo desde varios días atrás.

- Trato de hacerlo Anne, pero creo que me confundo más y más cada vez que los veo- declaró la rubia algo desconsolada- he hablado con Terry de ello, y ha aceptado que volvamos a ser amigos.

- Supongo que no fue tan sencillo, por lo que me has contado de él.

- No, pero lo aceptó- Candy soltó un suspiro al recordar lo difícil que había sido. Sabía que se sentía dolido, pero era lo mejor, antes de lastimarlo aún más.

- Candy….- Anne se acercó a ella y tomó sus manos, la miró a la vez seria y también como si estuviera frente a su propia hija, porque eso era lo que sentía hacia ella- Candy…no quiero que te precipites, sin embargo si no defines lo que sientes realmente corres el riesgo de perder el amor de tu vida, sé que estás confundida, pero el corazón nunca lo está, es sólo nuestra mente la que logra confundirnos, pero debe sincronizarse con él y escucharle sin oposiciones ni peros..¿ me entiendes Candy?.

- Sí… creo que sí- contestó ella- gracias Anne, eso haré. Y ahora también debo irme, los deberes me llaman- Candy estaba más tranquila, se separó de Anne y se acercó a la puerta.

-Recuérdalo Candy tu corazón nunca se equivoca y entre más pronto lo tengas claro será lo mejor para tí. –soltó Anne antes de que ella desapareciera tras la puerta asintiéndole.

- _Y para Anthony_….murmuró finalmente- _porque sé que él es el amor de tu vida._

::::

* * *

_N/A: Hola chicas! Ufff 77 capítulos, ¿creían que esto se alargaría así? yo no, cuando veía como se iban incrementando más y más no podía creerlo, creo que cuando estaba escribiendo estos capítulos estaba publicando aquí en FF alrededor del capitulo 20 ó 30 no sabría decirlo, así que cuando mencioné que llevaba varios capítulos de colchón no mentía jejeje. Me gustó la conversación de Archie y Anthony aunque el final de la misma no mucho, y qué decir de Neal que sabe que el wero se va y ahora Eliza también lo sabe! Adoro ver a Anthony sonrojado uhmm si pudiera hacer que eso pasara más a menudo jejeje. _

**Oligranchester**: Hi!Así es, sin embargo no será tan fácil, el tiempo pasará pero en este caso para la pecosa no será un aliado :( jejej así es, Anthony también es obstinado, y luego con todo lo que trae en su cabeza,mmm no está poniendo demasiado atención a los detalles que los demás ven en Candy, así que sobre el acercamiento, pues los hay, no me gusta a mí tampoco verlos distanciados pero que se le va a hacer jijiji. Abrazos!

**Karime**: Hola! Era imprescindible que eso pasara, creo que era algo inevitable, sip la pecosa hizo lo que mejor podía hacer por ahora. Ohh si, yo la envidio profundamente cada vez que ella está así con Anthony jejeej, pienso lo mismo, yo que ella lo hubiera besado por todo su bello rostro :3 Es cierto, Anthony está algo afectado por todo lo que está pasando, tal vez como él lo dijo, por ahora le alivia un poco..sólo un poquito que no esté con él y así ella esté a salvo de Claud. Verdad? por eso lo amamos mucho mucho XD. Saludos!

**Fabis**:Hola amixx! Jejeje yo también quiero uno así!, pero nada de sacrificios, si no ¿como podría estar con él? no no no. Jeje ahh te referías a lo que haría la pecas, pues sip, era de esperarse, creo que Terry también lo preveía pero no quiso admitirlo hasta que le cayó la bomba jijiji. Pues el actor se tiene confianza y no será tan fácil que se dé por vencido, jajaja esa interrupción fue muy comentada en el capítulo que se dió..¿habría cambiado algo? jaja por supuesto, pero a alguien se le ocurrió que eso jamás se diera en ese momento y por lo pronto Archie hizo su intento, creo que al menos cambió un poquito en la cerrazón de Anthony de no luchar aunque no se note.

Ejem, ejem, pues al parecer Claud ha mencionado algo así, por lo pronto hay un viaje imprescindible a NY, después de eso que pasara? i ni yo lo sé! Thomas aparecerá si no me equivoco en el sig. capi y veremos sus impresiones sobre la revelación de Anthony. Candy y Anthony de alguna manera tendrán al menos un par de momentos así y ahí no tengo duda de que el wero es feliz, junto a Candy así que espero y te guste :) Jejej sip lo admito desde que lo conocí en el anime se robó una gran parte de mi corazón, y el espacio de AMDA ha contribuido mucho en ello, gracias Ady!

Ese pero tiene un porqué..lo sabrás muy pronto, no sé que pensarán cuando eso llegue pero bueno dejemos eso por la paz y muchas muchas gracias por tus elogios y encantada de que sea parte de tus favoritos,muchos saludos y abrazos amix!

**lore de brower**: Holis! Uhh tenía tiempo sin leer review tuyo amiga jejej si muchas cositas han pasado verdad? en realidad Claud sólo lo ha citado una vez, esa misma en que Thomas los vió :( y lo que ese hombre quiere parece que es venganza, pero.. saber que es Anthony a quien tuvo en sus manos ha removido algunas cosas en él, esperemos que sea para bien, el wero al parecer padece una enfermedad del corazón, la gravedad de la misma no se sabe hasta que el médico especialista lo vea :( Saludos!

**MonyAATAS**: Hi! Uff verdad que sí? tan cálidos y tan amorosos que deben ser...ehmm pues sí, para la pecosa debe ser difícil la decisión entre Terry y Anthony, para mí no jajaja. Anthony cree que si habla sobre Claud puede cernir el peligro en la familia, sabe de lo que ese hombre es capaz y además parece que quiere averiguar qué es lo que realmente sucede y que pasa con esa venganza de la que él le habló cuando estuvo secuestrado, tal vez se está arriesgando demasiado :( Igualmente saludos!

**Sasyta**: Hola! Sobre Thomas se sabrá en el próximo capítulo, parte de lo que sucede lo he mencionado en la contestación anterior, así es parece que la pecosa hizo lo mejor para todos y sobre Claud, pronto tendremos noticias de él.

::::

_Uff muchos comentarios que contestar aquí.. gracias por sus reviews y en el próximo, tendremos otro momento Anthony-Candy, particularmente agridulce._

_Chao!_


	78. Chapter 78

_Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki © . Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento._

* * *

**LXXVIII**

_Quiero expresar lo que siento pero no deseo llorar….¿Donde es que lo puedo gritar?_

…..

Miró la invitación que reposaba en el fino y único mueble de la habitación completamente vacía. Minutos antes uno de los criados la había traído mientras él estaba distraído pensando en un par de cosas.

Mientras pensaba en ello notó que había descuidado un poco una de sus misiones, pero la otra se encontraba presente en cada instante. En cada paso que daba desde que recordaba haber tenido en su poder a aquél extraño.. en ese entonces con un parecido sorprendente al patriarca de esa familia, desde ese día, todo se desencadenó hasta lo que era ahora.

En poco tiempo saldría de la ciudad no sin antes tomar precauciones sobre lo que vendría después, Sin embargo la verdad era que no estaba seguro de lo que ocurriría a continuación. La revelación sobre el origen del chico lo había abrumado tanto que, por un ínfimo instante había estado a punto de desistir.

Sabía, de acuerdo a los pocos momentos que había estado con él, que era alguien de palabra, aunque también había distinguido que no era fácil amedrentarlo, no sabía qué era lo que lo motivaba a aceptar aquél convenio, creía en un principio que lo más lógico sería que estuviera infundado por el miedo hacia su persona, tal y como lo notaba en algunos de sus criados y esbirros que se limitaban a mantener la cabeza baja y evitar mirarle, sin embargo Anthony no lo hacía, le miraba con aquél fuego valiente en los ojos, esos ojos que le causaban a la vez tormento y rabia, pero que de ninguna manera podía ignorar.

No, no era miedo lo que tenía, tal vez era algo más que no podía descifrar del todo, pero estaba seguro de que una parte de ello sería un innegable sentido de protección a su familia, el chico amaba su familia no tenía duda de ello, pero había algo más…..

Sí… aquella ligera amenaza había surtido efecto, Anthony sabía lo que él sería capaz de hacer si se desobedecían sus órdenes, pero aun así tomaría sus precauciones para asegurarse de que en un momento dado, de último minuto algo pudiera salier diferente a lo calculado.

Había pensado en volver a su país natal, tenía tanto tiempo de haberse alejado de ahí y deseaba regresar, pero la guerra estaba en su apogeo y hacer cualquier tipo de viaje hacia el otro continente significaba tomar un riesgo muy grande, así que había optado por permanecer por el momento en América, pero ahora estaba considerando realizar el arriesgado viaje.

Mientras tanto, en cuanto el chico se reuniera con él, decidiría en el transcurso a dónde iría, lo primordial era alejarlo del poder y la influencia de su familia. Eso sería el principio de su venganza.

Miró de nuevo la invitación con el emblema ya fijo hace mucho tiempo en su memoria. En dos días era el compromiso de uno de los sobrinos de William Andrew que a partir de ese momento estrecharía sus lazos con una familia noble, los Brighter. Esa unión no representaba mucho para él, y entonces había decidido ignorar la invitación y todo lo que eso conllevaba, suficiente había sido con la anterior fiesta que le había traído la mayor de las sorpresas, rabia y satisfacción al mismo tiempo que un profundo desagrado por esas celebraciones.

Se movió algo incómodo al recordar cuan gradualmente esa aversión había ido creciendo mientras crecía…. no…. no había sido así, recordaba que en su niñez esperaba con mucha ilusión esas fiestas que eran muy frecuentes en su familia, los innumerables invitados, la pompa y las luces alrededor, eso le fascinaba en aquellos días. Ahora era muy diferente, lo hastiaban y prefería mantener su vida en solitario, solo visitando en ocasiones a esa persona por la que todavía mantenía un sentimiento de amistad.

- ¿Ya está todo listo?- preguntó en cuanto sintió la presencia de alguien detrás de él.

- Sí Señor, en este momento están empacando y embalando todo para depositarlo en los carruajes- informó el hombre detrás de él.

Claud se acercó a la ventana con vista en la calle para verlo por sí mismo. No extrañaría Chicago aun cuando había permanecido bastante tiempo en la ciudad. La tarde iba tocando a su fin.

-¿Le has enviado la información del encuentro…?- preguntó de nuevo a su interlocutor.

- Sí, lo he entregado personalmente, como fueron sus instrucciones- declaró el otro complacido de haber llevado a cabo esa misión- además ya están avisados los hombres que se quedarán y que más adelante nos seguirán.

- Bien….-Claud suspiró profundamente, el plan estaba en marcha. Salió junto con su guardaespaldas sin siquiera notar que la invitación se había quedado en el mueble …ó más bien dejándola ahí sin importarle lo que pasara con ella, no así para el otro hombre, que la advirtió y la tomó consigo pensando que la desecharía en la primera oportunidad que se le presentara.

**OOOOO**

Caía el día y ella había terminado rendida después de la larga jornada de trabajo, ahora sólo quería descansar, sin embargo la inquietud que había presentido desde que se levantara no se había ido del todo, pensaba que con el transcurrir del día y concentrándose en el trabajo esa sensación se iría….. pero no era así.

No había motivos según recordara para tener esa sensación de desasosiego, en un par de días Annie se casaría y ella estaba muy contenta por su amiga y por Archie, sin embargo inconscientemente esa sensación molesta seguía invadiéndola, distrayéndola por momentos en el trabajo sin nada a qué atribuírselo.

Ahora estaba en casa y parecía que se acrecentaba, se sentó en el mullido sofá para tratar de calmarse, entonces recordó que tal vez si se entretenía en algo lograría desviar su mente. Recordó entonces lo entretenido que era cocinar galletas mientras estaba en el Hogar de Pony, la hermana María le había enseñado a hacerlas y aunque requirió algunas quemadas en sus manos ó dejar que las galletas llegaran a parecer carbón, la realidad era que siempre se divertía haciéndolas aunque no llegaran a hacerse comestibles.

El recuerdo la animó y se puso manos a la obra, el olor inundó todo el departamento y ella se preguntaba si sus vecinos no tardarían en venir atraídos por el olor. Previendo aquello había hecho bastantes para regalar. No bien había pensado en ello, minutos después un timbre sonaba como dándole la razón.

Candy se quitó los guantes con los que apenas había sacado una charola y dejado puesta en la mesa de la cocina, para encaminarse a la puerta. Se preguntó quién habría sido el primer vecino en acudir al llamado del olor delicioso. Cual fue su sorpresa al advertir la persona que estaba parada en el umbral. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que el olor podría llegar en segundos a algunos kilómetros, podría creerle en ese mismo instante.

-Ohh….- lo miró todavía sorprendida al observar aquellos rasgos de devastador atractivo tan cerca. Un intenso rubor apareció en su rostro, notando como había pensado anteriormente, que eso solo pasaba cuando estaba tan cerca de él, como en ese instante_….¿por qué últimamente eso sucedía?..._

-Hola Candy…- él a su vez le respondió con esa sonrisa característica, mientras miraba el pañuelo en su cabeza y su sonrojo, lo que indicaba que, el olor delicioso provenía de este mismo sitio, desviando por unos minutos la sensación de desasosiego que traía consigo.

- Pero….¿qué haces aquí?- la pregunta salió sin que ella se diera cuenta, podía decirse que era debido a la sorpresa que todavía no la abandonaba.

Él frunció un poco el ceño, presintiendo que tal vez no era el mejor momento-… perdona Candy, tal vez debía avisarte que vendría pero…..creo que no aprendí de la última vez que vine y no te encontré….veo que estás ocupada….lo mejor será…

-¡No!... espera - Candy lo detuvo cuando se había dado la vuelta apesadumbrado.- Por favor pasa.

Después de sopesar un poco la situación, finalmente accedió, al final de cuentas a eso venía.

El olor se hizo con mayor presencia por todo el apartamento y mientras entraba no pudo evitar sentirse acongojado….esta faceta de Candy no la olvidaría jamás.

-¿Quieres?- le preguntó mientras se adentraba en la cocina-… acabo de prepararlas. Se acercó a él con la bandeja y el rubio tomó un par.

- No sabía que el arte culinario se te pudiera dar tan bien- dijo él tras un mordisco con el cual comprobó lo que pensaba.

- Pero no ha sido fácil…..-recordó ella mientras se sentaba en el sofá al lado de él-…podría decirse que tuve que hacer muchos ensayos- lo miró divertida, él correspondió a su gesto mientras la miraba intensamente.

- Pues al final tuvo su recompensa, son las más deliciosas que he probado- declaró entusiasmado al mismo tiempo que le confiaba algo- pero no le digas a la Tía Abuela, ella se sentiría ofendida si le dijera que las tuyas la superan.

- ¡Ohh Anthony!- la rubia rió muy divertida al imaginar la expresión que tendría la matriarca, mientras le daba un ligero empujón en su brazo, el cual Anthony retuvo entre una de sus manos sin que ella lo advirtiera por el momento. La risa de ella era un bálsamo entre su tormenta interior que se había desatado cuando recibió el sobre de ese hombre un par de horas antes.

No quería abrirlo, pero sabía que dentro del mismo se hallaba el día en que se separaría de quienes más amaba, especialmente de la persona que estaba junto a él, que aunque ella no sintiera lo mismo, ahora eso no le pesaba tanto como el de verse separado de Candy. Extrañaría su sonrisa, su franca risa alegre y jovial, su cabello rubio, sus hermosos ojos verdes, sus manos suaves…..

Candy al calmarse notó el contacto de la mano de Anthony y entonces lo miró, notó que él la veía con una mezcla de dolor y ternura, ello hizo que de nuevo viniera esa desazón sin sentido que experimentara en el día, pero eso pronto desapareció porque Anthony la soltó para mirar nuevamente hacia donde estaban las galletas y tomar otra para comerla con sumo deleite.

- Sí… muy deliciosas- le dijo cuando hubo terminado- ¿puedo llevarme algunas para el camino?. Hizo ademán de levantarse.

-¿Ya te vas?- preguntó ella algo contrariada, pues siempre disfrutaba mucho su compañía y ésta no había sido la excepción.

- Sí, sólo vine a ver como estabas- se levantó y esperó mientras Candy envolvía en un pañuelo algunas de ellas- además ya es algo tarde y debes descansar.

-Sólo espero que días como estos se repitan y vengas más seguido a probar mis artes culinarias como dices- replicó divertida.

Anthony sólo sonrió ante el significado de aquello. Internamente el dolor se acrecentó velozmente.

Candy continuó con alegría-…porque ¿ vendrás verdad?...tienes que decirme que todo lo que cocino está delicioso.

- Trataré…- respondió simplemente.

- Entonces es una promesa- declaró ella felizmente, creyendo que él también lo hacía, se levantó y lo acompañó a la puerta.

- Hasta luego Candy- se despidió besando su mejilla.

- Nos vemos Anthony…. y no olvides avisarme la próxima vez cuando vengas- respondió ella felizmente, cerró la puerta y pensó que aquella visita le había hecho mucho bien, suspiró profundamente y alegre regresó a la cocina para guardar las galletas recién horneadas.

Mientras que él había permanecido todavía enfrente de esa puerta mirando, sin ver en realidad nada, quería llevarse esas imágenes de una Candy feliz grabadas en sus ojos y en el corazón, sin embargo el dolor todavía lo tenía oprimido, mientras que súbitamente empezó a faltarle el aire de nuevo. Jadeó.

"No… no aquí "- pensó mientras se apoyaba en la pared y se recargaba en ella tocándose el pecho , hizo un esfuerzo supremo por jalar aire y tratar de recobrarse. Después de unos minutos cuando logró hacerlo, lentamente descendió las escaleras.

Más tarde Candy no podía dormir, después de ver a Anthony ese día, las palabras de Anne volvieron a ella.

"…._si no defines lo que sientes realmente corres el riesgo de perder el amor de tu vida, sé que estás confundida, pero el corazón nunca lo está, es sólo nuestra mente la que logra confundirnos, pero debe sincronizarse con él y escucharle sin oposiciones ni peros_….."

- El corazón nunca se equivoca- evocó mientras poco a poco el sueño iba venciéndola y las imágenes de Terry y Anthony se presentaban ante ella, siendo que una de ellas empezaba a cobrar más fuerza que la otra, con un brillo intenso dejando la otra algo atrás y opaca.

Pero Candy ya no lo percibiría conscientemente.

**OOOOO**

No dejaba de darle vueltas y vueltas al asunto, simplemente era algo que jamás podría considerarse echar al olvido… ni por un instante. Había tantas cosas involucradas… no le gustaba nada el plan del joven, sin embargo era necesario, y debían tener mucho cuidado, Claud era un hombre perspicaz.

En todos esos días que habían pasado después de lo referido por Anthony, Thomas había estado muy preocupado, seguía cumpliendo con sus obligaciones para con la Tía Abuela, y algunos otros encargos de parte de Albert, sin embargo su mente volvía al asunto de Anthony.

Después de que él le confesara días atrás que había sido Claud quién lo había torturado casi hasta llevarlo a la muerte, una rabia inmensa lo había colmado, sin embargo al mismo tiempo se había sorprendido mucho de que Anthony no lo percibiera así, permanecía algo ensimismado, pero ningún signo de coraje por lo que le había sucedido meses atrás con su secuestro se mostraba en él, tan sólo ansiedad y pesadumbre.

Aun así también le afectaba verlo así… no sabía que era lo mejor, si querer verlo con furia por lo que le habían hecho o como en este caso, aparentemente tranquilo y muy consciente de la situación que enfrentaban.

Se preguntaba si estaba bien ocultarle todo esto al Sr. William, ni él ni George tenían la más mínima idea, algunas veces había estado a punto de decírselo a alguno de los dos, pero entonces recordaba que Anthony le había dado su confianza y no podría traicionarle.

Y aunque había tratado de hallarle alguna otra solución al problema, no encontraba otra más que hacer por ahora lo que Claud le había indicado a Anthony, además el mismo joven Brower había expresado el consentimiento a hacer lo que Claud solicitaba, alejarse de los Andrew hasta ahora ésa había sido la única orden de ese hombre.

Entonces él, queriendo hacer que desistiera de seguir las órdenes de Claud por temor a una venganza, diciéndole que la familia Andrew era más poderosa, y no podía enfrentarse a ella, Anthony simplemente respondió que no permitiría ni por un instante que Claud cambiara de opinión y decidiera que alguien más ocupara su lugar en lo que se refería de su venganza, no quería imaginar si por la mente de ese hombre decidiera que fuera alguien como la Tía Abuela o….Candy.

Thomas lo sabía, además según lo que le había contado el rubio de ese hombre, parecía estar satisfecho con que Anthony no se hubiera resistido y lo atribuía a que sabía muy bien de lo lejos que era capaz de llegar, sin embargo desde un inicio Thomas no entendía por qué tenía que ser precisamente Anthony.

Pensó que posiblemente debiera ser porque en un futuro no muy lejano el joven sería quien heredaría la fortuna y el poder de los Andrew de parte de su Tío, según algo que le había mencionado George. Anthony tan pronto resolviera su problema de salud, estudiaría una carrera que le hiciera hacerse cargo de algunos proyectos del consorcio junto con Archie, pero que Albert depositaba toda la confianza en su sobrino para dejarle las riendas una vez que tuviera suficiente experiencia.

Todo eso lo abrumaba, pero como no sabían los reales planes de Claud, Anthony se había empeñado, entre otras cosas a continuar como lo estaban haciendo, Thomas creyó que si apelaba al amor que sabía sentía el chico por Candy lo haría desistir de irse, pero al parecer no era así y no entendía el porqué.

Todavía no le había dicho si se habían comunicado con él para fijar la fecha en que dejaría a su familia, pero aun así la primer parada independientemente de los planes de Claud era Nueva York. El hombre no había puesto objeción en que Anthony visitara el doctor, al parecer confiaba en el joven, sin embargo Thomas se preguntaba si sólo esa confianza que depositaba en él había sido suficiente.

No obstante, no se quedaría tranquilo, por lo menos él personalmente cubriría el primer paso y podría estar algo cerca por si algo sucediera, además también estaba preocupado por su salud, aunque no se notara Anthony se había desmejorado, probablemente el corazón tenía algo que ver. Tendría que hablar con él y decirle que no demorara más la visita al especialista.

_Albert debería saberlo….. _–pensó mientras cerraba sus ojos y se aprestaba a descansar un poco.

::::

* * *

_N/A: Hola chicas! Claud empieza a moverse, uhmmm Candy por ahora está algo tranquila y el wero con una nube de preocupación por lo que hará :( y Thomas manteniéndose en la promesa que le hizo a Anthony, ¿debería romperla y aceptar las consecuencias de eso?_

**Oligranchester**: Hola! Pues nop, Anne no es la mamá de Candy :( creo que sería algo muy previsible, así que no lo consideré en ningún momento. Jejeje eso si Anne se las sabe todas y también cayó bajo el encanto de Anthony jeje, sobre Eliza, es lo más seguro, aunque ella no sabe cuando será el día en que el wero se vaya a NY. Gracias por seguirla y cuento contigo de aquí al final! jeje. Abrazos!

**Karime**:Hi! Eliza ya tiene un aliciente más y que mejor que ir detrás de Anthony mientras Candy no esté enterada :( Es cierto, aquí si la pecosa no aclara nada, pues por más que les digan no pasará nada, sin embargo el tiempo para Candy se le está acabando sin que ella lo sepa y eso no es nada bueno. Ejem pues sí pasará eso del baile, ¿ayudará a definir de una vez por todas que lo ama sólo a él?Saludos!

**Fabis**: Holis!Uhmmm yo tampoco sé jejeje pero lo que si sé es que es mi mega adoración :). Archie siempre ha querido a Anthony y trata de que la felicidad lo alcance a él con Candy, se desespera al ver que no pasa nada al igual que Annie y tratan de hacer algo, pero si la pecosa no define de una vez lo que ya sabemos jejej pues no se avanza nada y pues Anthony al menos ya reconoció que si Candy lo amara, el asunto con Claud, quedaría en segundo término. Jjajaja es cierto, por eso a mí me caen bien los Leagan, siempre queriendo hacer maldades y el resultado es el contrario, al menos así lo percibía en el anime, y si sinquerer acerca más a la parejita. Anne es toda una dama y como dices muy inteligente, creo que cualquiera y no sólo Anne se ha dado cuenta de lo que pasa,lo bueno es que la pecas la toma mucho en cuenta :) jejeje lástima que sólo Candy lo hace sonrojar.

Amix, lastimosamente así será, se acerca un alejamiento inminente buuu, pero todo es por culpa de Claud! Sip, el wero no anda muy bien que hasta Thomas lo ve algo mal, jejeje yo te ayudaría con muchísimo gusto para desestresarle, y pues ese pero sucederá muy pronto :(. No digo más XD

A mí todo todito me encanta..y ver que hay personitas lindas como tú que también aman al personaje me alegra enormemente.. Saludos!

::::

_Gracias por sus reviews chicas y en el próximo capítulo tendremos el casamiento de Archie y Annie y después la fiesta, baile etc.._

_Bye!_


	79. Chapter 79

_Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki © . Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento._

* * *

**LXXIX**

_Estando así, cuesta decir lo que en verdad, hemos querido ocultar._

…..

Desde el punto de reunión hasta varios kilómetros a la redonda, incluyendo por supuesto la ciudad entera estaba a la expectativa. No era precisamente un personaje directo de los Andrew por lo que desde esa misma mañana la gente estaba tan entusiasmada, sin embargo, era bien sabido que los Cornwell al pertenecer a ese poderoso clan gozaban de la misma reputación y alta estima.

La noticia de que ese día se llevaría a cabo el casamiento del único representante Cornwell, con la única hjja de los no menos famosos Brighter, se había traducido en una espera por horas, ya que la celebración se llevaría a cabo al caer el día, según lo informaban los periódicos locales que estaban cubriendo la nota desde una semana atrás.

Todo en la mansión estaba listo, a excepción de algunos detalles que se detallarían conforme pasara la ceremonia. Dentro de las habitaciones, a la Tía Abuela le estaban dándole los últimos toques a su atuendo, mientras que Albert estaba más que listo y había ido a la habitación de Archie para ver que tal estaba.

- Vamos Archie..- le recriminó su primo- deja de dar vueltas y ya ponte esto. Le alcanzó la ropa que se encontraba aún en la cama.

-Ahh Anthony es que no sé qué sería lo mejor- le dijo a su vez, mientras veía por un lado el tradicional kilt para ocasiones especiales, y por otro lado un traje convencional que le daba su primo.

-Albert dijo que el que tú decidieras estaría bien, aunque quiero creer que le gustaría mucho que lo hicieras con el traje tradicional- le respondió el rubio mirando justamente esa vestimenta.

- Annie también quiere que lleve ése- lo tomó entre sus manos- dice que le gustaría verme vestido así, porque nunca me ha visto, pero no sé si sea el adecuado.

- Yo me inclino por ése que tienes- dijo Albert que había oído parte de la conversación mientras entraba a la habitación-y después de la ceremonia… en el baile utilizar el traje.

Ambos, Anthony y Archie se volvieron para verle y finalmente Archie decidió.

-Sí…. - se convenció el castaño- no creo volver a usarlo en una ocasión como esta dos veces, así que creo que eso haré.

-Dos veces….-repitió Albert sonriente- no creo que a Annie le hiciera mucha gracia oír eso.

- Ni a mí tampoco- aseveró Archie también divertido-...porque sólo será una vez y será hoy mismo-miró a su primo pensativo.

-¿Tú sí estás pensando en eso?- inquirió con el mismo tono divertido- …ahh que cosas digo, eso está fuera de cuestión, tú desde hace mucho tiempo has pensado en esto, y sólo con una persona en particular.

Anthony no dijo nada, simplemente después de observarlo unos segundos, tomó el kilt el cual todavía su primo no atinaba a vestirse y se lo dio, sin levantar su vista hacia él.

- Se hace tarde y ya debemos estar en el templo- dijo calmadamente, para luego salir de la habitación, mientras que Albert y Archie se miraban entre sí frunciendo el ceño extrañados por su actitud.

-¿Dije algo malo Albert?- Archie se sintió un poco mal, quería que todos estuvieran contentos en ese día, especialmente su primo ya que al menos si no estaba Stear, ni sus padres, él era lo más cercano que tenía a un hermano.

-No, simplemente dejémoslo tranquilo- conminó el patriarca, comprendiendo en parte a su sobrino-... ¡Vamos!… apúrate que ya Thomas vino a avisarme que el carro estaba listo para llevarte.

- Sí…- los nervios volvieron otra vez a acometer a Archie y no lo dejarían en paz hasta después de la ceremonia.

Mientras que Anthony, una vez que salió de la habitación, atinó a llegar a su propia habitación. Nuevamente la sensación de ahogo lo había abrumado, como últimamente se presentaba no sólo por la falta de aire, sino que al pensar en que probablemente el día en que él mismo pudiera llegar a portar orgulloso su kilt para llevar de la mano al altar a su querida pecosa como Archie le había dicho entre líneas…nunca se daría, simplemente sólo podría imaginarlo, entre él y sus sueños podrían recrear esa sensación de felicidad inmensa que jamás llegaría a ser.

Y entonces en estos días lo único que deseaba era haber podido compartir más…. muchos más momentos junto a ella, así como muchas otras cosas que habría querido hacer antes de que el tiempo se le acabara y tuviera que irse, pero no…. pronto llegaría la hora de partir y con ello también decir adiós.

Se detuvo frente al espejo y terminó de acomodar su traje, no le gustaba su aspecto pálido cuando tenía aquellas crisis y menos ahora cuando la había logrado controlar…..definitivamente no podía demorar más su visita al doctor.

En tanto en otra habitación, Annie y Candy en compañía de Dorothy que había venido de Lakewood terminaban sus atuendos con ayuda de las mucamas.

-Te ves preciosa…- Candy observó una vez que terminaron su tocado y le daba el pequeño ramo de rosas blancas.

-Gracias amiga- Annie estaba radiante, por fin había llegado el día que tanto había esperado-en sólo unas horas más seré la esposa de Archiebald Cornwell Andrew. Eso me hace estar muy contenta.

- Le deseo que sea muy feliz señorita- le dijo Dorothy quién también la observaba por si algún detalle del vestido o del tocado se les había escapado a las mucamas- usted se lo merece al igual que Candy.

- ¡Por supuesto! Deseo que Candy también halle la felicidad- replicó divertida-aunque ella dice que la ha encontrado en Terry…¿no es así Candy?

- Ehh… hay algo que no te he dicho Annie- en ese momento Candy recordó que su amiga no sabía cómo estaban las cosas ahora con el actor-… hace poco Terry y yo volvimos a quedar como amigos, rompí mi relación sentimental con él.

-¡¿Qué rompiste con él?- exclamó asombrada la morena, recordando en ese momento entonces que era ya demasiado tarde para no haberle mandado la invitación correspondiente al actor-…. entonces ahora...

- Ahora estoy confundida, como bien lo decías- aseveró la rubia tranquila- no sé si lo que siento por él es verdadero amor o no…

- Anthony tiene que ver con esto…¿verdad?- agregó suspicaz Annie-… ¡lo sabía!…. Sabía que terminarías dándote cuenta de que no amabas a Terry..

- No lo sé…. en verdad que no lo sé- declaró Candy- tan sólo quiero saber por mí misma y como Anne me ha dicho, hacerle caso a lo que me está diciendo el corazón.

-Pero es más que sencillo… a mi modo de ver, tú jamás has dejado de pensar en Anthony en todos estos años, y ahora que está aquí esos sentimientos han aflorado y es a quien en verdad amas - le dijo muy convencida- … ¿no lo crees así Dorothy?

-Yo….. yo..no podría decirle- Dorothy no quería verse metida en líos, pero se aventuró a decir algo por el aprecio que les tenía, en especial a Candy-….pero nunca te he visto una expresión de mayor felicidad en todos estos años como cuando el joven Brower estaba junto a ti Candy.

-Un punto muy a su favor….aunque hay otras muy buenas cualidades- completó Annie mientras reconocía que el primo de Archie en este tiempo se había convertido en un hombre muy atractivo.

Mientras que Candy no dijo nada tan sólo absorbía lo que ambas le decían, notó que se estaba haciendo ya muy tarde y todavía faltaba que ella se vistiera, apresuró a Annie y también corrió a su habitación para acabar de arreglarse.

Minutos después tanto Anthony como Archie y Albert bajaron del auto enfrente del templo. Y algún tiempo después otro auto lujosamente adornado arribaría al mismo templo con Annie vestida encantadoramente de novia.

La ceremonia se llevó a cabo sin mayores dilaciones y mientras ésta se desarrollaba, Anthony no podía dejar de admirar la belleza de la hija adoptiva de su tío, el vestido que llevaba resaltaba la figura de Candy y su hermoso rostro enmarcado por su cabello rubio que llevaba suelto, simplemente no había podido dejar de verla y cuando veía a Annie y Archie enfrente, se imaginaba que era él junto con Candy quienes estaban ante el cura.

Mientras que Candy había sentido su mirada y también lo veía a hurtadillas, no había dejado de notar lo guapo que se veía con su traje, y al volverse para ver a los novios, recordó la primera vez en mucho tiempo en que había visto a Anthony por primera vez en su traje de kilt mientras estaba recargado en uno de los pilares de la mansión de Lakewood en ese día que jamás olvidaría. El día de su primer baile con Anthony y cuando había imaginado que había hallado al príncipe de la Colina en él, y entonces pensó que ahora esa vestimenta especial se vería magníficamente si la llevara puesta ahora…..

En varias ocasiones sus ojos se encontraron e inmediatamente una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro lo que invariablemente llevaba a que ella le sonriera a su vez mientras le contemplaba.

Annie le había asegurado que le había enviado una invitación a Terry a pesar de las protestas de Archie y que era probable que estuviera en la ceremonia, aunque no había confirmado su asistencia, según había podido notar al mirar alrededor y no hallarle, pero lo más seguro era que estuviera en la hora del baile en la magnífica mansión de los Andrew en Chicago.

**OOOOO**

La música resonaba en el lugar y el buen ambiente de risas y alegría prevalecía, las copas de vino exquisito iban y venían entrechocándose deseando salud a los presentes. La felicidad que inundaba a la pareja de recién casados se transmitía en su semblante contagiando a los presentes, varias veces se brindó por su felicidad mientras las viandas iban y venían con los empleados que las ofrecían a los invitados.

Era una velada magnífica coronada por la perfección de una noche estrellada para el deleite de aquellos que preferían disfrutar de la fiesta fuera de las cuatro paredes de la mansión. La música ahora estaba empezando a dar los primeros toques de un vals que la pareja de novios se encargaría de abrir oficialmente y así diversas parejas se lanzaran a bailar.

Archie y ahora Annie Cornwell bailaron regocijados ante el aplauso de los invitados, mientras que poco a poco la pista empezaba a llenarse de danzantes bajo el influjo de la música, los reporteros no perdían detalle de lo que acontecía y que el día de mañana aparecería en primera plana del periódico local.

Albert haciendo una reverencia invitó a su Tía Abuela a bailar, lo cual la digna dama aceptó encantada, mientras que Anthony que estaba al lado de Candy observando a las parejas hizo lo propio, una luz iluminó los ojos de Candy e instantes después ambos estaban transportados a ese día de su primer baile entre ellos, pero notando al mismo tiempo la diferencia con aquél.

La música seguía y ellos seguían uno en brazos de otro, en tanto que Candy se sentía extasiada…¡cuántas veces no había soñado con volver a bailar con Anthony de esa forma!...aunque la última vez había terminado en un desastre, ahora sería imposible que algo así sucediera, aún si Terry llegara, se agradeció a sí misma de haber hecho al menos algo bien y así darse la oportunidad de aclarar de una vez por todas lo que sentía por ambos.

-¿Eres feliz Candy?- observó él al notar su alegría.

- Sí...Anthony estoy muy contenta, por fin Archie y Annie han logrado dar un paso más hacia su felicidad y me da gusto por ellos.

- Yo también me alegro, doy gracias por haber tenido la oportunidad de al menos ver a uno de mis primos feliz…

- Stear mientras estuvo con nosotros también fue muy feliz, encontró el amor aunque finalmente luchó por sus ideales- le aseveró la rubia.

- ¿Crees que si hubiera estado ahí habría podido persuadirlo?- a Anthony aquello de vez en cuando lo atormentaba, habría querido hacer algo por su primo.

- No lo sé Anthony, pero él estaba muy decidido, no nos lo dijo hasta mucho después, cuando ya era imposible hacerle cambiar de opinión- respondió ella un poco triste al recordarlo.

Anthony al percibirlo la abrazó como si con ello pudiera transmitirle además de tranquilidad y todo su amor, la seguridad y el que no volviera a sentirse triste, al menos por ahora. Candy le correspondió al abrazo mientras ambos se mecían al ritmo de la música lenta sintiéndose confortada como siempre sucedía en sus brazos, lo cual era algo que le dio en que pensar.

- No te preocupes, si como bien dices Stear fue feliz mientras vivió, aceptemos el camino que eligió ya que siempre lo tendremos vivo en nuestro corazón y jamás lo olvidaremos- le dijo él que había enterrado su rostro en sus cabellos y sus palabras le llegaron cerca de su oído.

Ella se separó un poco de él y las palabras que a continuación diría le salieron del corazón mientras miraba sus límpidos y brillantes ojos azules.

-Lo haré Anthony, porque sólo así tú te mantuviste siempre vivo en mí y no te olvidé en todos estos años cuando te creí muerto.

-Gracias Candy, tú también te mantuviste en mi mente y en mi corazón en todo este tiempo-declaró mientras la miraba con amor y simpatía -….y seguirás siendo mi amiga especial tan querida.

Candy sintió un hondo pesar con sus palabras. Días antes esa mención de amistad no le había pesado como ahora lo hacía, muchas veces Anthony le había demostrado y declarado con palabras su amor, pero ahora desde que habían definido que sólo eran amigos no lo había vuelto hacer, no…. en realidad desde que supo que existía Terry para ella, desde entonces sospechaba que era para no incomodarla porqué él todavía creía que estaba con Terry. Le sonrió tímidamente y pensó si sería una buena oportunidad para decirle lo que en verdad sucedía con ella.

Anthony a su vez se separó de ella y continuaron bailando normalmente, trataba de guardar en su memoria este día, y especialmente estas horas vividas con Candy, porque esas harían que su fuerza no flaqueara dondequiera que fuera, las mismas fuerzas que lo sostenían cuando trataba de controlar sus crisis y que le harían tener fe en su próxima visita al médico en NY y posteriormente su alejamiento de Candy y de su familia….

En tanto la pecosa empezaba a creer que no tardaría mucho en lograr definir lo que su corazón le decía, algunos pocos detalles se iban haciendo luz en ella y que en cuanto pudiera saberlo no dudaba que las cosas mejorarían, finalmente podría dejar atrás sus dudas y también dejar de sentirse terriblemente confundida como le había expresado a Anne, tan sólo le faltaba la señal definitiva…. Una señal que le indicara lo que tanto ansiaba, sin embargo decidió que el primer paso sería decirle que había terminado su relación con Terry…. se preguntó cómo sería la reacción de él.

- Anthony….-la voz de Candy hizo que él se volviera hacia ella poniéndole atención.

- Sí. Dime- ella entonces reunió valor para comunicarle sus sentimientos, pero bajó un poco la cabeza.

- Anthony… en estos días hice algo que he decidido por el bien de mí misma- trataba de calmarse y hablar con claridad- ….no podía seguir así y entonces yo…

Candy se volvió para mirarle de frente y notó que la música había cesado y entonces la orquesta había empezado otro vals y entonces algunas parejas salían y otras entraban, ellos estaba en uno de los extremos de la pista, pero no era eso lo que había mantenido estática y hacerla callar abruptamente a Candy sino que nuevamente justo detrás de Anthony estaba Terry mirándolos a ambos. Anthony se volvió para ver a quién veía Candy fijamente y notó al actor, el cual hizo una reverencia a modo de saludo. Anthony dejó de sostener a Candy y le saludó a su vez.

- ¡Terry! creí que no vendrías a la recepción-exclamó la rubia asombrada- al no verte en la iglesia, pensé que tendrías mucho trabajo.

- Y si lo tengo, pero creí prudente venir a felicitar a mi amigo Archie- la burla en sus palabras fue bien captada por la pecosa, sabiendo que no se llevaban tan bien-…y aquí estoy….así que me permitirías bailar contigo esta pieza…

- Pero Terry….yo…. necesito hablar con Anthony- replicó ella. Terry la miró, no sabía a ciencia cierta la situación entre ellos, pero tal y como la última vez que los había visto así, la visión no le gustaba de alguna forma.

- No te inquietes Candy… hablaremos más tarde... ¿o es algo de suma urgencia?- Anthony le dirigió una mirada resignada.

- Bueno…yo diría que…- Candy no atinaba a dar una respuesta, no era urgente, sin embargo habría querido decírselo en ese instante-…no…lo que te quiero decir puede esperar.

Anthony entonces se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla….- está bien… hablaremos luego. Para después alejarse y dejarla en manos de Terry. Una vez fuera de la vista de ambos, Terry no pudo aguantar más.

- Él no lo sabe… ¿verdad?... y justo se lo ibas a decir antes de que yo llegara- no pudo dejar de sentir que aquello había sonado a reproche, pero era lo que realmente sentía- aunque también tiene derecho a saberlo….así veremos quién gana.

-¿De qué hablas Terry?- ella estaba incrédula ante sus palabras, no tenía la menor idea de que el actor estaba celoso- no podrías saber lo que quiero decirle…

-Que ya no tienes una relación conmigo y estás confundida…- la interrumpió, mientras que no creía que Candy no supiera que sus intenciones estaban más claras que el agua-…que no sabes si lo amas a él o a mí.

Candy se quedó estupefacta, seguía el ritmo del baile, pero su mente estaba en blanco, ahora se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía, estaba entre una lucha entre dos fuerzas contra la suya propia, pero Anthony no formaba parte de ella, él todavía no lo sabía. Ahora se sentía incapaz de soportar lo que se avecinaría, no porque fuera cobarde, sino que simplemente no quería herir a ambos.

Pero Terry lo sabía y estaba segura que no se había dado por vencido, su mirada se lo decía todo.

**OOOOO**

La música seguía y seguía para el beneplácito de los comensales, la noche avanzaba y mientras tanto un par de figuras se retiraba a descansar un poco.

Los dos no hablaban, tan sólo permanecían ensimismados, ella tan sólo quería liberarse de pensamientos que la atormentaban un poco, mientras que él sólo la veía. No podía imaginar cuan afectada estaba porque no había estado en una posición como la de ella, cierto que había atravesado por una situación algo parecida en cuanto a la angustia de no saber si estaba haciendo lo correcto o no, de debatirse entre dos opciones y elegir aquélla que según a su juicio era la que debía tomar, pero al parecer no se trataba de algo que simplemente tuviera que ver con la razón….eso lo sabía muy bien, involucraba algo más, más fuerte y de mucho mayor peso.

Fue entonces que cuando se volvió de nuevo hacia ella y abrió la boca para decirle algo, cuando notó que ella tenía puesta su mirada fija en un punto en especial, no sabía que estaba mirando pero por la expresión de ella, pudo notar que en sus ojos aparecían diversas emociones que iban desde algo de molestia como al parecer también de ansiedad y dolor.

Se giró en la dirección de su mirada y advirtió que no muy lejos entre algunas parejas que tapaban un poco su visibilidad, estaba Eliza Leagan bailando alegremente con Anthony, ella le sonreía coquetamente y Anthony se limitaba a seguir el ritmo de la música aunque de vez en vez una sonrisa se asomaba en él. Cerca de ellos bailaban Annie y Archie el cual lo miraba con cierta desaprobación, pero al ver a su primo advirtió que más que disfrutar bailar, parecía que tenía su mente en otro lado, aún así atraían sin querer las miradas de las parejas que bailaban a su lado.

Candy entonces se volvió hacia Terry algo confusa-… voy por algo de beber. E inmediatamente se levantó, pero entonces el actor la detuvo con el brazo-.. no, espera.. voy a conseguir algo.. espera aquí.

La soltó y se alejó en dirección a uno de los empleados que se encontraban retirados pues estaban atareados porque las bebidas se terminaban pocos pasos después de que las llevaran en las finas bandejas, Terry fue hasta ellos y consiguió un par de copas ante el asombro de ellos que inmediatamente lo reconocieron.

Mientras tanto Candy se había quedado en pie mirando en la misma dirección, por más que quería no podía dejar de verlos, su corazón se apesadumbró e instantes después Eliza tuvo la astucia de dirigir a Anthony cerca de donde estaba Candy y así solazarse ante ella, pero él advirtiendo lo que Eliza buscaba se soltó y aprovechando que la pieza terminaba la dejó tras una reverencia.

E iba a encontrarse con Candy la cual a su vez dio unos pasos a su encuentro cuando él advirtió que Terry venía en dirección a ella con un par de copas, entonces Anthony sólo le sonrió.

-¡Anth..!- la pecosa trató de llamarle pero él ya se había vuelto para perderse nuevamente entre las parejas con Eliza tras él tratando en vano de pedirle que bailara otra pieza con ella.

Terry había visto todo y aunque no le había gustado aquello supo que no podía hacer nada, tan sólo hablar con ella.

-Candy…- la llamó para atraer su atención, lo cual funcionó y depositó una de las copas entre sus manos-… te traje esto.

- Gracias Terry- acertó ella a decir mientras se volvía nuevamente hacia la dirección en que Anthony se había ido pero él ya no se encontraba allí al igual que Eliza. Se resignó, tal vez más adelante encontraría el momento adecuado para hablarle. Mientras tanto los últimos acordes de la música se dejaban caer al igual que las viandas, no así el ánimo que se había mantenido para empezar las despedidas.

Ellos seguían en silencio hasta que Terry se decidió a romperlo, faltaba poco para que tuviera que irse y no quería hacerlo sin hablar con ella.

- No puedes mentirte a ti misma- habló él tras dar un sorbo a la bebida y quedarse absorto en las burbujas que despedía- debes aceptar tus sentimientos.

-¿De qué hablas Terry?-tenía la ligera sensación de a qué podría referirse, era imposible que él no hubiera notado lo que hacía unos instantes había sucedido, sí…. esa mirada que ahora Terry tenía en ella no podía significar otra cosa más que dolor.

- De tus sentimientos por…- tan sólo el pronunciar su nombre no le causaba demasiada alegría- por Anthony.

-Pero…-Candy trató de dilucidar a dónde quería llegar el actor.

-Yo estoy dispuesto a luchar por ti… de principio a fin- él la miraba como siempre lo hacía cuando la veía- completamente, pero…

Candy no dijo nada, tan sólo escuchaba atentamente lo que él le decía, tenía la impresión de que eso era lo que él quería, que lo escuchara sin alguna interrupción.

- Pero… contra alguien que en todo este tiempo desde el primer momento en que te conocí ha estado ahí- Terry liberó poco a poco lo que venía haciéndolo sentir en tensión desde hacía ya algún tiempo- ahí… ya fuera vivo o al contrario, en recuerdos…memorias, sin nada que pudiera hacer que permaneciera en eso…. tan sólo un recuerdo muy profundo… es algo difícil… es difícil porque siempre ha estado ahí de una forma u otra sin poder lograr superarlo hasta que lo aceptes.

- Terry yo…

- Yo pensé que tan sólo tenías que aceptar que se había ido y que jamás regresaría….sabía que su recuerdo te sería imposible de olvidar y estaba muy consciente de ello….- él siguió-….creí que lograrías quererme, pero vino lo de Susana y todo se estropeó.. pero ahora cuando sentí que podía haber una posibilidad entre nosotros y no la rechazaste completamente me sentí muy feliz, estaba tan contento que imaginé que sólo sería cuestión de tiempo, algún tiempo suficiente para lograr tener tu corazón completamente.

-Terry….- Candy lo miró con tristeza reflejada en los ojos de él.

-Sin embargo eso.. ahora no es posible, lo que tanto anhelaba se ha esfumado frente a mis ojos, porque tú me lo has dicho, tu corazón está dividido, has aceptado que sigues sintiendo algo muy fuerte por An…..por él, yo… ..yo sólo quiero decirte que mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado y no creo que lo hagan…así que si en verdad estás dispuesta a aceptar a este actor de quinta como dice Archie me haría muy feliz Candy, sin ninguna duda ya en tu corazón.

Terry tomó una de sus manos y la apretó levemente para después besarla-….sabes dónde dirigirte y encontrarme cuando tu corazón esté listo. Estaré esperándote.

Acto seguido se levantó se despidió de ella y aprovechó lo solitario que estaba en ese momento el pasillo para perderse y salir de la mansión, mientras una frase rondaba en su cabeza

_No importa cuántos piensen mucho en ti…..eso no importa si aquel a quien amas no te ama a ti..._

Deseaba que esa frase tan sólo fuera un recuerdo pasajero de estos días y que para ese entonces cuando la rememorara estuviera junto a él su pecosa.

::::

* * *

_N/A: Hola chicas! Uhmm la boda se celebró y hay felicidad por todos lados, bueno en general, jejej Eliza sigue ayudando a Candy indirectamente, y que tal las palabras de Terry, parece que quiere que Candy acepte lo que sucede y se decida, me parece que adivina por donde van sus sentimientos. _

**Oligranchester**: Hola! Jeje por ahora Claud está confiado en que sus planes marchan como él quiere, que Albert debería saberlo, por supuesto que debería, sin embargo sólo Anthony y Thomas tienen el poder de hablarlo o callar lo que saben, pero como aquí manda el drama, crees que hablarán? Muchas felicidades igualmente amiga y gracias a tí por seguir ahí. Abrazos!

**Karime**: Hola! Uhmmm yo no diría que era una despedida, sino más bien fué una visita, Anthony necesitaba su dosis de pecosa sonriente ya que apenas recibió la orden de irse con Claud y eso lo desanimó muchísimo, sobre lo que pasará pues ya lo verán por ustedes mismas en estos capis, no quiero adelantarles nada jejeje, bueno algunas cositas ya les adelanté a algunas chicas. Saludos!

**lore de brower**: Holis! Ehhh es cierto la visita estuvo cortita, pero el wero había decidido no permanecer más ahí, tal vez la visita lo estaba afectando demasiado tanto emocional como físicamente como se pudo ver :(, pero creo que habría sido totalmente diferente en otras circunstancias. Todo mundo habla del querido Lord en esos términos, pero no sabemos qué es lo que realmente pasa por su cabeza... qué le espera a Anthony? Saludos!

**Fabis**: Hi! Sip, el wero sufre y sufre, jajaja por supuesto yo te apoyo para que le recetes eso, jajaja, creo que Terry aquí le está dando un empujón más, para que acepte lo que es y ahora si luchar contra el wero, jejeje no sé pero a mí también me pasa lo mismo, más con su sufrimiento por saber que supuestamente su pecosa no lo ama :(

Jajaja, a ver si logras convencer al Lord para que te lo lleve a tu casita, eso si no antes Eliza lo alcanza jajaa, uhmmm sip necesita que le curen el corazón de ambas formas, no dudo que podrías hacerlo jeje pero ya sabes a quien pertenece su corazón de oro... Thomas de alguna forma tratará de ayudarle, sin embargo me pregunto si su conducta no despertará sospechas mmmm.

Ohh pues si lo recontra adoro! y sip, saber que hay más chicas que lo aman igual o tal vez más que yo hace que esa adoración crezca más y más. Creo que lo dije en los primeros capis, tenía la ilusión de hacer un fic de él y así contribuir a que hubiera más fics de Anthony y así animar a las chicas a publicar su amor por el personaje por medio de sus escritos y así devorar su lectura por supuesto!. Jejeje ya veo que hay presinó para la actu por todos lados ehh jajaaja. Mil abrazos para tí amix y feliz 14 de feb atrasado:D

::::

_Muchas muchas gracias por sus reviews chicas y bueno el siguiente estará muuuuy interesante, así que no adelanto nada jejeje. Por cierto espero hayan pasado un excelente 14 de febrero-día de la amistad y el amor._

_Hasta la próxima!_


	80. Chapter 80

_Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki © . Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento._

* * *

**LXXX**

_Cuando el túnel sin fin termine, confesaré, confesaré que te amo…_

...

Mientras bailaba con él, se sentía muy dichosa, pensar que había temido no poder hacerlo le había provocado irritación, sin embargo momentos antes, al verle en la terraza sin alguna molesta compañía como la huérfana de Pony, pensó que ésa era su oportunidad.

- Hola Anthony- le saludó con singular alegría antes de llegar a donde él estaba. Él se volvió para verla sin expresión alguna.

-Hola Eliza- él se giró para ver de nuevo tras el ventanal del balcón.

- ¿No quieres bailar?- le preguntó solícita acercándose junto a él-… anda vamos por favor Anthony aunque sea tan sólo una pieza….¿quieres?

-Eliza no tengo muchos ánimos-le respondió él algo cansado. La verdad era que ver de nuevo a Terry y Candy bailar juntos le seguía produciendo pesar.

- Por favor Anthony.. .una pieza tan sólo-suplicaba ella mientras tomaba su brazo- …sólo he estado bailando con Neal y eso no es muy agradable, anda..

Anthony supuso que no podía negarse, aunque no le gustara el comportamiento y el carácter de ella, sabía que podía llegar a ser tan insistente hasta lograr su objetivo como en la celebración del compromiso de su primo. Pensó que lo mejor sería darle ese gusto y así después no estar preocupado cuando la hora llegara y ella estuviera todavía cerca de él.

- Está bien Eliza, pero sólo una pieza.. ..estoy algo cansado.. – contestó él pensando en lo que tenía que hacer después de que la fiesta terminara.

-No te preocupes así será- dijo ella, pero su plan era pasar el mayor tiempo con él bailando y aprovechar la oportunidad para dejarse ver con él ante aquella sociedad ávida de rumores y chismes, sabía que si permanecía con él el mayor tiempo posible, daría pie a algunos comentarios.

Ambos bajaron la escalinata y desde ahí la pelirroja notó el lugar en donde se encontraba el actor con Candy mirando a las parejas bailar, pensó que ésta era su oportunidad y la haría rabiar.

Empezó la pieza prometida por Anthony para con ella y Eliza no paraba de hablarle, logrando arrancarle algunas sonrisas que si bien no eran por ella sino por algún recuerdo ante lo que ella mencionaba de sus primos, a ella le daba igual, tan solo al mirar que la huérfana no les había quitado la mirada aun cuando estaba al lado de Terry se sentía más que satisfecha.

Había acertado en todo desde un principio, para ello lo había planeado desde que Anthony se había ido de Lakewood aquella vez….que cuando ella se enterara que Anthony aún vivía ya estaría involucrada nuevamente con ese Grandchester, hablar con Susana y darle falsas esperanzas había sido lo más acertado y Terry en cuanto se había visto libre había corrido en brazos de la huérfana que ni tarda ni perezosa lo había aceptado, para después sufrir como ahora lo hacía al ver a Anthony en brazos de ella.

Todo había transcurrido conforme a lo planeado con algunas excepciones… como el secuestro de Anthony y su posterior debilitamiento en salud. Eso la preocupaba también al igual que a todos.

Pensó que cuando Anthony se decidiera ir a Nueva York y visitar al dichoso médico, no le negaría su compañía. Según Neal había oído que pensaba hacer el viaje solo, ó con George para no preocupar a los demás, sin embargo al parecer no se había decidido aún con el Tío Abuelo.

En eso estaba cuando notó que ella los seguía mirando, notando también con extrema alegría que no sólo era ella sino también algunas parejas que bailaban junto con ellos, entonces trató de hacer que quedaran muy cerca de donde ella estaba sentada y solazarse ante su presencia. Sin embargo Anthony lo había advertido, también había notado que Candy los veía y entonces se sintió incómodo…..la pieza terminó y él la soltó para después dejarla en la pista…..para ir a donde estaba Candy.

Eliza lo siguió con la mirada y al advertir a dónde se dirigía iba a reprocharle, cuando de pronto vio que se volvía a donde estaba ella y se siguió de largo, mientras que la pelirroja lo siguió.

- ¡Anthony… espera!- exclamó entre la música ruidosa de la pieza que ahora se escuchaba-…¡espera Anthony!

Anthony podía oír la voz de Eliza detrás suyo pero no hizo caso…tan sólo quería alejarse de nuevo. Atinó a perderse entre la gente que poco a poco empezaba a abandonar el lugar no sin antes prodigar nuevamente sus felicitaciones a los recién casados. Eliza ya no pudo seguirlo y no lo volvió a encontrar para su enojo.

El rubio se dirigió a su habitación para descansar un poco y alejar esa visión que le atormentaba y que se encontraba justo en el salón de baile. Ya tenía algo en qué pensar y concentrarse.

Mientras tanto Eliza al no encontrarle por ningún lado se dirigió a donde se encontraba su madre tratando de socializar de nuevo y se quedó junto a ella, miró a un lado y Neal también se encontraba ahí, al parecer sin muchos deseos de bailar, ni charlar con nadie a juzgar por su expresión. Eliza sabía que era debido a la presencia de Grandchester y la huérfana juntos.

Sin embargo esos pensamientos no requerirían de mayor atención de su parte, lo que verdaderamente tenía que pensar era en la forma de pedirle a Anthony dejarle acompañarlo, apelaría a la discreción con la cual al parecer él quería mantener ese asunto apartado de todos, mientras que le diría que podía contar con ella.

Estaba segura de que no se negaría, un apoyo de cualquier tipo siempre era bienvenido en situaciones como esa, cuando es probable que una enfermedad cambie tu perspectiva de la vida. Y aunque no lograba entenderlo, deseaba que Anthony estuviera bien y que sólo fueran estúpidas suposiciones de esos médicos incompetentes.

Anthony tenía que estar sano.

**OOOOO**

Lo había estado buscando, creyó que estaba como todos en la fiesta, pero no era así….entonces se aventuró a encontrarle en el único lugar en donde seguramente estaría, después del dormitorio y el jardín de rosas.

Entreabrió la puerta y por ahí se filtró la música y los sonidos dentro de la habitación, haciendo que la persona que se encontraba dentro se diera cuenta inmediatamente de la presencia de alguien que estaba entrando en su mundo personal, entonces guardó el papel que tenía entre sus manos en el bolsillo de su traje.

- Hola…sabía que te encontraría aquí-declaró el patriarca tras un suspiro-…¿estás bien?

- Sí….- se alcanzó a oír un murmullo después de que Albert cerrara la puerta eliminando cualquier sonido que proviniera de fuera. Se adelantó y como en otra ocasión reciente se detuvo junto a él.

-¿Seguro?- preguntó de nuevo acercándose un poco más para observarle el rostro. Anthony estaba sentado como en aquella ocasión, en uno de los sofás dispuestos en la biblioteca, sin embargo la situación era distinta, aquella vez estaba terriblemente desolado, sin embargo ahora estaba tranquilo, tan sólo meditaba.

- Sí Tío. Estoy bien- le aseguró él tras mirarle a su vez transmitiéndole esa veracidad en sus ojos.

-¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?...deberías estar divirtiéndote como los demás, una fiesta como ésta no se dan todos los días- Albert trató de aligerar un poco su preocupación y se sentó junto a él.

Anthony esbozó una sonrisa-….es verdad no siempre uno puede presenciar fiestas así..

_Sobre todo cuando puede ser la última en la que puedo estar con mi familia._

Anthony se reprochó interiormente el no divertirse como su Tío le indicaba, pero es que simplemente su ánimo no estaba exultante.

-Tío mañana me iré a NY-declaró seriamente, pensó que no tenía caso retrasar el anuncio, aunque la verdad fuera a medias.

Albert se sorprendió un poco, pero recordó las palabras del doctor…su sobrino tenía que ver al médico cuanto antes.

-Está bien, creí que esperarías unos días más, de ser así me habría gustado acompañarte-mencionó el patriarca-lamentablemente mañana tengo una reunión.. sin embargo podría aplazarla.

-No….en realidad quisiera hacer esto solo…-dijo a su vez Anthony mirándole con firmeza-….es imprescindible.

- Como quieras Anthony, tan solo espero que no sea nada grave-dijo Albert tras una pausa …tenía fe en ello, su sobrino siempre había sido fuerte, aún le asombraba el hecho de que hubiera despertado después de tantos años, aferrándose a la vida.

-Yo también, y por eso no quisiera despedirme de la Tía Abuela, Archie y…los demás –declaró apesadumbrado- porque…..quiero estar solo un tiempo.

Albert no se esperaba aquello. Si los resultados indicaban malas noticias, era lo que menos quería hacer con su sobrino, quería brindarle su apoyo de cualquier forma, pero Anthony tenía decisión propia.

-Si los resultados indican que no hay mayor gravedad, lo entiendo, pero en caso contrario no creo que sea buena id…

-Por favor Tío- Anthony entonces suplicó- la vez anterior que me fui del hospital fue por una razón, ahora esa razón es distinta, independientemente de lo que los resultados indiquen, quisiera alojarme por un tiempo en otra ciudad.

-Pero Anthony….

-Por favor, te prometo que cuando regrese, consideraré hacerme cargo de algunos negocios de la familia como habíamos hablado-declaró su sobrino vehemente.

-Anthony….-Albert se acercó un poco más a él y posó una mano en su hombro- entiendo…lo entiendo pero ¿no crees que es precipitado? Tal vez si esperaras un poco…

-¿Esperar?...-Anthony no entendía a qué se refería.

-Sé que debe afectarte mucho lo de Candy, pero huir no es la solución….sé que la amas..¿por qué no luchas?

Así que Albert pensaba que quería estar solo por la situación de Candy, no estaba algo lejos de la verdad, pero no era el principal motivo. Albert no imaginaba realmente el porqué después de ver al médico en NY no regresaría a Chicago, si lo supiera….estaba seguro de que contravendría firmemente a lo que Anthony pensaba hacer.

Anthony se levantó para mirar a través del enorme ventanal de la biblioteca. Decidió hacer creer a su Tío que Candy era la única razón para alejarse de ellos.

-Candy merece ser feliz Tío y yo no puedo darle la felicidad que ella quiere y merece, tan simple como eso-expuso el rubio consciente según él de la posición que ocupaba en el corazón de Candy-….y no quiero huir, simplemente quiero despejar mis ideas y vivir tranquilo sin sentir el dolor cada vez que la veo, poder sentirme feliz cuando ella sonría y no desear su amor, porque es lo que más me importa ahora...

-¿Y crees que lo aceptará?- el patriarca lo dudaba firmemente, pero quería saber la opinión de él-… ¿crees que en verdad significas tan poco para ella, que no sufrirá si te vas?

Anthony se giró para verle, Albert había empleado duras palabras para hacerle reaccionar.

-¿Qué quieres decir Tío? … - le preguntó a su vez el rubio algo tenso – ¿entonces debo quedarme para ver cómo la situación se volverá más incómoda entre los dos?...Candy ha dicho que somos amigos y nada más… yo no quiero ver incertidumbre, pesar en sus ojos cuando sabe mis sentimientos por ella y no ser capaz de corresponderme.

-Eso no lo sabemos- se aventuró a decir Albert, porque si algo había visto en esta fiesta era que Candy no se mostraba muy feliz al estar con Terry, los había observado bastante tiempo horas antes-probablemente ahora..

-¡Candy no me ama!- soltó Anthony afligido incapaz ya de contenerse - ella sólo quiere a Grandchester…¡¿es que nadie puede entenderlo?

-Anthony….- Albert se arrepintió un poco de sus palabras al verle en ese estado. Su sobrino tenía razón, Candy no le había mencionado algo al respecto y por lo tanto no podía asegurar que sus sentimientos habían cambiado.

-Lo siento tío ..…debo irme- la voz había salido quebrada de su garganta, precisamente era eso lo que ya no quería sentir, el dolor en su corazón de saber que la mujer que amaba no le correspondía.

- Yo lo siento también Anthony….- expresó apenado Albert.

- No creo poder irme hasta mañana, tal vez lo mejor sea hacerlo esta misma noche… por favor despídeme de la Tía Abuela, Archie y Annie, si preguntan por mí…por favor diles que he ido a descansar a mi habitación…. pero antes quisiera que le dieras este sobre a Candy mañana….. por favor Tío- Anthony sacó el sobre que contenía la carta que había escrito pocos momentos antes de la llegada del patriarca.

Albert miró el sobre que le extendía, ya podía imaginar su contenido y el efecto que éste tendría en su protegida, suspiró resignado y tomó el sobre guardándolo en uno de los bolsillos de su inmaculado traje.

- Lo haré Anthony… y una vez más lo siento, por favor mantenme en contacto sobre los resultados , antes de que..-Albert no finalizó porque se vio interrumpido.

-Así lo haré Tío, te enviaré un telegrama cuando los tenga…..-Anthony ya se encaminaba rumbo a la puerta, pero entonces se volvió hacia Albert- …gracias por todo.

-Cuídate, te estaremos esperando- expresó el patriarca atribulado mientras veía a su sobrino salir por la puerta, pero a la vez consciente de que por más que quisiera impedírselo, no podría hacer nada… la determinación de Anthony era muy fuerte y estaba seguro de que eso, lo ayudaría en donde quiera que estuviera mientras estuviera lejos de ellos.

Sólo deseaba que su vida no corriera peligro por una enfermedad de gravedad, si eso pasara, nadie podría disuadirle de estar con él aun cuando Anthony quisiera estar solo, ¡eso jamás lo permitiría! Apretó un poco el sobre que tenía entre sus manos.

Mientras tanto, Anthony que se dirigía a su habitación, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, conteniéndolas sin dejarlas salir a flote… Candy no lo amaba… eso lo sabía, pero jamás lo había transformado en palabras hasta ahora.

La verdad había trastocado el fondo de su alma.

**OOOOO**

Como en todas y cada una de las fiestas, ésta había tocado a su fin, ya los esposos habían partido con rumbo desconocido, aunque Archie se lamentaba el no haber podido despedirse de su primo, el cual según le habían mencionado descansaba en su habitación. Lo comprendía, Anthony aún requería de algunos cuidados y el descanso era uno de ellos, según palabras de su ahora esposa.

Así que sin más dilaciones partieron mientras eran despedidos por los pocos asistentes que todavía estaban a esas horas de la noche. Uno a uno iban saliendo de la enorme mansión lujosamente adornada para la ocasión yéndose en los carruajes dispuestos diligentemente.

Una vez despedido hasta el último invitado, tanto Albert como la Tía Abuela se quedaron todavía charlando un rato en el despacho de él, la Tía Abuela todavía estaba muy emocionada por lo ocurrido ese día, mientras que Albert todavía tenía en su mente la última conversación sostenida con su sobrino…le extrañaba mucho la partida precipitada, y sobretodo su negación tan impetuosa por quedarse.

-¿Sucede algo Williams?- la matriarca lo notó pensativo.

- Si Tía Abuela, sin embargo será mejor hablarlo mañana, ahora ya es tarde y necesitamos descansar- Albert sabía que tenía que decirle sobre la decisión que había tomado su sobrino, pero también cumplir con su petición de darle espacio y hablarle de ello a la matriarca hasta que él ya estuviera fuera de Chicago, aunque no lo aprobaba.

-Entonces mañana hablaremos y me dirás qué es lo que te tiene preocupado- declaró la anciana conforme, ya que ella estaba resintiendo los efectos del día en cansancio.

- Hasta mañana, que si no me equivoco será en un par de horas- dijo Albert mirando el reloj de pared.

-Hasta mañana Williams- alcanzó a decir la mujer cuando salía del despacho, una mucama se acercó a ella y la ayudó a subir las escaleras, para después dejarla en su habitación. Unos minutos después ya dormía en un sueño profundo.

Albert también salió del despacho y se retiró a su habitación, la preocupación no se iría impidiéndole dormir por un buen rato, pero finalmente se entregó al sueño displicente.

En tanto en otra de las habitaciones de la mansión, la rubia, se alistaba para dormir también, pero mientras lo hacía, no dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido ese día.

Había estado bailando con Anthony y cuando estaba decidida a decirle lo que pasaba en su corazón, había llegado Terry. Finalmente cuando tuvo oportunidad no había encontrado al rubio por ningún lado hasta que Albert le mencionó que se había retirado a descansar temprano. Candy creyó que sería imprudente molestarle ahora que requería todavía cuidarse y entonces resolvió hablar con él en cuanto tuviera la siguiente oportunidad.

Sin embargo, algo había cambiado, podía sentirlo desde el mismo momento en que Terry le comunicó su decisión. Él estaba dispuesto a esperarle según sus palabras y eso había tenido un enorme efecto en ella, pero no tanto como el que había sentido al ver a Eliza y Anthony bailando frente a ella, esa sensación que sólo la había sentido una vez anteriormente le había hecho ver un atisbo de lo que verdaderamente su corazón sentía con respecto a Anthony, y posteriormente las palabras de Terry venían a dar luz aún más, despejando la bruma de dudas que la habían asediado los últimos días.

Ahora podía verlo claramente, se miró al espejo desde donde le daba los últimos toques a su cabello atándolo con una ligera cinta. Entonces le sonrió a su reflejo, emocionada de saber que por fin daba cauce a sus sentimientos en un mismo sentido, tanto en su corazón como en su mente.

Sí, ahora estaba completamente convencida de que sólo podía amar a esa persona, sólo él podía hacerla dichosa con cada segundo transcurrido en su compañía, sólo él podía hacerla dar lo mejor de sí misma, solo él podía mostrarle aquella sonrisa que anhelaba profundamente.

Solo con él podía sentirse completamente amada entre sus brazos y olvidarse de todo lo demás.

Se levantó y se acostó en su cama aliviada de haber resuelto aquello, ahora tan sólo faltaba exteriorizarlo y hacerle llegar sus sentimientos, entonces cual chiquilla dió una ligera exclamación de alegría mientras se revolvía entre las sábanas.

-Mañana podría ser un buen día para hacerlo- murmuró mientras poco a poco el sueño se iba apoderando de ella hasta rendirse completamente.

En tanto en otra de las habitaciones, Anthony que había subido a su habitación horas antes de que la fiesta acabara, había aprovechado ese tiempo para dormir un poco, porque después tenía que hacer su maleta de viaje, nada ostentosa, tan sólo llevaría lo necesario, según le habían indicado, pero aun así él no pensaba llevarse demasiado, tan sólo algunas cosas que eran de importancia.

Se levantó y entonces empezó a guardar lo que se llevaría, tan sólo pequeñas cosas como un retrato de su madre que siempre estaba sobre el mueble cercano a la cama, una réplica pequeña de una gaita que Archie le había regalado como compensación de la suya que había perdido, mientras adquiría una verdadera, algo de ropa, enseres personales y por último una foto que sostuvo entre sus manos y la miraba absorto especialmente el centro de la misma. Se contentó de haberla podido conseguir días atrás de parte de la Tía Abuela. La guardó junto a la otra celosamente dentro de uno de los compartimentos de la maleta, que una vez cerrada, la situó al pie de su cama.

Se sentó en ella y miró el reloj, notó que dentro de la habitación y si prestaba oídos también en la mansión todo se encontraba en absoluta calma, no se oía algún ruido más que del tic tac del reloj y el murmullo de los árboles y ramas que se mecían con el viento, decidió salir fuera del cuarto para mirar por última vez el jardín de rosas.

Atravesó el pasillo y bajó la larga escalinata, abrió cuidadosamente una de las puertas laterales que daban al jardín, afortunadamente las mucamas nunca la cerraban completamente con llave como se había cerciorado en otras ocasiones, a excepción de las demás. No sabía por qué pero se alegraba de haberlo descubierto.

Estuvo un rato entre aquellos tallos que mostraban su hermosura en forma de suaves pétalos blancos, tiró suavemente de un hato y entonces con una fina y pequeña cuchilla que cargaba en sus bolsillos cortó un par de rosas. Dudaba que pudiera conservarlas íntegramente en su viaje, pero al menos haría el intento.

Subió nuevamente hacia la parte superior de la mansión e iba distraído contemplando el par de rosas cuando notó que una de las puertas estaba ligeramente entreabierta, la luz se filtraba seguramente por la ventana y daba en el piso de aquella habitación hasta colarse al pasillo. Entonces con sobresalto, advirtió que se trataba de la habitación de Candy.

Se acercó lentamente y sin hacer mayor ruido, tomó el pomo de la puerta, dispuesto a cerrarla cuando un pequeño ruido dentro le hizo detenerse y abrirla un poco más. Se asomó en ella y en una de las esquinas distinguió la cama con dosel en donde dormía la pecosa.

Su corazón empezó a latir acelerado, quiso alejar la imaginación de Candy dormida a tan sólo unos pasos de él, pero el impulso fue más fuerte y en unos segundos estaba frente a ella.

Candy dormía efectivamente como pudo comprobarlo, sin embargo, el ruido que había oído previamente no pudo identificarlo, en ese momento todo estaba en silencio, la miró y entonces lentamente se arrodilló en la alfombra junto a su cama, muy cerca de donde estaba el rostro de la pecosa. Dejó el par de rosas el en piso alfombrado y tras unos segundos de admirar su cabello, su párpados cerrados que encerraban aquellas esmeraldas verdes que amaba, sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus labios suaves, alzó una de sus manos para retirar un cabello rebelde que estaba cerca de su nariz y se movía al ritmo de la respiración de ella. Entonces justo cuando lo retiró y depositó detrás de su oreja...

-Anthony…-murmuró la pecosa entre sueños. Al instante la respiración de él se volvió tormentosa y pensó que literalmente el corazón se le saldría del pecho, asombrosamente no se sentía mal, no presentía que fuera a darse alguna crisis y sin embargo… su corazón seguía latiendo más y más acelerado.

El impulso ahora mandaba, Anthony se aproximó más a ella con sus ojos fijos en sus labios entreabiertos, y entonces impuso un ligero beso, tan sólo un pequeño roce de sus labios con los de ella para evitar despertarla. ¡Cuánto deseaba que fuera lo contrario y al verle, ella se arrojara a sus brazos!

Se separó bruscamente y la impresión de sus hondos deseos lo hizo derrumbarse en la alfombra, mientras ponía una de las manos en su frente.

-Candy…- ahora murmuró él, lo cual fue inaudible para la pecosa que permanecía al parecer imperturbable, pero Anthony creyó ver una sonrisa fugaz, lo cual lo atribuyó al sueño que ella estaba teniendo-… si sigo cerca de ti… no podría dejarte ir, no podría...te amo tanto...

Levantó las rosas que permanecían a un lado de él, y mirándolas a ambas, tomó una y la dejó en la cómoda a un lado de la cama. Se levantó completamente mirando de nuevo a Candy.

En ese momento la cintilla con la que ella había recogido su cabello, se había deslizado poco a poco hasta que cayó al suelo, Anthony la recogió y se volvió para mirar de nuevo el dulce rostro de la pecosa…

_No importa cuán lejos esté, mi corazón nunca te perderá de vista._

Salió acongojado pero al mismo tiempo resuelto de la habitación de la pecosa cerrando la puerta cuidadosamente y atravesó el pasillo rumbo a su habitación mientras en su mano llevaba fuertemente sostenida con la cintilla la única rosa que quedaba.

::::

* * *

_N/A: Hola chicas! La fiesta ha terminado :( Eliza y Terry finalmente le han abierto los ojos a Candy. La aflición de Anthony frente a Albert me dió pena, tanto tiempo conteniéndose que explotó :( y bueno por ahí les mencioné que habría beso, obviamente no como el que todo mundo querría, ¿que habría sucedido si Candy hubiera despertado? ¿habría cumplido el deseo de Anthony?, al menos yo sí lo habría hecho!_

**lore de brower**: Hi! Mmm no sé porque se me ocurrió que Terry entrara a interrumpir, tal vez porque ya es definitiva su salida? jeejeje, Eliza otra vez insistió pero ayudó a darle el empujón final a la decisión de Candy, así es...el wero está muy triste y a apunto de irse :( Saludos!

**Oligranchester**: Hola! Es cierto, no me había dado cuenta de eso, pero bueno Candy no podría saber que no vería a Anthony en toda la noche, así que supone que por unas horas más no pasaba nada, pero nosotras sabemos que no es así :( Abrazos!

**ginn19**:Hola! Jejej Terry siempre tan oportuno, pero independientemente de eso, Candy ahora ya sabe a quién ama en realidad, y entonces al parecer lo que haga Terry podría ser en vano, lamentablemente eso parece que sucederá. Si, tal vez creo que me he pasado con todo lo que le ha pasado a Anthony, sin embargo tiene una razón que ya contaré jijiji. Saludos!

**Fabis**: Holis!Si ya ví que no les pareció mucho, pero el actor se ha dado cuenta de los sentimientos de la pecosa y es el último que le ha dicho entre líneas que ha seguido amando a Anthony aunque a él le duela. Jajaaj si, parece que finalmente Eliza es quien ha hecho que la pecosa arda en celos por Anthony y se diera cuenta de que siente algo muy fuerte por él, será demasiado tarde? Mmm creo haber mencionado que su enfermedad no es seria, o algo de mayor gravedad, sin embargo de que irá a ver al doc, eso hará y puede que tengas razón, físicamente no anda bien y emocionalmente también debido supuestamente al desamor de la pecosa así que le hacen falta muchos mimos y apapachos.

Jejejej sip el wero adorado ya tiene dueña, pero aquí entre nos, no creo que le importe que lo mimemos, ahora que anda apachurrado verdad? jejeje ya te imaginé con Claud... mmmm pero en el fic podría ser Eliza :O creo que la pelirroja bien podría hacer eso :s

Muchas gracias por tus palabras amix, yo sé lo que se siente, he seguido algunos fics y también hago lo mismo con sus autoras jejeje. Igualmente amiga, muchos abrazos y yo también quiero!...a Anthony jajaja.

::::

_Gracias por sus reviews chicas, y bueno la emoción al límite al siguiente capítulo ¿Anthony se irá? ¿Claud logrará su propósito? ¿Que hará Candy?_

_Chao!_


	81. Chapter 81

_Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki © . Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento._

* * *

**LXXXI**

_Sin pensar en que mañana te alejarás de mí y me olvidarás._

…..

Se despertó y por unos momentos no reconoció en donde se encontraba, el techo por arriba de él le mostraba una cara diferente a la habitual. Fue entonces que suspiró al recordar cómo había llegado ahí.

Giró su cabeza a un lado. Recargada en aquella despintada pared se encontraba el poco equipaje que había traído consigo, creyó necesario y prudente viajar en forma ligera, porque todavía no sabía el rumbo que seguirían las cosas más adelante. Se volvió hacia el frente y cerró sus ojos con una de sus manos mientras suspiraba nuevamente.

Minutos después se incorporó del camastro, advirtió que no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había llegado a la habitación y se había dormido por un par de horas, no echaba de menos la falta de sueño, le rehuía desde hacía algunos días por lo que se estaba mal acostumbrando. Reparó en que no faltaba mucho para que empezara a amanecer y tendría que irse de ese lugar de descanso pasajero.

Se levantó y procedió a ponerse las ropas que había escogido para el viaje. Se decidió por un traje sencillo sin algún tipo de floritura, no tenía un espejo para verse, lo cual de todas formas creía innecesario, no iba a un compromiso social o algo así, tan sólo iba a dejar atrás las personas más importantes en su vida.

Pensó en cada una de ellas mientras se alistaba, en el Tío Abuelo que sólo sabía que se iría a Nueva York sin imaginar algo más, creyó ver en algún momento incertidumbre en su rostro…¿habría creído Albert que la mayor motivación para irse no era otra cosa más que dejar que Candy fuera feliz?.. parecía que sí, sin embargo notó que no le había agradado en nada su decisión, pero la respetaba… mejor así y evitar cualquier signo que alertara a Claud.

La Tía Abuela tampoco imaginaría lo que su nieto estaba a punto de hacer, Anthony estaba seguro de que se sentiría muy afectada por su partida y él no podía evitar sentir un sentimiento de ingratitud por retribuirle de esa forma todos los cuidados y el cariño que siempre le había profesado, además de la ilusión de verlo convertido en parte importante de los negocios Andrew. Irónicamente a lo que Claud estaba empeñado en hacer lo contrario, a juzgar por la decisión de irse con él, o al menos eso era lo que Anthony creía, sin saber cuál era el objetivo de todo ello.

En cuanto a George, sabía que no estaría tan tranquilo al igual que su Tío, pero también respetaría su decisión. Anthony se preguntó... ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarían en notar que su ida de Chicago se debía además a otros motivos fuertes? Y qué decir de Thomas, él era el único a quien le había confiado la verdad, confiaba en su discreción y en que contaría con él para guardar el secreto. Sin embargo temía el que por algo se viera en la necesidad de acudir a su Tío, y por consecuencia supiera de Claud y su amenaza, sólo le restaba confiar en él y tener la esperanza de que donde fuera que le llevara Claud, Thomas estaría cerca como se lo había asegurado, aún si eso levantaba sospechas en la familia.

Después estaba Archie, su primo probablemente no estaría muy contento. Si Albert le daba a conocer la misma causa de su ida de Chicago que él mismo le había dicho al patriarca, Archie estaría muy decepcionado de él. El castaño había tratado varias veces de convencerlo de luchar por Candy como todos los demás, pero tras su última negativa, Archie se mostró un tanto disgustado, sin embargo había evitado hablar nuevamente de lo mismo en los días previos a la fiesta que Anthony lo agradeció enormemente….era como tener la conciencia y algo del anhelo de su propio corazón depositada en esa persona que era su primo querido.

-Se enfadará mucho…-murmuró Anthony. Conocía demasiado a su primo y sabía que esto que estaba haciendo se lo reprocharía algún día.

Y aunque a Annie sólo había podido conocerla por poco tiempo, también la había llegado a estimar, se alegró de que Candy tuviera una hermana del Hogar de Ponny en la familia.

Y hablando de Candy, ella era a quién más lamentaba dejar. Dejar atrás todo lo que ella significaba para él no sería sencillo. Simplemente porque sabía que jamás podría olvidarla y su corazón lo sabía, él se encargaba de que la recordara a cada instante y más ahora cuando se había despedido de ella en silencio. Había sido lo mejor, no habría tenido la fuerza necesaria para despedirse, no mirando de frente a esos hermosos ojos verdes que tanto amaba…..

-Eres un cobarde Anthony Brower...- el rubio había terminado de arreglarse y miró la rosa anudada con la cintilla que había dejado a medianoche sobre la mesita cercana-….eres un cobarde… no tuviste el suficiente valor para despedirte de ella, y estoy seguro de que lo lamentarás.

Su conciencia había hablado.

Tomó la rosa y su equipaje, ambos en una mano y con la otra, salió de la habitación que había alquilado por esa noche. Creyó que al ser tan temprano no habría algún carruaje por ahí, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que justamente uno estaba aparcando en ese mismo instante en las puertas del hotel. Anthony se encogió un poco de hombros, la fortuna estaba de su lado podría decirse, ya que había pensado en que tendría que recorrer el largo tramo a la estación a pie.

Se apeó dentro del carruaje y entonces cuando el cochero tomo la puerta para cerrarla, se detuvo un momento, el suficiente para que Anthony se volviera a verle y entonces el rubio pudiera reconocerle el rostro.

El hombre no dijo nada, tan solo inclinó un poco su cabeza y se volvió a su sitio para hacer arrear los caballos. Dentro del vehículo Anthony una vez repuesto de su asombro, asomó en sus labios una mueca semejante a la sonrisa mientras movía la cabeza en señal de incredulidad, pero que al mismo tiempo lo creía posible… esa ambigüedad hizo que al menos pudiera distraerse un poco de pensar lo que en un futuro próximo le sobrevendría.

El carruaje, inició su marcha inexorable, tomando el camino que llevaba directamente hacia la estación de trenes de la ciudad de Chicago, mientras que el único ocupante del vehículo miraba ensimismado el único tallo con botón de rosa entre sus manos, mientras deslizaba suavemente entre sus largos dedos la larga cintilla que la ataba.

**OOOOO**

Era una mañana neblinosa, común para cualquier habitante que residiera en la ciudad. La rutina de la mansión volvía a comenzar después de la fiesta, por aquí y por allá se oía el trajinar de las mucamas y los mayordomos apurados por tener listo el salón ya desprovisto de los adornos suntuosos con los que había estado decorado días atrás. Mientras tanto, los habitantes de la mansión poco a poco irían despertándose, porque aunque el día parecía gris, algunos tenues rayos del sol lograban escapar y colarse entre las nubes brumosas, a lo que algunos pajarillos les daban la bienvenida, como siempre en cada nuevo día.

Sin embargo la alegría por el nuevo día que también se transmitía siempre en la mansión, pronto se difuminaría…veloz como un rayo.

Dentro del enorme comedor se hallaba la Tía Abuela, que se había levantado después de tener suficiente descanso. Albert también ya estaba instalado ahí en espera de que se sirviera el desayuno y no sólo eso sino que, al volverse hacia las sillas en donde esperaría encontrar ilusamente a Annie y Archie que por supuesto estaban vacías, también esperaba inútilmente retardar el momento en el que tendría que decirles aquella noticia. Sobre todo a una persona en especial.

Candy seguía durmiendo aun cuando ya era algo tarde, una de las mucamas tocó ligeramente la puerta esperando por respuesta y al ver que no la había entró con algo de precaución.

-¿Señorita Candy?- preguntó algo inquieta, pero al asomarse y distinguirla en la cama, soltó un suspiro de resignación, al parecer hoy no sería un día diferente. Las pocas veces en que la rubia se había quedado en la mansión, siempre era la última en despertarse, a lo que la matriarca no le hacía mucha gracia, pensando en los principios y educación que una digna dama debía tener, por lo que había dispuesto que una de las muchachas se encargara de despertarle a tiempo para bajar a desayunar con la familia.

-Mmmm- Candy se revolvió un poco entre las sábanas, no queriendo despertar completamente.

-Señorita Candy- volvió a murmurar la mujer mientras iba a cercándose a la mullida cama-… ya es de día…. debe levantarse por favor.

Candy muy a su pesar logró despertar y se enfocó en la persona que estaba parada frente a ella-…..¿qué pasa?

- Ya es de día- volvió a decir la mujer mientras se acercaba al enorme ventanal y descorría las cortinas-…. la Sra. Elroy la espera en el comedor para el desayuno.

Candy sabía que tan disgustada se pondría la Tía Abuela si bajaba tarde, miró el reloj de pared y casi dio un grito al advertir cuan tarde era ya.

-¡Oh es tardísimo!-Se bajó de un salto de la cama y empezó a sacarse el camisón de dormir para enfundarse en el vestido que la mujer había dispuesto dejándolo a su disposición, la mucama se sorprendió de la rapidez con la que se vistió la rubia sin darle tiempo a ayudarle. Y ya estaba sentada frente al espejo cepillando su cabello. La mucama sólo sonrió y se dispuso a peinarla.

Candy lo agradeció y entonces se detuvo a pensar en lo que había soñado….le había parecido tan real que no cabía en la emoción, y ¡más emoción era poder recordar ese hermoso sueño!

Miró al espejo del tocador delante de ella y advirtió el rubor que teñía sus mejillas… entonces recordó que, desde el mismo momento en que volvió a ver a Anthony...ese constante rubor aparecía.

La primera vez que lo volvió a ver en el hospital después de la interrupción de Archie….las palabras de Archie al decirle a Anthony que sería su enfermera y que el mismo Anthony la considerara más guapa que la enfermera, y …cómo olvidar las veces en que su rostro se teñía al advertir el pecho de él descubierto, eso había tenido el mayor efecto en ella, que podía sentir todavía la vergüenza recorrer su cuerpo al notar el deseo que había tenido de tocarle…..

Afortunadamente en esas veces Anthony no mostró signos de darse cuenta, lo que la alivió sobremanera… ó la vez que se había despedido de él queriendo besarle en la mejilla pero accidentalmente había rozado unos de sus labios, pero ahora uno nuevo se añadía y lo más extraño era que lo había sentido tan vívidamente ….

Candy acercó uno de sus dedos a su labio inferior recordando el extraño sueño de la noche anterior, cuando en un momento dado Anthony estaba frente a ella y se acercaba para besarla...los labios del rubio en los suyos la habían hecho sentir una enorme dicha, un regocijo en el corazón que hizo que se acelerara y que en el sueño pudiera sonreírle, mostrándole así lo que efectivamente sentía por él. Sí, había sido sólo un sueño, pero para ella sólo su corazón y su alma venían a confirmarle una vez más a quién verdaderamente pertenecían. Y pronto sería realidad, porque estaba dispuesta a decírselo ese día precisamente.

La mucama seguía haciendo su trabajo mientras entonaba una canción para sí misma y entonces un objeto llamó la atención de la pecosa desde el espejo. Asombrada se volvió para mirar hacia la cómoda cercana a la cama y advertir que se trataba de una rosa. La mucama afortunadamente ya había terminado su labor, al tiempo que Candy se levantaba con rapidez.

-Una rosa….- la tomó en sus manos y entonces notó que no había tenido mucho de ser cortada, inmediatamente la asoció con la única persona que siempre que podía le llevaba una. Su emoción se acentuó aún más.

- Es preciosa….- la mucama miraba la flor en las manos de la pecosa- bien señorita ahora si ya está lista, la Sra. Elroy la está esperando.

Candy se sobresaltó y salió de su ensoñación a la mención de la Tía Abuela, así que se miró una vez más el atuendo y satisfecha se encaminó hacia la puerta, llevando la rosa consigo. Tendría que agradecerle a Anthony por el detalle…tal vez ésa sería una buena excusa para hablar por fin de sus sentimientos.

-Gracias Mary… -la aludida sólo sonrió y caminó detrás de ella, ambas bajaron y Candy entró en el comedor, en donde advirtió que se encontraba la matriarca y Albert ya instalados y conversando al parecer de negocios.

-Buenos días Tía Abuela, buenos días Albert- saludó muy contenta. Albert correspondió al saludo afable y no tanto así la Tía Abuela, lo cual Candy lo atribuyó a su llegada tarde al desayuno.

-Candice…- murmuró la matriarca. Candy creyó que el regaño que vendría ahora de parte de ella no haría mella en lo que felizmente determinada pensaba hacer ese día. Tenía que hablar con Anthony. Y hablando de…

-Candice…- nuevamente la matriarca requirió su atención. Para cuando Candy lo hizo, la expresión de la anciana le extrañó, no mostraba enfado alguno, sino más bien algo parecido a la tristeza..

-¿Tía Abuela?...-preguntó a su vez. Le había sorprendido verla así y al ver que no decía nada más-…¿Qué sucede? Se volvió para mirar ahora a Albert.

-Candy… anda desayuna- la instó el patriarca, mientras le dirigía una sonrisa tranquila- debes tener hambre.

Candy entonces miró el desayuno, no sin antes tener la sensación de que algo ocurría. Albert a pesar de su sonrisa amable y tranquila tenía un gesto que mostraba preocupación, pero la Tía Abuela…ella.. tan sólo parecía triste. Quiso preguntar pero las palabras de Albert la interrumpieron.

-Tengo que decirte algo, comunicarte una decisión…-dijo Albert que a su vez desayunaba al parecer sin mucho apetito como la Tía Abuela- pero lo haré después de que terminemos… ¿está bien?

Candy sólo asintió, pero tras mirarles a ambos, se preguntó que podría ser y recordando de pronto quienes estaban ahí...

-¿Anthony todavía no ha despertado?-había notado que faltaba él para el desayuno, porque Archie y Annie no estaban desde hacía varias horas en Chicago. Sentía que necesitaba verle.

-Me parece que….. ya ha desayunado- Albert escogió las palabras mientras miraba distraídamente hacia su propio plato.

- Ahh- Candy se encogió de hombros y continuó comiendo pensando en que, probablemente se encontraría trabajando en su jardín de rosas. Media hora después ya había terminado, pero el silencio que se había instalado en todo eso tiempo terminó por angustiarla.

-¿Entonces vas a decirme ya que es lo que sucede Albert? ¿Tía Abuela?- les miró a ambos.

Un par de mucamas se acercaron para llevarse los platos y lo demás que estaba dispuesto en la mesa, mientras que Albert sacaba de uno de sus bolsillos un sobre doblado a la mitad y lo ponía en la mesa. Candy y la Tía Abuela lo advirtieron y eso hizo que la matriarca se sintiera aún más acongojada, pero a su vez su semblante se recuperó un poco y se resignó a lo que vendría.

Para Candy el gesto de Albert no le mostraba nada más que preocupación. Él no quiso darle más vueltas al asunto.

-Ayer en la noche.. Anthony me comunicó una decisión- Albert miró a Candy – el médico hace unos días me dijo que Anthony necesitaba hacerse unos análisis fuera de la ciudad…específicamente en Nueva York, necesita hacerlo lo más pronto posible pero- advirtió que Candy quería decir algo- no me permitió acompañarle, dijo que quería hacerlo solo y de todas formas me haría saber del resultado en cuanto salieran.

-¿Es algo grave?- Candy estaba algo confusa, ya la vez preocupada, sabía que algo no estaba bien con la salud de Anthony.

- No quiero mentirte Candy, pero hasta ahora sabemos que probablemente se trate de un padecimiento del corazón….¿qué tan grave?, para eso el médico quiso que se hiciera esos estudios y así poder...

-¡Dios mío! ¡¿Por qué?...¡¿Por qué nadie me había dicho nada?- exclamó la pecosa dolida y angustiada ante la enfermedad del rubio -….. ¿es que acaso pensaban ocultármelo también?

Tanto Albert como la Tía Abuela sintieron pesar con las palabras de ella, sobretodo la anciana porque eso le recordaba la vez en que decidió ocultar que Anthony vivía.

-No es así Candy, Anthony no quería que lo supieras- la rubia lo miró con asombro, Albert continuó-.. no quería que sintieras algún tipo de lástima por él pero inevitablemente tarde o temprano te enterarías, así como también...

Albert se quedó callado un instante al notar que Candy se levantaba de su asiento muy angustiada.

-¡¿Dónde está Anthony? Iré con él..- declaró resuelta. Albert al ver que se disponía a abandonar el comedor, la sostuvo suavemente del brazo.

-Espera Candy… hay algo más que debo decirte…- expuso el patriarca un poco contrariado por la reacción de su protegida.

-¡No Albert! nada puede ser más importante que ir con él allá- dijo a su vez ella- lo convenceré de que me permita acompañarle y de que no siento ninguna lástima por él..

- No Candice… no puedes-habló por fin la Tía Abuela mirándola a los ojos-porque él ya se ha ido…

-¡¿Cómo?- la rubia se detuvo estupefacta.

-Los estudios no son lo único que Anthony tenía pensado hacer, sino que también me comunicó su decisión de irse de la ciudad…..-Albert resolvió continuar con lo que decía Elroy aprovechando que Candy se había detenido- él me dijo anoche que partiría hoy mismo y que no volverá por un tiempo.

Cuando Albert finalizó aquello, Candy sintió un enorme escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo haciéndole incapaz de moverse, cuando pudo recuperar la voz por un instante repitió las últimas palabras de Albert en la mente_. _

_No podía ser…._

-No volverá por un tiempo…..¿qué…. significa eso?- dijo la pecosa con voz entrecortada. Quiso que Albert mencionara que era por un par de días a lo mucho porque Nueva York no estaba tan lejos, tan solo era ir en tren y el mismo día se podía regresar. No quería imaginar en otra cosa distinta… no quería…._no podía_.

Albert entonces la soltó del brazo y puso en sus manos el sobre doblado que su sobrino le había dejado.

-Toma…Anthony me pidió que te lo diera- Candy miró aquel sobre, donde probablemente dentro de él podría contener las respuestas que estaba segura no quería oír. Su corazón le estaba advirtiendo algo que no cesaba de repetirse a sí misma que no estaba pasando… eso no estaba sucediendo precisamente hoy.

-Te dejamos para que puedas leerla con calma Candy- tanto la Tía Abuela como Albert salieron del comedor, mientras que Candy sin saber muy bien cómo atinó a sentarse en algún lugar cerca de la mesa.

Abrió temblorosa el sobre, mientras que sus ojos se empañaban un poco… no podía haberse ido así… no…seguramente dentro debe haber una buena razón…

El contenido no pasaba más de una hoja, es más ni de media hoja.

Su corazón se aceleró.

Ni bien hubo terminado de leerla, se incorporó de un salto y atravesó el umbral del comedor rápidamente…corrió por el salón y los sonidos de sus pasos hicieron eco, pero ella no los oyó, no podía oír nada ni ver nada, no oyó también la voz de Albert llamándola cuando la vio atravesar el salón con lágrimas resbalando libremente en sus mejillas, aferrando fuertemente entre una de sus manos el sobre que contenía la carta, no oía nada, tan sólo quería llegar afuera….. tenía que darse prisa…tenía que alcanzarle.

_Rápido…..antes de que…¡No! No pienses en eso…_

Fuera de la mansión estaba el auto de la familia, el cual llevaría a Albert al consorcio. Cuál fue la sorpresa de George al ver que la hija adoptiva del patriarca venía en su dirección corriendo mientras se llevaba de vez en cuando las manos al rostro para limpiarse las lágrimas y pasó junto a él..

-Señorita Candy…..¿a dónde va?- su pregunta la hizo volverse hacia él y entonces advirtió que Candy le suplicaba.

- Por favor…. rápido a la estación- George notó que detrás de ella también venía Albert, el cual le hizo un gesto de que hiciera lo que Candy le pedía. George sin mayor dilación ni preguntas sobre lo que sucedía, abrió una de las portezuelas y entonces rápidamente entró al carro y lo echó a andar lo más veloz que éste se lo permitiera..

Albert no estaba seguro de que pudiera alcanzarle, aunque Anthony había manifestado que hoy mismo partiría a Nueva York, creyó que lo haría desde la mansión…cuando estuvo al tanto de que se había ido la noche anterior, entonces supo que nada lo haría cambiar de opinión. Tan sólo se había despedido de él y de nadie más, supuso que le habría resultado muy doloroso despedirse de Candy.

Si Candy lograba encontrarle antes de que se fuera...

**OOOOO**

Bajó del auto en cuanto se detuvo y se echó a correr.

No le importaba que ya ni sintiera las piernas de tanto correr lo único que deseaba era llegar a tiempo, sentía que todo le daba vueltas y que en cualquier momento las fuerzas se le iban a acabar, pero eso era lo de menos iba a utilizar todo de sí para llegar a tiempo y dejarle claro a Anthony cuanto lo amaba y que no importaba nada, tan sólo quería estar junto a él.

No le importaba que Anthony no se diera cuenta de que jamás sentiría lástima de él, ella lo quería por quien era, como una vez le había confesado…años atrás.

Anthony todo el tiempo le había demostrado su amor en pequeños detalles que nunca presto mayor atención y ahora…. ahora se reprochaba a sí misma no haber confiado plenamente en lo que su corazón le señalaba a gritos.

Cuando vio que estaba llegando a la entrada de la estación incrementó la velocidad con lo poco y nada que le quedaba de fuerza y se apresuró a buscar a Anthony entre el gentío, cosa que no fue fácil por la cantidad de gente que había en el lugar, por suerte escuchó el llamado a abordar y se dirigió hasta el tren que habían mencionado con destino a NY. Esperaba que fuera el primero que se dirigía en esa dirección.

Poco le importó haber chocado con la mitad de la gente que se le cruzó en el camino, necesitaba llegar, su vida dependía de eso y luego tendría tiempo para disculparse.

Con el corazón en la mano llegó hasta donde muchas personas se preparaban para abordar al parecer el primer tren que partiría a esa ciudad….para ver como a lo lejos reconoció a Anthony que comenzaba a acercarse para subir al tren.

-¡Anthony!** –** Gritó e intento pasar para alcanzarlo, pero dos guardias la detuvieron y la hicieron retroceder al ver que no tenía el pasaje requerido -¡Anthony!**–** volvió a gritar con más fuerzas y aumentando aun más su angustia al ver que no le oía...

Anthony nunca se dió vuelta, continuó su camino y subió al tren dejándola con el alma rota, con las ilusiones perdidas… al final de todo había llegado tarde, se había demorado demasiado y todo eso le estaba pasando la cuenta.

-¡No me dejes! Por favor...no me dejes...no de nuevo** –** para ese momento las lágrimas caían sin ser sentidas y todo le daba vueltas mientras los guardias la miraban con extrañeza. Anthony no podía estar haciendo esto, simplemente no podía, ella lo amaba y necesitaba decírselo, había llegado, había corrido hasta ya no sentir las piernas solo por demostrarle cuanto lo amaba y no había sido suficiente.

– Te amo y te necesito...por favor...por favor...Anthony**–** susurró sintiendo como la gente la miraba, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento.¡Tenía que ser una pesadilla!

Pero comprobó que no era así, en cierto momento sintió que los guardias la liberaban y como pudo corrió hasta el andén, no sabiendo el motivo de aquello porque no se volvió atrás.

-¡No te vayas! ¡Vuelve!** –**gritó con fuerza, el tren había cerrado sus puertas e iba a empezar su marcha, cuando ella tropezó y cayó al piso.

Volvió a subir la mirada para sentir que ya nada tenía sentido y que la mitad de su vida se iba junto a ese tren rumbo a NY, sin embargo, se levantó e hizo un último esfuerzo, corrió desesperadamente junto con el tren que empezaba a acelerar su marcha. Los vagones la rebasaban de uno en uno mientras ella corría y entonces en uno de ellos creyó verlo…. imaginó que era él pero no estaba segura.

-¡Anthonyyyyy!

Candy había mirado fugazmente a través de aquél vagón, y después de haber gritado su nombre había dicho algunas palabras más que probablemente no se habrían oído por el ruido que hacía aquel transporte , sin embargo de pronto se quedó estática, en tanto el tren siguió su rumbo alejándose más y más de la estación y de la ciudad de Chicago.

Las lágrimas corrían a través de sus mejillas, mientras que las fuerzas la abandonaron de nuevo. Se sentía aturdida…perdida…se volvió y miró hacia las vías por donde el tren se alejaba perdiéndose a lo lejos, llevándose a aquel ser especial que nadie podría reemplazar jamás en su corazón.

Nunca.

**Continuará...**

* * *

_N/A: Ejem, ejem antes de que todas me asesinen, habrá un epílogo que podría ser un enlace entre este fic y una probable continuación, digo probable porque no tengo nada y por varias razones no la he escrito :( además de que debo preguntarle a Claud que es lo que pretende con Anthony e indagar con Thomas si guardará el secreto o no, como ven varias interrogantes quedan al aire y para eso tengo que plantearme las resoluciones. _

_ Sé que habrían querido un final feliz, y aunque soy partidaria de ellos, también lo soy en el caso contrario cuando hay finales tristes, de hecho quería que este terminara en algo parecido a esto, pero creo que sería injusto para ustedes que me han acompañado en cada semana con sus comentarios y también para quienes han estado ahí leyendo esta locura sin dejar sus reviews, además de que sé que es injusto dejar a Anthony ser infeliz sin su Candy después de todo lo que ha sufrido ya._

_Creo haberles mencionado muchos capítulos atrás que tenía ya el final del fic, pero no de la historia y a esto me refería. El fic se estaba haciendo inmensamente largo al ser de capítulos cortos. En la probable continuación quiero cambiar eso, menos capítulos y más contenido, en fin ya veré que es lo que sale._

_Solo me resta agradecerles a todas ustedes chicas y especialmente a _**Oligranchester, ****lore de brower, ****Karime, ****ginn19, ****Fabis, ****reeven y ****Magnolia **_por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior y espero que éste les haya gustado, sobre este último capi por supuesto leeré sus comentarios y espero contestarles por medio de un MP en su cuenta de Fanfiction :)_

_Saludos y hasta pronto!_


	82. Standby

Hola de nuevo.

Dadas las diversas opiniones que han dejado en el último capítulo y en las cuales manifiestan su deseo de que se continúe con la historia, cambié esas tres letras al final del capítulo tan significativas por otras más esperanzadoras. Por lo tanto esto será un _standby_ o lo que es lo mismo...un alto en el camino.

Mencioné que habría un epílogo, pero ya que esta historia continuará desde donde se quedó no habrá tal y entonces podría ser parte del capítulo siguiente.

He empezado a delinear algunas cosas para la continuación de la cual se aceptan sugerencias :) a excepción del happy end (porque es lo más obvio) jijiji

Espero no tardar mucho, y así para cuando suba una actualización ya tener terminado ahora sí el fic.

Saludos y gracias por sus comentarios.

Atte. Oryx


	83. Preview

**Preview**

_Confía en mí, el destino no nos mentirá._

_:::::_

_Candy._

_Perdóname. Supone un gran esfuerzo el querer obligar a mi corazón dejar de amarte, y no quisiera que sientas esa misma obligación de sentir amor por mí, por lo que he decidido alejarme de la familia. _

_Candy sólo merece ser feliz y eso es lo que siempre he anhelado desde el día en que te conocí. Prometí que sería tu amigo, pero me es difícil mantener esa promesa, porque no sólo quería ser tu amigo, sino el compañero de tu vida, aquél a quien dedicaras esa dulce sonrisa, aquél a quien admiraras y poder sentirse orgulloso de ello, aquél a quien permitieras protegerte y confiarle tu vida ciegamente, aquel a quien simplemente le dieras tu corazón lleno de bondad._

_Lamento el no despedirme, pero en este momento me parece que es lo mejor. Yo tan sólo puedo soñar con algún día volver a verte y sentir dicha al saber que has sido feliz y con eso me bastará porque ¿sabes pecosa? Estoy seguro que siempre, donde sea que vaya estarás presente, aun en la cima de una montaña, o en lo más profundo de una cueva, la sonrisa de Candy me dará la fortaleza para el viaje que emprenderé._

_No te preocupes por mí, cuídate mucho y cuida a la Tía Abuela, te necesitará más que a nadie y sé también que el inmenso cariño que siente por ti ha opacado los sinsabores del pasado._

_Sé feliz, ése es el mayor anhelo en mi corazón._

_Tu amigo Anthony_

**OOOOO**

Ya era algo tarde. Y no había advertido que el billete de tren a abordar saldría pasado el mediodía. Suspiró resignado. No tenía caso regresar al hotel, así que determinó quedarse en alguna banca de la estación esperando que transcurriera el tiempo.

Se entretuvo mirando la gente que iba y venía alrededor de la estación. Niños, mujeres y hombres pasaban ante sus ojos, algunos tristes por ver partir a alguien que conocían, otros felices por reencontrarse con la persona que esperaban y algunos más hacían viajes de negocios a juzgar por la vestimenta que portaban.

Lo cual le recordó a su Tía Abuela y al abuelo William. Se preguntó nuevamente si había hecho bien en no despedirse de nadie más que de Albert, sacó del bolsillo de su saco, la delicada rosa cortada del jardín Andrew y mientras sostenía la flor entre sus manos…

-Candy…-susurró ensimismado en la rosa- mientras seas feliz, no me importa dónde me encuentre. Sólo el hecho de que estemos en el mismo planeta me hace sentir agradecido. No puedo dejar de quererte… porque sin quererte… no puedo seguir viviendo. ¿Será que estoy tomando una mala decisión? ¿Qué pensarás cuando leas mi carta? ¿Ya la habrás leído?

Ésas y otras preguntas ocupaban su mente, que no advirtió que un hombre no muy lejos de donde estaba tenía la vista fija en él. Anthony levantó su mirada hacia donde estaba el gran reloj apostado en la estación. Advirtió que debajo del mismo se encontraba el mismo hombre que había visto hacía poco en el hospital. Entonces cayó en cuenta de que los hombres de Claud sabían que había sobrevivido sin que nadie de los Andrew se hubiera dado cuenta previamente.

Y ahora estaba en ese lugar..¿porqué no le habían hecho nada? Recordó cuando aquella vez que todavía lo tenían en cautiverio, Claud le había asegurado que en dado caso de que descubriera que era un Andrew su venganza sería terrible. Pero hasta ahora no había sido así.

Aquello lo extrañó como venía haciéndolo desde que ese hombre tuvo conocimiento de que él era Anthony. Al parecer al conocer su verdadera identidad algo en él había cambiado. Todavía no podía definir si era para bien o para mal. Por lo pronto su única exigencia podía llevarla a cabo. Dejar a los Andrew, había sido doloroso, pero el recuerdo de lo capaz y cruel que podía llegar a ser ese hombre hacía que se sintiera de alguna forma obligado a acceder a su petición…entre otras cosas.

Para su alivio no estaría solo. Había advertido en el gesto de Thomas su firme idea de acompañarle en forma subrepticia que, estaba agradecido de haber depositado su confianza en él. Al parecer había cumplido su promesa de no decirle a nadie sus verdaderos planes. Y por ahora era lo mejor… hasta que descubriera los verdaderos planes de Claud.

Oyó que anunciaban el próximo arribo del tren con destino a NY, el cual tomaría sin mayor dilación. Guardó la delicada rosa y se levantó al tiempo que el tren llegaba y se detenía lentamente. Los pasajeros bajaban algunos apresurados y otros no tanto. Pronto la gente empezó a abordar. Anthony se encaminó hacia uno de los vagones, bajo la atenta mirada de aquél hombre que el rubio había identificado plenamente bajo las órdenes del Lord y entonces se detuvo por un instante.

Sintió algo semejante al desasosiego en su corazón sin saber a qué atribuírselo. Una ansiedad que pocas veces se presentaba tan vívida por lo que levantó la cabeza entre la gente para observar fijamente la entrada de la estación como esperando ver….

Movió su cabeza tristemente, aun cuando deseara verla, ella no tendría porque venir. No tenía la menor duda de que a estas horas ya habría leído su carta y aunque llegara y le manifestara su preocupación, no podría detenerle. No había vuelta atrás.

Caminó de nuevo hacia el vagón y entró en él. Mientras que un pequeño alboroto empezaba a formarse en la entrada de la estación con la llegada de una joven rubia que exclamaba angustiada por alguien.

Anthony ajeno a todo subió la maleta que traía consigo en la parte superior y después de eso se sentó cerca de una ventanilla. Notó que además que, el hombre que le vigilaba también había abordado y estaba sentado algunos asientos más adelante.

Las puertas se cerraron y tras unos segundos el tren empezaría su marcha. Anthony tenía la cabeza apoyada en sus manos tratando de calmar su atribulado corazón, sin embargo pronto se repuso al recordar que, a bien lograría salir avante de esta situación, y su familia no estaría en peligro.

Suspiró resignado y al volver su vista hacia el frente notó que algunos de los pasajeros que segundos antes estaban tranquilamente sentados, ahora se encontraban levantados mirando a través de las ventanillas curiosos y asombrados.

-¿A quién estará buscando esa bella jovencita?- preguntó un hombre apostado ante las puertas. La mujer que estaba a su lado frunció el ceño y en un instante su rostro se iluminó al entender- creo oír un nombre… ¡sí!… llama a un Anthony... ¿Quién será?

Anthony en ese mismo momento se levantó de un brinco y corrió hacia el lado opuesto en donde se encontraba ese hombre, se acercó rápidamente hacia la ventanilla superior en donde ambos miraban al exterior y pudo ver con angustia a su querida Candy hecha un mar de lágrimas corriendo a la par del tren mientras gritaba desesperada su nombre seguido de unas palabras que hicieron que su corazón diera un vuelco y él completamente desesperado ante esas palabras abrió la pequeña ventanilla y sacó su cabeza rubia exclamando con lágrimas vertidas sobre su rostro tan sólo una palabra para que ella le comprendiera, antes de que el vagón dejara atrás a Candy y ya no fuera posible verla.

-¡Espérame!- gritó él desesperado para que ella le oyera- ¡espérame!…¡espérame!…espérame.

Ahora fue el turno de él de caer de rodillas al suelo del vagón mientras lloraba desconsolado y seguía repitiendo las mismas palabras, ante los pasajeros que no cabían de asombro por lo recién sucedido.

_¡Volveré Candy! ¡Volveré…..juro que lo haré!_

_::::::_

_Hola de nuevo! ¿Extrañan el fic? Bueno en realidad esto estaba planeado como epílogo, pero creo que no se adapta a ese título, así que lo dejé como preview a la continuación del fic. Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño regalito de fin de año._

_Y finalmente lamento informar que no he avanzado nada, pero en mis propósito de año nuevo, está el acabar este fic y hacer otro minific por supuesto de Anthony._

_Las invito a leer el minific Heaven del cual me siento muy orgullosa, y me encanta! y si por ahí dejan un comentario es más que bienvenido :) _

_Comentarios sugerencias, reclamaciones me envían un mensajito a la cuenta y listo._

_Saludos... feliz Navidad y feliz año!_


End file.
